Butterfly Wings
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: Por sólo querer seguirlo otra vez había firmado su sentencia, convirtiendo un hermoso castillo en la más lúgubre prisión, donde sus brazos eran los barrotes y sus crueles palabras eran las cadenas.
1. Barrotes de oro

**Disclaimer**: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**1.**Barrotes de oro

_Observa, Mariposa, cómo tus alas se preparan para volar.  
>¿La sientes? ¡Vuela, vuela con esa brisa que te empuja hacia la libertad!<br>Pero no olvides, Mariposa, que tus alas son frágiles y pueden romperse con facilidad.  
>Especialmente, si te dejas atrapar por corrientes que luego no te querrán soltar.<em>

_...  
><em>

La sonrisa de Rin no podía ser más ancha de lo que era en aquel entonces. ¡Ah, después de tanto haberlo anhelado, al fin se cumplía! Volvía al lado de su señor, teniendo aventuras inigualables por los distintos paisajes del país. Era lo que había querido desde… bueno, desde que la dejó en la aldea humana. No es que despreciara a los de su propia especie ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, tenía un cariño inmenso a todos los que vivían en la villa de la anciana Kaede, pero lo suyo era una vida nómada, no una atada a un pueblito.

Miró alegremente al Daiyoukai que caminaba unos pasos más adelante, y la ignoraba completamente. Luego miró a Jaken, quien le devolvió un gesto burlón en respuesta y por último a Ah-Un, que no hacía nada en particular.

Habían pasado sólo veinte días desde que Rin se les había unido nuevamente, y tenían viajando desde entonces. Ella sabía que no había quitado la sonrisa satisfecha en ningún momento, y hasta le dolía un poco la cara, pero no podía evitarlo.

Soltó una risita ante la mueca de desagrado que le dedicó el pequeño demonio, encantada de ver que todo era como había sido antes. Acarició dulcemente una de las cabezas del dragón, sacándole un ronroneo gustoso. Al animal sí le daba gusto tenerla de vuelta con él.

―Señor Jaken ―canturreó ella sólo para molestarlo. Sabía que él odiaba cuando le hablaba así―, ¿Cuánto más falta? ¿Está muy lejos?

―Niña fastidiosa ―refunfuñó él―, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que sí, que está muy lejos?

―Lo sé, pero nunca lo especificó.

―Quizás lleguemos en otros diez días…

―¡¿En serio? ¿Está tan lejos? ―se asombró ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―Sí. Y está en un terreno muy peligroso también, es bastante fácil caerse por los acantilados y pendientes. ¡Oh, y los youkais! Sí, sí, son terribles, atacan a todo el mundo que pase por ahí. Son tantos… ―le contestó él con una risita maliciosa.

―Me está mintiendo, señor Jaken ―Rin infló las mejillas con disgusto y le frunció el entrecejo.

―No, Rin, te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Ah, me olvidaba de los árboles! Son asesinos, ¿sabes? Un descuido y ¡zas! Te atrapan con sus ramas y ya no te sueltan.

Rin rió ante la loca ocurrencia, olvidando su pequeño enfado.

―Está de muy buen humor, señor Jaken. ¡Se nota que me ha extrañado!

―¡En tus sueños, mocosa! ―el sapo le reprochó de la misma manera como cuando era pequeña, lo que le arrancó otra risita― ¡Estaba todo tan bien entre nosotros y tienes que venir tú con tu peste y tu interminable parloteo! ¿Es que nunca puedes estar callada por más de dos minutos? ¡Hay que ver lo hiperactiva que eres, pareces una ardilla!

Rin siguió riéndose de los reclamos que le hacía el viejo, reviviendo tantas buenas memorias de su infancia. De verdad el youkai le había echado de menos, porque no demoraba mucho en seguirle el juego.

Sesshomaru, indiferente a todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor, tardó sólo un poco en responderle a la muchacha la pregunta de cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar hasta sus dominios.

―Estaremos en el palacio antes del anochecer.

―¡Vaya! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca! ―sonrió ella emocionada, adelantándose para ver mejor las tierras de su señor. A la distancia, entre las copas de los árboles, podía distinguir la fachada de una gran fortaleza. Su rostro se iluminó― ¿Es ahí? ¡Es enorme! ¿Cómo es por dentro, señor Jaken? ¿… señor Jaken?

―¿Qué? ―el pequeño youkai había dejado de prestarle atención desde que su amo había hablado. Rin notó que su rostro estaba más serio y sombrío que antes.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Sí, sí, estoy bien.

―¿Por qué tan serio? ―preguntó ella enseguida, preocupada.

―Por nada, Rin. Porque… ya falta poco para llegar ―agregó él en voz baja, evitando que Rin la escuchara. La observó un momento, curioseando todo a su alrededor mientras parloteaba sola acerca del bonito paisaje. Apenas pudo contener aquel impulso de decirle que se marchara de nuevo a la aldea, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El lugar de Rin estaba con los de su especie, ella sencillamente no pertenecía con los demonios. Lastimosamente la chica no lo veía así…

Luego de unas horas más de camino, habían llegado a las grandes escaleras de la entrada principal del Palacio del Oeste. Antes del anochecer, justo como su amo predijo.

Rin le encontraba gran similitud con el castillo de la madre del Daiyoukai, exceptuando que éste se encontraba bien escondido en lo profundo del bosque, y su fachada parecía ser algo… diferente. Quizás porque el otro lugar era comandado por una mujer ella lo asimilaba más con un sitio femenino. Pero apenas llegaron hasta la enorme puerta, sintió aquel aire de familiaridad que le daba Sesshomaru. Sí, ése era su hogar.

La chica se encogió al ver todo el protocolo con el que los guardias daban la bienvenida a su Lord y todas las reverencias tan respetuosas que le hacían al verlo pasar. Un poco tímida ante las duras miradas que algunos hombres le dedicaban, sin contar sus muecas de disgusto, se sintió muy fuera de lugar. Rin no era miedosa, pero tenía malas experiencias en sitios nuevos y aquella en particular le recordó a la aldea en la que había vivido luego de la muerte de su familia. Los guardias tenían las mismas expresiones de desagrado que habían tenido los hombres que la habían acogido con desgano.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los youkais le quitaba las riendas de Ah-Un de las manos para llevarlo por otro camino. Tampoco recordó entonces que las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo estaban en las alforjas del dragón.

Una vez adentro, los recibió un corredor amplio y bien iluminado por lámparas de aceite y varias velas altas. Era un sitio muy bonito y elegante, se notaba que su señor pertenecía a la alta clase entre los youkais.

Dos filas de sirvientas en kimonos beige, una a cada lado del corredor, les dieron la bienvenida junto con una reverencia muy marcada.

―Que impresionante… ―dejó escapar Rin por lo bajo al ver la cantidad de mujeres que trabajaban ahí. Algunas parecieron notar su comentario, ya que pudo sentir como varias miradas se clavaban en ella. Rin se ruborizó pensando que las había ofendido.

―Amo Sesshomaru, sea bienvenido ―habló una mujer de mayor edad, parándose al frente de él. Rin sólo la podría distinguir del resto ya que su kimono era de un tono más oscuro.

_Quizás es la… ¿la jefa? _Se preguntó la chica humana, al verla erguirse nuevamente.

―Rin ―dijo Sesshomaru―. Ella es Tsukune, la encargada de los sirvientes en el palacio. Te enseñará tu habitación. Instálate y ve al comedor principal para la cena en una hora.

―Oh… sí, de acuerdo ―apenas ella contestó, su señor ya se había puesto en marcha por el pasillo, con Jaken a su lado quien le dirigió una última mirada antes de perderse en uno de los recodos. Las demás sirvientas también se habían comenzado a retirar, dejándola sola con la youkai de semblante tan rígido―. Mucho gusto, señora Tsukune, soy Rin. Ah, pero eso ya lo sabía… ¡Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas!

La mujer no se inmutó ante la simpática sonrisa que le dedicaba, y sólo se limitó a mirarla con expresión severa.

―Por aquí, señorita Rin ―Tsukune dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin esperarla.

―Sólo llámeme Rin, me siento rara cuando me tratan de usted ―se rió ella, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente. Nada. La youkai era casi tan seria como su señor y seguramente también le desagradasen los humanos.

_O quizás la pillé en un mal momento_, quiso justificar ella, esperanzada. _Seguramente es buena persona, como lo es el señor Sesshomaru._

La mujer de cabello castaño la guió por los largos corredizos, cada uno igual de amplio y desolado que el anterior. ¿El sitio era demasiado grande o es que ella era muy bajita? ¡Hasta las escaleras que había bajado parecían estar hechas para gigantes! Quizás lo veía así por ser la primera vez, cuando se acostumbrase al palacio lo vería de un tamaño más normal.

Rin intentó hacer conversación un par de veces para romper el sepulcral silencio del lugar, pero las respuestas de su acompañante eran tan secas que la incomodaban un poco. Pero no se daría por vencida, no señor. Si iba a permanecer un tiempo ahí, quería al menos sentirse como en casa, así que estaba decidida a ganarse la amistad de aquella demonio.

Sus pasos la guiaron a un corredor exterior, que rodeaba uno de los jardines del castillo. Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron al ver la cantidad de espacio del sitio, junto con las variedades de plantas y la decoración tan exquisita y refinada le daban la apariencia de ser un paraíso entre muros.

―¡Qué bonito! ―exclamó Rin al notar los toques ornamentales y el pequeño arrollo que zigzagueaba a través del patio. Los puentecillos y el par de fuentes de piedra le daban un aspecto muy, pero muy aristocrático, y más allá, una línea de árboles finos y nudosos actuaban como pared limitante. La chica creyó que así debían ser los jardines de los más poderosos terratenientes―. Parece de cuento…

Si tan sólo Tsukune no llevase un paso tan apresurado, Rin se habría quedado admirándolo por horas. Seguramente ya tendría tiempo de explorar todo el sitio y conocer hasta su más pequeño detalle. No podía esperar para corretear por aquel jardín y los otros que seguramente ese gran palacio tenía.

Aún escrutando con la mirada el paisaje exterior, la chica apenas notó como la youkai se adentraba en el interior del castillo, llevándola otra vez por los pasillos que le parecían tan grandes e iguales.

Poco después, cuando Rin pensaba que ese lugar no tenía fin, la sirvienta se detuvo ante las puertas de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Ella nunca habría adivinado que lo eran, parecían ser parte de las paredes y tenían el mismo decorado.

―Esta es su recámara, señorita ―anunció la youkai, abriendo una de las puertas.

―No puede ser…

Era enorme, ¡enorme! Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡En ese cuarto podían entrar tres cabañas!

―¿Está segura de que esta es mi habitación?

―El amo dio instrucciones de arreglar ésta en específico, señorita Rin ―contestó monótonamente la mujer―. Con su permiso, me retiro ―e hizo una leve reverencia, dispuesta a marcharse.

―¡Ah, espere! ―la detuvo Rin justo a tiempo. La señora le dirigió una mirada un tanto molesta―. No sé cómo llegar al… al comedor principal, ¿Podría explicarme…?

―Yo la llevaré al comedor en cuanto la cena esté lista.

Luego de una reverencia más, la mujer cerró las puertas corredizas prácticamente en su cara, dejándola completamente sola.

―Sí, creo que la pillé en un mal momento ―se dijo la humana en voz baja. Ya habría tiempo de socializar, ¿verdad? No tenía que preocuparse mucho por eso todavía.

Se dio la media vuelta y contempló su habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan, pero tan grade? ¿Qué tantas cosas podría tener o cuánto espacio podría necesitar? Oh, se sentía tan raro estar ahí…

―¡Pero qué diablos! ―exclamó emocionada, comenzando a recorrer la estancia, hurgando por cada rincón, estantería y armario.

¿Cómo diantres habían llegado sus cosas tan rápido? Apenas abrió el primer armario que vio, sus pocos kimonos estaban perfectamente organizados en los estantes interiores. Qué veloces eran los youkais, por los Dioses. ¡Hasta sus demás objetos estaban ya acomodados en la recámara! Su pequeño espejo de mano, dos peinetas, el cofrecito metálico, la pulsera de cuentas que le dio Shippo… Y varios otros accesorios que no reconocía y suponía que eran regalos del youkai.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru le obsequiaba algo se sentía abrumada por tanta generosidad. Siempre eran cosas de gran valor, hasta parecían ser dignas de la realeza. Y aunque ella no le prestaba atención al valor monetario de sus regalos, los atesoraba sólo porque eran de parte de él.

Pero ahora… ¡Dioses, eso era demasiado! Tal vez debería decírselo en la cena… ¿O eso le molestaría?

Caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación, luego de haber inspeccionado curiosamente cada mínimo detalle, para encontrarse con seguramente la mayor sorpresa de todas.

―¡¿Un baño? ―casi gritó al abrir la puerta corrediza tan bien camuflada.

De acuerdo, eso ya era demasiado. ¿Dónde se había visto que una habitación tuviese su baño privado? ¡En ningún lado! Era exagerado, muy exagerado. Dio unos cuantos pasos, adentrándose en él sin poder quitar la expresión pasmada de su cara. No era tan monstruosamente grande como la recámara, pero sí tenía un buen tamaño. La tina de madera estaba colocada muy cerca de la pared del fondo, abajo de una ventanilla y sobre de un sistema de calefacción. Diablos, hasta tenía su sistema de calefacción con leña… No se imaginaba pidiéndole a alguien que mantuviese el fuego vivo para poder disfrutar de un baño caliente.

Cuando pensó que se le había quitado la mueca de asombro, se dignó a salir de ahí. Fue con pasos lentos hasta una zona del cuarto que tenía un cuadrado de tierra en el suelo. Era justo como en la casa de la anciana Kaede ―y todas las demás cabañas―, con su área de fogata para cocinar. Sabía que muchos terratenientes y hombres de poder tenían esa clase de sitios en las habitaciones grandes a modo de chimenea, pero nunca pensó que a ella le tocara uno. Ese lugar era demasiado sofisticado.

Sentada en el suelo, se imaginó que estaba de vuelta en la aldea y disfrutaba de una noche tranquila al lado del fuego. ¿Nostalgia, quizá? Era extraño estar en un lugar tan grande y tan vacío.

Una sonrisa se formó de repente en sus labios. Ésa era precisamente la clase de sitios que ella amaba explorar. Y un castillo… ¡Uh, cuantas maravillas podría tener! Una emoción le cosquilleó por la espalda al imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que vería y aprendería.

Justo cuando planeaba una excursión al primer jardín que había visto, dos golpes secos resonaron en su puerta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, la figura de Tsukune se asomó por el pequeño espacio recién abierto:

―Es hora de la cena, señorita. El amo la espera.

―¡De acuerdo! ―con un salto se puso de pie y avanzó rápidamente hasta la entrada, con su gran sonrisa entusiasta. La joven humana no pudo contener su alegría y comenzó a parlotear poco después de iniciada la marcha― ¡No sabía que habían baños privados para las habitaciones! Es tan, pero tan bonito ¡y grande! Me siento aún más bajita con tanto espacio, pero todo es tan lindo ¿Son todas las habitaciones así de grandes? ¡El Señor Sesshomaru debe ser un anfitrión estupendo!

Sin siquiera pensar en la segura molestia que le causaba a la demonio con su hiperactiva plática, continuó hablando hasta que llegaron al comedor. No tenía idea si era el único comedor, o si era el principal o lo que sea, sólo se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande y el ambiente que poseía era cálido. Se despidió contentamente de la sirvienta, quien seguramente se alegraba de deshacerse de ella, y entró radiante al lugar. Su señor y Jaken ya estaban ahí, pero no había nada en las mesillas delante de ellos. Como sólo quedaba una libre, a la izquierda de Sesshomaru, imaginó que sería la suya.

Llegaron tres sirvientas, igualmente vestidas de beige, a servirles la cena poco después de que ella tomara asiento. Luego de desearles buen provecho y hacer una reverencia, se marcharon rápidamente, como si no quisiesen molestar con su presencia. Mientras comía, Rin continuó hablando de lo bonito que le parecía todo y el impecable gusto de su amo para con la decoración del jardín, para luego tocar el tema de su habitación. El único que hacía comentarios de vez en cuando era Jaken. Para Sesshomaru ya era muy normal callar y escuchar la interminable charla de su protegida, así que cenó tranquilamente, sin dar señales ni de desagrado ni de prácticamente ninguna otra emoción.

―Pero señor Jaken, la habitación en la que estoy es demasiado grande… ―habría dicho eso ya varias veces, pero todavía no se lo podía creer―. Hasta tiene un baño y una chimenea. Es como si fuese una casa aparte. ¡Si me dejan ahí no tendría que salir sino para comer! ―dijo a modo de broma, esperando que no se notara lo incómoda que se sentía con un lugar tan lujoso.

Rin percibió la manera en la que Jaken se tensó, como si eso le insultase. Ojalá que no se ofendiera...

―Señor Sesshomaru ―llamó ella, cambiando el tono por uno algo más serio y haciendo una ligera reverencia―. Le agradezco mucho las atenciones que me dedica, espero no ser una molestia.

―Tonterías ―dijo él mientras se llevaba tranquilamente su taza de té a los labios. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Por cierto, ¿qué puedo hacer mientras esté aquí?

―¿Qué, quieres trabajar? ―preguntó Jaken. La chica todavía lo notaba rígido, lo que le preocupó.

―Bueno, sí. Sabe que no puedo quedarme quieta en un solo sitio, así que si estoy aquí, me gustaría hacer algo. ¿Puedo trabajar con los encargados de los jardines?

―No ―respondió secamente Sesshomaru. Rin encontró extraña su negación, ya que no le veía nada de malo.

―Ah… ¿En las cocinas? ¿Limpieza? ¿Lavar la ropa? ¿Atender los establos? ¿Ayudar a los enfermos? ―cada pregunta tenía una negativa muda por parte del Daiyoukai, logrando extrañarla más. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada de eso? ¡Tampoco podían esperar que se quedara sin hacer nada!―. No entiendo, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ―preguntó finalmente, luego de pensarlo.

―Trabajarás para mí ―contestó él―. Me asistirás cuando lo requiera.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, para luego volver a recuperar su entusiasmo.

―Oh, ya veo, ¿seré algo así como su asistente?

La respuesta de su interlocutor se retrasó mientras él tragaba su bocado.

―Algo así.

―¡Qué bien! ¡Trabajaré muy duro, se lo prometo! ―prorrumpió alegremente la chica con una sonrisa solemne.

¡Qué suerte tenía! Pasaría mucho tiempo con él, le ayudaría con los recados, seguramente tomaría apuntes y haría prácticamente cualquier tontería que le ordenara. No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma sirviéndole el té a su amo, mientras éste le hablaba de las diligencias que tenía que hacer. ¡Ojalá le dejase acompañarla en sus viajes!

―Un momento… ¿Entonces seré como el señor Jaken?

―¡Como si pudieras igualar todo lo que hago, niña! ―dijo de repente el sapo, buscando una absurda confrontación. Rin se alegró al ver que volvía a relajarse y le siguió el juego con una risilla.

―Oh, señor Jaken, ¡quizás ya está muy mayorcito para hacer estas cosas!

―¿A quién le llamas viejo, niña insolente? ¡Estoy en mis mejores años, para que sepas!

―Sí, mejores años de vejez ―contestó ella bajando el tono y sacándole la lengua.

―Pues tú eres todavía muy mocosa como para hacer bien cualquier cosa.

―Claro que no, según la señora Kagome uno se hace adulto al cumplir los dieciocho, y como ya los tengo…

―¡Sigues siendo la misma mocosa insufrible de siempre!

La tonta discusión no siguió por mucho tiempo más, para luego dejarle espacio al silencio. La chica se encontraba bastante feliz de poder trabajar, por así decirlo, con su amo. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que había comenzado a mirarlo de una manera diferente, así que compartir tanto tiempo juntos le daba cierta esperanza. Quizás no era más que una tonta viviendo en su mundo de fantasías, pero al menos estar un poco más con él la contentaba lo suficiente.

…

Pocos días habían pasado y Rin se iba acostumbrando cada vez más a la vida en ese enorme castillo. Había explorado a sus anchas dos de los jardines ―cosa que le llevó varias horas― y ya casi no se perdía entre los pasillos que frecuentaba. Al menos sabía el camino directo hacia los jardines, el comedor y su habitación. A veces se adentraba un poco más en los corredores, pero siempre tenía que pedir direcciones para volver a su punto de inicio. Era bastante divertido, por lo menos la mantenía ocupada ya que su amo le había dicho que le avisaría cuando necesitase algo.

Lo malo era que los demonios que ahí trabajaban no parecían ser muy amables como los pocos que conocía. Le respondían sus preguntas de manera tajante y hasta de mala gana, le dedicaban miradas de desaprobación y algunos no se molestaban en disimular sus muecas en frente de ella. Eso la hacía sentir bastante mal. Seguramente sus opiniones acerca de los humanos eran terribles y era la razón para su comportamiento. Pese a la nula aceptación, se ganó, por así decirlo, la simpatía de una de las chicas que se encargaban de las cocinas. Era agradable y en comparación a los demás, era como un rayito de sol entre las nubes grises.

Aquel día, luego de tantas vueltas y caminos que había tomado al azar, Rin se descubrió exactamente al lado opuesto del castillo en el que ella solía estar. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que había llegado al ala oeste, y lo diferentes que eran las cosas por ahí. Las puertas eran de madera muy gruesa, y algunas hasta poseían llamativos candados de hierro. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad al ver tal seguridad, seguramente esas habitaciones escondían algo increíble. Cuando encontrase a su señor, le preguntaría. ¡Tal vez hasta le dejaría ver lo que había ahí adentro! Una risilla divertida se le escapó al imaginarse la clase de cosas curiosas que Sesshomaru pudiese ocultar.

Caminó un poco más por aquel largo corredor hasta dar con unas escaleras que conducían a un piso superior. Miró a ambos lados con disimulo, buscando a alguien que pudiera reprenderla. Al no ver a nadie, subió apresurada. Ya la habían regañado por estar yendo a lugares a los que no debería ir, pero era tan curiosa que no podía evitarlo. Ese castillo era de él, así que quería conocerlo todo.

Aquel segundo piso albergaba un recibidor amplio y bien iluminado en el cual se situaba al fondo una enorme puerta. En ésta, una mano habilidosa había retratado muy artísticamente al Daiyoukai en su forma canina, con nubes de tinta gris y la luna en cuarto menguante como decorativos. Se acercó lentamente, admirando asombrada tal realismo en la obra. ¡Si le hubiesen pintado los ojos de rojo habría creído que era real! ¿Serían esos los aposentos del señor Sesshomaru? Sintió un pinchazo de emoción al encontrarse ante el mejor hallazgo en días. Pero por más fuerte que fuera su curiosidad, no entraría. Eso sería una falta de respeto por su parte, y tampoco quería ganarse problemas con él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tan concentrada estaba en la pintura y en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado como el demonio se le había acercado desde atrás. Afortunadamente no gritó, pero no logró contener el espasmo que su cuerpo dio ante la sorpresa.

―¡Ah, Señor Sesshomaru, qué susto! ―exclamó queriendo controlar su sonrojo. Le avergonzaba que la hubiera descubierto husmeando por ahí―. Disculpe, estaba caminando y llegué hasta aquí sin darme cuenta. ¿Esta es su recámara?

―Sí, lo es. No tienes permiso para estar por aquí sola.

La severidad de su tono logró disimular el pequeño énfasis en la última palabra, pasando desapercibido para Rin. La chica se sintió muy tonta ante el regaño, y bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

―Lo lamento, no lo sabía. No volverá a pasar.

―Muy bien. Retírate.

―Ah, perdone… ¿Todavía no necesita nada de mí? ―se aventuró a preguntar antes de que él abriera la puerta. Al menos quería enmendar su error y contentarlo un poco. No le gustaba cuando se molestaba con ella. El demonio ni se volteó para responderle de una manera tajante:

―No. Pero pronto lo haré, así que está preparada.

Sin agregar nada más, entró y cerró la puerta enseguida, dejándola desconcertada por tal reacción. Generalmente se comportaba algo más paciente y amable cuando le hablaba, pero ahora le daba la impresión de que estaba realmente enojado con ella. Suprimiendo una mueca de tristeza, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

…

Al día siguiente, Rin no estaba muy animada para salir a explorar como hacía normalmente. Sabía que era algo idiota sentirse todavía mal por lo sucedido con el Daiyoukai, pero aún así opinaba que debía enmendarlo de alguna manera. Cómo odiaba cuando él se enojaba con ella… era muy difícil hacer que regresase a la normalidad.

Se quedó sentada cerca de la hoguera un buen rato, sin siquiera ir al comedor para el almuerzo. Bueno, no es que nadie la extrañara de todas formas, ¿no? El único podría ser Jaken, pero como éste también parecía estar de mal humor últimamente, había decidido no molestarle en aquella ocasión. Al menos hasta que se le pasara el misterioso enfado.

Cansada de pensar en alguna manera original de disculparse, remedió que era mejor no seguir retrasando ese asunto. Quizás si el demonio veía que lo sentía de verdad, hasta le mejoraría el carácter con ella. Un poco.

Peinó entonces su cabello, deshaciendo los comunes nudos que se le formaban en las puntas y aplastándolo para verse un poco más presentable. Sacudió su kimono naranja un par de veces y salió de la recámara, teniendo una vaga idea de dónde podría estar el amo del castillo.

Cuidando no perderse, hizo fuerza en recordar dónde diablos quedaba la cámara de guerra, aquella enorme sala en la que los dirigentes youkais más importantes tenían sus reuniones para discutir temas a los que ella no les veía mucho interés. No había habido una reunión desde que ella estaba ahí, así que estaba segura de que estaba vacía. Atravesó el palacio hasta llegar al ala norte, un sitio especialmente reservado para las actividades de índole político, o al menos eso le había dicho Jaken cuando le preguntó. Se detuvo decidida ante las grandes puertas corredizas de madera y papel de arroz, con la escena de una batalla youkai siendo protagonizada por el padre de su señor en su forma monstruosa. Pegó el oído un momento y se decidió a tocar cuando se había asegurado de no escuchar nada.

―Permiso… ―dijo al no oír respuesta y asomar la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver al demonio en el fondo de la sala, sentado en una mesa con muchos papeles encima― ¿Puedo pasar, señor Sesshomaru?

―Adelante.

―Perdone, mi señor, sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el día de ayer. No debí estar en donde no me correspondía sin su permiso ―aclaró un poco atropelladamente, luego de dar varios pasos adelante en la sala y haciendo una reverencia. Sesshomaru no alzó la vista del pergamino cuando le respondió:

―Ya te habías disculpado.

―Lo sé, pero quería volver a hacerlo. Fui un poco imprudente y no quise hacerle enojar.

―No lo hiciste.

_¿Entonces por qué actúa así?_ Quiso preguntar mientras formaba un mohín. Se acercó a la mesita en la que estaba él, completamente curiosa. ¡Cuántos papeles! No quería sonar inculta, pero ese tipo de trabajo lo encontraba muy aburrido. Ojeó la expresión del hombre, pero no podía decir qué era lo que sentía. _Si es que realmente siente algo._

―¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ―preguntó entonces, cultivando esperanza.

―Sí, hay algo. Ten ―le extendió un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta, aún sin apartar los ojos de ese otro papel que leía―. Llévale esto al general Tanabe y dile que me entregue la respuesta inmediatamente. Luego volverás con ella.

Rin tomó el pergamino y volvió a sonreír. Asintió entusiasmada y comenzó a marchar a la salida. Pero tuvo que regresar corriendo para preguntar dónde podía encontrar a esa persona.

―En el patio de entrenamiento. Si no está ahí, búscalo por los alrededores.

―¡De acuerdo! ―se dio la vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos, pero nuevamente tuvo que girarse, apenada, para preguntarle otra cosa― Y… ¿dónde queda el patio de entrenamiento?

―En el otro extremo del palacio, al lado de los establos ―respondió con voz cansina el demonio. Rin se sonrojó al pensar en lo idiota que se veía. Agradeció una vez más y finalmente se puso en camino hasta el otro extremo.

_¿Y dónde quedan los establos?_ ¡Y pensar que creía que había recorrido todo el castillo! Bueno, al llegar al ala sur le preguntaría a alguien. Mejor dicho, preguntaría por el general Tanabe para ahorrarse correteos. Uh, también debería preguntar cómo era…

Media hora después, luego de mucho deambular y dar vueltas, encontró su objetivo. El general era un youkai en toda regla: serio, severo y muy poco hablador. Cómo se notaba que trabajaba para su señor. El general aceptó el pergamino, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada estricta. Hizo esperar a Rin un momento y poco después le entregó un rollo de pergamino más pequeño.

En el camino de regreso, la chica se divirtió al pensar en un montón de tonterías que podrían estarse comunicando los dos hombres con esos mensajes, llegando a imaginar que hasta se enviaban dibujos muy estúpidos sólo para superar el ocio.

―Aquí tiene, Señor Sesshomaru ―la jovencita le entregó el pergamino al llegar a su destino, el cual aceptó sin decir una palabra―. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

Luego de leer rápidamente el corto mensaje del papel y desecharlo a un lado del escritorio para tomar otro, le contestó:

―Más tarde requeriré tu asistencia, por el momento puedes retirarte.

―Oh… sí, está bien. Hasta… hasta más tarde.

Aún intrigada por la excesiva frialdad que su señor mostraba con ella, se retiró de la gran estancia, maquinando en su cabeza la clase de cosas que podría hacer ahora.

…

―¿Está el Señor Sesshomaru enojado conmigo? ―le preguntó Rin de repente a Jaken a la hora de la cena. El pequeño ser la miró interrogante mientras masticaba el bollo de arroz que había tomado recientemente―. Ayer en la mañana llegué a las puertas de su recámara y él me trató un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Tosco. Hoy en la tarde fui a disculparme de nuevo, pero no pareció importarle mucho.

―¿Qué esperabas ―exclamó Jaken luego de tragar―, una sonrisa feliz? Al amo no le gusta que suban a sus aposentos.

―¡Pero ni siquiera entré! Sólo vi la pintura de la puerta, no hice nada malo.

―Da igual, niña. Simplemente no te metas con sus cosas y haz lo que él dice ―Jaken tomó un sonoro sorbo de su taza, dando por finalizado el asunto. Rin fijó la mirada en la mesa, pensativa.

―Pero no lo digo sólo por eso… desde que llegué me trata diferente. ¿No lo ha notado? Creo que hice algo que le molestó, pero no sé qué es. ¿Hice algo malo?

El cuerpo del demonio se tensó por un momento ante la pregunta de la chica.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? No creo que hayas hecho nada malo. No eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes? Tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer, seguramente está de mal humor por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Rin se quedó muda un momento, sorprendida por la manera tan ruda en la que el pequeño sapo le había hablado. ¿Él también estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

Sin saber cómo responderle, simplemente guardó silencio por un momento, incómoda, para luego terminar de tomar su té. Estaban cenando los dos solos, puesto a que era extraño que su amo los acompañara. Rin sólo recordaba un par de veces en las que habían comido todos juntos, y tenía ahí casi dos semanas. Se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca, ya que no lo había tocado desde que se lo trajeron, un poco disgustada por la cantidad de sal que llevaba.

―Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en el palacio? ―preguntó luego Rin, esperando que el humor de su acompañante hubiera mejorado.

―No lo sé. El amo siempre anuncia cuándo tenemos que salir, así que no te puedo dar una fecha ―le contestó indiferente, sin mirarle a la cara.

―Me gustaría volver a hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes. Caminar y caminar… ―exclamó más para sí misma que para él. Le gustaba el castillo, claro, pero más le gustaba recorrer los bosques y montañas, sin saber a dónde llegaría al día siguiente.

―Nada es como antes ―dijo el demonio sapo en voz muy baja, también para sí. Rin lo escuchó perfectamente y lo vio con preocupación. Se veía tan desanimado…

―Señor Jaken, ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Está bien?

―Sí, niña, estoy bien.

―No, no es cierto. Desde hace días está bastante extraño, así que algo debe estar pasando ―el demonio no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada que no pudo descifrar―. Sabe que puede decirme lo que sea, quizás pueda ayudarlo. ¡Por favor ―añadió al ver como él bajaba la vista―, no me gusta que esté triste! ¡Quiero ayudarlo!

―No necesito ayuda, Rin ―respondió finalmente en tono bajo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida―. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Buenas noches ―y se fue justo en el momento en el que la cara de la chica formaba una mueca de desconcierto.

Resignada, recogió los utensilios y platos de las bandejas, llevándolos a la cocina mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio. A las encargadas les molestaba un poco que hiciera eso, al ser el trabajo de ellas, pero ya habían desistido en llevarle la contraria. Después de despedirse amablemente de las personas que quedaban en la cocina, se fue a su habitación. Cambió su ropa a una yukata de dormir y agarró un par de leños para encender el fuego de la hoguera.

Su mente aún seguía con las últimas palabras del pequeño demonio verde. Estaba tan preocupada por él… ¿Qué podría pasarle para que se comportara así? ¿Estaría en problemas? ¿Estaría enfermo? Una angustia se apoderó de su pecho al considerar la segunda opción. ¿Y si estaba sufriendo? ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! No le importaba que se negase a responderle o siquiera a pedirle ayuda, debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer. Tiró los trozos de madera a la hoguera sin prender, decidida a ir con él y hacerle hablar de una vez por todas.

De súbito, la puerta se abrió justo antes de que ella la alcanzara.

―¿Señor Sesshomaru? ―el demonio entró en la recámara, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos para darle espacio, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí― ¿Necesita algo? ¡Ah, es verdad! Dijo que requería mi asistencia, pero como ya es tan tarde no pensé que…

―Desvístete.

Rin parpadeó extrañada, jurando tener problemas de audición.

―¿Qué?

―Que te desvistas ―repitió, con un tono un poco más agresivo. Avanzó en su dirección, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos para dejar mayor distancia.

―Pero… ¿P-por qué?

―¿Eres tan tonta que necesitas que te explique lo que quiero hacer?

La había acorralado contra una estantería en medio de la habitación, que amenazó con caerse en cuanto su espalda chocó contra ella. Rin apenas podía pensar coherentemente o siquiera decir algo. Sesshomaru se veía muy amenazador con su rostro inexorable y con sus ojos tan amarillos que parecían resplandecer en la penumbra, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador. _Como_ _un verdadero demonio_.

―Yo… no… ―logró decir ella con un hilillo de voz, cuando ya no tuvo a donde huir, aún con la mente incapaz de procesar lo que sucedía. Su respiración se congeló entonces cuando creyó ver, por una milésima de segundo, una mueca de satisfacción en la cara del hombre:

―¿Por qué más crees que estás aquí?

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Dum, dum, duuuum. A ver, ¿cuántos de ustedes se espraban eso? Habrán olvidado todas las sosadas que pasaron al inicio y sólo se habrán concentrado en este último trocito, ¿verdad? xD No los culpo, era más o menos mi intención.

Ah, ¿vieron que sí estaba preparando otro fic? Me he tardado una eternidad porque me gusta adelantar antes de publicar cualquier cosa. De hecho, estoy a punto de escribir el penúltimo capítulo. Creo que se me fue un poquito la mano con eso de adelantar… ¡Pero es mejor así! Porque ahora sólo me queda, además de escribir estos dos últimos capítulos, releer y corregir en donde haga falta antes de publicar.

Como pueden ver, intento deshacerme de mi lado azucarado al escribir esta historia. Bueno, es sólo el primer capítulo, pero ya pueden ver por dónde irá la cosa y por eso es de Rating M. Más específicamente a partir del siguiente, ya que ahí habrán escenas un tanto fuertes. No sé si recuerdan que en mi anterior fic largo, Fields of Fireflies (demasiado… shoujo…) una vez dije que no me gustaba escribir escenas de lemon. Ahora solo quiero hacerlo mejor, porque hay escenas que lo requieren. No se preocupen, que tampoco será algo exagerado.

Oh, y con respecto al intento de poema que hay ahí arriba, debajo del título, es algo con lo que decidí guiarme al inicio, como una especie de historia alterna que pudiese ser comparada con esta misma. Habrán más versos conforme la historia avance, y si prestan atención a lo que dice, pueden descubrir ciertas cosas con respecto a la trama.

¡Y les agradecería de todo corazón cualquier tipo de crítica que puedan hacerme! Si hay algo extraño por ahí, si tengo dedazos, errores ortográficos… o si hay algo fuera de lugar, por favor avísenme. ¡Y por favor, anímense a comentar si el capítulo fue de su agrado o no, les prometo que no muerdo :D!

Muy buenas noches y hasta la próxima, que creo que será el siguiente lunes.


	2. Comienza la pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**2.** Comienza la pesadilla

Lo siguiente que Rin supo fue que la estantería a su espalda se había caído con un escandaloso sonido. El demonio se le había pegado queriendo tocarla, así que lo único de lo que ella fue capaz fue de retroceder. Sólo le tomó un segundo tropezar contra el estante y dar también contra el suelo, clavándose en la mano sin darse cuenta un trozo de cerámica rota de un jarrón. Apenas podía ver, aterrada, cómo aquella persona a la que le guardaba tanto cariño desaparecía ante sus ojos para dejarle paso a un monstruo.

Sin darle tiempo de acercarse más, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió. ¡Tenía que salir de su recámara, quizás alguien…!

―Ni lo pienses ―dijo él con tono calmado, interponiéndose velozmente entre ella y la puerta.

Rin se paralizó en su sitio. Casi podía sentir cómo su corazón dejaba de palpitar. La distancia que ella ganaba retrocediendo lentamente él la recuperaba enseguida, dejándola con escasas opciones para escapar o al menos ponerse a salvo. Cuando la espalda de la chica se vio limitada una vez más, ahora contra una pared sólida, el demonio esbozó el amago de una sonrisa.

―Creí que estabas ansiosa por servirme ―habló él, arrastrando las palabras de una manera que logró hacerle helar la sangre―. Hasta prometiste trabajar duro.

―¡No me refería a…!

―Éste es tu único propósito aquí ―la cortó él, apoyando ambos brazos a cada lado de ella y acercando su rostro al suyo. Las uñas de Rin se clavaron en la madera al sentir el aliento sobre su piel. Comenzó a respirar muy deprisa mientras sentía cómo él apegaba más su cuerpo a ella.

―¡Aléjese de mí! ―gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, justo cuando los afilados colmillos rozaban su cuello.

Pero sólo logró alejarlo lo suficiente para separar sus torsos. Lentamente, el rostro del hombre se separó de ella y le mostró una mirada tenebrosa. Estaba furioso.

Con una sola mano y una fuerza innecesaria aprisionó ambas muñecas de Rin, elevándolas sobre su cabeza. Y para evitar que siguiera moviéndose, clavó su muslo entre las piernas de ella. Rin entonces se percató de la mancha de sangre sobre el haori masculino, cosa de la que él no parecía haberse enterado aún.

―¿Acaso te resistes… ―siseó el demonio, pegando la boca en su oreja. La mano que sujetaba sus muñecas se cerró más firmemente― cuando es tu único deber? ―con su mano libre abrió las telas de la yukata de Rin dejando casi totalmente descubiertos sus senos.

Deslizó las yemas por el contorno inferior de uno, logrando sacarle un escalofrío tremendo a la asustada chica. Pellizcó fuertemente el pezón al mismo tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido de dolor. Seguidamente, apretó el muslo en contra de su entrepierna, tocando a propósito aquella área tan sensible aún bajo varias capas de tela.

―¡Deténgase…! ―bramó ella débilmente entre sollozos, tratando de retorcerse inútilmente para escapar. No podía controlar ni los temblores de su cuerpo ni su forzada respiración, lo que le daba un mareo terrible. Si el hombre no estuviese sujetándola tan sólidamente se habría desplomado sin dudarlo― ¡Por favor, deténgase!

_Esto no está pasando, esto no puede estar pasando…_

Sus frágiles lamentos subieron de tono al sentir cómo su seno era estrujado y los dientes del demonio mordían su cuello, bajando por él hasta su clavícula.

Se retorció con más fuerza, queriendo liberar sus manos y lastimándose todavía más. Incluso intentaba patearlo, pero su agarre era tan firme que apenas podía moverse. Al verse tan aprisionada e indefensa, pensando únicamente en lo que sería de ella a continuación, no pudo más sino llorar horrorizada. La sangre de su palma derecha se había escurrido hasta su codo y seguía recorriendo el camino hasta abajo, para finalmente dar con la boca del mononoke.

Al sentir el sabor metálico en sus labios, Sesshomaru alzó la mirada al lugar de la herida, deteniéndose momentáneamente en los ojos aterrados de la muchacha que aún luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. El demonio separó su cuerpo del de ella, observando cómo ésta se sacudía mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Retiró la pierna de su lugar y finalmente la soltó, dejándola caer de boca al suelo. Rin sólo pudo protegerse el rostro con sus cansados brazos, y apenas levantó un poco la mirada para poder observar al youkai, temiendo lo que haría ahora.

―Qué decepción… ―exclamó él con voz grave, limpiándose el rastro de sangre de la cara con la mano que conservaba limpia―. Creí que pondrías mayor empeño en tu trabajo ― Rin sólo entreabrió su boca, anonadada, con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que creyó que rompería sus costillas. Sesshomaru notó su labio inferior temblaba descontrolado―. Espero encontrarte mañana con una mejor actitud. De lo contrario, me parece que tu estancia aquí será muy lamentable.

Y dicho aquello, salió de la habitación caminando como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido, cerrando la puerta corrediza con tal delicadeza que parecía no querer hacer ruido alguno.

Entonces Rin pudo llorar.

…

Después de una larga noche en vela, acompañada únicamente por su terrible miedo y sus incontenibles sollozos, Rin vio como los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se asomaban por la ventanilla superior.

Cuando la luz del nuevo día inundó por completo la recámara, sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban y moverlas le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Corrió como pudo hasta la puerta, desesperada por buscar ayuda o una forma de salir de ahí. No le importaba cómo, sólo quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y por más que intentó deslizarla, ésta no cedía. Volvió a llorar presa de la desesperación, dándole golpes a la madera para llamar la atención de alguien que pudiera pasar por ahí. Pero sus llamados de ayuda nunca fueron respondidos, y los golpeteos fueron cesando lentamente. Ahora también le dolía la garganta y su voz suplicante se había convertido en un hilito casi inentendible. Incluso trató de romper la parte superior de la puerta, que tenía papel de arroz sobre la estructura de madera, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Era más bien como una resistente lona que no se desgarraba, ni siquiera con los pedazos de cerámica con los que había tratado de hacerlo.

Agotada y viendo cómo las energías la abandonaban se dejó resbalar descuidadamente hasta dar contra el suelo. No sabía qué hacer.

Todavía no podía creerlo ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso? Siempre pensó que el youkai le tenía afecto, y la protegía como si de verdad le importase su seguridad. ¡Hasta la dejaba dormir en su estola las noches más frías! Tanto cariño que ella le había mostrado a lo largo de los años, y tantos pequeños actos que le habían hecho creer que él la quería… ¿Todo fue un engaño? ¿Siempre había tenido esas retorcidas intenciones con ella?

Cerró fuertemente los párpados, ocultando sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Estaba muy cansada. Aquella, sin contar con la muerte de su familia, había sido la peor noche de su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que él le dijo, la manera en la que la había mirado, la forma con la que había tocado su piel… Su cuerpo reanudó los temblores al revivir aquella sensación de impotencia que había tenido entonces. Porque ni siquiera podía defenderse; no había manera de escapar.

Un sonido metálico llamó su atención, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente para ver que la puerta de al lado se abría finalmente. Con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, preparada para correr lo más rápido que fuera posible. Pero Tsukune estaba ahí, impidiéndole el paso con su mirada indiferente.

―Le he traído el desayuno, señorita ―le dijo parcamente, sin mirarla a la cara, mientras dejaba la bandeja rápidamente en el suelo. Rin quiso hasta saltar sobre ella ahora que estaba doblada, pero cuando apenas lo pensaba, la mujer se incorporó de nuevo, limitando su huída.

―Y-yo… ―trató de hablar Rin, temblorosa― q-quisiera salir de aquí. Por favor, déjeme salir.

―El amo dio órdenes de que permaneciera en sus aposentos ―le contestó con el mismo tono, desesperándola. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿No le importaba en lo más mínimo?

―Pero necesito… por favor, sólo déjeme marchar.

―Regresaré en la tarde para traer su almuerzo. Buen día.

―¡Espere! ―antes de lo que la chica hubiera pensado, la youkai ya había cerrado la puerta y pasado la llave. De nuevo ignoró los golpeteos que dio contra la madera y la dejó en total soledad.

Cuando se cansó de pedir ayuda otra vez, reparó en la bandeja que seguía en el suelo. ¿Cómo rayos podía comer? El sólo pensarlo le daba náuseas.

Una o dos horas después, agotada y desvanecida luego de toda una noche en vela, no le quedó de otra más que desplomarse sobre el futón, y apenas su cabeza tocó el cojín, las lágrimas acudieron a ella una vez más. Quizás si se dormía, despertaría más tarde y se daría cuenta que no era más que una pesadilla.

Después de mucho rato, se quedó dormida al no poder aguantar más. Pero ni en sus sueños conseguía paz. Se despertaba constantemente, asustada por cada pesadilla que le recordaba lo que le esperaba aquella noche, consiguiendo desarrollarle así una angustia aún mayor.

Se despertó sobresaltada varias veces más, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba comenzado a anochecer. La bandeja con su desayuno había desaparecido, y ahora, sobre la mesita, había otra mucho más rebosante que debía ser su cena. Incluso alguien había limpiado el desorden de la recámara, recogió los pedazos del jarrón roto, reparó la estantería antes volcada y limpió los rastros de sangre en el suelo y la puerta.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, como si las cosas las hubieran dejado impecables para esa misma noche.

_Es verdad… él dijo que esta noche… _

―Oh, Dioses… ―murmuró ella con un hilillo de voz, tapándose la boca con la mano y colocando la frente sobre sus rodillas. Estaba hecha un ovillo desde hace horas, con la vana intención de sentirse al menos más protegida.

Pensaba al reanudar el débil gimoteo. Estaba tan indefensa y asustada… No quería pensar que aquella persona que tanto idolatraba podía ser capaz de… de…

―Rin ―una voz a su lado logró tensarla bajo las sábanas, deteniendo también todo movimiento que su cuerpo pudiera hacer.

No… no podía ser tan pronto, no podía…

―Tranquila, Rin, soy yo. Jaken ―tuvo que decir el pequeño youkai para calmarla, al ver cómo la chica debajo de las telas comenzaba a temblar.

―Se-señor Jaken… ―dijo ella con la voz muy rasposa, sacando un poco la cabeza de su escondite.

―Por todos los Dioses, te ves terrible. No has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día, ¿estás…?

Rin sacó un poco más su rostro, demostrándole sus terribles ojeras y ojos hinchados. Pero la expresión abatida habló por sí misma, haciéndole saber a Jaken la verdad.

―Ay, Rin ―suspiró antes de que ella hiciera una mueca para comprimir un nuevo llanto mientras se sentaba―. No, no llores, no llores ―le pidió él rápidamente, al ver los maltratados ojos femeninos se humedecían. El demonio se quedó en silencio un momento, fijando la mirada en el suelo―. Lo siento mucho ―dijo poco después―, nunca quise que esto sucediera.

―¿Usted… usted lo sabía?

―Desde que el amo dio órdenes de preparar ésta habitación… ―suspiró él, aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Si fuese posible, Rin se habría horrorizado todavía más.

―¿Por qué no me lo advirtió? Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…

Ocultó el rostro entre sus palmas, dando un largo resoplido de derrota.

―Lo siento… te dije un montón de veces que te quedaras en la aldea en lugar de acompañarnos, traté de explicarte que no debías venir con nosotros. No pensé que me creerías si te dijera… ―cortó él, apretando los puñitos de sus manos, para luego agregar en un tono muy serio―. El amo seguramente me hubiera matado si te hubiese revelado la verdad.

La chica calló un momento, sin siquiera moverse más allá de respirar. Finalmente retiró las manos de su cara y le dirigió una mueca de tristeza.

―¿Ésta fue su intención desde el principio? ―preguntó con la voz ida y muy baja. Miró insistentemente a Jaken, esperanzada de alguna respuesta que pudiera sacarla un poco de aquel mal sueño.

Pero él no dijo nada. _Es común que haga esto. Trae varias mujeres, pero generalmente las deja marchar en poco tiempo y se olvida del asunto_. Con aquello habría sido más que suficiente, le habría dado la tranquilidad de saber que esa situación tenía fin. Nada. Sólo pudo devolverle una expresión derrotada y triste, destrozando la minúscula expectativa que ella se comenzaba a formar.

―Oh, Dioses… ―tapó la boca con su mano, reviviendo brevemente la angustia que la sola noche anterior había provocado en ella. _Y ni siquiera había pasado nada…_

Jaken la contempló un instante, sumida en sus propias pesadillas y temores, más blanca que un fantasma.

―Encontraremos la manera de sacarte de aquí, sin importar lo que cueste. Y nunca tendrás que regresar, Rin. Te lo prometo ―aseguró él muy solemnemente, clavando sus enormes ojos amarillos en los de ella. Rin quiso dedicarle una sonrisa, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo―. Hasta entonces, tendrás que ser fuerte. Tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga, no le des razones para que te lastime ―_más_, quiso añadir, pero no se atrevió. La chica formó una mueca de indignación, ¿cómo rayos podía pedirle eso? ¡Era imposible! Pero antes de responder algo, él agregó rápidamente―. Es la única opción que tienes, Rin. No lo hagas enfadar, sólo… sólo enfréntalo. Tampoco quiero que pases por esto ―su tono bajó a uno casi de súplica, cosa que ella nunca había visto en él. Nunca pensó que Jaken pudiera ser tan… _humano_―, pero debes buscar la manera de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo será hasta que puedas salir de aquí.

Rin lo meditó un rato, acelerando su respiración cada vez que repetía las palabras de su amigo. Enfrentarlo… Hacer todo lo que él diga… no podía, sencillamente no podía dejarse llevar por eso. ¡Dioses, no quería volver a tocarlo nunca más! El sólo pensarlo le apretaba el nudo en la garganta y removía su estómago.

De haber algún contacto entre ellos, hubiera preferido que no fuera forzado. Que fuera cuidadoso y consentido. Pero… el que ella lo quisiera así en su fuero interno desde hacía años, no significaba que pasaría. Ninguna de las cosas que realmente quería pasarían jamás.

Ojalá tuviera alguna mejor opción.

Ella asintió una sola vez, aún impactada por cómo habían salido las cosas. Jaken le dedicó una minúscula sonrisa para brindarle aliento. Rin jamás supo que ese demonio le tuviera tanto aprecio. Tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida…

Un calorcito se encendió en su pecho al comprender que no estaba del todo sola. Que al menos tenía alguien a su lado que haría su mayor esfuerzo por ayudarla.

―Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Jaken… es usted un buen amigo ―esta vez sí pudo sonreír, queriendo demostrarle que todo estaría bien. Si tenía que soportar aquel tormento, lo haría sólo porque quería salir de él cuanto antes.

Cuando el youkai se disponía a decirle algo más, la puerta de la recámara se abrió de improviso. El cuerpo de Rin se congeló al ver quién estaba parado en el umbral. Vestido de una manera mucho más ligera, sin su armadura ni interminables capas de ropa encima, el Daiyoukai mostraba un semblante severo y aterrador.

―Lárgate, Jaken. No tienes nada que hacer aquí ―ordenó enseguida, de un terrible humor.

―Amo… ―trató de hablar el youkai verde. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, que no le hiciera nada a la niña o al menos hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero un fruncimiento de ceño por parte del Daiyoukai fue suficiente para helarle la sangre.

Alterando y tragando en seco, miró a Rin a modo de disculpa. Ella podía ver en sus ojos que realmente quería defenderla, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. No pudo aplazar más su retirada, así que finalmente salió de la recámara siendo escrutado fríamente por los ojos del hombre de blanco.

Al saberse solos, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Miró un momento a la mesita de la habitación, notando la cena de Rin intacta en su bandeja.

La chica, al contrario, miraba un punto ciego entre las sábanas, concentrándose en mantener la mente vacía. Si eso era una pesadilla, ahora era el momento para despertar. Su corazón podía dejar de funcionar si seguía latiendo con esa violencia, estaba segura.

―Desvístete ―demandó él exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

Algo en su interior se tensó apenas lo escuchó.

Por alguna razón, el temor de Rin se comenzó a convertir en enojo, y su pesada respiración no lo dejaba en dudas.

¿Qué derecho tenía él a obligarla a hacer eso? Aunque fuese su subordinada, tenía suficiente conciencia como para saber que aquel era el trabajo de una prostituta; cosa que ella no era ni por asomo.

Dejando de lado momentáneamente su miedo por lo que sucedería en las próximas horas, lo miró rencorosa. Aquel no era su señor, no era su protector, no era _nadie_. Sólo un monstruo.

«Enfréntalo», le dijo el señor Jaken. Muy bien, lo enfrentaría. Si ese youkai pensaba que le haría la existencia miserable al forzarla, pues se equivocaba. Sabía que tenía que guardar la compostura, pero había también otras maneras de plantarle cara.

―¿Acaso no hablé claro? ―siseó él, parándose al lado de su cama y observándola con molestia.

―Me gustaría saber algo ―habló ella, con mayor seguridad en su voz que en su propia mente―: si odia tanto a los humanos, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?

Como única respuesta, Sesshomaru arrugó aún más el entrecejo, acrecentando su mueca de desprecio.

Rin apretó los puños, buscando en algún lado de su ser un poco más de valor.

―Ah, ¿es que mi nuevo trabajo me ha negado ser escuchada, o simplemente usted no me quiere responder?

Estaba tan fuera de sí que se había olvidado de quién era aquel al que trataba. Pero eso tampoco le importaba. Dentro de poco aquel ser le arrebataría cualquier rastro de inocencia en su cuerpo, así que ella se sentía en todo el derecho de ser tan grosera como le viniese en gana.

El aludido tomó rápidamente su rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Cuida tu lengua ―murmuró con la voz más grave de lo normal, clavando sus frías orbes doradas en las suyas marrones―, si no quieres que te la arranque.

Rin se sorprendió por lo cruel que había sonado. Él jamás le había hablado de esa manera. No necesitó escucharle decir nada más para comprender que su querido protector en realidad se había marchado.

La soltó bruscamente, haciéndole girar un poco la cara. Era como si la odiara tanto que no soportase tocar su piel.

Ella lo miró a la cara, tratando de comprender por qué estaba haciendo eso. ¿Hizo algo malo, acaso? ¿De verdad la odiaba?

Con cierto temor a que cumpliese su amenaza, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus temblorosas manos, se deshizo lo más lentamente que pudo de su yukata de dormir, hasta que sólo le quedaran como protección las sábanas que le servían como un inútil escudo. Su respiración se aceleró y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar aún más los puños para sentirse vagamente más segura.

Pero no había nada que pudiese protegerla a esas alturas.

En menos de un segundo, el demonio que se había puesto de cuclillas para tomarla del mentón se había abalanzado sobre ella, casi haciéndola caer de espaldas contra la cama. Rin tomó profundas bocanadas, enfocada en controlar el temblor de sus labios. Se quedó inmóvil, dividida entre el pasmo y la incertidumbre sobre lo que se suponía que debería hacer. Dioses, cómo deseaba darle un golpe, una patada… ¡lo que fuera! Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, le era imposible moverse.

El youkai ―que parecía haber desarrollado una afición por su cuello y hombros― había arrancado con un tirón la sábana que la cubría, bajando así sus manos y cabeza, tocando cualquier trocito de piel a su alcance. Con cada caricia que él daba, Rin sentía cómo se formaba una profunda grieta en su alma. Pese a su nueva actitud de 'haga lo que le dé la gana', por dentro seguía estando tan aterrada y destrozada como antes.

Tuvo que concentrarse al máximo para no gemir ante los mordiscos que él le proporcionaba en los pechos. Oprimió enérgicamente las manos en el futón, perdiendo momentáneamente la sensibilidad en ellas, también para evitar golpearlo. No lo creía muy sensato, sabiendo que él no pondría reparos en devolvérselo con creces. Sesshomaru ya la había hecho recostarse boca arriba con un leve empujón de su propio cuerpo y al ser ella incapaz de combatir contra él, se dejó caer como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Luchó varias veces contra los impulsos de su cuerpo, quien al parecer, comenzaba a despertar gracias al estímulo. _Maldito traidor, _pensó mordiéndose los labios. Cuando las manos del youkai llegaron a su entrepierna, el respingo que dio la habría hecho saltar si no hubiese estado tan aprisionada contra él y la cama. Ahora sí intentaba alejarse de él, sacudiéndose para zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

―No… por favor, no… ―susurró con la voz desquebrajada. Se había prometido ser fuerte, pero la máscara se le estaba cayendo con cada caricia y mordisco sobre su cuerpo―. Basta…

El Daiyoukai le hizo caso omiso, y la sujetó con más fuerza, demostrándole que él seguía teniendo el control.

Y pese a sus intentos de alejarse y atestar patadas, Rin comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño, algo que no sabía si le gustaba o no. Era fuego, un fuego ardiente que le quemaba por dentro. Casi como si se hubiese tragado un carbón en llamas y éste hubiera llegado de alguna manera hasta el vientre, esparciéndose desde ahí a cualquier parte que él invadiese.

Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera. Era como si… como si la sangre de sus venas corriera a toda velocidad, despertando furiosamente aquellas partes de su anatomía a las que no les había prestado nunca atención.

Por más que combatiera contra sus instintos más básicos, no logró contener un gemido, entre sorpresa, dolor y quizás un poco de placer, cuando el demonio adentró sus dedos en ella. Éste levantó la cara de sus pechos y la miró con cierta burla.

―Tu cuerpo te traiciona ―le dijo al volver a escuchar otro gemido ahogado en su garganta. La cara de Rin estaba muy roja y desde hacía mucho que había notado su acelerada respiración y pulso desenfrenado. Aunque se resistiera, no tenía manera de ocultar lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

Los temblores reanudaron su marcha mientras ella batallaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlar las respuestas de su carne. Su mente le gritaba que luchara, que se refugiara de alguna manera de aquel terrible hombre, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a decir en voz baja que quería continuar.

No… no, debería detenerse. Lo que él le estaba haciendo estaba mal. La estaba obligando, hasta la había amenazado… Ella no era su esposa ni mucho menos ninguna ramera como para cumplir con lo que él demandaba. ¡No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella!

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se había deshecho ya de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante ella, quien podía ignorar ese detalle gracias a sus ojos firmemente cerrados. El mononoke continuó con sus caricias, ahora más toscas que antes. _Como si la castigara_. Rin no sabía ―ni quería― cómo interpretar aquello.

―Abre los ojos ―ordenó él poco después―. Ahora, Rin. Quiero que me mires.

La chica los abrió de golpe, dirigiendo sus pupilas hasta donde había oído la voz. ¿_En qué momento se desvistió?_ Pensó horrorizada al ver su torso desnudo. Sabía que no llevaba tampoco la hakama, pero prefirió no bajar la vista para comprobarlo.

El hombre estaba posicionado entre sus piernas, muy pegado a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla. Su rostro estaba acalorado y adornado con varias gotas de sudor y la larga cabellera plateada se adhería a su espalda y frente. Rin no había sentido su propio sudor recorrerle la piel hasta ese entonces.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó por los labios masculinos, mientras la miraba fijamente. _Gané_, le dijo con los ojos, al tocarla ―sin las manos, ya que éstas sujetaban sus rodillas― en la entrada de su intimidad. Al sentir ese contacto, la chica dio un respingo de pánico, y logró librarse de él, arrastrándose de costado por el suelo, apretando instintivamente las piernas.

Se olvidó entonces de que él estaba ahí, a menos de un metro de ella, escrutándola duramente con la mirada.

Tapó su boca con una mano y llevó la otra a su pecho, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, queriendo así desaparecer de ese lugar. El pánico le salía por cada poro de la piel, secando su garganta e irritando sus ojos. Ya ni siquiera intentaba tranquilizarse, sabía que era en vano. _Por todos los cielos, que alguien me ayude, ¡quien sea! Quiero salir de aquí…_

Abrió los ojos sólo un poco, buscándolo. Para su horror, se había movido lo suficiente como para rozarle nuevamente las rodillas, observándola con un dejo de impaciencia y enfado, lo que la hizo sentir más pequeña e indefensa.

―¡No me toque! ―gritó con la voz rota, antes de que la mano de éste se posara en su hombro― ¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Déjeme en paz!

―Eso no te servirá de nuevo ―le habló tranquilamente, tomándola de las muñecas y separándolas de su cuerpo logrando que se incorporara un poco.

―¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme a casa! ―volvió a gritar como si fuera una niña pequeña, luchando con poca fuerza para soltarse del firme agarre. Ya no tenía energía para seguir peleando contra lo inevitable.

―Me parece haberte dejado claro cuál era tu propósito en éste lugar.

Rin lo miró directamente en los ojos, esperanzada de encontrar a su querido señor, creyendo que éste vendría de algún sitio y la rescataría de aquel desconocido.

―Señor Sesshomaru…, no… no lo haga ―le pidió casi con dulzura, rezando por hacerlo entrar en razón mientras posaba la mano temblorosa en el pómulo masculino, mirándolo con sus ojos cegados en lágrimas―. P-por favor, ya fue suficiente… no quiero hacer esto. Por favor, no me obligue a…

Pero sólo encontró hielo en sus ojos dorados, los mismos que antaño le habían regalado calidez y seguridad. Ahora no quedaba nada de eso, todo había desaparecido… o quizás, no existió nunca.

Justo cuando Rin lo comprendió, el demonio se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo y sin siquiera un aviso, separó sus piernas y se había introducido en ella de golpe. La mujer esta vez no pudo contener el grito de dolor al sentir la telilla que protegía su virginidad desgarrándose.

―Creo que ya no podré decirte «pequeña Rin» ―susurró a su oído, haciéndola recostarse en el suelo al momento de comenzar a moverse. Rin, que tenía las manos apoyadas en los hombros masculinos en un intento de apartarlo de ella, clavó fieramente las uñas en su piel al sentir cómo el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más, para poco después tratar de alejarlo con los débiles golpes de sus puños. El demonio no paraba de embestirla de manera tan brutal que le impedía respirar con regularidad, mientras ella seguía diciéndole que se detuviera, que la estaba lastimando.

La falta de oxígeno la hizo entrar en un estado semiinconsciente, como si se tratase de alguien que se despertaba y volvía a dormir varias veces durante una noche de fiebre espantosamente alta. Le dolía la cabeza y le costaba mantener pensamientos claros ―si es que podía pensar en algo en ese momento―, ayudándola de cierta manera a sobrellevar medianamente mejor todo lo que pasaba.

El youkai ahora la había sentado en su regazo, haciéndole apoyar la espalda contra su pecho mientras la recorría con sus manos. Pese a que presentó lucha, tratando de alejarse de él o inclusive golpearlo en donde sea que alcanzase, no tuvo ningún éxito para evitar que siguiera moviéndose en su interior a su antojo.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que el cuerpo de Rin actuaba por su cuenta, y su cerebro nadaba en una especie de limbo. Ya le daba igual, prefería que fuera así. Era como si su mente y su cuerpo fuesen entidades apartes y la verdadera Rin se encontrara entre ellos. Así pues, mientras su voz seguía gimiendo débilmente por cada movimiento, sus pensamientos se encerraron en un lugar donde casi no se oía nada.

Estaba tan cansada que no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sólo dejó que aquella persona que no conocía hiciera lo que quería con ella. Estaba en un trance, donde se sentía en la piel de una extraña mientras que su auténtico ser estaba acurrucado en un rincón alejado, esforzándose por mantener distancia de ese cuerpo ultrajado.

…

Si le hubieran preguntado una palabra para describir aquella noche, habría contestado _pesadilla_.

Fue doloroso, humillante, desgarrador… tantas palabras horribles que acudían a su mente en ese momento, mientras intentaba controlar el ardor constante de sus ojos.

―Felicidades ―le dijo él, antes de marcharse―, ya eres toda una mujer ―y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola finalmente sola y mancillada en el suelo de su recámara.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente, queriendo aplacar el castañeteo que éstos propiciaban. Sus puños también se cerraron, dejándole los nudillos blancos. Se sentía débil y físicamente agotada, pero aún así había algo más. Algo completamente nuevo.

Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba. Había traicionado su confianza, lastimándola a niveles en los que jamás hubiera creído posible. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron al fin por sus mejillas, impregnadas de aquel rencor y profunda tristeza.

―Nunca… nunca lo perdonaré ―prometió dolida, llevándose el puño a los labios.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Sí, estoy editando algunos capítulos. No podía aguantar algunos cuántos errores y me decidí a cambiarlos. Chocolates para el que se dé cuenta xD**

Vaya, ¿quién diría que Sesshomaru podría llegar a ser tan… bestia? Bueno, de hecho, he estado viendo los primeros episodios de Inuyasha (ah, mi tierna infancia pasó de nuevo por mis ojos) y me encontré con el primer Sesshomaru que nos habían ofrecido: un tipo frío, arrogante y extremadamente cruel. Y extrañé un pelín esas características suyas que lo definieron tanto al inicio. No hay que olvidar que es un demonio, uno con sus maneras muy particulares de hacer las cosas.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No por el lemon, porque es algo que no me gusta utilizar mucho, pero sin él habría quedado todo muy incompleto. Y que se note que nunca tuve intenciones morbosas ni sádicas, sólo coloqué lo que creí necesario. Porque uno de los géneros de la historia es "Angst", así que traté de llenar esa categoría lo mejor que pude.

Cambiando de tema, ¡Catorce reviews! _Holly crap!_ No tienen idea lo mucho que me emociona ese número xD Para ser el primer capítulo no creo que haya estado mal. Oh, y por cierto… ¿soy yo o la historia no apareció en la sección de fics de Inuyasha en español? Es realmente muy extraño, quizás tenga algún problema, o le di a alguna opción en especial cuando publiqué. En fin, aún así me sorprende que tanta gente me haya encontrado. Y como es mi costumbre, hora de agradecer a los valientes que dejaron sus comentarios :D

**Lorena, Joeslie, LeslieCaroRiver, Hadeyn-chan, Maria Makisan, Mora, Zhishasu-negrita, Seras, Mariebq, Rose Thane, Ginny Chan, Ex Naru spp, Helena y Black urora.** ¡Les debo mucho, chicas! Y que los demás que leen de entre las sombras se animen también a comentar, que no muerdo xD Me interesa realmente conocer las opiniones de los lectores, para saber que tan bien o mal estoy llevando este nuevo proyecto.

¡Muchos besos a todos, y hasta el próximo lunes!


	3. Sin escapatoria

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**3.** Sin escapatoria

Aquellas semanas fueron las más desesperantes en la vida de Rin. Cada vez que lo sentía acercarse, sus brazos y piernas reaccionaban rabiosamente para zafarse de aquellos firmes agarres, retorciéndose hasta el punto de lastimarse a sí misma con tal de evitar su contacto. Pero cuando ya estaba cansada de pelear, se obligaba a cerrar su mente de las cosas que le hacía. No podía conseguirlo como ella quería, pero prefería seguir intentándolo a encarar la cruda realidad por su cuenta.

Grande fue su alivio al descubrir una pequeña mancha roja en sus sábanas al levantarse esa mañana. Le había bajado el periodo, gracias a los Dioses. Ya tenía un tiempo de retraso bastante alarmante y lo último que quería era quedarse encinta de… de aquel monstruo. Esa noche podría descansar de él, a diferencia de las visitas ―no diarias, pero si frecuentes― que era forzada a atender.

Se tumbó de espaldas, apaciguada por primera vez en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Aunque se pasara las primeras horas del día con calambres en el vientre, cualquier cosa era preferible antes que tener que soportar otra tortuosa noche como lo habían sido las anteriores.

Tsukune apareció un poco más tarde, anunciándole que era la hora del desayuno como ya era habitual. Inconscientemente Rin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio ―la primera en un buen tiempo, notó―, ignorando el desagrado pintado en su rostro. Igual que las veces anteriores, la humana recibió los alimentos en su propia habitación ya que habían sido pocas las oportunidades en las que le habían permitido salir. Siempre los ojos de los guardias y la servidumbre estaban puestos en ella, alertas ante cualquier intento de huída. Como si los altos muros no fueran suficiente para retenerla… Por eso prefería permanecer en la recámara, al menos ahí nadie la miraba de aquella manera. Y sobre todo, no quería encontrarse al dueño de sus pesadillas ni por casualidad.

Al tener la bandeja en la mesita, aprovechó para pedirle también otro par de cosas a la youkai.

―¿Cree que podrían esta vez traerme el agua suficiente para llenar la bañera, por favor? La sirvienta dudó un segundo para luego mirar algo seguramente interesante en el suelo de madera.

―En unos momentos enviaré a Nagi para que le prepare su baño ―le dijo lánguidamente, haciendo un gesto―. Con permiso ―con una pequeña reverencia y un suave portazo, Tsukune desapareció.

Tenía que admitir que la mujer había sido grosera aquella vez. Bueno, como lo eran casi todos los youkais de ese castillo. Pero sinceramente no le importaba, estaba demasiado aliviada aquella mañana a sabiendas que su condición mantendría al mononoke a raya por algún tiempo y esperó pacientemente a que la chica que se encargaba de prepararle el baño llegase con los enormes baldes en sus brazos.

Pese a los sucesos no tan recientes entre Rin y el señor del castillo, Nagi, aquella sirvienta, se había mostrado amable y simpática con ella. Era la única persona en ese lugar, sin contar a Jaken, que no la desaprobaba con la mirada ni le hacía sentir como si fuese un insecto. Era bastante conciliador encontrar al menos a alguien que la tratara como a un igual luego de las malas experiencias que había tenido.

Rin recordó fugazmente la manera en que casi le había exigido a Tsukune agua para poder asearse la mañana siguiente de su _primer encuentro_ con el Daiyoukai. Estaba desesperada por limpiarse, quitarse su olor, su presencia de la piel. Había estado al menos una hora restregando jabones y aceites contra su cuerpo para luego arrojarse el resto del agua de los baldes encima. Pero ahora que se sentía algo mejor, quería darse un baño como era debido.

Comió sólo un poco del arroz que le habían traído como parte del desayuno, descubriendo que aún no recuperaba el apetito. Y seguramente tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pero no le preocupaba. Estaba acostumbrada a comer poco, y en situaciones especiales, _poco_ significaba _nada_. Para cuando dirigió los palillos a su boca por última vez, Nagi apareció con unos baldes de madera mucho mayores a los anteriores. Le dirigió un saludo silencioso a Rin luego de pedir permiso para pasar, y vació el contenido en la enorme tina del baño.

―Ya le traigo el agua restante, señorita. Y el señor Hiro está preparando el fuego para la calefacción. Es más placentero bañarse con el agua tibia, créame ―sonrió al salir con las cubetas vacías.

Rin le respondió tímidamente fijándose en sus espectaculares ojos, algo que le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio. La esclerótica, blanca en casi todos los seres, Nagi la tenía negra mientras que el iris era de un enigmático color naranja. Las pupilas, siguiendo el patrón inusual, eran blancas. Era como si hubiesen tomado unos ojos corrientes y les hubieran invertido los colores. Ése era el único rasgo demoníaco que podía encontrar en la muchacha, ya que el resto de su ser parecía pertenecer a una humana corriente.

Pero pese a su rareza, aquellos ojos le transmitían mucha calma y confianza.

―Te lo agradezco ―le dijo Rin, apenada por habérsele quedado viendo de nuevo. La joven sirvienta se encogió de hombros simpáticamente al desaparecer de la habitación y regresó poco después para terminar de llenar la tina por completo. Al salir le dedicó una única reverencia respetuosa acompañada de una sonrisita cómplice, dejándola así completamente sola.

Después de restregar frenéticamente su cuerpo con los jabones hasta dejar su piel enrojecida ―como venía haciendo desde los últimos días― se dejó caer pesadamente en la bañera, acogida por la calidez del agua. Se quedó totalmente quieta entonces, con el único sonido de su acompasada respiración como compañía. Alzó la vista hacia la ventanilla sobre la bañera, viendo casualmente un par de pajaritos volar cerca mientras piaban alegremente entre sí, tan libres y ajenos a todas las cosas que iban mal en el mundo. Se paró de golpe, haciendo que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones.

¡No iba a quedarse encerrada toda su vida! Tenía que salir y distraerse, tratar de enfocar su mente en alguna otra cosa que no fuera él. No podía dejarle ver lo mucho que todo la había afectado, así que comenzaría sacando su trasero de esas cuatro paredes de una vez por todas, sin importarle la estricta vigilancia.

Salió del baño dando fuertes pisotones con un semblante decidido. No tenía idea de qué podía hacer estando afuera, pero no se quedaría más tiempo sola ahí adentro. Aunque eso significara encontrarse con el mononoke.

Se vistió con un lindo kimono morado y adornó su larga cabellera negra con una pequeña trenza en un lado de la cabeza, a modo de sustituir su característica coletilla. Dando un último resoplido para terminar de darse valor, salió.

_Gracias al cielo que no hay nadie por aquí_, pensó un poco nerviosa, de nuevo siendo atacada por una ola de inseguridad. Parecía que regresaba al castillo luego de varios meses de ausencia ya que le parecía tan grande y vacío como la primera vez que lo pisó.

Llegó al patio más cercano a su recámara, siendo recibida por una fresca brisa que le removió los cabellos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al sentir aquella suave caricia invisible. Oh, cuánto le había hecho falta un poco de aire.

Apretó sin querer la mandíbula al notar cómo un par de hombres se le quedaban viendo disimuladamente a la distancia. Todos ahí eran youkais, ¿verdad? Seguramente su olor era demasiado evidente para ese entonces. Se mordió el labio inferior, forzándose a dirigir la vista hacia otra dirección. De nuevo se sentía como una intrusa, como se había sentido los primeros días al llegar al castillo.

Siguió de largo sin atreverse a salir al jardín. Sólo quería irse de su habitación, no estaba todavía preparada para mirar a todos esos prejuiciosos desconocidos a la cara para que la hicieran sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió. ¿Quién era el único en aquel inmenso lugar que no la juzgaría ni desaprobaría? Atravesó los pasillos con mayor rapidez, aún sin llegar a correr, esforzándose para no fijarse en ningún rostro. Al llegar al extremo sur de la fortaleza, asomó la cabeza al exterior desde el gran arco de piedra que daba la entrada principal al área exterior. Cómo le alegraba que los soldados se tomaran días libres…

―¡Ah-Un! ―se emocionó cual niñita al entrar al establo. El gran dragón de dos cabezas la recibió gustosamente, restregando los hocicos en su rostro y haciéndola reír. Acarició las narices cariñosamente, alejándolas un poco de su cara para que los cálidos resoplidos no terminasen ahogándola―. Te extrañé tanto…

El dragón ronroneó complacido, volviéndose a restregar contra ella. No supo exactamente por qué, pero cuando escuchó el suave ronronear tan cerca de sus oídos sintió sus piernas volverse como de mantequilla. Se dejó caer hasta el piso, arrodillada y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de controlar su respiración. Ambas cabezas se torcieron un poco sin comprender, pero cuando Rin intentó sofocar su gimoteo, Ah le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su nariz húmeda.

La chica dejó escapar el silencioso llanto mientras abrazaba al dragón que se había tumbado a su lado, rodeándola con su cuerpo. Y así estuvo un rato, dejándolo salir todo mientras sentía el tierno arrullo del gran animal.

Quería ser fuerte, quería afrontar las cosas valientemente, pero… en el fondo, no era más que una chiquilla asustada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía tan indefensa… ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra el poderoso Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo podía evitar que él le hiciera daño?

Se acurrucó lo más que pudo contra el escamoso cuerpo del youkai, escuchando así mismo su palpitar. Era relajante, muy relajante. Casi se sentía como antes, como cuando era niña y Ah-Uh la protegía siempre que el Daiyoukai no estuviese. Y ahora lo hacía de nuevo, ¿no? Su querido señor no estaba más a su lado y era el turno del dragón.

Le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a esa clase de vida, la que _él_ le había dado. Apretó frustrada los cabellos de su flequillo, de nuevo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo evitar recordarlo? ¿Recordar cada pequeño detalle y saber que no había vuelta atrás?

Ah-Un soltó un quejido bajo y agudo, llamando su atención. Cuando alzó la vista, los dos pares de ojos la miraban atentamente. De nuevo la golpearon suavemente con sus narices, intentando animarla. Rin sonrió instintivamente, sintiendo un pequeño calor en todo su cuerpo.

―Te lo agradezco mucho ―le dijo, simplemente dejándose mimar por aquel dulce gigante. Esa criatura tenía la habilidad especial de hacerla sentir mejor, como si se tratase de una madre cuidando de su cría.

Bueno… no todo estaba tan mal, ¿verdad? Aunque le costaba verlo así en ese momento, todo era demasiado… fresco. Necesitaba tiempo, eso era todo. Y estaba segura de que su querido dragón siempre estaría dispuesto a consentirla siempre que lo necesitase.

…

Afortunadamente, esos pocos días de tranquilidad coincidían con una salida del Daiyoukai. Respiró con un gran alivio cuando Jaken se lo dijo, y pudo dormir bien por primera vez en varias semanas.

Ahora su tiempo lo dedicaba a visitar a Ah-Un, y por esos momentos se sentía completamente en paz con el mundo. O eso intentaba fuertemente, pero el gran animal ponía de su parte reconfortándola con su presencia.

Aquel día en particular había llevado varios duraznos y ciruelas que había tomado de los árboles del jardín para compartirlos con su querido amigo. Ah-Un los devoró con deleite, lamiéndole luego las manos en busca de más.

―Ya, no te las comas todas ahora, te pueden sentar mal ―se rió ella, alejando el pequeño saco improvisado de las bocas curiosas. Lo dejó en un asiento de madera pegado a la pared, en donde también había un cepillo de gran tamaño―. ¿Esto es tuyo? ―le preguntó, exhibiéndolo ante las cabezas. Una de ellas asintió, mientras la otra seguía concentrada en el saquito detrás de Rin―. Para alejar tu mente de la comida, déjame que te saque las escamas sueltas. Te hará bien.

Pasó las duras cerdas por la piel del animal, desprendiendo algunos rastros de pellejo de su última muda además de algunas cuántas escamas y hebritas de paja que se le habían pegado. Soltó una disimulada carcajada al ver cómo Ah-Un se removía inquietamente presa de las cosquillas cuando pasó el cepillo por su pecho.

La gran puerta corrediza del establo se abrió estridentemente, dejando pasar una brisa cálida. Rin detuvo su actividad para ver quién era aquel que entraba.

Un soldado le dedicó una mirada asombrada, aún con la mano puesta en la puerta. Estaba claro que no esperaba verla ahí. A la chica le pareció que el cuerpo del youkai se tensaba por un momento, debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó ella tímidamente, queriendo alivianar el ambiente. Los hombros del hombre se relajaron un poco, dedicándole luego una ligera reverencia antes de pasar.

Traía en la otra mano unos bozales similares a los de Ah-Un, además de varias correas de cuero grueso y una gran manta amarilla bajo el brazo. Colgó los instrumentos en los ganchos próximos a la entrada, y dejó la manta en un muro de madera, el que limitaba el cubículo asignado del dragón.

―Disculpe… ¿Usted es el encargado de Ah-Un? ―preguntó Rin al ver como el animal trataba de llamar la atención del youkai.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido de contestarle y miraba discretamente a los alrededores, claramente incómodo.

―En algunas ocasiones me ocupo de él, cuando no estoy entrenado con los demás ―le dijo con una voz un tanto aguda. Rin enseguida notó que aquella persona era apenas más alta que ella, y su cara presentaba facciones sospechosamente redondeadas y afinó los ojos buscando más detalles reveladores.

¡Era un niño! Dioses, debía tener como doce o trece años, no más. Seguramente la chica humana hizo algo que delató su descubrimiento, ya que el muchacho se puso nervioso enseguida.

―Perdone, tengo que irme ―se excusó, queriendo marcharse rápidamente.

―¿No eres un poco pequeño para estar en un ejército? ―preguntó curiosamente Rin, tratando de sonar simpática para no asustarlo. El chico se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, girando su cabeza hacia ella para dirigirle una mirada un tanto extraña:

―Eso no tiene importancia ―contestó fríamente antes de desaparecer por completo.

Rin se sintió extraña. Había algo en aquel niño que le removía las entrañas. Se veía tan… solo.

Continuó entonces acicalando distraídamente al dragón luego de que la puerta se cerrara. Por ese momento, y aunque no fuese consciente de ello, olvidó completamente su situación, enfocándose solamente en las ropas de soldado y la cara infantil que tenía aquel muchacho de ojos rojos. Fuera quien fuese, Rin esperaba que se encontrase bien.

Más tarde, luego de acabar su faena y haberle dado el resto de las frutas, se despidió cariñosamente del dragón con la promesa de visitarlo nuevamente al día siguiente.

Todavía no anochecía, pero no faltaba mucho tampoco. Se permitió caminar lentamente por los pasillos, rellanos y estancias que la conducían a su lado apartado del castillo, alegrándose de no encontrarse con mucha gente en su andar.

Al llegar al jardín próximo a su habitación, se detuvo sólo para admirar los bonitos colores que el ocaso pintaba en el cielo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, dejando su mente en blanco por un momento. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería nada. Sólo quería ver cómo el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro a medida que el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas del oeste. Al poco tiempo, antes de que se acabase la luz, algo llamó su atención. Cerca del puente de piedra un montoncito de flores blancas crecía rebeldemente. Sabía que no eran propias de la decoración ya que estaban solamente en ese punto descuidado y desentonaban un poco con las ostentosas plantas del lugar. Sonrió al notar lo mucho que se parecían a las que recolectaba en su aldea natal. Ésas siempre le gustaron, eran tan simples y pequeñitas que las veía encantadoras.

Arrancó varias de ellas cuidadosamente, haciéndose un racimo pequeño. Así le daría algo de vida a su recámara, para variar. Las acercó a su rostro, recordando fugazmente algún momento de su niñez, cuando todo había sido más simple.

Una vez en su habitación, depositó las plantas en uno de los jarrones vacíos luego de llenarlo con un poco de agua del baño. Ya sin nada más interesante que hacer, encendió las velas y se tumbó boca arriba en el futón. Cubrió su rostro con los brazos, divagando en cualquier tontería que se le apareciese por la mente, esquivando a toda costa lo que se relacionaba al mononoke.

Dos golpecitos en su puerta llamaron su atención, sacándola de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente pensando que podía ser el demonio. Pero luego razonó que era imposible: él no había llamado a la puerta las veces anteriores, y de todas formas estaba de viaje. Con un dejo de alivio, dio permiso a la persona del exterior para entrar. Se sentó de rodillas al ver a Nagi, dedicándole una reverencia y anunciándole que era la hora de la cena.

―Te agradezco que me avises, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir ―le contestó Rin todavía alicaída, preguntándose por la ausencia de Tsukune. Cuando le consultó a la sirvienta, ella sólo se encogió de hombros:

―Ha pedido permiso para ausentarse un par de días. Creo que tiene asuntos familiares que atender.

―Oh, ya veo… ―exclamó simplemente Rin, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberla llamado amargada en su mente un par de ocasiones.

―Por cierto… lo siento, pero tendrá que ir al comedor. El amo Sesshomaru lo ha pedido ―dijo la chica de extraños ojos con tono discreto, a sabiendas de que eso le desagradaría a la chica.

Y en efecto, el rostro de Rin palideció apenas la otra terminó de hablar. ¿Había regresado ya, justamente ahora? Estaba más que segura de lo que eso significaba.

―¿Él ya regresó? Yo… ¿Y si le dices que estoy indispuesta? ―preguntó la humana poco después, vanamente esperanzada. La otra le hizo una mueca que decía claramente que eso no era posible. Rin resguardó su rostro entre sus manos, dejando escapar todo su aire contenido con un suave soplido. Miró a Nagi un momento, como preguntándole qué hacer y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue bajar un poco la mirada, apenada―. Te lo agradezco, Nagi, en un momento voy al comedor ―le dijo en voz baja.

―Perdone… pero el amo me ordenó que la acompañara ―respondió la otra, en el mismo tono de pena que expresaban sus inusuales ojos.

La humana se quedó en silencio por un momento. _Claro, sabe que no quiero ir así que manda vigilancia_, razonó lógicamente. Porque eso era lo que planeaba, decir que iría pero no hacerlo en realidad. Lo último que quería era verlo para volver a entrar en esa pesadilla.

―De acuerdo ―accedió finalmente poniéndose de pie luego de un prolongado silencio. Bajó los ojos un momento para examinar su ropa. Debería cambiarse, pero tampoco quería darle el gusto de arreglarse sólo para él. Además, ese kimono estaba prácticamente limpio así que no tenía mucha importancia. Ni siquiera trató de arreglar su alborotado cabello ni alisar la falda de su kimono. Ya le daba igual.

Siguió a Nagi calladamente, apenas consciente de las escasas ojeadas que ella le echaba sobre el hombro y lograba ocultar gracias a su largo cabello castaño. Rin iba con la vista en el suelo y arrastrando los pies al caminar. Para la sirvienta estaba más que claro que si la chica tuviese la oportunidad, saldría corriendo de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando la humana la miró de casualidad, pillándola observándola, le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle ánimo. Se sintió contenta al ver que parecía funcionar al menos un poco, ya que Rin le devolvió el gesto tímidamente.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas ―que Rin no visitaba desde hacía un tiempo―, dio un largo suspiro de derrota, cerrando los ojos un momento para relajarse. Miró una última vez a su acompañante, quien repitió su anterior mohín.

Para su grandísimo alivio, encontró al señor Jaken sentado en su puesto habitual al entrar en la estancia. Era como quitarse un peso de encima al saber que no estaría sola con el señor del castillo.

Y ahí estaba él, impasible e inmutable, imitando a la perfección a una roca. Rin dio las buenas noches mecánicamente al entrar con la cabeza gacha, mientras se dirigía a su puesto. La comida estaba ya servida, y ella sólo se limitó a clavar la vista en el blanco arroz de su cuenco. No se atrevía a ver hacia ningún otro lado y prácticamente no había movido ni un músculo desde que se sentó. Tenía aquel enorme impulso de saltar y largarse corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran ir. No soportaba estar tan cerca del demonio, mientras él pretendía que nada anormal sucedía. _Como si fuera un día cualquiera._

Era un… era un…

―Come, Rin ―ordenó Sesshomaru, causándole un repentino espasmo. No levantó la vista de sus alimentos, pretendiendo no haberlo escuchado. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en despejar su mente para enviarla lejos de él―. Obedece ―repitió, disipando la nube imaginaria que Rin había creado para aislarse.

Jaken levantó disimuladamente la cabeza de su propia comida, mirando cuidadosamente la escena, especialmente la cara de Rin. Frustración, incomodidad, agobio… aquello era una tortura para la muchacha. Otra más, mejor dicho.

El pequeño youkai verde siempre supo que su amo era una persona de escasas emociones y poco interés por los otros seres vivientes, pero… de verdad jamás imaginó que pudiera hacerle semejantes cosas a la niña que protegía con tanto ahínco.

Siempre consideró a Rin afortunada; afortunada por haber derretido al menos un poco aquella gruesa coraza de hielo que rodeaba al estoico Daiyoukai, haciéndolo levemente más consciente de sus dormidos y casi inexistentes sentimientos. Siempre pensó que él prefería hasta renunciar a sus armas, sus posesiones más preciadas, con tal de mantener a Rin a salvo.

El viejo youkai volvió a fijarse en su cena luego de que la jovencita comenzara a comer forzadamente, llevándose pequeñas porciones a la boca con una mano nerviosa. No era justo para ella, no se lo merecía. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al Lord, quien parecía ajeno a toda la tensión de la sala.

Jaken siempre había admirado a su señor por su frialdad en los campos de batalla, ¡y ni hablar de su habilidad y autocontrol! Era un líder digno de admiración, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero lo que estaba haciéndole a Rin… dudaba muchísimo que llegase siquiera a dejarlo pasar haciendo la vista gorda. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, la pobre niña humana no tenía la culpa de nada.

Esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

―Cómelo todo, Rin ―espetó el Daiyoukai cuando vio a la chica apartarse un poco de su mesilla, dejando más de la mitad de los alimentos.

Rin estuvo a punto de confrontarlo, completamente indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera… como si fuera su padre? Apretó los puños que descansaban sobre sus muslos, tensando también la mandíbula. Sintió fuertes deseos de gritarle, de _ordenarle_ que la dejase en paz. ¡De todas formas a él no le importaba nada! ¡No le había importado mancillar su cuerpo y torturar su mente! ¿Por qué mierda le importaría si comía o no?

Por mayores que fueran sus impulsos de gritarle todas las groserías que conocía, su lado común le recordó que realmente no estaba en posición de abrir la boca. Ya sabía que aquel mononoke no era exactamente compasivo, así que sería más sensato tragarse los insultos que aparecían en su cabeza y no demostrar enojo. Y sin embargo, ella no tocó la comida, estaba demasiado enfocada en mantener la boca cerrada para no meterse en más líos con él.

―Me han informado que te alimentas muy poco últimamente. Te _sugiero_ que termines tu cena ―habló Sesshomaru por tercera vez en la noche, haciendo gala de su tono impaciente con tintes de enfado.

_¿Y a usted qué le importa? _estuvo por decir. Aquel tono… Dioses, cómo había aprendido a odiarlo en tan poco tiempo. El labio le tembló al recordar que no hace mucho ella hubiera estado dispuesta a seguirlo ciegamente, rindiéndose a cualquiera de sus palabras. _Qué tonta era, por todos los cielos._

No quería, de verdad no quería doblegarse aún más ante él, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerle ahora? Después de todo, sólo era comida… y aunque odiara reconocerlo, se estaba lastimando a sí misma al negarse comer. Había estado muy cerca de morir de desnutrición en su niñez y no era algo que le gustaría repetir.

Así que, pensando más en su propia salud que en obedecer al Daiyoukai, comió esta vez casi todo lo que le habían servido de manera lenta y forzada. Habiendo terminado, el amo del castillo se levantó de su lugar y caminó elegantemente hasta la salida sin decir nada a sus acompañantes. Rin nunca miró su cara, sólo escuchó sus pasos que se alejaban y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo su mullida estola flotaba tras de él.

Al momento de la puerta cerrarse, la chica dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire, encorvándose hasta apoyar la frente en el borde de la mesita. Respiraba agitadamente, con mucha pesadez, aún presa de sus traicioneros nervios.

Jaken llegó pronto a su lado, acompañándola silenciosamente mientras ella conseguía regular su respiración con esfuerzo.

Se quedó en el comedor un rato largo, con la callada compañía del demonio verde. No quería irse a su recámara. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que el inuyoukai estaría ahí, esperándola. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No quería… no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo, no estaba lista. De hecho, sabía que nunca lo estaría aunque se viera forzada a estar con él, pero siempre tenía esa pequeña esperanza de librarse de la situación. Cuando ya no pudo retener a su pequeño amigo por más tiempo, no le quedó de otra que salir. Vislumbró la encorvada figura de Jaken alejarse por el oscuro pasillo, perdiéndose en uno de los recodos y enseguida emprendió una carrera hacia el lado opuesto del castillo.

Por los Dioses, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir a refugiarse de él, así que sólo se le ocurría un lugar en el que se sentía remotamente a salvo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, había echado a correr a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas pudieran ofrecerle, deseando no cruzarse con nadie que pudiera detenerla. Atravesó los pasillos, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible en la madera del suelo, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Con el corazón en una mano, vislumbró su objetivo con alivio y se aproximó a él cautelosamente.

Entró al establo tratando de no hacer sonar la ruidosa puerta corrediza al abrirla y cerrarla. Sus piernas le palpitaron un poco al entrar en contacto con los montones de paja en el suelo, amenazando con hacerla caer. Las cabezas de Ah-Un se asomaron desde su cubículo, interrogándola con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Rin sólo pudo desmoronarse al abrazar el cuerpo del animal, sin siquiera disimular sus crecientes temblores. Ah-Un se recostó con ella en el piso, dejando que la chica se hiciera un ovillo en el espacio entre los cuellos y las patas delanteras. Ambas cabezas la rodearon protectoramente, en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

Rin se quedó muy quieta, produciendo un estridente sonido con su respiración. Sin querer, recordó muy vívidamente lo que había sido su… primer encuentro con el demonio. Aún le costaba ponerle un nombre a lo que había pasado, o tal vez no quería clasificarlo siquiera. Recordó cómo sus toscas manos recorrían cada tramo de su piel desnuda, rasguñándola ―sin notarlo, aparentemente― de vez en cuando con sus afiladas garras. Un estremecimiento le invadió al sentir nuevamente todas esas sensaciones que le había proporcionado en aquellas últimas semanas. Y aunque su mente luchara fieramente, su cuerpo ―su maldito cuerpo traidor― hasta lo _disfrutaba_.

Cerró los párpados, escondiendo la cabeza en Ah-Un para alejar aquellos pensamientos impropios y repitiéndose varias veces que se callara.

Se abrazó a sí misma, brindándose un poco de protección ante su propio cerebro cada vez más retorcido y estúpido.

Aquello la estaba volviendo loca. No había ocurrido nada ese día y aún así se sentía ultrajada como la primera vez. Tenía que encontrar la manera de sobreponerse antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal como lo creía en su cabeza.

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras caía en un intranquilo sueño, una figura alta estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta. No podía verla, pero sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría. Su miedo era tan grande que hasta era palpable, y sus leves sollozos ayudaban a profundizar su estado inestable.

Por aquella noche, aunque iba en contra de sus intenciones, Sesshomaru decidió no hacerle nada. Y con paso lento y calmado regresó al interior de la fortaleza, otorgándole ese único momento para dejarla respirar.

Después de todo, sólo sería por una noche.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado. Ligeramente.**

No, no está loca, está bajo mucho estrés. Pobre, ¿quién no? Sesshomaru, eres un cabrón. Y eso que apenas apareciste en éste capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? No ha sucedido mucho, pero Rin ha podido tener un respiro. Ahora, ¿ese respiro le durará mucho? ¿Quién sabe? Bueno, yo sé, pero eso sería dar spoilers. No estén ansiosos, recuerden que esto apenas está comenzando y queda un laaargo camino por recorrer y no puedo revelar tanto al principio. Descuiden, ya para más adelante sí sucederán cosas mucho más, por cierto, olvidé comentarlo: esta historia tendrá 25 capítulos, aunque me estoy planteando si hacer o no un epílogo. Está en un "veremos" por ahora.

Ahora, como siempre, procederé a agradecer a las maravillosas personitas que han dejado review:

**Virgina260, Amafle, Black urora, Yoko-zuki10, Miara Makisan, Joelise, Rose thane, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Ginny chan, Mora, Velvet love, Hadeyn-chan, Zhishasu-negrita, Tailor Swan, LesieCaroRiver, Helena, Ficmaniaca, Ex naru spp **y** Sara.**

Sólo uno… ¡Faltó sólo uno para cumplir con mi meta de 20 reviews! Ah, bueno, da igual. 19 es un excelente número también y no me quejo para nada. ¡Mil gracias, chicas! Y si hay algo que les ha parecido mal o lo que sea, pueden decírmelo con un mensaje o review. Un fuerte abrazo y nos veremos el próximo lunes.


	4. Entre el demonio y la pared

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**4.** Entre el demonio y la pared

Cuando Rin finalmente despertó la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada. Se desperezó con esfuerzo, notando terribles dolores en el cuello y espalda. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que dormía entre las patas del dragón, y su cuerpo se lo hacía pagar. Pero prefería sufrir de esa clase de calambres a tener que…

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, llamando la atención del animal. Con unas palmaditas en sus mejillas, se dijo que debía enfocarse en otras cosas a partir de ese momento. Ah-Un estiró las patas, dando un par de sonoros bostezos para luego volver a dormir. Recargó uno de sus mentones en la coronilla de Rin, casi aplastándola contra el suelo.

―¡Vaya, pero qué flojo despertaste esta mañana! ― exclamó mientras se quitaba el peso de encima. El dragón sólo parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a dormirse sin ninguna objeción.

La chica se puso de pie, haciendo sonar varios huesos al arquear la espalda. Tomó una honda respiración y miró a su alrededor con un gesto vacío.

Bien, se había salido con la suya una noche, pero ¿por cuántas más podría hacerlo?

―No seas tonta ―se dijo en voz alta―, ni siquiera sabes si anoche pasaría algo. Es verdad, tengo que ser más optimista… Y dejar de hablar sola ―suspiró finalmente, desinflándose.

Se sacó las pequeñas hebras de paja que se habían pegado en su ropa y cabello con un dejo de impaciencia, recordándose mentalmente no volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo del establo ni por accidente. Antes de abrir las pesadas puertas, se quedó quieta un momento, sin estar muy segura de la razón. Agudizó el oído, esperanzada de que los soldados no estuvieran por ahí a esa hora de la mañana. Pero al oír el choque de las finas espadas más unas decenas de voces no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Volteó hacia Ah-Un, como si él pudiese darle una idea, encontrándose con el animal perfectamente echado durmiendo despreocupadamente.

Bueno, tenía que salir algún día, y sería mejor que lo hiciese cuanto antes.

¡Si tan sólo la estúpida puerta no hiciera ruido!

Apenas su pie descalzo dio un paso hacia afuera, un montón de miradas se le clavaron como si tuviera un inmenso cartel que dijera "Miren aquí". Culpó una vez más a la puerta al cerrarla tras ella y encaró a todos los presentes, que se quedaron muy quietos, casi esperando algo.

―¡Buenos días! ―dijo más alto de lo que hubiera querido, aun intentando sonar jovial. La mayoría de los youkais se quedaron impasibles, pero un pequeño montoncito rió disimuladamente al verla enrojecer. Con sólo escuchar un par de respuestas a su saludo, se dirigió caminando al interior del castillo lo más naturalmente que pudo.

De acuerdo, eso fue vergonzoso. Llevó una mano a su frente tratando de olvidar el montón de caras que se fijaron en ella. Justo cuando quería pasar desapercibida…

Sin meditar más en el asunto ―o al menos intentándolo―, se dirigió a su recámara, saludando cordialmente a cuanta persona se encontrara.

―Buen día, señorita ―le saludó una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontró con Nagi, quien sostenía un gran cubo de agua bajo el brazo.

―Buenos días, Nagi ―sonrió ella en respuesta, aliviada―. ¿Y eso?

La mujer miró fugazmente el objeto y luego le dedicó una mueca un tanto extraña.

―Pensé que querría darse un baño.

_Oh… debe pensar que anoche_…

La humana se incomodó un poco por las cosas que se formaban en su cabeza, pero no tardó en dedicarle un gesto agradecido a la sirvienta.

―Eres muy amable, gracias. Creo que sí quiero darme un baño, el establo no es un lugar muy limpio que digamos.

La otra sonrió más calmada al notar la despreocupación en el rostro de Rin. Juntas se encaminaron entonces a su recámara, formulando una ligera plática para pasar el tiempo. Nagi era bastante agradable y no costaba nada hacer buenas migas con ella.

―Por cierto, señorita, tiene una pajita en el fleco ―anunció Nagi al depositar el balde en el suelo del baño, señalándose el lado derecho de la frente. Rin encontró inmediatamente la ramita tan llamativa, comprendiendo entonces las miradas de desconcierto que le hacían los youkais al pasar.

―¡Y no pudiste decírmelo antes!

La sonrisa de la youkai se ensanchó cómicamente y desapareció de su vista con una risilla. Rin infló las mejillas, prometiéndose ser más precavida la próxima vez. Oh, bueno, había sido una broma inocente, no tenía nada de malo.

Una vez aseada y envuelta en un kimono sin estrenar hasta entonces, descubrió que alguien ―seguramente Nagi―, había dejado su desayuno en la mesita. Recordó amargamente la cena de la noche anterior y lo tensa que se había sentido. Se sentó al frente de los alimentos, pero sin tocarlos aún. Su cuerpo moría de hambre, pero su mente por alguna razón se rehusaba a comer.

De alguna u otra forma, podía jurar que el Daiyoukai aparecería repentinamente en el momento que se llevase los palillos a la boca.

_Me han informado que te alimentas muy poco últimamente. Te _sugiero_ que termines tu cena._

¡Y ahí estaba! En su mente, atormentándola peor que un fantasma.

La chica gruñó para sus adentros. De verdad que se estaba volviendo loca. No había nadie ahí, _él_ no estaba ahí, así que no tenía razones para sentirse nerviosa. Acallando entonces a aquella despectiva voz engulló el desayuno con una pizca de molestia. Aún masticando el último bocado de arroz, tomó la bandeja en brazos y se encaminó a la cocina para dejarla. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo en su habitación, se sentía más tranquila estando en constante movimiento. Tenía la creencia que mientras menos tiempo permaneciese en su recámara, menos posibilidades tenía de ser importunada por el demonio en la misma.

No era un gran plan, pero le brindaba algo de calma.

Una vez regresada la bandeja a su sitio, se dirigió al guardia más cercano que pudo encontrar.

―Disculpe… Eh... ¡Disculpe! ―llamó con más fuerza al sentirse ignorada. El hombre bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con ella, interrogándola con su sola mala cara naranja y cubierta de cuernos― ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra el señor Jaken, por favor?

El youkai parpadeó lánguidamente, como si le costara entender lo que decía. Rin estuvo a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando le respondió:

―Debe estar con el señor Sesshomaru en la cámara de guerra. Si no es así, no lo sé ―y dicho eso, regresó a su posición inicial, pretendiendo ser una estatua de piedra.

―Gracias ―exclamó Rin, a sabiendas que la estaba ignorando nuevamente.

Se alejó de él lo más pronto que pudo, sabiendo muy bien lo poco que al youkai debía agradarle su presencia.

Tomó el camino hacia el ala norte, donde también podría preguntarle a alguien más por su amigo, con una sonrisa optimista. Tal vez ellos fueran más comunicativos que aquel guardia y le dieran una respuesta más concreta.

―¿El señor Jaken? ―se extrañó uno de los youkais al que abordó poco después―. No, no lo he visto, lo siento.

―Debe estar en la cámara de guerra ―le dijo otro más adelante. Las otras tres respuestas que consiguió luego fueron igual de vagas que las anteriores. Soltando un suspiro de derrota, meditó que tal vez no debería buscar al youkai. Podía estar ocupado, o quizás estaba fuera del castillo haciendo algo de lo que ella no tenía conocimiento.

Algo decaída, se dejó caer en el pórtico que daba la entrada al jardín de la parte norte. El más lujoso, había pensado en cuanto lo vio la primera vez. Balanceó los pies ociosamente mientras sus ojos se perdían entre la cantidad de ostentosos arreglos y flores del área.

Cómo le fastidiaba estar sin nada que hacer. ¡Le era tan molesto quedarse quieta! Tenía ganas de correr, saltar, trepar árboles, jugar… haría cualquier cosa con tal de quemar toda la energía que estaba acumulando.

Por eso le gustaba la vida nómada, siempre tenía algo con lo que ocuparse. Buscar comida, agua, molestar al señor Jaken, ocuparse de Ah-Un… ¡Hasta escapar de los youkais salvajes contaba! Bajó pesadamente la cabeza, clavando los ojos en ningún punto en particular. Ojalá tuviera habilidad alguna con las armas o la defensa personal, horas de prácticas le servirían para consumir su tiempo de sobra. Pero no, tenía que ser una inútil en todos los aspectos.

Sabía muy bien atender heridos, partos, preparar remedios, alimentos, remendar ropa, fabricar cestos, materiales de madera, limpiar, cuidar animales… ¿pero de qué le servía eso? De nada, absolutamente de nada cuando vives en un palacio donde nadie requiere tu ayuda.

―_Lo siento, Rin, pero no todos tienen las aptitudes para esto. Son habilidades con las que se nace y se requieren años de prácticas para aumentarlas_ ―le explicó la señora Kagome cuando le pidió que la preparase para convertirse en sacerdotisa. Había pasado al menos un mes intentando crear la barrera más simple cuando finalmente ella y Miroku supieron que no tenía destreza alguna para ese tipo de cosas.

Se había sentido tan frustrada... ¿De qué manera podía defenderse entonces? Su mente dio con la idea de que si no se tiene capacidad espiritual, se la puede tener física. Y luego de mucho rogar, consiguió que la señora Sango la dejara formar parte del grupo de aprendices de exterminador.

Ahí no podía quejarse, al menos no era un completo desastre. Era lo que se podía decir como algo decente capaz de cuidarse sola por un tiempo. Al menos no la matarían muy rápido y con eso había quedado medianamente satisfecha. Aunque no le entusiasmase mucho la idea del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se había sentido satisfecha por el momento.

Pero si tuviese que enfrentarse a un youkai ―o incluso un ser humano―, estaba segura de que lo primero que haría sería correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Rió por lo bajo al notar lo cobarde que era, pero no tenía remedio. Odiaba las peleas, así que prefería evitarlas a toda costa. Eso sí, estaba muy orgullosa de su velocidad. En su entrenamiento con los muchachos podía mantenerles el ritmo en una carrera con algo de dificultad, lo que era mucho más de lo que las chicas podían correr.

_Quizás tuve que entrenarme para hacer competencias de carreras_, pensó, recordando indistintamente lo mucho que se esforzaba por alcanzar a sus compañeros las primeras veces y lo sencillo que le resultó luego.

―¿Rin? ―llamó una voz, sacándola de su mundo. Reconoció alegremente al dueño de esa rasposa voz y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al girar el rostro.

―¡Señor Jaken, al fin lo encuentro!

El pequeño ser se sorprendió un poco al ver lo animada que estaba la chica, creyendo que la encontraría todavía con los ánimos por el suelo.

―No sabía que frecuentaras este lugar… ―exclamó él. Rin dedicó nuevamente su atención al jardín, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No lo hago, pero estoy algo aburrida y quería dar un paseo. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

―Te tengo noticias ―anunció el youkai, ignorando la pregunta. La chica volvió a mirarlo ansiosa y un tanto preocupada―. El amo Sesshomaru dará una ronda de vigilancia por sus tierras mañana. Nos han llegado informes de que algunos youkais desconocidos están asaltando uno de los sectores en el límite del territorio.

―Oh… ―fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir. Una sola mirada interrogante fue suficiente para hacer continuar a Jaken, que se había quedado divagando mentalmente en alguna otra cosa.

―Y vamos a ir con él.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente sin haber escuchado nada. Luego de un corto silencio, logró notar algo raro en aquella última oración.

―_¿Vamos_? ¿Yo también?

El pequeño demonio verde parecía tan incómodo como ella cuando le asintió con la cabeza:

―Sí, tú también. El amo lo dijo.

La muchacha volvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que daban la impresión de estar petrificadas sobre su falda.

Eso no lo había ni pensado. Las posibilidades de salir con él… había olvidado por completo su verdadera intención al regresar con los youkais que la habían adoptado: seguir viajando. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que esa clase de ideas podían entusiasmarla; ahora su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Sería el demonio capaz de… de… _forzarla_ entre los matorrales, bajo un árbol o a orillas de un río? Un frío le recorrió la columna dorsal al imaginarse la clase de cosas que podrían pasar. Estando ellos solos, aislados…

No, eso no era cierto. Levantó la cara hasta Jaken, que seguía con la misma mueca de pena ―por no decir _lástima_― hacia ella. El pequeño demonio estaría con ellos, ¿no? Al igual que Ah-Un… y si su memoria no le fallaba, el Daiyoukai sólo los acompañaba una parte del día mientras caminaban, y en la noche desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Viéndolo así no parecía tan terrible. Además, ¿por qué el demonio la sacaría sólo para sonsacarla al aire libre cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo en el cómodo interior de una habitación? Volvió a sentir aquel frío subiéndole por la espalda al darse cuenta lo fácil que le resultaba pensar algo así.

Se fijó de nuevo en sus manos, ahora un poco más relajadas, obligándose a creer que sólo era una salida inocente como en los viejos tiempos.

―Como en los viejos tiempos… ―dijo muy bajito sin darse cuenta, pero Jaken la escuchó perfectamente. Aún así, él prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

―Bien ―exclamó el pequeño youkai poco después, captando la atención de la humana―, saldremos poco después del amanecer, así que será mejor que estés bien preparada.

Ella asintió mudamente, aún perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo se quedó un momento más, contemplando el paisaje vacíamente antes de levantarse y perderse en uno de los interminables recodos de aquel palacio.

…

Tsukune regresó a cumplir sus deberes antes del anochecer de aquel día. Inmutable y perfectamente serena, nadie podría decir que hubiese pasado por alguna clase de problema. Rin se desanimó al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer al otro lado de la puerta en lugar de la de Nagi, con quien ya se había encariñado.

―El amo me ha ordenado acompañarla al comedor, señorita ―le anunció sin esperar una señal para entrar a su recámara, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en la última palabra. La youkai la miraba con la misma cara despectiva de siempre, como si su tiempo fuera no hubiera transcurrido nunca.

Rin se levantó de su lugar al lado de la hoguera, sacudió las faldas de su kimono amarillo y se reunió con la sirvienta en completo silencio, sin despegar la vista del suelo de madera.

Tsukune, demostrando un gran cambio, parecía encantada de esa nueva faceta muda de la humana a la que estaba obligada a servir, ya que Rin pudo distinguir un pequeño trazo de satisfacción en su severo rostro. Y ese gesto la molestó. ¿Acaso le complacía que se sintiera desdichada? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan malo? Resistiendo la tentación de hacer algún comentario para cambiar su mueca, se fijó en las paredes de madera y papel de arroz como si aquella fuese la primera vez que las veía de verdad.

Al llegar al destino, la youkai no esperó ni dijo ninguna palabra, sino que dejó a Rin en las puertas del comedor y se marchó, con esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción bien marcada en su cara.

Completamente resignada, pero aún con el pensamiento de correr hacia algún otro lado, la humana se internó en la estancia. Dio las buenas noches en un susurro apenas audible, sin despegar la mirada de sus pies y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Ya la cena estaba servida y los alimentos humeaban apetitosamente en su mesita, incitándola a devorarlo todo con un solo bocado. Pero no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno, se quedó mirando sus platos y cuencos, esperando.

―Rin, el amo no está aquí ―le reprendió sigilosamente una vocecita a una corta distancia en frente de ella. Rin alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el señor Jaken como su único acompañante. Sintió como sus músculos se ablandaron al instante, brindándole una maravillosa sensación de ligereza. Dedicó un gesto agradecido al pequeño ser verde y comió tranquilamente, sorprendiéndose en cómo su hambre arrasaba, literalmente, con todo a su paso― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Jaken al terminar de cenar.

―Sí… creo que sí ―contestó ella vagamente, dándole vueltas a la taza de té entre sus manos, fijándose en su contenido―. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, señor Jaken?

―No creo que mucho, es sólo un recorrido por el límite Oeste, supongo que un mes más o menos.

¿Un mes? Eso no parecía demasiado… considerando que cuando viajaba con ellos al ser pequeña, nunca se habían detenido por el palacio.

―¿Y qué está pasando en el límite Oeste exactamente?

―Invasores, nada del otro mundo. Algunos pobres tontos que querrán desafiar al amo. ¡Idiotas! ¡Cómo si alguien pudiese enfrentársele sin salir lastimado! ¡Hay que ver la cantidad de ilusos que osan siquiera desafiar al señor Sesshomaru en sus propias tierras!

Rin no dijo nada ante aquel último comentario, pero pensó que el Daiyoukai debía estar o muy aburrido o muy preocupado por sus tierras como para encargarse de algunos demonios que no pertenecían a ellas. Después de todo, ¿no tenía un montón de guardias y hasta un ejército? Los veía entrenar continuamente, como si una guerra se les viniese encima.

Ahora que lo pensaba… nunca se había enterado que el mononoke utilizara soldados para luchar contra alguien, siempre pensó que lo hacía todo solo sin importar la cantidad de enemigos. ¿Entonces para qué tenía tantos hombres a su disposición? De repente se acordó de aquel niño youkai con la armadura de soldado que había visto en el establo de Ah-Un, y de la mirada tan triste que le había lanzado al salir. Ojalá a él nunca lo enviasen a pelear…

―Es tarde, Rin, mejor vete a dormir porque mañana salimos muy temprano ―le indicó Jaken en tono neutro al pasar por su lado para salir del comedor. Otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos y aquel muchacho en especial le formaba una gran angustia.

Salió detrás del youkai, deseándole las buenas noches cuando tomaron caminos separados en el corredor. ¿Y si le preguntaba al señor Jaken sobre aquel niño? Podrían hacerlo trabajar en algo menos peligroso y más adecuado para alguien de su edad. ¿O serían capaces de echarlo del palacio si se enteraban que se había colado entre los soldados?

_Primero me gustaría hablar con él_, pensó Rin, decidida a conocer su historia y brindarle su ayuda. Le había recordado mucho a su amigo Kohaku cuando había estado bajo el control de Naraku y tenía siempre una cara de profunda tristeza. Sí, ayudaría a aquel chico de alguna forma, eso ya estaba decidido.

Llegó a la puerta de su recámara con la mente completamente absorta en aquel muchachito, ideando maneras de comunicarse con él lo bastante ingeniosas como para ganarse su confianza.

Casi pegó un grito al notar que ya había alguien ahí adentro.

El Daiyoukai no le prestó la más mínima atención cuando ella llegó y se le quedó mirando; más bien, observaba detenidamente las flores que había colocado en aquel jarrón viejo el día anterior como si fueran fascinantes. Rin se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos. No parecía ni haberse percatado de que estaba ahí y, quizás, si no hacía mucho ruido y se apresuraba, le daba tiempo de…

―Ni se te ocurra ―le dijo él tranquilamente, sin darse la vuelta todavía. Rin dejó suspendida la mano en el aire que estaba a medio camino de abrir la puerta, cerrándola en un puño resignado y tembloroso―. ¿Las tomaste del jardín? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a las flores. La chica no se atrevió a contestar de momento, pero sí evitó mirar directamente su espalda. Lo que le faltaba, de seguro no tenía que haberlas arrancado, ni cuando fueran silvestres…―. Tienes mi permiso de tomar las que quieras, no tienes que limitarte sólo a estos matorrales.

Rin no pudo esconder su mueca de desconcierto.

De acuerdo, ¿era idea suya o de verdad estaba hablando sobre plantas en una situación así? Aquel sujeto era extraño… Pero a ella no se le pasó por alto el tono ofensivo con el que se refirió a sus flores y aunque fuera algo tonto, aquello le molestó. Se molestaba con mucha facilidad últimamente, a decir verdad.

―Pues a mí me gustan… ―dejó escapar con un murmullo apagado, formando inconscientemente un mohín.

Sesshomaru se volteó y la miró fijamente:

―Veo que vuelves a dirigirme la palabra ―exclamó, alzando ligeramente una ceja. Rin se insultó mentalmente por haber picado el anzuelo de manera tan tonta, aún rehuyendo sus ojos. El demonio aprovechó eso y avanzó hasta quedar a unos palmos de distancia. La chica se escandalizó al verlo tan cerca de su rostro en apenas unos segundos, casi podía jurar que se había aparecido ahí con sólo un parpadeo.

Se apegó a la puerta queriendo, en vano, ganar algo de espacio entre ambos, encogiéndose al mismo tiempo ante su presencia tan amenazadora.

―Ya sabes lo que debes hacer ―musitó, arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba un poco más. Rin apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante la cercanía―. ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo?

La chica creyó que sus piernas sucumbirían ante su peso al sentir el cálido aliento del demonio rozar su oreja. El cuerpo masculino presionaba levemente al suyo contra la puerta, y aún podía sentir la respiración sobre su cuello luego de que él le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta.

―Porque no… no quiero hacer esto. No quiero…

―Mientes ―siseó él, cortándola abruptamente, deslizando suavemente una mano bajo su kimono.

Su respiración se aceleró escandalosamente en cuestión de segundos, rayando casi en la desesperación. La garganta había comenzado a dolerle y supo que estaba a punto de romper en llanto al notar la rigidez de _ésa_ parte del hombre contra sus caderas.

Aguantándose las lágrimas y obligándose a no llorar, trató de tranquilizarse al menos un poco. Apenas podía contener los sollozos ahogados, pero nada podía hacer para sentirse mejor.

El demonio, por su parte, acariciaba, pellizcaba y mordía hasta el último pedacito de la piel de la joven con suma calma ―y hasta parecía que lo hacía con delicadeza―, ignorando completamente sus inestables exhalaciones y temblores.

―No… ―gimió ella débilmente al sentir cómo la mano iba cada vez más abajo― ¡No! ¡No me toque! ―juntó sus fuerzas con aquel grito para empujarlo lejos de ella, apoyando las nerviosas manos en su pecho y apartándolo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara. Aunque huyera nuevamente a sus ojos amenazantes, aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para cerrar el kimono sobre su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma queriendo protegerse de alguna manera. Respiró hondamente un par de veces para recuperar el aliento e hizo el ademán de avanzar unos pasos a la derecha, para acercarse al borde de la puerta y colarse por la abertura que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en alargar el brazo, sintió que una mano se posó firmemente sobre su clavícula, clavándola inmóvil en su lugar.

―Dije que no te movieras ―recordó amenazadoramente en su oído, antes de morderlo con más fuerza que antes. Rin tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero no consiguió esconder los agudos gimoteos que hacía al respirar. Trató de alejarlo de nuevo con empujones, pero no sabía si sus brazos estaban muy débiles o el demonio ponía resistencia, apegándose a ella de tal manera que sentía que la puerta de papel y madera se rompería en cualquier momento.

Ahora los mordiscos, más profundos que nunca, bajaban por su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo tras ellos. Rin se obligó a pensar que aquello definitivamente no era su sangre, resbalándose por su piel en ininterrumpidos hilillos, y le propinaba golpes al demonio con el dorso de sus puños, retorciéndose para zafarse de la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Pero nada parecía resultar. En cambio, la mano masculina se cerró sobre su pecho, apretujando el kimono de la chica y rasguñándola con la punta de las garras.

Se retorció aún con más fuerza cuando su otra mano se posó sobre su cadera, oprimiendo la tela de la misma manera. Escuchó un rasgón y pudo ver ―a duras penas gracias a su posición― varios jirones de su ropa en el suelo. Dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado, presa de la desesperación, y apretó la mandíbula para acallarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Soy consciente de que te lastimo aún cuando no es mi propósito hacerlo, así que te recomiendo que permanezcas quieta ―volvió a susurrarle al estrecharla desnuda entre sus brazos mientras seguía mordiéndola. Rin de nuevo intentaba librarse de su agarre, pero él no parecía dispuesto a ceder terreno. ¿Y decía que no quería lastimarla?―. Estoy hablando en serio, Rin ―musitó gravemente cuando ella comenzó a golpearlo en los brazos, exigiéndole ahogadamente que la soltara―. Pero da la impresión de que te gusta hacerlo todo por las malas, ¿no es así?

La chica se paralizó ante aquel tono burlón, pero eso no le impidió seguir prestando pelea más adelante. Le daba igual lo que le dijese, ella no se iba a entregar a él por unas simples palabras.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

…

Ya era más de medianoche cuando el youkai se marchó, dándole la completa libertad de dejar salir sus sonoros lamentos. Como era lógico, no logró dormir en toda la noche al igual que las veces anteriores, temerosa de revivir en sus sueños los últimos sucesos.

Mucho rato después de estar únicamente en compañía de sus pensamientos, se levantó tambaleante hasta el cuarto de baño. Las piernas, ingle y la espalda le dolían horriblemente y estaba segura de que quedarían varias marcas en ellas en cuestión de horas. Inconscientemente recordó la razón específica de esto: el demonio la había hecho mantenerse de espalda a la pared, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible detenerlo. Si no se equivocaba, debía tener una réplica roja e irritada en la piel de su espalda de la pared de su habitación, que se fue grabando cada vez más y más con cada movimiento que él ocasionaba.

Llevó una mano a su frente mientras respiraba profundo. Podría revivir el hecho con lujo de detalle si se lo proponía, el problema era que no quería hacerlo y era lo único que rondaba por su mente.

Por fortuna, en el baño aún quedaba algo de agua limpia de la mañana, así que se apresuró a restregarla por su cuerpo frenéticamente, desesperada por deshacerse de cualquier rastro suyo sobre su piel. Descubrió heridas nuevas, marcas de garras y colmillos, además de algunas manchas rojas que seguramente se convertirían en moretones más tarde. Para su sorpresa, nunca le regresaba ningún golpe, pero sí la sujetaba con mucha fuerza para que se estuviese quieta. Y claro, después de tanto repartir golpes era normal que se lastimase ella misma.

Se tocó la oreja, asustada de tenerla agujereada gracias a la presión de los dientes, y suspiró de alivio al encontrar su piel sin perforaciones.

Habiendo terminado, regresó a su dormitorio y se sentó sobre el futón luego de haberse vestido, con la mirada completamente perdida en un punto incierto del suelo.

Recordó entonces que dentro de muy poco tiempo tendría que abandonar el castillo.

Hundió desesperadamente las manos en su desordenado cabello negro, tirando de las raíces sin notarlo. Ya era demasiado tarde para negarse, ¿no? Y de todas formas él no la dejaría quedarse… ¿Y si aprovechaba una de las salidas nocturnas del demonio y se escabullía para escapar? Su corazón se aceleró al imaginarse a sí misma corriendo por su vida entre un oscuro y denso follaje.

¡Pero qué tonta era! Esas eran sus tierras, no podía ir a ningún lado sin que la encontrase dos minutos más tarde… Estaba atrapada, totalmente a su merced.

Escuchó a la distancia el inconfundible piar de los pájaros que le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, aún cuando no había salido el sol.

Se quedó en blanco un buen tiempo, sin moverse más allá que para respirar. Cuando ya los rayos del astro rey comenzaban a colarse por la ventanilla superior, se levantó y fue hasta su armario. Tenía que hacer alguna clase de equipaje, ¿no? No quería… quedarse desnuda si se repetía la situación de la noche anterior. Miró de soslayo las partes desgarradas de su kimono que aún yacían en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo para no revivir con exactitud lo que había pasado después.

Sacó al azar otros cuatro kimonos, cuando en otros tiempos sólo se habría llevado dos más ―había que ser precavida― y los acomodó en el bolso de mimbre que le había regalado la señora Sango hacía unos cuantos meses. Agarró también un peinecillo, una toalla, una manta delgada, una daga pequeña y vieja ―que era usada para cocinar― y un par de pañuelos muy gastados que tenían con ella varios años. Cerró con algo de dificultad el bolso y se dio cuenta de que cuando era niña, nunca llevaba absolutamente nada encima al momento de viajar.

―Bueno, las cosas cambian… ―murmuró vacíamente, recorriendo con sus yemas las decorativas franjas verdes en el mimbre.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando el sol ya había salido por completo de entre las montañas, Jaken llamó a su puerta:

―Ya es hora de irnos, Rin ―anunció con su vocecita rasposa del otro lado de la pared―. ¿Estás lista?

La chica deslizó la puerta y le dirigió una mirada derrotada, como si le anunciara que era hora de ser colgada en la horca. El pequeño demonio no necesitó hacer ninguna pregunta; con su cara y los retazos de tela desparramados en el suelo ―más el _inconfundible_ olor―, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido. No hizo comentario alguno y echó a andar detrás de ella por el pasillo.

_No te preocupes, niña, te sacaré de aquí._

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado. **

Pero qué temprano he actualizado hoy, ¿eh? Pero bueno… sentí ganas de complacerlos. Aunque no sé quién podría leer esto un lunes por la mañana… en fin. ¡Les traigo buenas noticias! Ya he terminado tooodo el fic. Ahora sólo me queda editar un millón de veces, borrar y agregar partes (lo cual es muy común conmigo) y _voila, c'est fini!_ Y por esa misma razón, creo que seré buena y les pondré dos capítulos por semana, los lunes y jueves, ¿les parece? Para que la historia avance un pelín más rápido. Yo también soy lectora, así que comprendo el fastidio cuando algo que lees no termina nunca de publicarse xD

Vale, pasemos al capítulo de hoy. No hubo lemon porque sencillamente no lo encontré necesario, y ya saben que esas cosas no son precisamente lo mío. Pero si se dieron cuenta, Sessh no es del todo malo. No quita que sea un cabrón, pero de verdad intenta ser lo más considerado posible con Rin y no lastimarla. ¿Pero por qué es que es tan cabrón? Bueno, apenas es el cuarto capítulo, espérense xD Ahora, ¿cómo se portará Sessh una vez que estén de viaje? ¿Y cómo estará la pobre Rin? Bueno, lo que pasará será *spoiler*, *spoiler* y también es que *spoiler*.

Otra cosa… ¿les parece que estoy llevando esto muy lento? Es decir, con respecto a la cantidad de acontecimientos que ocurren en un capítulo. Trato de hacer que las cosas vayan con calma y me detengo a explicar lo que creo que debe ser importante para más adelante, pero quizás no a todos les guste mi manera de mantener el ritmo. Claro, no todos los capítulos tendrán la misma cantidad de información, algunos serán más explícitos y otros serán más relajados. Creo que es por eso que quisiera publicar más a menudo, para que no les resulte aburrido. Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, por favor.

¡Ahora, a agradecer a los valientes de la semana!

**Seras, Selva Shiina, Serena tsukino shiba, Joelise, Black urora, Hadeyn-chan, Ginny chan, Zhishasu-negrita, Velvet love, Sara, Ex naru spp, LauAkiko **y** Amafle**.

Mil gracias, lindas. Entonces nos veremos el jueves, si no tengo ningún problema (porque uno nunca sabe).


	5. Enemistad jurada

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**5.** Enemistad jurada

…_  
>Ay, mi querida Mariposa, ¡tan lejos que estás de tu hogar!<br>¿Aún puedes volar, tus alas no se han deshecho ya?  
>Tendrás que aprender a caminar, puesto que pronto lo harán,<em>

_si de este cruel viento de Huracán no te puedes librar._

…

Llevaban ya unos cuatro días de viaje, bordeando, subiendo y bajando por el inhóspito territorio, y no había pasado nada digno de mención. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto en esa parte, tanto por demonios como por humanos, y a Rin le asombraba la espeluznante tranquilidad del bosque, en el que reinaba el silencio casi hasta entre los animales. Todo se veía tan lúgubre y carente de vida que daba la impresión de que estaban pasando por un antiguo campo de batalla abandonado. ¿Estarían tomando un camino escondido o es que ese sitio era tierra de nadie? ¡Hasta los pájaros le parecían mudos la mayor parte del día! Era extremadamente aburrido ir andando con la única preocupación de no pisar una piedra filosa. Bueno, por sólo hablar del camino.

Desde que habían salido, Rin se fijaba en el demonio de blanco únicamente para comprobar que estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella. Desde la última vez que… que… estuvieron _juntos _―¡Cómo le costaba ponerle nombre a _eso_!―, la chica no había ni abierto la boca en su presencia, completamente concentrada en ser un fantasma para él. Al menos su predicción se había cumplido al ver que por las noches se quedaba sola con Ah-Un y el señor Jaken. Aún así, en vez de relajarse por aquel hecho, se asustaba todavía más, temerosa de que apareciera el demonio en mitad de la noche para… bueno, ¿qué más? Por eso se aseguraba siempre de dormir al lado del dragón, al menos con él se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Jaken, por su lado, había parecido perder su costumbre de adular al Daiyoukai en todo momento, quedándose tan callado como ella. Rin caminaba mucho junto a él, dirigiéndole constantes miradas para intentar averiguar lo que le ocurría. Pero nada. Las pocas veces que le respondía mudamente a sus insistentes llamados sólo le hacía un gesto para indicarle que todo andaba bien. ¡Sí, claro! Si desde que salieron del palacio tampoco había oído su voz muchas veces. En ese entonces Rin tenía miedo de perder el habla otra vez, consecuencia del escasísimo uso de sus cuerdas bocales.

Alargó la mano hasta la cabeza derecha y rascó en el nacimiento de las crines de Ah-Un, sacándole un suave ronroneo. Rin tuvo las maravillosas ganas de reír por la cara tan relajada que había puesto el animal, y no logró contener una risilla ahogada. Calló inmediatamente al notar que había sido perfectamente audible, pero no detuvo sus caricias. Recibió gustosa en su mejilla el suave roce de la nariz del dragón y le dejó un besito en la frente para evitar posar los labios en el bozal de hierro.

―Gracias ―le susurró, mostrándole una sonrisa. Dejó la mano en el cuello escamoso un rato bastante largo, creyéndose más relajada por aquel tiempo.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el Daiyoukai la miraba fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo e instintivamente giró la cara hacia el otro lado.

Todo era su culpa. Él la había traicionado tan espantosamente que ella no creía que hubiese forma de perdonarlo ni olvidarlo. Aunque a veces se cuestionaba: ¿Qué había sido peor, haber sido forzada o que lo haya hecho él? Era una pregunta bastante dolorosa a la que no podía encontrar solución todavía. Si la hubiese violado un desconocido, pudo haberla pasado mucho peor; pero como lo hizo él… Y es que ese era el punto, era él.

La chica suspiró, harta de pensar siempre en eso. Pero por más que se reprendiera, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

…

El cielo estaba ya muy cerca de perder todos sus colores cálidos para desplegar el oscuro manto que le daba la bienvenida a la noche. Apenas unos minutos atrás se habían establecido en una especie de claro, que era en realidad un hueco entre los árboles al lado del camino que recorrían. Rin se distrajo reuniendo ramas secas para utilizar como leña en los alrededores, mientras que Jaken buscaba algo de comer. No regresó al claro hasta haberse reunido con él, quien tenía el pequeño regazo cubierto de setas y varias frutillas silvestres.

Sesshomaru sólo se quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para ver a Rin terminar todos los alimentos que le correspondían, cosa que a ella se le hacía un tanto sospechosa.

―Oye, Rin, pásame la cantimplora que dejé con Ah-Un, ¿quieres? ―pidió Jaken, vigilando atentamente la cocción de los hongos que tenía frente al fuego. Al hacerlo y regresar con él, el pequeño demonio le había puesto en un cuenco de madera su porción de alimentos ya preparados.

Y como siempre, justo cuando Rin engulló el último pedacito, el Daiyoukai se marchó, desapareciendo entre el denso follaje del bosque. La chica esperó un poco antes de entablar conversación con Jaken:

―De acuerdo, señor Jaken, ¿qué manía tiene… el señor Sesshomaru por verme comer? ―le preguntó directamente, sintiendo un desagradable cosquilleo al decir su nombre.

El pequeño ser pareció palidecer por un momento, pero como estaba oscuro pese a la hoguera, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

―No creo que tenga ninguna manía. Quizás no quiera que mueras de hambre, eso es todo.

―Sí, claro ―ella roló los ojos―. ¿Por qué podría preocuparle algo así? Nunca lo había hecho antes.

―Bueno, no lo sé, tendrá sus razones ―evadió el hombrecillo, fingiendo gran interés en la seta que mordisqueaba.

―Y usted las conoce, ¿no es así?

Jaken tragó con algo de dificultad, casi atragantándose al escuchar aquello último. Rin lo miraba de una manera muy suspicaz, formando un gran cambio en su rostro sereno de los días pasados.

―No, la verdad es que no.

―No me mienta ―pidió, queriendo sonar intimidante, pero sus nervios la revelaron―. Sé que usted sabe lo que está pasando, y como se trata de algo relacionado conmigo, me gustaría conocerlo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio sólo acompañado por el sonido de las llamas consumiendo la madera. Finalmente, el demonio miró sigilosamente hacia ambos lados, como si buscara algún intruso o espía.

―Bien. Pero no debes decir nunca que te lo he contado, ¿de acuerdo? ―Rin asintió y él dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido―. Desde el momento en el que llegaste, se le han sido suministrados remedios anticonceptivos a tu comida y el amo vigila que te los tomes.

―¿Remedios qué?

Jaken parecía muy incómodo cuando le susurraba la respuesta apresurada:

―Ya sabes… para evitar que tú… bueno, con esas circunstancias… puedas…

―¿Pueda qué? ―apremió ella.

―Quedar encinta ―contestó él y a pesar de haber hablado tan bajo, Rin pudo escucharlo claramente y agradeció la oscuridad al notar cómo un fuerte sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

―¿E-esa es la razón?

―Sí. El amo me ordenó que le agregara algunas dosis a tus comidas mientras estuviésemos fuera y por eso vigila que te las tomes ―respondió apenado, evitando mirarla.

Ella también lo evadió, fijándose con gesto ausente en el danzar de las llamas.

Rin no sabía qué pensar. Aunque en realidad todo le parecía muy lógico: él sólo se preocupaba de medicarla para poder acostarse con ella sin la posibilidad de dejarla embarazada. Quizás por eso sus comidas le habían sabido tan saladas desde que había llegado…

Jaken observaba el rostro pálido y sereno de Rin de reojo, sintiéndose culpable. Se había comprometido a ayudarla, no a hacerla sentir peor. Apretó la varita de madera en la que aún quedaban restos de su hongo, con el enojo recorriendo sus toscas facciones.

¡Había que ver las cosas en las que se metía!

Primero odiaba a la niñita, asegurándose de que no era nadie más que una intrusa molesta e insufrible. ¡Se había quejado tantas veces de su presencia con su amo que ya había perdido la cuenta! Pero luego supo que la niña le guardaba aprecio y se preocupaba por él tanto como por su señor, así que le fue imposible seguir guardándole rencor, por muy bien que lo ocultara con sus regaños. Llegó a descubrir que incluso se inquietaba por su seguridad, más que nada por temor a lo que Sesshomaru pudiera hacerle si algo le sucedía. Luego no se necesitaron amenazas para que Jaken la cuidase de manera automática, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

¡Y ahora! Y ahora arriesgaba su pellejo por ella, tratando de ayudarla. Y lo peor, le salía muy natural, como si fuera de lo más normal que un demonio se preocupase por una humana.

Volvió a fijarse en ella, quien aún tenía la misma mueca en el rostro y la mirada perdida en el fuego.

Bueno… ¿Qué podía hacer? Él también la apreciaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. ¡Y no era para nada su culpa! Es que la niña se hacía querer sin siquiera esforzarse.

Sesshomaru podía ser su amo, pero Rin era su amiga, y ella lo necesitaba mucho más que nadie.

…

El fuego se había consumido ya y la chica humana trataba de dormir acurrucada entre las patas del dragón. Se apretujó bajo la manta que había traído, buscando alguna posición más cómoda en la que sus extremidades no se alejasen mucho del torso para conservar su temperatura.

Estaba cansada por haber caminado todo el día, pero aún así le costaba conciliar el sueño. Su mente repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras que le había dicho Jaken, como si buscase un significado oculto que sabía de antemano que no existía.

Debería estar aliviada, ¿no? Eso significaba que no tenía que preocuparse por quedar embarazada. Porque ¿qué cosa podría hacer si llegase a tener un hijo suyo, un hanyou? Lo mataría tal vez incluso antes de nacer. O se desharía de él o quién sabe la cantidad de cosas crueles que podrían pasar.

Aún así, el consumir eso no era algo completamente seguro, ¿o sí? Bien lo sabía ella, que había estudiado la preparación de remedios medicinales con la anciana Kaede, y lo primero que le había dicho era que no todas las personas reaccionan de la misma manera, así que había que tener cuidado. ¿Y si no surtía efecto? ¿Y si realmente se quedaba encinta? Tanteó su vientre plano, buscando alguna respuesta en él que pudiera afirmarle lo que temía.

Pero no había nada ahí que le pudiera responder todas sus dudas. Rin frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, molesta con su propia actitud.

―No puedo dejar que esto me desanime más ―se dijo en un susurro―. Tengo que ser más valiente.

Y con un demonio que lo sería. Por supuesto que sí.

…

Durante los próximos días, Jaken se portó de una manera un tanto más activa y abierta con Rin, aunque todavía se lo notara incómodo y algo forzado. Quizás quería demostrarle que él sí preocupaba por ella y se esforzaba por mostrar una imagen _buena_ de su persona.

A Rin le parecía algo idiota, ya que no le guardaba rencor por haberle dado los anticonceptivos y habérselo ocultado, y aunque esa idea todavía le asustaba, entendía sus razones. Jaken tenía órdenes que cumplir, y si no lo hacía, su amo se encargaría de él de una forma para nada agradable.

La chica había querido explicarle a su amigo su punto de vista, pero aún no encontraba cómo hacerlo o simplemente no se armaba de valor. Quería, al menos por un tiempo, guardar un poco de silencio ―pero, ¿cómo podría diferenciarlo del mutismo general que rodeaba al grupo?― para acostumbrarse a la idea del asunto. No sabía por qué, pero todavía le costaba digerirlo.

Para distraerse se fijó en el cambiado paisaje por el que cruzaban con especial interés. A diferencia del oscuro bosque que habían dejado atrás hace apenas unas pocas horas, ahora atravesaban una vasta extensión de campo abierto. Por aquel lugar, la naturaleza parecía mucho más alegre y viva; podía notar a simple vista un centenar de animalitos pasando por ahí, emitiendo sus ruidos y haciéndose notar al correr entre la hierba. Hasta los colores de las plantas eran más vibrantes, dando la sensación de que la tierra en ese sitio era mucho más joven y exuberante.

Más tarde, antes de que cayese la noche, se adentraron nuevamente en un bosque. Pero éste, al igual que la pradera, ofrecía un aire más vivo y jovial que el anterior. Los árboles estaban muy separados, y sus troncos finos creaban la ilusión de mayor espacio; y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas y ramitas secas que crujían bajo las pisadas. Rin se alegró al escuchar el suave canturreo de las aves distantes que aún sobrevolaban el cielo.

Era increíble lo que un cambio de ambiente podía hacer por las personas, y era evidente que aquel era especialmente alentador para la muchacha que se encontraba tan decaída últimamente. Hasta la noche parecía más clara, ya que las dispersas copas de los árboles dejaban entrar el resplandor de la brillante luna llena. Rin supo entonces que se sentía ya lo suficientemente bien con el mundo como para volver a entablar una conversación con Jaken.

Esperó entonces un momento a que el Daiyoukai se hubiese alejado tanto como para no distinguir ni su silueta y, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor, procedió:

―Señor Jaken…, yo… ―bueno, el aire no le daba más coraje, eso era seguro―. No quiero seguir tomando lo que le agrega a mis comidas.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―los enormes ojos del demonio parecían haber duplicado su tamaño cuando los clavó en ella―. ¿Cómo vas a querer dejar de tomarlo?

―Es que… no me siento cómoda, me asusta la idea de estar tomando esa clase de cosas. ¿Y si me ocurre algo, por ejemplo?

―¿Algo como qué?

―Pues que me enferme o… o tengan algún efecto extraño… No se lo dije antes, pero desde que llegué al palacio he sentido más frío del habitual, y también me siento más cansada. Podría ser a causa de…

―No, Rin, no lo creo ―ahora Jaken parecía tan alterado como ella―. Si sientes frío es por el cambio de lugares, ¿no te das cuenta que tu aldea estaba en una planicie y el palacio está muy por encima, en una montaña? Y claro que te vas a sentir más cansada, es lógico por… t-tú sabes.

―¡Pero es que no lo veo así, señor Jaken! ¡Lo encuentro muy sospechoso!

―¿Sospechoso por qué? ¿No ves que la función principal del remedio es prevenir que lo llegues a pasar peor?

―¡Pues es precisamente por eso! ―su voz ya estaba cerca del grito, pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Jaken cautelosamente luego de un pequeño silencio. Rin bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

―No quiero… que tenga más maneras de controlarme.

Arrugó el ceño para contener sus ganas de llorar. Sí, era una razón tonta, ¿pero cómo podría alguien culparla por querer un poco de libertad en sus elecciones? Él era el que la obligaba, la sometía, la… la manipulaba, sí, eso también. ¡Eran tantas cosas las que hacía para tenerla bajo su control, aunque él ni se tomara la molestia de contarlas!

―Bueno, Rin… Al menos no tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias si quedas encinta. Además, no creo que puedas hacer nada para remediarlo…

Rin se levantó de un salto y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, aunque esa no fuera su intención, sin darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Estaba harta. ¡Estaba harta de sentir que no tenía alternativas! ¡Claro que las tenía! ¡Y es más, justamente ahora cumpliría la que más le apetecía!

―¿Adónde crees que vas?

―A dar una vuelta.

―No creo que debas…

―¡De todas formas lo haré! ―le interrumpió cuando ya había echado a andar. No le importaba hacia dónde ir, sólo quería irse. Y si era lejos mejor.

Caminó por un buen rato, sin fijarse ni siquiera en la ruta que tomaba, con el ruido del crujir de las hojas bajo su peso como único acompañante. Volteó la cabeza. Todavía distinguía la luz de la fogata como un lejano puntito amarillo. Entonces la invadió una enorme oleada de adrenalina. ¿Y si corría? ¿Llegaría muy lejos, a algún lugar en donde estaría a salvo?

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, indecisa, con el impulso de mover las piernas en una carrera.

―¿Quieres huir? ―la sorprendió una voz cercana, causándole un respingo. Giró la cara nuevamente hacia adelante, encontrándose al demonio que menos quería ver a unos pocos metros de distancia―. Un poco estúpido, ¿no te parece? Son mis tierras, te encontraría en menos de cinco minutos.

_BUM, BUM, BUM_.

¿Era ese su corazón latiendo en medio de su cabeza? Seguramente él podía escucharlo tan claramente como lo hacía ella.

―Pero si te apetece ―volvió a hablar, esta vez con el amago de una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro― puedes intentarlo. Te daré ventaja, sólo para ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar.

Rin apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que los puños. Se estaba burlando de ella. ¡Claro, para él todo no era más que un juego! No respondió su provocación, esta vez no quería caer tan fácil como en la última oportunidad.

―¿No? He oído que se te dan bien las carreras. ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? Si puedes pasar una hora sin que te encuentre, te dejaré ir. Pero si te encuentro, tendrás que tomarte los medicamentos sin oponerte.

La chica abrió los ojos a más no poder, horrorizada. ¿Los había escuchado? ¡Pero… pero si se había ido! Y no se pudo haber escondido en el bosque, no había forma de hacerlo.

―¿Cómo…?

―Tengo mis métodos, Rin ―le respondió simplemente, mostrando un dejo de diversión en su voz. Eso lo hacía aún más aterrador que antes.

Algo en su interior hizo un sonoro _crack_.

―No tiene… no tiene derecho… ―murmuró ella, apretando los puños.

―¿No tengo derecho de qué?

―¡No tiene derecho a hacerme esto! ―su vista se había alzado hasta él, conteniendo un coraje que no se había atrevido a mostrar en mucho tiempo. Apretó los puños fuertemente y frunció el entrecejo a más no poder― ¿Cree que me gusta, que lo disfruto? ¡Pues no, no me gusta en lo más mínimo! ¡Por muy gran demonio que sea usted, no tiene el derecho de tratarme de esta manera cuando yo no le he hecho nada! ¿Y sabe cuál es la peor parte? ¡Que después de tantos años había logrado convencerme que era una persona digna de confianza, que poseía un buen corazón! ¡Jamás pensé que alguien pudiese ser tan despreciable! ¡Ahora lo único que hace es aprovecharse del poder que cree tener sobre mí para utilizarme de la manera más baja que existe! ¡No puede haber nadie peor que usted! ¡Es un monstruo, lo odio!

La chica respiraba con dificultad, y estaba segura que su rostro estaba muy rojo por el esfuerzo de gritar delante de él. Pero también tenía un punto de ebullición, y por más cariño que le hubiese profesado en el pasado, eso no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella.

El youkai, por su lado, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus apuestas facciones estaban ligeramente tensas, lo que le daba la impresión de que retenía sus ansias de matarla. El duelo de miradas duró más de lo que la chica pudo calcular, y lo único que escuchaba además de un agudo chirrido en sus tímpanos eran los alocados latidos de su corazón. Al ver que él no decía nada, Rin retrocedió algunos pasos sin darle la espalda, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual para dejarle en claro que no se retractaba en lo más mínimo de todo lo que había dicho. Con el cuarto paso, se giró y comenzó a caminar, tratando de simular completa confianza ―sin mucho éxito―, de vuelta al campamento. Tenía la esperanza de que con Jaken ahí, se contuviera de hacerle cualquier cosa.

Pero un chasquido violento cerca de sus pies la dejó clavada en el suelo, sobresaltada. El látigo de luz desapareció unos segundos después de que hubiese impactado sobre la tierra, regresando a la mano de su dueño. Escuchó el crujir de las hojas bajo las botas negras del Daiyoukai conforme avanzaba hacia ella.

―¿Eso es lo que crees? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con peligroso sigilo, haciendo que Rin tragara con dificultad―. Qué mal por ti. Pero me parece que sí tengo poder sobre ti, _pequeña_ Rin. Me perteneces. Eres de mi propiedad desde que te reviví. Es sólo que ahora te estoy haciendo pagar tu deuda por aquel favor.

_En ese caso sería propiedad de su madre_, pensó ella, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse.

―Prefiero que acabe con mi vida en vez de hacerme pasar por esto ―murmuró ella, aún sin girarse. Le dolía mucho el pecho por el enorme esfuerzo de los pulmones por inhalar la cantidad de aire que respiraba a tanta velocidad.

―Pero yo no deseo acabar con tu vida, Rin, no veo esa necesidad. ¿De verdad te parece tan terrible todo lo que hago que prefieres dejar de existir? No lo creo así. Y en cuanto a los medicamentos… ―se le acercó un par de pasos más, quedando ambos a poca distancia. Rin lograba verlo por el rabillo del ojo―, puedes dejar de tomarlos si quieres. Pero te advierto que no se necesitan brebajes para acabar con híbrido no nacido ―declaró suavemente fijándose en sus garras―. Yo no me detendré, es cosa tuya si tomas o no la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

Sesshomaru pensó complacido que aquella respuesta había sido lo bastante buena como para mantenerla en su lugar por el tiempo necesario. No le gustaba hacer amenazas sin fundamentos, pero parecía ser la única opción para controlarla, al menos por ese momento.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando, aún sin atreverse a girarse hasta él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus piernas sucumbirían ante su peso en cualquier momento. Sentía la mirada del hombre clavada en su nuca, lo que apuraba el temblor de sus rodillas.

Se le paseó por la mente aceptar la oferta de escapar de él durante una hora, y estrujaba su cerebro en búsqueda de los medios para ocultarse el tiempo suficiente y así ganar. Pero por más que lo intentara, sabía que no había forma posible de no ser atrapada por él. Ni por diez minutos, aunque la ventaja que le diera fueran de nueve.

El Daiyoukai no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo se quedó atrás de ella. Su desesperación era tan evidente que casi podía palparla. Esperó sólo un poco más, a ver si la nueva faceta valiente y gritona de la chica le hacía algún otro comentario ―o se lo vociferaba a todo pulmón― para defenderse. Como no escuchó nada, ni sintió algún impulso por parte de ella de siquiera moverse, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario.

―No entiendo… ―murmuró ella de repente, captando su atención―, no entiendo por qué hace esto conmigo. ¿Acaso hice algo malo como para que me odie de esta manera?

Nuevamente el demonio guardó silencio.

―Regresa al campamento y duerme ―le ordenó él fríamente luego de un rato, antes de dejarla sola y desaparecer. Por alguna razón, aquellas simples palabras le dieron algo nuevo en lo que pensar.

Al saber que se había marchado por fin, Rin llevó las manos a su boca, dejando escapar una larga exhalación. No sabía cómo era posible que aún se mantuviera en pie, pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Con pasos inseguros y un andar torpe gracias a sus inestables rodillas, llegó hasta la fogata. Jaken seguía sentado en su sitio y la vio pasar de reojo. Ella ni se fijó en él, ni en las cosas que pudiera decir. Si no lo había escuchado todo, seguramente había oído sus gritos de hace un momento. Tomó la manta de su bolso de mimbre y se abrazó a Ah-Un, quien la recibió cariñosamente. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos por un largo rato, vidriosos y vacíos.

Cuando al fin logró dormirse, avanzada ya la madrugada, sólo fue capaz de soñar con pesadillas en donde el Daiyoukai era el mayor protagonista.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado. **

¡Uuuf! Rin, niña, eres muy valiente. No cualquiera le grita tanto a Sesshomaru y sale completamente ileso. Hubiera sido genial que le metiese una patada en donde más le duele, pero no sé si él se dejaría pegar ahí… o si la armadura lo protegería xD

En éste capítulo sí han pasado un poco más de cosas. Salieron de viaje, Rin se entera de que le dan anticonceptivos (¿alguien se esperaba eso?) y al fin encontró las agallas para enfrentársele al youkai más cabrón del momento. Ah, pero quizás Sessho no sea taaan malo como ustedes creen. Y de hecho, la razón por la que no quiero poner mucho desde su perspectiva es para empaparlos bien con la de Rin y lo "vivan" todo desde su piel, para cuando toque relatar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Fluffly todos puedan decir "Mieeeeerda, con razón" xD Lo que hago ahora es mantener el suspenso. Siéntanse libres de odiarlo… por el momento.

Por cierto, creo que ya lo he especificado antes, pero lo vuelvo a hacer para que quede claro. El fic tendrá 25 capítulos, los cuales ya están listos. Y quizás les tenga una sorpresa para el futuro, pero todavía no puedo decir nada porque es spoiler.

A ver, séanme sinceros: ¿Éste estuvo mejor? Con respecto a la narrativa y el ritmo y todas esas cosas que me atormentan. Me esforcé en ponerlo ésta vez un poco más neutral *aunque no conseguí mucho xD* y no indagar demasiado sobre cómo se siente Rin. Aunque como todo está desde su perspectiva es algo difícil.

Ah, y por cierto, gracias a las primeras personas en dejar review por avisarme que subí mal el capítulo. Lo siento, debe ser que estaba atontada por el sueño y no me di cuenta.

Una vez más, gracias especiales a las lindas personas que comentan:

**Ako Nomura, Sayuri08, Madelenemarivop, Selva Shiina, Sara, Virgina260, Hadeyn-chan, Tailor Swan, Black urora, Rosy, Joelise, Deux-Ex-Machina, Amafle, LauAkiko, Silver fox, Velvet love, Seras, Ex naru spp y Ginny chan.**

Uuh, vamos creciendo. ¡Genial! ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 100 reviews para el capítulo 8? Me haría mucha ilusión xD Oh, y qué bueno que les alegrara tanto que publique los lunes y jueves. Qué buena soy. Esto amerita reviews xD

Y un agradecimiento también a todos los que leen entre las sombras. No se preocupen, sé que da mucha flojera hacer comentarios, pero uno de vez en cuando no estaría mal. Me interesa conocer las opiniones de los lectores, así que si tienen alguna duda, crítica o algo así que hacerme, les juro que no muerdo.

¡Un beso, queridas, y hasta el lunes!


	6. El límite oeste

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**6.** El Límite Oeste

Y de nuevo el tiempo volaba como era su costumbre. La bella primavera estaba ya terminando, haciendo que los días fueran tomando horas extras de un calor cada vez más agobiante. Eso era lo único que Rin no lamentaba de su misteriosa bajada de temperatura corporal, ya que los días no se le hacían tan pesados como a las demás personas. Al menos no como al señor Jaken, que al mediodía tomaba el equivalente en litros a su peso.

―El calor me da igual, pero necesito agua constantemente. Mi gente es de pantanos, ¿sabías? ―protestó una vez que ella le preguntó.

Ah, bueno, siempre era muy seco al inicio del verano. Más tarde, cuando estuviera por ser otoño llegarían las tormentas.

Rin estaba montada en Ah-Un en aquel momento para escapar de la rasposa superficie que ésa ladera de piedra ofrecía, y porque ya se había caído una docena de veces gracias al terreno inestable. No sabía cuánto tiempo más les faltaba de viaje ni se atrevía a preguntarlo tampoco. Secretamente prefería seguir viajando, ya que desde aquella última y única confrontación con el señor Sesshomaru, no había vuelto a tener señales de que él recordara su existencia.

Sólo se permitió uno o dos días para estar, como dicen, muerta de miedo. Después, a la tercera noche del encuentro en el bosque, había decidido que ya no quería ser una cobarde. Pero como era más fácil hablar que hacer, tuvo que tomar las cosas con calma, tranquilizándose y retomando su habitual carácter alegre poco a poco hasta que pudo adaptarse a todo y mandarlo finalmente al demonio. No quería pasar la vida que le restaba recordándose lo miedosa que había sido, así que su método más lógico era dar la cara y mostrar una sonrisa.

Hasta parecía estárselo creyendo ella misma.

Sin prisa alguna, estaba recuperando a su verdadera personalidad, a la Rin de hace menos de medio año. Con ese simple pensamiento se sentía más fuerte y segura de sí misma, ya que creía, como la _yo_ pasada, que mientras fuera realmente feliz, pocas cosas podían afectarla. Hasta intentaría su actual faceta cuando el Daiyoukai retomara sus actividades, para demostrarle ―pero más que nada, para demostrarse a ella misma― que tenía coraje para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Y unos buenos golpes nunca estaban de más.

Bueno, necesitaba más tiempo para encontrar ése coraje como para llegar hasta aquel punto de autoconfianza, pero estaba segura de que lo tenía escondido por algún lado. Sólo tenía que convencerse y dejarlo salir.

De hecho, ésa fue una de las lecciones que le había dado la sacerdotisa Kagome, en una oportunidad en que se encontraba especialmente deprimida:

―_¿Sabes algo? Es muy fácil conformarse con las cosas que pasan cuando sientes que no hay salida. Pero es más difícil, y de mucho más valor, hacer todo lo posible para cambiarlas a mejor. ¿Y sabes por qué es mejor pasar por el camino difícil? Porque las recompensas del final son mil veces mejores: aprendes de tus errores y cómo superarlos, enfrentándote a lo que más temes. ¿Me explico bien?_

La jovencita la miró con los ojos aún cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas y dio unas cabezadas para asentir. La mayor le acarició el cabello maternalmente y agregó:

―_No porque pase algo malo te tienes que encerrar y escapar del mundo. Aunque estés en una situación complicada, no te des por vencida. Sé tú misma: canta, ríe y llora y verás como todo mejora más rápido de lo que te imaginas._

Rin sonrió al recordar aquel momento cuando la sacerdotisa la había consolado luego de la muerte de su tutora, la anciana Kaede, y cómo esas palabras recobraban su fuerza en el tiempo presente.

Una suave llovizna se topó con ellos al anochecer, importunándolos cuando no tenían refugio alguno. Sin embargo eso no parecía ser problema para Jaken o Ah-Un, quienes la recibieron con buen agrado y se quejaron discretamente cuando se acabó. Al parecer el clima era engañoso en esa región, o sólo se toparon con una nube pasajera en su ascenso.

Al caer la noche se establecieron sin mayor opción en el mismo risco que llevaban subiendo parte de la tarde. Con la oscuridad llegó el frío húmedo que había dejado la lluvia al terminar de caer, junto con las agradables brisas que marcaban una gran diferencia con el fastidioso calor del día.

―Así que ya no pones resistencia y decidiste tomarlas, ¿no? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ―la abordó Jaken cuando se encontraron solos, bien entrada la noche y luego de cenar. Era la primera vez en varios días que le mencionaba ése tema en particular, lo cual dejaba en claro lo mucho que le había costado al pequeño sapo reunir el valor para hacerlo.

Rin había notado su mirada sigilosa sobre ella mientras comía sin prestarle atención a los alimentos, como había hecho las noches anteriores. Se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente cómo responder.

―Creo que es más fácil así. Al menos por ahora.

―¿Sigues pensando en huir?

―Bueno… ―calló un momento, recordando fugazmente su fracaso anterior.

―No deberías volver a intentarlo, no ganarás nada enfrentándotele ni desafiándolo tú sola. No tienes oportunidad.

―Eso ya lo sé…

―De todas formas, Rin, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

―No es tan fácil, ¿sabe? ―refutó ella suavemente, rolando los ojos―. A veces sólo quiero correr muy, muy lejos. O desaparecer. No quiero regresar…

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro apagado y notó cómo su buen humor se desvanecía lentamente.

―Por tu cuenta no podrás conseguirlo. Ya sabes lo que te dije la última vez. Pero ―trató de sonar más animado para sacar a Rin de aquel trance― al menos el viaje ha sido muy tranquilo, ¿no? Mira, sólo síguele la corriente por el tiempo necesario, no dejes que te desanime.

Rin puso mala cara enseguida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así, sin más? ¡Como si fuera fácil tener que soportar a ése cretino y todas las cosas que hacía!

―Eso intento, señor Jaken ―murmuró un tanto enojada.

Aparentemente el pequeño youkai no era para nada bueno animando a las personas. No, no tenía talento para hacer sentir mejor a nadie, simplemente no se le daba. Penoso por haberla desalentado, no se atrevió a decir nada más.

Cada uno parecía estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y no dijeron nada por un momento. La chica miraba distraídamente al cielo, observando las brillantes estrellas titilar en el negruzco firmamento con la esperanza de ver algún cometa pasar por ahí.

―Rin, quería decirte que… con respecto a lo que te había prometido antes, sobre ayudarte a… ―Rin se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole desesperadamente que se callara.

―No lo diga ahora ―le dijo entre susurros acercándose más a él―. El señor Sesshomaru puede escucharnos.

―¿Pero qué dices? Se fue hace mucho…

―De todas formas puede escucharnos. Lo hizo la otra vez que me contó sobre los remedios y no quisiera que sepa lo que está usted tramando.

El pequeño demonio asintió y guardó silencio. Sí, la chica tenía razón, su amo tenía un excelente oído y aunque se encontrase lejos, siempre podía enterarse de todo sin mayores complicaciones. Habría sido muy estúpido de su parte revelarle sus planes si tenían posibilidades de ser descubiertos. Lo mejor sería esperar al momento adecuado.

Pero como realmente quería transmitirle el mensaje, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Agarró un fino palillo que tenía a su alcance y garabateó unas palabras en la tierra:

_Ya encontré los medios para sacarte, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más._

Rin abrió bastante los ojos cuando lo miró, sorprendida. Con su dedo, escribió la palabra gracias bajo el mensaje de Jaken y dibujó una carita sonriente. Seguidamente, el hombrecillo se apresuró a borrar todo con sus palmas como si temiera que los garabatos pudiesen ser permanentes.

Como si las palabras anteriores del demonio nunca la hubieran afectado, la muchacha sintió una ola de gratitud hacia él, quien había cumplido su promesa de ayudarla a escapar del palacio. No había vuelto a pensar en eso desde hacía mucho, pero ahora que Jaken le anunciaba que ya estaba acomodándolo todo le daba muchas más esperanzas que cualquier otra cosa. Sólo un poco más, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que tenía que aguantar para poder finalmente terminar con su tormento.

…

Horas antes del amanecer, Rin despertó sobresaltada pegando un brinco. Por suerte, Ah-Un tenía el sueño lo suficientemente pesado como para no notar nada y no le prestó atención.

Llevó una mano a su pecho mientras daba grandes bocanadas como un pez fuera del agua. Era la sexta noche que despertaba por culpa de pesadillas. ¡La sexta! Y sentía como si ese tiempo fuera una eternidad. Se volvió a recostar, dejándose caer mientras cerraba los ojos. Cada vez los sueños le parecían peor, más vívidos y aterradores. O quizás sólo estuviese exagerando, pero, diablos, eran tan reales…

Siempre era igual: la muerte de su familia. O al menos así era como creía que comenzaba. Después los campesinos siendo asesinados por lobos, ella misma siendo asesinada por los animales y finalmente, la alta figura del Daiyoukai saliendo de la espesura del bosque y uniéndose a los animales para terminar de matarla mientras se burlaba cruelmente de ella.

Se frotó el cuello, donde recordaba haber sentido la última mordida y tembló al reconocer perfectamente la manera en la que los dientes se le hincaron en la piel. Sesshomaru también la mordía ahí, recordó casi desesperada, pero en el sueño la mordía a matar, ésa era la diferencia. Soltó un prolongado suspiro, recordando sin querer las mordidas reales que el hombre le hacía. Con un gran sonrojo reconoció que apenas le dolían y en algunas pocas ocasiones fueron tan ligeras que le hicieron cosquillas. Quizás como él era un demonio perro era algo que hacía por mero instinto… aunque muchas veces parecía hasta hacerlo para jugar. _Tiene una extraña obsesión por morderme el cuello y las orejas._

Se dio con los nudillos en la frente, alejando esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. No tenía nada de gracioso, ni mucho menos entretenido el que la mordisquearan como si fuera un hueso del que un animal aún espera sacar algo de carne.

―No seas tonta, Rin ―se dijo, dándose algunos golpecitos más―. Deja de pensar en eso.

Resignándose ya a dormir el resto de la madrugada, observó los sutiles cambios de luz en el cielo, sin nada más en la mente que las evocaciones accidentales de ciertos sucesos que prefería no volver a vivir.

Sesshomaru apareció poco antes de que Jaken y Ah-Un despertaran, y la muchacha pretendió seguir durmiendo como sus compañeros. Entreabrió un ojo muy ligeramente, espiándolo desde sus pestañas para ver qué hacía. Nada, ya no lo veía. Seguramente estaba sentado por ahí, viendo enigmáticamente el horizonte como siempre.

―¿No puedes dormir o tienes pesadillas de nuevo? ―preguntó una voz grave, cortándole la respiración de repente. El Daiyoukai estaba muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, pero aún permanecía oculto a su vista. Rin se apretujó contra el animal y lo ignoró―. No tienes que responderme si no quieres hacerlo.

Dioses, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? Estaba usado el mismo método con el que había intentado sacarle ligera conversación luego de que la hubieran golpeado al intentar conseguirle alimentos al youkai herido. Pero ya no se dejaría engañar por su falso interés.

Una risa baja y muy breve se dejó oír entonces. ¡Ese tipo era increíble! Ahora resultaba que se reía de ella. ¡Él, el estoico e inmutable Sesshomaru se burlaba de una humana! _Idiota engreído_, estuvo a punto de decir.

Una hora después ―o quizás dos―, el grupo continuaba caminando, esta vez para descender aquella ladera por el lado contrario por el que la habían subido. Rin no había dejado de fruncir levemente el entrecejo, todavía mosqueada por la extraña nueva actitud del youkai de blanco. Cuando llegaron a la cima, antes del mediodía ―y cuando Jaken se quejaba sonoramente del calor―, la vista les regaló un panorama espectacular. Una extensión de bosque rodeaba la pendiente, muy espeso a sus pies pero que se iba dispersando conforme se alejaba. Varios ríos y arroyos zigzagueaban por todo el paisaje, dando la impresión de ser un montón de hilos azules desparramados al azar. Luego, una porción de campo abierto que iba perdiendo sus colores verdes para dar paso a una zona rocosa. Y justo un poco más allá, la inmensidad del océano actuaba como límite. ¡Era el mar! ¡Hacía tanto, pero tantísimo tiempo que no lo veía!

Al fin tenía una razón por la que alegrarse. Rin no quiso esconder su mueca entusiasta cuando contemplaba el terreno, arriesgándose a quedarse muy atrás del paso de sus compañeros. Pero no le importaba, ¡valía la pena!

―Rin, vamos, muévete ―la regañó Jaken cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento para observar más cómodamente―. No tenemos todo el día.

―Es muy bonito… ―le dijo ella, aún sin dejar de mirar conforme avanzaban.

―Sí, sí, lo sé, pero viéndolo no harás que lleguemos donde queremos.

Bajar resultó muchísimo más fácil que subir por los dudosos peñascos, pero tampoco era un paseo. Había que tener sumo cuidado para no pisar las piedras sueltas y precipitarse hacia las faldas de la pequeña montaña a trancazos. Si no hubiera sido porque nuevamente iba a lomos del dragón, estaba segura de que habría rodado hasta el bosque como si fuera una rueda descontrolada. El Daiyoukai la miró casualmente sobre el hombro cuando el animal se resbaló y a ella se le escapó un gritito de sorpresa. Otra vez exhibía esa mueca de burla, y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a tierra firme ―porque aquel terreno tan inestable no podía llamarse de esa forma―, la chica pudo respirar con normalidad al no tener que preocuparse porque el dragón tropezara con una de las tantas piedras sueltas. Volvían a internarse en un bosque, que a primera vista se parecía mucho al anterior, sólo que de aquel lado los árboles eran más gruesos y estaban algo más juntos. Jaken se vio mucho más animado al ver la cantidad de fuentes de agua que aparecían en todas direcciones y no tardó en exclamar su júbilo:

―Esto sí me gusta, está mucho mejor ―repetía constantemente, cuando escuchaban el sonido de algún arroyo cercano. Rin seguía bastante molesta como para notar el júbilo de su amigo.

Conforme avanzaban, el bosque perdía poco a poco sus verdes intensos y la cantidad de maleza disminuía con cautela. Calculó que quizás para la tarde del día siguiente ya estarían a orillas del mar. Se moría de ganas por preguntar hasta dónde tenían que llegar, porque al encontrarse a los pies del océano no podían ir más al oeste. A lo mejor harían rondas por los alrededores, buscando a los supuestos invasores. A la chica le costaba creer que hubiese alguien por ahí, porque todo el trayecto había sido sumamente tranquilo y silencioso. Quizás el Daiyoukai tenía un muy buen control sobre los demonios salvajes de su territorio, pero aún así era muy extraño que no se hubiesen topado con nadie.

Dos conejos grises lograron que olvidara cualquier cosa en la que estuviese pensado. Los vio a la distancia, en un pequeño claro, alimentándose de raíces y plantas. Cuando el grupo pasó cerca de ellos se fueron saltando a gran velocidad, siendo seguidos por unos cinco o seis conejitos más pequeños que habían permanecido ocultos. Uno de ellos, de color café claro, tenía que ir más aprisa por ser más pequeño y sus frenéticos saltitos hicieron que Rin soltara una risita.

―¡Qué tierno!

―La cena… sí, sería excelente comer liebres en la cena.

―¡Señor Jaken! No va a matar a una familia para comerla, ¿verdad?

―Están muy flacos, mucha carne no tendrán. Así que sí, ¿por qué no?

―¡Pero qué malo es! ―se rió, sabiendo que bromeaba. Cómo había extrañado aquello, algo tan simple como una pelea de broma―. Oiga, señor Jaken, ¿por qué no hay nadie por aquí? Todo está tan vacío y solitario…

―Bueno, niña, es un bosque, se supone que sea así.

―No, no me refiero a eso. Es extraño que no nos hayamos topado con nadie a estas alturas. Ni humano, ni youkai… siempre que salíamos nos atacaban al menos una vez cada dos días.

―Ah, eso. No, por aquí no hay muchos demonios. De todas formas nadie se atrevería a enfrentar al Señor del Oeste en su propio terreno, ¿no crees?

_No, y ahora que lo menciona, eso sólo infla su ego_, pensó ella mientras trataba de regresar a su enfado original. No, ya no tenía caso seguir molesta, ¿para qué darle esa satisfacción? Prefería hacerle ver que sus burlas no la afectaban en lo más mínimo. _No ayudaré a que su ego suba más, terminaría ahogándonos a todos._

…

Para esa noche decidieron acampar en campo abierto, cerca de una cascada. Muy contento, Jaken accedió a pescar un par de peces para asarlos al fuego ―aunque pescar no se le diera muy bien, era algo que disfrutaba―. Pasaron una velada relajada, rompiendo el ambiente con pláticas y algunas discusiones. Tanto Rin como Jaken parecían haber regresado a la infancia de la niña, cuando peleaban por cualquier tontería; la chica reía y el demonio refunfuñaba casi exactamente como en los viejos tiempos.

Ajeno al repentino júbilo de los demás ―porque hasta Ah-Un parecía más alegre―, Sesshomaru abandonó el campamento sigilosamente como era su costumbre.

El youkai recorrió un par de kilómetros en apenas unos minutos, gracias a la ausencia de sus acompañantes, y examinó el territorio con los sentidos muy alertas. Sí, había algo extraño. Sus vasallos se lo habían descrito con anterioridad. Un youki muy diferente al de los demonios que él conocía, y eran muchos que, definitivamente, ni eran de sus tierras ni eran del país. Pero aún así, y aunque el olor fuera muy vago, Sesshomaru encontró algo familiar en él. Vagamente familiar. Quizás sí los conocía, pero todavía no podía identificarlos.

Le hubiese gustado ir directamente a la costa donde estaba seguro que se mantenían para expulsarlos inmediatamente si no conseguía matarlos. No, qué va, sí que los mataría. Él no era como su padre, que le había dado una oportunidad a todo el mundo confiando despreocupadamente. Por ésa razón había sufrido una muerte prematura ―claro, el nacimiento del estúpido de Inuyasha también había sido parte de los motivos―, por haberle querido dar una oportunidad a un extranjero.

Ryukotsusei, el que se hacía llamar _El Espíritu Dragón_, había sido uno de los que se aprovecharon del blando comandante demonio atacándolo en un momento de debilidad a causa de aquella humana e Inuyasha. Bueno, no podía culpar demasiado al Dragón, su padre había sido bastante considerado con los demonios y los humanos, un rasgo que acabó matándolo pese a su grandísimo poder.

Y Sesshomaru no era así. No tenía compasión por sus enemigos, no quería ayudar a nadie sin ninguna buena razón y él no daba segundas oportunidades.

Pero el joven Daiyoukai tampoco era alguien apresurado. Le gustaba primero analizar a sus enemigos y formular estrategias, aunque sus ataques improvisados tampoco fallaban. Realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ―¡como si de todas formas lo hiciera!―, contaba con tiempo de sobra. Lo más seguro era que se encontrara algo ansioso por no haber tenido buenos combates desde hacía unos meses, y sólo quería matar algo para relajarse.

Bueno, eso ya tocaría al día siguiente. Por el momento tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Comenzó a caminar lentamente de vuelta al campamento, siendo acompañado por el lejano eco de la risa de la chica y los gritos de Jaken, que todavía seguían en lo suyo. Curiosamente, había echado en falta esos alborotos que formaban cuando ella era más pequeña. Ayudaban a romper la monotonía aunque fuesen irritantes.

¿Y qué decir de la faceta desafiante de Rin? También era algo interesante. No es que siempre haya sido sumisa ―recordó una ocasión en particular en la que había intentado patearle en la entrepierna, fallando por muy poco―, pero ése carácter le hacía cierta gracia. Después de todo, a Sesshomaru también le gustaba divertirse de vez en cuando.

…

―Rin, te digo que no te vayas. Niña, ¿es que nunca me haces caso?

―Vamos, señor Jaken, quiero darme un baño. ¡Lo necesito!

―¡Que no! ¡No sabes lo que puede aparecer! ¿Y si te atacan cuando estás desprotegida? ¿Saldrás corriendo desnuda por ahí, pidiendo ayuda?

―¡No exagere! Usted mismo dijo que no había demonios por aquí, ¿por qué entonces me atacaría algo? Además no iré lejos, es en la cascada. Y me puedo lleva a Ah-Un, ¿no?

El dragón dio un rugido suave como asentimiento y Jaken lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¡Pero si no necesitas un baño! Bueno, no es como si tu horrible olor pudiese quitarse ya de por sí, pero…

―¡Ah! ¡No hay peros que valgan, me voy a bañar! Vamos, Ah-Un ―culminó Rin poniéndose en jarras. Se colgó su bolso de mimbre en el hombro y echó a andar con el dragón siguiéndole muy de cerca.

El pequeño youkai se sentó en frente de la fogata, refunfuñando, y terminó de un solo bocado su pescado.

Ya lejos, Rin volvió a suavizar su temple y sonrió, contenta de al fin tener la oportunidad de asearse. Porque esa era una de sus pocas manías: estar limpia. No soportaba llevar mugre en el cabello y ese kimono ya estaba bastante sucio. No era que le importase ensuciarse, pero le gustaba la posibilidad de poder limpiarse también.

El ruido de la cascada, pese a ser muy apagado gracias a su poca altitud, llenaba el ambiente de una manera agradable. Sin poder esperar más se deshizo de sus ropas y tomó la toalla y el peine de su bolso, dirigiéndose con ellos hasta la orilla.

El agua estaba helada pero eso no le importaba. Comprobó que el río tenía muy poca profundidad cuando al llegar a la mitad de su ancho, el líquido sólo le llegaba hasta las axilas. Mejor así. Lavó frenéticamente su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo un gran alivio al terminar luego de unos buenos diez minutos.

―Ah-Un, ¿no te quieres bañar conmigo?

El dragón sólo levantó una cabeza, la miró, y la volvió a dejar en el suelo, descansando. Aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo disfrutando de la suave corriente, el frío ya le estaba calando los huesos y moría por secarse y acurrucarse junto al fuego. Corrió hasta el youkai, no sin antes pegar un gritito cuando una brisa hizo estremecer su helado cuerpo. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo, escurriendo su cabello con mucha fuerza.

Pero aún estando vestida tenía mucho frío. Y su cabello estaba mojado, genial. Ojalá no se resfriase, pero de verdad que tenía pocas oportunidades de bañarse durante el día. Envolvió su larga melena con la toalla y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el dragón para tener una fuente de calor.

―Así está mejor ―se dijo, apretujándose contra el escamoso costado. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la dureza de esa piel que hasta se le hacía cómoda. Por el momento, y aunque extrañase el calor de la hoguera, quería quedarse un poco más así―. Ay, Ah-Un, Tengo mucho frío… ¡desde hace mucho tiempo tengo frío, aún cuando es verano! En la noche es peor, ¿sabes? Y me parece que va aumentando. Quizás ahora como hace calor de día no lo siento mucho, pero aún así… ―medio adormilada, volvió a acurrucarse buscando proteger sus brazos―. A veces se me entumecen los dedos y la nariz, es horrible. Tal vez sea porque estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cabañas o… no lo sé, pero antes no era de esta manera. Qué suerte tienes de ser enorme y poder conservar tu temperatura con facilidad. Quizás es que estoy muy delgada…

―Si tienes tanto frío regresa al campamento.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces hasta que a su derecha encontró a Sesshomaru, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco y la mirada perdida en la luna menguante. La chica simuló no haberlo escuchado y dejó de hablarle al animal, fijando la vista en el bolso que apretaba contra su estómago

―Fue muy imprudente de tu parte meterte al río por la noche, ¿acaso quieres enfermarte?

Extrañamente, el demonio le hablaba de la misma forma casual que como lo hacía antes. Se sentía de nuevo como si tuviese ocho años y Sesshomaru la estuviese reprendiendo por alguna cosa. Quizás en esa oportunidad no quería…

―Aunque también hay otros métodos para recuperar el calor, ¿recuerdas? No me importaría ayudarte con eso.

Rin pegó un brinco como si se hubiera sentado sobre agujas. Tomó las riendas y obligó a que el dragón se levantara, siguiéndola de camino al campamento. ¡Y justo cuando pensaba que no tenía esas intensiones! Se marchó con paso rápido, sin mirarlo ni de reojo. No quería darle chance de detenerla.

―Como quieras. Pero el fuego no es tan efectivo.

Eso fue lo único que lo escuchó decir, y aunque sonara raro, creyó que le había oído hablar con la ligereza de una broma. ¿Se burlaba de ella? ¡Había que ver!

Pero por alguna maravillosa razón, Rin ya no sentía miedo por él. No temía a lo que le hiciese, porque le daba la impresión de que ni él mismo quería hacerle nada por el momento. Podría ser una mera intuición, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Sea como fuese, se sentía más segura en esa nueva actitud, y mientras le durase, tenía la libertad suficiente como para estar despreocupada. Un gran cambio en comparación a las últimas semanas, ¿no?

Al llegar al lugar donde acampaban se encontró con Jaken dormido profundamente, aún con su entrecejo ligeramente arrugado. Acercó lo más que pudo al dragón a la hoguera y se acurrucó en su lugar con la manta encima. Al menos, por esa noche, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron un poco más temprano que de costumbre, y el buen ambiente del día anterior se había esfumado por completo. Jaken le dijo que se acercaban a los enemigos y había que estar alerta. Pero Rin, que carecía completamente de poderes espirituales, no podía sentir nada en particular. Poco a poco fueron abandonando el bosque cada vez más despejado para adentrarse en el campo abierto que había distinguido al llegar a la cima del risco. Les faltaba muy poco para llegar a la costa, donde Jaken aseguraba que había una gran concentración de demonios.

Y un pensamiento le hizo mella de repente. ¿Si querían enfrentarse al Daiyoukai, por qué no lo buscaban en vez de quedarse ahí? ¿Querrían sólo hablar con él en lugar de combatir? Bueno, si era una gran cantidad de youkais no podían tramar nada bueno, ¿verdad? Y también, ¿por qué Sesshomaru iba tan tranquilamente a su encuentro cuando podía ser alguna especie de trampa? Ese hombre era extraño, y se tomaba todos los asuntos con extrema frialdad.

Poco después del mediodía, el sonido del romper de las olas contra la orilla llenó el acostumbrado silencio. ¡Un poco más y podría ver el mar! Si tan sólo el terreno no tuviese tantas rocas y peñascos, el agua sería lo único que tuviesen por delante. Se adelantó corriendo para asomarse al borde del acantilado, pero antes de que llegara muy lejos un brazo enfundado de blanco se alzó para hacerle barrera. Sesshomaru no le permitía avanzar, y no parecía ser por molestarla. Su semblante estaba muy serio y concentrado, mirando fijamente el borde que ella quería alcanzar.

―No te muevas ―le susurró.

Justo en ese momento, una enorme y deforme criatura de color azul oscuro se asomó por el lugar al que Rin había querido llegar, mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes al formar una sonrisa. El Daiyoukai se colocó inmediatamente delante de Rin, dejándola casi pegada a su espalda y llevó una mano a Bakusaiga. Varios demonios de menor tamaño semejantes a murciélagos calvos y de colores terrosos aparecieron a su alrededor, mirando al grupo con sus malévolos ojitos negros mientras coreaban burlonamente con un acento extrañísimo:

―¡Ya llegó, ya llegó! ¡Mi señor, mi señora, _Yako_ ya llegó!

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado. O eso creo, tengo mala memoria xD**

Pregunta: ¿A alguien le gusta las escenas de pelea? Espero que sí, porque eso es lo que viene en el próximo capítulo. Y si he de presumir (que lo haré xD), ha quedado genial.

Vale, en éste de aquí no ha pasado tanta cosa interesante, pero ahora sabemos que Rin está ganando más valentía, Jaken ya está en camino para sacarla de ahí, y Sessho está un poco más… ligero. Oh, es un grandísimo hijo de su *beep*, eso sí, pero al parecer se está tomando un pequeño descanso. ¡Y qué descaro que toda la situación actual le cause gracia! Bueno, es un demonio, ¿qué podrá saber sobre las emociones humanas? …o tal vez sepa más de lo que ustedes creen.

¿Las confundo? Excelente :D

También veo que le he pegado la costumbre a varias de llamar a Sesshomaru con el sobrenombre de cabrón xDDD No podemos negar que lo sea, ¿verdad? Aunque aquí parece querer darle un respiro a la muchacha, que, como se puede ver, sí intento patearlo antes en sus partes sensibles xD

Espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho con este capítulo, sé que quedó algo fastidiosito, pero tenía que colocar un intermedio. No se desesperen, el próximo estará muchísimo mejor. Y para que no se quejen les diré que hay un pequeño momento SesshRin. Ahora aguántense y esperen al jueves.

¡Oh, por el monstruo de espagueti volador! ¡23 reviews! Epa, y eso que apenas esto comienza… qué emoción, de verdad xD Me alegra tanto ver que les guste. ¡Y me encantan los reviews largos con sus opiniones! Es interesante ver que cada una opina de manera tan diferente. ¿Les puedo pedir que sigan escribiéndome así? Gracias a esos comentarios extensos puedo saber qué tengo que cambiar y qué no, así también ver qué detalles necesito hacer más notorios. Si supieran la cantidad de cosas que agregué en sólo éste capítulo… ¡Bueno, basta de charlas! Hora de dar las gracias y largarme de una vez antes de que esto quede más largo:

**Rosy, Madeleinemarivop, Sayuri08, Silver fox, Ako Nomura, Hayden-chan, Sara, Velvet love, Anmar, LauAkiko, Tailor Swan, Ginny chan, Joelise, Helena, Black urora, Nagisa-chan, Amafle, Yoko-zuki01, Seras, Ex naru spp, Selva Shiina, Ro Itako 27 y LeslieCaroRiver**, ¡mil gracias, chicas! (son todas chicas, ¿no? xD) Un fuerte abrazo, nos veremos el jueves.


	7. Invasores de más allá del mar

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**7.** Invasores de más allá del mar

Por encima del grupo de demonios se alzó una pareja de lo que parecían ser humanos con vestuarios muy extravagantes. La mujer, hermosa y de largo cabello púrpura oscuro, poseía un semblante que era desfigurado por una sonrisa perversa. Llevaba una túnica larga y abombada de color azul, con un dragón detallado con hilos dorados y mucha tela de encaje en su cuello y sus mangas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Un grueso cinturón negro se le ceñía a la cintura, donde una espada curva reposaba.

El hombre aparentaba ser mucho más agresivo que su compañera, o al menos, así parecía gracias a su expresión. Una tupida barba le cubría la mitad de la cara, siendo ayudado también por sus gruesas cejas negras. Llevaba un traje muy similar a la mujer, pero de color rojo y con una armadura mucho más ostentosa. También tenía un dragón bordado en sus ropajes, y en lugar de una espada, apoyaba en su hombro una enorme y extraña lanza.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó la mujer con voz melosa, haciendo gala de un raro acento. Se notaba que no era de los alrededores―. Así que éste es el pequeño _Yako_, el hijo de ese tedioso perro. ¡Pero cuánto ha crecido!

―¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó Rin a Jaken, poco después de regresar a su lado.

―No lo sé, no los conozco.

―¿Y quién es _Yako_?

―Es el nombre que se le da a la verdadera forma del amo Sesshomaru.

―Escuché que el perro estaba muerto, por eso hemos venido ―siguió hablando la mujer.

―¿Así que tuvieron que esperar a que muriera mi padre? Qué cobardes, ¿acaso no se atrevían a enfrentarse a él?

La risa de la youkai se borró ante las palabras de Sesshomaru, acrecentando su iracundo rostro.

―¿Cómo te atreves?

―De todas formas la noticia les llegó tarde, tiene muerto más de dos siglos ―continuó el Daiyoukai, ignorando por completo los gritos de la extranjera― ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

―¿No es obvio, _Yako_? Venimos a reclamar lo que es nuestro ―habló el hombre por primera vez dejando oír su atronadora voz. Su séquito coreó con risas burlonas. Rin, que estaba varios pasos atrás del mononoke, no pudo apreciar la peligrosa sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios.

―¿Ah, sí?

Y antes de que alguien pudiera preverlo, Sesshomaru ya se había lanzado hacia sus contrincantes, blandiendo su fiel Bakusaiga en el puño derecho.

Una parte de los demonios inferiores habían formado un círculo alrededor de sus líderes, queriendo frenar los ataques que la poderosa espada propinaba sin descanso. Y para ser pequeños y tener una apariencia tan débil, había que reconocer que eran hábiles para defenderse. Eran tan rápidos y estaban tan bien organizados que conseguían sincronizar sus ataques ―bolas de fuego, explosiones, tajos de espada, entre otros― como si fueran una sola entidad y gracias a eso la mayoría conseguía escapar de las técnicas ofensivas del Daiyoukai. ¡Y esos eran sólo los más pequeños!

Entre la multitud de criaturas extrañas y horrendas, Rin distinguió que habían varias especies: Los que parecían murciélagos ―los más rápidos y pequeños―, los que se asemejaban a unos leones estrambóticos con ojos muy grandes y saltones, unos demonios con apariencia casi humana montados en toros monstruosos y varios largos dragones, la mayoría de color azul. Pero no eran como los dragones que había visto con anterioridad, éstos se veían mucho más gruesos, con grandes escamas levantadas en las puntas, asemejando un montón de cuchillas. Sabía que los había visto en alguna ilustración, pero en ese momento no podía recordar exactamente en dónde.

Los líderes, el hombre y la mujer, se mantenían al margen, observando cómo sus seguidores eran eliminados poco a poco por Sesshomaru, quien no parecía tener muchas complicaciones para deshacer el círculo que los protegía. La batalla se trasladó hasta la costa, bajando del peñasco en el que habían iniciado. Pese a que el Daiyoukai estuviese combatiendo de una manera magnífica y lograra acabar con varios demonios, los demás no parecían preocupados en lo absoluto. Es más, sonreían y contemplaban en silencio.

Pero cuando la mujer ya se estaba mofando de Sesshomaru por entretenerse con los más débiles, el demonio apareció justo delante de ella, asestándole un espadazo que casi le corta la cabeza. Si no fuera por el hombre barbudo, que lo bloqueó con su lanza justo a tiempo, la habría matado de un solo tajo.

―Has mejorado mucho, muchacho ―le dijo el hombre con voz sigilosa―. Me recuerdas un poco a tu padre, aunque a él casi no lo vi en una forma como la tuya. ¿Por qué no te transformas y peleas como él?

―No necesito mostrar mi verdadero poder con seres tan inferiores ―le espetó el más joven, tan sereno como siempre. La mujer comenzó a reír, repitiendo en son de burla:

―¡Dice que no necesita mostrar su poder! ¡Y que somos inferiores! ¡Qué gracioso!

El hombre, quien aún bloqueaba a Sesshomaru con el mango de su lanza, le espetó en el mismo tono que la mujer:

―Chico, no tienes idea de quiénes somos, ¿verdad?

―Una basura como cualquier otra.

Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento para liberarse del agarre y dirigir estocadas más hábiles que su enemigo apenas podía repeler. Cada golpe estaba cargado con la potente energía de Bakusaiga, lo que la hacía mucho más peligrosa. Cuando el Daiyoukai finalmente decidió lanzarle su ataque de ondas explosivas, la pareja no tuvo más opción que moverse hasta otro lugar para quedar fuera de su alcance. Aunque la técnica no les hubiese acertado, sí consiguió destruir a un buen número de demonios que se lanzaron para proteger a sus señores.

―¡Impresionante, muchacho! ―gritó el hombre a sus espaldas― ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un enorme tajo de luz roja ―semejante a las marcas de unas garras monstruosas― le pasó zumbando el oído izquierdo. Aquello se había parecido mucho al _Viento Cortante_ de Tessaiga, pero con una energía distinta. De todas formas no sería algo difícil de repeler.

Cuando se disponía a lanzar un nuevo ataque, unas descargas eléctricas le invadieron el cuerpo, paralizándolo por un momento. Cuando escapó de la opresión y recuperó la movilidad de sus músculos, miró iracundamente a la multitud en busca del culpable. Nuevamente la mujer volvía a reírse con su voz aguda y chillona.

―¿Tu padre nunca te contó del Clan Yazi, _Yako_?

―¡Pero si él estaba ahí con el viejo comandante, claro que nos conoce!

―Oh, es verdad. Pero como era más pequeño no pensé que le habría contado todo…

―Basta de pláticas ―los acalló Sesshomaru lanzando más descargas de energía, llenando el ambiente con relámpagos verdes y amarillos que explotaban ante cualquier cosa que tocasen. De nuevo sólo consiguió dañar varios lacayos, entre ellos dos de los dragones más grandes y ahora sólo quedaban sus cenizas.

Al otro lado de la batalla, aún protegidos por la altura del risco ―y puesto que nadie parecía reparar en ellos―, Rin y Jaken observaban todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

―El señor Sesshomaru es realmente increíble ―decía Jaken cada vez que veía los ataques de Bakusaiga recorrer una fila de demonios y volverlos trizas―. Ni siquiera está poniendo su mayor empeño y ya casi los ha matado a todos.

―Señor Jaken, ¿conoce usted al Clan Yazi? Los acaban de mencionar.

―¿El Clan Yazi, dices? ¡Oh, sí, he oído de ellos! ―exclamó luego de una breve meditación―. Eran un ejército de dragones provenientes de China. Yazi era uno de los Nueve Hijos Dragones, de esos que nacieron en los primeros tiempos de la nación. Era el más violento de todos y sentía una gran afición por la guerra y las armas muy afiladas.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―se sorprendió ella. El pequeño sapo parecía conocer siempre las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Al menos a las de aquel estilo.

―Cultura general, niña tonta ―gruñó él―. Hay muchos textos en el palacio sobre este tipo de cosas.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver este clan con el padre del señor Sesshomaru?

―Bueno, según leí, éstos fueron unos de los muchísimos demonios que se dedicaban a atacar el territorio hace bastantes años. Verás, hubo un tiempo en que los demonios eran muy desorganizados y causaban destrucción en cada lugar que visitaban. Se decía que acababan de escapar del inframundo y estaban reclamando esta tierra como suya. El Clan de los InuYoukai ha pertenecido a esta zona desde mucho antes de esos acontecimientos ocurrieran, y fueron los que principalmente que ayudaron a despejar el lugar.

»Por esa misma razón, y por presentar una gran lealtad hacia su hogar al defenderlo, cuentan que el mismo Byakko, el guardián de los vientos del Oeste… o el Dios _Tigre_…―hizo una corta pausa, distraído momentáneamente por escenas de la batalla―. Sí, Byakko, como iba diciendo, cedió gran parte de su territorio para que el clan del amo Sesshomaru tomara posesión de él y lo protegiera. Me parece que fue el abuelo del amo quien conoció a Byakko en persona, y creo que también es la razón por las marcas que tienen en la cara y brazos. El clan Yazi apareció varias veces durante estos acontecimientos, y la última pelea fue hace como… no lo sé exactamente, quizás trecientos años. Claro que el padre del amo los expulsaba siempre, pero por lo visto nunca los mató.

―Oh… eso no lo sabía…

―Claro que no, es cosa de youkais, ¿qué van a saber los humanos sobre esto? ¿Por qué crees que el amo Sesshomaru tiene tanto renombre? Es poderoso, claro que sí, pero parte del respeto que tiene viene por ése tipo de cosas. A los InuYoukais, por estar bajo el servicio directo del Gran Byakko y por tener su plena confianza, se la considera una raza casi sagrada, ¿sabes?

Rin se quedó muda, observando la pelea con mirada ausente.

¿Casi sagrados? No sabía que los demonios tuviesen rangos semejantes a los Dioses. Realmente no tenía idea… siempre se había preguntado el porqué exacto de las riquezas del Daiyoukai, y también cómo era que había conseguido ése puesto tan privilegiado entre los demonios. Podía considerársele un príncipe, ¿no? Y si Jaken estaba en lo cierto…

―Entonces el que la familia del señor Sesshomaru tenga control sobre el viento es a causa de Byakko, ¿verdad?

―Creo que sí. Me parece que el_ Viento Cortante_ y el _Bakuryuha_ son técnicas heredadas del mismo _Dios Tigre_. Y también el viento ha sido el elemento de la familia desde hace generaciones. Es decir, he visto al amo cambiar las corrientes con sólo su energía, e inclusive puede oscurecer el cielo si se encuentra especialmente inspirado ―admitió, recordando la manera en la que su amo había ido a recoger a su antigua espada Tokijin. Su energía demoniaca había sido muy fuerte ése día, seguramente incitado por su nueva espada, y había conseguido nublar el cielo en cuestión de segundos―. El amo es sencillamente increíble ―repitió, viéndolo combatir directamente contra el hombre barbudo. Ya la mayoría de su séquito había desaparecido y los pocos que quedaban se apretujaban en torno a la mujer para protegerla.

Después de dar y esquivar varios ataques de su oponente, Sesshomaru decidió cambiar de táctica. Si seguía con esa estrategia tan repetitiva estaría combatiendo muchísimo más tiempo del planeado, y realmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Se transportó entonces hasta el centro del círculo de lacayos que protegían a la mujer y con un único movimiento, Bakusaiga había creado un torrente de explosiones que no tardó en acabar con todos. Sólo cuatro de los dragones habían podido escapar antes de que el ataque llegara hasta ellos, y ahora bufaban amenazadoramente entorno a su señora.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño y de color claro, erizó sus afiladas escamas como si fuese un gato enfurecido. De su piel comenzó a emanar una potente energía, y para cuando ya las chispas de color blanco hacían fuertes ruidos al explotar, todas sus escamas salieron despedidas como afiladas dagas hasta Sesshomaru. Nada que otro movimiento de su espada no pudiese resolver, claro, pero debía admitir que era un ataque bastante original.

Mientras nuevas ondas se encargaban de destruir las escamas, otro de los dragones preparó una gran esfera de youki entre sus fauces ―muy semejante a las de Ah-Un, pero de un color lila brillante― y disparó varias veces hacia él. Sólo tenía que transportarse ágilmente hacia otro lugar cada vez que los ataques se dirigían a su persona, pero parecía ser que tenían una habilidad especial para perseguirlo.

Ya fastidiado de tener que esquivar tanto, se detuvo justamente detrás del dragón pequeño y antes de que éste pudiese darse cuenta, había sido herido por las técnicas ofensivas de su compañero. Los tres restantes se abalanzaron hacia él, atacándolo fieramente tratando de morderlo. Cuando Sesshomaru ya había llegado a un punto muy elevado en el cielo mientras evadía a los monstruos, se planteó intentar algo diferente para hacerlo más interesante.

Hacía unos años, luego de la muerte de Naraku, se había propuesto fortalecer su espada al máximo, descubriendo al mismo tiempo la cantidad de formas con las que podía canalizar su youki a través ella. La última técnica que había perfeccionado era una de sus favoritas y realmente resultaba muy útil para pulverizar al oponente a larga distancia.

Dejó que una sonrisa se formara en las comisuras de su boca antes de trazar un círculo con su arma, uno que lograba cubrirlo de la cabeza a los pies.

De la nada, cuando el círculo se completó, apareció lo que se asemejaba mucho a una red echa de relámpagos plateados y verdes, con un aura increíblemente poderosa. Todavía no le había puesto nombre, pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando la red de energía se abalanzó sobre los asombrados dragones, sólo se escuchó cómo éstos rugían de dolor al entrar en contacto con aquel poder. En pocos segundos, la red finalmente se cerró y las criaturas habían desaparecido sin dejar más que sus trozos de carne carbonizados que se estampaban estrepitosamente contra el mar.

La pareja, que seguía varios metros más abajo, observaba todo completamente incrédula. Sesshomaru no les dio más tiempo para admirar su poder y puso en práctica otra de sus técnicas recientes.

Hizo un corte transversal en el aire, de abajo hacia arriba, y de la línea que se había formado a su paso comenzaron a emanar cientos de luces pequeñas y compactas que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta sus enemigos. Cuando habían alcanzado cierta distancia, se extendieron hasta formar esferas enormes de un amarillo pálido que explotaban enseguida, absorbiendo antes de estallar cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca.

Esa habilidad le había costado un poco controlarla, pero le había puesto especial empeño al ver su similitud con el _Meido Zanguetsuha_. No había tenido ese poder por mucho tiempo, pero su capacidad destructiva le había fascinado a tal punto que quiso tener algo similar.

―¡Cómo te atreves! ―chilló la mujer, encolerizada, cuando la última esfera desapareció. Habían logrado esquivarlas todas con muchísima dificultad― ¡Asesinaste a nuestros hermanos! ¡Eres un…!

El Daiyoukai llegó pronto hasta donde estaban, repitiendo su anterior ataque con una nueva estocada. Y de nuevo, ninguno de sus ataques logró afectarlos.

―Si han muerto ha sido por su propia insensatez. Éstas son mis tierras, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

―¡Ja! ―se burló el hombre con su potente voz. Rin, que estaba lejos, podía escuchar todo claramente gracias a que se comunicaban por medio de gritos. O al menos los invasores, porque lo que Sesshomaru decía casi no lo podía entender―. Éste territorio pertenece al Clan Yazi, _Yako_, siempre lo ha hecho. ¡Tu estúpido padre nos arrebató lo que es nuestro y venimos a recuperarlo!

―No me hagas reír ―dijo tranquilamente Sesshomaru, deteniendo sus ataques―. No son más que una banda de cobardes que morirán por su insolencia. Aunque espero que sean más entretenidos que sus hermanos, si no esto no tendría gracia.

Las ondas explosivas reanudaron su aparición. Pero esta vez parecía que la energía era capaz de predecir la ubicación de sus enemigos pese a su velocidad, y los perseguían a todo dar. Claro que Sesshomaru tenía que estar dirigiendo los ataques, procurándose estar lo bastante cerca como para que fueran efectivos.

Rin no había visto nunca antes algo como aquello. Era como si el Daiyoukai realmente tuviese un sexto sentido en la batalla. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Jaken, él tampoco sabía que su amo podía hacer eso.

Aunque dejara de agitar la espada por un momento, las ondas seguían apareciendo, dándoles a los enemigos una desventaja enorme. Era imposible frenar esa clase de ataques, y más imposible era hacerlos desaparecer. Lo único que les quedaba era movilizarse antes de ser afectados, cosa que parecía costarles trabajo. Afortunadamente, aquella escena sólo sucedía allá abajo en la costa y en varios espacios aéreos sobre el mar. Rin y Jaken se sentían lo suficientemente a salvo en el acantilado y se asomaban agazapados en el borde para poder verlo todo mejor. Aquella pelea era demasiado espectacular como para querer siquiera arriesgarse a apartar los ojos y perdérsela.

La chica, que había pasado un buen tiempo con los humanos, había olvidado la manera en la que su señor combatía. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía desplegar su poder en varios años, y ver semejante fuerza la hizo temblar un poco. Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en el palacio, y al inicio de su viaje, no había vuelto a pensar en él de aquella forma. Como alguien prácticamente invencible. Y pensar que le había gritado la otra noche… ¡Podía haberla matado con suma facilidad!

Le resultaba tan extraño verlo ahí, peleando hábilmente, y compararlo con la imagen que había formado de su persona con anterioridad. Era como si el valor que hubiese reunido para enfrentarse a él se le evaporara en un santiamén.

Pero en ese momento no podía recordar casi nada de las cosas que le había hecho en el castillo, el combate la tenía demasiado absorta como para reparar en algo que no fueran las estocadas y ataques que lanzaba a sus contrincantes, al mismo tiempo que evadía las técnicas enemigas. Siempre había admirado su manera de pelear, desde que era una niña pequeña, y ver esa fiera imagen de Sesshomaru le había devuelto la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que lo veía empuñar sus espadas.

―¡Vaya que son duros de pelar! ―se quejaba Jaken al ver como siempre la pareja extranjera eludía los ataques de su señor―. Pero mi amo es mucho mejor que ellos y les dará una buena paliza. Son los únicos que quedan.

―Lo que no logro comprender ―habló repentinamente Sesshomaru, luego de una descarga fallida de Bakusaiga― es por qué se quedaron a esperarme aquí, cuando pudieron venir a buscarme personalmente.

―¿Para qué apresurar las cosas, _Yako_? ―respondió el hombre, quien pese a su desventaja parecía muy cómodo en batalla―. Cuando estés muerto todo el territorio nos pertenecerá, no hay motivos para enfrentarnos con nadie más.

―Qué estupidez. ¿Acaso se ocultaron aquí sólo para esperarme? No sé si eso me halaga o me repugna.

―Todo a su tiempo, _Yako_, todo a su tiempo. Y no seas tan confiado, te puede ir muy mal.

―Como si eso me importase.

El hombre barbudo sonrió con malicia.

―Podrás parecerte físicamente a tu padre, chico, pero actúas muy diferente a él. Me extraña, en otros tiempos sólo hacías lo que decía. Parecías su perro faldero más que su propio hijo.

Y aunque ni Rin ni Jaken pudieron verlo, sabían de antemano que ya los ojos del Daiyoukai estaban rojos de furia.

―¡Qué osado! ―gritó Jaken a todo pulmón, indignado― ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar así a mi amo? ¡Ya verá!

―¡Oh! ¿Y quiénes son esos de ahí? ¿Tus amiguitos?

La melosa voz de la mujer volvió a resonar cuando se percató de ellos gracias a los gritos del youkai. Rin se puso lívida al sentir los oscuros ojos posarse sobre ella y una despectiva sonrisa siendo asomada por esos labios tan finos y rojos.

―¿Y esa humana? ¿Tu novia, _Yako_? ¡Apesta a ti! ¡Sí que se parece a su padre, con los mismos…!

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, su acompañante la había empujado bruscamente para ayudarla a escapar del filo de Bakusaiga.

―No se distraigan.

―¡No me digas que te he tocado una fibra sensible!

Aquella mujer era realmente irritante y a Sesshomaru ya lo tenían harto sus comentarios. Quería matarla a ella primero para cerrarle la boca de una buena vez, pero su estúpido compañero no dejaba de interponerse.

―¡Ay, querido hermano! ¡Creo que lo hicimos enojar!

Con mal humor, puso real empeño en sus ataques para quitar al hombre de su camino. Seguramente protegía a la mujer porque era una inútil peleando. Ni siquiera la había visto hacer otra cosa que esquivar y burlarse, así que sus técnicas ofensivas sólo se debían limitar a los ataques de esa espada curva que ni siquiera había desenfundado. El Daiyoukai se caracterizaba por su mente fría y calculadora, pero aquella tipa se había ganado un viaje directo al infierno por lo impertinente que era.

―¡Anda, anda! ¡Atrápame si puedes!

―¿Qué ocurre, _Yako_? ¿Atacando a mujeres? ¡Qué poco caballero! ―se burló el hombre, frustrando nuevamente sus ataques.

―¡Se ha molestado porque me metí con su noviecita, Jiang!

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ocurre, tienes mejores cosas que hacer con ella en lugar de combatirnos? ―el choque de armas había dejado a los hombres cara a cara y los ojos negros de Jiang se clavaron siniestramente en los dorados de Sesshomaru―. Si tanto lo deseas, ¡reúnete con ella!

Y con un poderoso movimiento de su lanza arrojó al Daiyoukai hasta el risco rocoso. Había sido tan rápido y fuerte que Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar e impactó contra el suelo, muy cerca de donde estaban sus acompañantes. Cuando el polvo que había levantado con su caída se disipó, Rin vio con horror cómo el demonio yacía con los ojos muy abiertos y sin moverse.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Antes de que Jaken pudiese detenerla, la chica corrió hasta él sin pensar en nada más.

―¡Rin, regresa, es peligroso!

Desde las alturas, los invasores observaban todo con una sonrisa retorcida. Les encantaba al fin haberlo inmovilizado, y no sólo eso, sino que también habían descubierto su debilidad por pura casualidad.

―Ya siento la victoria cerca, Xiu Mei ―murmuró el hombre al ver cómo Rin corría hasta el cráter que Sesshomaru había formado al caer, gritando su nombre.

―Yo también, hermano. Nos ha mostrado su punto débil, ¿no es fantástico? Ahora ya sabemos cómo acabar con él.

La sonrisa de Jiang se ensanchó mientras notaba la manera en la que la chica humana se arrodillaba ante el demonio y le decía algo en voz baja. Su mente ya estaba maquinando la mejor manera de vencer de una vez por todas a su enemigo.

Alzó su lanza en el aire, con la punta hacia el cielo. Una cantidad de youki se reunía encima de ella, chispeando destellos rojos y blancos con un ruido semejante al de los relámpagos. Bajó el arma con un veloz movimiento, dirigiéndola específicamente a la humana, y disparó.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado muy ligeramente.**

Pelea, pelea, golpe, patada, slash, insultos, groserías, más pelea… ¿No era así Inuyasha antes? xD Con sus extravagantes ataques (más las mil formas de Tessaiga) y los interminables tentáculos y extensiones de Naraku (lo cual siempre he encontrando terriblemente asqueroso). ¿Les he hecho recordar cómo era la serie al inicio? Espero que sí. En lo particular siempre me encantó ver a Sesshomaru pelear. El tipo tiene estilo, no hay que negarlo, así que tuve que hacerle nuevos ataques acorde a la situación. Porque dudo que lo único que haga la Bakusaiga sea lanzar ondas explosivas. Ha sido divertido experimentar con eso.

Y ustedes se preguntarán por el momento SesshRin. Yo les diré: ahí está, sólo que lo corté antes de que comenzara en serio (las he troleado un poco, en otras palabras xD) lo sé, lo sé, soy mala, pero en el próximo no les defraudo, lo prometo. De todas formas espero sus comentarios, a ver cómo me fue en éste capítulo dedicado a los viejos tiempos.

Bueno, como es tarde y tengo un sueño de los mil demonios, procederé a hacer los correspondientes agradecimientos. Y por cierto, si alguno de los usuarios no registrados tiene una cuenta que por alguna razón no quiere usar, le pido que si quiere realizarme una pregunta, necesito que lo haga con una cuenta registrada para que pueda responderle como es debido.

**Silver Fox, Velvet love, Madeleinemarivop, Selva Shiina, Hadeyn-chan, Hechicera, LeslieCaroRiver, Joelise, Seras, Black urora, LauAkiko, Ro Itako 27, Tailor Swan, Anmar, Helena, Ginny-chan, Nagisa-chan** y **Mora.**

He cumplido mi meta de más de 100 reviews antes del capítulo 8. ¡Mil gracias, chicas!


	8. Sentimientos contrariados

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**8.** Sentimientos contrariados

Rin no sabía exactamente por qué sus piernas se movían hacia esa dirección y se negaba a hacerle caso a Jaken en sus intentos por hacerla regresar al lugar seguro. Ella sólo quería saber que Sesshomaru se encontraba bien, quería cerciorarse de que no estuviese herido y ayudarlo de cualquier manera posible. No se le pasó por la mente que era una humana débil y no podía hacer nada por él más que estorbarle, pero realmente _sentía_ que debía ir a su lado.

Conforme se acercaba al destrozado cráter, las piedras le lastimaban los pies descalzos gracias al calor que la sola energía de la lanza había ocasionado. Pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba ser un blanco fácil, no quería que lo lastimaran de nuevo.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

―¡Rin, regresa, es peligroso!

Las palabras de Jaken le parecían tan lejanas que le costaba entenderlas.

Con el corazón en la mano y muy temerosa, finalmente llegó hasta el Daiyoukai. Estaba tendido sobre el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía ver también la agresiva mueca en su boca, donde sus afilados colmillos sobresalían. Se arrodilló a su lado, sin pensar que él podía reaccionar en cualquier momento y atacarla sin notarlo.

―Señor Sesshomaru… reaccione, vamos…

En alguna otra circunstancia le habría parecido curiosa la situación; era muy similar en la que lo había visto por primera vez. Él herido y ella tratando de ayudarlo. Notó una pequeña herida sangrante en su abdomen, cerca de su cinturón amarillo, y colocó las temblorosas manos sobre ella para intentar contenerla.

―Vamos, despierte… aún tiene mucho que dar…

Pero él no reaccionaba, parecía petrificado. Rin no lo entendía. ¡No podía estar tan lastimado! ¡Siempre, siempre se levantaba y seguía combatiendo sin importar sus lesiones! La única vez que lo había visto en un estado similar, al menos durante una pelea, fue con aquel ser llamado Magatsuhi, el espíritu que representaba la maldad pura de la antigua Perla de Shikon. Pero eso era diferente. Aquellos con los que combatía ahora ni se le comparaban al temible espíritu que había sido derrotado por Sesshomaru.

―Por favor… despierte… ―la herida ya no sangraba y Rin posó una de sus manos en su hombro, ensuciando la ropa blanca con sangre. Todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado se había esfumado de su mente y sólo podía enfocarse en el demonio que yacía en el suelo. Tenía tanto miedo… por todos los Dioses, podía tener malos tratos con él, pero jamás desearía que algo así le sucediera.

Un fuerte sonido llamó su atención antes de que su mano se dirigiera finalmente al rostro masculino. Con horror, vio que el hombre llamado Jiang les lanzaba un rayo de energía roja a toda velocidad. Como un mero reflejo, le dio la espalda al ataque para intentar protegerlo. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

Uno que nunca llegó.

En un segundo, sintió cómo era sujetada fuertemente contra algo y volaba por el aire. El sonido de la explosión llegó justo en ese instante y Rin abrió los ojos para ver lo que había sucedido. El lugar en el que se había encontrado fue completamente destruido y se lo veía de un rojo vivo, como si las mismas rocas estuviesen en llamas.

Levantó la cara y se encontró con el mononoke despierto y en total control de su cuerpo, apretándola contra él con un brazo mientras que con el otro tenía a Bakusaiga empuñada. Miraba fijamente a sus contrincantes con un gesto realmente encolerizado.

Lo que Rin no sabía era que el demonio había perdido la movilidad a causa del ataque que lo lanzó contra el risco, ya que éste parecía tener la capacidad de paralizar a quien entrara en contacto con él. Estuvo consciente todo el tiempo, pero el maldito youki lo apresó como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Y no dejaría que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Justo cuando la chica abría la boca para decirle algo, se tuvieron que mover para esquivar otro de los ataques de Jiang. Las risas de la mujer no se hicieron esperar.

―¡Vaya! No sé si será su novia, pero para _algo_ la usará, ¿no? ―Rin enrojeció al creer saber a lo que se refería, y en vez de ocultar su rostro, le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio― ¡Y retadora, la chiquilla! ¡Te gustan difíciles, eh, _Yako_!

―¡Cállate de una vez, bruja!

Sesshomaru observó a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Tuvo un ligerísimo impulso de sonreír pero supo controlarlo. La youkai ahora le dedicaba un torrente de insultos a la chica, que con mucho gusto se los habría devuelto si él no hubiese intervenido.

―No la provoques, Rin.

―Es una pesada ―refunfuñó ella en voz baja, sin notar lo ridícula que sonaba. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le había quitado un juguete

―Lo que puedas decir no le hará más daño que mi espada. Y quédate quieta con Ah-Un y Jaken en cuanto te baje.

¿Era idea suya o percibía un rastro de diversión en su voz? No se notaba enojado, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía entretenerle el hecho de que Rin discutiera con la youkai. Se sintió un poco incómoda al notar la proximidad que compartían, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos sin que ella intentase golpearlo. Era curioso… casi había olvidado cómo se sentía eso. Y, muy a su pesar, no le molestaba estar abrazada a él, aunque su vida corriese peligro y el demonio de blanco no fuese precisamente su persona favorita del momento.

Sesshomaru, por su lado, ponía gran empeño en esquivar todos los ataques que los seguían incansablemente. Pero por más que lo intentase, los contrincantes no le daban ni un pequeño respiro, evitando que pudiese regresar a Rin al suelo junto con sus compañeros. ¿Qué pretendían exactamente? ¿Matarla a ella también o impedir que los atacara? Porque no podía pelear con la muchacha pegada a él, le era molesto moverse y blandir la espada al mismo tiempo. Como había dicho antes: sus brazos eran para combatir, no para llevar a cuestas a nadie. Volvió a agitar a Bakusaiga en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, enviándoles un torrente de energía que a duras penas pudieron esquivar. Eso le serviría de distracción para llevar a la chica con Jaken, ya que aquel ataque de las esferas explosivas había logrado mantenerlos a raya la última vez. Sólo disponía de un momento hasta que el efecto se desvaneciera ―no duraba mucho si dejaba de mover la espada― y tenía que aprovecharlo.

Justo cuando llegó a la cima del risco y la liberó de su agarre para que buscara refugio, un ataque muy diferente a los anteriores cortó el aire. No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque aquello iba dirigido hacia Rin. Apenas se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la contienda y enseguida los agredían de nuevo. Ya no podía mover a la muchacha, así que lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue blandir su arma frente a ella para protegerla. Aunque el ataque redujo su poder, casi consiguió derribarlo de nuevo. Y para colmo de males, Rin se había quedado paralizada del susto.

―¿Qué esperas? ―le gritó el Daiyoukai― ¡Vete!

Cuando la chica reaccionó, una nueva tanda de ataques sobrenaturales se abalanzó contra ella, cortándole el paso al destrozar la superficie del terreno, pero sin darle directamente. Nuevamente la mujer youkai reía.

―¿Pasa algo, querida? ¿No te puedes mover?

Xiu Mei empuñaba su espada tan peculiar en una pose amenazadora. Con una sola estocada dirigió hacia Rin una enorme onda de youki de color naranja. Antes de que la chica pudiese al menos pegar un brinco, el Daiyoukai se interpuso en el ataque, desvaneciéndolo con Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru aterrizó a su lado dándole la espalda para cubrirla.

―Cuando te lo indique, montarás en Ah-Un y te irás de aquí ―le murmuró con severidad, frenando más y más ataques.

―¡Pero…!

―Haz lo que te digo.

―Señor Sesshomaru, yo…

―¡Silencio! Ya fuiste lo bastante estúpida al interponerte, ahora sé un poco racional y obedéceme.

―¡Sólo quería ayudarlo! ―gritó ella de repente, captando su atención. Sesshomaru guardó silencio mientras repelía otros ataques que lo hicieron retroceder. _¿Sólo quería ayudarlo? ¿Es que no me pudo salir nada mejor?_

El demonio giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para verla por el rabillo del ojo y por un segundo, a Rin le pareció que su semblante se había relajado.

―Eres muy tonta al pensar que algo tan insignificante puede afectarme. Y más tonta aún por creer que una humana puede brindarme ayuda. ¿No entiendes que la única que puede salir lastimada eres tú? ―agregó en un tono considerablemente más bajo.

¿Cómo no podía comprender que era ella la que estaba en peligro? Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su mente de nuevo, aquellas que le había dicho cuando estaba paralizado por el ataque del estúpido de Jiang. ¿Por qué lo habría intentado socorrer cuando era más que obvio que no soportaba su presencia? Alguien más listo se habría marchado cuanto antes, pero la testaruda de Rin sólo corrió hasta él para protegerlo. Si le hubiera pasado algo, él…

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula mientras repelía más ataques y escuchaba las risas lejanas de la insufrible mujer enemiga. El Daiyoukai estaba verdaderamente molesto con ella por ser tan imprudente y poner en riesgo su vida. Quizás llevarla en ese viaje no fue una buena idea, aunque sólo la sacó porque sabía que le gustaba viajar y no le agradaría quedarse tanto tiempo encerrada en el castillo. Pero el que estuviera entre muros parecía ser una opción más segura por el momento.

Volvió a mirarla fugazmente, encontrándola abrazándose a sí misma. Los humanos eran demasiado extraños. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?, ¿se arrepentía de haber intentado ayudarlo?

―… es algo que no puedo evitar ―murmuró por lo bajo, evadiendo su mirada.

El Daiyoukai volvió a retroceder, obligándola a hacerlo ella también. Rin sentía las inmensas ganas de llorar y no tenía idea de cómo no lo había hecho todavía.

Desde lo alto, los otros personajes reanudaron las burlas mientras continuaban lanzándoles sus ataques. Aparentemente los habían oído y les parecía algo sumamente gracioso.

―¡Qué conmovedor! ¡Mira al pequeño _Yako_, no quiere apartarse de su hembra!

―¿Será porque no puede o porque no quiere?

―Da igual, hermano, de todas formas van a morir. ¿Qué más da que lo hagan juntos? Así morirá como su padre, protegiendo a una sucia humana.

Rin lo escuchó gruñir y sabía que no era únicamente por los comentarios que vociferaban los hermanos. Ella sólo era un estorbo, le estaba impidiendo pelear con toda libertad al tener que ocuparse de mantenerla a salvo. Ojalá se hubiese quedado tranquila y no hubiera tratado de hacer nada. ¡Era una grandísima idiota!

―Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru… ―susurró.

Cualquier rastro de complicidad que hubiera existido entre ambos unos minutos antes ya se había perdido. Sesshomaru estaba de pésimo humor y lo único que le faltaba era que Rin le complicara más las cosas con su extraño comportamiento.

Y justo entonces, los enemigos habían tomado sus formas originales. Dragones, claro. Eran un clan de dragones, ¿qué otra cosa iban a ser? Esperaba que con aquella forma al menos la mujer perdiese la capacidad del habla.

_El problema es que son dos_, pensó Sesshomaru, al ver que los demonios lanzaban rugidos amenazantes hacia él. Lo único bueno era que ya no tendría que evadir más ataques de la espada y la lanza. Ciertamente, combatir contra enemigos de gran tamaño tenía sus ventajas en algunas ocasiones.

Los dragones se abalanzaron contra ellos abriendo sus fauces y exhibiendo sus inmensos colmillos. Se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar hasta donde se encontraban, tomó a Rin de la cintura y saltó justo cuando los hocicos monstruosos se precipitaban contra el suelo, volviéndolo añicos

_Muy listos no son_, se dijo la chica, debatiéndose entre el susto y el alivio.

―¡Ah-Un! ―llamó el Daiyoukai, cuando todavía se encontraban en medio del salto. La criatura no tardó en llegar hasta ellos y Sesshomaru colocó a Rin en su lomo. Ella aprovechó ese pequeñísimo instante para verlo fijamente a los ojos. Y cuando notó que le dedicaba una mirada especialmente aguda, él gritó― ¡Llévala de regreso!

El animal emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque, pero Rin seguía con la vista pendiente en la batalla. De un momento a otro, el cielo de la tarde fue invadido por espesas nubes negras, seguidas de relámpagos que sonaban increíblemente fuerte. Lo último que la chica logró distinguir fue cómo un enorme perro blanco se abalanzaba sobre el dragón rojo, le hundía los dientes y lo hacía caer. Habría conseguido ver más, pero Ah-Un mantenía el vuelo bajo, rozando las copas de los árboles, y el bosque le impedía seguir viendo la escena.

Con el corazón en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos, regresó la vista al frente muy lentamente.

¿Ya era el momento adecuado para explotar, verdad? Sí, sí lo era. Muy bien.

―¡¿Qué rayos me pasó?! ―gritó de repente, sin alterar a Ah-Un. Quiso recostarse en la montura, pero como era realmente incómodo, sólo reposó la frente en uno de los cuellos mientras sus temblorosas manos ceñían fuertemente las riendas.

Su respiración era entrecortada y su mente analizaba lo último que había vivido con una velocidad inusual. No sabía si quería llorar por el miedo que había experimentado por la seguridad del demonio, o por la de ella misma, por la actitud de Sesshomaru antes de separarse o por todo junto. De verdad, ¿en qué había pensando? Lanzarse para socorrerlo había sido sumamente estúpido, y no se cansaba de repetirlo, porque aún no comprendía completamente la verdadera razón por la cual lo había hecho.

¡Tenía que haberse hasta alegrado porque lo inmovilizaran, tuvo que tomar esa oportunidad y largarse! Pero… por todos los Dioses, ¿cómo podía ella alegrarse del sufrimiento ajeno y tomarlo como ventaja? Por más daño que le hubiera hecho, le era imposible disfrutar verlo herido. Es más, aún en ese preciso momento, el recordar esa imagen le causaba una terrible angustia.

―Estoy loca, esa es la única explicación.

Fue un impulso, nada más que eso. En todas las batallas que presenciaba lo tenía. Sólo quería asegurarse de que su amo se encontrase bien porque, aunque sabía que era demasiado poderoso, no podía evitar preocuparse y pensar lo peor. Y aquella fue la primera vez que sucumbió ante la angustia y corrió a él. Había querido protegerlo, eso estaba claro. No soportaba que lo lastimaran.

_Eres muy tonta al pensar que algo tan insignificante puede afectarme. Y más tonta aún por creer que una humana puede brindarme ayuda._

Arrugó el ceño al recordar eso, pero no por enojo, sino por remordimiento. Cómo odiaba ser un estorbo. Había entorpecido la pelea y seguramente había puesto en riesgo su victoria. Quería arrepentirse también por haber deseado permanecer con él mientras estaba herido, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, y lo único que había hecho fue ser un blanco fácil, pero… A pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, estaba segura de que él siempre la protegería. Lo había hecho, se había colocado justo delante de ella para cubrirla y evitar que los ataques enemigos la hirieran. ¿Por qué ella no podía intentar hacer algo así por él?

Llevó una mano a su pecho, estrujando la tela.

Por un momento, por un minúsculo momento, sintió que hizo lo correcto, que era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Un mareo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y por un instante creyó que se desmayaría y caería de Ah-Un.

Las lágrimas escaparon de su prisión y comenzaron a descender lentamente por sus polvorientas mejillas sin que les prestara atención.

―No, no, no… No es justo, no es justo… esto no es justo ―repetía una y otra vez, con la voz rota. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si eso pudiese ser de alguna ayuda― ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué seguía queriéndolo? Cuando ya había demostrado muchas veces el gran dolor que le proporcionaba, cuando la había _forzado_, cuando la había hasta amenazado, cuando le había hecho saber que pasara lo que pasara, él no se detendría.

Sus sollozos se habían convertido en furiosos hipidos y jadeos cada vez que respiraba. Era tan… típico. Predecible. _Patético_. Pero ella tenía sentimientos por él desde mucho antes de que todo comenzara, así que ¿realmente podía culparse? Tenía que haber cerrado su mente cuando la situación cambió, pero… en el fondo, no era más que una ilusa adolescente.

―Él es un demonio, Rin. No va a cambiar por mucho que tú lo desees. No va a cambiar…

Su llanto continuó hasta que la noche estuvo bien avanzada y finalmente decidió descansar en una parte del bosque.

Logró alcanzar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada, y lo poco que había dormido lo había hecho muy mal. Se levantó poco después del alba, con los músculos agarrotados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al ver cómo los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban el ambiente tan sombrío que había encontrado la noche anterior, se le ocurrió acercarse nuevamente a la costa para ver si todo había terminado por fin. Si la batalla continuaba, de nuevo sería un grandísimo estorbo y se exponía a que la matasen. Y si había culminado, estaba más que segura de que el Daiyoukai se enojaría muchísimo con ella por desobedecerlo.

Comenzó a respirar velozmente, pensando en todas las posibilidades que se abrían al desenlace de la pelea. ¿Y si estaba lastimado? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda?

Apretó los puños y contuvo un gruñido. Quería regresar, de verdad que sí, fueran cuales fuesen los resultados del combate. Todavía sentía la angustia que se había apoderado de ella cuando lo vio caer, casi inconsciente… Qué imagen tan terrible, pensar que hasta a alguien tan fuerte pueden herirlo alguna vez.

―Ah-Un, llévame de vuelta al límite oeste―le ordenó sin querer pensarlo más. El dragón la miró contrariado, negándose a cumplir su petición. Si su amo Sesshomaru le había dicho que la llevara de regreso al castillo, era lo que tenía que hacer―. Necesito saber qué sucedió con él y el señor Jaken ―le dijo Rin en tono más bajo y urgente―. Por favor, sólo un momento. Tengo que saberlo.

El animal le devolvía la mirada quejándose sonoramente, y con gestos dudosos, como si fuera un cachorro regañado. Se notaba que estaba dividido, él sabía muy bien lo que sucedería si desobedecía a su dueño, pero por otro lado, tampoco quería negarse la súplica de la muchacha. Le tenía mucho cariño como para seguir viéndola triste.

―¡Muchísimas gracias! ―lo abrazó fuertemente al ver cómo él, resignado, se agachaba para dejarse montar. Rin asió las riendas con firmeza, dirigiéndolo de vuelta al límite oeste.

Con el corazón apretado en un puño, y esperanzada por ver un panorama alentador, apuró al dragón para llegar cuanto antes. En su mente sólo deseaba ver al demonio ileso. Si se encontraba herido, o incluso peor ―_si está muerto…_ se estremeció, intentando no imaginárselo―, no sabría qué hacer.

Llegaron a su destino para cuando la tarde ya estaba comenzando, no habían tomado ninguna pausa ni siquiera para comer. En ese momento, la comida era lo último en la mente de Rin.

Pero nunca esperó encontrarse lo que sus ojos veían.

El punto exacto en el que la fiera batalla se había llevado a cabo el día anterior ahora estaba desolado, con las únicas pruebas de la lucha en su terreno destrozado. Desmontó del dragón en el risco, recorriéndolo todo con la mirada. A varios metros estaba el cráter chamuscado en el que el demonio había caído, también faltaba una buena parte del borde, donde los dragones habían intentado atacarlos en picada. No había rastros que le indicaran qué había sucedido después.

―¡Señor Jaken! ―gritó algunas cuantas veces, pero nadie le respondía. También gritó el nombre de Sesshomaru una única vez, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, sintió que un horrible nudo se apretaba en su garganta.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban? Era imposible que estuvieran de regreso, Ah-Un y ella los habrían visto en el camino. Observó entonces la playa, donde el mar relamía la arena con calma, ajeno a su creciente preocupación. ¿Y si el agua había borrado todo el rastro, todo lo que había quedado de la pelea? ¿Y si el Daiyoukai cayó al mar y nunca había podido salir?

No, eso era imposible, trató de serenarse. De ser así, Jaken estaría por los alrededores intentando ayudarlo. Si el pequeño demonio verde no estaba por ahí, significaba que acompañaba a su amo, donde sea que estuviera.

Hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, estaba sola.

Se quedó un rato bastante largo con la mente en blanco, repasando una y otra vez los sucesos del día anterior. ¿Ahora qué haría?

No se dio cuenta que Ah-Un tenía sus cuatro ojos fijos en ella. Como si temiera que hiciera algo arriesgado.

De repente, una idea llegó a su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su corazón ya había comenzado un palpitar acelerado.

¿Y si se escapaba? Era el momento perfecto, ¿verdad? Estaba libre, sola en medio de la nada y tenía a Ah-Un que podía trasladarla a cualquier parte si tan sólo se lo pedía. Lo miró de reojo, preguntándose si el animal sabría que estuviese haciendo algo malo si de repente le ordenase llevarla a la aldea de la señora Kagome.

No, a ésa aldea no, ahí sería en donde la buscaría primero.

Comenzó a respirar muy profundamente, anonadada por el amplio abanico de posibilidades. Podía simplemente desaparecer, ir hasta el otro extremo del país. Si se salía de los territorios del Daiyoukai le sería más complicado encontrarla, ¿verdad? Él le dijo que en sus tierras sólo le llevaría unos minutos, pero fuera de ellas… La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras buscaba el plan perfecto para escabullirse sin dejar rastros.

De hecho, todo era cuestión del tiempo y la distancia que ponía entre ellos. ¿Y si lograba escapar y él la encontraba al cabo de unos días, obligándola a regresar? ¿Le valdría la excusa de la apuesta que le había presentado? Le dijo que si no daba con ella en una hora, la dejaría libre, y si eran varios días…

―¿Tú me ayudarías a salir de aquí, amigo? ―le preguntó al demonio con voz ida.

Como mera respuesta, la cabeza izquierda se torció un poco a un lado.

Rin paseó la vista por el amplio campo que tenía enfrente, ese que estaba antes de llegar al límite oeste, como si esperase que un gran letrero se alzara en alguna parte indicándole el camino más corto para salir de ahí.

Si lo lograba… si podía librarse de su control… ¿Podría también librarse de lo que sentía por él? Fue como si un gran peso le cayera encima, y recordó muy vívidamente los últimos sucesos que habían pasado juntos. La había protegido con su vida, frenando ataques y actuando como un escudo por si sus técnicas no resultaban. Y ahora estaba prácticamente desaparecido, no sabía ni siquiera si se encontraba bien. También recordó fugazmente ese momento en el que creyó que eran cómplices al hablar mal de la mujer dragón. Una tímida sonrisa se le escapó cuando escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza el tono casi bromista con el que le había hablado.

En ése entonces se había sentido muy cómoda con él pese a lo tenso del ambiente, pensó que no habría un lugar más seguro en el mundo. De nuevo había sentido que tenían una especie de conexión, como antes.

Y recordó sus ojos, la mirada tan extraña que le había dedicado antes de que se marchara. Había algo muy inusual ahí, era como si le pidiera algo o tratara de hacerle llegar un mensaje sin utilizar palabras.

―Voy a arrepentirme de esto…

Soltó un prolongado suspiro, y luchando con cada fibra de su ser para no cumplir sus deseos de escape, se encaminó hacia el dragón. Tomó las riendas y comenzó a caminar con él el largo y camino de regreso a la fortaleza.

Sin duda alguna, Rin era una persona muy estúpida. Y masoquista, más que nada masoquista. Volver con aquel que más te lastima sólo por un tonto cariño que se rehusaba a desvanecerse… Pero muy hondo en su ser, la chica sentía que si se iba, lo traicionaría. Sí, muy idiota considerando todo lo demás, pero… él la había protegido fervientemente, eso era prueba de que al menos aún consideraba su seguridad como algo importante. Y de todas formas se sentiría muy mal consigo misma, realmente era como si tirara a la basura el esfuerzo que había puesto el demonio de su parte para mantenerla a salvo.

Ése simple hecho no podía borrar en lo absoluto todas las atrocidades que había cometido, pero… ¡Maldición! Es que no podía, de verdad no podía irse. Quizás si no hubiera corrido en su ayuda, si nunca lo hubieran lastimado, ella sí intentaría correr para escapar. ¡En cambio tuvo que recordar que lo quería!

Resignada y furiosa por ser tan ingenua, reanudó una marcha más enérgica a través del campo desolado, con la vista fija en el bosque más adelante. Si no tuviese esos sentimientos por el youkai, largarse de ahí no le causaría remordimiento alguno. Ahora, por ser una adolescente ilusa, tenía que calarse nuevamente la cantidad de cosas que le haría en el futuro.

No… definitivamente, no dejaría que le hiciera nada más. Ya era suficiente tener que regresar, pero no volvería a rebajarse hasta el punto de dejarlo aprovecharse de ella. ¡Claro que no! No le importaba lo difícil que fuera, Rin se haría valer y lucharía. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerle ver que ella no era un juguete, y mucho menos _su_ juguete. Quizás, ahora que había probado que podían llevarse bien, podría hasta intentar hablar con él. Tenía que haber alguna forma de lograr eso, y aunque no la hubiera, no se rendiría sin antes pelear.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Escenas editadas, escenas editadas everywhere.**

Esperen, antes de que empiecen a insultar a Rin, déjenme que les diga algo: ¿De verdad creen que ella, siendo tan noble y buena, podría aprovechar que Sesshomaru, la persona que más ha admirado jamás, esté malherido para escapar? Yo realmente lo dudo. Aunque las cosas vayan mal entre ellos, Rin sigue siendo una persona de buen corazón como para alegrarse porque lastimen a alguien, aunque no le guste la persona. Podrá ser muy noble, pero también es valiente y fuerte, esa nueva actitud marcará la diferencia para cuando Sesshomaru regrese.

En fin, de todas formas el fic continuará y no debería explicar nada, sino más bien dejar que ustedes mismas se den cuenta del rumbo que tomarán las cosas. *Risa malvada de fondo*

¡Bien, quitando eso! Esos chinitos son un dolor en el trasero, ¿eh? Especialmente Xiu Mei, qué boca la suya. Descuiden, Sessho le dará su merecido. Y hemos visto algo raro aquí: la perspectiva de Sesshomaru con respecto a Rin y sus acciones. ¿Siguen creyendo que es un cabrón? Lástima que Rin no pueda leerle la mente, si tan sólo supiera que su enfado era porque temía que le sucediera algo… ¿Qué otras cosas se guardará el guapo demonio de blanco? Porque recuerden que no sabemos de sus razones de actuar, quizás nada sea lo que parece. O tal vez sí. O… *nueva risa malvada*.

Bien, ahora viene el momento de agradecer a las valientes que le dan al botón de review:

**Silver Fox, Rosy, Sayuri08, Joelise, Yoko-zuki10, Selva Shiina, Velvet Love, Sara, Hadeyn-chan, Nagisa-chan, LauAkiko, Ako Nomura, Tailor Swan, Ginny chan, Helena, Mistontli, Ro Itako 27, Seras, Aine, Flower Bloom, Zhishasu-negrita y Black urora.**

Lamento si decepcioné a algunas al cortar el capítulo anterior, pero entiendan que también hay que mantener el suspenso. ¿Ven que funcionó? xD por otro lado, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto la pelea, me exprimí el cerebro creando ataques, ¿eh? ¡Espero que les haya gustado éste también! Un abrazo a todas y hasta el jueves.


	9. A la espera

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**9.** A la espera

…

_¿Crees que ha pasado lo peor, Mariposa?  
>¿Que ya es seguro volar, aún cuando la tormenta te puede arrastrar?<em>

_No te confíes, dulce criatura, porque los vientos pueden su fuerza retomar.  
>Y a una Mariposa como tú, sus alas le pueden arrancar.<em>

…

Era de madrugada, todo estaba oscuro y en absoluta calma. Rin se había abandonado al sueño varias horas atrás, encontrando algo de tranquilidad para hacerlo al saber que el demonio aún no había regresado de su nuevo viaje. De haberse encontrado él todavía ahí, a esas alturas de la noche la mujer no podría haber alcanzado el sueño aún.

Pero él la estaba observando. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían débilmente entre la penumbra y se situaban en su menudo cuerpo apretujado bajo el edredón. Sólo la observó un minuto más, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Rin no tenía idea de que había regresado de su salida, pero pronto lo haría.

Con sigilo, retiró el cobertor que la envolvía y notó que temblaba ligeramente. Corrió algunos cabellos de su rostro y descubrió que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus párpados se apretaban en un tic nervioso. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Pasó la mano por la curva de su cintura, hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo. Su yukata de dormir se abría en ese lugar, y él continuó descubriendo su piel mientras sus dedos subían de regreso al punto de partida. Rasgó con la punta de su garra sin esfuerzo alguno la tela que no seguía destapándola, al igual que la cinta que se anudaba flojamente en su cintura.

La respiración de Rin repentinamente comenzó a aligerarse y los temblores se fueron apagando. Su cuerpo también dejó de tensarse, lo suficiente como para que él la girara de un leve movimiento para que su torso quedara bocarriba. Repentinamente, abrió los ojos y lo miró desorientada. Sin prestarle atención, Sesshomaru continuó su tarea de desvestirla con suma ligereza, algo de lo que ella no parecía darse cuenta. Al tenerla descubierta, exceptuando el área de la espalda y los brazos, comenzó a morder su cuello suavemente, pasando un brazo bajo su cintura para alzarla un poco más hacia él.

Rin no ponía ninguna resistencia, y al contrario de toda la lucha que siempre presentaba cuando él la tocaba, simplemente se dejó llevar, dejando que callados quejidos se escaparan de sus labios. El demonio se permitió disfrutar de su nueva disposición, nunca había estado tan tranquila antes y era algo agradable.

Las manos masculinas comenzaron a bajar por su figura delgada, que poco a poco comenzaba a responderle de forma positiva. Cuando levantó la cara de su cuello, descubrió que lo miraba con los ojos adormilados y desenfocados. Rin llevó los dedos hasta su mejilla, algo que antes no había hecho. Ella siempre evitaba tocarlo a toda costa.

―_¿Acaso te cansaste de resistirlo? _―le preguntó con el amago de una sonrisa sardónica. Ella no respondió ni cambió su expresión ausente, sólo terminó de deslizar los dedos por su cara con lentitud, como si esa fuera suficiente respuesta―. _Bien…_

Su lengua bajó desde su oreja hasta su hombro, siendo reemplazada por los afilados dientes que le mordían levemente en la piel.

Y justamente ahí, Rin comenzó a sacudirse. Lo que ella antes creía como un sueño no era más que un reflejo de la realidad. Él realmente estaba ahí, sobre ella, tocándola… ¡Todo ese tiempo había creído que era su imaginación! ¡De verdad quería que él…! Rayos, ése no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ello. _Nunca debería volver a pensar en ello_, rectificó ofuscada y muy enojada consigo misma.

―_¡No! ¡Suélteme!_ ―comenzó a retorcerse para librarse de su peso. Sesshomaru no se detuvo―. _¡No me toque!_

Comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, haciendo intentos por empujarlo o al menos escabullirse por un lado, pero él la tenía acorralada mientras continuaba sus tortuosos movimientos como si ella no quisiera librarse de su agarre. En medio de su desespero, notó casi maravillada que sus piernas tenían mayor libertad que su parte superior. Estaban encogidas hacia un lado, y el demonio sólo concentraba su fuerza en sus brazos y torso. Tenía una minúscula oportunidad y claro que iba a tomarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo un rápido movimiento de caderas para girarlas y dejar una rodillas justo en un lugar estratégico. Cuando estaba a punto de estamparle un golpe en la entrepierna, él atajó su rodilla con suma rapidez. Una de sus cejas se alzó ligeramente casi con burla. Parecía que aquel nuevo ataque le había llamado más la atención que los demás.

―_Intento ser paciente contigo, Rin_ ―le dijo con su siseo peligroso, mientras se volvía a apegar a ella, evitándole moverse. Rin sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban mientras lo veía acercarse de vuelta―. _Pero nunca dejas que eso ocurra. Quizás te agrade más que te tome a la fuerza…_

―Señorita Rin…

―¡No! ―gritó la chica pegando un brinco. El soldado que estaba arrodillado frente a ella se echó hacia atrás por la impresión de casi ser atacado por sus fieros puños. Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Se había quedado dormida en la torre de vigilancia de nuevo y el buen hombre sólo la había llamado por su nombre para despertarla―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no era mi intención, tenía un mal sueño y pensé que era… ¿No lo golpeé, verdad?

El rostro del youkai pasó de estar sorprendido a estar a punto de soltar una carcajada. Si hubiera sido posible, la chica habría enrojecido aún más.

―No, pero estuvo bastante cerca ―le dijo, reprimiendo la risa―. ¿Mal sueño, dice? Creo que el sueño debería cuidarse de usted ―el joven de cabello gris tuvo que morderse los labios ante la expresión de profunda vergüenza de la humana, pero ella sólo pensaba en lo que había soñado hace apenas unos momentos. Qué bueno que la había despertado en el momento justo.

―¿Está todo bien? ―se aventuró a preguntar ella poco después, incorporándose. Tenía que fijar su mente en cualquier otra cosa para no seguir reviviendo aquel sueño, que no era más que un recuerdo de una noche en particular. Lo extraño era que lo había visto al principio desde una perspectiva alejada, como si fuera un espectador invisible en la estancia y por alguna razón eso la perturbaba.

―Sí, no hay novedades por éste lado, no se preocupe. Pero ya pasa de medianoche, creo que debería ir a dormir. Al menos en una habitación, aquí afuera podría pescar un resfriado. Y no creo que eso al amo le guste.

_Me trae sin cuidado lo que le guste o no_, estuvo a punto de decir, aún con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas luego de semejante experiencia. _Bueno, si realmente no me importara, no estaría aquí arriba todas las noches_, razonó, arrugando el entrecejo con fastidio. ¿Quién le mandaba a ser tan idiota como para, luego sufrir malos tratos a manos de ése demonio, aún desvivirse de preocupación por él? _Debo tener serios problemas en la cabeza._

Cada día a partir del atardecer, Rin se iba al patio oeste y subía hasta la torre más alejada, siempre vigilando el horizonte con la esperanza de ver la figura de un enorme perro blanco a la distancia. Ya la batalla estaba perdida, sabía que continuaría subiendo a aquel puesto hasta que al menos alguien le dijera que se encontraba bien. Tenía bastante suerte de contar con la simpatía de aquel guardia, Takanari, como para que le dejara hacer sus rondas con él. No es como si hiciera mucho, pero de todas formas le brindaba algo de tranquilidad estar ahí arriba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se despidió del youkai que aún la miraba divertido y llegó medio atontada gracias al sueño a su recámara, sin tener mucha idea de cómo lo había hecho. Se echó sobre el futón sin siquiera desvestirse y rodó mientras agarraba los extremos de su grueso edredón para enrollarlo a su alrededor.

Ah, y pensar que debía levantarse en unas pocas horas para ir a trabajar a las cocinas con Nagi… Qué alivio que había podido convencerla para ir con ella, estar tanto tiempo ociosa la volvía loca, y si pensaba en el demonio de blanco era todavía peor. Además, extrañaba estar con otras personas y actualmente, se había dado cuenta que no todos eran tan malos como parecían al principio. Cerró los ojos entonces, advirtiéndole a su mente que no le hiciera soñar nada relacionado con el Daiyoukai, y pocos minutos después se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero su estúpida mente no le hizo caso.

…

Rin musitó un par de insultos entre sus dientes y caminó nuevamente en estado letárgico hasta las cocinas, donde Nagi la esperaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa y le indicó que recogiera las mangas de su kimono mientras cumplían los quehaceres. Trató de olvidar su pequeño enfado ―algo muy común cuando se recuerdan cosas un tanto molestas cada mañana― y se enfocó en las tareas del día mientras formulaba plática con su compañera.

¡Ah, bendito fuera el día en el que la conoció! Cuánto bien le había hecho hablar con ella durante horas, explicando su historia y escuchando la de ella. Había descubierto en poco tiempo que a lo que se dedicaba era a los trabajos más simples en la cocina, y algunas otras veces se encargaba de asear el comedor y los baños. Supo que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho y que ahora vivía solamente con su abuelo, a quien adoraba. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que tampoco tenía buenos tratos con el personal del castillo y era algo así como una marginada. Cuando Rin le preguntó la razón, ella se encogió de hombros y exclamó enigmáticamente que a veces las personas eran incompatibles.

Tuvo que pedirle bastante a Nagi para que la dejara acompañarla en sus tareas, pero no le costó tanto como había creído. Y agradecía muchísimo el haber insistido, no soportaba quedarse sin tener nada que hacer. Por aquellos días Rin se sintió maravillosamente bien; tener un trabajo la reconfortaba y le encantaba, sentía que al fin tenía un propósito. Bueno, no, tampoco era para tanto, pero luego de estar tanto tiempo contando mentalmente las tablas del techo de su recámara, hacer algo diferente le sentaba bien.

Sólo limpiaban los trastes que habían quedado de la noche anterior y en una ocasión, otra youkai madrugadora les había permitido preparar los _onigiris_ que servían de desayuno para los soldados en entrenamiento. Esa otra mujer tampoco era desagradable, más bien parecía neutral. No le incomodaba el hecho de que Rin fuese humana y la trataba con suma normalidad.

Lo único malo era que sólo podían emplear poco tiempo, ya que utilizaban aquel en el que las cocinas estaban completamente vacías. Nagi le había explicado que cuando el amo del castillo se ausentaba, los sirvientes comenzaban las actividades a media mañana, lo que le daba la oportunidad a ellas de hacer quehaceres sin la necesidad de recibir malas miradas o quejas.

Pero cuando sus horas del día estaban por culminar, se percató de algo anormal. Mientras se ocupaba de limpiar una olla especialmente difícil, Nagi estaba encorvada sobre un objeto en particular mientras preparaba una porción del desayuno de Rin. Al asomarse, la caja de madera que la otra quería ocultar se cerró de golpe y desapareció bajo los pliegues de su kimono.

―¿Eso era…? ―La sirvienta guardó silencio, incómoda―. Espera, ¿tú también sabes que me dan…? ―Nagi evadió su mirada a toda costa e hizo un gesto de incomodidad. La humana se quedó paralizada, observando vacíamente el lugar en el que la cajita de madera había estado momentos antes. Así que ella también lo sabía―. Eran los _medicamentos,_ ¿no? Lo que le tienen que poner a mis comidas para que no…

La otra chica asintió quedamente una sola vez. Rin sintió una opresión en su pecho. No se había esperado recordar ése tema en particular, y menos en un momento así, pero hacerlo era como tomar un trago de la más cruda realidad y por un momento, creyó que había regresado a aquellos días donde sólo podía temer y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para intentar protegerse. Un escalofrío espantoso le recorrió la columna vertebral al recordar con bastante claridad cómo había sido la primera noche.

―¿Cuántos más saben sobre esto? ―preguntó la humana nerviosamente.

―Casi nadie lo sabe ―murmuró su amiga, con notable incomodidad―. Ya tienes que irte, están llegando las demás ―se apresuró a agregar también con los nervios a flor de piel. Era más que claro que no estaba para nada cómoda con esa situación. Rin le dirigió una mirada rápida, esperanzada de ver algo de comprensión en sus extraños ojos, pero todavía evitaba mirarla―. Ven, llevaré esto al comedor, así no te verán salir por la puerta de servicio.

La chica la siguió calladamente a través de la gran puerta que conectaba con el comedor principal luego de pasar por un pasillo bastante ancho. Su corazón aún latía desesperadamente para cuando entraron a la siguiente habitación. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle!

―Perdona, tengo que regresar ahora ―y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó por donde habían llegado.

Rin dio un hondo suspiro al saberse sola y miró sus alimentos lo más minuciosamente que pudo, buscando en vano aquella medicina misteriosa. No quería comer ni siquiera un grano de arroz, pero estaba ya un tanto cansada de pelear consigo misma como para negarse nuevamente el comer, así que cortó por lo sano y se llevó los alimentos a la boca lo más lentamente que pudo, tratando de retrasar el momento. Pero aún pensaba en la condenada cajita de madera oscura. No tenía idea de que era Nagi la encargada de suministrarle lo que debía tomar, y ahora que lo pensaba, lo veía un poco sospechoso. Debía preguntarle a como dé lugar.

…

Pero Nagi podía ser un fantasma si se lo proponía. Le había costado mucho dar con ella por el resto del día, y sus alimentos le eran entregados por la otra mujer de la cocina, esa señora gruñona pero amable. Y ella, como se parecía tanto al señor Jaken, no le dio explicaciones sobre el paradero de su amiga.

Por más fuerte que fuera su curiosidad, decidió no ir a las cocinas a ayudar al día siguiente, temiendo que Nagi la evadiera. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogarla sobre todas las cosas que necesitaba saber, y al no tener la presencia del Daiyoukai en el castillo, sentía que ese tiempo era infinito. Un tanto desanimada, dirigió sus pasos hasta el establo, saludando a los soldados que reconocía como amigables y no tardaban en devolverle el gesto. Reconoció la sonrisa socarrona de Takanari a lo lejos mientras le hacía un gesto entusiasta con la mano para llamar su atención, para luego decirle algo a los otros soldados que tenía cerca. Ojalá se animase a hablar con ellos… sería divertido tener más amigos. Pero ella intuía que esos saludos simpáticos era a lo más lejos que esos hombres querían llegar, con la única excepción de su compañero de vigilancia. Después de todo, era la _humana_ de su señor ―ya que no encontraba ningún otro nombre con el que calificarse satisfactoriamente―, les convenía mantener distancias.

Para su gran sorpresa, ya había un conocido en los establos del dragón.

Era el mismo muchacho por el que aún se preocupaba, con esas ropas tan grandes y esa mirada tan adolorida, siempre lograba arrancarle unos latidos angustiados. Lo había visto otra cantidad de veces, pero siempre lograba escabullirse cuando intentaba hablar con él.

El chico la vio, impresionado, y dejó de limpiar la silla de montar. Parecía idear mentalmente un método para desaparecer, pero con Rin bloqueando la puerta no parecía muy probable ningún escape.

―Hola, buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes, señorita.

Rin quiso aparentar soltura, y se acercó hasta el dragón, procurando no mirar al joven youkai en su camino. Saludó cariñosamente a su gran amigo, que estaba tan emocionado de verla como siempre. Se distrajo momentáneamente rascando el nacimiento de ambas crines ―lo cual podía resultar doloroso si no se sabía cómo hacerlo― arrancándole varios ronroneos.

―Ah-Un es muy cariñoso ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aún pendiente de sus caricias―. Ni siquiera me gruñó la primera vez que lo conocí, y se agachaba para ayudarme a montar en él. No eres más que un amor, ¿verdad, Ah-Un?

El chico no contestó nada, ocupado en su faena. En ese momento le reemplazaba las correas de cuero a las riendas y aprovechaba para sacarle brillo al broche metálico que las sujetaba.

―¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

El youkai dejó de lustrar, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Era más que claro que deseaba irse cuanto antes.

―Estoy bien…, señorita.

―Vamos, sé un poco más…

―Disculpe, pero tengo que irme. Que pase un buen día.

El muchacho se levantó de golpe, luego de acabar su trabajo con gran velocidad. Cruzó el establo con grandes zancadas y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, Rin logró decir:

―¡Espera! ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas? No nos hemos presentado formalmente, ¿no? Yo soy Rin, y puedes tratarme de tú, no me importa.

Con duda en sus ojos rojos, el youkai respondió atropelladamente:

―Mi nombre es Kenta ―y se marchó. Rin se quedó viendo un momento el espacio vacío que antes había ocupado, y luego miró a Ah-Un, que se mordisqueaba la pata para librarse de una comezón.

Estaba satisfecha. Ésa había sido una gran mejora, considerando que apenas lo había hecho hablar en las veces anteriores. Ahora necesitaba ser cuidadosa y avanzar poco a poco para ganarse su confianza. Tenía que ayudarlo, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer por él.

…

Rin pareció olvidar la razón de su situación con Nagi bastante pronto, y regresó al cabo de poco tiempo a las cocinas para seguir prestando su ayuda. Su amiga también dejó de lado repentinamente su incomodidad y las dos se trataban como si el último incidente no hubiese sucedido, aunque no podía negar que todavía se sentía algo recelosa ante la sirvienta. Pero era mejor así, pretender que todo estaba bien, no tenía caso mortificarse todavía más por algo así. Ahora la prioridad de la chica era averiguar más sobre el niño youkai.

―Oye, Nagi ―le había preguntado al día siguiente de su encuentro con él, mientras limpiaba una sartén―, ¿conoces a un muchacho llamado Kenta? Es soldado y pasa mucho tiempo con Ah-Un.

―Eh… no, no me suena ese nombre. Pero aquí hay muchos soldados, ¿qué pasa con éste?

―Oh, bueno… el problema es que es un niño. Como de doce años, más o menos, y se ve tan triste y solo… me gustaría ayudarlo.

―¿Un niño, dices? ―Nagi la observó, alzando ambas cejas sin dejar de restregar su trasto―. Es extraño, no sabía que les permitieran a los menores de edad entrenarse en el ejército. Es a partir de los quince, creo. Aunque muchos youkais tardan más en crecer para aparentar esa edad, lo que se busca es que alcancen la madurez física…, trato de hablar en términos humanos para que me entiendas, ¿eh?

Rin se quedó pensativa de nuevo. Nagi definitivamente no tenía idea de quién era. ¿Y si le preguntaba a algún soldado? Uno de esos que la saludaban amablemente. Quizás ellos supieran algo. O inclusive Takanari podría saber sobre él, y preguntarle no le supondría mucho problema.

―¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? ―le preguntó la muchacha de extraños ojos, prestándole más atención a lo que hacía.

―Me recuerda mucho a un amigo mío, a Kohaku. Él también tenía esa misma expresión cuando lo conocí, y sufría tanto… ―Rin guardó silencio por un momento, recordando amargamente su primer encuentro con Kohaku y lo desolado que se veía, aún cuando ella había intentado de todo para ganarse su amistad―. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por Kenta, me gustaría hacerlo pronto. Es realmente terrible estar solo.

Nagi le sonrió, tranquilizadora:

―Eres muy buena persona, Rin. Ojalá hubiesen más como tú ―la aludida se sintió enrojecer―. Pero no deberías forzarlo a que te cuente nada si no quiere hacerlo. A veces es mejor no interferir.

―Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? Siento que necesito ayudar a las personas. No me gusta que estén tristes.

―¡Ojalá hubiesen más como tú! ―le repitió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para que no se notase su creciente sonrisa. A Rin no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, y también sonrió mientras terminaba de restregar la tetera que había tomado recientemente y la enjuagaba.

Decidió entonces que ya era el momento oportuno para retomar un tema en el que realmente tenía ganas de indagar. Quizás era demasiado pronto para hacerlo, pero le urgía conocer respuestas y ya no quería seguir esperando más. ¡Después de todo, los anticonceptivos eran para ella! ¿Por qué no podría saber al respecto de ellos?

―Nagi… perdona que hable de esto, pero de verdad necesito saberlo. Por favor, dime lo que conozcas sobre las medicinas que se me están suministrando. Tú me las das, así que debes saber algo.

Nagi fingió batallar con una mancha de grasa especialmente fuerte y se demoró en responder con un poco de frialdad:

―No debería hacerlo.

―Por favor, Nagi. Te lo pido como amiga. El señor Jaken me dijo qué hacían los remedios, pero no me explicó nada más ―Rin ya había dejado de limpiar la sartén y miraba insistentemente a la otra chica. La sirvienta aminoró las restregadas de su utensilio durante un rato, pero al saberse bajo la insistente mirada de la otra chica, bajó la cabeza, soltando un resoplido de derrota.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―le preguntó con un murmullo apenas audible.

La humana relajó los hombros, aliviada de que su compañera le permitiera preguntar abiertamente y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa al notar lo que significaba tener la libertad de preguntar a sus anchas. ¡Y no la desperdiciaría!

―¿Quién los prepara? ¿Es peligroso? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se mandaron a hacer? ¿Tienen algún efecto secundario? ¿Por qué eres tú quien me los da?

―Ya va, ya va, una a la vez. Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre el tema, sólo me dijeron que te los diera en la ausencia del amo Sesshomaru ―Nagi se rehusaba a mirarla, abochornada, pero no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño confusamente y observarla de reojo ante la avalancha de atropelladas interrogantes. Rin casi había olvidado hasta respirar cuando abrió la boca nuevamente.

―¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Quién lo hacía en tu lugar? ¿Y por qué ya no lo hace?

―La señora Tsukune me lo dijo y era ella la que se encargaba antes. Ahora que no está el amo, me dejó la tarea a mí para que lo hiciera en su lugar… más que nada porque es una holgazana que odia trabajar y aprovecha cada oportunidad para evitarlo ―murmuró entre dientes con desagrado―. Y no, no es peligroso, al menos por lo que sé. Creo que también utilizan remedios muy similares con otras humanas y youkais, así que no te deberías preocupar por ningún efecto secundario ni nada parecido.

―Y… ¿hace cuánto el señor Sesshomaru los mandó a preparar? ―preguntó la muchacha de cabello negro, ansiosa por ésa respuesta más que por ninguna. Nagi lo notó enseguida y trató de ser lo más discreta posible.

―Unos cuantos meses antes de que llegaras, me parece.

―¿Y quién es el que los…?

―Mi abuelo.

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder, mirándola incrédula. Su amiga ya parecía lo bastante incómoda como para continuar, aunque no podía evitar sentir muchísima curiosidad. Pero definitivamente, el semblante de Nagi dejaba claro que el asunto ya había sido zanjado y era más prudente guardar silencio. Tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para indagar en eso después de todo... Hubiera sido más prudente esperar un poco más y tratar el tema con calma, pero la paciencia definitivamente no era lo suyo. Siguió con su labor de limpieza, procurando no delatar su creciente inquietud. Nagi le había dado mucho en qué pensar.

…

Esa misma tarde, Rin tuvo otro golpe de suerte. Kenta estaba en el establo, limpiando los rastros de paja y heno viejos en el cubículo del dragón. Al sentir la presencia de la humana, bajó la vista y contuvo una mueca de desagrado. Pero la chica ya no tenía deseos de llevar las cosas con tranquilidad, aunque fuera lo recomendable. Aún se sentía muy extraña desde su conversación con Nagi esa mañana, así que ésa osadía todavía se encontraba en su interior.

―Kenta ―lo llamó firmemente, ganándose su atención casi inmediata― ¿Por qué te entrenas como soldado? Eres muy pequeño.

El chico la miró incrédulo, y Rin no tardó en entender la razón. Ella prácticamente no lo conocía y ya le estaba hablando con autoridad. Insultó mentalmente su falta de tacto e intentó remediar su metedura de pata:

―Lo siento, no era lo que quería decir. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero… ―_siento que debo ayudarte_, quiso decir, pero eso sonaba muy cursi y seguramente la tomaría como a una loca― me parece que tal vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, y… quizás pueda ayudarte con algo.

Nada. Kenta volvió a fijar su mirada en el suelo, indeciso. Rin supo que debía convencerlo un poco más para que no se sintiera incómodo en su presencia.

―Ya sé ―resolvió finalmente, acercándose a Ah-Un y saludándolo con unas palmaditas―. Te contaré un poco de mi historia, para que veas que no todos los humanos somos iguales.

Tomó aire y lo miró fugazmente, sabiendo que tenía su atención aún cuando él simulara que no era así. Diablos, ¿por qué siempre tenía que comprometerse ridículamente para intentar ayudar a los demás? Ya ni tenía caso intentar averiguarlo, había comenzado a hablar.

Procedió a narrarle, de manera resumida pero precisa, lo que fueron sus primeros meses al lado del señor Sesshomaru y cómo lo había conocido. Le contó que había perdido a su familia a manos de los bandidos y posteriormente había muerto por una manada de lobos que atacaron la aldea en la que vivía. Relató algunas aventuras que habían tenido, remarcando inconscientemente su antigua admiración por el demonio de blanco cada vez que lo había visto pelear.

Cuando hubo terminado con un simple "Y hace unos meses, decidí volver a viajar con él y ahora estoy aquí", se sintió bastante tonta. Jaken tenía razón al decir que hablaba demasiado, lo suficiente como para desesperar a cualquier persona. ¡Pero le costaba tanto reprimirse! Siempre se iba por las ramas sin notarlo y le costaba averiguar dónde había dejado de mencionar el tema principal. Ahora sí que era seguro que Kenta, quien sólo la había mirado de reojo algunas pocas veces, la considerara con problemas mentales. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz para no empeorar las cosas. ¡Vaya chasco!

―Bien, ya sabes varias cosas sobre mí. Quizás para la próxima vez te animes a contarme tu historia. Me gustaría oírla…

_Rin, ya cállate y vete, ¿quieres? Deja al pobre chico en paz_. Se separó de Ah-Un, en quien había apoyado la espalda para no caerse y se encaminó a la salida.

―Mi historia es un poco como la suya… ―le dijo Kenta, tímidamente, sin despegar la vista del piso que aún no terminaba de barrer―. Estoy en el ejército porque no tengo más opción.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Si no soy de utilidad me expulsan del palacio. Soy muy débil, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño y mi padre lo hizo el año pasado, en un combate… no tengo manera de sobrevivir si salgo de aquí.

Rin estuvo tentada a acercarse hasta él y consolarlo, pero supo de antemano que eso era demasiado. Kenta parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir aquellas cosas y ella no debía interrumpirlo ni asustarlo con su raro comportamiento.

―¿Y te gusta ser soldado?

―No…, no me gusta. Odio pelear ―exclamó con desgano mientras pateaba disimuladamente una roca imaginaria en el suelo―. Lo escogí porque generalmente no se fijan en todos los soldados y podía pasar desapercibido. Prefiero cuidar los establos, me gustan los animales.

La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ese pobre chico ni siquiera tenía opciones y se había quedado atrapado en un tremendo problema. Seguramente no tenía tampoco cómo sobrevivir en la aldea donde los sirvientes y soldados vivían, ya que no tendría con qué alimentarse. Recordó entonces que todos los soldados recibían las tres comidas ahí en el palacio, y siempre eran atendidos inmediatamente si ocurría algún accidente. Aunque fuera un youkai, el muchacho no parecía ser muy capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y por eso recurría a esa alternativa.

―No tienes que ser soldado si no quieres hacerlo. Puedes dedicarte sólo a los establos ―propuso ella luego de un corto silencio.

―No, no puedo ―Kenta bajó los hombros, desanimado―. Si me saco el uniforme… se darían cuenta de mi edad y me sacarían. Los niños no pueden formar parte del ejército, y las faltas son pagadas con exilio o muerte.

_Oh… por eso nunca se lo quita, _pensó con horror. ¿Cómo podían matar a alguien por algo así? ¡El sólo estar entre los soldados ya era suficientemente peligroso! Además, ¿cómo podrían lastimar al chico luego de saber su historia? ¡Nadie podía tener tan mal corazón! _Idiota… son youkais, la mayoría ni siquiera tienen uno_.

―Yo… puedo hablar con el señor Sesshomaru cuando regrese. Puedo pedirle que se te den obligaciones exclusivas aquí, así no tendrías que preocuparte de que te descubran y podrás tener un trabajo más normal acorde a tu edad.

El youkai la miró a los ojos, asombrado. La boca se le había entreabierto también mientras le dedicaba una mirada de incredulidad.

―¿De vedad?

―Sí, claro que sí. Puedo convencerlo, no creo que tenga problema alguno.

El chico sonrió y devolvió la vista al suelo. Rin imitó ese gesto, realmente complacida por haberle sido de ayuda. Aunque eran prácticamente desconocidos… la chica siempre sentía ese impulso por contentar a los demás, de hacerles sonreír. En ese momento se sentía en paz consigo misma por haberlo logrado de nuevo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, sin quitar esa mueca de alivio.

―Y… ¿Kenta? ―el niño levantó la cara y la miró interrogante. Aún sonreía―. No tienes que estar solo todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Finalmente se marchó, con una maravillosa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Al fin, al fin luego de estar semanas quemándose el cerebro para hablar con él lo había conseguido. Y todo tenía solución, gracias a los Dioses. Ahora, tenía que ser firme cuando fuera a pedirle el favor al Daiyoukai. No le causaba problemas la petición en sí, pero le inquietaba hablar con él en general. _¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a conseguirlo? ¡En mayor lío me he metido!_

Pero sin importar lo complicado o incómodo que llegase a ser, tenía que hacerlo, y por todos los cielos que mantendría la promesa que le había hecho al pobre chico.

…

Takanari se frotó la frente con su viejo pañuelo verde y soltó un largo suspiro. El entrenamiento había estado especialmente pesado en esa oportunidad ―_Maldito general y su maldita manía de explotarnos_, musitó entre dientes― y para colmo de males, le tocaba vigilancia nocturna en media hora en el lado oeste del castillo. Antes odiaba aquel trabajo con toda su alma, ya que según su criterio, no podía existir nada más aburrido que mirar fijamente a la distancia. Rara vez había sucedido algo digno de mención y estaba más que seguro de que no se avecinaba ninguna desgracia de la que alertar a los demás. No por su lado, al menos, porque cuando él miraba lo más emocionante era que una mosca le pasara cerca.

A decir verdad, lo único que le gustaba ahora de su tediosa guardia era su inusual compañía. La humana del amo era una muchachita bastante peculiar, nunca era aburrido verla por ahí, siempre correteando o haciendo morisquetas que denotaban su claro fastidio. Le agradaba, era muy simpática para sólo tratarse de una humana.

Y siempre llegaba antes al puesto que él, puntual como sólo podía serlo un gallo madrugador. Cada vez que la veía tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, con un rostro completamente sereno y concentrado. Parecía guardarle mucho aprecio al Daiyoukai como para no querer despegarse de ahí aunque estuviera cayéndose de la baranda a causa del sueño.

Oh, se moría por preguntarle tantas cosas y hablar con ella como era debido… pero era algo inadecuado. De hecho, el que la dejara acompañarlo durante sus rondas ―todavía se reía al recordar el momento en que la encontró ahí arriba la primera vez, negándose a irse― era completamente inapropiado. Era bien sabido por todos que el Lord del Oeste era increíblemente posesivo, y siempre que alguien siquiera miraba a la chica en su presencia, él entrecerraba los ojos en son de amenaza, y era por eso que muy pocos se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. Muchos otros ―en especial las mujeres, _aquellas_ _brujas_―, repudiaban a la humana por las actividades que realizaba con el Daimio. La cantidad de nombres que le ponían… eran todas unas arpías, la joven Rin no era ni por asomo nada de lo que decían.

Quizás por eso le simpatizaba más ahora, porque había confirmado que todas esas viejas locas se equivocaban tremendamente. No le incumbía a nadie lo que el Lord y ella hicieran, y ninguno estaba en posición de juzgar a la chica sólo por su procedencia humana. Si su amo Sesshomaru la había escogido como compañera no era asunto de nadie.

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre la barandilla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados y la vista distraída en la moribunda puesta de sol. La escuchó tararear una cancioncita, cosa bastante común, y caminó de largo hasta el otro extremo del piso de la torre para comenzar su turno. No era como si tuviera que importarle, pero observó agudamente el terreno que tenía que cubrir en busca de alguna señal del demonio de blanco. Quizás si regresaba pronto, la señorita Rin volvería a sonreír…

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-TENÍA que editar la mítica patada de Rin, tenía que hacerlo.**

Ya sé, ya sé, no ha pasado nada realmente importante, pero a veces ésta clase de capítulos son necesarios para dar un pequeño descanso de la trama principal. Porque si todo se centrara sólo en Rin y Sesshomaru sería muy pesado, aunque no lo crean.

¿Qué tal ha estado? No les voy a creer que ha sido una total pérdida, porque nos hemos enterado de varias cosas: La mítica escena de la patada perdida de Rin, que Nagi tiene cierta relación con los remedios anticonceptivos, Rin le ha hecho una promesa al niño de los establos y finalmente vimos cómo piensa alguien ajeno a todo con respecto a la extraña relación de Sesshomaru y Rin. Desde ojos ajenos las cosas se ven bastante distintas, ¿no? ¿Y vieron que no todos son malos? Sólo algunas viejas brujas, pero de esas las hay por todos lados.

Ahora, ¿creen que Rin se meterá en serios problemas por haberle hecho esa promesa a Kenta? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Por cierto, Sessho no podrá regresar todavía, y en el siguiente capítulo verán por qué. Oh, y se enterarán de algunas cosillas más también, algo para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Ya verán, espero hacerles reír.

**Nagisa-chan, Silver fox, Rosy, Selva Shiina, Mariebq, Yoko-zuki10, Seras, Tailor Swan, LeslieCaroRiver, Hadeyn-chan, Mora, Anmar, Hechicera, The Sesshomaru84, Helena, Ginny chan, Aine, LauAkiko, Black urora, Ako Nomura, Velvet Love, Ro Itako 27, Sara, Joelise, y Hitomi Miko.** Uff, vamos creciendo, qué bueno :D ¡Un beso a todas y mil gracias por sus comentarios! Hasta el… ¿qué día es hoy? Ah, sí, entonces hasta el lunes y que tengan un bonito fin de semana :D


	10. Curioso inconveniente

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**10.** Curioso inconveniente

―_Señor Sesshomaru, señor Sesshomaru, ¿dónde estará? ―_el canto agudo de la niña se perdió con el viento, para ser acompañado poco después por un gruñido de exasperación:

―_Mocosa fastidiosa, guarda silencio._

_ ―¡Ay, señor Jaken! Es que quiero que regrese pronto. Se fue hace mucho._

―_Serás tonta, niña. El amo regresará cuando quiera y punto._

―_Pero, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se encontró con alguien que lo quiere lastimar?_

El youkai verde echó a reír ante su ocurrencia. Las carcajadas llenaban el ambiente y el pequeño ser tenía que sujetarse el estómago para evitar sentir dolor.

―_¡Qué idiota eres! ¡Como si alguien pudiese hacerle algún daño a mi amo! ¡Los humanos son tan ridículos!_

La niña le vio sin comprender. ¿Por qué era ésa una idea descabellada? Todo el mundo podía hacerse daño en algún momento, ¿no?

―_¿Y si se encontró con su hermano, Inuyasha? _

―_¡No digas tonterías! Ése hanyou no puede hacerle nada a mi amo. Aunque… le cortó un brazo y lo dejó herido luego del _Viento Cortante_… también es que el tonto puede dominar esa espada, no es culpa del amo no poder sujetar a Tessaiga. Con lo fuerte que es, y no poder ni tomarla… debe haber algo que le falte para…_

Una piedra impactó en la cabeza del pequeño youkai y éste cayó al suelo. A través de la bruma nocturna del bosque se pudo distinguir una silueta que se acercaba más y más.

―_¡Señor Sesshomaru! ―_la chiquilla no le prestó atención a las quejas de Jaken y fue corriendo para reunirse con el Daiyoukai, quien apenas la miró_― ¡Me alegro tanto de que haya vuelto! ¿Le fue bien?_

Su pregunta fue ignorada y el demonio de blanco la pasó de largo, siguiendo su camino.

―_Andando._

La niña apresuró sus pasos para llegar a su lado, sonriente. Como un gesto de lo más natural, tomó con su manita la manga izquierda del traje de su señor mientras andaba. Cuando Jaken se quejó de lo atrevida e irrespetuosa que era, Sesshomaru lo mandó a callar. En ése momento, Rin creía que no podía ser más feliz.

Despertó de golpe, ganándose un fuerte mareo. La habitación aún estaba en penumbra, y ella no podía moverse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad. Había sido un sueño. O más bien, un recuerdo del pasado, de sus primeras semanas en el grupo de youkais. Había sido tan real… miró su mano derecha y se sorprendió al ver cómo apretaba la tela de sus sábanas.

―¡Con permiso, Rin! ―la cabeza de Nagi se asomó por la puerta, tan sonriente como siempre―. Ya tenemos que irnos, ¿por qué no estás levantada? Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica avanzó unos pasos y se arrodilló a su lado. A la humana le costaba enfocarla con la vista y ninguna palabra salía de su boca cuando quería hablar.

―Tienes mucha fiebre ―le dijo Nagi, luego de posar la mano por su frente y clavar sus blancas pupilas en ella―. ¿Regresaste muy tarde anoche de la torre de vigilancia? ―Rin asintió un poco, sintiendo nauseas al sólo moverse―. Tranquila, ya te traigo un buen té para que te sientas mejor. Y también te daré algo para que duermas el resto de la mañana, imagino que no habrás podido descansar muy bien en la noche.

Rin quiso decirle algo, pero se sentía muy cansada hasta para pensar. Nagi salió de la recámara y volvió varios minutos después, cargando una bandeja con una taza humeante. Le ayudó a incorporarse un poco para que pudiese tomar el contenido, sujetándole la espalda con una mano y acercándole la taza a los labios con la otra. Tenía un sabor sumamente amargo, pero cuando ya se lo hubo acabado sintió que el líquido le hacía entrar en calor. Era reconfortante.

―Gracias… ―le dijo, con la voz afónica. Nagi sonrió y le recomendó que guardara silencio.

Una vez sola, y sintiendo cómo aquel té la adormecía, volvió a apretar las sábanas con la mano, imaginándose nuevamente que era la manga de su señor. Odiaba admitirlo hasta para sí misma, pero… le echaba de menos.

_Rin se sintió flotar._ O algo muy parecido, estaba segura de que no estaba apoyada en ninguna superficie. Sólo había algo suave y cálido que la envolvía como si la arrullara. Era… ¿piel? No lo sabía, pero no quería despegar su rostro de ahí por nada del mundo.

―_Continúa durmiendo _―le habló una voz tranquila cuando desperezó un poco los brazos―_. Falta mucho para el amanecer._

Ella sólo respiró profundamente, aspirando la fragancia de la mullida piel y adentró más los brazos, hundiéndolos hasta los codos. Era tan agradable…

―_Señor Sesshomaru _―dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos―._ Lo he extrañado tanto…_

El hombre guardó silencio y ella sonrió apaciblemente. No sentía nada más que no fuera aquel abrigo calentito y una paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. No le apetecía moverse en lo absoluto, temerosa de romper el ambiente tan confortable. Una mano comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el cabello, como si la incitara a relajarse todavía más.

―_Gracias por regresar. Siempre supe que lo haría _―murmuró, hipnotizada por las tiernas caricias_._

―_¿Y de dónde dices que regresé?_ ―preguntó el demonio calmadamente.

―_De… no lo sé _―admitió, sin sentirse avergonzada―_. Es que no lo había visto desde hace tanto tiempo… _

―_Siempre he estado aquí, Rin. ¿Lo olvidaste?_

Ése tono… había algo en él que le asustaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y algo en su mente le decía que debía levantarse. Por alguna razón ya no quería estar ahí.

―_Me has visto por las noches, me has sentido, me has gritado en el oído _―la voz se hacía cada vez más ronca y cruel y ella creía que la cálida estola en la que dormía desaparecía a medida que él hablaba―._ Pides que me detenga, pero eso no es lo que deseas. Lo sé perfectamente. No puedes esconderme nada._

Ahora Rin quería abrir los ojos, pero los párpados parecían sellados. El calor se escurrió de su cuerpo y fue sustituido rápidamente por un terrible frío. Sintió perfectamente cómo la mano dejaba de acariciar su cabello y, helada como un pedazo de hielo, comenzó a deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda.

―_Claro que lo disfrutas, por más que lo niegues. Ansías que regrese por ése motivo, ¿verdad? Te gusta lo que hago contigo, tanto como a mí_ ―la gélida mano ahora bajaba por su pecho y continuaba su camino por el resto de su cuerpo. Rin quería gritar, pero su voz se había esfumado junto con el calor del ambiente―._ Descuida, _pequeña_ Rin. Falta menos para que tu deseo se cumpla._

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su entrepierna, y la chica luchaba por hacer reaccionar sus músculos, todo se desvaneció.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, aterrada. Buscó desesperadamente alguna señal del Daiyoukai, pero sólo veía el techo de su recámara. Era de día y estaba sola.

―Fue un sueño… todo fue un sueño, nada más que eso.

Una comezón le atacó los ojos y no se molestó en reprimirse. Había sido tan real. Era como si de verdad le hubiese hablado, acariciado el cabello y… como si le hubiese tocado la piel. Llevó una mano hasta su cara, masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras repetía que nada de eso había pasado en realidad. Él no estaba ahí, no era posible que le hiciera absolutamente nada. Todo estaría bien. Claro que todo estaría bien porque él todavía no había regresado, así que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Pensó que la fiebre había bajado, puesto que volvía a sentir frío. Pero todavía le dolía mucho la cabeza ―y ahora gracias al sueño, estaba peor― y el aturdimiento aún la dominaba. Era tal su malestar que hasta los oídos se le taparon por la presión y sentía como si alguien estuviese sentado encima de su pecho cada vez que inhalaba aire. Se hizo una bolita bajo las mantas y sábanas, muy cansada como para ir a buscar algo más con lo que cubrirse.

Debía dormir un poco más. Si tan sólo pudiese deshacerse de esa jaqueca… Pero ése no era el mayor problema.

―Todo fue tan real… Y… las cosas que me dijo…

Tenía bastante rato intentando volver a dormir, pero las palabras que el youkai de su sueño le había dicho resonaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Pero por más que intentara ser positiva, una gran parte de su cerebro no tardaba en hacerle recordar su reciente sueño. Era como si existiera un significado oculto que tenía que descifrar para quedarse tranquila. Y sin importar las vueltas que le diera al asunto, no consiguió encontrar nada. Una hora después consiguió dormirse finalmente, teniendo un sueño en el que, una vez más, él era el protagonista.

…

Rin tuvo que guardar reposo por un par de días más antes de poder abandonar completamente su recámara. A Nagi le preocupaba bastante su misteriosa fiebre, pero como ya había aminorado no volvió a interrogar a Rin al respecto. La única razón lógica que pudo encontrarle para su padecimiento fueron las largas noches que pasaba en la torre de vigilancia, viendo el horizonte hasta más allá de la medianoche.

Y el primer día que logró salir de su cuarto también se dirigió a su puesto, fiel y paciente, siendo recibida por la jovial sonrisa de Takanari.

Era una enorme contrariedad lo que hacía, claro. Temerle al hombre, pero aún así esperar su regreso. Pero, bueno… Rin ya no tenía manera de justificar la cantidad de cosas que sentía al mismo tiempo, revueltas y echas un lío, simplemente seguía con lo suyo como si le fuera normal.

Como medio de entretenimiento adicional, y acordándose mucho del señor Jaken al hacerlo, se propuso leer una buena cantidad de documentos que relataran los hechos del Territorio del Oeste. Le había costado conseguir el consentimiento del encargado del lugar, pero después de rogarle por mucho tiempo y jurarle con el corazón en la mano que no dañaría ninguno de los valiosos escritos, le permitió ―por fastidio, más que nada― entrar un par de horas al día.

La sala de archivos, como ellos la llamaban, era un gran espacio rectangular muy bien iluminado, inundado de docenas de estanterías repletas de rollos de pergaminos y algunos libros empastados muy antiguos ―algo que Rin nunca había visto―. Muchos de los escritos estaban, para su desgracia, en idiomas que desconocía, y hasta parecían garabatos sin sentido si se los comparaba con la lengua que ella había aprendido a leer. Pero finalmente había conseguido algunos rollos que le interesaban lo suficiente como para hacer que su búsqueda valiera la pena.

Y ese mismo día encontró algo que le hizo sonreír: Un pergamino completo dedicado a Naraku.

Leyendo con atención, y preguntándose muchas veces quién había escrito aquello tan precisamente, encontró que la causa de la enemistad del señor Sesshomaru con el hanyou fue «Una completa falta de respeto y burla a su honor». No la mencionaron en ningún lado ni a ella ni al chantaje que Naraku le había hecho al mononoke para que no le diera caza.

Qué extraño… siempre le pareció que el demonio de blanco se había molestado, al menos en parte, porque el enemigo la utilizó contra él. Oh, bueno, ¿qué sabía ella?

Continuó leyendo cómo el escritor relataba increíblemente bien cada encuentro tanto con Naraku como con sus vasallos. También mencionaron a la señorita Kagura muy brevemente, para luego añadir que fue asesinada por su creador. No dijeron nada importante sobre ella ni los sentimientos que tenía por el Daiyoukai, ni los de él por ella.

Porque eso le había quedado claro a Rin: Sesshomaru sintió algo por la mujer youkai, aunque fuera muy levemente. Se cuestionó cuál sería su papel entonces si la señorita Kagura continuase con vida. Quizás… habrían tenido una relación o algo por el estilo, y ella, Rin, se habría quedado con los suyos sin recibir más noticias de su señor.

Aquel tema le incomodaba a niveles que no lograba comprender. Le guardaba un gran respeto a la demonio, fue una mujer muy valiente, pero sentía que al mismo tiempo debía aborrecerla. Las dos habían querido al mismo hombre ―y Rin lo seguía haciendo, muy en contra de su voluntad―, lo que las hubiera enemistado tremendamente. Algo parecido a lo que había sucedido entre Kagome, la sacerdotisa Kikyo e Inuyasha. Por un momento se imaginó al Daiyoukai, tratando de tomar la decisión de con cuál quedarse…

¡Dioses! ¡Eso sí que era ridículo! Enrolló el pergamino, sin terminar de leérselo y lo devolvió a su sitio mientras resoplaba sonoramente. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en algo así? Sesshomaru eligiendo… ¡Ridículo! Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, como si aquella ocurrencia no fuera más que una molesta mosca que se negaba a dejarla en paz.

Además, ¿por qué a ella le importaría una cosa así? Ya sabía de lo que el demonio era capaz de hacer para obtener lo que deseaba, así que no debería estarse fastidiando con cosas tan tontamente empalagosas. No es como si el mononoke fuera un tierno cachorrito por el cual hay que luchar, de todas formas…

Rin detuvo sus pasos. ¿Un cachorro? ¡Oh, Dioses! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

El amo Sesshomaru era un perro en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿no? y al ser los InuYoukais tan importantes, ¿no habría algún texto que explicara su comportamiento, sus costumbres o su _lógica_? Porque eso sería algo que sí le gustaría leer, para entender qué diablos ocurría con él. Últimamente tenía la creencia de que su conducta tenía estaba relacionada con su estado sobrenatural, quizás algún pergamino podría aclarárselo… Y como no quería pasarse toda la vida buscando en aquella sala y arriesgarse a que lo que quería leer estuviera en otro idioma, sólo se le ocurrió una manera de salir de dudas.

Caminó hasta el encargado de los documentos, quien la miraba acusadoramente como siempre lo hacía. Parecía tener la creencia que si alguien tocaba sus preciados pergaminos ―porque miraba mal a cualquiera que pusiera un pie en ésa habitación― éstos se disolverían. No era un tipo muy simpático, pero era su única alternativa.

―Disculpe… ―lo abordó ella con timidez. El demonio entrecerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente el papel que tenía entre sus finos dedos, como si lo protegiera―. Estoy buscando algún texto que hable sobre… los InuYoukai y su… eh… cultura. O costumbres. ¿Hay por aquí pergaminos sobre eso?

Demostrando un grandísimo cambio, los minúsculos ojos azules del sujeto brillaron ante la mención del tema y se terminó de girar para verla de frente como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta sumamente intrigante. _De acuerdo, eso es raro._

―¿Por qué quieres leer algo así? ―preguntó él, alzando un poco la barbilla mientras la examinaba críticamente de arriba abajo. _Eso es aún más raro._

―Tengo curiosidad, supongo… No conozco muchos InuYoukais, pero seguramente poseen una historia asombrosa ―contestó ella, intentando demostrarle su genuino interés. Más que su historia quería saber si había algo que dijera que los hombres de ésa especie podían tener doble personalidad o algo así, porque aún le intrigaban sus extraños cambios tan repentinos.

―Los InuYoukais son muy básicos en su comportamiento ―le dijo repentinamente el hombre, luego de dejar de recorrerla con la mirada. Extrañamente, su semblante ya no parecía tan serio como antes. Quizás aquel tema también le llamaba la atención a él―. Muy territoriales con absolutamente todo: sus hogares, posesiones, hembra, cachorros… ―respiró profundamente. Tal parecía que decir aquello le hacía sentir importante―. Es verdad, no hay muchas criaturas de esa raza como para analizarlas, pero con el método de la observación se pueden aprender muchas cosas.

―¿Método de…? Un momento, ¿usted escribió todos estos archivos? ―se asombró ella, mirando alrededor. El hombre exhibió una mueca de orgullo evidente.

―No todos, pero sí muchos. Y algo que todavía no termino son mis estudios sobre los demonios perro. El amo Sesshomaru no es precisamente el más indicado para observar, y a su padre lo veía muy rara vez ―murmuró el señor con fastidio. Rin rió por lo bajo mientras asentía. De repente aquel viejito se le hacía más agradable.

―¿Qué es lo que ha podido averiguar sobre ellos? Es que…

―Quieres saber cuál es tu papel, ¿verdad, humana? ―la sorprendió el anciano y nuevamente sus ojos brillaron. El corazón de Rin se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y pudo sentir que toda la sangre se le aglomeraba en el rostro―. Aunque asumí que ya lo conocías a éstas alturas.

―Yo… ―la chica bajó la mirada, completamente apenada. ¿Qué quería decir? Eso no era ni por asomo lo que había intentado decir al buscar información sobre los InuYoukais― No, yo… es algo que… ―frunció el entrecejo y encaró al demonio decididamente. No le importaba lo que el hombre pensara de ella, pero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro desde el inicio―. Él es un monstruo. El único papel que tengo es el que me ha obligado a tomar, ¡no tengo nada que ver con su manera de pensar o actuar! Además de que…

―Exageras, mujer ―contradijo él, rolando los ojos en un gesto burlón―. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que lo que el amo Sesshomaru hace es por instinto? Después de todo, eres una humana, ¿por qué te escogería a ti de entre las youkais? Tengo varias teorías, de hecho…

Eso la tomó desprevenida. No quería hablar del tema, pero la curiosidad la picoteó y no pudo evitar formular una pregunta.

―¿Lo hace por… instinto?

―Eso creo ―el tipo se encogió de hombros, como si su respuesta fuera lo más natural del mundo―, ¿pensabas que sólo se satisfacía contigo? ―Rin enrojeció profundamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ser invisible. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de aquel asunto tan delicado _y personal_ como si fuese algo normal? ¡No lo era en lo absoluto!

―¿Instinto de qué, exactamente? ―pero su endemoniada curiosidad era más fuerte que su pena y esa interrogante le salió casi sin planearla. El hombre contuvo una mueca de mofa. Aparentemente creía que era una chica tonta.

―Pues de cortejo, ¿de qué más? ¿Por qué, qué hacen los humanos en éste caso? No es que me interesen mucho sus costumbres, pero el saber nunca está de más.

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder, casi asustada. ¿Cortejo? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él no podía quererla como su pareja, por todos los Dioses! ¿No sabía ése anciano que el Daiyoukai repudiaba a los humanos con todo su ser? Aquel hombre debía estar fuera de sus cabales o el aire de la biblioteca tenía algo extraño. _El polvo de las estanterías se le habrá subido a la cabeza._

―Es imposible ―negó, aún anonadada―. Simplemente no puede ser. Y us-usted dijo que no conocía nada de… ―pero fue incapaz de terminar. El bibliotecario parecía entretenido con la plática ya que había comenzado a sonreír.

―Hay cosas que son muy obvias, jovencita ―contestó él conteniendo una risita mientras se alisaba la manga derecha con fingido interés, y luego la miró fijamente, escrutándola como si fuera un reluciente diamante―. Aunque todavía hay muchos detalles que me gustaría saber, claro, y quizás tú puedas ayudarme. Necesito completar mis estudios, y me falta información sobre los rituales de cortejo y apareamiento. Me parece que al ser un InuYoukai en etapa madura debe hacer algunas cosas particulares de su especie… ¿no te muerde? ¿Gruñe? ¿Aúlla? ¿Tienes alguna marca o algo así? ¿Te hace mantener una posición especial durante la cópula? Si lo comparo con los canes normales, podría suponer que…

_¡¿Rituales de qué?! ¡¿Posición durante la qué?! _Rin no sabía ya dónde meterse y estaba reprochándose mentalmente haber iniciado la conversación. ¿Qué iba a saber ella que el viejo amargado era tan… perturbador? ¡Hasta pretendía usarla para sonsacarle información sobre _eso_! Pero… sí hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Al Daiyoukai le gustaba morderle suavemente el cuello y las orejas, y en varias ocasiones le dejaba marcas que tardaban una eternidad en irse. ¿Era eso algo de _la especie_ o era una manía personal? _Ni de broma se lo digo._ Prefería quedarse con la duda en lugar de seguir dándole cuerda al youkai que tenía en frente, que cada vez parecía más intrigado por lo que el señor Sesshomaru hacía cuando _estaba_ con ella, preguntándole cosas muy comprometedoras. Sentía que había dejado de hablar de _personas_ y discutía el comportamiento de animales.

_No somos animales, por todos los Cielos… bueno, al menos yo no. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar de ése modo? _

Descartaría por completo lo del cortejo, que encontraba completamente ridículo. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera hacer tales atrocidades para conseguir pareja, y ese único pensamiento le hacía cerrar el caso. Por más demonio que fuera, realmente no podía ser tan… _bruto_.

Y el anciano seguía preguntándole y diciéndole sobre sus averiguaciones. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar una excusa para no parecer muy grosera y se encaminó a la salida con la cara totalmente roja. No podía creer que alguien pudiese hablar de eso con tanta soltura. Aunque… tal vez había algo de lógica en lo que decía. Él era un demonio, quizás sí estaba obrando por alguna clase de instinto. Pero si estaba _necesitado_ siempre podía ir con cualquier mujer youkai, seguramente tenía cientos a su disposición. En cambio se ensañó con ella, la única humana con la que había mantenido un trato. ¿Qué pretendía? Porque el que la haya criado para luego hacerle eso… ¿Acaso estaba experimentando con algo diferente?

Volvió a enfurecerse, convencida de la última opción. ¡Claro que experimentaba! El muy cretino, aquello no le parecía más que un juego de poder que intentaba ganar. ¿Si no hubiera puesto tanta resistencia se habría cansado ya de ella? Seguramente, conociéndolo… _Instinto de cortejo una mierda_, se dijo.

―Es un idiota arrogante ―musitó entre dientes mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo. Pronto el encargado de los archivos regresó a su lugar en la puerta, y según vio por el rabillo del ojo, todavía la observaba con la curiosidad bailándole en la cara. _Camina rápido, Rin, camina rápido…_

―¡Rin! ¡Aquí estás!

Su respiración se cortó al instante.

―¿Señor Jaken?

El pequeño youkai se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento una vez que hubo llegado a su lado. Rin lo contempló, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho. Si él había regresado, entonces…

―¿Qué hacías en la sala de archivos?

La chica detuvo sus pasos y miró furtivamente el umbral de la estancia de la que acababa de salir, tratando de no fijarse en el demonio de peculiares ojos azules.

―Ah… sólo quería leer un poco. Por… ya sabe, cultura general. ¿Cuándo llegó, señor Jaken? ¿Está todo bien?

―De hecho tengo que hablar contigo, pero me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar más privado ―Jaken también observó al otro youkai, dedicándole un gesto gruñón. Juntos, echaron a andar por el pasillo en total silencio, hasta llegar al patio más cercano. El corazón de Rin latía con fuerza, temiendo por el tipo de noticias que pudiese escuchar a continuación. Pero más que nada, temía encontrarse con el Daiyoukai cara a cara en ese momento. Parecía haber olvidado la cantidad de cosas que acababa de escuchar del tipo raro de la biblioteca y sólo se enfocaba en tratar de predecir las palabras que su amigo verde le diría.

Una vez afuera, y bien alejados de cualquier oído chismoso, Rin no se molestó en seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien el señor Sesshomaru? ¿No lo lastimaron? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me fui? ¿Y el Clan Yazi?

―Tranquilízate, niña ―Jaken tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra, teniendo que saltar para conseguirlo. La chica se sentó a su lado, impaciente―. Los dragones fueron derrotados poco después de que te marchaste, y el amo no tuvo muchos problemas para acabar con ellos.

―¿Entonces por qué ha tardado tanto en regresar, señor Jaken? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y el camino no es tan largo…

―Es que sucedió un pequeño inconveniente ―el youkai tomó aire. Parecía cansado y agobiado, como si llevara a cuestas cien años de desgracias. Eso le preocupó, rara vez lo veía en ése estado.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que regresó usted?

―¿Yo? Hace como media hora. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que le pasó al amo.

―¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Está herido? ¿Se encuentra bien? ―y de nuevo sus alocados latidos se apoderaban de ella. Se acercó mucho al rostro de Jaken, insistente y exigiendo una buena respuesta―. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero regresé el día siguiente al risco y como no pude encontrarlos, pensé…

―Cálmate. No es que esté herido… pero tampoco es que esté bien…

―¡Ah, hable claro! Cuénteme qué fue lo que pasó cuando me marché.

El pequeño ser la miró incrédulo por su urgencia, pero no tardó en contestarle:

―El amo tuvo que luchar en su verdadera forma apenas desapareciste. Y digo que tuvo, porque parecía ser obligado a transformarse. Es algo que no puedo explicarme muy bien, pero casi parecía como si sus contrincantes hubieran forzado la transformación. Y aún siendo un enorme perro, los dragones eran tan escurridizos que el amo tuvo un poco de dificultades para atrapar a uno, el rojo, que era el sujeto de la barba. Cuando finalmente lo mató disolviéndolo con su veneno, la mujer, que era el dragón azul, se le lanzó encima. Ojalá lo hubieras visto, fue impresionante la manera en la que el amo, aún con su gran tamaño, se movía para esquivarla ―en ése punto, Jaken parecía haberse olvidado de su preocupación y relataba muy emocionado, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que el Daiyoukai luchaba de una manera increíble―. Pero la mujer no se dejaba atrapar. Creo que, además de estar furiosa por la muerte de su hermano, quería seguir el camino que tomaste cuando te fuiste. Cuando al fin logró inmovilizarla entre sus mandíbulas, ella lo mordió en la espalda cerca de la cola, causándole una gran herida ―Rin contuvo la respiración, llevándose ambas manos a la boca―. Y antes de que el veneno la matase, el amo… bueno…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

Jaken bajó considerablemente el tono, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto muy extraña.

―Fue como si perdiera sus poderes, pero siguiera atrapado en esa forma. Sabes que cuando es un perro tiene un tamaño colosal, ¿no? Bueno, cuando finalmente lo soltó, su tamaño se redujo muchísimo, hasta no ser más alto que Ah-Un.

―¿Lo… lo dice en serio? ―Rin también le dedicó la misma mirada de incredulidad que el pequeño youkai exhibía―. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

―No lo sé. Quizás fuera alguna clase de conjuro o un veneno especial del Clan Yazi… no tengo la más remota idea, jamás había visto o escuchado de algo así.

Ambos se quedaron callados, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Rin estaba realmente confundida y no sabía exactamente cómo debería sentirse. Pero tras un minuto o dos de completo silencio, procedió:

―¿Y qué sucedió después?

Jaken se aclaró la garganta volviendo en sí, y le dijo con su voz rasposa:

―El amo Sesshomaru se veía muy molesto. Creo que intentaba regresar a su forma habitual, pero no lo conseguía. Como no puede hablar siendo perro, nunca me enteré realmente de lo que le ocurría. Me mantuve con él muy poco tiempo, sólo el que me permitió examinar su herida y luego se marchó corriendo al bosque. Debe estar muy, muy furioso… y humillado…

―Me imagino ―exclamó Rin, recordando muy bien la manera de ser del Daiyoukai y el fuerte golpe a su orgullo que debó sentir al saber que había perdido todos sus poderes, quedándose atrapado en esa forma tan poco amenazante. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos y también se cuestionó si aquello que le ocurría tendría alguna solución―. ¿No encontró nada en la herida que pudiera serle de ayuda? Es decir, ¿alguna cura o… una estimación de cuánto tiempo estaría así?

―Tengo sólo una teoría y se la dije, pero no sé si me haga caso. Creo que mantendrá esa forma hasta que la herida sane completamente. No tuve tiempo suficiente de evaluar el veneno, así que no puedo saber con certeza si aquella mordedura puede sanar rápidamente o si se necesita de algún remedio en especial. Le sugerí que consultáramos curanderos youkais o que regresáramos aquí para que lo atendieran y se fue. Obviamente no quiere que nadie lo vea así.

Rin resopló, fastidiada. Si el hombre no tuviese tanto orgullo y dejara que alguien lo ayudase seguramente se recobraría en un santiamén.

―¿Y usted qué piensa sobre esto?

―La verdad… creo que el amo debería dejarse atender. Él solo, con esa forma tan… diablos, tan débil, no podrá salir de ésta fácilmente.

―Yo pensaba lo mismo ―admitió la chica, sonriéndole a su amigo para animarlo. Aunque él no se encontrara con ganas de reír en lo absoluto―. Creo que sólo podremos esperar, ¿verdad? Seguramente encontrará una solución, siempre lo hace. No se preocupe.

Jaken asintió con decisión.

―¡Claro que mi amo lo conseguirá! Es una pena que esos estúpidos dragones se hayan desintegrado, porque estoy seguro de que al señor Sesshomaru le encantaría volver a matarlos por haberlo dejado en ridículo. Y por cierto ―su tono cambió completamente, siendo sustituido por uno mucho más serio. Rin sabía de antemano que estaba a punto de reprenderla por algo―, lo que hiciste durante la pelea fue muy insensato. ¡Correr como loca para que te maten!

―Ah, eso…

La muchacha había olvidado ése pequeño asunto y el que se lo recordasen le daba un mal sabor de boca.

―Sí, eso. ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas? Lanzarte a la mira de los enemigos, arriesgando no sólo tu vida, sino también la victoria del amo…

―Sí, ya sé que fue una estupidez. No quería entorpecer nada, en serio ―soltó un suspiro de derrota―. Sólo se me escapó. No pude controlarme ―_Odio verlo lastimado_, estuvo a punto de decir.

―Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, niña, estuviste a punto de morir. Y si tú te mueres, el amo me castigaría a mí por descuidarte.

―¡Eso suena más como usted! ―exclamó riéndose. Tras unos segundos en los que Jaken le dedicó una mirada ceñuda, Rin se enserió de nuevo―. ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru ahora?

―A unos cuántos kilómetros de aquí ―le contestó él―. Pude convencerlo de al menos quedarse cerca hasta que encontrara una cura para su condición.

Rin meditó algo por un rato, tratando de averiguar si aquella información le aliviaba o preocupaba.

―¿Y cree que la conseguirá pronto?

Jaken le dio una ojeada insegura e incómoda.

―No lo sé. No por el momento.

Rin volvió a suspirar mudamente. Entonces el señor Sesshomaru se encontraba bien… relativamente, por lo menos. No había nada peor que la incertidumbre, y al menos saber que se encontraba por ahí, lejos de los dragones que amenazaron su vida, le suponía un tremendo consuelo. Quizás tardaría un poco más en verlo ―afortunadamente―, pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, seguía rezando por su bienestar, y que su problema pudiera solucionarse pronto, para que nada malo pudiera pasarle.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Esperar y ver hacia el horizonte, como siempre lo hacía.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado.**

Otro capítulo, otra cantidad de cosas de las que nos enteramos. ¿Alguien se esperaba que la ausencia tan prolongada de Sesshomaru tuviera algo que ver con un problema así? xD Pobre, debe estar histérico. Bueno, sí, sí está histérico. ¡Imagínenselo! El grandioso Lord del Oeste convertido en un perro sin poder alguno. Giros, giros de trama everywhere. ¿Y qué les pareció el viejito de la biblioteca? Los investigadores son muy curiosos y hacen lo que sea para conseguir información, pero ¿quién diría que fuera tan condenadamente… extremo? Creo que valora más sus trabajos escritos que su propia vida, porque si Fluffy se llegase a enterar…

¡En fin! ¿Qué tal? No se preocupen, que Sessho aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, estrenando su primera y única forma inútil. Aunque su forma original siempre la encontré algo obsoleta, si eres más grande te pegan más fácil, ¿no? Pero como siempre hace alarde de su poder… pues ahí tienes, campeón, ahora aguántate.

Y de nuevo a agradecer sus buenos comentarios y opiniones, cosas que siempre me alegran el día: **Serena tsukino chiba, Amafle, Silver Fox, Rosy, Yoko-zuki10, Velvet love, Thesessomaru84, Hadeyn-chan, Sara, Black urora, Ginny chan, Aine, Joelise, LauAkiko, Tailor Swan, Nagisa-chan, Zhishasu-negrita y Selva shiina.** ¡Uff! Mil besos, chicas.

Y repito: para los que quieran comunicarse conmigo o decirme algo en especial, pueden hacerlo a través del servicio de mensajería privada de ésta página, que lastimosamente es únicamente accesible si tienes una cuenta. No se pueden leer direcciones ni urls si las mandan por reviews, porque borra toda mierda.

¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	11. Fiel compañía

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**11.** Fiel compañía

―¡Rin, ya tienes que irte! ―le anunció con urgencia Nagi. Estaban en las cocinas, a tempranas horas de la mañana y ya se estaba acabando su turno de trabajo―. Rápido, esta vez llegaron más temprano. ¡Rin, deja eso!

―¡Pero no puedo sacarle la mancha!

La chica humana restregó furiosamente el fondo de la cazuela, decidida a dejarla reluciente. Aún cuando eso le hiciera abrirle un hueco, lo cual parecía probable gracias a la fuerza que utilizaba.

―Eso no importa. Anda, vamos, aquí está tu desayuno. ¡Rin, déjalo ya!

Resignada, y fulminando con la mirada al trasto que la había vencido, tomó la bandeja y salió del recinto justo unos segundos antes de que las otras mujeres entrasen a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Comió sola en el gran comedor, como ya estaba bien acostumbrada a hacerlo y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya ni le importaba. El señor Jaken tenía largos periodos de ausencia desde su repentino regreso, en los que le decía que estaba buscando al amo para brindarle su apoyo, además de conseguir diversos remedios sobrenaturales para solucionar su problema. El pobre parecía tan agobiado que no reparaba en nada más que no fueran sus investigaciones. Claro, esto el personal del castillo no lo sabía, y la versión que se les dio a ellos, oficialmente de Jaken, fue que el Daimio estaba en búsqueda de un invasor que se le había escapado y el pequeño demonio youkai tenía que conseguir los métodos necesarios para romper todas las barreras de protección que creaba a su paso.

Y se lo creyeron. Tanto así, que varios soldados quisieron salir también en búsqueda del villano inexistente, por lo que el hombrecillo verde tuvo muchos problemas para frenarlos. Mayor era su temor de que encontrasen al Daiyoukai en ese estado tan humillante a que se enterasen de su descarada mentira.

Rin había querido decirle la verdad a Nagi, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Por alguna razón, y aunque supiese que podía confiar en ella, prefería guardarse esa información para sí misma.

Lo único malo de esa situación era la constante tensión que sentía al ver ir y venir al señor Jaken. Claro que se preocupaba por el mononoke, pero también temía su regreso. Estaría de un humor terrible, eso era más que lógico. Y podía descargarse con ella, ¿no? Además de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ambos… _intimaron_, así que era muy obvio saber cuál era una de las primeras cosas que haría cuando volviese.

O tal vez se estaba precipitando a los hechos. Jaken tenía razón, ella no era el centro del universo, y definitivamente no era el centro de _su_ universo. No podría regresar sólo para retomar sus viejos hábitos, ¿no? Tendría más cosas que hacer. Quizás, luego de haber pasado por aquella experiencia, quisiera alejarse de sus tierras por algún tiempo para… quién sabe, para estar lejos y evitar la vergüenza. Por mucho que ella alegara conocerlo, debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces seguía siendo un gran misterio.

Con una buena cantidad de hojas de pergamino ―que su amiga Nagi le hacía el favor de conseguirle―, más una base de madera, unos pinceles y un potecito de tinta, se dirigió al establo de Ah-Un. Cuando se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, solía dibujar. Ya no quería seguir dibujando flores, las había ilustrado todas un millón de veces. Ahora quería un reto, y estaba segura que el detallado dragón sería uno que la mantendría ocupada.

―Hola, Ah-Un ¿Cómo estás hoy? ―abrazó ambas cabezas apenas entró, notando el intenso ronroneo del youkai―. Ya veo que estás perfecto, como siempre. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Quédate muy quieto, quiero dibujarte.

Rin se separó varios pasos del animal, calculando una distancia prudente. Decidió comenzar por una de las cabezas. Básico, y simple, ojalá no le diese problemas.

Una hora estuvo con aquello. Toda una hora llena de frustraciones y de papeles arrugados desparramados por el piso. ¡No le salía bien! Cuando no hacía la mandíbula muy pequeña, hacía el ojo ―porque intentaba hacerlo de perfil― demasiado grande, o las orejas en un lugar extraño o la boca muy corta… Quizás lo suyo no fuera el dibujo. O Ah-Un era demasiado difícil. _Sí, él es muy difícil._

Miró su último boceto con abatimiento; era el único que consideraba medianamente aceptable. Y sólo era la silueta sin ningún detalle. Soltó un largo resoplido justo cuando la puerta del establo se abrió con su espantoso sonido. Kenta se apareció, cargando entre sus brazos una nueva silla de montar. Le dio un saludo tímido a Rin y se dirigió al dragón para probar la montura.

―¿Qué tal te va, Kenta? ―saludó ella. El chico, como ya era normal a esas alturas, se sonrojó y tardó un poco en responder.

―Bien, señorita Estoy bien.

―Lo siento, Kenta ―le dijo, apenada, apretando los dibujos y la base en su pecho―, el señor Sesshomaru aún no regresa, no puedo hablar con él todavía.

―No se preocupe por eso. Usted tampoco está obligada…

Rin levantó la cara y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

―Es algo que quiero hacer por ti y lo haré, no tengas ninguna duda.

El youkai le sonrió modestamente retomando su faena. Cuando la silla estuvo en su lugar, procedió a cortar varias de las correas que habían quedado más largas de lo normal, además de abrir varios huequitos para ajustar mejor las hebillas. Al terminar, retiró el objeto y le dio unas palmadas en el cuello al dragón. La chica tuvo de nuevo aquel impulso de darle un abrazo al chiquillo. ¿Pero cuál era su manía con abrazar a la gente? Quizás sí tuviese algún problema mental después de todo.

Ella también se acercó hasta el animal, ayudando al muchacho a quitarle las riendas de cuero que sustituían a los bozales de metal. Kenta se asomó disimuladamente cuando Rin dejó caer sus bocetos al suelo y exclamó:

―Dibuja muy bien, señorita.

La muchacha se sonrojó hasta las orejas, horrorizada de que hubiera visto sus espantosos garabatos y los recogió rápidamente, ocultándolos con sus brazos.

―No, qué va, soy terrible. Me cuesta mucho hacer bien las orejas de Ah-Un. Y la crin… ¡qué espanto!

―Me parece que están bastante bien, en serio.

Rin le sonrió agradecida, y esta vez fue el turno de Kenta para apenarse y rehuirle la mirada. ¡Aquel muchacho era tan tierno!

―Por cierto, tú que estás con los soldados… ―comenzó ella, queriendo incitar una conversación casual―, ¿no has sabido nada del paradero del señor Sesshomaru?

―La verdad es que sí. Corren rumores de que anda por aquí. Varios vigías han olido su esencia, pero dicen que es muy agresiva y prefieren no acercársele. De hecho, saben que no deben hacerlo.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. No sabía que de hecho él supiese algo, había lanzado un tiro en la oscuridad. ¿Sabría también la verdad que Jaken tanto quería ocultar?

―¿Cómo pueden saber si es agresivo?

―Oh, bueno… hay youkais que se especializan en los olores, ¿sabe? Los que son lobos, osos, jabalíes… y los perros, claro, pero el único InuYoukai aquí es el amo. Ellos perciben muy bien los aromas y saben interpretarlos aunque estén a grandes distancias, y generalmente con los aromas se pueden conocer los estados de ánimo.

―¡Qué asombroso! ―se asombró ella―. Pero me pregunto por qué estará tan enfadado… quizás por el sujeto que se le escapó.

―Usted… usted estaba ahí cuando inició el enfrentamiento, ¿verdad?

El muchacho parecía nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansioso de escuchar su respuesta. Quizás no era que odiase las peleas, sino más bien que le desagradaba participar en una. A todos los chicos les encantaba ver combates por regla general, y él no era la excepción.

―Sí, estuve ahí al inicio, pero cuando la cosa se complicó me obligaron a volver. El señor Sesshomaru pelea de una manera asombrosa, es muy hábil con la espada. Fue realmente increíble, no tienes idea de lo que… ―expresó, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Rápidamente fingió interesarse por las riendas que sujetaba en sus manos, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo.

Kenta comprendió que la chica ya no estaba cómoda con esa conversación y dejó de hablar al instante, aún cuando quería continuar preguntándole. Luego de un mutismo tenso, al menos para ella, el chico decidió retirarse, no sin antes decirle una última cosa.

―Dicen que lo sienten con más fuerza en el patio este, el que limita con el bosque. Quizás el amo ande por ahí…

Rin se quedó entonces sola con el dragón, pensando. En realidad trataba de no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el Daiyoukai, pero le era difícil. O mejor dicho, le era ciertamente incómodo.

¿De verdad podría estar rondando su castillo? Pero si no quería que nadie lo viese, lo más lógico es pensar que se mantendría lejos. O tal vez era ahí donde se encontraba con Jaken, quien siempre se ocupaba de ayudarlo de cualquier manera posible.

¡Ah, no lo resistía más! Salió del establo con paso decidido, dirigiéndose hacia aquel jardín, que justamente quedaba cerca de su recámara. Era más de mediodía y pronto sería la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Rin no se encontró con demasiadas personas en su camino. Nagi la buscaría pronto para comer con ella, así que tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo para darse una vuelta.

Para cuando finalmente llegó, se topó con el hermoso jardín completamente vacío, sin ni un guardia a la vista. Aparentemente, si los rumores de la presencia del señor Sesshomaru eran ciertos, de verdad nadie querría pasearse por ahí. Rin sonrió, encantada de tener todo ese espacio para ella sola y procedió a adentrarse en aquel bosque por primera vez, tratando de no reírse al pensar en hallar al poderoso demonio convertido en un cachorrito. Sabía que tenía un gran tamaño, pero eso no le quitaba la gracia al asunto. Era como si se tratase del karma. _Sí, un lindo y vengativo karma._

Caminó un buen rato, esquivando los árboles y ramas caídas que le dificultaban el paso, abriendo mucho los ojos en busca de algo de color blanco. Pero nada. Ahí no había nada más que maleza y una infinidad de árboles delgados y nudosos. Tampoco quiso alejarse mucho, a sabiendas de que era un sitio que nunca había explorado y podía perderse con facilidad.

Cuando retrocedió sobre sus pasos para tomar un camino diferente, escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba a lo lejos:

―¡Rin! ¡Sé que andas por aquí, es hora de la comida!

Desilusionada por su nulo éxito, se reunió con su amiga a la entrada del recinto techado. Pero no importaba, ya tendría otras oportunidades, eso era seguro.

…

Sin importar cuánto buscara al supuesto perro blanco en el bosque del patio este, nunca podía encontrarlo. Había pasado varias horas de su tiempo en ello, y siempre salía frustrada, con ramitas en el pelo y manchas de tierra en la ropa.

Pero ahora que el verano estaba terminando, tenía menos ánimos de salir al exterior. Cada día que pasaba sentía cómo su frío aumentaba poco a poco, hasta el punto de tener que utilizar abrigos y capas extra de ropa para encontrar algo de refugio. Nagi, Jaken y Kenta parecían intrigados ante el hecho, pero cuando preguntaban, ella sólo alegaba diciendo la más pura verdad, algo que le había explicado ya al youkai más viejo con anterioridad. Y para eso, sus amigos no tenían explicación o solución lógica. Jaken se volvió a apegar a su teoría de la altitud del terreno, Nagi creía que caería enferma de nuevo y Kenta opinaba, muy encogidamente, que le parecía extraño que sintiera frío cuando en realidad hacía calor.

Y a pesar de sus inconvenientes con el clima, seguía insistiendo en su búsqueda del Daiyoukai. Ya había cesado de ir a la torre de vigilancia, y continuaba con las excursiones por el bosque ―que sentía que ya lo conocía perfectamente―, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Ella no se daría por vencida, claro que no. Sólo quería verlo, quería saber que estaba bien… dentro de lo que cabía, claro.

Se sentó, cansada y adolorida, en un tronco caído que servía perfectamente de asiento. Estaba muy cerca de culminar sus horas de aquel día, y había cerrado la búsqueda con un broche de oro al caerse de boca en el suelo gracias a una rama que se atravesó en su camino. Sacudió la tierra de su cara y recorrió su largo cabello con las manos, buscando alguna hoja incrustada. Al sacar la segunda, y sin entender muy bien porqué, levantó la cabeza de golpe y la giró a la derecha.

Allá, a unos cuantos metros y poco disimulada entre los árboles, había una gran figura de color blanco.

Se puso de pie de un brinco. Con el corazón latiéndole en la boca del estómago, se acercó sigilosamente, como uno lo haría al querer llegar hasta un animal salvaje y herido. Y finalmente lo vio sin nada que entorpeciera su vista.

Se veía exactamente como Jaken lo había descrito: un hermoso perro blanco de un tamaño no mayor que el de Ah-Un. Parecía la versión canina de Kirara, de hecho. Era grande si se lo comparaba con los animales corrientes, pero era definitivamente minúsculo en consideración con su verdadero aspecto. Aún así, aquel bello animal no dejaba de parecer amenazante. Y por esa razón, la chica olvidó la gracia que tenía el asunto.

Rin se quedó clavada cuando logró distinguirlo bien, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso más. Y el youkai colaboraba mostrándole los dientes mientras gruñía, con el pelo del lomo erizado y las largas orejas plegadas hacia atrás. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en ella de una manera muy agresiva, como si la retara a burlarse de él. Tenía que reconocer que con aquella forma el demonio se veía mucho más emotivo que nunca.

Se acercó un poco, enseñando las palmas para demostrarle que no tramaba nada. Luego se dio cuenta de algo: él no la lastimaría, no con esa forma. Si él había dejado que lo encontrara seguramente era porque así lo quería, ¿verdad? Después de todo, se quedó quieto cuando comenzó a aproximársele, con la única excepción de sus gruñidos. Era raro, pero… casi parecía como si quisiera que lo viera. Estaba tan segura, aún sin tener buenas razones, que apresuró su paso, situándose mucho más cerca de lo que cualquier persona sensata habría hecho y le sonrió amablemente:

―Me alegro mucho ver que se encuentra bien.

Los gruñidos fueron cesando poco a poco hasta desaparecer, mientras que Rin sólo le sostenía la mirada, sin mostrar nada más que no fuera absoluta calma. Por algún lado había escuchado que para los animales, una mirada fija significaba dominancia. Bien, podía ser dominante en ese caso ―por razones obvias―, pero ella no tenía por qué demostrarle sumisión ni temor.

Pasaron un tiempo solamente observándose, hasta que el animal cerró las fauces y su erizado pelo bajó completamente. No había notado cómo había perdido su robustez en aquel tamaño ―en su forma original era musculoso y bien tonificado, pero ahora no se veía mejor que cualquier perro bien alimentado―, otorgándole un aspecto mucho más dócil. Era también más agradable de mirar que aquel monstruoso y feroz animal que solía ser. Claro, ése era el golpe en su orgullo. Si hubiera sido más pequeño, cualquiera lo confundiría con una mascota. La palabra irónico se le paseó por la mente en letras enormes, casi haciéndola reír.

Animada por el avance que había conseguido, procedió a tomar asiento a su lado. Se sentía completamente segura con él, tanto como si estuviese con Ah-Un. Y aún no podía explicarse por qué. Era como si intuyera que realmente no quería hacerle nada malo.

Se asomó disimuladamente a la espalda baja del animal, notando una gran mordida que apenas había comenzado a cicatrizar.

―Según el señor Jaken, usted regresará a la normalidad cuando su herida haya sanado completamente. Y no se preocupe, nadie más que él y yo sabemos sobre esto.

El perro finalmente se sentó, aún evitando mirarla. Estaba claramente enojado, aunque no parecía importarle que ella estuviese ahí. Rin quiso darle unas palmadas en el lomo pero sabía que eso no era una buena idea.

Se quedaron sentados por un largo rato, sumidos en completo silencio. Rin sentía una extraña mezcla de paz y de nerviosismo, pero la primera parecía dominar sobre la segunda. Él estaba ahí, y se encontraba a salvo. Todo estaría bien.

Cuando sintió la rojiza mirada posarse sobre ella, la chica le dedicó una dulce sonrisa seguida de una corta risita involuntaria. El perro volvió a girar la cara, molesto.

―Ya verá que todo estará bien. Usted recuperará su forma junto con sus poderes y todo será…

…_como antes._

El youkai volvió a fijarse en ella gracias al mutismo tan repentino. Rin, en cambio, formó una mueca triste y derrotada. Soltó una pesada exhalación y finalmente se levantó, dirigiéndose de vuelta al palacio sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Bordeó el sendero que había logrado formar, evitando chocarse contra los árboles casi por pura suerte.

Dejó escapar un largo resoplido cuando se apoyó en el último árbol a la vista y miró vacíamente al cielo.

¡Siempre, siempre hacía lo mismo! ¡Él era más importante que nada, inclusive más que lo que ella llegase a sentir o a temer! Había arriesgado su vida para socorrerlo durante la pelea, había evitado escapar sólo por sentirse en deuda con él, se había quedado incontables noches hasta muy tarde vigilando el horizonte, y ahora… ¡Y ahora hasta lo animaba! ¡Lo animaba a estar tranquilo, porque mantendría su secreto y le aseguraba que todo regresaría a la normalidad! Cuando normalidad para ella significase… humillación, dolor, tristeza, desesperación…

Sin notarlo, su espalda resbaló por el tronco en el que se apoyaba hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Respiró forzadamente tapándose la boca con una mano. Su interior temblaba, pero no estaba segura de si era por el frío o por alguna causa diferente.

Cerró los ojos y, claro como el agua, pudo imaginarlo en su forma original ―que para ella era la humana―, abrazándola protectoramente. _Como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo_. Sintió el calor de sus brazos y el suave cosquilleo de su respiración sobre su cuello, antes de que lo mordiera suavemente. Se sentía tan bien…

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, parpadeando varias veces en el acto.

Era patética, eso era. Estaba completamente enamorada de él, y peor aún, todavía tenía la esperanza de que pudiese cambiar. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan tonto?

Ojalá se hubiese ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así nunca tendría que volver a verlo. Prefería sentirse miserable lejos de él, que más miserable aún estando a su lado, donde estaba más expuesta a que la lastimase.

…

Ahí estaba nuevamente, en el bosque. Esta vez tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, completamente avergonzada de sí misma y de las cosas que hacía. Pero le costaba mucho reprimirse. Quería verlo… quería estar con él.

No tardó mucho en localizarlo, estaba exactamente en el mismo punto en donde lo había dejado. El segundo encuentro fue mucho más pacífico que el anterior; el youkai no le gruñía y sólo la escrutaba duramente con sus ojos rojos. Ella en cambio le sonrió. Una sonrisa que, si alguien ajeno hubiera visto, notaría claramente rota y desconsolada. Aquel gesto no era más que una máscara que se ponía cuando en realidad sentía ganas de llorar. Había logrado controlarla de una manera que seguramente jamás se habría propuesto. Y, como una ilusa, caía con suma facilidad.

Se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas y utilizándolas para apoyar la mejilla. Estaba agotada de tanto pelear consigo misma, de tanto cuestionarse y recriminarse sus sentimientos.

El perro la observaba a menudo sin que lo notase. Se preguntaba, por primera vez apartándose de su rabia interna al estar atrapado en aquella forma, qué diablos hacía Rin con él. ¿Qué querría? Sólo se limitaba a permanecer ahí, sin hacer nada más que sonreírle de vez en cuando. Parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Olfateó el aire disimuladamente, buscando alguna enfermedad que le pudiese causar malestar, pero no había nada más que su olor característico, mezclado con el suyo. Al menos todavía conservaba su buen olfato, eso ya era algo.

Molesto por no encontrar justificación a la actitud de la mujer, se quedó sentado a su lado hasta que se marchó varias horas después. Sus labios se curvaron nuevamente con una tristeza que hasta él pudo notar y se perdió entre los árboles de regreso a la fortaleza.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Sabía que estar con él no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y sus incontables golpes eran prueba suficiente. Bueno, no quería hacerlo hasta cierto punto, al cabo de un momento no le quedaba de otra que rendirse. Pero ahora era completamente diferente. Esta vez, Sesshomaru no hacía nada para mantenerla consigo, ni influía de manera física. Y aún así, ella había regresado. Cualquier persona sensata en su posición se mantendría alejada, o incluso se burlaría de él de alguna manera. Pero no Rin. Ella era demasiado noble como para hacer algo así.

Para su sorpresa, la muchacha regresó no sólo el día siguiente, sino varios más de los que le siguieron. Poco a poco, parecía más animada y hasta le hablaba en algunas ocasiones, alentándolo a ser paciente, aunque casi siempre sólo se quedaba callada, como si quisiera reconfortarlo únicamente con su amable presencia.

Él la había visto aquel día que regresó al risco. Tenía algunas cuántas horas atrapado en ésa forma y lo único en lo que pensaba era en revivir a aquella maldita mujer dragón y hacerla pedazos nuevamente de la manera más lenta y agonizante posible. Jamás esperó que Rin estuviera de vuelta, llamando por Jaken y por él. Especialmente por _él_. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desobedecerlo? En cuanto recuperara su verdadera apariencia le haría pagar aquella insubordinación, eso era seguro.

Tuvo que pisar fuertemente a Jaken para que no respondiera a su llamado y cesara su parloteo, no necesitaba más compañía molesta, el demonio verde era más que suficiente. En cambio, sólo la observó a lo lejos, pensando que tomaría esa oportunidad de oro para escapar.

Pero ella apenas pareció tentada por la idea, si es que ésta había cruzado por su mente. Se quedó muy quieta y simplemente, tras lo que pareció una larga meditación, se dio la vuelta con serenidad y comenzó a caminar con Ah-Un por el camino del que había llegado.

No volvió a pensar en su extraña actitud sino hasta un tiempo después, cuando estaba de regreso en su territorio.

A Jaken le había costado muchísimo convencerlo para que se lo aplicara. Desde que lo había conseguido, lejos del castillo unas semanas atrás, se había negado a irse de su lado sin que lo escuchara. Sesshomaru estuvo muy cerca de asestarle un mordisco letal con tal de que lo dejara en paz, pero el viejo sapo había sido muy persistente y finalmente logró hacerse escuchar. En realidad había accedido ya que la herida siempre se abría al cabo de unos pocos días, negándose a sanar. Parecía que de verdad necesitaba ayuda para recuperarse. Cómo había odiado darse cuenta…

Y si había decidido permanecer en las cercanías del palacio era para no tener que soportar la chillona voz de Jaken llamándolo por todo el bosque. Había escogido ese patio en específico no sólo por su inexistente limitación de muros, sino también porque así podría mantener un ojo sobre Rin, quizás solamente para cerciorarse de que en realidad había vuelto en lugar de haberse escapado, como sería lógico pensar. Pero ella lo había obedecido al final, cosa que no se había esperado. Cualquier idiota en su lugar habría puesto mar y tierra de por medio para alejarse, pero ella no. Rin había vuelto, y ahora estaba ahí, acompañándolo fielmente.

Sesshomaru no la entendía. Era algo demasiado extraño para él, y secretamente temía que estar confinado a aquel débil cuerpo atrofiara su mente. Ya que, aunque no quisiera ni admitirlo para sí mismo, comenzaba a importarle que la muchacha lo visitara. ¿Por qué? Porque era una de las pocas cosas que toleraba, y realmente la prefería sobre Jaken quien siempre lo fastidiaba con sus interminables adulaciones.

El demonio verde también lo visitaba, aunque ignoraba si alguna vez él y Rin habían coincidido en su camino. El pequeño youkai se encargaba de suministrarle un ungüento especial que ayudaba a cicatrizar heridas envenenadas, y a pesar de que odiase ser tocado en aquella forma ―odiaba que lo tocaran en cualquier forma, de hecho― reconocía que el potaje estaba surtiendo efecto.

Aquel día, como todos los anteriores, Rin se sentó silenciosamente a su lado y pretendió ser una estatua que abrazaba sus rodillas, mirando distraídamente alrededor. Sesshomaru se acostó boca abajo en el suelo del bosque, a lo que ella le dirigió una mirada tranquila junto con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas. Al demonio le fastidiaba un poco no saber interpretar esa clase de cosas, nunca estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería transmitir cada vez que le sonreía así. Y lo peor era que parecía importarle saberlo. Pero eso no fue todo lo que ella hizo. Alargó el brazo y le acarició el costado, hundiendo los dedos en suave pelaje blanco y los dejó caer delicadamente entre los mechones.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien le _acariciaba_ estando en una forma canina. Y no era tan desagradable como creía.

―¿Sabe algo? ―le dijo después, con la voz adormilada―. Me gusta más de esta manera. Al menos así… no puede hacerme daño ―La chica bajó el rostro, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo y continuó acariciándolo, para después agregar con ligereza―. Además, no se ofenda, pero se ve adorable.

El demonio le gruñó por lo bajo con indignación, por lo que ella estuvo a punto de reír.

Se distrajo justo entonces con el pasar de un par de mariposas amarillas que revolotearon muy cerca de donde estaban. En esa oportunidad, el demonio distinguió una sonrisa sin rastro alguno de pena. _Los humanos son muy extraños…_

El sol comenzaba a descender entonces, acercándose así la hora de su partida. Rin se levantó, sacudiendo la falda de su kimono verde y se arrodilló justo en frente de él. La criatura clavó sus ojos rojos y turquesas fijamente en los de ella, y Rin, siguiendo un impulso que la había invadido repentinamente, acarició su rostro. Bordeó delicadamente el contorno de su mandíbula superior, describiendo una línea curva bajo su ojo izquierdo hasta llegar bajo su oreja. Su piel era tan suave que no quería dejar de acariciarla. Dejándose dominar por la apagada emoción, pegó la frente al costado de la cabeza del youkai, como si lo abrazara. Y para cuando se separó, sólo le devolvió una tierna mirada antes de irse, dejándolo completamente solo.

Un inesperado vacío invadió al demonio mientras la veía desaparecer entre los árboles.

…

Rin no tenía conocimiento de por qué quería estar tan cerca de él o por qué sentía la necesidad de demostrarle su aprecio con simples caricias y palabras. Sólo hacía lo que quería en el momento, sorprendiéndose más tarde por el sumiso comportamiento del demonio. Si hubiera sido otra persona, sabía que Sesshomaru le habría arrancado la mano de un bocado por atreverse siquiera a tocarlo. Pero con ella era diferente. No se alejaba, ni le gruñía, ni le rechazaba cuando lo acariciaba. Era como si estuviese cómodo, o como si realmente no le molestara su presencia.

Gracias al cielo que nadie nunca preguntaba por sus largas ausencias. Tal parecía que de todas formas ya lo sabían, y seguro lo hacían porque su ropa olía a perro. Oh, esperaba que eso no delatara al señor Sesshomaru… nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad.

Los días recientes se había quedado más tiempo en el claro del bosque que compartían, y hablaba mucho más que nunca. Le relataba pequeñeces que sucedieron en su niñez, la mayoría tontas ocurrencias de Jaken y alguna que otra historia sobre sus vivencias en la aldea humana. También le dejaba ver, con poco disimulo, que todavía seguía admirándolo por su manera de luchar, recordando las pocas peleas serias que había presenciado cuando era más pequeña. Hasta se había llevado unas hojas consigo en una ocasión, diciendo que quería intentar dibujarlo.

Rin esperaba no agobiarlo con sus parloteos, e ignoraba de dónde había salido tanta confianza como para hablarle de esa manera. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la apariencia del perro que hasta le parecía que él y el verdadero Daiyoukai eran seres completamente diferentes. Con la criatura se sentía más tranquila, como lo había hecho con el verdadero Sesshomaru en sus antiguos viajes.

Al marcharse ya entrada la noche de aquel día, besó suavemente su hocico a modo de despedida. Lo miró a los ojos por un corto instante y poco después ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad del bosque.

…

Varias horas después, cerca del amanecer, la forma humana de Sesshomaru entraba sigilosamente en la recámara de Rin.

Se acercó a su lecho, viendo cómo el montón de mantas que antes era una cama respiraba acompasadamente, iluminado por una hoguera moribunda. Apenas podía ver la mitad de la cara de la chica asomándose bajo las telas que la cubrían y entre su alborotado cabello que se esparcía en todas direcciones. Parecía muy tranquila durmiendo, ajena a cualquier cosa que sucediese a su alrededor.

Colocó una pequeña caja a su lado, plana y de una madera muy oscura con pocos ornamentos. Corrió algunos de los cabellos de su flequillo para poder verle mejor el rostro, sin notar que recorría la línea de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. La contempló dormir un poco más y se marchó sin hacer ruido alguno.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**-Editado.**

¡Un momento! El que Rin le haya besado el hocico no significa que esa fuera la razón por la que Sessho volvió a su forma humanoide. Sólo quería aclararlo, por si las dudas. ¿Y qué hay en la caja? Ya verán el lunes :)

Aww. Rin es muy buena y noble. Tal vez demasiado. ¿Por qué la gente no puede ser más como ella? Toma ejemplo, Sesshomaru, joder, a ver si aprendes algo.

Éste capítulo creo que me quedó más tierno de lo que debería, pero tenía que ser así. *Y perdonen si exageré, traté de no dejarme llevar...*. Pobre Fluffly, estar confinado en un cuerpo prácticamente inútil, y encima tener que recibir la ayuda de Jaken no lo dejó muy contento que digamos. _Your ego down the hole, dude_. Pero qué bueno que la tierna de Rin estaba ahí para acompañarlo, y él hasta le tomó el gusto. Tal parece que lo que necesitaba Sessho eran vaaarias horas de calma con ella para comprenderla mejor. Pero ahora ha regresado, ¿de verdad habrá algún cambio en su comportamiento o seguirá siendo el cretino cabrón de antes? Tendrán que esperar para verlo.

Otra cosa... ¿de verdad creen que Rin pueda aprovecharse de él estando en un momento de vulnerabilidad? No, no lo creo. Por más daño que le haya hecho, dudo que esté en su naturaleza simplemente señalar y reírse. Estuvo en un obvio conflicto, pero vamos, ella adoraba a ése tipo *en el plano romántico, además* desde mucho antes de que las cosas se complicaran, no creo que tenga el corazón tan frío como para burlarse de él así. "No patees a un hombre cuando ya está en el suelo", ¿verdad? Rin se lo toma en serio.

¿Saben una cosa? Creo que soy una autora genial. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque hago que los que leen éste fic ansíen los lunes, cuando uno debería sentirle aversión natural. Ahora pueden ir a sus clases o trabajos y pensar que cuando lleguen a casa, tendrán un nuevo capítulo. Si al menos puedo alegrarle el día a alguien, mi meta está cumplida. Merezco una recompensa. Sus reviews largos y bonitos me contentan, ¿eh? xD

Gracias a las valientes que dejaron review: S**ilver Fox, Thesesshomaru84, Rosy, Velvet Love, Selva Shiina, Yoko-zuki10, Sara, LeslieCarosesshytaisho, Clio Latiny, Haderyn-chan, Serena tsukino chiba, Hechicera, Tailor Swan, Black Urora, LauAkiko, Nagisa-chan, Ginny chan, Helena y Joelise.** Oh, y gracias también a **Okashira Janet** por comenzar la historia ahora y dejar review hasta ahora en cada capítulo que ha leído xD guapa, alcánzanos pronto.

Con esto me despido, nenas, y espero que les haya gustado la entrega de hoy. ¡Mil besos y uno de regalo!


	12. Negociaciones peligrosas

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**12.** Negociaciones peligrosas

Rin se estiró perezosamente bajo las mantas, reclamando mentalmente más horas de sueño. No importaba cuánto lo intentase, nunca lograba dormir tanto como quería y eso la frustraba. Era como si alguien quisiera mantener su mente ocupada, privándola de cualquier tipo de descanso.

De nuevo se había levantado antes de la salida del sol, y a esas horas la habitación se inundaba de la tenue luz del amanecer, lo que le daba un ambiente agradable. Como aún no era momento para que Nagi fuese a buscarla, decidió emplear su tiempo libre en acurrucarse lo más posible en su suave cama. Giró su cuerpo para recostarse sobre su derecha y al jalar las mantas para cubrirse, un golpe seco muy cercano atrajo su atención. Se enderezó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos encontraran una cajita de madera.

―¿Y esto de dónde salió?

La tomó entre sus manos, examinándola minuciosamente. Cuando se animó a abrirla, su interior la dejó estupefacta.

Dos hermosos broches para el cabello descansaban sobre un fondo de terciopelo púrpura muy oscuro. Eran mariposas metálicas, una dorada con detalles plateados y la otra plateada con detalles dorados. Como hermanas gemelas pero inversas. Maravillada con tan preciosas piezas, tomó una entre sus manos para observarla mejor, descubriendo la cantidad de detalles que una mano habilidosa había grabado en las alas.

Pero, si miraba las cosas desde otro ángulo, aquello parecía ser obra de…

―Señor Sesshomaru…

Soltó el broche enseguida como si estuviese hirviendo y lo dejó caer entre las numerosas mantas. Eran un regalo suyo, estaba más que segura. Lo cual sólo significaba que él ya había regresado a la normalidad. Tragó con esfuerzo, aún observando la caja con los ojos bien abiertos. Tal le parecía que él podía salir de ahí si no la vigilaba fijamente.

Cuando su amiga llegó para recogerla, Rin se esforzó por aparentar normalidad pese a su inquietud y actuó lo mejor posible para que no se notara nada extraño en ella. Pero mientras sus manos se movían frenéticamente para dejar los trastos relucientes, su cabeza continuaba ocupada pensando en el dichoso regalo, aún abandonado entre sus numerosas mantas.

_Ahora todo sí que será __«__como antes__»__…_

―He escuchado de algunos guardias que el amo ha regresado por la madrugada ―anunció Nagi con calma, haciendo que Rin casi pegara un brinco del susto―. Pero no ha salido de su recámara ni para dar órdenes. Es extraño, ¿no te parece?

―Bueno… si regresó en la madrugada significa que no fue hace mucho. Quizás sólo esté cansado.

La otra chica se encogió de hombros y continuó con su faena, para poco después añadir:

―¡Por cierto! Mi abuelo ha conseguido finalmente todas las hierbas que necesitaba para prepararte la infusión especial de la que te hablé. Pensé que te gustaría algo para entrar en calor.

―¿Una infusión, dices?

―Sí, como la que te daba cuando estabas enferma. Es buena cuando se tienen bajones de temperatura, y se la consume mucho en invierno. ¿Qué dices? Así dejarás de usar tanta ropa encima.

Rin hizo una mueca incómoda sin notarlo. Era cierto, Nagi se había ofrecido a prepararle bebidas calientes. _¿Cómo es posible que ese demonio me distraiga tanto?_ Pensó horrorizada cuando se lo imaginó recorriéndola con la mirada dorada y le ordenaba que se desvistiera. Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la columna. Y pensar que se había portado tan bien siendo un perro… Oh, Dioses, no tuvo que haber sido tan buena con él, no se lo merecía.

―Bueno… podría probarlo ―dijo poco después, recordándose que aún le debía una respuesta a su compañera.

―Muy bien. Te la daré en la cena, aún necesita preparar una buena cantidad para que te dure. Tengo que explicarte también cómo prepararla tú misma, en caso de que no te la pueda dar cada día. Por eso no te preocupes, ya veré cómo solucionar las cosas.

―Te lo agradezco mucho. Y…―su voz tembló levemente, volviéndose a enfrascar rápidamente al pensar en cuáles serían los próximos movimientos del mononoke― dale las gracias a tu abuelo también, por favor.

Nagi notó el extraño tono con el que Rin había dicho eso último y se apresuró a agregar, un poco más seria de lo normal:

―No juzgues a mi abuelo por las cosas que le obligan a hacer. Él no tiene la culpa de que el señor Sesshomaru le ordene prepararte esa clase de remedios. No tiene alternativa, así que no creas que es algo personal.

_¿Qué?_ Rin parpadeó, asombrada ante la actitud defensiva de su amiga. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho con malas intenciones, sabía que la sirvienta tenía razones para enfadarse. La humana había demostrado con anterioridad que le guardaba cierta manía a su abuelo al ser éste el encargado de preparar sus remedios anticonceptivos. _Me da mala espina_, le había dicho varias veces, irritando a la otra muchacha con rapidez.

No le servía enojarse con una persona que ni siquiera conocía, y a pesar de que su mente había estado en otro lado por el momento, sabía que Nagi la había malinterpretado por completo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar a Rin con sus extraños temores que no debía sorprenderse de que pensara que éstos atacaban de nuevo. _La fastidio demasiado con lo mismo,_ reconoció con vergüenza.

―Disculpa, no quería decir eso. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Luego de un tenso silencio, en el que la chica de extraños ojos naranja aún se veía un poco molesta, ésta última agregó:

―Ya deberías irte, creo que vendrán todas más temprano hoy. Como el amo ha regresado, querrán aparentar que sí trabajan, para variar.

Rin asintió mudamente y salió del recinto con rapidez. Se sentía mal con Nagi por lo ocurrido. Tal vez su tonta paranoia estaba llegando muy lejos y era eso lo que tenía molesta a su amiga. Rin podía enfocarse mucho con una sola cosa, y aquella estaba entre las primeras de su lista. Se disculparía de nuevo más tarde, por ahora era mejor dejar a la muchacha en paz.

…

Para su gran alivio, no se encontró con el Daiyoukai por el par de días siguientes, y las únicas noticias suyas que le llegaban venían en boca de guardias y sirvientas chismosas, que murmuraban tonterías como alguna extraña enfermedad o una herida mortal que lo mantenía encerrado en su recámara. Pretendía no escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero le era difícil al ser el único tema del que se hablaba. A todos les parecía rara su repentina aparición y las pocas veces que lo habían visto salir, tachándolo de antinatural. Creían que debía haber alguna buena razón para aquel comportamiento, ya que por lo general siempre estaba dando órdenes o haciendo papeleo en la cámara de guerra. Cada vez que escuchaba que alguien proponía una nueva excusa, Rin rolaba los ojos. Una cosa era segura: la gente era buena inventando tonterías.

Y si había alguna explicación, estaba segura de que nadie en el palacio lo sabría. Aunque podría tratarse de algo tan simple como el querer estar en soledad, el personal del castillo no parecía considerar algo tan básico como una opción real.

_Quizás tenga pulgas_, pensó con una sonrisita maliciosa, tratando de encontrar algo realmente inesperado para excusarlo. _Oh, sería tan irónico…_

Por el momento, ella estaba aliviada con su supuesto encierro. _Quédese ahí todo lo que necesite,_ pensaba. Pero saber que estaba allí, entre los muros de la fortaleza, también le daba escalofríos. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas tomaran su _curso normal_, pero rayos… necesitaba más tiempo. Mucho más tiempo. Quizás con una eternidad le sería suficiente. ¡Hasta temía doblar las esquinas y encontrárselo de repente! Demandante, frío, prepotente… Sencillamente no estaba lista para encararlo. Aunque… algo en su interior ―algo retorcido―, quería volver a tenerlo de frente, observar su estoico rostro de nuevo y sentir el peso de sus ojos ambarinos sobre ella. Pero se aseguraba de encerrar aquel sentimiento en lo más recóndito de sí misma.

Ya estaba a punto de acostarse, tarde en la noche. Se había quedado examinando distraídamente los broches para el cabello otra vez. Cada vez que los veía, sentía una extraña punzada en su pecho, algo que le costaba identificar. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la paralizaron. Antes de que diese permiso a quien sea que la llamara a esas horas, la severa cara de Tsukune se asomó por la ranura de la puerta. Estaba enojada, eso era obvio.

―El amo exige su presencia en sus aposentos, señorita.

Rin hizo una mueca de incredulidad mientras procesaba el significado de esas palabras y su voz salió con un hilillo apenas audible:

―¿Cómo dice?

―Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme…

La muchacha apretó los labios con disgusto. Bien, apenas había regresado hace unos dos o tres días y ya volvía con lo mismo. Pero Rin no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles como antes, por supuesto que no. No le importaba quererlo con locura, ella se respetaba y valoraba a sí misma lo suficiente como para defenderse de él en la mayor medida de lo posible, cuando las cosas se pusieran mal. Y no le daría la oportunidad para dejar que la situación se volviera así.

―No, lo siento ―dijo de repente, contrarrestando la antipatía de la youkai con su propio enojo―. No iré a ningún sitio, puede decirle eso. Es tarde y me voy a la cama.

Dicho y hecho, se recostó sobre todas las mantas, dándole la espalda a Tsukune. Pero si la hubiese estado viendo habría captado la mirada asesina que le dedicaba.

―El amo la requiere ahora mismo, señorita, y no aceptará negativas.

―Lamento si le obligan a hacer algo que no quiere, señora Tsukune, pero yo no pienso volver a obedecerlo a él.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, como si quitase una pelusa de la superficie de la cama y se topó con la caja de madera. La youkai seguía ahí, sin creer la actitud tan desafiante de la jovencita humana.

―Y yo no pienso desobedecer sus órdenes. No puedo irme sin usted, así que, _por favor_, venga conmigo.

―No, gracias. Tengo sueño y ahora mismo me proponía dormir.

Escuchó a la demonio resoplar profundamente. No parecía tener mucha paciencia ese día. Pero, ¿cuándo la tenía?

―Señorita, si no coopera me veré en la necesidad de llevarla a la fuerza.

Rin alzó las cejas ante aquel comentario. Ahora parecía ser algo personal. No dudaba que Tsukune deseaba tener la oportunidad para matarla, o al menos causarle un serio daño, y lo único que la frenaba era el señor Sesshomaru.

Acarició la pulida superficie de la caja de los broches distraídamente, pensando en alguna manera de librarse de aquella situación. La youkai parecía muy dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, así que sólo se le ocurría una cosa lógica:

―De acuerdo ―siseó de repente, levantándose. Ocultó la cajita entre los pliegos de las ropas que llevaba y encaró a la mujer con un aire muy retador―. Iré con usted.

Tsukune le la siguió duramente con la mirada mientras Rin se reunía con ella y la seguía con un aire frío muy impropio en su persona.

El silencio entre ambas era tan tenso que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo, y Rin notó durante todo el camino cómo los labios de la youkai se fruncían de la más pura rabia. Pero sabía que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaba tan alterada que creía ser capaz de golpear a la primera persona que le dirigiese la palabra.

Siempre había sabido controlar ese tipo de emociones, y las dejaba ir con una facilidad increíble. No era una persona violenta, sino todo lo contrario. Pero en esa oportunidad no se sentía como antes. Estaba muy, pero muy molesta, y no permitiría que nadie más la pisoteara de nuevo por culpa de su naturaleza tan ingenua.

Llegaron finalmente a las grandes puertas del Daiyoukai, donde su figura demoníaca era retratada con tinta en una escena de batalla ―cosa que Rin evitó mirar a toda costa―, y Tsukune dio un par de golpes en la madera. Debió escuchar alguna orden que le permitiese la entrada, porque no tardó en asomar la cabeza por la abertura que acababa de abrir, no sin antes hacer una elaborada reverencia:

―Mi señor, aquí la tiene. Si requiere algo más no dude en avisarme ―la youkai miró desdeñosamente a Rin y esta vez se dirigió directamente hacia ella, impregnando cada palabra con desprecio―. Entre. El amo la espera.

La humana no tardó en hacer lo que decía y una vez en el interior de la habitación en penumbra, la sirvienta cerró la puerta. Escuchó claramente sus fuertes pisotones haciendo eco conforme se alejaba. Respiró profundamente, dándose valor.

La chica miró a su alrededor, sin molestarse en disimular su curiosidad. Era un lugar enorme y muy oscuro, sólo dos velas alumbraban la estancia, colocadas en un escritorio cubierto de papeles muy bien ordenados. El resto del lugar era consumido por la oscuridad, obviando la pálida luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal superior, por lo que Rin no pudo distinguir mucho más.

El demonio se encontraba muy cerca de las velas, acomodándose ―aparentemente― las telas del haori. Era la primera vez que lo veía con su apariencia humana desde hacía mucho, lo que le impactó al principio. Casi había olvidado lo apuesto que era… y lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Definitivamente, prefería al perro.

Y antes de que él le dijera algo, avanzó hasta el escritorio, sacó la caja de los broches y la estampó sonoramente contra la superficie, sin preocuparse de dañar algún papel importante.

―Son muy bonitos, pero puede quedárselos, no los necesito. ¡No piense que puede comprarme con algo así!

Con mucha dignidad ―o enfado, lo que fuera―, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la salida sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. No se sorprendió en absoluto al escuchar su voz grave llamándola, por lo que procuró que el escalofrío que le subía por la espalda no se notara.

―¿Adónde crees que vas?

―A mi recámara, claro. Tengo mucho sueño.

―No seas insolente, Rin ―le advirtió sigilosamente, acercándose―. No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías. Quiero que…

―Perdóneme, pero yo tampoco estoy de muy buen humor como para soportar las suyas ―logró interrumpirlo. Y muy tarde se había dado cuenta de su error.

_Eres una grandísima idiota. Estás acabada._

Cuando ya se maldecía por haber dicho aquello, Sesshomaru la asió del brazo con rapidez obligándola a quedar frente a él. Rin, pese a su nerviosismo, no dudó en devolverle una mirada directa que demostraba que estaba dispuesta a dar pelea.

―Me importa muy poco cómo llegues a sentirte, pero no te atrevas a volver a hablarme así. No toleraré que me faltes al respeto.

―Pero usted sí tiene el derecho de tratarme como quiera, ¿no es así?

―Efectivamente.

La chica hizo un movimiento para soltarse del agarre, pero no lo consiguió. Aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte, ¡y ni siquiera se esforzaba!

―Suélteme, no quiero que me toque. ¡Déjeme en paz de una vez!

―¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ―cuestionó con su profunda voz. El verdadero demonio estaba a punto de salir y eso la extrañó. No recordaba que se enojara tan rápido―. No era así como me hablabas últimamente.

―¡Y usted tampoco me trataba de ésta manera últimamente! ―espetó dolida, recordando al tranquilo animal blanco―. Ya no quiero… seguir con… lo mismo… estoy harta de todo… esto ―decía mientras trataba de liberarse sin ningún éxito―. ¡No me importa lo que llegue a hacer, yo me defenderé! ¡Siempre que se acerque a mí pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y no dejaré que me siga tratando así!

―No entiendes nada ―siseó el youkai, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los posaba sobre los orbes marrones de la muchacha, quien se rehusaba a dar el brazo a torcer.

―¿Y qué es lo que no…?

Pero nunca supo qué era aquello que no entendía. En ese momento, Sesshomaru se le abalanzó encima y la besó de una manera ruda y posesiva.

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder. Estaba completamente desubicada y la mente le había quedado en blanco. Ésa era la primera vez que la besaba. Y dolía. Lo hacía con rabia, moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca buscando alguna respuesta. Pero ella estaba demasiado impactada como para siquiera mover un músculo.

Era algo nuevo, como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole cada fibra de su ser. Sorprendentemente, llegó un punto en el que el contacto se volvió más relajado y agradable, casi como si se hubiera olvidado que tenía que ser hosco. Había dejado la rudeza de lado para darle paso a una suave caricia con su lengua y labios, mientras apretaba su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo. Podía incluso escuchar claramente una sonora inhalación por parte del youkai. Y por cómo se quedó Rin, aquello no parecía incomodarle a ninguno de los dos en lo más mínimo.

―No vi que pusieras resistencia ―le dijo él al separarse, con la voz más ronca. Rin, que respiraba agitadamente, permaneció observando por un largo rato sus hermosos ojos, tratando de comprender qué había pasado―. Vete.

La presión sobre su brazo disminuyó hasta que quedó completamente libre. Todavía no podía articular palabra, la había tomado desprevenida. Y para ser justa, aún se sentía algo atontada por semejante beso.

―¿Qué…?

―Y quédatelos ―el hombre colocó en su mano la cajita de madera que ella había estampado contra el escritorio minutos antes. ¿Cuándo la había tomado? ¿Y cómo era que sincronizaba sus movimientos para agarrarla?―. Son tuyos, no te los entrego por las razones que crees.

―Pero…

―Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

A Rin le costó un poco procesar todo, pues estaba absorta en los ojos dorados del demonio, como si la hipnotizaran. Pero eso no duró mucho más. Al reconocer el tono amenazante, no dudó y salió de la habitación, dando pasos inseguros gracias a sus rodillas temblorosas. Una vez afuera, llevó una mano a su boca, con el corazón latiendo alocadamente en su pecho.

Su rabia anterior había sido sustituida por el más puro desconcierto. Y por primera vez, su apresurada mente no consiguió formar ningún pensamiento lógico al respecto.

…

Sólo al día siguiente se pudo dar cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido. Se suponía que también tenía que ayudar a Kenta, se lo había prometido. Y la única forma de hacer eso era hablando con Sesshomaru.

¡Diablos, la había engañado de nuevo!

Suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva en vez de pensar las cosas primero. Meter la pata era algo así como su habilidad especial.

No sabía cómo podía acercársele a pedirle el favor, ni tampoco la manera en la que le hablaría. La noche anterior se habían enfrentado verbalmente ―aunque no fuera mucho―, y lo último en lo que Rin había pensado era en llevar las cosas con calma. ¡Es que él la enfurecía tanto! Quizás… si cenaban juntos en alguna ocasión, o si se cruzaran en los pasillos…

Lo que sí estaba claro era que tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo para borrar un poco lo último que había ocurrido entre ellos. Si se le acercaba pronto, estaba segura de que estallaría de nuevo y sus oportunidades de razonar con él se verían reducidas cada vez más. Bueno, siempre y cuando él también le diera su espacio… lo cual era muy poco probable, conociéndolo. Era mejor aprovechar cualquier tipo de oportunidad, siempre que se le diera alguna.

En ése momento se encontraba en la biblioteca. Quería distraerse leyendo por horas, pero realmente no funcionaba. Ningún pergamino, ni ninguna historia sumamente interesante podían ocupar completamente su mente. Al menos tenía la suficiente suerte como para que el encargado del lugar no le volviese a hacer preguntas extrañas y la dejara en paz. Porque si se atrevía a hablarle de sus vergonzosas averiguaciones de nuevo estaba segura de que le lanzaría el primer objeto que tuviese a la mano.

Fastidiada, tomó un título al azar y lo llevó hasta la mesilla en la que solía sentarse a leer, queriendo alejar de su subconsciente a aquel hombre que tantos problemas le causaba. Abrió el pergamino y encontró un texto extendidísimo con letras apretujadas y pequeñas. El sólo verlo la mareaba, parecía más bien un inmenso bloque de palabras en lugar de un texto narrativo. De todas formas intentó concentrarse en la lectura.

―¿La historia de Sounga? ―el susto ocasionado por la repentina voz casi le hizo pegar un brinco. Giró la cara para buscar al interlocutor, encontrándose con el Daiyoukai a muy poca distancia. _Justo cuando quería evitar pensar en él_―. No sabía que te gustara leer esta clase de cosas.

Rin tenía que ignorarlo y continuar leyendo ―o empezarlo a hacer, porque no se enteraba de nada―, pero le costaba todavía más con él ahí.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas sobre la obtención del _Gokuryuuha_ luego de ser absorbido el rostro del guardián del inframundo por Sounga?

―¿…qué?

Sesshomaru alzó levemente una ceja, fijándose en el papel y luego en ella.

―Es lo que estás leyendo, ¿no es así?

Rin bajó rápidamente la vista a la maraña de kanjis, encontrando enseguida la palabra clave _Gokuryuuha_. Y también algo sobre el inframundo y su guardián.

_Rayos._

La chica reunió toda su capacidad y no demostró enojo o vergüenza, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser descubierta. _Idiota arrogante_. Para disimularlo, cerró el pergamino y lo devolvió a la estantería. Tomó otro en su lugar, uno que ya había leído varias veces, por si al demonio se le ocurría preguntarle algo más.

En cambio de sus planes, el hombre se le acercó por detrás, apegándose a su espalda. Rin soltó un respingo mudo al sentir el cálido aliento masculino chocar contra su oreja mientras le hablaba con una voz profunda:

―Esta noche irás a mi recámara.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y volvió a sentirse en la misma situación que la noche anterior. Apretó el pergamino entre sus manos y frunció los labios. Sabía que debía guardar la compostura, pero le era difícil retenerse. _Respira profundo, Rin, contrólate._

―No, gracias.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Prefieres que terminemos aquí lo que tuvo que pasar ayer?

Su tono era peligrosamente tranquilo, pero no había ni una pizca de enojo. Parecía más bien divertido. La muchacha hizo un movimiento para apartarse ―cosa difícil, porque estaba aprisionada entre el youkai y la estantería―, y sólo logró que la girara para que quedasen de frente, oprimiéndola aún más entre el mueble y él. No quería mirar sus ojos, no pretendía volver a caer en el trance de la vez pasada. Por un momento, lo que le había dicho el viejo bibliotecario se paseó por su mente, haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra cortejo_._ Ojalá el anciano no estuviera por ahí. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente tomando nota mientras sus ojillos azules brillaban de alegría.

Alejándola de sus repentinas cavilaciones, Sesshomaru la besó de la misma manera que la vez anterior, sacándole un quejido de asombro. La chica nuevamente intentó alejarlo, pero había puesto una mano en su nuca para mantenerla en esa posición hasta que quiso soltarla. Y ahora le mordisqueaba el labio inferior con suma suavidad. Oh, diablos, y a ella comenzaba a gustarle. No era desagradable en lo absoluto, y aquella descarga eléctrica le volvió a recorrer la espina dorsal. Si tan sólo supiera cómo responderle… Justo en ese entonces, a Rin se le ocurrió algo. Pero tenía que apresurarse antes de abandonarse completamente a aquel beso tan... _¡Reacciona, idiota, reacciona!_

―E-espere… ―le pidió entrecortadamente antes de que la volviera a besar. Ya ni ponía resistencia, pero posó las manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo con un leve empujón―. En serio… escúcheme. Necesito hablar con usted ―tuvo que decir con firmeza, ya que él continuaba apresando constantemente sus labios y no le permitía hablar. Si no se apuraba, ella tampoco querría detenerse.

―No me digas…

La humana rehuyó a su cara y se mordió el labio inferior cuando finalmente se separaron. ¿Sería ésa una buena oportunidad? Parecía estar de un humor apacible, y hasta le había tomado el pelo un poco antes. No creía que le agradara que lo interrumpiera, pero no debía desperdiciar su buen humor. _Bien, ahora o nunca._

―Me preguntaba si podría… pedirle un favor.

―¿Un favor, dices? ¿Y qué podrá ser? ―una sombría sonrisa se asomó por la boca del hombre. Estaba claramente entretenido, pese a que su severo tono lograse ocultarlo tan bien.

―Hay un muchacho… ―comenzó ella, y enseguida supo que había metido la pata. Sesshomaru la soltó y la miró duramente. Pero tenía que intentarlo de todas formas, sin importar lo amenazante que se viera―. De hecho, es un soldado que en realidad es un niño. Es soldado porque… ―_vamos, vamos, valor_― no tiene otra alternativa. Y corre peligro de que lo descubran. ¿Podría… asignarle actividades en los establos? Si se enteran que es menor de edad lo echarán del castillo o pueden hacerle algo peor. No tiene dónde ir y temo que no…

―¿Qué ganaré yo si lo hago? ―la interrumpió el gran demonio. Si fuera otra persona, juraría que estaba por soltar una carcajada. Una muy siniestra.

―¿Qué ganaría? ―preguntó la chica incrédula. Ya sabía de antemano que algo iba mal y se insultaba mentalmente por ello.

―Sí. Cuando se quiere llegar a un acuerdo ambas partes deben verse beneficiadas. Pero no veo cómo esto puede favorecerme a mí.

_Oh, mierda. _

_Bravo, Rin, muy inteligente de tu parte pedirle algo de la nada pensando que al menos te escucharía. _

Se quedó callada un momento, buscando algún truco con el que ella pudiese salir ganando. Pero no había nada. Ya sabía lo que pretendía.

―¿Qué querría a cambio? ―cuestionó al fin recelosa, conociendo muy bien la respuesta.

―Un poco obvio, ¿no te parece? ―Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo―. Quiero que dejes de pelear y me obedezcas completamente. Si no quieres hacerlo, siempre puedo decirle a mis hombres que entre sus filas hay un mocoso escondido. No durará mucho.

―¡Eso es chantaje! ―Rin lo encaró directamente, indignada.

―¿Eso crees? Tú fuiste la que pidió el _favor_ en primer lugar. Y si quieres que lo cumpla, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Se estuvieron mirando a los ojos por un rato largo, desafiándose silenciosamente.

¡Era un…! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Estaba más que claro que haría una cosa como esa. Chantaje. Ahora utilizaba a Kenta como excusa para que cumpliese sus órdenes, y aunque realmente no tuviese idea de quién era el niño en realidad, no dudaba en que lo encontrarían en cuestión de minutos. Por un momento maldijo su estúpido impulso de querer ayudar a todo el mundo. Si no fuese tan entrometida no estaría en una situación así.

Se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose mentalmente su propia estupidez.

_Tenías que ser impulsiva_, pensó, _no podías pensar un poco más y esperar al momento adecuado. No, tenías que hacer el ridículo, como si ya no fuera suficiente. _Resignada y muy molesta consigo misma, le dirigió un vistazo rencoroso al demonio. Su voz tembló ligeramente.

―Bien…, haré lo que… quiera ―accedió finalmente, encontrando muy difícil decir la última palabra―. Pero tiene que darme su palabra de que no lastimarán a Kenta y podrá tener un trabajo menos peligroso.

El demonio hizo una mueca extraña, como si eso le causara gracia.

―¿Te estás arriesgando por un mocoso que no vale nada? Nunca cambiarás.

―También me he arriesgado por usted, pero no ha hecho objeciones de ese estilo cuando lo hago ―contestó ácidamente. Sabía que debía cuidar el tono insolente, pero a esas alturas era lo último en lo que pensaba. Giró la cara para no mirarlo.

―Es verdad ―exclamó él simplemente, alzando ligeramente las cejas. Luego siseó en tono bajo, arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a su rostro―. Irás esta noche a mi recámara. Y dependiendo de cómo sea tu comportamiento, veremos si el niño tendrá una oportunidad.

Listo. Aquello se había sentido igual que firmar una sentencia de muerte. Ahora estaba, literalmente, acabada. Rin asintió una sola vez con un increíble pesar, y el demonio se marchó sin decir o hacer nada más.

Se quedó quieta un rato, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos hasta estar completamente segura de que no estuviese cerca. Ya ni tenía ánimos para seguir insultándose. _Vamos, tranquilízate. Ya es muy tarde para retractarse y tampoco es el fin del mundo…_ _Pero eres una imbécil, que no se te olvide._ Siempre el optimismo y el realismo por delante, ¿verdad?

Antes de abandonar la sala, el ruido de varias cosas cayéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y la guió hasta la salida. Su corazón dio un pequeño tumbo al encontrarse con que el Daiyoukai tenía al bibliotecario fuertemente asido del cuello de la túnica, elevándolo mientras lo mantenía pegado a la estantería, clavándole los ojos dorados como si quisiera hacer estallar su cabeza. A sus pies, un montón de pergaminos yacían regados y un pincel todavía con su tinta manchaba los papeles con gotitas negras.

Tal parecía que sí los había estado observando mientras tomaba notas.

―No lo harás de nuevo, ¿te quedó claro? ―siseó el demonio de blanco con agresividad. Aparentemente a él tampoco le gustaba ser un _sujeto de observación_―. Si no quieres que te arranque las manos para que dejes de escribir, te mantendrás ocupado en tus propios asuntos. Y que no se te ocurra acercártele ―agregó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarla.

Rin se quedó paralizada por la escena y el tono tan cruel del mononoke, quien apenas le dedicó una mirada fugaz sobre el hombro antes de soltar a su presa ―cuyas temblorosas rodillas lo hicieron caer― y marcharse. La chica se permitió un momento más de pasmo y corrió hasta el anciano, que aún respiraba agitadamente por el susto.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está lastimado?

Él ni la miró, pues aún mantenía sus ojos azules pegados en el último lugar por el que había visto desaparecer al InuYoukai, como si le fuera imposible dejar de hacerlo. Tomó uno de los tantos papeles del suelo y con el pincel que estaba a sus pies, garabateó apresuradamente unas palabras. Rin se asomó instintivamente, olvidándose de quién era ese sujeto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un rubor le recorrió toda la cara hasta las orejas al leer:

_Extremadamente territoriales, más de lo estimado anteriormente. No aceptan la presencia de otros machos cerca de su hembra. Carácter agresivo si la vida de ella está en peligro. El espécimen en particular gusta conservar privacidad, al contrario de lo evaluado con sus semejantes naturales, los canes ordinarios. Mantiene juegos e intercambio de palabras como anticipo a la cópula. Aún falta información sobre cómo se inicia el rito de apareamiento, pero con las conjeturas…_

Con una fuerte bocanada de aire, y evitando golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano, la chica se apresuró a salir de la sala de archivos. Sabía que si se quedaba podría ser presa de docenas de preguntas incómodas y espantosamente vergonzosas. Miró hacia atrás cuando ya tenía una buena distancia, y comprobó que el anciano youkai seguía encorvado escribiendo con una gran sonrisa en su boca. ¡Parecía un niño con regalo nuevo! Al parecer valoraba más sus estudios que su propia vida, por lo que suponía que no tendría reparos en volver a invadirla con interrogantes en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, pese a las claras amenazas del amo del castillo.

De acuerdo, nueva regla. Biblioteca: vetada.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Lo siento, no pude evitar cerrar con esto. Espero no haberles arruinado el ambiente medio sexy de un poco más arriba. ¿Qué me pasa con la comedia idiota? Pero el viejo mequetrefe merecía salir de nuevo. Y no es que le haya preguntado nada a Sesshomaru, sino que él ya lo había visto por ahí, tomando notas mientras los miraba con una expresión… perturbadora. Imagínense un friki viendo algo súper friki y tendrán la cara del tipo xD

Uh, ahora no se pueden quejar, éste capítulo ha estado bastante extenso. Sessho no es precisamente el cachorrito que esperábamos, pero vemos un cambio en su conducta. Sí, de verdad hay un cambio en su comportamiento. ¿O les pareció el mismo cabrón de siempre? xD Y qué decir de Rin… pobre, la compadezco. Justo cuando reúne todo el valor para enfrentarse al demonio como es debido, éste la desarma (¡Y qué forma!). Joder, hombre, dale un respiro. Y ahora ¿qué pasará? Ya vemos que, pese a las buenas intenciones de la chica, Fluffly no ha tardado de aprovecharse de la situación. Ah, te extrañábamos, Sesshomaru. Bienvenido. Espero que no se la dejes muy difícil a Rin, ¿eh? Y tú, jovencita, evalúa mejor las cosas antes de hablar xD Ya imaginan lo que toca en el próximo capítulo, ¿no?

Diablos, he pasado los 240 reviews… ¿en qué momento? ¡Se los agradezco tanto! En serio, pese a que ésta historia me esté sacando canas verdes (no tienen idea de la cantidad de cosas que cambio, edito, agrego y corrijo, aún cuando ya la haya acabado) me alegra mucho ver que les agrada tanto. Si hay algo por ahí en especial que me quieran comentar, algún error o algo por el estilo, no duden en hacerlo. Quiero que éste fic quede lo mejor posible y sin ustedes eso no podría pasar. Un abrazo especial a las valientes que comentaron el capítulo pasado: **Zedna-max, Mora, Silver Fox, Lorena, Thesesshomaru84, Rosy, Amafle, Nagisa-chan, Sara, Yoko-zuki10, Tailor Swan, Black Urora, Hadeyn-chan, Queen Scarlett, Okashira Janet, Helena, Ginny chan, Seras, Selva Shiina, Velvet Love, Anmar, LauAkiko, BlueMonlightAngel **y** Suilen**. Y a los demás lectores, ¡anímense a comentar! Todas las opiniones cuentan :D ¡Hasta el jueves!


	13. En brazos del enemigo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**13.** En brazos del enemigo

La cena de aquella noche quedó oficialmente catalogada como una de las más incómodas de su vida. El encuentro en la biblioteca había sido hace apenas unas horas, y ahí estaba él, tranquilo e impasible. Tal vez lo peor de todo era que Jaken no los acompañaba ―tenía varios días de ausencia en el castillo, para su pesar―, y estar a solas con el Daiyoukai le resultaba como un peso terrible en la boca del estómago.

El demonio la ignoraba y se comportaba exactamente igual que siempre. O al menos eso era lo que creía, porque no se atrevía a despegar la cara de su plato para cerciorarse. Demoró su cena lo más que pudo, comiendo con lentitud y masticando los bocados más veces de las necesarias, negándose a pensar en lo que ocurriría más tarde.

―Sube a mis aposentos, iré en un momento ―le ordenó con él frialdad, poniéndose en pie y desapareciendo de la sala con unos largos pasos. Rin se quedó viendo de reojo el lugar por el que había desaparecido. Hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración que la señora Kagome le había enseñado _para el estrés_, según ella, contando con nulos resultados. Resignada, no tuvo mayor opción que seguir el camino que había tomado el Daiyoukai. Cómo se moría por correr locamente hasta los establos y quedarse ahí. Ya no le importaba que su cabello estuviese repleto de pajitas en lo absoluto, y hasta la idea la tentaba, con tal de evitar cumplir su _obligación_.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, apretando las manos contra su abdomen con la vista pegada al suelo de madera. Un extraño cosquilleo le invadió por dentro conforme avanzaba. Pero no era nerviosismo, ni miedo, ni rencor.

Era ansiedad.

Por mucho que lo negara, las ansias le recorrían hasta el último tramo de su ser. Una remota parte de su cerebro esperaba, deseaba, _rogaba_ estar de nuevo a solas con él. Que la tocara, la besara, la poseyera… porque no podía combatir contra las respuestas de su cuerpo al ser estimulado. Hasta quería tener la oportunidad de poder corresponderle cada gesto, o al menos saber cómo hacerlo. Esa era la ilusa y tierna Rin que todavía lo quería. ¿Cómo diablos podía seguir ahí? Después de todo lo que había pasado, cualquiera pensaría que era lógico que le guardara aversión al demonio de blanco. Lastimosamente, ella no podía terminar de hacerlo. Algo se lo impedía.

Todo aquello, nuevo y desconocido, la tenía hecha un lío. Estaba dividida en dos partes, y no sabía por cuál tirar.

_Creo que esto habría pasado de todos modos, sin contar el dichoso trato. Si al menos puedo ayudar a Kenta así…_

Resoplo, frustrada. ¿No era esa una excusa muy patética? Decir que lo hacía para ayudar a un amigo, cuando era ella la que de todas formas quería entregarse al Daiyoukai. _Si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes… _No era su culpa estar enamorada de él desde hacía años. Y también había otra cosa que la aterraba. Sólo por querer estar con él… ¿se estaba desvalorizando a sí misma? Después de todo, estaba _dándole_ su cuerpo libremente, ¿verdad?

_Qué manera tan fea de verlo_, pensó, mordiéndose los labios. _Pero... no le entrego solamente mi cuerpo_, razonó con pesar poco después, _le entrego algo que creo que vale mucho más. Y ni siquiera sabe que siempre fue suyo._

Sin importar cómo se dieran las cosas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Y para su desgracia era demasiado tarde como para correr, por lo que sólo pudo seguir adelante. A cada paso que daba, las piernas le parecían más pesadas.

Al menos no todo era tan terrible, ¿cierto? Tal vez… era cuestión de dejarse llevar y vaciar la mente de cualquier pensamiento. Ya había probado que podía ser considerado, así que tampoco debería pensar que aquello era como tirarse por un acantilado. Él no era tan malo… si lo comparaba con los relatos de violación que había escuchado con anterioridad, podría considerar al demonio sólo como un tipo con poco tacto. _Si de verdad me odiase, me habría hecho pedazos_, se dijo sombríamente. _A todas las mujeres violadas las golpean y las torturan… En cambio, él…_ Una pequeña y lúgubre sonrisa se paseó débilmente por sus labios al darse cuenta que nunca le había devuelto un golpe, sin importar lo mucho que ella luchara y tratara de alejarse de él. Sólo se limitaba a… hacer lo suyo y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Quizás siendo youkai era natural que ésa clase de cosas sucediesen así. Tal vez no era su intención… _Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que lo creas_, se dijo con amargura. El que fuera un ser sobrenatural tampoco justificaba sus crueles acciones.

Sin haberlo notado, ya estaba en su destino. El feroz perro pintado le dio la bienvenida en cuanto estuvo al frente de las enormes puertas. Y si se ponía a analizarlo, hasta le parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Como si supiera…

Para su sorpresa, había luz en el interior para cuando finalmente se decidió a entrar. Unas cuatro velas, altas como antorchas, se alzaban en las esquinas de la estancia iluminándolo absolutamente todo. Rin escrutó el lugar asombrándose por su tamaño. Escritorios, estanterías, cojines… todo parecía haber sido hecho especialmente para un rey por su increíble elegancia. El futón, mucho más alto que el suyo propio, se encontraba justo en medio de la recámara y era perfectamente arropado por un grueso edredón de un gris pálido.

Pero algo llamó su atención por encima de las demás cosas. Bakusaiga y Tenseiga estaban colocadas en soportes especiales sobre una mesa de patas finas, cerca de la cabecera de cama. Se acercó a ellas, admirándolas silenciosamente. A Bakusaiga por su inmenso poder, claro, pero a Tenseiga le tenía un cariño especial. El tan sólo verla le otorgaba tranquilidad; era como encontrarse con una vieja mejor amiga.

Acarició la empuñadura delicadamente, delineando luego el contorno de la funda con la punta de los dedos. Le debía tanto a esa espada...

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y entró el demonio, con aire sereno. Posó los ojos en ella y después en la espada que había tocado recientemente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

En cambio, caminó tranquilamente hasta el escritorio quedando así de espaldas. Se deshizo de las capas de tela que cubrían su torso, quedándose únicamente con la hakama. Rin no podía ver nada de la espalda del hombre ya que su larga cabellera la tapaba, así que sólo vio sus brazos desnudos arrojando las prendas al suelo. Tragó con dificultad, notándose muy mareada al pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación.

―¿Por qué regresaste? ―le preguntó él sin girarse. Rin, tratando de mantenerse tranquila, le respondió:

―Usted me dijo que vinera…, señor.

―No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes ―contradijo con fría calma―. ¿Por qué no escapaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

La imagen vívida de los feroces dragones del Clan Yazi golpeó su mente. Y también lo hizo aquella extraña mirada que el Daiyoukai le había dedicado justo antes de que se separasen. Apretó sus manos una con la otra.

―Yo…

―También me han dicho que pasaste muchas noches en una torre de vigilancia en el patio oeste. ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mí, Rin? ¿Esperabas verme volver?

Justo cuando preguntó eso, volteó su cabeza para verla, quedando de perfil. La chica tuvo que haberle dado alguna clase de respuesta muda, porque el youkai endureció sus facciones.

―Dices que pelearás contra mí sin importar lo que haga, pero aún así esperaste mi regreso, y me acompañaste cuando estuve bajo el sortilegio. ¿Quién te entiende?

_Cállese, cállese, cállese, cállese… No quiero recordar nada de eso, no quiero… _

Sesshomaru se giró completamente, acercándosele. Le sostenía la mirada de una manera tan penetrante que de nuevo ella se creía atrapada en alguna clase de hipnosis.

―Eres muy noble, Rin. O muy tonta ―_Sí, lo sé, _estuvo a punto de decir―. Tonta, creo. Porque todavía me rechazas, aunque me desees.

Su corazón se detuvo al escucharlo agregar eso último. Quiso ser capaz de hacer algún comentario mordaz o al menos devolverle una mirada desafiante, pero el pasmo la dominaba. No pudo ver la media sonrisa que el demonio había formado, ya que apenas sintió su mano subiendo por su cuello hasta su nuca ―muy delicadamente, por cierto―, cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a regular el ritmo de su respiración.

_Por favor, cállese ya, no siga… no siga hablando…_

―Esta es tu orden de hoy ―le susurró, tan cerca que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío―. _Respóndeme_, como si quisieras hacerlo. Quizás descubras que, en el fondo, no me odias tanto como sueles afirmar.

Cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, supo que estaba perdida. Pese a su angustia comprendía que, en realidad, le habría intentado responder cada pequeño gesto aún si él no se lo hubiera pedido.

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente y sus manos no podían dejar de temblar. Tanta fuerza de voluntad que había tratado de construir para que fuera derribada con algo tan simple como un beso. Se supone que tenía que corresponder eso también, ¿verdad? _Oh, cómo se moría por hacerlo. _Pero… no sabía cómo. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Tampoco podía evitar estar asustada.

―Relájate ―le susurró el mononoke al oído mientras desataba lentamente el nudo de su obi―. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Rin quedó paralizada con la pregunta, cosa que Sesshomaru notó. Detuvo sus manos y se alejó lo suficiente como para ver su cara. Ella evitaba mirarlo fijamente, y sólo alternaba su visión del suelo para observarlo de reojo. No sólo estaba asustada, tenía pánico. ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer que siempre lo golpeaba cada vez que se acercaba? En su lugar había una muchacha retraída que parecía a punto de caer desmayada en cualquier segundo.

¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¿Era tan terrible estar con él, todavía le guardaba rencor? Un gruñido muy bajo inundó su garganta. No podía dejar que eso le importara, no a esas alturas. Había esperado por mucho tiempo aquel momento y no pensaba detenerse.

Al principio podría gustarle la faceta retadora de su protegida ―ya que es común en los demonios demostrar su dominancia de esa forma―, pero con el tiempo supo que prefería llevar las cosas con calma y normalidad, y le extrañaba que mantuviese esa actitud. Ya habían pasado las primeras cópulas, no se suponía que debía seguir demostrándose tan peleadora, como si realmente no soportara su tacto. Pero el que en ese instante estuviese así de retraída no se lo había esperado jamás.

Tomó el rostro de Rin con una mano y la besó profundamente, asegurándose de captar completamente su atención.

―No necesitas temerme ―masculló seriamente contra sus labios.

Sesshomaru terminó de desatar el obi, y para cuando cayó al suelo, el kimono de Rin se abrió un poco. Seguía mostrándose insegura y el youkai jamás se cansaría de repetirse lo extraños que eran los seres humanos. La chica se encogió, pegando los brazos a su torso y fijando la vista en el suelo. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su delgada figura, pero no estaba seguro del motivo. Nunca se había quedado tan quieta antes.

―¿Rin?

La joven apretó débilmente los puños y cerró los ojos. Deseaba poder corresponderlo, hacerlo e imaginar que aquella era la primera vez que estarían juntos, y que no existía ningún chantaje ni nada del estilo. Quería, al menos por una noche, olvidarse del pasado. Podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y tampoco era como si tuviese otra opción. Pero aún así, había un problema que la avergonzaba:

―Yo… no sé qué debo… no sé cómo… ―susurró con la voz ida y dejó de hablar repentinamente.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja. Así que era eso, no sabía cómo cumplir su _orden_. ¿Cómo era posible? Habían intimado varias veces, estaba seguro de que tenía conocimiento sobre la manera en la que sucedían las cosas.

_No, no lo sabe_, se dijo él. Lo único que había hecho ella anteriormente era, en el inicio, tratar de zafarse de su agarre, y al final simplemente se dejaba caer, cansada de pelear. Era extraño, siempre percibió su deseo y los gemidos que hacía no dejaban en duda que disfrutaba cada pequeñez que hacía con ella. Podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero no había forma posible de ocultar lo que le ocurría cada vez que la tocaba. En ese momento pasaba lo mismo, podía sentirlo. Pero como ya no podía luchar, trataba de reprimirlo de otra forma.

―Inténtalo ―le dijo, corriendo las telas de su kimono por sus hombros y adentrando las manos por su espalda.

Rin volvió a temblar.

―Si lo hago… ―murmuró ella, logrando detenerlo una vez más― ¿volverá a ser… malo… como lo era antes?

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Le había hecho la interrogante con la inocencia de una niña pequeña, como si la Rin de ocho años estuviera ahí frente a él. Y eso lo inquietaba.

―¿_Malo_? ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy?

La chica titubeó sin atreverse a aflojar su postura. Por su manera de hablar, parecía que intentaba contener el llanto.

―Así… así ha sido… conmigo.

¿Cómo podían sorprenderlo unas simples palabras? Sabía que no había sido precisamente amable, en términos humanos, pero jamás consideró que realmente ella lo viera como un villano. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo.

_Los humanos son demasiado problemáticos, _pensó con fastidio_. _Pero para su desgracia, estaba varado con una de las humanas más inusuales y no podía ―_no quería_―, echarse para atrás.

―No necesitas seguir creyéndolo ―aseveró seriamente, endureciendo las facciones para que no quedase duda alguna. Rin lo miró de lleno y por un instante, Sesshomaru reconoció aquellos ojos marrones como los que había mostrado la niña poco después de conocerlo, justo el mismo día que le había sonreído por primera vez.

―¿De verdad?

El youkai entrecerró los ojos.

―No me hagas repetir mis palabras, Rin.

Un poco temerosa aún, pero visiblemente más calmada, la chica empleó sólo un momento más en decidirse. Cuando al fin dejó que sus tensos músculos se relajaran, las pequeñas e inseguras manos reptaron suavemente por su torso desnudo, hasta que una de ellas se detuvo justo en su clavícula y la otra llegó hasta su rostro. Podía sentirlas temblar. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla masculina con delicadeza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era tangible.

Haciendo un gesto mudo, Sesshomaru le indicó que continuara. El sonrojo en el rostro femenino se acrecentó.

Rin se alzó sobre las puntillas y dejó un tímido beso en los labios de su acompañante. Pero al no saber continuar, sólo los presionó levemente como se hace al besar una mejilla. Nunca había tenido la iniciativa y le resultaba bastante raro. El youkai notó su inseguridad y decidió intervenir. Justo cuando iba a separarse, la tomó de la nuca e intensificó la caricia con lentitud, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de la chica que, con vacilación, intentaba corresponderlo. Cuando ya tuvo algo más de confianza no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus delgados brazos.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera quiso contener un gruñido bajo al sentir los senos de la muchacha aplastarse contra su pecho, y el sólo oír su agitada respiración conseguía estimularlo lo suficiente. Eso, junto con el inconfundible olor que provenía de Rin, no tardaría en hacerle perder el control. Pero debía tener cuidado para no dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus instintos más básicos. Al menos no tan rápido.

Ahora se apegaba lo más posible a él, presionando justamente su parte endurecida con su vientre con una delicadeza que parecía a propósito. Quizás no notaba lo que hacía y sólo buscaba cercanía. La chica también dejaba morir suspiros entre cada beso, y éstos lograban escaparse en los breves momentos en los que se separaban para recuperar el aliento. Si tan sólo no tuviera los brazos alrededor de su cuello, podría quitarle el kimono con facilidad. Ansiaba tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos y poder acariciar su piel sin ningún pedazo de tela que le estorbase. Estuvo a punto de desgarrarlo, pero imaginó que a Rin no le agradaría mucho la idea cuando hubieran terminado.

Pero por otro lado, quería darse su tiempo para hacer las cosas bien. No era nada desagradable tenerla así, y le sorprendía notar que todo resultaba tan natural. No sólo para ella, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse y a mostrarse más calmada, sino también para él. Cada roce que compartían sentía que le quemaba de forma insólita, provocándolo a exigir más de la muchacha y eso para un demonio como él era algo peligroso.

Avanzó unos pasos, haciéndola retroceder rudamente y tropezar contra el futón, pero la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que jamás podría llevárselo al suelo con ella. Su boca bajó finalmente hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos y mordiscos en su camino. Rin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió enredar los dedos en la sedosa cabellera plateada del mononoke mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente contra su cuerpo. Ahora sí daba la impresión de que sabía qué era lo que hacía. Sesshomaru llevó una garra hasta las caderas femeninas, tomando su glúteo para hacerla subir un poco más.

Después de estar un corto tiempo de pie, decidió hacerla caer sentada en la cama con un suave empujón. Un agudo grito de sorpresa resonó por la habitación y Rin lo miró con reproche. Si hubiera sido más expresivo, pudo haber reído. No tardó nada en acompañarla, situándose sobre ella y dejándola caer de espaldas, no sin antes haber removido el resto de su kimono. Permitió que su compañera viera su minúscula sonrisa justo antes de volver a besarla.

Su mano izquierda rodeó uno de sus senos, estrujándolo suavemente para después juguetear con el pezón, sacándole nuevos gemidos. Para Rin, el contacto con aquella tosca garra era algo electrizante que conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina. Los dedos fueron rápidamente reemplazados con su boca, que succionaba y mordía lo que estuviese a su alcance. Un temblor recorrió el joven cuerpo humano y Sesshomaru supo que estaba cerca del clímax.

_Todavía no, Rin._

Cuando su mano bajaba lentamente por su muslo, la chica tuvo un pequeño espasmo a causa de la impresión. ¿Todavía tenía miedo? Bajó un poco más para comprobarlo, y volvió a sentir que Rin daba otro brinco. Tuvo que repetirle que se relajara, y al escuchar su voz, la jovencita se sorprendió de nuevo. _Humanos_, pensó él. Pero si iba a seguir adelante, no quería que ella saltara por cada cosa.

Finalmente, Rin estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila como para _permitirle_ continuar, por lo que masajeó lentamente justo en su punto sensible, consiguiendo que gimiera tímidamente. Un poco después había logrado que incluso suspirara su nombre entrecortadamente. Podía estar nerviosa, claro, pero eso no quitaba el ansia que la invadía. Murmuró algo que apenas consiguió comprender, lo que le hizo alzar el rostro desde su lugar.

―¿Qué es lo que te sucede, _Rin_? ¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó, pronunciando su nombre en un tono mucho más grave y profundo. La muchacha parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, cosa que no lograba en lo absoluto; aunque lo observó con cómica indignación. Su rostro estaba ligeramente perlado por el sudor y sus ojos tenían un brillo un tanto diferente.

―No… no me ha-haga decirlo ―tuvo que morder sus labios al sentir que los masajes en su zona íntima tomaban un ritmo mayor. Al parecer la pequeña luchadora seguía ahí después de todo. Bien, eso le agradaba.

―¿Me quieres dentro de ti, _Rin_? ¿Quieres que te posea? ―volvió a preguntarle con la voz ronca, sólo para molestarla un poco. No quería hacerse rogar, pero debía admitir que estaba complacido al saberse con el control total de la situación. _Como_ _si ella no lo controlara a él…_ pero aquel dato no necesitaba saberlo.

―S-sí… ¡Sí! Lo qui-quiero, señor Sesshomaru… lo _necesito_.

Rin deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el demonio no notara el doble sentido en sus palabras, ni viera que esa confesión era para él y no para el acto que cumplían. Claro que quería locamente que la poseyera de una vez, pero… estaba tan ida en el momento que consideraba importante decir que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hacérselo saber abiertamente. El youkai sí que sabía bajar sus defensas…

Y a decir verdad ya le daba igual caer ante él y aunque quisiera, no podría ni siquiera intentar volver a combatir.

_Me rindo._

Sesshomaru se separó de ella para deshacerse de su hakama y la muchacha soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver un gran bulto justamente _ahí_. Fue lo bastante rápida como para apartar la vista a tiempo y eso le causó algo de gracia al demonio. ¿No había estado frotándose contra él unos momentos atrás? Tal parecía que, sin importar la cantidad de veces que hubieran intimado y lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo entonces, no estaba nada acostumbrada a verlo desnudo. Sería mejor que lo hiciera pronto, ya que planeaba tener muchas otras noches como aquella en el futuro.

Una vez totalmente despojado de cualquier limitación, se ubicó entre las piernas de Rin, aproximándose lentamente pero sin llegar a tocarla. Justo antes de hacerlo, se inclinó hacia adelante para tener mayor cercanía a su torso, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la chica. Ella lo miró, clavando los ojos cafés en los suyos como había hecho antes y por un momento Sesshomaru se detuvo.

Sus inhalaciones se hicieron más profundas y rápidas. Nuevamente pudo sentir cómo sus nervios tomaban el control. Sabía lo que venía, y estaba tan nerviosa como ansiosa, lo que la hacía ver más pequeña y vulnerable.

Y la muchacha hizo algo que no se esperaba. Pese a que con su posición le era incómodo, buscó la mano masculina e intentó tomarla casi con desesperación. Le pareció extraño que quisiera hacerlo y hasta lo encontraba absurdo, pero ya se había dado cuenta que los humanos eran criaturas con gustos inusuales. Contrariado, levantó la mano y la joven se apresuró en envolver la suya en su palma. Él no la aceptó ni rechazó, sólo le permitió que hiciera lo que quería. Sesshomaru llevó su brazo por encima de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba más sobre ella. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, olfateando su aroma y se deslizó en su interior, haciéndola apretar su mano con fuerza. Comenzó a moverse con cuidado, y Rin enredó las piernas en su cintura, comenzando a corresponder los rítmicos movimientos del demonio con los de sus propias caderas, arqueando la espalda a más no poder. El youkai notó que el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo ya no temblaba de miedo, y poco a poco iba cediendo, hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar.

Bien, porque continuar tan pausadamente le estaba costando trabajo. Su bestia interna quería salir, ya no podía mantenerla encerrada.

La lentitud dio paso a la velocidad en muy poco tiempo, donde las estocadas eran más profundas y fuertes, llenando el ambiente con gemidos y gruñidos bastante audibles. Sesshomaru volvió a morder su cuello, tratando de no ser dominado nuevamente por sus instintos. Pero escuchar cómo Rin suspiraba su nombre no le ayudaba en nada. Había extrañado estar dentro de ella, y era aún mejor saber que ésta vez la chica daba su completo consentimiento. Antes sencillamente no le daba importancia a ese hecho, pues se enfocaba solamente en cumplir sus propias necesidades. Y ahora… las cosas habían cambiado.

Una nueva oleada recorrió a la humana, haciéndola tensarse con un último quejido, para luego dejar que su cuerpo se desplomase inerte sobre el futón mientras respiraba dificultosamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus piernas dejaron de hacer presión, pero seguían ahí para no perder la cercanía que compartían.

Apresuró las embestidas lo más que pudo, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco ―era insólito querer contenerse por primera vez, por no decir difícil― y al cabo de uno o dos minutos, también le tocó ceder ante el clímax y liberarse mientras se pegaba a ella lo más posible. Se tendió sobre Rin, cansado como para abandonar su cuerpo, por lo que sólo se dedicó a regular su respiración con cierto esfuerzo.

En unos momentos volvería a empezar, pero por ese entonces necesitaba darle un descanso. Se levantó lo suficiente como para que sus torsos dejaran de tocarse ―después de todo tampoco quería aplastarla― y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba completamente relajada, y el sudor le había pegado el flequillo a la frente. Su boca abierta daba a entender que todavía tenía algunos problemas para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Me sigues temiendo? ―le murmuró roncamente.

Rin parpadeó unas cuantas veces para ubicarse y lo miró, asombrándose por la proximidad de sus rostros.

―Y-yo no le… tengo miedo ―admitió en voz baja, sonrojándose de nuevo. Evadió los ojos dorados y volvió a girar cara.

―Bien ―el Daiyoukai mordió suavemente su hombro izquierdo. Rin apretó su mano cuando los colmillos le rozaron la piel. Se había olvidado por completo que la muchacha había entrelazado sus dedos.

Se quedaron quietos por un rato largo, totalmente en silencio, y cuando volvió a recostarse sobre ella, jamás le dijo que le estaba dificultando respirar. A decir verdad no le importaba, prefería estar así. Era muy… cómodo, el sentir el calor de su musculoso cuerpo, por lo que no quiso romper el momento. Que tampoco no duró demasiado, ya que el demonio volvía a reanudar lentamente sus caricias y mordiscos. Rin se llevó una sorpresa al sentirlo endurecerse en su interior y comenzar a moverse otra vez. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un siseo bajo cuando aprisionó sus labios posesivamente.

…

Como era usual, Rin no pudo dormir prácticamente nada luego de aquel encuentro tan… peculiar; aunque estaba agotada, por supuesto. Pero era un cansancio placentero. Conseguiría alcanzar el sueño dentro de cualquier momento, no obstante por ahora sólo podía concentrarse en la persona que yacía acostada a su lado, en completa calma, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido en el techo.

Observó de reojo sus serenas facciones, recorriendo cada tramo de su piel con la mirada, y recordó de golpe lo apuesto que era.

Una mezcla de emociones difíciles de digerir la dominaban y no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era la que predominaba sobre las demás. Había logrando sentir temor, tristeza, algo de culpa, ansiedad, nerviosismo… pero lo más extraño es que no podía encontrar remordimiento alguno. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabía que había hecho mal en rendirse tan pronto. Pero… ¿de verdad tenía algo de malo querer estar con la persona que más quería? ¿O era todo un error?

Frustrada, llevó la almohada a su cara y se golpeó repetidamente, cuidando no llamar la atención del youkai. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar ahora? _

_Respóndeme…_

La voz masculina sonó en su cabeza, desvaneciéndose en un eco distante. Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente al recordar ese tono tan malditamente seductor. Hasta recordarlo le subía la temperatura en un santiamén. ¡Y ni hablar de la enorme cantidad de cosas que había sentido! No había comparación a las veces pasadas, ni hablar. Si supiera clasificarlas, les pondría nombres totalmente diferentes. Es que… la había mirado a los ojos, le había sostenido la mano ―lo cual fue bastante sorprendente―, la besaba… él también parecía ser alguien diferente a como era antes.

Quizás lo más sano sería hacerle caso y dejarse llevar. Aunque estuviera mal, aunque fuera incorrecto, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría en el futuro, sólo quería, por primera vez… vivir el momento.

―Duerme ―recomendó él, haciendo gala de su tono aparentemente indiferente―. Pronto amanecerá.

Rin se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que habían estado activos prácticamente toda la noche. ¿Habría gritado muy fuerte? Oh, por todos los Dioses en el Cielo, que nadie la hubiera escuchado…

―¿No estás cansada? Podemos hacerlo de nuevo si eso deseas.

La chica lo miró escandalizada y descubrió que él también la observaba de reojo. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada y se enterró lo más que pudo bajo el edredón para ocultarse, pero le fue imposible retener la sonrisita que había formado.

Tal vez… sí había escogido el momento adecuado para pedirle el_ favor_.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Oh, por Arceus, esto fue condenadamente difícil. Ya todo el mundo debe estar harto de leer que el lemon no es lo mío, y ahora mismo lo he comprobado. Sesshomaru es malditamente complicado de describir. No, no ayuda que sea tan sexy. Bueno, vale, si ayuda un poquito. Uff… de acuerdo, ya, ya se me pasó.

¿Qué puedo decir aquí? ¿Se nota el cambio? Sessho sigue siendo el rey del hielo, pero hay algo ahí que está diferente. ¿Y Rin? Pobre, hecha un manojo de nervios y una batalla mental que la vuelve loca. Y Fluffly no ayuda. No creo que podamos culparla, después de todo, realmente no tiene idea de cómo actuar y sólo hizo lo que le salió en el momento. Recuerden que, aunque le hayan pasado cosas feas, lo sigue queriendo, y eso no puede evitarlo por más que lo intente.

También he puesto mucho desde la perspectiva de Sessho, cosa que jamás esperé hacer en una situación así. De hecho, el lemon no estaba planeado. Éste capítulo en sí no estaba planeado xD e iba a colocar la primera parte en el capítulo anterior. Fíjense la diferencia que hace que se prenda el foco al último momento… y eso fue hace como dos semanas xD

Bien, ya saben lo que espero de ustedes: opiniones sinceras. Esto me tiene de los nervios, porque es la primera vez que hago algo de éste estilo (la escena en el séptimo capítulo de Field of Fireflies no cuenta, ése era mil veces más tranquilito) y estoy con una enorme pókerface que ni les cuento.

¡Ahora! Creo que he roto mi récord de reviews por capítulo. Es buena señal xD Agradecemientos para las chicas lindas que comentaron: **Ginny chan, Thesesshomaru84, Silver Fox, Rosy, Okashira Janet, Black Yue RD, Helena, Anmar, Yoko-zuki10, Queen Scarlett, Serena tsukino chiba, Ako Nomura, Hechicera, Velvet Love, Suilen, Black Urora, FlowerBloom, Aine, Meylin, LeslieCaro-sesshytaisho, LauAkiko, Sara, Hadeynchan** y **Zhishasu-negrit**a. Pero el mérito de hoy se lo lleva **Ginny**, que me ha salvado el trasero ayudándome a hacer esto más creíble. Nena, te debo un montón, mil gracias. Aunque tampoco te agrade el lemon, realmente es gracias a ti que ha quedado mejor xD

Bien, el sueño me está matando y no quiero que tarde mucho en hacerlo. Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios sinceros. ¡Un gran abrazo para todas y hasta el lunes!


	14. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

...

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**14.** La calma antes de la tormenta

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el regreso del Daiyoukai, y Rin nunca pensó que podía sentir tanta paz en el Castillo del Oeste, ni tanta tranquilidad al estar con él.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse, por supuesto. La paranoia de que el monstruo regresaría en cualquier momento se había aferrado a ella por un tiempo, pero luego comprendió que no saldría de su cabeza. Era… lindo, de cierto modo, descubrir que ya no necesitaba temerle. Tal vez… el monstruo no quería hacerle más daño, y por eso se comportaba tan apacible. Un gran cambio, si cabe mencionar.

Ahora sólo quería disfrutar un poco de aquella burbuja que comenzaba a inflarse, evitando pensar que algún día ésta explotaría. No quería ni imaginar que todo aquello no era más que una farsa, algo que el mononoke hacía sólo para evitarse el doblegarla a la fuerza. No, prefería enfocarse sólo en lo bueno, al menos por ese tiempo. Más adelante vería qué hacer si todo se derrumbaba.

_Siempre el optimismo por delante…_

Lo más asombroso de todo era la faceta _sobreprotectora_ del demonio de blanco. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cuando le veía mirar mal a las personas que se acercaban a ella, o cuando le exigía que permaneciera en el interior del palacio en todo momento, o hasta cuando le gruñó a Nagi cuando la saludó en un pasillo, no podía creer que exageraba. Era como si creyese que cualquier persona era una potencial amenaza, lo que la tenía desubicada. No se mostraba abiertamente preocupado por su seguridad, pero era obvio que prefería mantenerla en donde pudiera verla. Y no entendía por qué. Estaba muy tentada a preguntarle al viejo bibliotecario, pues parecía ser el que más conocía sobre el tema, pero supo de inmediato que no era una buena idea. Ahora que todo estaba relativamente bien entre ambos, estaba segura de que el viejito aprovecharía para ahogarla con sus vergonzosas preguntas.

En cambio, ignorando su curiosidad, decidió desobedecer un poquito al _amo y señor_, sólo para molestarlo.

Se sentó en el borde de madera que marcaba el inicio del patio norte, sin preocuparse de que alguien la mirara raro. Quería relajarse viendo el cielo de la tarde, encontrar formas en las nubes y perderse en la inmensidad azul que siempre lograba distraer bastante bien su mente. Una fresca brisa azotó suavemente su rostro, revolviendo un poco su cabello y recorriendo hasta lo más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Apretujó los brazos en torno a su abdomen, tratando de pegar más los abrigos que llevaba encima. Cómo se notaba que el otoño había comenzado. Cerró los ojos suavemente, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared. Tenía algo de sueño, y tomar una pequeña siesta no le parecía mal, aunque fuera en aquel lugar.

―Estás pálida ―habló una voz conocida cerca de ella. Miró hacia arriba, adormilada, y supo que el Daiyoukai la observaba fijamente. Qué rápido la había encontrado, no llevaba ahí ni quince minutos… Curiosamente, esperaba que se tardara menos. Se perdió una vez más en sus ojos dorados, dejando que su mente divagara en cosas irrelevantes como si fuera una tonta niñita enamorada. ¿Había dicho algo?―. Si quieres dormir, éste no es el sitio adecuado ―de repente Rin regresó en sí y sonrió distraídamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Estoy bastante cómoda aquí ―le dijo, volviéndose a acurrucar en la pared, simulando que lo ignoraba.

―Levántate ―ella ni se movió, pero se esforzaba para no reír. Antes aquel tono le provocaba cierto pavor, pero ahora podía resultarle hasta gracioso. Aunque tampoco podía abusar mucho. Abrió un ojo para espiarlo y se encontró con que su acostumbrado semblante inmutable la escudriñaba duramente. _Ya voy, ya voy… _Cuando se puso en pie, notó la rápida mirada que el youkai dio sobre su cabeza. Ya se había dado cuenta que traía puestos los broches que le había regalado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto―. Si no quieres usar tu recámara, puedes ir a la mía ―dijo con normalidad. No le dio tiempo ni de sonrojarse, porque apenas se hubo levantado, el hombre se había pegado a ella y la olfateaba desde el cuello hasta el hombro, dejando que la punta de su pálida nariz la rozara.

Sesshomaru hundió el rostro en la tersa piel de Rin, ignorando su sobresalto. Había algo extraño con ella, lo sabía. Su palidez y baja temperatura no eran normales, y ni hablar del cansancio que parecía crecer cada vez más; pero sin importar lo mucho que buscara con su olfato, no podía dar con ningún causante. Fastidiado al fallar nuevamente, tomó su brazo para evitar que se moviera e hincó los dientes en su hombro, haciendo leve presión. En los Inuyoukai, las mordeduras significaban dominancia y pertenencia, y eso quería dejárselo muy claro no sólo a Rin, sino a cualquier imbécil que estuviera por ahí. Sesshomaru descubrió un par de sirvientas varios metros atrás de la chica y sólo bastó una mirada para hacerlas desaparecer. Odiaba que la gente estuviera cerca de la humana.

―Ya no estás tan pálida como antes ―le comentó al separarse de ella, observando fugazmente el rojo color de sus mejillas. La chica bajó la cara, murmurando algo referente a unos trucos baratos―. ¿Irás a dormir o el sueño fue sustituido con _otra cosa_? ―volvió a hablarle, alzando ligeramente una ceja ante lo último.

Rin se escandalizó y no tardó en echar a andar en sentido contrario, debatiéndose entre enojarse o reír. ¿Qué podía decir? Esa nueva actitud era preferible, pero definitivamente habían cosas que no cambiaban.

―Rin ―la llamó repentinamente, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos. Se giró y lo encontró justo detrás de ella, como si no hubiera caminado ninguna distancia. El youkai tenía el brazo extendido y le ofrecía un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón. ¿De dónde rayos lo había sacado? ¡Ni siquiera había visto que llevase algo con él!

Aceptó el regalo con cierta duda, mirándolo de reojo.

―Oh… no debería molestarse, pero se lo agradezco ―tomó el paquete y lo apretó entre sus brazos, descubriendo algo muy blando en su interior―. ¿Qué es?

―Piel de oso ―contestó él―. Duermes con muchas cosas encima.

La chica lo contempló anonadada, y un pequeño peso le golpeó en el interior del pecho.

―Señor Sesshomaru, ¿por qué hace esto? ―el tono de Rin bajó hasta el piso, acompañando a su mirada. Antes no había tenido tales consideraciones con ella ―no personalmente, al menos―, y el que lo hiciera ahora le parecía un tanto difícil de creer.

―Porque tienes frío ―dijo él simplemente, como si fuera la razón más lógica. La muchacha volvió a alzar la cara, buscando indicios de algún cambio en su rostro que la ayudaran a comprender su actitud.

―Lo que quise decir…

―Si no lo quieres, no lo uses ―replicó él, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario, dejándola sola en poco tiempo. Rin volvió a apretar el regalo, haciendo que el papel sonara mientras se arrugaba. Un único pensamiento le zumbaba en la cabeza: ¿Podía ser todo lo malo del pasado sólo una pesadilla?

…

Soltó un resoplido de fastidio y se puso en pie para salir de su recámara. El demonio había tenido razón: el sueño había desaparecido por completo. Siempre tenía que utilizar sus trucos para fastidiarle la mente. Y lo peor era que lograba lo que quería, que ella quisiera estar con él. Pero esta vez no le daría el gusto, aún tenía un orgullo que mantener en alto.

Evitando estar al aire libre a toda costa, ese día prefirió visitar a Ah-Un, a ver si de casualidad se encontraba con Kenta.

No había pasado mucho desde que el acuerdo que la humana y el Daiyoukai hicieron se cumpliera. Rin nunca imaginó que de verdad él mantuviese su palabra con algo así, pero se alegró mucho al ver que se había equivocado. La primera vez que vio al niño youkai, éste le sonrió abiertamente en muestra de agradecimiento. Sin su acostumbrada armadura se veía mucho más pequeño y delgado de lo que era. Tenía razón al decir que si se la quitaba lo descubrirían en el acto.

La chica se alegraba mucho por él. Realmente el pobre merecía una mejor vida, y la de un soldado no es para un muchacho tan joven. Estaba orgullosa de haberle ayudado a conseguir un futuro mejor, aún si eso significase… bueno… Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

―¡Buenas tardes, Kenta! ―saludó alegremente al encontrarlo en el establo, repartiendo heno nuevo en el suelo. Se notaba que el cambio le había sentado bien.

El youkai detuvo momentáneamente su labor, dedicándole una cara radiante y un gesto con la mano.

―¡Señorita Rin! ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

―Oh, ¿no puedo visitarte? Quería ver cómo te iba, no has estado por aquí en algunos días.

―Es que también cuido los establos del pueblo en donde viven los demás sirvientes, y tengo que conseguir la comida, limpiar, reparar los graneros…

―Eso parece ser mucho trabajo para ti solo ―se sorprendió ella. Kenta se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

―¡No, en lo absoluto! Hay otros dos cuidadores más en el pueblo y ellos me ayudan bastante. O mejor dicho, yo los ayudo a ellos. Pero de Ah-Un me encargo yo solo ―declaró con orgullo. La chica sólo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa.

―¡Qué bueno que te vaya tan bien! ―exclamó Rin, saludando entonces al dragón con unas palmadas en su cuello―. Y aquí es mucho más seguro, claro que sí.

―Señorita, yo…

―Ah, no, no empieces de nuevo. Ya me has dicho que no tienes cómo pagarme, así que con que hagas tu trabajo y no te metas en problemas es más que suficiente.

Kenta le sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo la mirada en el bloque de heno que tenía bajo el brazo. Terminó de repartirlo en el área con la misma expresión de encogimiento que la chica consideraba tan tierna. Rin se sintió conmovida de nuevo, pero supo controlar su impulso de darle un abrazo. Podía ser muy empalagosa si no se controlaba.

―Deja que te traiga más heno, vi la carreta afuera ―le dijo, tratando de disimular su extraña actitud.

―No, no, yo lo haré, está un poco pesado para usted.

―¡Eh, no me llames debilucha! ―Ya los dos iban saliendo del establo luego de ser acompañados por el terrible chirrido de la puerta. Rin distinguió a la distancia al soldado Takanari, en una formación militar en la que practicaban movimientos de lanza. El youkai rompió toda la sincronización al hacerle un gesto entusiasta con el brazo para saludarla. Rin no tardó nada en regresárselo, soltando una pequeña risita al ver que el encargado de la formación lo reprendía. Takanari hizo una reverencia como disculpa y para cuando hubo alzado nuevamente la cabeza, las filas se habían dispersado, por lo que se acercó a Rin y a Kenta con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Señorita Rin! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¡Tenía tiempo sin verla!

La chica se sonrojó al pensar instintivamente en el Daiyoukai y su extraño antojo por no dejarla salir de sus recámaras ni apartarla de su vista. Casi no la dejaba ni poner un pie en el exterior… Qué bueno que había logrado escaparse aquel día.

―Estoy bastante bien, sólo quería algo de aire y saludar a Kenta ―el aludido hizo un gesto de incomodidad cuando su nombre fue mencionado, pero el otro youkai sólo torció la cabeza un poco, como si fuera un animalito que intenta entender algo. Rin estuvo a punto de volver a reír, aquel sujeto era muy gracioso― ¿Cómo va la vigilancia en el lado oeste? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

―Sí, ahora que lo menciona… ―el jovial tono del hombre se enserió de repente― la otra noche sucedió algo increíble. Un escarabajo se paseó por la barandilla y luego se fue ―Takanari cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de concentración, como si aquel recuerdo fuera algo digno de conmemorar―. Nunca había pasado algo tan intenso en mi guardia.

Rin soltó una carcajada y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para esconderla. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerla reír con semejante tontería?

―Seguro que fue toda una experiencia ―el soldado asintió con solemnidad, mirando al cielo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Kenta también rió―. Oiga, ¿cree que pueda ayudarnos? Hay que llevar el heno al establo, pero es mucho para nosotros ―pidió, señalando la carreta con el dedo.

―Claro, no hay problema. Qué bueno que me salté la misión de esta mañana, sino no podrían cumplir la tarea sin mi valiosa ayuda…

―¿Misión de esta mañana? ¿Está todo bien?

―Oh, sí, sólo son unos onis con complejo de grandeza que causan problemas ―el hombre hizo un movimiento repentino con la mano, como si espantara una mosca y se encaminó hacia la carreta― ¿Esto es todo? ¡Vaya! No sé si…

Pero las palabras del buen soldado se acallaron al instante al notar una presencia bastante conocida ―y hostil― justo a unos pasos de su objetivo. Rin fue la primera que exclamó con sorpresa:

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Kenta se quedó de piedra, mirándolo con total asombro, para luego hacer una reverencia apresurada, y Takanari siguió su ejemplo. El amo del palacio los escrutó duramente con la mirada, dedicándole una cara especialmente hosca a Takanari, mientras arrugaba la piel de su nariz en muestra de profundo desagrado. Rin distinguió la punta de sus colmillos asomándose amenazadoramente bajo su labio superior. El youkai de cabello gris y ojos verdes recordó entonces lo endemoniadamente posesivo que era el Daiyoukai y lo altamente peligroso que era acercarse a Rin cuando él estaba cerca. Gracias a sus agudos sentidos, escuchó claramente un gruñido bajo dedicado a él. _Lárgate_, quería decir. Takanari dio unos pasos hacia atrás, procurando mantener una buena distancia con la joven humana.

―Rin ―dijo entonces el youkai de blanco, despegando los fríos ojos del soldado y fijándose en ella―, acompáñame. Ahora.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar sin esperarla, no sin antes mirar terriblemente mal a su subordinado. La chica se sonrojó levemente por la cara que Kenta le dedicaba y no tardó en seguir al mayor de vuelta al castillo, despidiéndose de sus amigos tímidamente con la mano. Creyó que le daría un pequeño ataque al ver que Takanari le hacía una señal victoriosa con los dedos y sonreía anchamente, alzando las cejas varias veces.

Justo cuando la chica y el Lord desaparecieron en el interior del castillo, el youkai mayor dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Eso había estado muy, muy cerca, y no dudaba que si la situación se repetía, no tendría tanta suerte de salir ileso. Lo mejor era no volver a acercarse a la humana, no si quería evitar una muerte dolorosa.

Rin tuvo que trotar para alcanzar el rápido paso del mononoke y situarse un poco más atrás de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y el sonrojo aún la acompañaba. Eso le pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia cuando estaba con él y Rin tenía la fiel esperanza de que no se notara demasiado.

La guió a través de pasillos y rellanos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cámara de guerra, donde solían estar a solas con frecuencia. El pulso de la chica se tranquilizó al saber que tendrían un poco de trabajo técnico con los papeles ―ya que frecuentemente le solicitaba que leyera algo en voz alta o mantuviera el orden de los pergaminos―, así que no había razones para alarmarse. Al menos el espacioso y bien iluminado lugar le brindaba la calma suficiente como para relajarse con normalidad. Sin tomar en cuenta los verdaderos usos de la cámara, claro.

Tomó asiento a su lado, esperando que le diera algo que hacer mientras él leía uno de sus interminables reportes, tratando de no reparar en la excesiva frialdad que lo acompañaba. ¿Estaría molesto porque había estado con Kenta y Takanari? Sabía que no le gustaba mucho que estuviera con otras personas ―y si eran hombres, peor aún―, pero no pensaba que fuera razón suficiente para llevarla con él.

Al cabo de varios minutos esperando en silencio, todavía no le había mandado nada, cosa que la extrañaba. Si no la necesitaba, ¿entonces para qué la había llevado hasta ahí? Lo miró de reojo, esperando encontrar alguna señal de… de algo. Nada, parecía estar absorto en la lectura, pero sí notó una minúscula mueca de enfado. Quizás sí estaba molesto a causa de Takanari… Cuando Rin estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle qué tenía que hacer, finalmente el hombre le habló, sin dejar de observar fijamente el papel que sostenía.

―Si no querías dormir, hubieras venido aquí. No me agrada que confraternices con los sirvientes y _menos_ con los soldados ―agregó con un siseo―. Tampoco es tu deber hacer el trabajo de criados.

La chica tragó con disimulo, pensando en la cantidad de veces que se había escabullido con Nagi a las cocinas para asear. Si supiera que también la había ayudado con la limpieza del comedor… ¿Y qué decir de Takanari? Ojalá no se hubiera enterado que cumplía su vigilancia con él; aunque conociéndolo, seguramente lo hacía. Trató de encubrir su nerviosismo al exclamar suavemente:

―Pero no tiene nada de malo ayudar, ¿o sí?

―Lo es para ti. No es tu lugar.

Rin se le quedó viendo un momento antes de preguntar con sigilo:

―Y… ¿cuál es mi lugar entonces?

_Perteneces aquí, conmigo_. Ah, le hubiera gustado escuchar algo así.

―Tu lugar está en donde yo lo decida. No olvides que trabajas para mí.

Rin dio un respingo inaudible, y por un momento, creyó que su corazón dejó de latir. Bajó la cara y arrugó los ojos, apretando levemente las manos sobre sus muslos.

Sí, era cierto, _trabajaba_ para él. Era como si su inmutable tono fuera un balde de agua fría derramándose sobre su cabeza, capaz de ayudarle a recordar con perfección cada pequeñez que había experimentado varios meses atrás. Cuando creía que no podía existir nada peor en el mundo, cuando ni siquiera tenía ánimos para levantarse, cuando mirar su rostro le dolía tanto como un puñal en el pecho… El viejo miedo volvió a crecer en su interior, extendiéndose como una negra mancha de tinta. Eso era lo único que a él le importaba, ¿verdad? Que lo sirviera… sólo era un cuerpo, nada más. Justo cuando creía que… podía haber _algo_ ahí. Qué tonta era.

La manera en la que pasaban las cosas era tan sencilla… Pero se estaba haciendo daño. Se creaba ilusiones cada vez más grandes hasta llegar el momento en que serían insostenibles. _Nada de esto es real, nada de esto es siquiera posible_, pensó alicaída. _El señor Sesshomaru nunca me… _

Nuevamente estaba enojada y un tanto triste, dominada por sus lúgubres pensamientos. Quería estar lejos de él para poder pensar con claridad.

―¿Adónde vas?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto en pie.

―Tengo que irme.

―No. Te quedarás aquí ―le negó él, indiferente, sin dejar de leer.

―Necesito… ―murmuró, insegura. Qué bueno que no le prestaba atención― estar sola ―agregó muy bajito.

Decidida y, recuperando su antiguo nerviosismo, hizo el ademán de irse. No consiguió ni siquiera avanzar, porque la mano del demonio apretó repentinamente su brazo. Trató de soltarse del agarre, pero el hombre tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Y ni siquiera la estaba lastimando. Le pidió una o dos veces que la soltara, evitando que viera su rostro, pero él no aflojaba su postura.

―Por favor, déjeme ir ―dijo por tercera vez.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―le preguntó de repente. Rin lo miró, dolida. Los ojos dorados demandaban una respuesta. _Me ocurren muchas cosas_, pensó tristemente, bajando la vista poco después.

La chica titubeó. No quería, no debía, no podía decirle. ¿Por qué respondería la pregunta que tanto temía hacer, la que trataba de encerrar en lo más recóndito de su mente para que no la atormentara?

―Nada, estoy bien.

―No sabes mentir ―espetó el hombre, acercándola de un tirón. La chica casi tropieza, pero en cambio, se quedó con el rostro masculino a poca distancia del suyo―. Dímelo ― No podría engañarlo de ninguna manera, él lo sabría. Mordió su labio inferior, y, titubeante, decidió soltarlo de una sola vez.

―Yo… ¿qué significo… para usted? ―Sesshomaru la miraba con un minúsculo asomo de sorpresa. Seguramente eso no se lo esperaba.

―Si no lo sabes a estas alturas, no te lo diré ―contestó fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Rin sintió una espina clavándose en su interior.

―No, no lo sé. ¡No tengo idea! ―admitió, frustrada, tratando de liberarse nuevamente del agarre sobre su brazo, pero al no conseguirlo, clavó sus ojos pardos en los del demonio con insistencia―. ¿Esto es realmente todo…? ¿Soy su objeto personal? ¿De verdad es mi único propósito aquí?

Sabía que estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que él había dicho anteriormente, y quería hacérselo notar, aunque la lastimara el solo hecho de recordar aquellos tiempos tan sombríos. El rostro del demonio se tensó por un momento al responder con serenidad:

―No seas ridícula, no eres un objeto.

―¿Entonces qué soy?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más, y para cuando al fin el Daiyoukai hizo el ademán de abrir la boca para responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a media docena de hombres enfundados en imponentes armaduras. Rin se separó de él por pura inercia, fijándose en los recién llegados con sigilo. Cada uno era diferente gracias a los colores de su piel, cabello y ojos ―además de las características propias de cada especie―, pero todos se veían más o menos iguales gracias a los uniformes maltratados y llenos de tierra. ¿Se estaría librando una batalla?

Uno de ellos, de apariencia robusta y anciana y con un sangrante corte en una ceja, observó a Rin con desagrado, como si su sola estancia fuera un insulto. La chica, forzándose a poner su verdadero estado de ánimo a un lado, le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de algunos youkais que ni las notaba.

La pequeña comitiva se paró frente al gran escritorio y todos los integrantes hicieron una profunda reverencia. La sangre de uno de ellos resbaló desde su barbilla hasta el suelo, y Rin contuvo la necesidad de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Ahora que lo veía, todos estaban heridos. ¡Por los cielos! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí afuera?

―Milord, permiso para solicitar una audiencia inmediata con usted ―habló el hombre que iba a la cabeza. Lo reconoció enseguida como el general Tanabe. Parte de su armadura estaba rota y tenía un gran moretón en la sien derecha.

―¿Motivo? ―preguntó Sesshomaru sin interés. Había soltado el brazo de Rin unos segundos después de que llegaran y no parecía muy contento con la interrupción.

―La revuelta de onis cada vez se acerca más, amo. Están decididos a atacar el palacio.

―¿Me molestas por algo tan trivial, Tanabe, cuando ya me lo habías dicho con anterioridad?

―Mi señor, parecen estar poseídos por alguna clase de entidad. Nuestros ataques no surten efecto alguno, se regeneran a gran velocidad y despiden un gas que desintegra todo a su alcance.

El rictus del Lord se contrajo con enojo antes de dedicarle una mirada muy dura. El hablante se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el siseo bajo de su señor.

―¿Han probado atacar con fuego, general? Pueden ser cadáveres al control de un solo demonio y el fuego usualmente disuelve los cuerpos antes de que se regeneren. Y si están siendo controlados por alguien, ¿no es más sensato rastrear a quién los manipula en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con sus marionetas?

El general Tanabe musitó en respuesta, inseguro:

―Lo hemos intentado, amo, pero los onis no dejan de atacar y no permiten que…

―Ábranse camino o utilicen otros medios para encontrar al responsable ―razonó lógicamente el InuYoukai, con claro fastidio―. ¿No tienen un equipo extrasensorial? Úsenlo para encontrar el youki perteneciente al que los controla. Usa la cabeza, Tanabe ―agregó con desprecio, como si reprendiera a un niño especialmente idiota.

―Milord ―intervino otro soldado, el que había mirado desdeñosamente a Rin. Su potente voz estaba claramente afectada por el cansancio―, los hombres nos preguntábamos si era posible que nos asistiera en combate. Sin importar nuestro empeño, las criaturas no retroceden y tememos que…

―No ―lo acalló el Daiyoukai―. Algo tan simple puede ser controlado por ustedes, no iré a malgastar mi tiempo con una tontería así.

Una ola de incomodidad recorrió a los soldados y el hablante cerró la boca de inmediato. Tal parecía que estaba tentado a decir algo más, pero trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. La muchacha se dio cuenta de la estricta cara del Daiyoukai al hablar, lo que le daba un aire un tanto peligroso, y entendía la vacilación de los soldados. Sintió mucha pena por ellos.

―Si alguno de esos seres llega al castillo para el amanecer, serán ustedes los que paguen con sus vidas por semejante incompetencia. Retírense.

Los youkais no dudaron en seguir sus órdenes y desfilaron hacia la puerta, no sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia. Todos le dedicaban caras iracundas al hombre que había hablado de último, y éste les fruncía el entrecejo como única respuesta. Cuando ya se hubieron ido, ambos quedaron nuevamente solos. Un tenso silencio los rodeó, o al menos a Rin, que aún seguía de pie, pensando en cuál podría haber sido la respuesta del mononoke si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

―¿No debería ayudarlos, señor Sesshomaru? ¿Y si les ocurre algo? ―preguntó ella para alivianar el ambiente, mirando fugazmente la puerta cerrada. El demonio regresó su atención a la lectura de su pergamino.

―Si mis hombres no pueden con una tarea tan sencilla como ésa, no merecen estar a mis órdenes.

La muchacha lo observó con asombro. No podía hablar en serio, ¿verdad? ¡Parecía como si ni le importara lo que les llegase a suceder!

―Pero la situación puede salirse de las manos ¿Y si es un espíritu tan malo como el que poseyó al señor Setsuna no Takemaru? Es algo muy peligroso, debería ir con ellos ―contradijo, alzando inconscientemente el tono de voz.

―No puede haber ningún espíritu que se le compare al de Sounga. Por lo tanto, cualquier soldado competente puede encargarse de la situación. Te preocupas demasiado.

―Creo que usted no se preocupa lo suficiente ―murmuró ante el desinterés del demonio. Guardó silencio un momento, esperando alguna respuesta o comentario mientras lo miraba disimuladamente con los brazos cruzados. Nada, ni siquiera había dejado de lado el pergamino.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota. No valía la pena argumentar con él, ni mucho menos tratar de llevarle la contraria, eso lo sabía bastante bien. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aprovechando que su brazo ya estaba libre. No sentía ánimos de continuar con el tema anterior a la llegada de los soldados, tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno podría resultar de eso.

―Cuando acabes de cenar, sube a mi recámara y permanece ahí. Regresaré tarde ―justo entonces le pasó por al lado para llegar hasta la salida. La chica se detuvo en seco al verlo adelantarla, extrañada por su repentina rapidez.

―¿Acaso… intervendrá para ayudar a sus soldados?

―Si eso es necesario, morirán ―contestó él seriamente, sin siquiera dedicarle un rápido vistazo, y se marchó, dejándola sola en la inmensa cámara.

Se quedó viendo tontamente el espacio que había ocupado antes de desaparecer, haciendo encajar las ideas en su mente. Estupefacta, se cuestionó si sus palabras habían surtido el efecto suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión tan radicalmente.

…

Pero Rin no fue a sus aposentos aquella noche. Había recuperado parte de su inseguridad inicial, y no se sentía demasiado cómoda como para estar ahí. En cambio, se quedó en su propia recámara, dando vueltas sin parar gracias al nerviosismo que sentía por él. No sólo por la conversación que habían mantenido en la tarde, sino también porque secretamente temía que algo le sucediera en la pelea. Era una pérdida de tiempo desvelarse por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre existiría la angustia en su interior, cada vez que sabía que estaba en un combate.

Cuando al fin decidió sentarse en la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en dormir, su puerta se abrió, dando paso al Daiyoukai. Rin alzó el rostro de sus rodillas, mirándolo con perplejidad. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso en pie, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía. No traía ni sus espadas ni la armadura puesta, lo cual significaba que ya las había dejado en su habitación. ¿Estaría molesto porque no había ido?

Una oleada de alivio la recorrió repentinamente al notar que tenía la misma ropa de aquel día, y estaba en perfecto estado. Eso significaba que no había participado en la pelea, ¿verdad?

La chica se sintió empequeñecer cuando Sesshomaru se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, solamente clavando sus ojos en los suyos, con un gesto severo.

―¿L-le ha ido bien? ―la voz de Rin salió con un hilillo apenas audible―. ¿Sus soldados no se lastimaron?

―Creí haberte dicho que fueras a mi recámara ―la cortó él, sin mostrar ninguna clase de tono en particular. Rin ya no pudo soportar el peso de sus orbes doradas y giró un poco la cabeza.

―Yo…

―No volverás a desobedecerme ―interrumpió Sesshomaru fríamente. Dio un paso más, con intención de colocar la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero la muchacha retrocedió.

―No, ahora no ―le pidió, incómoda. No parecía temerle como en las veces anteriores, eso era claro. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella le había ayudado a interpretar sus emociones humanas un poco mejor. Estaba triste. Bajó el brazo que había alzado previamente, cerrando la mano en un débil puño.

―¿Existe algo que te inquiete?

La muchacha abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, indecisa. Era la primera vez que él le preguntaba algo así, por lo que estaba un tanto desencajada.

―La verdad… ―dudó―. Quisiera saber… nunca me dijo qué era…

―No balbucees ―le espetó duramente. La humana tomó valor y alzó la cara.

―Quiero saber exactamente qué se supone que hago. Yo… ―negó un par de veces con la cabeza―. ¿Esto es todo lo que puedo esperar? Sólo… _servirle_… así, como si fuera una… una… ramera ―escupió finalmente, con dolor. Aquella palabra en especial la lastimaba como ninguna otra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, en el que las rodillas de Rin no paraban de temblar, y los ojos afilados del Daiyoukai la observaban fijamente. Pero en un momento, su vista se deslizó hasta un punto un poco más elevado, y descubrió que aún llevaba puestos los broches de mariposa en el cabello.

―Si fueras una, no seguirías viva ―dijo muy seriamente.

―Eso no responde mi pregunta ―contradijo rápidamente ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser más directo?

Repentinamente, el mononoke tomó su mentón para mantener su cara hacia él. Los ojos marrones de Rin se abrieron como platos al fijarse en él y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Había algo… extraño en el rostro masculino, una cosa que no podía identificar.

―Eres mía, Rin.

Pero no parecía ser una burla ni una orden, sólo una afirmación.

―¿Qué… qué significa eso exactamente? ―cuestionó en voz baja, anonadada.

El hombre acercó más su cara a la de ella, tanto, que era capaz de sentir los cálidos resoplidos sobre su piel y sus frentes estaban a centímetros de tocarse. No cabía duda de que lo que estaba por decir quería dejarlo bien en claro.

―Significa que nadie más tiene, ni tendrá, ningún derecho sobre ti. Nadie puede tocarte como yo lo hago. Porque si alguien se atreve, morirá ―aseguró, agravando su tono. Rin sintió un leve escalofrío, pero _miedo_ era la última palabra en su mente―. Significa que siempre me obedecerás, _siempre me seguirás_, aún cuando no lo desees.

Cualquier movimiento que la chica pudiese hacer se había paralizado por completo. Era tan inusual escucharlo hablar de ese modo… oh, Dioses, ¿por qué le daba la impresión de que el Gran Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera de su lado? Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, ya que él jamás podría llegar siquiera a imaginar rebajarse como para suplicar, y menos a un ser humano.

Pero aún así, su voz, sus ojos… Quizás… él no sabía cómo hacer ése tipo de cosas y sólo seguía lo que le parecía más lógico. Después de todo era un demonio, no debía conocer nada sobre las emociones humanas. Pero parecía que _lo intentaba_. Al menos lo hacía por esos últimos tiempos y eso daba mucho en lo que pensar.

Su cuerpo se relajó y ya no tuvo reparo alguno en devolverle la mirada. Un pequeño calorcito comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, y quería transmitírselo. Era una persona hosca, fría y muy seria, pero… era mucho más que eso, ¿verdad? Tal vez todo ese tiempo había sido un error, algo que no supo cómo expresar, y que ella nunca pudo saber cómo interpretar. Quería creer eso, y se aferraría a esa esperanza como si la vida le fuese en ello. _Por favor, por favor, déjame creer en eso…_

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un mutismo absoluto, y al cabo de un corto periodo, Rin se sorprendió al ver cómo el youkai terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y la besaba posesivamente. Rin tuvo que apoyar una mano en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, ya que sus rodillas le estaban fallando de nuevo. Siempre sucedía cada vez que lo besaba, no podía evitarlo.

Cuando se separaron, la muchacha se sentía maravillosamente mejor. No conocía completamente las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, pero el saber que la _quería_ con él le ayudaba bastante. Aunque aún quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar.

―Todavía quisiera saber…

―Duerme ―ordenó él, casi con un susurro.

―Pero…

―Suficientes preguntas, Rin ―la silenció él, tajante. Finalmente se separó de ella lo bastante como para mirarla con un dejo de altivez. Rin aún estaba muy pálida, y unas claras ojeras comenzaban a formarse en su rostro. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que fuera a su futón.

Vacilante, luego de quedarse muy quieta por un momento, asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndose que eso no se quedaría así. Pero aquel día había sido bastante pesado, y sentía que lo más sensato era dejarlo ahí, al menos en ese entonces. Ya tendría más oportunidades para preguntarle, ¿verdad?

Antes de dirigirse a su cama, recordó repentinamente que aún traía puestos los broches en su cabello. Cuando se los quitó, los sostuvo en su mano mientras los contemplaba, formando una tímida sonrisa.

―Son muy bonitos…

Los colocó en la mesilla, y, tratando de ignorar que él seguía cada movimiento que hacía, se recostó. Al momento de arroparse, el youkai ya había desaparecido de la habitación sin siquiera decirle algo más. Aquel hombre era bastante extraño…

Aún dominada por su nerviosismo, y mirando bobamente la puerta, como si esperase que se abriera de nuevo, trató de conciliar el sueño. Su mente mantenía una maraña de pensamientos que lograban mantenerla despierta ―¡Y con mucha razón!―, pero finalmente el cansancio ganó la contienda y cayó rendida en poco tiempo. Lo último que recordó fue la intensa mirada del demonio mientras le susurraba que era suya.

…

Cuando supo que estaba profundamente dormida, el Daiyoukai se permitió marcharse de aquel pasillo, con su paso silencioso, como si lo que hacía fuese algo que nadie tenía por qué saber.

Pero había algo, _alguien_, oculto entre las sombras, que lo podía ver, que lo sabía todo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el Lord del Oeste no se percatara de su presencia, pero también estaba bastante cerca como para notar que el Gran Demonio giraba un poco la cabeza para volver a ver hacia la puerta de la humana, antes de desaparecer por completo. El ser oculto hizo una mueca de asco, con los ojos bien fijos en el mismo sitio que el otro youkai momentos atrás.

Razonó que era mejor apurarse, antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro justo al darse la vuelta y perderse también en la oscuridad del castillo.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

_Dun, dun, duuuun. _

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¡Han pasado muchas cosas aquí! No sé por dónde comenzar, la verdad. Pero bien, para alegría de muchas, ha aparecido nuevamente Takanari (qué bien me cae ese tipo), aprendimos un poco más de Sesshomaru, Rin intenta convencerse que todo fue una pesadilla (por intentarlo no le pasa nada, pero es muy consciente de que es imposible creerlo), las cosas se pusieron tensas entre los protagonistas y como guinda al pastel, un misterioso personaje observa entre las sombras. ¿Será éste un nuevo villano? ¿Qué traerá entre manos? Quizás en realidad es el bibliotecario, emocionado al tener tanta información que recopilar. No, es broma, si fuera él, lo sabrían.

También nos dimos cuenta que, aunque sea un tipo malo del demonio, Sessho tiene genuino interés por Rin. A éstas alturas ya es notorio, pero… ¿creen que es solamente aquí que se ha preocupado por ella y que antes le daba igual? Mmm… qué pregunta tan interesante, se las dejo de tarea (Aunque presiento que muchas asegurarán que Sessho es un cabrón interesado de primera xDDD).

**Rosy, Serena Tsukino chiba, Selva Shiina, Suilen, Black urora, Helena, Yoko-zuki10, Rinmy Uchiha, Ginny chan, Hadeyn-chan, Sara, Anmar, Hechicera, LauAkiko, BlueMoonlightAngel, Reira Tendo **y** Joelise Eien**, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Sé que tengo varios desperfectos que acomodar, pero el que comenten realmente me ayuda bastante a entender en dónde voy mal. Espero que, si encuentran algo raro, ya sea con los personajes, los hechos, la narrativa o algo así, me lo hagan saber, por favor.

Mil besos, abrazos y esas mariconadas para todos los que comentan, leen o se pasan por aquí pensando "¿Qué diablos es esto?" y se van xD todos merecen crédito. Nos veremos el jueves, entonces y espero que el inicio de ésta semana sea genial para todos.


	15. Comenzando a caer

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

...

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**15.** Comenzando a caer

_¡Oh, Mariposa! ¿Por qué ignoraste mis advertencias?  
>Mírate ahora, sin poder el vuelo levantar.<br>¡Es lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con la crueldad del Huracán!  
>Y aunque tu corazón lo haya deseado, sus corrientes en el suelo te han dejado.<em>

…

Rin se encogió en su lugar, completamente abatida. La última respuesta que había recibido del youkai había sido bastante tajante, y aunque no fuera algo reciente, todavía la hería. Tan bien que creía que iban las cosas… Y ahora sólo la rechazaba, como si de la noche a la mañana le desarrollara un desagrado solo comparable como el que se tiene hacia un insecto particularmente horrible. Quizás exageraba, pero esa era la impresión que tenía.

Llevaba ya unos cuantos días sin verlo, o al menos formalmente. Sólo se encontraban casualmente en algunos pasillos o muy de vez en cuando a la hora de la cena, pero nada sucedía entre ambos. Extrañamente, el demonio tampoco había vuelto a requerir su presencia en ningún momento, por lo que la chica pasaba las cortas y frías tardes del culminante otoño en soledad. Cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle, sólo recibía frías respuestas de su parte, las cuales en su mayoría eran órdenes para que lo dejara solo. Y cuando lo hacía, una pequeña grieta se formaba en su corazón. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿había hecho algo malo?

Regresó mentalmente al último momento en el que todo parecía andar bien. Con una sonrisa furtiva, recordó que habían tomado un baño juntos. Y aunque nada especialmente comprometedor había sucedido, su sola evocación la avergonzaba. Había sido tan extraño… y al mismo tiempo, muy normal. Como si no hubiera nada inusual en que un ser como él y una humana se bañasen en el mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo. También recordó que, más tarde esa noche, y sin ninguna razón aparente, le había dejado un beso en la mejilla. Tuvo un arrebato, nada demasiado raro en ella, ya que por ese tiempo se encontraba muy animada. Quizás eso había sido un error. ¿Pero tan grave como para que quisiera mantenerla lejos? No, era ridículo.

Con tristeza reconoció que se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que sentía un gran vacío en su interior. No tenía nada que hacer, ni nadie con quien estar.

No podía regresar a sus labores escondidas con Nagi, ya que él le había dejado bien en claro que no quería verla haciendo actividades de la servidumbre, y no quería meter a su amiga en problemas. Ya bastante se habían arriesgado en el pasado como para querer hacerlo de nuevo, y esta vez con el estricto Daiyoukai por los alrededores.

Por las mismas razones temía permanecer mucho tiempo en los establos de Ah-Un, donde solía conversar con Kenta y ayudarlo con sus quehaceres. El muchacho ya se había asustado con lo sucedido la última vez, por lo que no se quedaba con ella por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto al señor Jaken… era muy extraño verlo en el castillo. Y las escasas veces que lo hacía, siempre parecía estar muy agitado, corriendo de arriba para abajo, gritando que no tenía tiempo. ¿Qué hacía? Nada que ella supiera, pero daba la impresión de que era algo de extrema importancia. Le había preguntado una vez a su señor, pero él sólo le respondió que Jaken solía ausentarse en algunas ocasiones para atender los asuntos de su gente. A veces, Rin imaginaba que el pequeño youkai seguía siéndole fiel a su promesa de sacarla de la fortaleza definitivamente.

Y la chica no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Tenía miedo de admitir que, luego de los esfuerzos que parecía hacer el pequeño youkai para ayudarla, ella no se quisiera ir.

Le avergonzaba un poco su nueva actitud en relación con la que había mantenido, pero aún así… si las cosas habían cambiado para mejor, ¿por qué no podía ser ella feliz? Se lo merecía, ¿verdad? Aunque por el momento todo era bastante confuso gracias al tajante carácter del Daiyoukai, quería creer que pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad. _Oh, por favor, que lo haga… _

Estaba tan distante... Más de lo que era naturalmente. ¡Apenas le hablaba! Parecía también muy enojado, y se mostraba más hostil que de costumbre con todo el mundo, por lo que supo que no era exclusivamente con ella. ¿Le habría hecho enojar o estaría ocupado con algo de mayor importancia?

Se apretujó las mantas en torno al cuerpo, arrimándose lo más posible a la hoguera, ignorando cualquier cosa triste que le viniera a la mente. Pronto sería invierno y el frío que sentía era tan profundo que en ocasiones hasta le dolía. En la noche era tan horrible que pensaba que ni tirándose al fuego podría subir un poco su temperatura. De hecho, a parte del fuego y de las bebidas calientes que Nagi le suministraba, lo único que podía hacerla entrar en calor era… bueno, él. Muchas veces había tenido que dormir pegada a su espalda, ya que estar lejos de él le parecía insoportable. Al menos en ése aspecto, pensaba, pero sabía muy bien que esa era en realidad la última razón como para no querer apartarse de su lado.

Unos golpecitos rápidos captaron su atención, y seguidamente Nagi se asomó por la puerta, exhibiéndole una cándida sonrisa.

―Aquí te traigo la jarra del día. ¡Por los Dioses! Rin, estás muy pálida. ¿No será que estás enferma? ―Le preguntó preocupada, viéndola muy de cerca.

―No lo creo… tengo mucho tiempo así, Nagi ―le respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer temblar su mandíbula al hablar.

La otra le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, arrugando un poco el ceño.

―¿Se lo has dicho al amo Sesshomaru?

Rin esquivó sus extravagantes ojos.

―Debería s-saberlo ya… ―exclamó, apenada.

―Si no se lo has dicho, lo dudo. Tienes que hablar con él, esto no es normal.

―L-lo sé, pero no quiero molestarlo con algo así ―aceptó de buen grado la taza humeante que su amiga le ofrecía y la tomó de un solo golpe, sintiendo el reconfortante calor recorrer su congelado cuerpo al hacerlo.

―Pues algo así es lo que te está destruyendo. Dime, ¿no tienes ninguna otra cosa fuera de lo común? Algún dolor o algo así… puede que sea algo grave.

―Quizás sea por el paso de estación… y la altitud…

―No me vengas con eso, Rin; es obvio que no tiene nada que ver. Ahora respóndeme la pregunta, ¿tienes algún otro síntoma?

―Pues… ―dudó ella. No quería hablar de aquello con nadie, pero realmente no creía tener otra opción― Me siento muy cansada, siempre tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir… a veces tengo muchas náuseas y dolor de cabeza... y… últimamente me ha dolido el vientre. Cuando me muevo… es como si me clavaran agujas ―agregó, apagando el tono considerablemente y bajando la cabeza.

Nagi no pudo decir nada ante aquella última revelación. En cambio, se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Rin estaba inmóvil, lo único que conseguía hacer era temblar inconscientemente. Finalmente, la menor se atrevió a admitir:

―Tengo miedo de estar embarazada.

―Ay, Rin…

―Él una vez me dijo que… no se necesitaban brebajes para acabar con un hanyou que aún no había nacido ―la chica cerró los ojos con dolor, evocando ese recuerdo en particular―. Él no va a detenerse… No sé qué hacer ―ocultó la cara entre las manos, apesadumbrada. Nagi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en un intento de reconfortarla. Rin levantó el rostro entonces, pero no la miró―. Tú… tienes buen olfato, ¿no? ¿No puedes saberlo por mi olor?

―Mi olfato no es tan bueno… sólo capto lo que siempre he hecho. A ti y al amo… Pero ―agregó, en voz baja―, hay algo extraño en ti hoy. No sé que sea, no puedo confirmarlo… Aunque es raro… los remedios de mi abuelo deberían funcionar, él nunca se equivoca con respecto a esto, de verdad.

Podía ser el frío increíblemente intenso, pero lo que la mantenía realmente encerrada tanto tiempo en su recámara era precisamente ese miedo de que el demonio de blanco notase un cambio en su aroma. El periodo no le había bajado desde hacía mucho y pese a sus retrasos cada vez más habituales ―y flujos temibles―, aquel era especialmente alarmante. El sólo hecho de siempre haber sentido aversión por lo que colocaban a sus comidas ciertamente le ayudaba a apoyarse más en su creencia de estar gestando un híbrido.

―No sé qué hacer… tengo miedo… ―en aquel punto su voz se quebró, pero evitó a toda costa caer en el llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte.

―Mi abuelo tiene que venir a verte ―dijo Nagi, decidida―. Debes dejar que te examine. Él puede corroborar tus sospechas o bien hacerlas desaparecer.

―No quiero que el señor Sesshomaru lo sepa… si tu abuelo viene con la excusa de verme, podría darse cuenta de que pasa algo.

―Eso no tiene importancia. Rin, puedes tener algo serio.

―Pero, ¿y si estoy encinta? ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Cuáles alternativas me quedan?

Rin estaba especialmente desesperada por encontrar las respuestas a esas dos últimas preguntas. Si confirmaba que esperaba un hijo, no tenía oportunidad. Él ya se lo había dicho antes, y sabía que a pesar de su nueva _relación_, sus pensamientos con respecto a los hanyou no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Se volvió a abrazar a sí misma, buscando alguna clase de consuelo.

―Nos ocuparemos de pensar en eso más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lo importante es tratar de curar tus síntomas ―la animó su amiga, sonriendo con pesar―. Puede darte una enfermedad en los pulmones con tanto frío que pasas, así que nos centraremos en eso. Estoy segura que en los almacenes de la cocina vi una buena reserva de jengibre y miel; debe dolerte la garganta, así que esto te ayudará. También me encargaré de que te preparen caldos de ajo para cada comida. Un poco de pimienta tampoco te vendría mal… Y ya tengo varias cosas en mente para aplacar tus dolores. Pero antes que nada dime una cosa: ¿Aceptarás que mi abuelo venga a revisarte? Quizás el olfato en mi familia no sea el mejor, pero lo que nos aventaja son nuestros ojos. Los de mi abuelo están muy bien entrenados y puede encontrar casi cualquier energía o enfermedad.

Rin, abrumada por los planes que ideaba su amiga, tardó un poco en contestarle. Nunca pensó que Nagi pudiese preocuparse tanto por ella. Realmente era una muy buena persona.

―Sí… por favor, pídeselo. Tienes razón… pero el señor Sesshomaru no puede saberlo.

―Será un poco complicado. Nadie entra o sale de su palacio, ni los sirvientes, sin que el amo lo sepa. Y mi abuelo no suele venir con regularidad, no se lleva muy bien con él. Da igual, ya solucionaremos ese inconveniente. Mientras tanto, me voy a preparar todo en las cocinas. Qué bueno que la vieja Yuyuko está a cargo por ahora, con ella sí me llevo mejor que con las otras. Tú quédate tranquila, encontraremos una solución ―le prometió la chica solemnemente, apretando su mano en el hombro de Rin y dedicándole una mirada completamente confiada.

En un impulso, y completamente conmovida, la humana se le abalanzó encima para estrecharla en un abrazo.

―Te lo agradezco tanto, Nagi… eres muy buena amiga. No sé qué haría sin ti.

La otra le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, correspondiéndole el gesto con amabilidad.

―No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Todo va a estar bien ―al separarse, le regaló una amplia y sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Rin entrara en calor mucho más rápido que con cualquier bebida especial―. Permanece en tu habitación y tómate esto ―señaló la jarra a sus pies―, regresaré en unas horas.

Y para cuando su amiga se marchó, Rin se sintió definitivamente mejor.

Tanteó su vientre nuevamente, como venía haciendo desde que habían iniciado sus sospechas. ¿Habría realmente algo ahí? No es que no quisiera tener un hijo, todo lo contrario, era algo que siempre había querido, pero en esas circunstancias…

No, no tenía que preocuparse. Tenía que seguir el ejemplo de Nagi y ser más optimista en vez de siempre pensar en lo peor.

Decidió concentrarse al máximo para hacer desaparecer las nuevas punzadas que le invadían, queriendo demostrarse a sí misma que ella también podía ser fuerte.

Porque tenía que salir adelante, sin importar el precio.

…

―Perdóname, Rin, pero mi abuelo no podrá venir sino hasta mañana ―le anunció Nagi esa misma noche, apenada, cuando fue a llevarle la cena―. No me ha querido explicar el por qué, pero tiene que hacer un viaje urgente y tardará un poco en volver.

Rin se desalentó un poco ante esas noticias, pero no dejó que la otra chica lo notase y se apresuró a formular una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes, tendrá sus razones. Puedo esperar un poco más.

―¡Pero esto es importante! ―se apresuró a decir Nagi, molesta―. No puedo creer que después de que le contara lo que te sucedía aún así decidió marcharse…

Vaya, tan tranquila que estaba en la tarde y ahora era ella quien parecía a unos segundos de explotar. Rin, en vez de preocuparse, pareció divertirle aquel pequeño hecho. Eso sólo demostraba lo mucho que Nagi se preocupaba por ella, lo cual sin dudas le hacía sentir muy feliz.

La humana apresuró su plato, en vista del nuevo carácter tan comprometido de su amiga, quien prácticamente le obligaba a ingerirlo absolutamente todo. Tenía un sabor espantoso, pero era muy agradable sentir el calor recorrerle el cuerpo una vez que lo ingería.

―¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Un niño me interceptó antes de venir. Quería que te diera esto ―sacó de sus ropas un pequeño saquito de tela marrón, atado con una cinta de cuero negro―. Me dijo que esparciera un poco en los maderos de tu hoguera y el fuego duraría por más horas―. Nagi le mostró el saco, mientras lo miraba con interés, alzando mucho las cejas.

―¿Un niño? ¿Te refieres a Kenta?

―No me dijo su nombre, pero parecía conocerte. Es enclenque, con el pelo y los ojos rojos… y olía mucho a los establos.

―Sí, es Kenta ―sonrió Rin―. Él es el muchacho del que te hablé la otra vez, el que estaba entre los soldados.

―¡Vaya! No me imagino cómo es que nadie lo descubrió antes, es muy pequeño y delgado.

―La armadura le hacía ganar varios kilos, créeme ―aseguró la chica humana, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Entonces, ¿te dio eso para mí?

―Así es ―Nagi abrió la bolsita, examinando su interior― ¡Ya sé qué es esto! Es polvo de piel de salamandras de fuego ―exclamó maravillada mientras tomaba un pequeño puñado del fino polvo gris―. Hace que las fogatas ardan más dependiendo de la cantidad que se coloque en los leños. Y también sé que si se lo mezcla con sal, las llamas serán de color azul. ¡Eso sí que me gustaría verlo! ―se levantó entusiasmada, olvidando por completo su enfado anterior, aún con el saco entre manos―. Espérame un momento, voy por sal a las cocinas. ¡Siempre quise ver fuego azul! ―y casi dando saltitos de se fue corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Rin no tardó mucho en reír, y la risa le duró por el corto tiempo en el que su amiga tardó en regresar.

Siempre creyó que era más madura de lo que aparentaba su edad, pero se había dado cuenta que no podía dejarse llevar por las impresiones. En el fondo, Nagi era tan risueña como ella misma.

Pero la mueca encantada no le duró demasiado, ya que sin importar cuánta sal le echara al fuego junto con el polvo de salamandra, lo máximo que pasaba eran los chirridos que hacía el condimento al quemarse.

Desencantada nuevamente, dejó de arrojar los puñados de sal a la madera y se quejó sonoramente de las fuentes en donde había sacado tal información. Pero sí admitió que lo que le había obsequiado Kenta realmente funcionaba, ya que aunque sólo hubiese un solo leño, el fuego ardía con tal vivacidad como si estuviese consumiendo unos diez.

Rin quería ver cuanto antes al joven youkai y agradecerle por su consideración. Le había demostrado preocupación al verla salir con tantas capas de ropa, pero no sabía que podía conseguirle algo como aquello. ¡La próxima vez que lo viera le daría un abrazo! Ya estaba decidido, no le importaba parecer una chica rara, no se reprimiría.

Se despidió de una Nagi desilusionada un par de horas después, y finalmente se dispuso a acurrucarse en la cama, de cara a la vivaz hoguera. Tomó un último sorbo de la bebida especial y se quedó muy quieta esperando el sueño.

…

Corría desesperada por los pasillos. ¿Era idea suya o se hacían cada vez más largos? Quizás ella era la que corría con mayor lentitud. Estaba aterrada, con el corazón literalmente latiéndole en la entrada de la garganta. Casi podía sentirlo golpear su campanilla, apresurado por salir de su boca.

Tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes. Miró hacia atrás, buscando algún perseguidor que le diera caza.

Algo en la pulcra superficie del suelo la hizo caer, logrando lastimarle bastante las rodillas y las manos. Estuvo a punto de vomitar, y por alguna maravillosa razón, no lo había hecho todavía.

Quiso volver a ponerse en pie, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Su cuerpo no respondía ninguna orden, parecía haberse vuelto repentinamente de piedra.

Escuchó el eco de unas pisadas lejanas, acercándose tranquilamente a ella. Tenía que levantarse, no podía dejar que la alcanzaran.

_Vamos, levántate, levántate._

_Ya casi está aquí, no puedes dejar que te encuentre._

_¡Por favor, párate!_

Los pasos finalmente se detuvieron, y la sensación de movilidad fue regresando poco a poco. Primero movió una mano, luego las piernas, y finalmente logró despegar el torso del suelo, alzándose en sus temblorosos brazos. Pero tuvo que quedarse sentada, arriesgándose a caer nuevamente, cuando notó que había alguien en frente suyo.

―_¿Intentas huir otra vez de mí?_ ―le dijo aquella persona sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Su pecho se contrajo en seguida, privándola hasta de respirar.

No fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

―_Te lo había dicho antes, Rin. No puedes ocultarme nada. Jamás has podido hacerlo._

―_Yo no… Por favor, deje que…_

―_Guarda silencio. Nada de lo que digas me interesa, así que no te molestes en humillarte con tus estupideces._

―_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ ―exclamó temblorosamente. El demonio se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura, clavando severamente sus ojos dorados en los suyos.

―_Ahora sólo queda deshacernos de eso que crece en tu interior_ ―le anunció siniestramente, tomándola del mentón―_._ _Te dolerá, pero no morirás._

―_¡No! ¡No se atrevería…!_

―_¿Que no? Entonces presta mucha atención a lo que haré a continuación. No permitiré que un asqueroso híbrido ensucie mi legado._

Un profundo dolor la invadió en el vientre, pese a que no pudiese ver ya nada más. Era tan horrible… como si le clavaran cientos de dagas muy finas una y otra vez, hundiéndolas más y más conforme el número de puñaladas aumentaba.

Despertó profiriendo gritos entrecortados, cargados del más terrible dolor que hubiese experimentado jamás.

¡Que se detuviese, por todos los Dioses!

Se retorció violentamente mientras sentía los punzantes dolores aumentar hasta el punto de ser insoportables. No podía ni preguntarse qué diantres le sucedía, sólo se concentraba en hacer desaparecer aquel terrible daño.

Al borde de las lágrimas y luego de varios angustiosos minutos, el dolor fue reduciéndose lentamente, pero sin llegar a desaparecer. Su cuerpo se desplomó inerte, tratando de relajarse. Estaba completamente agotada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba muchísimo crear pensamientos claros. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que mientas menos se moviera, menos le dolería. Eso incluía hasta las respiraciones, por lo que tuvo que forzarse a hacerlas rápidas y superficiales, sintiéndose de esa manera mucho peor.

No estaba segura del tiempo transcurrido, pero notó que comenzaba a amanecer. Ella sólo se concentraba en la medida de lo posible a quedarse estática, con la sola excepción de las inhalaciones y exhalaciones, además del débil puño que apretaba las sábanas. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus propios quejidos.

Los dolores iban y venían, aumentando su fuerza en periodos aleatorios, regalándole muchísima agonía. Una de las pocas cosas en las que podía pensar entonces era en la muerte. ¿Su hora le había llegado ya? ¿Otra vez? Porque su primera muerte había sido bastante dolorosa, quizás en esa oportunidad tenía que marcharse del mismo modo.

Y cuando las cosas parecían tener la suficiente calma, Rin fue consciente de que alguien había entrado en su recámara. Tenía tanta presión en los oídos a causa de la migraña que le fue difícil comprender lo que Nagi le decía.

―¡Rin! ¡Madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado? ―su mano le recorrió la frente, que no había notado hasta entonces cubierta de sudor. Sus ojos, empañados, sólo distinguieron la silueta de la otra chica acercarse a su cuerpo inerte―. Esto está muy mal… estás helada, Rin, y tu pulso… ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te duele algo?

―Me duele… me duele mucho… ―consiguió decir ella con dificultad. Hasta pronunciar las palabras le dolía.

―¿En dónde te duele? Dímelo, ¿en dónde te duele tanto?

Hizo un ademán con la mano, colocándola en su vientre. Nagi lo notó pese a que el montón de mantas le dificultara la vista. Rin comenzó a quejarse nuevamente, siendo invadida por nuevas y crueles punzadas. La otra muchacha se alarmó bastante por los estrangulados sonidos que hacía y por la manera en la que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que movía un solo músculo.

―¡Dioses! ―exclamó, cuando un olor en particular le chocó contra la nariz. Nerviosa hasta el último extremo, removió las mantas hasta destapar completamente a la humana, descubriendo un manchón de sangre espesa y oscura entre sus piernas. Nagi sólo alcanzó a taparse la boca con una mano para cuando Rin comenzó a sollozar―. Iré por ayuda, Rin, no te preocupes. ¡Resiste un poco más!

La aludida ni siquiera la escuchó salir a toda carrera, puesto a que sus propios quejidos le llenaban las aturdidas orejas.

¿Por qué no se detenía? ¡Ya no lo soportaba más!

―Detente, detente, detente… ―pedía, sin conseguir ningún cambio. Aquello sólo podía comparársele con las profundas mordidas que le habían hecho los lobos en su niñez, desgarrando su carne hasta convertirla en sangrantes jirones. Pero ahí no habían lobos ni monstruos que la lastimasen, ¿entonces qué era lo que la estaba hiriendo tanto?

De nuevo estaba siendo acompañada por alguien, o eso creía, porque casi podía escuchar una voz que le decía algo. Pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que intentaban comunicarle porque un fuerte chirrido se había apoderado de sus tímpanos, como si tuviese agujas clavadas justo en el centro de los oídos.

Si tan sólo pudiese entender lo que le decían… o al menos saber quién era el que estaba ahí con ella. ¿Nagi, su abuelo, el señor Jaken? Ellos quizás podrían ayudarla.

Al cabo de un momento, los chirridos se apagaron un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para reconocer una voz profunda y grave.

_Señor Sesshomaru…_ era él. Tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz. Y parecía tan preocupado…

―Duele… me duele ―articuló ella esforzadamente, tratando de no retorcerse ante una nueva presión en su abdomen.

Pero le era imposible hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Rin logró abrir un poco los ojos, y aunque todavía viese todo borroso y oscuro, supo que las doradas orbes la miraban fijamente. Y por un momento, pudo jurar que sintió la mano del demonio acariciarle suavemente el rostro.

Después todo se volvió negro.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Mieeeerda. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Rin? ¿Estará bien? ¿Sesshomaru podrá hacer algo? Y a todo esto, ¿por qué diantres Sesshomaru ha estado tan distante? Quizás si hubiera estado más pendiente, habría notado que algo le pasaba a Rin. Con él no se puede, sinceramente…

¿Tendrá algo que ver la sombra que los estaba acechando en el capítulo pasado? (N/A: Sí xD) Ah, lo siento, no puedo seguir haciendo interrogantes. Si me fastidia que las hagan, no puedo hacerlas yo. Sabemos ahora que algo, o alguien, atenta contra la vida de Rin, pero no se sabe qué le ha hecho, o por qué lo ha hecho. ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¡Espero que Sesshomaru deje de ser _tan_ como es y permanezca con Rin. Porque déjenme decirles esto: le ha pasado algo realmente malo. Pero eso lo sabrán el lunes. Espero que armen sus teorías, porque en el próximo se explicarán muchas cosas, haciendo debut un personaje con el que ya me he encariñado, el famoso abuelo de Nagi.

¡Es todo por hoy, nenas! Sé que ha estado algo cortito, pero hay que mantener el jodido suspenso. **Annprix1, LauAkiko, Serena tsukino chiba, Suilen, Ginny chan, Thesesshomaru84, Rosy, Black Urora, Yoko-zuki10, Sara, Helena, BlueMoonlightAngel, Hadeyn-chan, Reira Tendo, Nina feliz **y** Mora**, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y a los que leen entre las sombras, ¡anímense! No cuesta nada alegrarle el día a la autora :D

¡Un súper besazo y hasta la próxima entrega!


	16. Dolorosa verdad

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

...

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**16.** Dolorosa verdad

Sesshomaru apretó el pergamino en su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada. Recibía a diario cientos de cartas y comunicados, pero aquel que su puño encerraba era especialmente inusual. Y desagradable.

¿Desde cuándo su madre se molestaba en escribirle? Había dejado claro que no quería que ninguna clase de trato sucediera entre ambos, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo relacionarse con aquella pedante mujer. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba de que a pesar de todo, ella sí parecía tener algún interés sobre él.

Quería verlo para hablar cara a cara sobre asuntos que no había especificado en el mensaje, y le pedía que fuera a verla con urgencia. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? ¿Habría alguna otra información sobre su padre que necesitara conocer a esas alturas? Había escrito con tan pocos detalles que le era imposible saberlo.

Desechó el rollo arrugado a un lado de la mesa, sin prestarle atención. No le importaba lo que ella fuera a decirle, conociéndola, sería alguna estupidez. Irasue podía llegar a ser muy dramática, carácter que chocaba mucho con su distinguida frialdad. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de algún truco para meterse con él. Cuando su madre se aburría, solía molestarlo de esa manera en su juventud. Por eso había decidido irse con su padre, la mujer era muy pesada si se lo proponía.

Unos pasos resonaron en la gran cámara y supo que ya no estaba solo. Un pequeño grupo de soldados se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba sentado, no sin antes saludarlo respetuosamente con una reverencia. Sesshomaru hizo un leve gesto de fastidio. Otra vez los hombres de su ejército tenían problemas, o eso era lo que parecía.

―Mi señor, nos han llegado reportes de humanos estableciéndose en las costas que limitan con el territorio sur.

―¿Y? ―el Lord ni siquiera alzó la vista del pergamino.

―Era necesario que lo supiera, Milord, porque mi escuadrón partirá inmediatamente para acabar con ellos, y queríamos tener su aprobación antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

―¿Son incapaces de hacer nada sin mi consentimiento, verdad? Siempre me molestan con asuntos triviales como estos.

―Usted mismo nos ordenó que toda actividad, por más pequeña que fuera, se le informara inmediatamente. Con su permiso, nos retiramos ―el hombre hizo una reverencia, sin inmutarse por la rudeza del Daiyoukai.

―No maten a los humanos ―dijo repentinamente el demonio de blanco, antes de que los soldados se retirasen. El líder del escuadrón se volvió, extrañado.

―¿Amo?

―Sólo expúlsenlos de mis tierras. No quiero que mis costas queden impregnadas con esa sangre tan pestilente.

―Mi señor, pero si hacemos eso podrían regresar e intentar combatirnos.

―Obedéceme ―le espetó el mononoke, mirándolo duramente―. Amenácenlos, hagan lo que sea necesario, pero no los maten. Y si regresan, tienen mi permiso para acabar con sus vidas.

―Perdone, pero son sólo seres humanos. Si acabamos con ellos ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos más adelante. A no ser… que usted tenga otras razones… ―agregó el soldado en voz baja, con enojo. Ese tonito en especial no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru.

―¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué razones crees que pueda tener entonces, Kongou?

El aludido guardó silencio, evadiendo la hostil mirada dorada.

Pudo haberlo asesinado con mucha facilidad por haber hablado de ese modo, pero algo lo detuvo. Un olor ínfimo, lejano… Se levantó de golpe, llenando sus pulmones con esa esencia tan familiar, olvidándose por completo que había otros individuos ahí. Todos habían desaparecido desde que olió la sangre de Rin.

Justo en ese entonces, una sirvienta entró corriendo a la cámara de guerra. Las muecas de desagrado no se hicieron esperar al notar exactamente de quién se trataba. Sesshomaru la reconoció como la nieta de Deshi gracias a sus ojos tan extraños. La chica ignoró a los demás hombres y se acercó rápidamente a él, olvidando cualquier tipo de protocolo, exhibiendo una cara que sólo indicaba el más puro pánico.

―Señor, Rin… Rin se encuentra muy mal, no sé qué es lo que le pasa ―se apresuró a explicar ella, con la voz entrecortada. El demonio abrió mucho más sus ojos, y una extraña sensación de inquietud recorrió su cuerpo―. Tiene que venir rápido, es muy grave. Siente mucho dolor y-y está sangrando… No encuentro q-qué hacer… necesita…

El Daiyoukai no perdió más tiempo escuchando las palabras de la sirvienta y salió apresuradamente de la estancia, con su interlocutora pisándole los talones.

―Ésa era precisamente la razón que estaba pensando… su _querida_ mujer humana ―dijo el soldado cuando su señor se había marchado. Los hombres no tardaron en intercambiar miradas inquisidoras para cuando se supieron solos. Definitivamente, Kongou estaba en lo cierto.

Sesshomaru había dejado atrás a Nagi y caminaba a largos pasos por los pasillos del castillo. No hizo caso alguno a los llamados que intentaban captar su atención, su único objetivo era llegar hasta esa habitación del ala este. A cada paso que daba, el olor de aquella sangre se hacía mucho más fuerte. Cómo lo odiaba… no por ser de procedencia humana, sino precisamente por ser de ella. Alcanzó la habitación menos de un minuto después de que Nagi fuera por él, y una horrible pesadumbre se apoderó de su ser en cuanto la vio. Se arrodilló a su lado y la examinó rápidamente, recorriendo sus agotadas facciones con la mirada lo más rápido que podía.

Estaba tan pálida como un cadáver, y cada respiración que emitía se escuchaba horriblemente siendo acompañada por bajos sollozos que denotaban su dolor. Una fina capa de sudor frío la cubría, como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Sus labios, naturalmente rosados, ahora estaban de un tétrico color blanco, y unas profundas ojeras acunaban sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, adornados por pestañas empapadas de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. El sólo verla en ese estado logró quitarle el aliento. Pronto comenzó a quejarse más sonoramente mientras trataba de retorcerse, desesperada por acabar su agonía. Gimoteaba con una voz que se notaba a punto de quebrarse. Sin contar el manchón rojo entre sus piernas y su helada temperatura, Rin parecía estar a unos minutos de morir.

―Rin… ¿Qué te sucede? Respóndeme.

Nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese oírlo en lo absoluto, pero sí percibió enseguida un aroma muy extraño, uno que no había notado hasta entonces. Y era peligroso. Definitivamente había algo que estaba mal y tenía que detenerlo antes de que tomase su vida. Pero… ¿cómo?

Con sus garras hizo un hábil corte en las telas que cubrían su torso, descubriendo la piel de su estómago. No había nada demasiado anormal en su apariencia, pero sabía que tenía que ser ahí. Era de ese sitio de donde emanaba el extraño olor… a muerte. Pasó una mano por su piel hasta bajar al vientre, notando cómo los quejidos se intensificaban cuando hacía ligera presión.

―¿Es aquí? ―como no hubo respuesta alguna que le afirmara o negara, hundió un poco más la mano, haciéndola proferir una exclamación muda.

―Duele… me duele… ―respondió ella con un hilillo de voz apenas audible. Estaba por desmayarse, y él aún no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento. Sólo recordaba una vez en la que se había sentido así de impotente y frustrado, y había sido justamente cuando la había sostenido muerta en su brazo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo… ¡Pero no tenía una maldita idea de qué hacer! Lo único que le quedaba era intentar tranquilizarla, por lo que recogió las lágrimas que bajaban continuamente por sus mejillas, acariciando delicadamente su piel con el dedo pulgar, como había hecho ya en una ocasión muy lejana, cuando era niña. Ahí fue donde el cuerpo de Rin quedó inerte, desplomándose como un peso muerto. Para su alivio, aún respiraba, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría hacerlo. La contempló largamente, buscando tanto con sus ojos como con su olfato la razón de la enfermedad en su cuerpo.

―Híbrida ―le dijo a Nagi, quien estaba aún parada en el marco de la puerta. Ambas manos tapaban su boca, y sus ojos estaban clavados en Rin, desorbitados―. Trae a Deshi inmediatamente.

―Amo, m-mi abuelo salió ayer en la tarde… hacia el valle cercano a la costa ―contestó ella entrecortadamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

―¡¿Cómo dices? ―Sesshomaru se puso en pie de golpe. Un destello de luz roja se apoderó fugazmente de sus ojos dorados. La chica retrocedió instintivamente.

―P-perdone, pero ha sido un viaje de último minuto. Dijo que regresaría hoy al anochecer.

―Tú sabías que esto le sucedía a Rin ―acusó él, avanzando un par de pasos. La chica sólo atinó a asentir nerviosamente―. Y aún así no me lo dijiste. Debería matarte por ocultarme asuntos que me conciernen solamente a mí.

―¡Señor! Nunca pensamos que fuera algo tan serio… apenas fue ayer que comenzó a empeorar de verdad…

―¿Empeorar de verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? ―las manos del Daiyoukai se cerraron en puños iracundos, ansiosos por destrozar algo a golpes. Por destrozar a ésa inútil mujer, específicamente.

―Ha sentido mucho frío desde hace varios meses… pe-pero no supe que tuviese dolores sino hasta ayer. No había querido decir nada, ella… ―Nagi dudó, callándose abruptamente.

―Continúa ahora mismo o averiguaremos si los hanyou pueden vivir sin cabeza.

―No quiso decir nada por temor a estar encinta. No quería que usted lo supiera.

El youkai volvió la cabeza hacia Rin, quien yacía desmayada sin enterarse de nada. ¿Encinta…? ¿Rin? Eso era absurdo. Y aún así… aquel extraño aroma que emanaba de su sangre… Regresó la cabeza al frente, dedicándole una mirada de especial odio a la otra mujer y salió de la recámara sin perder más tiempo.

―Si Rin ha muerto para cuando regrese, no dudes que tú la seguirás. No te atrevas a dejar esta recámara.

Nerviosa y asustada, Nagi asintió quedamente una vez, viéndolo desaparecer como una esfera de luz entre los pasillos.

…

Rin comenzaba a despertar muy lentamente, aún sintiéndose entumecida. El frío había remitido lo suficiente como para sentir el calor abrazándola protectoramente. Quiso moverse al encontrarse mejor, pero su cuerpo parecía paralizado. No es que le importara, estaba mucho más cómoda ahí tumbada, casi sin sentir dolor.

Sólo tenía una extraña presión en el vientre, como si algo pesado y muy caliente estuviera encima de él. También notó que le escocía un poco por dentro, pero en comparación a las punzadas anteriores, cualquier otra cosa era bienvenida.

¿De verdad estaba consciente o aún continuaba durmiendo? No podía saberlo con certeza, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban tanto… aún cuando no pudiese moverlos, percibía perfectamente la manera en la que estaban sellados, como si algo los hubiera pegado fuertemente. Recordó fugazmente un episodio de gripe que le había dado cuando era muy pequeña, en el que sus ojos estuvieron tan irritados y llenos de lágrimas que le había costado demasiado abrirlos.

Concluyó que permanecía en un estado semiinconsciente, porque todavía era capaz de distinguir la realidad. Sentía la suavidad de su cama bajo ella, y unos mechones de su flequillo rozándole el puente de la nariz. Hasta oía voces… voces lejanas que hablaban en tono bajo y apresurado, pero estaba completamente segura de que eran reales. Abandonó sus intentos por moverse y se empeñó en escuchar lo que decían.

―¿Y bien? Ya terminaste, comienza a hablar―demandó alguien. Su voz sonaba casi con eco, como si estuviera dentro de una cueva.

―Es lo que me temía… ―dijo la segunda voz, rasposa y desconocida. Parecía ser que aquella persona estaba realmente cansada, como si fuera alguien muy anciano―. Es una droga muy poderosa, señor, y ha sido preparada por alguien que realmente sabe del tema. Ni siquiera es fácil distinguirla de los medicamentos que he preparado, han mezclado todo muy bien. Es una suerte que haya conseguido este antídoto para envenenamientos justo antes de que usted me trajera de regreso, porque de lo contrario temo que…

―¿Quién lo ha hecho? ―exigió tajante el primer hablante. Se le hacía familiar, pero no podía identificarlo. Lo que sí advertía era que estaba increíblemente enojado.

―No puedo saberlo, pero dudo que fuera alguien de los alrededores. Para elaborar esto se necesitan materiales especiales que no se encuentran por aquí.

―Entonces hay un infiltrado entre mis lacayos, ¿es eso lo que dices?

―No uno, diría. Pero, sí, eso es lo que parece. Personas que realmente querían lastimar a la joven Rin. ¡Pero qué manera…! Es realmente muy cruel lo que han hecho con ella.

―Explícate.

El hombre mayor suspiró suavemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Ésta es una droga muy potente para evitar preñez en las hembras youkais, y contiene elementos que sólo los seres sobrenaturales pueden resistir. O al menos eso es lo que pude ver cuando la comparaba con la que yo había elaborado personalmente. Por lo tanto, el cuerpo de la joven Rin no estaba preparado para algo de este calibre y desde que la consumió, ha estado esforzándose para eliminarlo, debilitándose en gran medida.

―Nunca he percibido ningún cambio en su olor hasta ahora, no tiene sentido lo que dices ―refutó la primera voz con desdén.

―No ha percibido nada porque estaba muy mezclado con los anticonceptivos que yo mismo he preparado, así que podía pasar inadvertido. Fueron cambios sutiles que quizás ni ella misma notó ―el desconocido resopló―. Aunque tal parece que, si la han estado envenenando, han exagerado la dosis y por eso es que reaccionó así. Lo que esto le ha hecho a la humana es algo terrible… en unos meses más ya estaría muerta si no se hubiera detenido su consumo.

―¿En unos meses? Habría muerto ayer si no hubieras intervenido ―espetó duramente el más joven. Esa persona era… ¿el señor Sesshomaru?

―No, lo que le ha sucedido hoy fue uno de los efectos del veneno, pero no la hubiera matado.

―¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

El anciano hizo una corta pausa, y Rin sintió deseos de decirle que se apresurara.

―Le provocó un aborto. Me parece que es el segundo, según vi cuando la examiné. Hay indicios que muestran que ha sufrido más de una pérdida.

_¡¿Un QUÉ?_

El Daiyoukai también parecía muy sorprendido, a juzgar por el tono de su voz.

―Imposible. Los remedios que preparaste impedían que gestara en lo absoluto.

―Es verdad, pero olvida que su cuerpo ya estaba débil por tener que luchar contra la droga para youkais, por lo que tuvo un severo descontrol. También he encontrado quistes e inflamaciones en el área abdominal, y lo más alarmante es el descenso en el nivel de sangre, lo que podría explicar el cansancio y el frío que Nagi me había mencionado. Ha tenido pérdidas mayores, seguramente disimuladas por su ciclo menstrual. Pero es muy evidente que tiene cuanto mucho, un cuarto menos de sangre en su cuerpo.

Rin se sintió desfallecer al reconocer aquello sobre el ciclo menstrual. El flujo había sido mayor, aunque nunca consideró que eso tuviese tanta importancia. Pero todavía seguía paralizada por lo que había escuchado anteriormente. Para su gran pesar, no podía hacer nada para pedir a gritos que le explicaran lo que sucedía. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, inerte, escuchando cómo hablaban de ella.

―Algo de este estilo lo habría sabido con mi olfato ―objetó el Daiyoukai. Daba la impresión de que quería encontrar algún fallo en las palabras del anciano y probar que estaba mintiendo.

―Es algo que no se percibe con los olores. ¿No le había mencionado que estaba tan bien mezclado que pasaba desapercibido? Tanto los síntomas como la droga en sí, nunca había visto algo como esto. La persona que la preparó es muy astuta, ha estado envenenando a la humana durante más de medio año sin que usted siquiera sospechara.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos, en el que Rin sólo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, como si fuera un martillo contra sus costillas. ¿Veneno? ¿Quistes? ¿Aborto? Dioses, eso no… eso no podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una equivocación.

Entonces… sus sospechas anteriores tenían fundamento. Había estado embarazada por un corto periodo, pero lo perdió a consecuencia del veneno, hace apenas un día… Y no era el primero.

_Por todos los Dioses, que sea un error. Por favor, esto no puede ser verdad… No puede, simplemente no puede…_

―¿Qué sucederá con Rin? ―cuestionó poco después el mononoke, como si retara a su interlocutor a darle una mala noticia. Casi podía sentir el peso de sus ojos sobre ella.

―Vivirá, si eso es lo que le inquieta. Tendrá que estar un tiempo bajo tratamiento y por supuesto que deberá dejar de consumir esta porquería ―añadió disgustado, refiriéndose a los anticonceptivos que seguramente aún llevaba en la mano. No se había dado cuenta de cómo el supuesto tono sumiso del hombre mayor iba siendo reemplazado por uno mucho más enojado―. También le recomiendo que evite intimar con ella por las próximas semanas, puede causarle mucho dolor si lo hace. Pero me temo que hay grandes posibilidades de que haya quedado estéril. No creo que pueda reproducirse, y aún si la trato de inmediato, sería algo difícil. El daño en su interior fue bastante fuerte.

Rin sintió que un enorme mazo caía sobre ella, rompiendo todos sus huesos. Sus pulmones se vaciaron completamente y estaba segura de que cualquier actividad en su cuerpo se había congelado.

_Estéril_… nunca podría tener hijos, eso era lo que significaba, ¿verdad? Y los únicos que había sido capaz de gestar habían muerto antes de que siquiera supiese de ellos.

_No… no puede estar pasando esto… Dioses, no puede ser verdad…Por favor, que alguien me despierte… ¡Que alguien me diga que esto es mentira!_

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por hacerse notar. Quería mover sus brazos, sus piernas, abrir sus ojos y gritar con toda la capacidad que tenía. Pero más que nada, quería ser capaz de llorar.

_Despiértenme… por favor, por favor… _

―_Amo_, si pretendía esterilizarla de manera permanente, habían métodos mucho más efectivos y menos peligrosos para una humana como ella. No entiendo por qué quería suministrarle anticonceptivos si pretendía evitar que tuviera cachorros… o al menos si me hubiese permitido vigilar el proceso yo mismo…

Un ruido sordo se escuchó de repente, pero como Rin mantenía los ojos cerrados, no supo qué había pasado. Lo que sí pudo escuchar, por encima de sus propias súplicas, fue una especie de rugido profundo y potente, invadiendo cada tramo de la habitación y rebotando en las paredes.

―No te atrevas a cuestionarme, Deshi, te lo advierto. Si te he mantenido lejos de ella es porque sé precisamente de lo que eres capaz.

―¿Querer ayudar a una humana es algo malo, Sesshomaru? Tú ya lo habías hecho si mal no recuerdo.

―Cállate. No tienes derecho de apartarla de mí, ella me pertenece.

―¿Te pertenece? ―soltó el mayor, indignado― ¿Qué crees que es, un trozo de carne? ¡Quizás no la conozca, pero puedo ver a simple vista que no eres más que el monstruo que le destruyó la vida!

―Lo que haga con Rin no es de tu incumbencia, imbécil, así que cierra la boca.

―No, esta vez me vas a escuchar. Si quería venir era precisamente para saber que tú no le harías daño. Odias a los seres humanos, ¿crees que no conocía ya tus intensiones? ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ―dijo rabiosamente el hombre llamado Deshi, hablándole de una manera muy autoritaria.

Un estruendo sonó por toda la habitación y algo de gran tamaño se rompió.

―No te atrevas a sermonearme, maldito anciano, y menos con cosas que no te incumben ―escupió el demonio perro, venenoso.

―¡Claro que me incumben, niño inmaduro! ―gritó el otro, con la voz algo afectada―. Eres el hijo de InuTaisho, pero ahora veo que no eres nada como él. Eres egoísta y cruel, la espada que tu padre te legó nunca tuvo que haberte obedecido. ¡No la mereces, ni a ese arma ni a todas las cosas que te ha dado!

El sonido de un nuevo golpe llenó el tétrico ambiente. Rin no prestaba demasiada atención, aún la última noticia la tenía lo suficientemente aturdida como para poder reparar realmente en alguna otra cosa.

―¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ―preguntó Deshi con dificultad, poco después―. Por más que te desquites conmigo, nada cambiará. ¿Estás molesto porque sabes que tengo la razón?

―Tienes suerte de que te necesite con vida, sino ya te habría matado con mis propias manos ―siseó peligrosamente Sesshomaru―. No me importa lo unidos que hayan sido tú y mi padre, él no está aquí y tienes que aprender tu lugar, ¿te quedó claro?

El otro no respondió nada, pero Rin, pese a su malestar, pudo sentir claramente la tensión que rodeaba a ambos hombres.

―Cúrala. Sin importar lo que cueste, cúrala ―le ordenó fríamente el youkai de cabello blanco, ligeramente más calmado.

―¿Quiere que intente recuperar también su capacidad reproductiva, _señor_, o prefiere que la elimine de una vez? ―sin importar lo intimidante que fuese el Daiyoukai, el anciano no se había dejado acobardar por él. Definitivamente era un hombre muy valiente.

―Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer para recuperar su salud . Y asegúrate de que no sufra.

―No, de eso ya se encargó _usted_ ―murmuró Deshi, y por alguna razón, Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Luego de un corto silencio, la puerta corrediza se abrió y cerró con un golpe seco, dejando nuevamente la habitación sumida en un lúgubre mutismo.

Al saberse sola, Rin notó que ya había recuperado la movilidad y capacidad del habla. Aunque la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y sentía un inmenso peso en el pecho. Quizás lo que la había paralizado no era más que su pánico. Comenzó a llorar entrecortadamente, sin siquiera pensar en disimular. ¿Para qué? ¿A quién podría importarle?

Ojalá todo eso no se tratase más que de una pesadilla. Una muy cruel. Se despertaría de buen grado al saber que nada de lo que acababa de oír era cierto. Llevó las temblorosas manos a su vientre, tanteándolo torpemente. Todo ahí adentro estaba muerto… Muerto y destrozado. Se lo habían arrancado de una manera tan atroz…

―Veo que el sedante ha dejado de hacer efecto ―habló la voz del anciano, sacándola de su trance―. Te has despertado varias veces mientras te examinaba, por lo que tuve que dormirte. Pensé que duraría un poco más… ―suspiró con pesadez― Lo siento tanto, jovencita… no quería que escucharas todo eso.

Probó abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que consiguió despegar sus párpados. Pese a la poca luz de la recámara ―gracias a la hoguera moribunda―, sintió un poco de escozor al tratar de enfocar la vista. Poco a poco, las imágenes se le fueron haciendo más nítidas hasta que logró distinguir al hombre que había escuchado un poco antes.

El youkai le sonrió amablemente, separándose de su lecho para darle más espacio. Rin no tardó en fijarse en sus extraños ojos: la esclerótica negra, el iris rojo y las pupilas blancas. Era un anciano, como había pensado, y sus extrañas ropas de color verde y dorado dejaban en claro que no era de la región. Poco después, conforme su vista se acostumbraba, notó que tenía una seria magulladura en su mejilla, y la sangre de su nariz se perdía bajo su fina barba canosa.

―Mi nieta me habló mucho sobre ti. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

Las arrugas en las facciones del demonio se hundieron cuando hizo una mueca de fracaso, otorgándole más años de los que aparentaba.

―Entonces… es verdad que no podré… ―comenzó a respirar a gran velocidad, incapaz de continuar. Las palabras no podían terminar de salir de su boca. Le dolía hasta el sólo hecho de pensarlas.

―Haré todo lo posible para que te recuperes, pero hay… pocas posibilidades de que puedas quedar encinta de nuevo. Lo lamento.

Aquel señor parecía ser sincero. Realmente daba la impresión de que se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle… pero en ese momento no contaba con las fuerzas para hacerlo.

―¿Por qué…? No es justo… no es justo… ―comenzó a sollozar quedamente, abrazando aún más su abdomen. Se sentía tan indefensa… como si ya nada en el mundo pudiese hacerla sentir bien de nuevo―. Ojalá nunca hubiera venido, nada de esto habría pasado si yo no… Es culpa mía… es culpa mía…

―No es tu culpa, jovencita ―le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Aún su disgusto anterior prevalecía―. Prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para sanarte, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte para que lo logremos. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Pero no importaba lo que Deshi le dijera, no existían palabras que pudiesen animarla en ese momento. Nada… nada podía ser como antes.

Su débil llanto continuó por mucho tiempo, resonando en las paredes incansablemente, hasta que el agotamiento la venció, y cayó dormida sin mayor remedio, aún sollozando débilmente, tratando de convencerse de que nada de eso era real. El youkai se había quedado con ella, acompañándola en silencio mientras apretaba protectoramente una mano entorno a su hombro para brindarle algo de calma. No podría lograrlo por mayor que fuera su empeño, pero quería dejarle claro que quería ayudarla. La pobre estaba desolada, y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era algo de apoyo. Le recordaba tanto a su querida hija…

Finalmente salió, muy tarde en la noche, luego de asegurarse de que la chica estuviese profundamente dormida. Se lamentó de no poder resguardarla de las seguras pesadillas que la acompañarían, pero no había nada más que él pudiese hacer.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse justo a unos pocos metros de la puerta con el amo del castillo, apoyado en la pared al lado de la entrada de la recámara, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Si no lo conociera, diría que él también estaba dormido.

El anciano no dijo nada, ni se atrevió a mirarlo cuando le pasó por al lado, asegurándose de que su enfado fuese notable, alzando su rostro magullado con dignidad. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que, a pesar de intentar convencerse de lo contrario, el Daiyoukai permanecería en ese lugar por muchas horas más. No daba la impresión de querer mover ni un músculo por ninguna razón.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, Deshi se habría equivocado al afirmar que conocía sus verdaderas intenciones.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Creo que ahora sí se puede decir: "Mieeeerda". Algunas de ustedes lo esperaban, algunas otras no. Dos abortos y casi segura esterilidad, nada fácil de digerir para una mujer tan joven como Rin. De verdad, pobrecilla… ¿Pero quién demonios le pudo haber hecho eso a una niña tan buena como ella? Tendrán que esperar un poco más para saberlo, lamentablemente.

¡Qué situación tan tensa! El viejo Deshi tiene agallas, que de eso no quepa ni la menor duda. Es un tipo que no teme enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, aunque su vida corra peligro. Sujeto interesante, indagaremos en él más adelante, y también en sus razones para querer ayudar a Rin. Aunque tuvo mucha suerte de que Sessho no lo matara, porque pudo haberlo hecho muy fácilmente. Tendrá que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora, ya que todos saben que el Lord no es alguien dado a perdonar y hacer oídos sordos a comentarios como los que hizo Deshi. ¡Y por como está ahora, que no quepan dudas! Uy, cuando pille a la sombra misteriosa… Oh, por cierto, ¿alguien se esperaba que Nagi fuera híbrida? Apuesto a que no xD Ahora sabemos por qué tiene malos tratos en el castillo, al menos. Giros, giros de trama _everywhere._

¡Uuff, la cosa está que arde! Pero esto no termina aquí, no señor, Rin tiene todavía unas cuantas pruebas que superar, y Sesshomaru también. Para variar, porque todavía no se sabe exactamente qué es lo que le ocurre con respecto a Rin para actuar así. Al menos sí está preocupado por ella, y si no lo creen, pues créanlo. Claro que nunca lo dirá abiertamente, pero es notable. Aunque… ¿está inquieto solamente por la salud de la muchacha o hay alguna otra razón? Se los dejo para que reflexionen esta semana xD

Y con esto cerramos la entrega de hoy, damas y… damas, porque no estoy segura de que hayan chicos leyendo esto. Si hay alguno, que dé un paso al frente xD Gracias a las valientes que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado: **Okashira janet, Suilen, Akhera, Rosy, Serena tsukino chiba, Anmar, LauAkiko, Yoko-zuki10, Black urora, Sara, Helena, Seras, Annprix1, Queen Scarlett, Ginny chan, Hechicera, Neryssa** y **Zhishasu-negrita**. Se los agradezco mucho, espero que puedan decirme qué les pareció este capítulo.

¡Hasta el jueves y que tengan un buen inicio de semana!


	17. Oscuridad total

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

...

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**17.** Oscuridad total

―Rin… ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? ―le preguntó Nagi, pero ella no respondió. La hanyou intentó consolarla pasándole una mano suavemente por la espalda, haciendo círculos. No, no surtía efecto―. Tienes cinco días enteros encerrada aquí. Necesitas salir, que te dé un poco el aire. No es sano que te mantengas así…

La humana bajó la cabeza todavía más, cerrando los ojos. Era una negativa.

―Al menos come algo, por favor. Apenas te has alimentado en todo este tiempo, así nunca te recuperarás.

_No me importa… ya no me importa._

Nagi resopló resignada, dejando la mano en un solo punto de su espalda. Tenía toda esa cantidad de tiempo intentando animarla, o al menos intentando hacer que comiera un poco. Pero siempre se negaba a todo. Sólo comía cuando su abuelo se lo pedía, mezclando medicamentos con los alimentos. Parecía que Rin había abandonado toda voluntad de vivir y se limitaba a quedarse en su recámara, sin apenas moverse.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y secos de tanto llorar, y la mortecina palidez de su piel aún la acompañaba. Estaba atrapada en una profunda depresión, y Nagi no tenía idea de cómo sacarla de ahí antes de que la consumiera por completo.

Debía darle tiempo y espacio, le había dicho su abuelo. Aquello era como soportar la pérdida de un ser querido: primero uno se niega a aceptarlo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, se da cuenta que tiene que seguir adelante. Y Rin tenía que superarlo tarde o temprano, sin importar cuánto le costara hacerlo.

―¿Sabes? Hoy me he encontrado de nuevo con Kenta. Está muy preocupado por ti, y dijo que quería venir a verte. Creo que tiene miedo de que el amo lo encuentre y le haga algo, pero aún así está decidido a acompañarte. Es un buen niño ―le dijo, soltando la bandeja con la comida y sentándose a su lado, aún sin retirar la mano de su espalda―. Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado un lugar más seguro en el que trabajar. Y es muy adorable, creo que lo adoptaré como mi hermanito. Siempre quise un hermano menor.

Rin ni se inmutó, como siempre y le desesperaba verla así. Pero pese a su frustración, Nagi insistió:

―Mi abuelo me ha dicho que el tratamiento te está mejorando un montón, aunque le preocupa que estés tan delgada. Tiene grandes esperanzas de que puedas quedar encinta de nuevo, porque nota bastantes avances. Yo sé que todo saldrá bien. Y atraparán pronto a los responsables de todo este embrollo, no te preocupes. El amo ha estado ocupado buscándolos. Está iracundo y ha amenazado a todo el mundo para que entreguen a los culpables, pero… también lo veo preocupado. ¿Sabías que se pasa horas en la madrugada fuera de tu recámara? A pesar de lo que sientas ahora, creo que te aprecia mucho.

Aquello sí había logrado surtirle efecto a la chica humana, quien levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando la puerta como si esperase comprobar que lo que decía Nagi era cierto. Pronto regresó a su posición inicial, apretando los labios con tristeza.

Era tan doloroso verla así… pero la herida era muy fresca, aún necesitaba más tiempo para sanar, y dentro de poco, los ánimos le regresarían y sería la de antes. Eso era lo que quería pensar, por lo menos.

La dejó sola al cabo de un rato, llevándose la bandeja intacta salvo por una jarra de agua. No quería que estuviese sin compañía, pero debía entender que también necesitaba estar sola para tranquilizarse, no podía forzarla a nada.

Al salir, no se le pasó por alto que el Daiyoukai estaba ahí. Era de mañana, así que no esperaba encontrárselo todavía a las afueras de la recámara, recostado contra la pared. Puso especial interés en la rebosante fuente que Nagi llevaba entre los brazos, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo al verla pasar.

Lo último que vio la chica fue la larga estola del demonio flotar tras él mientras entraba a la habitación de Rin.

…

Todavía estaba encogida sobre sí misma contra la pared, abrazando su vientre. Lo tenía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y ya ni notaba el entumecimiento en sus músculos. A decir verdad, no sentía nada que no fuese algo realmente malo.

Si tan sólo se hubiese quedado en la aldea… si hubiera sabido interpretar mejor las cosas, o si fuese un poco más lista, se habría ahorrado todo lo que vivía en el presente. El no marcharse cuando tuvo la oportunidad había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho. Podría estar ahora mismo en un sitio lejano, fuera de las preocupaciones que la carcomían en ese instante.

No. Lo más estúpido había sido enamorarse de él y demostrarle su cariño. Entregársele sin resistencia y aceptar con una sonrisa lo que hiciese con ella. Y también… creer que las cosas podían cambiar para mejor, que él podía ser diferente. No sólo había arruinado su cuerpo, sino que le había dejado en bandeja de plata su corazón para que lo destrozara a voluntad.

Y él estaba ahí, lo sabía. Según las palabras de su amiga, siempre estaba afuera de su recámara, pero ésa era la primera vez que entraba. Podía sentirlo de alguna manera, ahí parado en la oscuridad, simplemente mirándola ¿Qué querría? ¿Volver a las viejas costumbres? ¿O sólo recordarle que eso era lo que los híbridos merecían?

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando…

Pese a estar con la vista perdida en algún sitio indefinido entre su regazo, supo que estaba arrodillado a poca distancia de ella, con una mano extendida hacia su rostro. Sintió entonces una caricia muy leve en su mejilla izquierda, como si aquellos dedos tuviesen miedo de lastimarla con el más simple roce. El demonio retiró algunos cabellos de su cara, colocándolos tras su oreja y, lentamente, pegó su frente a la de Rin, que todavía estaba bastante fría. Su mano se cerró un poco más en torno a su mandíbula, queriendo tener menos distancia entre ambos.

Pero ella no quería comenzar de nuevo. No quería volver a caer, por más gentil que fuera él ahora… ¿No se daba cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde? Estaba muy cansada como para lidiar con eso una vez más.

―No… otra vez no… ―dijo débilmente, con la voz rota y afectada por la cantidad de llantos.

―Rin…

―¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí ahora? ―le preguntó. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Rin aprovechó su pasmo para alejarse lo más posible de él, rompiendo el contacto que los unía― ¿N-no está satisfecho? No hay n-nada que pueda ensuciar su legado… Era eso lo que quería, ¿verdad? ―hizo una corta pausa, en la que sólo se escucharon sus entrecortados sollozos, cargados de una pena que jamás había pensado que podía existir. Se retrajo como pudo, apegándose más a la pared. No se sentía capaz de soportar su tacto otra vez, por más sutil que fuera―. Ya no queda… nada más que pueda tomar de mí…

―Rin, escúchame ―el demonio intentó acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero la chica comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, como si luchara por retener aire y no lo consiguiera.

―No. Y-ya fue suficiente… ―dijo―. Por favor, ya no más… ya no más…

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se desprendieran de sus pestañas y recorrieran el bien conocido camino por sus mejillas. Apretó los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su abdomen, como si quisiera protegerse de él. Pero nada podía conseguir eso, ¿cierto? Y pensar que una vez se había prometido que él no la volvería a ver llorar… Llevó una mano a su rostro, escondiéndolo. Debía evitar sucumbir ante el impulso de verlo, porque sabía que le dolería. Sencillamente ya no quería saber nada más de él, sin importar lo que su corazón siguiera sintiendo.

El youkai se le quedó observando largamente, sin hacer nada más que escuchar aquellos lamentos tan profundos que parecían como si cualquier rastro de su antigua alegría se hubiera desvanecido bajo mil años de desgracias. Sin que ella pudiera apreciarlo, cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las filosas garras en las palmas. Poco después se marchó, sin decirle absolutamente nada más. El llanto de Rin cobró más fuerza al darse cuenta que había sido el final para ambos. Ya no quedaba nada… él se había encargado de hacerlo añicos.

…

―¿Cómo sigue?

―Mal. No quiere hablar, no quiere comer… abuelo, ¿y si nunca se recupera? Mamá nunca pudo recuperarse de la muerte de papá.

―Esto es diferente, Nagi.

―¿Pero cómo? Es tan cruel… y justo cuando creí que hasta comenzaban a quererse…

Deshi resopló con disgusto y continuó haciendo trizas los ingredientes que tenía en el mortero. Afortunadamente, la cocina estaba vacía a esas horas y podían hablar con total libertad.

―Sesshomaru nunca cambiará, eso que te quede claro. Nunca me agradó que protegiese a una niña humana, porque me hacía la idea de para qué podría utilizarla después… ―el demonio detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó viendo la mezcla―. Ojalá su padre estuviese aquí, él arreglaría todo.

―Abuelo, no podemos saber con certeza qué ocurría entre ellos. A mí sí me parece que está genuinamente preocupado por Rin, se le nota. Y tampoco has visto cómo se comportaban antes, se veían tan… felices.

―No es más que un engaño ―refutó el anciano, vertiendo el fino polvillo en una taza humeante―. Le preocupa ahora, o aparenta hacerlo, pero ya verás que en cuanto se recupere no tardará en volver a lo mismo. Lo que esa pobre niña ha tenido que aguantar…

―No pareces tener mucha fe en las personas ―murmuró Nagi, cruzándose de brazos.

―En las personas sí, pero en él no y ya lo sabes. Es que no lo conoces, Nagi. Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Lo conozco desde que era un niño y sé de lo que es capaz.

La chica se resignó, haciendo un gesto de derrota con las manos. Deshi era demasiado terco, no tenía caso discutir con él. Oh, pero había otra cosa que no sabía…

―Cuando venía hacia acá lo vi entrar en su recámara. No sé qué piensas que hace tantas horas apoyado contra la pared, pero de verdad se ve angustiado. Y siempre me mira de una manera extraña, como si me exigiera buenas noticias. Te digo que está preocupado, ¡si no, no se quedaría ahí tanto tiempo!

―¡Bah! ―Deshi tomó una pequeña bandeja de madera y colocó la taza y un cuenco con un viscoso contenido amarillento y caminó hasta la salida de las cocinas―. Crees lo que quieres creer. Pero si de verdad se preocupara por la humana, jamás le hubiera puesto una mano encima.

Aún frunciendo el entrecejo, el anciano youkai llegó hasta el cuarto de la muchacha que atendía con especial cuidado. Sesshomaru ya no estaba por ningún lado, así que optó por cambiar su cara de enfado por una mucho más suave, para verse mejor ante Rin, y entró sigilosamente, acostumbrado ya a la penumbra de la estancia.

―Hora de los brebajes que saben a rayos, Rin ―le dijo amablemente, encontrándola en la misma posición de siempre. Le daba tanta pena… parecía una muñeca de trapo abandonada a su suerte―. Vamos, enderézate. ¿No quieres recuperarte ya?

Rin alzó momentáneamente la mirada, encontrándose con el abuelo de Nagi de frente. Pese a sus facciones cansadas, parecía esforzarse por dedicarle un aspecto alegre con el único propósito de animarla. Sus extraños ojos la miraban con paciencia, pidiéndole mudamente que le hiciera caso.

La chica soltó una exhalación cargada de tristeza, obedeciéndolo en el acto. A él no podía ignorarlo, simplemente le era imposible. Aceptó ―sin demasiado entusiasmo― el cuenco con la sustancia espesa y olorosa, aquella que, según le había dicho, le haría contrarrestar mejor que ninguna otra cosa los efectos de la droga, ayudando que su cuerpo se recuperase poco a poco. El contenido de la taza no era más que una bebida para restablecer sus niveles de sangre a la normalidad.

Le había explicado con anterioridad, cuando aún pasaba largas horas de ininterrumpido llanto, que los quistes que le habían producido aquel terrible dolor estaban llenos de sangre, aquella misma que intentaban restaurar y parecían ser la causa de su agotamiento y baja temperatura. Hacerlos desaparecer de la forma natural era un proceso por el que ya estaba pasando. Tenía que recibir tratamiento físico, que consistía en la energía curativa de Deshi, concentrada en su mano y expresándose como un resplandor rojo y cálido, recorriéndole el área afectada para hacerlos reducir su tamaño considerablemente. Al menos gracias a la cantidad de medicamentos que le proporcionaban no era algo que le doliese demasiado y podía enfrentarse a todo el proceso sin muchas dificultades. El verdadero problema estaba situado en lugares que ninguna medicina podía sanar.

―¿Sabes una cosa? Me recuerdas a mi hija, Lixue ―Deshi logró sacarla de sus pensamientos instantáneamente. Tenía una habilidad muy inusual para captar su atención. Removió el contenido de la taza con un palillo y continuó―. Sé que nunca antes de esto me habías visto, pero yo sí lo había hecho. Cuando llegaste al palacio estabas tan feliz, no podías quedarte quieta, siempre te veía corretear por todos lados, explorando… Lixue era así, siempre llena de vida.

La humana sintió una punzada al recordar cómo había sido su comportamiento antes. Tan despreocupado…

―¿Y qué… qué le ocurrió? ―preguntó tímidamente Rin.

―No podría decírtelo sin antes contarte una historia. ¿Te molesta que lo haga? Así te distraes un poco.

Rin asintió quedamente, obligándose a terminar de tomar el potaje amarillento y a recostarse para iniciar la _terapia_. Siempre que se veían, Deshi le hablaba sobre todo tipo de cosas, desde su antigua vida en China, su tierra natal, hasta cómo había conocido a su esposa ya difunta. Pero aún no le había explicado cómo había terminado en ese palacio, al servicio de un Daiyoukai que detestaba a más no poder. Aunque sí le había comentado ligeramente su amistad con InuTaisho, así que la cosa debía iniciar por ahí.

De cualquier manera, escuchar sus historias siempre lograba sacarla momentáneamente de su situación, aunque al principio se negase a prestar atención. Ahora aquel amable anciano era lo único que conseguía tranquilizarla.

Rin retiró su obi lentamente, exponiendo la piel de su vientre y recostándose para comenzar a sentir cómo la energía del youkai comenzaba a enviarle ondas de calor hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sentía unas pequeñas agujas presionándole el abdomen por dentro, pero como ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada, sólo hizo una mueca con el rostro para evitar quejarse.

―Verás, cuando aún vivía en China, un milenio atrás, conocí al Comandante InuTaisho, que estaba en uno de sus incontables viajes por mi país ―le dijo, tratando de enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran las incómodas punzadas―. ¡Qué hombre tan asombroso! Diestro en combate como nadie podrá serlo jamás, y con un alma llena de generosidad. Nunca habrá nadie como él, estoy seguro. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento al conocernos, como es natural. Ambos éramos jóvenes y estábamos ansiosos por poner a prueba nuestros poderes. Pero nunca fui un rival para él. Y cuando me derrotó, no acabó con mi vida como lo habría hecho otro demonio, sino que me tendió la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie. ¡No pude entender cómo podía existir alguien así, tan confiado y noble! Pronto nos hicimos amigos y aprendimos mucho del otro, no puedes imaginarte cuánto. Hasta que finalmente me convenció para dejar mi tierra junto con mi esposa y mi primer hijo, ya que en esa época las guerras eran mucho peores que las de ahora.

»Así que vinimos aquí, a su palacio, donde me puso a cargo de la medicina. Tenía vastos conocimientos sobre el tema, te podrás imaginar ―rió cariñosamente, seguramente recordando―, y mi tarea era enseñarle a su gente todo lo que sabía. Es una pena que las cualidades de mis ojos no puedan ser enseñadas, pero aún así di lo mejor de mí ―dijo. Le había dicho con anterioridad que sus ojos tenían el poder de, literalmente, ver a través de los objetos sólidos, y él los había entrenado lo bastante bien como para poder utilizarlos para identificar enfermedades, tumores o simples males que afectan a un cuerpo―. Lixue, mi sexta hija y la última, nació en este lugar. Era tan bella… la única niña luego de cinco varones, así que es natural que la adule. Y ella, aún siendo adulta, se comportaba como tú lo hacías. Saltaba, hacía piruetas, corría por todas partes. Siempre tan alegre… aunque se llevaba muy mal con su madre, por alguna razón. Ambas parecían ser completamente incompatibles, y siempre peleaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Pero eso no impidió que Lixue viviera del modo en el que ella quería.

»Hasta que pasó algo que lo cambió todo ―agregó Deshi, alicaído. Hizo una leve presión justo sobre el ombligo de Rin, sacándole un pequeño espasmo―. Ella desapareció. No la buscamos al principio, porque era muy normal que se fuera y regresara a las pocas semanas. Pero cuando los meses corrieron, no pudimos soportarlo más y salimos en su búsqueda.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―apremió Rin encogidamente luego de un corto silencio.

―La encontramos, claro, pero no fue lo que esperábamos. Se había emparejado con un samurái, un humano. No tienes idea de lo mucho que enfureció Ju-Ming. Ella les tenía especial aversión a los seres humanos y el ver a su hija rebelde con uno logró finalmente terminar los escasos tratos que ambas llevaban. Mi esposa nunca quiso ver a los nietos hanyou que nacieron en los siguientes años, y terminó muriendo poco después… llena de remordimiento ―Deshi suspiró con pesadez, marcando una nueva pausa―. Siempre intentaba hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero… nunca me escuchó. Es muy triste, ¿sabes? Era su única hija, tuvo que haberla apoyado aún cuando le costara. Lixue se sintió devastada hasta mucho después de su muerte, porque a pesar de todo, seguía apreciándola, y le dolió mucho la forma en la que terminaron las cosas entre ellas.

»Pero mi hija tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse: su marido y sus hijos. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, Lixue se dio cuenta de que a su esposo no le quedaba mucho tiempo debido a su condición mortal. Nagi fue la última en nacer y justamente una década después murió Sousuke, mi yerno. Lixue le siguió poco después; no pudo soportar mucho tiempo sin estar con él, así que dejó que la pena la consumiera hasta matarla.

Deshi formó una abatida mueca, bajando considerablemente la mirada. Rin estaba tan absorta en la historia que se había olvidado por completo de todo lo demás. Posó una mano en el antebrazo del demonio como muestra de consuelo, y él la miró tristemente. El anciano reanudó los movimientos circulares que mantenía en su vientre.

―Nagi ha estado conmigo desde entonces, no podía pedirle a sus hermanos que se encargaran de ella. Todos ya tenían sus vidas formadas en lugares muy lejanos y Nagi nunca quiso ser una carga para ninguno. Puede ser muy madura en algunos temas, pero todavía le queda mucho por aprender. No quiere irse del palacio aunque la desprecien por ser una hanyou ―Deshi se encogió de hombros, aseverando la mueca que ya traía en el rostro―. Sé que tiene miedo de enfrentarse al mundo ella sola, y se queda aquí solamente porque no conoce nada mejor. Es una niña encantadora y la adoro con todo mi corazón, pero vive llena de temores. No quiero forzarla a nada porque sé que se asustaría aún más, por lo que sólo me queda apoyarla. No quiero que le suceda nada malo jamás, pero temo que… por su temor al mundo exterior, nunca pueda vivir plenamente.

»En cambio, tú, cuando te vi… pude ver a mi pequeña Lixue corriendo y jugando. Tienes un espíritu como el suyo, ¿sabes? Una libertad innata, aunque ahora mismo te cueste verla.

Los ojos de Rin se habían empañado nuevamente por aquellas palabras tan bonitas, conmovida. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse mal por su amiga. Casi sentía como si su abuelo la opacara para hacerla quedar bien a ella.

―Nagi nunca me dijo… que era hanyou ―exclamó calladamente, mirando hacia el techo.

―No le gusta decirlo, ni tampoco le agrada mucho interactuar con las demás personas, aunque nunca ha dado muestras de avergonzarse de sus orígenes. De hecho, está muy orgullosa de sus padres. Pero como todo el mundo le ha hecho daño, ha preferido guardarse esa información para sí misma. Extrañamente, no se rehusó cuando le pedí que viniera aquí, aunque no le agradaran los youkais del personal. Me sorprendió bastante que comprendiera tan rápido la razón por la cual la necesitaba ―la humana lo miró con interrogación, a lo que el demonio chino cambió su semblante a uno un tanto más incómodo―. Le pedí que viniera a vigilarte porque tenía cierto temor a lo que llegara a sucederte. No por los anticonceptivos en sí, más bien en relación al amo Sesshomaru.

Ya el tratamiento había culminado para esas alturas, por lo que Rin se enderezó e intensificó el cuestionamiento de sus ojos castaños.

―¿De… de verdad? ¿Por qué?

Deshi bufó, frotándose las manos.

―Nunca nos llevamos bien. Es demasiado frío, inclusive para tratarse de un demonio. Yo había intentado disuadirlo para que no te diera nada, y hasta le había dicho que te ayudaría a escapar si llegara a ser necesario. Eso lo enfureció muchísimo, por lo que me obligó a prepararte las cosas desde la aldea próxima al palacio, amenazándome con acabar con la vida de Nagi si no le obedecía ―espetó despectivamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada por las cosas que habían sucedido por ella―. Fui muy insensato, lo admito. Pero quizás lo comprenderías si supieras cómo era antes. Y su manera de tratar a los humanos… tú no lo has visto en el pasado, Rin, era algo… no, es mejor que no lo sepas. Fueron sus años de juventud más terribles, donde sólo mataba por el simple hecho de que podía hacerlo. Creo que el único motivo por el que Nagi y yo continuamos aquí es por respeto a los deseos de su padre.

Rin nunca había considerado que el Daiyoukai pudiese ser de esa manera, tan… cruel. Sabía ya que despreciaba a los humanos gracias a la cantidad de veces que el señor Jaken se lo había repetido, pero nunca le había creído debido a la gentileza que siempre le había mostrado en su niñez. Alguien que protege a una pequeña niña humana no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Pero aparentemente, ella también se había equivocado. Ahora era como si la cruda realidad de su personalidad la golpeara, haciéndole recordar que no se trataba más que de un demonio despiadado. Tenía el poder para matarla en cualquier momento, pero había escogido hacerla sufrir de esa manera. La chica resopló disimuladamente. ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de él? Del monstruo más despiadado de todos…

Deshi la vio agachar la cabeza nuevamente y luchar contra los sollozos que se apoderaban de ella, y una punzada lo atacó. Tenía que hacer algo más para evitar su tristeza, ¡nunca antes había llegado tan lejos!

―¿Qué te parece si salimos al patio? Hace un poco de frío, pero el día está bonito ―le ofreció amablemente, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole su mano, luego de un prolongado silencio―. Te hará bien salir, ¿no te parece? Nagi está desesperada por tu encierro, hazlo por ella.

Rin lo observó, vacilante, aún procesando el montón de información que había recibido. ¿Salir? No quería encontrarse con el Daiyoukai, simplemente no quería tener que verlo de nuevo, no por ahora, y menos desde su último encuentro. Aunque le parecía algo tan lejano…

Finalmente aceptó su oferta, con un gran pesar, y también se levantó. No sabía en realidad por qué saldría al patio, simplemente lo hacía para complacer al anciano y a su nieta. No le prestó atención al quejido de sus músculos al caminar y siguió a paso lento y tímido al demonio de larga barba gris. Rin examinó distraídamente su espalda, reparando en que seguramente había sido un hombre alto en su juventud, pero iba tan encorvado que se veía realmente pequeño.

Pensó entonces en el relato de Lixue.

Lo bueno de las historias de Deshi era que siempre la hacían pensar en cosas que no se relacionaban a ella, dejándola sacar una valiosa lección de todo lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué podría decir que había aprendido en aquella oportunidad? Seguramente a no guardar rencores y a dejarlos ir. A buscar la felicidad aún cuando los otros no estuvieran de acuerdo y tratar de vivir plenamente.

¿Lo habría logrado Lixue? Había tenido toda una vida con su esposo e hijos, pero no pudo continuar cuando Sousuke falleció. Entonces concluyó que, si la youkai había sido feliz pese a todas las dificultades, había valido la pena. Porque eso era lo importante, ¿verdad? Hacer el mayor esfuerzo para ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás.

Ojalá la hubiera conocido, estaba segura de que se habrían llevado muy bien. Si continuase con vida, seguramente Nagi no le tendría tanto temor al mundo exterior y se atrevería a buscar su propio camino por su cuenta.

Cuando salieron al patio, una brisa helada los recibió, golpeándolos suavemente en la cara. Recorrió el lugar vacíamente con la mirada, como si su recuerdo fuera algo bastante antiguo que le costara revivir. Había sido un lugar frondoso, verde y exuberante de vida, pero ahora todo estaba marchito y seco gracias a la estación. Pensó con ironía que ella era como ese jardín, pero no supo si, como las plantas que habitaban el sitio, podría recuperar su color en algún futuro.

Tomaron asiento en un banco de piedra, acobijado por la sombra de un frondoso árbol cuyas hojas se resistían a caerse. Rin dirigió su mirada al cielo, encontrándolo de un gris perlado. Pronto comenzaría a nevar.

Llevó las manos a su vientre sin notarlo y lo envolvió con ternura.

_Lo siento… lo siento tanto…_

Se encogió un poco en sí misma, cerca de iniciar nuevamente un sollozo apagado. Todavía no se sentía lista para dejar de llorar.

El youkai estuvo a punto de decirle algo para reconfortarla, pero su intento se vio frustrado por la llegada de su nieta. La hanyou venía corriendo esforzadamente, con un rostro que sólo podía reflejar espanto. El corazón de Rin se aceleró al verla detenerse ante ellos y decirles con la voz interrumpida por las bocanadas de aire que daba para recuperar el aliento:

―Los encontró… están en las cocinas. Está furioso…

―¿De qué hablas, Nagi? ―urgió su abuelo.

―¡De los responsables del envenenamiento de Rin! ¡El amo los encontró!

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡No me maten! *Se esconde* Rayos, creo que tengo una manía por cortar los capítulos en el momento más interesante. Lo siento, por eso, en serio. ¿Pero a que queda impactante éste final de capítulo? xD Descuiden, los recompensaré en el próximo, donde se revelarán bastantes cosas.

¡Pero no nos preocupemos por eso por ahora! Díganme, ¿les ha gustado éste capítulo? Qué bueno que pidieron información sobre Deshi y Nagi, aunque de todas formas ya venía incluida en el paquete. ¿Les gustó el relato de Lixue? Triste pero bonito, crudo y dulce, como la vida misma. Aunque tuvo sus inconvenientes, dio lo mejor de sí por los suyos, aunque, como Izayoi, no pudo continuar sin su marido. ¿Será que entre los seres sobrenaturales y los humanos hay vínculos especiales? Oh, quién sabe… Y pobre Nagi. Es muy buena persona, pero tiene tantas inseguridades… No se preocupen, pronto ganará ese coraje que le falta, y no tardarán en decir "¡Bien hecho, mujer!".

¡Y Sesshomaru! Uuf, corta su participación en éste (los personajes secundarios se llevan el protagonismo hoy xD), pero eso no quiera decir que por eso sea de menos. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho si Rin no hubiera intentado mantenerlo lejos? ¿Creen que eso estuvo bien por parte de ella? Pero sí les diré algo: Rin no es la única que la pasa mal con todo el asunto. Sí, sé que parece difícil de creer, pero les pido que no juzguen a Sesshomaru todavía. Después de todo, aún nos queda mucho que explorar en su terreno. Sólo les diré por ahora que el demonio tiene un capítulo entero dedicado a él, pero todavía le queda un poco más. Paciencia, queridos, paciencia.

¡Oh! Me he llevado una sorpresa bastante grata hoy xD Al parecer sí hay población masculina que lee esto, ¿quién lo diría? Me alegra que se hayan manifestado, me alegró la noche. A **Lorena, Kanda Yuuko, Black urora, Thesesshomaru84, Emiruse, Amafle, Anmar, Yoko-zuki10, Rosy, Velvet Love, L0v3nist, Hadeyn-chan, Hechicera, Tailor Swan, Helena, Annprix1, Keysha, Queen Scarlett, Ginny chan, Mora, Wissh, Sara, Aine, LeslieCaro-sesshytaisho** y **Johan Hunter**, les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomaran la molestia de comentar. En serio, anima mucho leer esos reviews kilométricos, o los que sólo se pasan para hacer acto de presencia, me alegran el día. Si hay alguna observación o consejo, o lo que sea, me gustaría saberlo.

¡Buenos días *o tardes, o noches xD* a todos, y hasta el lunes!


	18. El odio y sus razones

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

...

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**18.** El odio y sus razones

Deshi y Rin se miraron con asombro, y el anciano no tardó en colocar una mano en el hombro femenino con delicadeza mientras se levantaba.

―Vamos, Rin, te llevaré a tu habitación ―le dijo con sigilo.

―No… no, quiero ir ―contradijo la muchacha, poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Nagi y su abuelo intercambiaron miradas interrogantes.

―No creo que debas, Rin…

―Es verdad, esto… no es algo que debas ver ―asintió Nagi―. En serio, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada.

―¡No! Quiero… quiero ver quiénes son, quiero saberlo. Por favor ―les pidió, adolorida―, _necesito_ hacerlo.

Un corto silencio rodeó a los otros dos, que se notaban claramente incómodos. No era recomendable que la chica viese una escena como la que se estaba armando en las cocinas, y menos en su condición tan delicada. Pero sabían que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de conocer a aquellas personas… aunque fuera algo tan horrible. Deshi fue el primero que avanzó, ofreciéndole su brazo como asistencia para caminar, asintiendo resignadamente con la cabeza.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres ver esto? ―preguntó la hanyou. Rin clavó sus cansados ojos castaños en los de ella, llena de decisión.

―Sí. No puedo simplemente… ignorarlo. Estaré bien ―mintió. Nunca podría estar bien de nuevo, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Juntos, los tres comenzaron a caminar con cierto apuro ―incitados por la chica humana― por los pasillos, en dirección a las cocinas. El corazón de Rin latía violentamente contra sus costillas, y mientras apretaba el paso hacía todo lo posible por ignorar el dolor de sus músculos al andar. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero también contrariada. Dentro de poco se encontraría con los que habían truncado sus medicamentos para acabar con su vida y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse. ¿Enojada, asustada, triste? Pero en ese momento no podía entretenerse con una lucha interna, también quería ver a los responsables. Quería ver sus caras y conocer sus razones, aunque una parte de ella se negara a hacerlo.

Vieron una gran concentración de demonios en las puertas, a modo de espectadores. Sirvientes, cocineros, soldados, herreros… sin importar su posición, estaban todos reunidos ahí, muy pendientes de lo que sucedía en el interior.

El anciano youkai y su nieta ayudaron a Rin a abrirse paso entre los integrantes de la multitud, quienes no repararon en ellos en lo más mínimo, por lo que no tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar hasta el umbral.

Y la escena justificaba el tumulto en el exterior.

Entre un montón de cadáveres y muchísima sangre esparcida por toda la estancia, Sesshomaru asía fuertemente a una mujer baja y robusta del rostro, clavándole las garras en la cabeza. Con su otra mano apuntaba a su pecho, haciendo relucir sus garras venenosas.

―Fuiste muy astuta, ¿verdad? Pero no lo suficiente como para escapar de mí ―le espetó el demonio con desprecio―. Ahora tu error te costará la vida.

―¿En serio? ¿Piensa matarme así, sin más? ¡Yo lo creía más listo!

Sesshomaru la estampó fuertemente contra la pared, endureciendo sus facciones.

―¿Quién más participó en esto? Te han delatado solamente a ti, pero sé que hay más de ustedes. Dímelo y te mataré de manera rápida ―le ordenó. Ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia de las personas congregadas a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

―No, no se lo diré. ¿Para qué? De todas formas la humana merece morir, y no dude en que lo hará ―se mofó la mujer. Aparentaba total tranquilidad pese a estar a unos segundos de la muerte, sin mencionar la gravedad de las heridas que tenía.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Esa es la única razón, o es que hay algún otro motivo?

Aunque la mano del Daiyoukai tapase casi toda su cara, la demonio fue capaz de mostrar una ancha sonrisa cruel.

―Usted es la razón ―le respondió―. Se ha vuelto como su padre, ¿no lo había notado? Es una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar. ¡Después de todo, permitió que una humana…!

―Suficiente ―la acalló Sesshomaru, apretando los dientes―. Si no me dices en este instante quién está detrás de todo esto, morirás.

La youkai ni siquiera intentó deshacerse del agarre, sino que se quedó muy quieta y su sonrisa se ensanchó:

―Adelante.

―Como quieras.

―¡NO!

Pero justo cuando Rin corrió hacia él para detenerlo, el Daiyoukai había cerrado los dedos en torno al rostro de la mujer, aplastándolo en el acto, mientras que su otra mano se le había clavado en el pecho. Seguidamente, arrancó la cabeza con un movimiento lento para asegurar su sufrimiento. La pared no tardó en cubrirse de la sangre que emanaba a borbotones de las múltiples heridas.

La chica ni siquiera atinó a cubrirse los ojos y lo vio todo desde una posición demasiado cercana. No había notado que un poco de la sangre también le había caído en el kimono.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con hostilidad, fijándose en ella por primera vez. Rin no consiguió articular palabra, quedándose paralizada por la impresión. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en el cuerpo de la mujer que había sido recientemente asesinada.

El mononoke tiró al suelo los restos de la youkai y se acercó a Rin, quien hizo un ademán para alejarse. Tenía sangre en el rostro, y su mirada estaba perdida en la furia. No podía existir una imagen suya más aterradora.

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso más hacia ella, un grito desgarrador irrumpió en el ambiente.

Tsukune entró corriendo, luego de abrirse paso rudamente entre los espectadores, con una expresión de espanto similar a la de la humana. Se tapó la cara con las manos al llegar hasta los restos de la otra mujer, admirándolo con terror mientras caía de rodillas.

―Sa-Sakae… Tonta, te dije que… oh, ¿por qué no me…? ―pero sus temblorosas palabras nunca terminaron de salir.

Sesshomaru no demoró nada en apresarla por el cuello y estamparla contra el muro de piedra, haciéndolo vibrar. La mujer aullaba de dolor.

―¡Suélteme! ¡Dé-déjeme ir!

―Así que tú también estabas en esto, ¿verdad?

―Señor Sesshomaru, por favor no… no la lastime ―le pidió Rin débilmente, tomándolo del brazo que tenía libre para llamar su atención, y le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

―¿Que no la lastime, dices? Es culpa suya lo que te ha pasado, ¿y me pides que no le haga nada?

―Deténgase ―le seguía diciendo, cerrando los ojos para intentar reprimir su llanto.

No quería más muertes, no quería que nadie más sufriera…Ya había tenido suficiente a lo largo de su vida como para no querer saber nada más al respecto, sean cuales sean las razones, justificadas o no. Pero él no pensaba así.

―Tú, Tsukune ―habló despectivamente el demonio, ignorando a la muchacha―. Me lo dirás todo, ¿te quedó claro? ―su mano se cerró más fuertemente en torno al cuello de la youkai, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle hablar―. Y cuidado con tus palabras. ¿Fuiste tú la que colocó las drogas en la comida de Rin?

Tsukune, quien a diferencia de Sakae sí luchaba para liberarse, respondió forzadamente:

―S-sí… fui yo… fui yo.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Queríamos que… sufriera… por lo que nos hizo…

―¿Qué?

―Nuestro señor… Shishinki… usted acabó con su vida…

Sesshomaru guardó silencio por un momento, simplemente observándola. Shishinki había sido el youkai al que su padre había robado la técnica del Meido Zangetsuha, siendo aniquilado por él unos cuántos años atrás, usando su propio ataque contra él. ¿En serio lo hacían por un sujeto con el que apenas se había encontrado una sola vez?

Para Sesshomaru la existencia de Shishinki había sido más o menos igual a la de Kaijimbo, el hombre que forjó a Tokijin. Aunque al segundo no lo hubiera matado él, su vida había tenido el mismo nulo valor que su otro contrincante.

¿De verdad ese tipo tenía que ver con el envenenamiento de Rin?

―¿Eso es todo? ¿Querían venganza porque tomé la vida de ese imbécil?

Un momento… Si todos a los que asesinó eran siervos de Shishinki, ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta y los aceptó en su palacio? Tsukune tenía ahí más de sesenta años, o eso creía. Había estado sirviendo en la fortaleza por tanto tiempo, ¿y no fue capaz de notar nada raro en ella? Se maldijo mentalmente por su poco cuidado al elegir empleados, prometiéndose ser mucho más cuidadoso para las veces venideras. Si es que las había.

Tsukune le devolvió una mirada llena de ira y exclamó potentemente:

―¡Nuestro señor era más poderoso que usted! ¡Y sólo quería…!

―Matarme a mí por lo que le hizo mi padre, eso ya lo sé ―completó Sesshomaru, fastidiado―. No sé si lo habrán notado, pero maté a Shishinki hace diez años, ¿por qué diablos esperaron tanto para cumplir su supuesta venganza?

―¡Usted no iba a ser nuestra venganza! Queríamos… acabar con toda la estirpe del Comandante Bestia, por… deshonrar a nuestro señor. Sólo esperábamos… el momento adecuado. ¡Él nos envió aquí! Y nosotros… siempre le… seremos fieles.

―¿Y nunca pensaron en enfrentarme directamente, como descendiente suyo que soy? Era más lógico, la humana no tiene nada que ver ―volvió a preguntar él, frunciendo el ceño como si todo el asunto careciera de sentido. Por un momento pensó en Inuyasha y se preguntó si alguien había tratado de matarlo por las mismas razones.

―¡No somos tan tontos! ―espetó la mujer a duras penas―. Sabíamos que no… podíamos vencerlo… por eso es que… decidimos atacarlo donde… más le duele ―el rostro del demonio se contrajo entonces en una mueca de ira. Estaba a punto de matarla―. Teníamos que evitar que… tuviese sus herederos… A toda costa… Era cuestión de tiempo…

Los dientes de Sesshomaru crujieron, y un resplandor rojo invadió sus ojos por un segundo.

―Así que estuvieron alterando las dosis, ¿no es así? ¿Es por eso que Rin estuvo a punto de morir, porque ustedes querían _apresurarse_? ―Tsukune comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente al sentir el veneno de la mano del Daiyoukai consumir la piel de su cuello―. ¡Respóndeme, imbécil!

―S-sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Teníamos q-que… apurarnos! ¡Porque s-sabí-amos que… no tardaría en…! ―Sesshomaru apretó más el agarre.

Pero la mente de Rin estaba todavía un poco atrás, analizando atropelladamente algo que le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

―Eso no te lo pregunté, maldita serpiente ―musitó él, mostrando amenazadoramente los colmillos, como lo haría un animal salvaje―. ¿Quién es la persona que te dio los venenos? Porque esto no partió de aquí, alguien más tuvo que haber participado.

―Un… curandero youkai del norte… también servía a nuestro señor.

―Ya veo. Y supongo que lo hacía con los mismos propósitos que ustedes, ¿no es así?

―Sí… porque merece…

―Cierra la boca.

―¡No! ¡Por favor, no la lastime! ―volvió a suplicar Rin al ver cómo el youkai ejercía más presión.

―Vete de aquí ―le espetó él agresivamente.

―¡No, no lo haré! ―contradijo ella, aferrándose a su brazo libre, estrujando la tela con fuerza―. No me importa lo que diga, no quiero que nadie más tenga que sufrir. Por favor… ya fue suficiente. Ésta no es la manera…

Sesshomaru la miró incrédulo. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿Acaso no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente noble aún en esa situación?

Había acabado cruelmente con la vida de esa cantidad de demonios momentos antes de que ella llegara, con la única razón de que la habían lastimado. Le resultó muy sencillo y rápido, aún cuando quiso otorgarles una muerte lenta y dolorosa, su rabia lo había superado. Que las cosas se salieran tanto de su poder era algo que jamás había considerado, y menos aún había pensado en lo mucho que terminaría afectándolo.

Rin seguía asiéndolo fuertemente de la manga, con sus gruesas lágrimas bajando apresuradamente por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Por ella había llegado tan lejos, por ella era capaz de descuartizar ciegamente y cobrar venganza, pero parecía ser lo último que la pequeña humana quería que hiciera.

―Rin, deja de ser tan estúpida y lárgate ―le advirtió con ese tono tan amenazante―. Si no fuera por esta mujer y todos los imbéciles que he matado, no habrías estado a punto de morir.

―¡Si usted nunca me hubiera hecho nada, esto no habría pasado! ―espetó la chica con dolor. Un dejo de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro masculino. Rin respiró entrecortadamente, bajando la vista y negando un par de veces con la cabeza―. No me iré si no la suelta. Es cierto que es responsable de… lo que me ha sucedido, y merece ser castigada, pero… No puedo soportar la idea de ver a más personas morir. Debe haber otra forma, no todo se tiene que solucionar a golpes. Por favor…, deténgase.

No le importaba lo furioso que estuviera, o lo mucho que la amenazara, esta vez no daría el brazo a torcer.

―Eres demasiado estúpida. No entiendes absolutamente nada.

―¡Entiendo lo suficiente como para…!

―No, no lo haces ―gruñó él con fuerza―. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que la deje vivir después de lo que te ha hecho?

Rin dio rápidas bocanadas, sintiendo un potente mareo en todo el cuerpo. El olor de la sangre era demasiado pesado hasta para ella. Pero pese a su malestar, no bajó la cara en ningún momento.

―Porque sé que su muerte no solucionará nada. No existe algo que pueda… solucionar esto ―le dijo ella con pesar.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada sin siquiera parpadear.

Finalmente el agarre fue debilitándose hasta que Tsukune tuvo la libertad suficiente como para volver a respirar, siendo impedida solamente por violentas arcadas convertidas en tos. Pero aún así, las garras seguían tomándola firmemente del cuello. Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos ámbar en los de ella, con una expresión que sólo denotaba el más profundo asco.

―Me llevarás con el responsable de todo esto, ahora. Y si no cooperas, reviviré a tu estúpida amante para matarla de una manera mucho más lenta en frente de ti ―le rugió con rencor―. Rin ―dijo, sobresaltándola―, vendrás conmigo. Es una orden.

―¿Qué…?

―¡No, eso no lo voy a permitir! ―saltó el abuelo de Nagi repentinamente, avanzando para separarse de la muchedumbre y darle la espalda a Rin para protegerla. Miraba desafiantemente al Lord―. Está mal de salud, no debe salir de aquí hasta que esté recuperada.

―¿Crees que esto se detiene aquí, imbécil? ¿Te parece que esto es todo lo que harán para tratar de herirla? ―siseó el Daiyoukai, señalando a Tsukune con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ese viejo estúpido pensar que Rin estaría segura en el castillo? Ya habían intentado matarla una vez, y si él se iba, eso podía volver a suceder. No, quería tenerla consigo para cerciorarse de que nadie se le volviera a acercar.

―¡No me importa lo que creas, Sesshomaru!

―¡Abuelo! ―se quejó Nagi, preocupada.

―¡Tú no te metas! ¿Qué te hace creer que estar viajando en invierno la hará mejorar? ¡Está muy débil! Necesita reposo, no ir por el bosque cuando está a punto de nevar, y necesita estar medicada todo el tiempo. ¡Así como está no resistirá nada!

―Aquí no está segura, insensato, y tú también vienes, ¿crees que soy estúpido? ―espetó el demonio de blanco, tensando las garras. Pero Deshi no se intimidaba tan fácilmente.

―¡Y afuera tampoco está segura! ¿No tienes idea de lo mal que está o es que acaso no la puedes ver? ¡Aunque los acompañe, si no tiene el reposo que necesita, nunca se recuperará! Necesita un área cerrada, no el campo abierto cuando está por nevar en cualquier momento. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en su salud, por todos los Dioses!

El demonio de blanco apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una mirada de especial odio a su interlocutor. Rin, en cambio, temblaba como una hoja, sin ningún pensamiento en su mente. Sólo escuchaba, demasiado sorprendida como para siquiera abrir la boca.

―Tú serás responsable de ella. Le llega a suceder algo, y no dudes que te mataré ―decretó el amo del palacio finalmente, luego de un tenso silencio. Deshi alzó la cara en un gesto arrogante, como si le hubiera dicho algo que ya sabía. Sesshomaru habló de nuevo, alzando el tono para hacerse escuchar ante todos los presentes―. Si alguien se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a Rin, sufrirá un destino peor que esa mujer y todos sus seguidores ―señaló el cadáver de Sakae y luego se dirigió específicamente a unos soldados parados en la entrada de la cocina―. Ustedes. Tomarán sus restos y los colocarán en una cámara sellada. En caso de que tenga que cumplir mi amenaza ―le espetó nuevamente a Tsukune.

La muchacha humana aún permanecía inmóvil, con la garganta seca y las rodillas amenazando con hacerla caer en cualquier momento. Pocas veces había visto al mononoke así de furioso, y casi había olvidado lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser. Hasta el ambiente del lugar parecía mucho más pesado y oscuro, como si un espeso velo cubriera todo, privándolo de luz.

Sesshomaru arrojó a Tsukune al suelo y se concentró en Rin, luego de obligar a Deshi a quitarse del medio con una feroz mirada de sus ojos rojos. Ella no podía dejar de verlo con terror, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable sin el cuerpo del anciano adelante y con aquel imponente hombre, salpicado de sangre, a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Nunca supo si Sesshomaru quería decirle algo en ese momento, aunque podía intuirlo gracias a su acercamiento. Parecía intentar transmitirle algo sin el uso de palabras, algo que le era muy difícil de describir. Relajó su cuerpo, desprendiéndose de su temor al verlo dar otro paso hacia ella. No tenía idea de por qué, pero ya no sentía miedo alguno. De nuevo se había quedado hipnotizada por los ojos de su señor, que habían recuperado ya el color dorado. El demonio estaba muy encolerizado, pero su manera de observarla era tan extraña, que _enojo_ sería la última palabra que pasaría por su mente a la hora de describirlo.

La expresión de su rostro se suavizó por completo, y se concentraba únicamente en intentar comprender qué era aquello que quería decirle. Un leve impulso le recorrió el cuerpo, incitándola a aproximarse a él. Había olvidado que hace apenas unas horas le había pedido que no volviera a acercarse a ella. Había acariciado su rostro, y posado la frente sobre la suya con tanta delicadeza… no parecían ser el mismo hombre. Quizás, con algo más de tiempo, la distancia entre ambos se habría cortado definitivamente. Quería… Dioses, quería limpiar la sangre de su rostro. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, de verdad que no. Por un instante simplemente sintió el impulso de decirle que todo estaba bien, quería que se tranquilizara.

El momento fue roto cuando Tsukune hizo el ademán de levantarse, tratando de alzar su torso con los brazos, que parecían incapaces de sostener su propio peso. Un látigo de luz la tomó del cuello, tirándola hacia arriba para que se pusiera en pie.

―Guíame hasta el responsable ―le dijo el demonio, obligándola a caminar.

Pronto los pies de Tsukune se movieron por inercia, haciéndola avanzar pese al temblor de sus rodillas. Y antes de que Rin pudiese asimilarlo todo, ambos ya habían desaparecido.

La cocina se sumió en un silencio mortecino, sólo interrumpido por los soldados reuniendo y levantando los pedazos del cuerpo de Sakae para llevárselos hasta quién sabía dónde.

La multitud fue disolviéndose poco a poco, quedando solamente algunos cuantos que aún contemplaban el charco de sangre y los cadáveres, casi con admiración. También hubo varios que se fijaron en Rin, aún en medio de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de estar a punto de desfallecer.

Deshi y Nagi llegaron pronto a su lado, rodeándole los hombros y empujándola suavemente para sacarla de ahí. Nagi, por primera vez, les dedicaba a todos los presentes una fiera mirada de advertencia. Y si la situación lo hubiese ameritado, no habría dudado en saltar a pelear contra cualquiera que intentara lastimar a su amiga.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**AVISO:** Lo siento, he tenido un montón de dificultades para subir este capítulo, siempre que lo hacía, daba error. Por eso, los que tengan esta historia en alerta, lo siento, mayor cantidad de spam que les habrá llegado xD Pero sigo teniendo problemas con el , nunca me llegan los reviews, ni me anuncia las actualizaciones de las historias que tengo en alerta, ni nada, lo único que me llega al correo son los mensajes privados. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el correo al que debo escribir en este caso? Ya escribí a uno la semana pasada, pero no estoy segura si es el correcto. Muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias.

Uuuufff, qué cosa más intensa xD Sesshomaru tuvo un ligero *gran* descontrol, y se le fue un pelín la mano al masacrar a toda esa gente. Eran como alrededor de quince, sin incluir a Sakae y Tsukune. Uno de ellos dio el silbatazo al no soportar más la presión *ya que recordemos que Sessho estaba hecho una furia amenazando a todo el mundo* y delató a Sakae. Así que Sesshomaru mató a todos los que estaban en las cocinas y dejó a la principal culpable para el final *ya que habían otros cómplices por ahí*. Y como eso no tuve dónde meterlo, se los digo ahora para que no se queden con las dudas xD

¡Tsukune, eh! Alcen la mano todos los que creían/sabían que ella tenía algo que ver. Era tan predecible… que quizás pasaba desapercibida xD Puff… los que hayan dicho que los que habían lastimado a Rin tenían como verdadero objetivo a Sesshomaru, los felicito, tenían razón xD querían acabar con toda la descendencia de InuTaisho, y, aunque Rin estuviera medicada, les parecía que tarde o temprano, _algo_ iba a pasar ahí. ¿Estarían equivocados? Se los dejo como tarea. Uh, ¿qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Rin estará realmente segura ahí, o habrá sido un error dejarla en el palacio? Aunque Deshi tiene razón, la pobre no aguantaría mucho con ese estado de salud que tiene y el insensato habría sido Sesshomaru por llevársela con él.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la entrega de hoy, y me disculpo por haberlo dejado tan corto, pero quería solamente enmarcar esta escena. Si tienen alguna observación, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

Gracias especiales a **Black urora, Ginny chan, Lorena, Rosy, Kanda, Helena, Sara, Yoko-Zuki10, Sayuri08, Hechicera, Anniprix1, Relenavivi, LauAkiko, Anmar, Velvet Love, LeslieCaro-sesshytaisho, Mora **y **Ro Itako 27** por comentar en el capítulo pasado. Me encanta cuando dejan reviews tan largos xD en serio, entusiasma mucho ver que les gusta la historia lo suficiente como para comentar tanto.

¡Hasta el jueves, queridos míos!


	19. Saliendo del abismo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**19.** Saliendo del abismo

…

_¿Crees que las mariposas puedan sus alas recuperar?  
>Claro que pueden, pero sólo si saben dónde buscar.<br>Aférrate a ellas y no temas haber olvidado volar,  
>ya que no queda mucho para que los vientos se alcen una vez más.<em>

…

La situación en el palacio aún estaba muy tensa, por lo que Nagi y Deshi le recomendaron que se mantuviera protegida ente las paredes de su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque a la chica no le importaba mucho, de todas formas no se sentía con ánimos de salir.

El demonio y la hanyou estaban empeñados en mantenerla a salvo, pues creían que pese a las claras advertencias del Daiyoukai sobre mantenerse alejados de ella, muchos youkais del personal le guardaban el suficiente rencor como para querer romper las órdenes de su líder, y no querían arriesgarse a que le hicieran nada más.

Nagi se encargaba personalmente de preparar todas sus comidas ―que Rin apenas tocaba gracias a su nulo apetito―, desconfiando plenamente de las otras mujeres de las cocinas. Después de todo, ellas debían estar más enojadas que nadie, ya que Sakae era una de sus compañeras y a pesar de sus malas intenciones con el Lord del Oeste, parecían preferirla sobre la chica humana.

La joven sirvienta hacía oídos sordos sobre cualquier tontería que murmuraban sobre Rin o ella misma, donde las llamaban de mil maneras. No tenía que demostrarles que eso le afectaba, su prioridad era el bienestar de su amiga. Al menos esas mujeres no se le acercaban en lo más mínimo, dándole completa libertad de hacer lo que necesitaba sin que alguna se lo impidiera. El terror por su señor parecía superar el odio que sentían hacia los humanos e híbridos.

¡Bah! Mejor para ella. Mientras más alejadas permanecieran de sus asuntos, más fácil podía cumplirlos. Un montón de viejas amargadas de lenguas venenosas no tenían por qué complicarle nada.

Nagi no se había dado cuenta, pero toda aquella situación estaba sacándole a relucir un coraje que nunca supo que tenía. Si debía proteger a su amiga era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, cosa que jamás se le había pasado por la mente en otras circunstancias. Ya no tenía miedo. No tenía caso tenerlo, de todas formas, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿de qué servía acobardarse? De nada, sólo marcaba su debilidad ante los demás, que era lo último que deseaba, y por esa sencilla razón había decidido finalmente dejar de lado su carácter sumiso y asumir una posición muy diferente.

Nadie las volvería a lastimar, ni a Rin ni a ella misma, y eso era una promesa.

―Todavía no entiendo cómo es que la humana sigue aquí. ¡Si el amo no lo hubiese ordenado, ya nos habríamos librado de ella! ―comentó una cocinera a la otra, en voz suficientemente alta como para que la oyeran Deshi y Nagi, que preparaban los medicamentos del día.

―Al menos ahora no podrá ensuciar su estirpe con híbridos. Es una pena que Sakae tuviese que dar su vida para eso.

―Tienes razón. Sus intenciones no fueron en vano. Ahora que la _perra_ del amo no puede gestar podemos estar más tranquilos.

―¿Qué es lo que pretende al conservarla? ¡Como si valiera algo!

―Lo sé, ¿y viste cómo se detuvo cuando ella se lo ordenó? Si me lo preguntas a mí, diría que esa humana horrible le ha hecho algo. ¡El amo ni siquiera intentó matarla por su atrevimiento! En cambio, la forma en la que acabó con Sakae y amenazó a Tsukune… ¡ellas le hicieron un favor!

―¡Malditas brujas! ―espetó Nagi a su abuelo, también en voz alta―. Hablan de esa manera porque el amo Sesshomaru no está, pero si él las oyera no tardaría en hacerles lo mismo que a la estúpida de Sakae. ¡Ojalá regrese pronto, para que les tuerza el pescuezo!

―¡Nagi! ―la reprendió su abuelo. Él también estaba de malhumor por culpa de esas viejas arpías, pero había decidido tratar de ignorar sus comentarios. Aunque no le faltaban las ganas para darles a cada una un bien merecido golpe. Los demás presentes dejaron de lado sus labores para centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo entre esas cuatro personas. Varios de los cocineros miraban a Nagi con interés, como si la animasen a continuar.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Se creen muy valientes porque hablan mal de una chica que no tiene la culpa de nada, aún cuando ella vale mil veces más que cualquiera de éstas perversas brujas. ¡Se creen hasta con el derecho de criticarla! Me alegro mucho que Sakae esté muerta, y si fuera por mí, ustedes no tardarían en seguirla.

―¡Pero cómo te atreves, sucia hanyou! ―le gritó una de las aludidas, golpeando la mesa en la que trabajaba con un paño de limpieza.

―Pues mírame cómo lo hago. Intenta hacerle algo a Rin y el amo te hará pedazos, no lo dudes. Y si él no lo hace, lo haré yo.

―¡Eres una…!

―Espera, espera, es que me importa mucho lo que vayas a decirme, debe ser fascinante. Metete tus asquerosos comentarios en donde te quepan, imbécil. Vámonos, abuelo ―algunas personas rieron disimuladamente ante la cara de asombro de la otra youkai, y un par de hombres murmuraron un "Bien hecho" entre ellos. Nagi tomó la bandeja entre sus brazos y salió caminando orgullosamente, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Su abuelo todavía la miraba anonadado mientras recorrían los pasillos, sin poderse creer lo que había pasado. Antes de que la chica abandonara la sala, la vieja Yuyuko asintió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle su apoyo.

―Tienes que ser un poco más prudente, Nagi, o pueden tomarla contigo también ―le advirtió entonces cuando ya estaban a medio camino, y las ya no tan disimuladas burlas hacia las agresoras por parte del resto del personal habían quedado atrás.

―¡Mira quién lo dice! Tú te enfrentaste más de una vez al amo, y él es mucho peor que cualquiera de ellas.

―Lo sé, pero…

―Llevan odiándome desde que estoy aquí, y me importa un rábano. Que piensen lo que quieran, pero no permitiré que lastimen a Rin. ¡Ni que hablen así de ella! ¿Pero quiénes se creen que son? Cómo me gustaría ponerlas en su lugar… sé que muchos me ayudarían.

El youkai abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su nieta. ¡Siempre había sido tan retraída y callada! Al parecer, ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para ganar confianza en sí misma ya se lo habían dado. Estaba orgulloso de ella, aún cuando debería reprenderla por ese carácter tan agresivo.

Pero en cambio de regañarla y recomendarle que mantuviese bajo perfil, le sonrió de manera cómplice, haciéndole entender que la apoyaba aún cuando no fuese completamente correcto. Y ella no tardó en devolverle el gesto con vanidad, comprendiendo mudamente lo que su abuelo quería expresarle.

Si tan sólo fuese así de fácil lidiar con Rin, las cosas no tardarían en mejorar.

La chica se encontraba sumida en una profunda depresión desde que había pasado el macabro espectáculo en las cocinas, aún a pesar de sus pequeños progresos antes de esos acontecimientos. Había perdido peso y su piel, antiguamente de un tono saludable, permanecía siempre de color blanco. Su tristeza era tan severa que también afectaba su salud, ya que los medicamentos ya no surtían mucho efecto sobre ella. Y era tan desgarrador oírla llorar…

Esa tarde tuvieron poco éxito para hacerla comer. Ni siquiera Deshi parecía capaz de lograrlo como antes, ni con sus buenas palabras ni con sus historias. Rin no podía escuchar nada más que no fueran sus sombríos pensamientos, aislándola del mundo exterior.

Abuelo y nieta temían que la joven humana se hubiera dado por vencida.

…

―Ya pasaron cinco días y todavía no hay cambios ―murmuró cabizbajo el anciano youkai. El abatimiento de Rin era tan fuerte que parecía contagiarlos a ellos por igual―. Y está muy débil, Nagi. ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos seguir esperando.

Nagi suspiró con cansancio. Ella sentía la misma impotencia de su abuelo, pero tampoco encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta. De hecho, se creaba una diferente: ¿Qué no habían hecho ya? Le habían hablado por horas, la habían consolado, le habían intentado distraer con relatos, con charlas motivacionales… nada servía. Absolutamente nada.

¿Sería diferente si el amo Sesshomaru estuviese ahí? ¿Sabría él qué hacer? Seguramente no, pero sabía que su amiga lo quería muchísimo. Quizás sólo lo necesitara a él. Miró furtivamente a al anciano, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría si le decía su idea. Mejor ni lo intentaba, ya podría imaginarse muy bien la clase de cosas que podía decir.

Se puso en pie, decidida. Rin no podía seguir así, su insensatez acabaría matándola sin importar todos los esfuerzos que ellos hicieran para impedirlo. Ya estaba harta de verla llorar y de verla sentirse como si no valiese nada. ¡Y se lo diría en ese preciso momento!

―¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó Deshi cuando la hanyou se iba de la pequeña salita que ocupaban, dando grandes zancadas.

―Esto no puede continuar.

Su abuelo quiso detenerla por si cometía alguna estupidez, y por alguna razón no lo hizo. Nagi había estado malhumorada últimamente y eso la hacía cometer tonterías que literalmente arriesgaban su vida. Pero quizás esa clase de cosas era justamente lo que Rin necesitaba. Una bofetada para hacerla reaccionar de una vez por todas. Sólo esperaba que su nieta no fuese demasiado dura con ella.

Y justo lo que su abuelo pensaba era lo que pretendía hacer la híbrida. Siendo ruda o no, le daba igual. Rin tenía que salir de su depresión de una vez por todas, y maldición, Nagi se encargaría de eso.

―¡Rin! ―le dijo en voz alta cuando entró furiosamente en la lúgubre recámara y llegaba hasta ella, sin intenciones de sentir más pena por su tristeza―. Ya, ya fue suficiente. Ya tuviste tus días de luto, lloraste y te sentiste lo suficientemente miserable como para cubrir la cuota de toda una vida. Llegó la hora de que te levantes y lo superes de una buena vez, porque estoy harta del daño que te haces a ti misma.

Rin levantó la cara de sus rodillas, pasmada. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

―Sé que estas sufriendo mucho, pero no es el fin del mundo. ¿Es doloroso por lo que pasas? Claro que sí, pero ¿acaso piensas dejar de vivir solamente por esto? ―Nagi apretó el entrecejo, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y hacía muchos gestos con las manos―. Lo que sí es triste es que creas que ya no hay nada por lo que vale la pena seguir adelante. ¿No consideras los esfuerzos que mi abuelo y yo hacemos por ti, lo mucho que nosotros sufrimos sólo por verte empeorar cada día? Apuesto a que no, ¿verdad? Deberías mostrar más consideración y al menos alegrarte de que te queramos lo bastante como para desvivirnos por tu bienestar.

»Unos estúpidos querían matarte, ¡la gran cosa! Quizás no puedas quedar encinta, y es seguro que nunca lo logres por tu poca colaboración. ¿Te digo algo? Si pusieras más de tu parte y pensaras en, no lo sé, seguir viviendo, seguramente te recuperarías en un santiamén. En cambio estás aquí, ahogándote con tus lágrimas.

»¿Te enamoraste del amo Sesshomaru y te lastimó? Pues peor para él, tú no hiciste absolutamente nada malo y debes sentirte orgullosa de que, a diferencia de él, tienes la capacidad de sentir amor por otra persona que no seas tú misma. A todos nos han roto el corazón alguna vez… sí, incluso a mí, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ocultarnos en un cuarto oscuro para que nadie más nos haga daño. Mírate, eres joven, simpática y muy bonita cuando no intentas morir por inanición, y si el amo no pudo enamorarse de ti, es un grandísimo imbécil. ¡Y aunque lo hiciera, esta no es forma de tratarte! Tú vales más de lo que te has convertido, así que hazte un favor y date cuenta que el mundo sigue girando y te quedan muchísimos años por delante como para querer morirte por esto. ¡Haz algo para salir de esta porquería de situación! ¿Qué ganas llorando? ¡Nada, joderte, eso es lo que ganas! ¡Ahora mismo moverás tu trasero y te preocuparás más por tu salud, que mucho ya has pensado en tu desgracia! ¿Hablé claro, Rin? ¿O necesitas que te de un bofetón para que reacciones de una puñetera vez?

Nagi daba grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento y tenía la cara muy roja por lo rápido y alto que había hablado. Hasta le dolía un poquito la cabeza, pero al diablo si le importaba. Tenía tiempo queriendo decirle todas aquellas cosas y al fin había encontrado el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Y pese a su rudeza, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

La chica humana la miraba estupefacta, y hasta sus comunes lágrimas se habían detenido gracias a la impresión. Jamás pensó que la tímida de Nagi pudiese ser así.

Pero… tenía toda la razón. Claro que sí, y lo sabía.

Bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, apretando los labios.

Dioses, ¿cómo había llegado a ser tan patética? Habían miles de cosas peores por las que sí valía la pena desvivirse llorando, pero esa no era una de ellas. Quizás al comienzo sí, pero ya había sido suficiente. Sus lágrimas no cambiarían el pasado por mayor que fuera su empeño, así que no tenía caso seguir en el fondo del abismo por más tiempo. Ahora… lo único que le quedaba era escalar hacia arriba, para salir.

Miró directamente a Nagi, conmovida.

Si no le hubiese hecho reaccionar de esa manera, se habría dado cuenta de esas verdades demasiado tarde. Todavía le dolía, claro, pero tenía que empezar a curar sus heridas de una vez por todas, porque su actitud era lo que las mantenía abiertas.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, estrechó a su amiga en un tembloroso abrazo, volviendo a llorar. Pero ahora era diferente. Lloraba porque ella estaba ahí, a su lado, ayudándola a salir del velo negro que la había cubierto durante tanto tiempo.

―¿Me comprendes ahora? ―le susurró la hanyou.

Rin asintió, sintiendo las caricias de su amiga recorrer su espalda.

―Lo siento, lo siento… Perdóname… ―sollozó Rin―. Tienes razón, esto ya fue muy lejos.

Las manos de Nagi se posaron sobre sus hombros, separándola delicadamente para ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera.

―Sé que cuesta, pero recuerda que no estás sola. No le prestes atención a los estúpidos de ahí afuera, ellos sólo son unos cobardes sin valor alguno. Pero no todos son así, ¿sabes? Varios soldados me han interceptado preguntándome por tu estado, y también los encargados de los jardines. Yuyuko siempre te manda sus mejores deseos y Kenta quiere venir a visitarte todo el tiempo, pero teme molestarte. Como has estado tan… bueno, tú entiendes ¿Ves que no todo es tan malo como lo piensas?

Rin sonrió tímidamente, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Nunca creyó que alguien aparte de Kenta, Deshi o Nagi pudiese preocuparse por ella. Y al parecer se había equivocado. Se preguntó también si los soldados que inquirían por su bienestar eran los mismos que la habían saludado con regularidad en el pasado; esos youkais jóvenes y joviales que eran amigos de Takanari. Su sonrisa creció un poco al notar que las personas de buen corazón seguían existiendo, sin importar la especie.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices?

―Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para salir adelante… No, ¡saldré adelante, sin importar lo que cueste! ―aseguró, soltando varias lágrimas más.

Los inusuales ojos de Nagi brillaron, y pronto volvió a abrazarla.

―¡Así me gusta! ¡Ya venía siendo hora! Te propongo algo: cuando termines de comer daremos una vuelta por el jardín que está cerca de aquí. Anoche hubo una nevada, y todo está cubierto de blanco. ¡Se ve precioso! Y necesitas algo de sol, querida, o si no te podrías camuflar con la nieve.

Rin rió por lo bajo, aunque aún con algo de encogimiento. Sí, le encantaría dar un paseo para recordar cómo eran las cosas en el mundo fuera de su habitación. Sentir algo de aire sobre su rostro tampoco estaría mal.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―inquirió la híbrida al verla bajar la cabeza.

―Es que… me siento avergonzada. Fui muy cobarde e irresponsable. Realmente no había pensado en los esfuerzos que ustedes están haciendo por mí. Es sólo que… es difícil dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y… ―suspiró, pero Nagi se apresuró en interrumpirla para no dejar que volviera a decaerse.

―Ya no tienes la necesidad de preocuparte por eso porque comenzarás de nuevo, ¿verdad? Merecías tu tiempo de luto, pero ya venía siendo hora de que salieras de él. Y espero que esta vez sí lo hagas ―la miró acusadoramente, alzando una ceja.

―Sí, sí lo haré. Ya no quiero seguir así.

―Bien, pues ―Nagi se dio unas palmadas en los muslos y se levantó―. Iré a llamar a mi abuelo para que almorcemos contigo y planifiquemos algunas cosas. Tienes que movilizarte, los músculos te se desvanecerán si no los utilizas. ¡Ya vengo!

Y desapareció tras la puerta, aún luciendo su animada sonrisa.

Pero todavía el eco de sus palabras resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza. ¡Es que tenía tanta razón! ¿Para qué seguir sufriendo por algo roto en vez de intentar repararlo? Había tenido una actitud egoísta y penosa. Llevó las manos al vientre, apretándolas de un modo diferente. Ahora había fuerza, voluntad y determinación. Si existían las posibilidades de recuperar aquella parte de su cuerpo, haría todo lo posible para lograrlo. Y si nada funcionaba, seguiría luchando para seguir adelante. No más lágrimas de pena, se le habían acabado. Aunque le pesara en el alma, no podía seguir de esa manera. Ya lo había decidido.

…

Como Nagi prometió, fueron a dar un paseo por el patio este, y Rin tuvo que ser sujetada del brazo por Deshi para que la ayudase a caminar. Le temblaban las rodillas con cada paso, pero eso no la detuvo. Miraba todo a su alrededor con timidez y cierto temor, consecuencia de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada pensando en cosas terribles.

Pero cuando llegó al exterior, su rostro se iluminó. Extrañaba las plantas verdes, las hojas de los árboles y la cantidad de flores de las que se podían hacer alfombras, pero ahora también se encontraba todo muy hermoso. Parecía como si el terreno fuese cubierto con una gruesa capa de algodón que espera a que uno se le lance encima. Las fuentecillas y riachuelos que bordeaban el lugar estaban completamente cristalizados, actuando casi como espejos azules.

Un par de hombres la saludaron discretamente a la distancia, en el límite del bosquecillo que actuaba como muro. Rin los reconoció como los jardineros de esa área, los había visto varias veces antes, pero aquella era la primera vez que la saludaban. Rin no tardó de devolverles el gesto con la mano y una sonrisa minúscula. Hasta una pequeñez como aquella lograba subirle los ánimos. Era una buena señal.

Cuando ya era media tarde y la claridad del cielo se iba perdiendo, Rin le pidió a Deshi y a Nagi que le dejaran ir al establo de Ah-Un un momento para saludarlo. ¡Extrañaba tanto a su gran amigo! Ya tenía bastante experiencia como para saber que, cuando estaba alicaída, nada caía mejor que abrazarse al enorme reptil.

Por supuesto, ahí estaba Kenta, en el exterior, limpiando los enormes depósitos de agua y comida que se habían llenado de nieve. Rin se dejó llevar por su impulso y corrió trabajosamente hasta él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. No se sorprendió cuando el chico comenzó a temblar presa de la vergüenza, pero no lo soltaría hasta sentirse satisfecha.

―Muchas gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí, Kenta ―le susurró trémulamente―. Me alegra mucho tenerte como amigo. Sí, porque somos amigos, quieras o no. Así que dejarás de tratarme de usted y utilizarás mi nombre de pila.

―Pero…

―¡Ah! Y perdona, no quería asustarte con el abrazo, es que no pude resistirme. ¡Eres demasiado tierno, es lo que provoca hacer, abrazarte! ―se rió ella bajito, sintiéndose libre al fin por poder expresarse a su propia manera, sin estar atada a depresiones, miedos, ni tristezas. No, ahora era su turno para volver a ser la misma, se lo merecía.

―Perdone, es que no creí que usted…

―Es mejor que la llames sin tanto protocolo. Te perseguirá hasta que lo hagas, créeme ―le aconsejó Nagi, pegándose a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Anda, apenas hoy salió por primera vez y todavía está un tanto desanimada ―le murmuró cuando Rin había pasado ya a los establos, siendo ayudada por Deshi, para saludar a su querido dragón.

Kenta asintió una vez con la cabeza y siguió a los demás al interior del recinto.

Había sido una tarde divertida, muy diferente en comparación con sus largas horas de encierro en la oscuridad. Cómo había extrañado aquello… jugar, divertirse… casi había olvidado cómo era todo eso en realidad.

Como Nagi nunca se había acercado tanto a Ah-Un, le guardaba bastante temor. Así que entre todos tuvieron que enseñarle que era tan dócil como cualquier mascota, y era completamente digno de confianza. Ah-Un puso de su parte, haciendo soniditos para llamar su atención, además de poner caras tristes ―con las orejas caídas y las pupilas dilatadas― para ganarse su afecto. Nagi no pudo resistirlo más y acarició ambas cabezas, enternecida por tan tierna criatura. Fue uno de esos días que dudaba poder olvidar. Y si no se había movilizado lo suficiente, luego de corretear ―un tanto forzadamente gracias a los dolores en el vientre y las piernas― con Kenta para escapar de Ah-Un, entonces no tenía idea de qué otra clase de ejercicio podría hacer para calentar los músculos.

Pero lo que más sorprendió al pequeño grupo fue, al salir de los establos varias horas después, ser recibidos por un reducido montón de soldados. Deshi instintivamente se colocó en frente de Rin, pensando lo peor. Pero Nagi no tardó en reconocerlos y estaba segura de que no tenían malas intenciones.

―¡Señorita Rin! ―gritó uno de los que estaban más atrás― ¡Recupérese pronto!

―¡Sí, usted puede!

Rin se sintió enrojecer a más no poder. Definitivamente, eran los mismos soldados que solía saludar entusiastamente en tiempos pasados. ¡Pero nunca pensó que pudieran gritar de esa manera! Era simpático, claro, pero también abochornante.

―¡Y si algún imbécil intenta lastimarla, no dude que la protegeremos!

La chica salió de la seguridad de la espalda del anciano youkai, mostrándoles a los pocos soldados una sonrisa tímida pero sincera que era adornada por un profundo sonrojo. Caminó hasta quedar frente al hombre más cercano, que casualmente era Takanari, su antiguo compañero de vigilancia. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que casi se había olvidado de él. Un tierno calorcito la inundó por dentro.

―Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad.

El youkai no tardó en regresarle el gesto, ensanchando su propia sonrisa.

―Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ¿verdad? Todos los que estamos aquí pensamos de esa manera. Como el amo no está, no dude que acudiremos a usted de ser necesario ―dijo él, muy amablemente. Rin creyó que era imposible tener la cara más roja― ¡Y de todas formas, es nuestro deber proteger a las damas de cualquier peligro! Así que no se preocupe en lo más mínimo. Y por damas también me refiero a su amiga, señorita ―agregó el hombre en tono bajo, acercándose a su oreja. Rin captó el mensaje en el acto, soltando una risita.

―Su nombre es Nagi ―le dijo con el mismo tono. El joven se mostró encantado y volvió a hablar en voz alta, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban:

―¡Y que se sepa también que la joven Nagi estará bajo el cuidado de este soldado, para que no tenga nada que temer!

La hanyou se ruborizó hasta las orejas y trató de esconderse tras su abuelo, presa de la pena, mientras Rin reía disimuladamente. ¿Le gustaría a Nagi Takanari? Nunca habría pensado en algo así… Al menos él parecía genuinamente interesado en ella, por la manera en la que la miraba y le sonreía encantadoramente. Quizás, en el futuro, algo podría suceder entre ellos. Sería bastante bonito.

Cuando ya la regresaron a su recámara, media hora después para cenar, y Nagi continuaba exhibiendo sus mejillas rojas, Rin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado algo así. Salir, hablar con otras personas, reír, distraerse. Estar encerrada tanto tiempo había sido realmente estúpido.

Y ahora había encontrado esos otros motivos por los que vivir: los amigos que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en su familia. Nagi era como su hermana, obviamente, Deshi se trataba del abuelo que siempre quiso tener y el pequeño y tímido Kenta se había convertido en su hermanito menor. ¡Hasta los soldados y los jardineros tenían lugar en su nueva familia! Ellos eran los amigos, los que animaban cada vez que podían y la hacían sonreír sin esfuerzo.

Lentamente su corazón se acostumbraba a latir de nuevo. Era todo tan… alentador.

_No estoy sola._

Sintió otra vez ganas de llorar y no se detuvo. Lo había olvidado por completo… lo que significaba ser querida. Le daba tantos ánimos para continuar que todavía no se podía creer lo mucho que había tardado en salir del hoyo que había creado. Y tener tantas manos tendidas hacia ella, ofreciéndole ayuda, era lo que la motivaba a escalar más rápido.

Sí… todo estaría bien.

…

Rin había tomado el consejo de Nagi al no prestarle la más mínima atención a aquellos demonios que intentaban hacerla sentir mal y se concentró únicamente en recuperar su salud. No salía tanto como quería porque Deshi le repetía constantemente que podría pescar un resfriado gracias al invierno, así que tenía que contentarse con pasear de vez en cuando por los pasillos del castillo y recibir las visitas de Kenta, Nagi y Deshi. Seguía débil, pero en comparación a cómo había estado en los días pasados, se encontraba más fuerte que nunca.

Aunque… aún pensaba en él. Volvía a su desolación a escondidas, para que nadie lo supiera, tratando de recordar solamente las cosas más felices que habían vivido. Sí, sí, fue por muy poco tiempo y sí, había sido una farsa, pero eso no significaba que para ella lo fuera, y seguía valorando esos preciosos momentos, atesorándolos muy dentro de sí.

No tenía caso seguir esperanzada por algo que nunca fue ni sería, y de hecho no era eso lo que añoraba. De hecho, todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que haría una vez que el Daiyoukai regresara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dioses, su mente estaba completamente en blanco cada vez que se planteaba esa cuestión. Había pensado en buscar consejo en Nagi, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. No quería que nadie supiera que, en el fondo, seguía teniendo miedo.

También había pensado en desahogarse con Deshi, pero conociendo lo mucho que le desagradaba el demonio de blanco, era mejor evitarlo. ¿Cómo podría reaccionar si le confesaba que todavía estaba enamorada de él? Estúpido amor adolescente que nunca se iba…

Suspiró disimuladamente por quinta vez aquel día. Qué bueno que nadie podía verla con esa cara de abatimiento, porque no tardarían en reprenderla para que se animase. Lo terminaría haciendo eventualmente, pero aún quería ser un poquito masoquista.

Dobló una esquina, decidida ya a regresar a su recámara. Se había topado con un par de mujeres youkais para nada agradables y lo que más le apetecía era regresar a la seguridad de su cama. Esa era la primera vez que se animaba a dar un paseo por su cuenta y no más de diez minutos después ya sentía la necesidad de volver. Había querido tomar ese tiempo para reflexionar un poco, aprovechando la ausencia de sus amigos, pero eso no le había durado mucho.

―¡Al fin te encuentro, mocosa! ―le gritó a la distancia una voz familiar―. Fui a tu habitación, pero como vi que no estabas… Te ves horrible, ¿qué diablos te pasó?

El señor Jaken siempre había demostrado tener el mismo tacto emocional que un trozo de madera. Aún así, Rin no pudo evitar alegrarse con su llegada. Había echado en falta la familiaridad que su corta figurita verde le proporcionaba. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

―Señor Jaken, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

―¡Y que lo digas! Me voy por un momento y me encuentro el castillo en un estado deprimente. Todo el mundo parece estar de mal humor. ¿Y el amo Sesshomaru?

―Él… se fue hace unas semanas ―respondió ella, incómoda. Por un momento recordó sus ojos dorados mirándola de aquella forma tan extraña, y su estómago se removió. No quería recordar ese episodio en las cocinas, y menos ahora.

―Mejor. No quería que tuviera la oportunidad de escucharnos. ¿Tienes un momento? Es algo importante.

―¿De qué se trata?

Jaken miró a ambos lados, desconfiado. Al no encontrar oídos oportunistas, y bajando considerablemente la voz, le susurró:

―Ya tengo todo listo para sacarte de aquí.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Yo y mi manía de cortarles el rollo cuando se pone bueno. Oh, viejo hábito, sabrán perdonarme. ¡Bien, creo que el premio de hoy se lo lleva Nagi! Ah, esta muchacha me cae de lo mejor, mira que aprender a superponer sus propios temores en pos de alguien más es algo formidable. Se ha vuelto valiente, sí señor. Y no se preocupen por las arpías a las que dejó en su sitio, no vuelven a fastidiar. De hecho, son menos los youkais hostiles hacia Rin que los que son amigables con ella. El resto es indiferente xD Ha vuelto a aparecer el carismático Takanari, y aunque fuera por poco, espero que les haya gustado. Éste es otro tipo que me encanta, es tan divertido. Ojalá llegue a pasar algo entre él y Nagi, ¿alguien se lo esperaba? xD

Este capítulo creo que ha sido más que nada para hacerlos vomitar arcoíris por el alto grado de azúcar que contiene. No, ya en serio. Creo que era justo para Rin al fin tener algo de paz. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que no está sola, y tiene amigos que hacen lo imposible por ella. Aplausos nuevamente a Nagi por el inmenso discurso al estilo bofetón-sal-de-tu-puta-depresión xD A veces es lo que más necesitamos, que alguien en lugar de consolarnos, nos diga nuestras cuatro verdades bien dichas y nos haga reaccionar.

¡Uff! Ahora, a agradecer a las personitas que han dejado sus kilométricos reviews para el capítulo pasado: **Yoko_zuki10, Black urora, Emiruse, Rosy, Kanda, Serena tsukino chiba, Sheccid Ichida, Ginny chan, Annprix1, Thesesshomaru84, Misa, Helena, Sara **y** LauAkiko**. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

¡Por cierto! Últimamente he tenido varios problemas con mi cuenta de FF(.)net. El lunes me costó un montón subir el capítulo, siempre daba error. Creo que esta página me odia, tengo varios inconvenientes con esta cuenta que todavía no se solucionan y me tienen verde. Por eso les digo que, si no pueden ver el capítulo o hay algo raro, envíenme un mensaje para avisarme y veré qué puedo hacer.

¡Hasta la próxima, queridos míos! Ya el lunes nos tocará ver qué diantres habrá estado haciendo Jaken todo este tiempo. ¡Un beso a todos!


	20. El plan de escape

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**20.** El plan de escape

―¿Cómo… cómo dice?

―Tal y como lo oyes. Pero éste no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, vamos a tu recámara y te lo explicaré todo ―la chica se le quedó viendo vacíamente por un instante, aún procesando la información. ¿Escapar, de verdad? ¿Después de tanto tiempo…?― ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, mocosa, rápido.

El pequeño youkai la guió por los enredados pasillos hasta llegar a su alcoba, balanceando su preciado báculo de dos cabezas con su andar tan apresurado. Rin lo seguía casi sin enterarse del tramo recorrido y sólo mantenía la vista fija al frente, sin prestarle atención absolutamente a nada. Su corazón estuvo latiéndole alocadamente en la garganta todo el camino, amenazando con salírsele de la boca en cualquier momento. Cuando ambos ya estaban en la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su alcoba y luego de que Rin cerrara las puertas con sigilo, Jaken procedió a encender las antorchas con el poder de su báculo, mostrando un gran dominio para controlar el fuego. Por alguna razón, la luminosidad del lugar la hizo sentir expuesta y vulnerable.

El hombrecillo tuvo que haber notado algo extraño o en la muchacha o en su habitación, porque no tardó en hacer un comentario un tanto rudo:

―¿Te ha pasado algo, Rin? Hay algo extraño aquí. Tu olor está muy diferente.

Ella miró al suelo antes de tomar asiento y le contestó, alicaída:

―Han pasado muchas cosas, señor Jaken…

Tomó una honda inhalación y procedió a narrarle entrecortadamente todo lo que había sucedido en su larga ausencia. Para su gran sorpresa, no lloró ni soltó ninguna lágrima, pero la voz sí se le había quebrado hasta el punto que a veces era difícil entenderla. ¡Hasta las manos le temblaban! Era la primera vez que relataba absolutamente todo desde primera persona, y no fue una experiencia agradable. Era como… estar desnuda y desprotegida ante los ojos de un extraño muy amenazante, aunque sólo se tratase de su amiguito verde.

Para cuando terminó, la cámara se sumió en un silencio tenso que pudo ser cortado hasta con una hoja de papel. Rin estaba incómoda y mantenía la vista fija en los puños que descansaban sobre sus muslos. Los ojos saltones de Jaken parecían más desorbitados de lo normal y se clavaron en ella, como si de repente hubiera descubierto que tenía tres cabezas.

―¿E-estás… hablando en serio? ―logró articular esforzadamente.

―Sí ―susurró, llevando inconscientemente las manos a su vientre. Todavía le temblaban―. El amo Se… él está ahora buscando al hombre que lo preparó todo, no sé cuándo pueda regresar.

―Vaya…, yo… lo siento mucho, Rin ―ella le dedicó una cara un tanto acusadora, mirándola por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar. Jaken se mostró genuinamente apenado, algo para nada común en él―. No, de verdad… esto es terrible. Jamás quise que algo así te pasara… Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar.

―Señor Jaken…

―¡El amo tiene muchos enemigos, pero no pensé que alguno fuera contra ti! ―el hombrecillo apretó los puños con rabia―. No es justo lo que te han hecho… esos malnacidos… Me alegro que el amo Sesshomaru los haya matado a todos. ¡Ojalá hubiera estado yo ahí también! ―apretó su báculo con fuerza, como si se imaginara la manera en la que los culpables se calcinaban bajo su fuego. Rin sintió muchísima gratitud por el aprecio que le mostraba aquel personaje. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que él se habría lanzado contra los youkais responsables de su caída de salud sin siquiera pensárselo.

―No tiene de qué…

―¡Claro que sí! ―refutó él, mirándola indignado. Cuando estaba malhumorado, su voz sonaba muchísimo más chillona, y esa no era la excepción―. No mereces nada de esto, Rin, nada… ¡qué coraje! ―Jaken suspiró, masajeándose las sienes al hacerlo. Cualquier rastro de buen humor se había desvanecido al instante―. Bueno, ya es algo tarde para tratar de matar implicados, aunque no me falten las ganas. Al menos me alegro de haberte traído…

Justo en ese momento, Deshi y Nagi entraron saludando ruidosamente, cargando la cena y medicamentos de Rin en modestas bandejas. Ambos se detuvieron de pronto, mirando extrañados a Jaken, sorprendidos por su presencia. Deshi fue el primero que habló, mostrándose muy cordial mientras hacía una reverencia.

―Señor Jaken, sea bienvenido. Perdone, no esperábamos encontrarlo aquí.

El sapo les dedicó un gesto altanero, fastidiado por la interrupción y Rin se apresuró a colocar una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y le dijo:

―Está bien, puede confiar en ellos.

―Pues no estoy muy seguro.

―¿Confiar en nosotros? ¿Para qué? ―inquirió Nagi, luego de dejar la bandeja en la mesilla, arrugando el entrecejo en confusión. El pequeño youkai verde parecía realmente ofendido por las simples preguntas de la hanyou, por lo que se apuró en responderle:

―¡Eso no es problema tuyo, niña insolente!

―¡Eh! ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ―se defendió ella, poniendo pose de pelea al igual que Jaken. Tanto Rin como Deshi rolaron los ojos ante la escena que estaba a punto de formarse y el mayor se adelantó para interponerse entre ambos.

―Vamos, Nagi, no hagas un escándalo. Rin, ¿quieres que regresemos más tarde?

La chica dudó un pequeño instante, pero estuvo muy segura cuando negó con la cabeza.

―No, creo que deberían quedarse.

―¡Rin! ¡No podemos confiar en cualquiera!

―Ellos no son cualquiera, señor Jaken, así que le agradecería que no los tratara de mala manera ―sentenció la chica, muy seria. Nagi aprovechó el momento para hacerle una mueca burlona al pequeño sapo, quien no tardó en fulminarla con sus enormes ojos amarillos―. Y como han estado siempre cuidando de mí, me parece que también tienen todo el derecho de saberlo.

Deshi torció la cabeza en confusión.

―¿Saber qué, exactamente?

Rin los miró a todos un momento, todavía con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Sí, aquello era lo correcto, tenía que hacerlo. Y si contaba con más ayuda, no sería tan difícil. Podría dolerle querer irse, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer de una vez. Tomó una bocanada más, antes de exclamar:

―El señor Jaken me ayudará a escapar de aquí.

Abuelo y nieta no pudieron esconder su sorpresa y tuvieron que esperar un poco antes de formular cualquier pregunta.

―¿Escapar de aquí? Rin, ¿hablas en serio? ―se adelantó Nagi, insegura.

―Sí… desde que… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido salir de este lugar ―aclaró ella, evitando mirar a nadie en particular―. Creo que las razones son muy obvias… y considerando lo que ha pasado últimamente, me parece que sería lo mejor. No quiero que… las cosas se repitan una vez más, no sé si podría soportarlo. Lo he pensado mucho, desde hace tiempo y… es lo que necesito hacer.

_Oh, no, no llores de nuevo. Vamos, contrólate._

―Pero… ¿quieres salir tú sola? ¿Estás segura?

―Deshi, ya vio lo que pasó. No soy capaz de pasar por todo eso una vez más, y las que le sigan. No puedo seguir aquí, mientras todos… y mientras él…

Nagi llegó hasta ella, posando una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla. Rin la miró tristemente, preocupada por lo que pudiera decirle.

―Lo siento tanto… quiero ser valiente, de verdad que sí, pero…

―No mereces ser desdichada ―completó la hanyou tristemente, devolviéndole la mirada comprensivamente. La chica humana negó apenada, bajando el rostro para no enfrentarse a los demás.

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que únicamente se escuchaban los fuertes latidos de Rin. Todos podían oírlos claramente, así que sabían lo rápido que crecía el temor en su interior. Finalmente fue Deshi quien habló, en un tono mucho más serio que antes.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo, acercándosele―. Esto no es justo para ti y no quiero que sigas en este lugar si eres infeliz. Y eso ya lo comprobamos. Así que yo te apoyo.

―Sí, yo también ―le susurró su amiga, haciéndola levantar la cara para verla directamente―. Si es lo que quieres, cuentas conmigo. Haremos lo necesario para ayudarte a salir de aquí.

Rin les devolvió la sonrisa a ambos, aliviada.

―No hace falta que se pongan sentimentales ―se quejó Jaken sonoramente. No parecía muy contento.

―Pero hay algo que no me queda del todo claro, señor Jaken ―intervino Deshi con desconfianza―, y me gustaría que me lo explicara si no le importa. Pensé que era el lacayo más leal del señor Sesshomaru, ¿por qué hace esto? No creo que al amo le agrade lo que está haciendo.

El hombrecillo lo miró de mala gana, como si le hubiera dicho un insulto muy feo.

―Soy su sirviente más fiel, sí ―respondió él, frunciéndole el entrecejo a más no poder para no dejarlo en duda―, pero puedo distinguir perfectamente cuando algo está bien o está mal. Y Rin está mal aquí, por eso lo hago. ¡Además, mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia! ¿Por qué querrías tú ayudarla? No es tu problema.

―Si es lo que quiere Rin, nosotros no la detendremos y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance ―respondió Nagi con simpleza. Los hombros de su abuelo se relajaron, pero no dejó de mirar duramente al sapo―. ¿Tienen ya algún plan o están comenzando desde cero? ¿Necesitan ideas?

El pequeño demonio verde le alzó la barbilla altaneramente al anciano y se dirigió a la mesa, revolviendo el interior de sus mangas para sacar un pequeño saco de cuero negro.

―Ya tengo todo resuelto. Esto ―dijo, colocándolo sobre la superficie con cuidado―. Fue muy difícil de conseguir, por eso me he tardado tanto en regresar aquí.

―¿Qué es? ―Rin se asomó tímidamente.

―No te lo puedo mostrar aún, si lo saco puede contaminarse y todo lo que hice se echará a perder.

―¿Contaminarse…?

―Calla un momento y déjame explicarlo, ¿sí? Bien ―carraspeó, sabiéndose con la atención de todos―. Lo que hay dentro de la bolsa es un sortilegio de ocultación de olores. Muy fuerte, debo decir, y de uso ilimitado siempre y cuando se sigan las instrucciones. Tuve que hablar con varios hechiceros y sacerdotisas hasta que finalmente uno de ellos logró explicarme exactamente cómo hacerlo. Probé uno de estos con un ciervo, y me enorgullezco de decir que dio resultado. Depende de cómo lo uses, puede servirte por un año, si mis cálculos son correctos, ya que así fue como lo preparé. Hará que tu olor desaparezca como si jamás hubiera existido ―le aseguró a Rin, muy solemne―. Eso te dará tiempo para alejarte lo más posible hasta que logres ponerte a salvo y ganar bastante distancia.

―¿Un año? ―se extrañó Nagi―. Eso no parece mucho tiempo… y el amo también podría encontrarla por otros métodos.

―No, te equivocas, esto lo he pensado bastante ―se quejó el sapo, molesto por la intromisión y aún demostrando su desconfianza―. El amo Sesshomaru es un Inuyoukai, el sentido en el que más se afinca es en su olfato, y al ser éste engañado con el sortilegio, no sabrá por dónde buscar. Por más grandioso que sea, me parece que el conjuro quedó lo suficientemente bien como para conseguirle todo el tiempo necesario a Rin para que se aleje lo suficiente. ¡Y de todas formas! ¿No me oyeron decir que podía ser de uso ilimitado? Esto podría borrar su olor para siempre, pero tiene que añadir ciertas dosis de su sangre durante la primera luna llena de cada estación, todos los años sin falta ―ahora se dirigió hacia Rin―. Es complicado, pero se puede hacer. Y si no quieres someterte a eso, ya hice los ajustes para que sólo dure un año, y luego podrás deshacerte de él.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, asimilando lo que el pequeño ser verde acababa de decir. Era algo tan asombroso que costaba creerlo, pero tomando en consideración la cantidad de cosas sobrenaturales que podían lograrse en esos tiempos, casi todo era posible. Finalmente Deshi se volvió hacia la humana, hablando sigilosamente.

―¿Y a dónde piensas ir, Rin?

―Ni se te ocurra ir a la aldea de Inuyasha, será el primer sitio en donde el amo te buscará ―le regañó Jaken gruñonamente.

―No tenía planeado ir allá ―murmuró ella―. Creo que iré hacia el sur, lo más al sur que pueda, en donde hay un grupo pequeño de islas, y me estableceré en una villa humana, si la hay. He visto mapas con anterioridad y ya sé adónde tengo que ir. Eso era… bueno, eso era lo que tenía planeado ―admitió, no muy segura.

―¿Cómo piensas ir hasta allá? ¿A pie?

―Bueno, yo…

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―saltó Jaken―. Aunque no tengas olor, seguir tu rastro no sería difícil. ¡Y tardarías una eternidad! No, te llevarás a Ah-Un.

―¡¿Qué? ¡No me lo puedo llevar! ¡No es mío!

―¡Claro que sí y eso es lo que harás! Él puede protegerte en el camino, y si te lleva por aire llegarías muchísimo más rápido, sin riesgo a que te pierdas o te pase cualquier cosa.

―Sí, pero… ―intervino Nagi, dudando― su rastro podría ser seguido también así, ¿no? Si no pueden buscar a Rin, lo más obvio es que sigan el olor de Ah-Un.

―Ya me adelanté ―afirmó el pequeño youkai, orgulloso, alzando una vez más el saquito―. Tengo un conjuro igual reservado para él, así que serán los dos los que desaparezcan.

―No quiero arriesgar a Ah-Un ―dijo Rin, frunciendo el entrecejo―. Él no me pertenece, no puedo disponer así de su voluntad.

―Niña, no exageres, es un dragón utilizado casi únicamente de transporte.

―Creo que deberías hacerle caso, Rin ―le recomendó calladamente Deshi―. Con Ah-Un estarás más segura y dejarías menos pistas que puedan ser seguidas.

―Pues yo discrepo ―anunció Nagi, cruzada de brazos―. Llevarse al dragón sería como robar, ¿no? Y sería demasiado obvio que Rin escapó, lo que aumentaría las sospechas y la ira del amo. En cambio, si va sola, podría desconcertarlo.

―¿Qué?

Nagi roló los ojos y resopló con fastidio.

―Miren, todo esto está muy bien, pero sólo han pensado en alejar a Rin lo más posible. Opino que también deberíamos preocuparnos por idear algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para despistar al amo y darle más tiempo a ella para escapar. Si desaparecen Rin y Ah-Un, dejan muy claro que se largaron a alguna parte, pero si ella sola lo hace, nosotros podríamos inventarnos alguna historia lo bastante buena como para dejarle la vía más despejada, ¿me explico?

―¿Y qué propones, niña?

―Podríamos fingir su muerte, o su desaparición en las tierras más cercanas, un secuestro…

―Sí, de acuerdo, pero si sólo se lo decimos nosotros jamás nos creerá, ¿no te parece? ―refutó molesto el youkai verde, cruzándose también de brazos.

―No tenemos que ser solamente nosotros los que demos una versión falsa sobre el paradero de Rin.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿A pedirle a algún ogro que la secuestre o algo por el estilo?

―No, por todos los Dioses ―suspiró la hanyou―. Nosotros tres no somos los únicos que queremos que Rin salga de aquí, ¿sabe? Y no tiene que ser necesariamente un secuestro o nada demasiado elaborado porque nos pondría en evidencia. Pensaba más bien decir que Rin había dado una vuelta por el bosque del patio este y nunca pudimos encontrarla. Así, como quiere ir al sur, el amo sólo se enfocará en el este y le dará más tiempo aún.

Tanto Deshi como Jaken parecían muy sorprendidos por lo rápido que trabajaba la mente de la muchacha. Rin se le quedó viendo, estupefacta, preguntándose cómo había pensado todo tan rápido. Parecía ser una buena idea, pero…

―Eso es muy inteligente, Nagi ―exclamó su abuelo.

―Un momento ―intervino la humana, quien había considerado un punto que todos pasaban por alto―. ¿Y ustedes qué? Si le dicen al señor Sesshomaru que no pudieron encontrarme, él no lo aceptará tan fácilmente. Ya advirtió que el que me hiciese algo pagaría con su vida, y eso me parece que también los incluye a ustedes.

La habitación se sumió en silencio cuando se pusieron a reflexionar al respecto. Rin tenía razón, el amo jamás les perdonaría que la descuidaran de esa manera. Especialmente a Deshi, ya que era en él en quien recaía toda la responsabilidad del cuidado de Rin en su ausencia. Una cosa era por fin salir de ese calvario, pero otra muy distinta era comprometer la seguridad de sus amigos. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr.

―¿Qué tal si…? No, no funcionaría, olvídelo.

―Podríamos también poner pistas falsas, pero si el amo se da cuenta… _Cuando_ se dé cuenta ―corrigió Deshi con desgana―, porque no es nada tonto, notará todo en algún momento.

―Por eso digo que debe llevarse a Ah-Un. De todas formas él sabe que Rin quiere irse…

―Si dicen que me fui por propia voluntad, entonces toda la culpa recaerá sobre mí y ninguno de ustedes saldrá lastimado ―exclamó esperanzadamente Rin.

―No es cierto, el amo nos matará a todos por dejarte ir ―refutó Nagi.

―Decirle que me descuidaron acrecentará su ira, ¿no les parece?

―Quizás sólo lo enfoque a que te busque más rápido, y eso es lo que queremos. Siempre y cuando sea por un camino falso, claro.

―Esto es muy arriesgado… ―se quejó la humana―. No quiero que les suceda nada…

―Por eso hay que pensarlo bien, mocosa. Me gusta eso de sembrar pistas falsas, lo mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo.

―Pero si fingimos su muerte matará a mucha gente, no sólo a nosotros ―murmuró Deshi, como si eso no fuera más que una piedra en su camino.

―Y yo no voy a dejar que eso ocurra ―concluyó Rin muy decidida.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo en el que todos se ocuparon en buscar una buena solución, hasta que finalmente Nagi saltó, emocionada:

―¡Ya lo tengo! ―sonrió orgullosa― ¿Qué les parece si mi abuelo y yo desaparecemos por un tiempo también? Para que los rumores confirmen lo que vayamos a decir, y luego aparecemos, desolados, esperando la llegada del amo porque nosotros no pudimos encontrarla. Y el señor Jaken, para que no esté implicado, puede salir del palacio unos días antes de que Rin se marche, así él no podrá culparlo.

Rin negó varias veces con la cabeza, asustada.

―El señor Sesshomaru los matará en cuanto los vea aparecer sin mí. No quiero… no quiero que nada malo les suceda ―su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron. No quería ni pensar en lo que les llegaría a pasar cuando el Daiyoukai se enterara que había huido, ni el terrible daño que podría ocasionarle a los demás. Especialmente a sus amigos.

―Rin, tranquila ―le dijo Deshi―. No necesariamente correremos peligro―negó él, pensativo, pero para Rin era muy obvio que mentía―. Si nuestro relato es lo bastante convincente, y actuamos como si de verdad todo fuera cierto, él se apresurará a buscarte antes de que pase más tiempo sin conocer tu paradero. Quizás ni tengamos que llegar a encontrárnoslo, ya que cuando no perciba tu aroma en el palacio, estará ocupado tratando de encontrarte.

―De todas formas nos arriesgaremos. Es nuestro mejor plan, ¿o no?

―Nagi, es demasiado imprudente, no permitiré que corran peligro si…

―Bueno, ¿pero ves tú algo mejor? Porque de todas formas cuando sepa que no estás aquí, matará a algunos cuántos. Pero si planificamos todo bien y nos esforzamos, tenemos posibilidades de lograrlo. De todas formas saldrá despedido a buscarte, y si sembramos rumores que nos justifiquen, y justifiquen tu desaparición por las tierras del este, pues mejor para todos. ¡Estoy segura de que hasta algunos soldados pueden colaborar con nosotros! Si les decimos que desapareciste, podrían organizar grupos de búsqueda para guardar las apariencias.

―¡Pero el amo los matará! ¿No entiendes? ¡A él no le importará que se hayan esforzado, cuando vea que fracasaron, los matará!

Rin cerró la boca, temiendo terriblemente por la vida de sus amigos. Había muchísimas cosas que no habían considerado, como por ejemplo, la cantidad de tiempo que tardaría él en regresar, o cuánto tiempo le tomaría a ella encontrar un lugar seguro, o… Dioses, la imagen de Deshi y Nagi siendo descuartizados por el demonio de blanco continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza, como si fueran sus cadáveres los que estaban en las cocinas ese día que el Daiyoukai asesinó a esa cantidad de personas. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, logrando hacerle sentir fuertes impulsos de vomitar. ¡Hasta podía imaginarse los cuerpos sin vida de Takanari, Kenta y Jaken!

―No puedo… Nagi, Deshi, no puedo hacerlo. S-si algo les llega a suceder por mi culpa…

―No harás nada porque estarás a miles de kilómetros de aquí ―sentenció Nagi, quien clavó sus extraños ojos en ella con mucha determinación―. Y de todas formas eso sería problema nuestro y créeme que podemos cuidarnos solos. Tú sólo preocúpate por ti misma y déjanos el resto a nosotros.

―Es verdad, Rin. Lo importante es que logres salir de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren. Nunca me agradó Sesshomaru, y si puedes poner distancia entre él y tú, todo valdrá la pena.

―Pero… ustedes… ¿y si los lastima? ¿Y si… y si mueren por mi culpa? No podría soportarlo… no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por mí… ―tembló la muchacha, encogiéndose.

―Escúchame ―le pidió Deshi, bajando el rostro a su altura para que lo viera a los ojos. Las pupilas blancas estaban llenas de determinación―. Esto es algo que queremos y vamos a hacer por ti, ¿está claro? Si siempre piensas en lo peor nunca saldrás adelante, y nadie quiere que te quedes aquí para siempre cuando eres tan infeliz. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que comenzar a pensar en ti misma, en tu seguridad y en tu propio futuro. Nosotros sólo fuimos una parte de tu vida, todavía te queda mucho más por vivir. Tienes que seguir, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los músculos de su menudo cuerpo se aflojaron, y unas tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a desfilar rápidamente por sus mejillas. Trató de retenerlas, pero supo que era inútil. No había palabras que pudieran describir la calidez que sentía dentro de su pecho, aquella calidez iniciada por las personas delante de ella. No lo soportó más y se lanzó al cuello del anciano, estrechándolo en un tembloroso abrazo. Deshi le correspondió el gesto sin una señal de duda.

―Está decidido ―concluyó Jaken, hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Rin se separó del anciano, quien la animó con una suave sonrisa―. Yo me comprometí a sacarte de aquí, y demonios que lo voy a hacer. Así que cállate y obedécenos, porque nos encargaremos de todo.

Los otros dos asintieron decididamente sin dar el brazo a torcer. Rin no estaba segura de nada. Claro que le conmovía el apoyo de sus amigos, pero le asustaba que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a llegar a las medidas más extremas. Finalmente no tuvo más opción que asentir también, dando su consentimiento. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, y sólo deseaba equivocarse.

―Bien, lo siguiente será discutir cuándo iniciaremos el plan.

―Yo propongo que en tres días ―dijo Jaken―. Para que no se note que es algo… planificado, y aún así tendremos el tiempo suficiente como para ordenar las cosas antes de iniciar todo.

―No, eso sí que no. Mínimo un mes ―negó rotundamente Deshi, y antes de que el pequeño demonio sapo protestara, se apresuró a continuar―. Rin sigue delicada de salud y tiene un tratamiento que seguir, no puede irse hasta estar del todo curada.

―Es verdad, pero apuesto a que no habían pensado en esto ―abordó Nagi―: el regreso del amo. Nadie sabe cuándo volverá, así que el tiempo lo tenemos un poco apretado, ¿no les parece?

―Si se va justo cuando su tratamiento haya terminado, será sospechoso, ¿no creen? ¡Además, nunca conseguiremos otra oportunidad como ésta! Hay que actuar pronto.

―Tiene razón, señor Jaken, pero hay que considerar también su bienestar físico. No podemos lanzarla al crudo invierno cuando aún está enferma.

―Y si el amo regresa justo antes de que iniciemos cualquier cosa, pues nos jodimos todos ―se quejó Nagi con desdén.

―Tres semanas ―dijo el youkai más anciano, luego de un tenso silencio―. Tres semanas es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer. Podemos apresurar el tratamiento para que actúe más rápido, y claro que Rin tendrá que seguir tomándolo por un tiempo, pero me niego a dejarla salir antes de tres semanas. Lo siento ―le dijo a ella―, pero tu salud también es un asunto que hay que cuidar.

Los dos youkais y la hanyou sostuvieron sus miradas, como si aún discutieran unos con otros mentalmente. Rin, en cambio, los contemplaba en silencio, asombrada de lo poco que tardaban en encontrar soluciones a todo. Sentía miles de alocadas mariposas en su estómago, y el temor a lo que le esperaba todavía la acompañaba. El estar sola de nuevo, la posibilidad de que algo le sucediera a sus amigos, su estado de salud…, pero lo que más le angustiaba era el Daiyoukai. No porque podía llegar a encontrarla, sino más bien porque… la extraña cara que le había dedicado justo antes de partir se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Era como si, en ese entonces, él supiera que querría escapar, y le pedía que no lo hiciera. Rin tuvo un minúsculo espasmo, sabiendo muy bien que él jamás le _pediría_ nada. No estaba en su naturaleza. Y era por eso que tenía que marcharse. Era ahora o nunca.

―¿Nos arriesgamos entonces? ―preguntó Nagi.

Los youkais asintieron con decisión, dándolo por hecho.

―Rin, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ―inquirió Deshi, mostrando una voz mucho más potente que antes. Incluso parecía más joven.

La chica titubeó nerviosamente, asustada. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Pero era el momento de hacer lo que debió haber hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad: buscar la libertad. No retrocedería de nuevo, ya había pagado las consecuencias de hacerlo una vez y no estaba dispuesta a repetir el mismo error. Aunque su corazón se hiciera pedazos, lo haría.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

―¡Pues manos a la obra!

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Wow, todo el capítulo en esta única escena. Lo he dejado lo más largo que pude, pero me pasó lo mismo que con el capítulo 18, quería centrarme en una sola cosa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tremendo plan que arman todos, ¿eh? Originalmente esto se iba a llamar "El plan de Jaken", pero no fue solamente él quien hizo las propuestas. Nagi tiene una mente bastante ágil, la niña, y ¿qué decir de Deshi? Sabiendo lo mucho que le desagrada Sesshomaru, está encantado con que Rin se marche de ahí. Claro que también tiene los nervios de punta por el invierno, su salud y todo eso, pero si no la sacan de ahí en ese momento, no tendrán otra oportunidad.

¿Qué tal la reacción de Rin? ¿Creyeron que no quería irse? Pobre, le dolerá, pero hay que entenderla también. No puede esperar a que Sesshomaru se muestre bueno con ella y que todo se arregle, mientras en realidad la está pasando tan mal. Podrá quererlo mucho pero también tiene que ver por sí misma y tomar decisiones difíciles. Qué bueno que tiene tan buenos amigos que la ayudan, y miren que querer arriesgarse tanto por ella… no cualquiera es así.

¡Cambiando de tema! Les tengo una noticia. Me tomaré unos 10 días de descanso. No, no iré a ningún lado de vacaciones, sólo quiero dejar de desvelarme para subir el capítulo del día con puntualidad. No me quejo de hacerlo, porque soy bastante meticulosa con respecto a las actualizaciones y sé que es algo que les agrada a los lectores, pero es un tantito pesado y estresante xD La última actualización del año será el jueves, y regresaré nuevamente el 5 de enero, con un capítulo bastante especial. Ya les hablaré de él la próxima vez, no se preocupen. Espero que no les moleste, y que sepan entender que, aunque esto sea un hobby (uno que me tomo en serio), también necesito algo de descanso.

¡En fin! Mil gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capi pasado: **Rosy, Misa, Kanda, Black urora, Yoko-zuki10, Anmar, Helena, Lorena, Emiruse, Sayuri08, Thesesshomaru84, Sara, Annprix1, Ginny chan, Malu-12** y **Velvet love**, me encantaría verlas de nuevo por aquí y leer sus opiniones.

¡Hasta el jueves y espero que les haya gustado la entrega de hoy!


	21. Finalmente libre

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**21.** Finalmente libre

Durante las semanas siguientes, el pequeño grupo estuvo disimuladamente atareado con los preparativos para la huída de Rin y los toques finales en la versión que se le daría al amo del castillo. Decidieron que sería mejor que Rin se dejase ver rondando por el jardín este por un tiempo, introduciéndose en el follaje. Y cuando el momento llegara, activaría el sortilegio del señor Jaken y esperaría la llegada de Ah-Un, quien la llevaría en su espalda para alejarla lo más posible del punto de partida. El sortilegio en el dragón estaba planeado para durar sólo una semana ―ajustes que fastidiaron mucho a Jaken, ya que era complicado manipular ese tipo de magia― y luego regresaría al castillo, en donde nadie podría asegurar que realmente había ido a alguna parte, gracias a las actuaciones de Kenta.

Nagi y su abuelo repasaban continuamente sus planes, agregando o quitando más detalles para hacerlo lo más convincente posible. También se encargaban de prepararle suficientes alimentos como para que no tuviese que buscarlos en la árida estación del invierno al menos por un buen tiempo. Además de que se ocuparon de dejarle varias reservas de medicamentos de toda clase ―para dolores de cabeza, de estómago, de garganta, infecciones de heridas, tratamientos para quemaduras…―, sólo para asegurarse de que se encontraría bien. Les angustiaba especialmente que estuviera sola en la estación más cruda del año, pero sabían que era su única oportunidad y tenían que aprovecharla.

A Rin no le dejaban hacer gran cosa, para que se ocupara de recuperar su propia salud y estar en óptimas condiciones para su largo viaje.

Jaken también le consiguió pergaminos con hechizos de barreras ―que no necesitaban ser activados con poderes espirituales―, para el caso de que fuera atacada. De todas formas, y para mayor seguridad, le consiguieron disimuladamente un par de arcos y dos carcajes repletos de flechas. Rin no era muy buena en la arquería, pero sabía utilizar el arco lo bastante bien como para al menos ser capaz de protegerse.

Con toda la situación, Deshi tenía los nervios de punta, siempre pensando en las cosas que le faltaba por terminar, y muchas otras que aún no había comenzado a preparar. Lanzó un suspiro pesado al aire, y se enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo entonces. Caminaba un tanto apresurado hacia los establos, lugar donde sabía que estaban Rin y Nagi, seguramente conversando con ese niño llamado Kenta. Tenía un mensaje importante que dar, y mientras más rápido lo diera, mejor.

―_Pero hay algo que todavía no me queda claro, Rin_ ―escuchó que decía la voz de Nagi apenas llegó a su destino. Quizás la voz de su nieta era muy estridente, o su oído estaba especialmente agudo ese día, porque aunque no estuviera demasiado cerca, el viejo youkai podía escuchar lo que la hanyou decía con bastante claridad― _¿Cómo es que no estás enojada?_

―_¿A qué te refieres? _―preguntó la vocecilla suave de Rin.

―_Es que… vamos, sé que has pasado por algo bastante feo, pero… ¿De verdad no sientes enojo o rencor por nadie en este momento? ¿Por Tsukune? ¿Sakae? ¿El amo Sesshomaru?_ ―preguntó Nagi con mucho interés. Deshi, apartando sus buenas costumbres de caballero educado y olvidando momentáneamente lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó a la ranura de la puerta para no perderse ni una palabra―. _No puedo creer que realmente seas incapaz de enfadarte._

―_Claro que soy capaz de hacerlo, Nagi_ ―respondió calmadamente la humana. El anciano levantó una ceja. Su tono de voz no correspondía a lo que estaba diciendo―. _Es sólo que… a veces me cuesta demostrarlo._

―_¡Tampoco es tan difícil!_

―_No, no lo es_―dijo ella. Deshi se asomó cuidadosamente por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y la vio de espaldas a él, negando con la cabeza un par de veces―. Pero con tantas cosas a veces se olvida. No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo.

―¡No me digas que se te _olvidó_ estar enfadada! ¿Nunca lo has estado? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Hablando de eventos actuales, claro…

―Sí, por supuesto que sí, ¡muchas veces! ―hizo una corta pausa, seguramente recordando algo. Deshi se dio cuenta entonces de que faltaba el niño youkai, y las chicas estaban solas en el establo con Ah-Un. Con razón conversaban con tanta soltura… aunque no recordaba haber escuchado hablar a la humana sobre esa clase de cosas. Sabía que era técnicamente incorrecto escuchar una conversación privada, pero la curiosidad lo superaba. Era algo que no había sentido en muchos años―. Antes… mucho antes de todo esto ―continuó Rin, con sigilo―, no pasaba un sólo día sin que intentara asestarle un golpe. Era tan… ¡irritante! Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí desagrado por él, y siempre, siempre, trataba de mantener mi distancia, aunque fuera a base de golpes.

Nagi hizo una mueca, dándole una palmadita distraída a la cabeza izquierda del dragón, que se había posado en su hombro para llamar su atención.

―Pero no te duró mucho, ¿verdad?

Rin se removió con incomodidad. Deshi tuvo que retroceder y alejar el ojo de la puerta, ya que tenía la impresión de que al menos su nieta sabía que estaba ahí.

―_No, no me duró tanto como quería_ ―respondió tristemente la chica humana―. _Debería odiarlo, porque… nunca me dijo una palabra al respecto, ¿sabes? Sólo… vino y… supongo que ya lo imaginas. Jamás explicó sus razones para… hacerme pasar por todo esto. No fue nada agradable. Simplemente… me dijo que 'ese' era mi propósito aquí y no tuvo reparos en continuar. Le pedí muchas veces que se detuviera, pero él… nunca me escuchó._

―_Oh… ¿l-lo dices en serio?_

―_Sí _―Rin estaba apenada. Quizás era la primera vez que hablaba de ese tema con alguien y no estaba del todo a gusto con ello―. _¿Por qué?_

―_Es que… sabía que no era algo que querías hacer, pero no pensé que de hecho… te obligara. Y-yo… lo siento, no tenía idea…_

Volvió a asomarse y vio que Nagi se llevó las manos a la cara, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Deshi se sorprendió que su nieta demorara tanto en notar lo obvio. ¿Por qué Rin le daría su consentimiento a Sesshomaru? ¡No era su obligación, ni mucho menos! Ni que fuera una ramera a la que le pagan por _esa_ clase de servicios. _Vamos, Nagi, no pudiste ser tan tonta como para no verlo…_

Rin guardó silencio, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Podía sentir su vergüenza, y la clara tristeza que se arremolinaba en su interior aunque no pudiera ver su rostro. En cambio, su nieta era un pergamino completamente abierto, con las letras muy grandes; no tenía idea de dónde meterse ni qué decir.

―Rin ―llamó tímidamente la hanyou luego de una pausa―. ¿De verdad… de verdad nunca fuiste feliz aquí? Sé que… no lo has sido últimamente, ni tampoco al principio, pero… hubo un tiempo en el que… ―su voz se extinguió. Rin soltó algo similar a una risilla triste y respondió:

―Sí, hubo un momento que… no fue tan malo ―hizo una pausa y el anciano prestó especial atención, muy interesado―. Se portaba amable y… creí que volvía a ser él mismo, el mismo demonio que me había cuidado cuando era pequeña. Ah, me sentía tan bien estando con él… Creo que si las cosas hubieran seguido así, no me hubiera costado… pretender que nada había pasado. Era como un sueño. Desde que era una niña, quería… sonaré muy tonta, pero siempre quise que… fuéramos _algo _más. Cuando era pequeña quería ser su esposa ―se rió ella―. Creo que se lo dije una vez. Y como todo estaba marchando tan bien, pensé que podríamos… ―soltó un hondo suspiro de derrota―. Qué ilusa soy.

―No, Rin, no creo que lo seas ―refutó Nagi, y se le quedó viendo largamente, como si esperara encontrar algo en especial mientras escrutaba la cara de Rin―. ¿Tú lo quieres, verdad? Todavía lo haces.

_Rin, más te vale decir que no,_ pensó Deshi.

―Sí, todavía lo hago ―admitió la humana. El youkai del otro lado de la puerta frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de protesta―. No sé por qué no puedo evitarlo. Eso es lo que más me molesta. ¡Tantas cosas que han pasado y lo sigo queriendo! ¡Diablos! ―casi gritó, completamente frustrada, tapándose la cara con ambas manos―. Debo tener serios problemas en la cabeza, no debería sentir esto todavía.

La híbrida rió calladamente ante la queja tan cómica de Rin. Pero tanto su nieta como él sabían claramente que, pese a su tono bromista, la muchacha estaba hablando en serio.

―¡Así que sí eres capaz de molestarte! Menos mal, pensé que había algo malo contigo. Pero si lo sigues queriendo… ¿por qué decidiste marcharte? Sé que no quieres volver a pasar por algo así, pero…

―No puedo soportar verlo de nuevo, Nagi ―contestó muy seriamente Rin, captando nuevamente la atención del anciano que aún estaba enfadado―. ¿Para qué voy a seguir en la misma situación de antes? Yo… sé que nunca corresponderá lo que siento por él, ni tampoco le interesa… No quiero seguir viviendo una farsa. Fue bonito, pero no fue real. Y… y mis pequeños… ―llevó las manos a su vientre, como si lo acunara―. A él no le importa lo que les haya pasado, en cambio, yo… nunca podré olvidarlos. No quiero que algo así suceda otra vez, realmente no podría… soportarlo ―la chica se encogió un poco en sí misma mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Nagi la miro con tristeza.

―Eres muy valiente, Rin…

―No, no lo soy. ¡Si lo hubiera sido, me habría marchado hace mucho! En cambio, tuve que esperar al último momento, sólo porque tuve la esperanza de que todo cambiaría para mejor. ¡Qué tonta fui! ―exclamó, frustrada, llevándose una mano a la cara y revolviéndose el flequillo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento breve, en el que Deshi se debatía mentalmente qué pensar. No tenía idea de que de hecho Rin tuviera sentimientos afectivos por Sesshomaru ―_¿Cómo es eso posible?_, se repetía sin parar―, aunque ahora que lo sabía, eso explicaba muchas cosas. ¡Pero aunque lo hiciera, no tenía justificación! Le molestaba. ¡Le enfadaba muchísimo que Rin quisiera a ese demonio tan malvado! Como si él se lo mereciera…

―Rin, no sé qué es lo que pienses ahora al respecto, pero creo que el amo Sesshomaru realmente quería…

―Rin ―Deshi entró al establo de una vez por todas, cortando abruptamente a su nieta. Sabía qué era lo que le diría, pero prefería que la humana no lo escuchara. El anciano finalmente movió la pesada y ruidosa puerta para dejarse ver―, perdona si interrumpo.

Nagi lo miró suspicazmente, seguramente conociendo sus intenciones. Rin no parecía notar la tensión que crecía entre ambos y miró algo apenada al hombre, como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo.

―¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo?

Deshi abrió más la puerta, invitándola a salir con un gesto de su cabeza. Tenía una mirada un tanto severa, por lo que la chica se sentía intimidada.

―El señor Jaken está por marcharse, quiere despedirse de ti y te está esperando.

La chica se levantó del asiento como impulsada por un resorte, olvidando repentinamente todo lo que había estado haciendo antes de la llegada del youkai de larga barba canosa. ¿El señor Jaken ya se iba? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No, todavía no estaba lista para decirle adiós!

Giró para ver a su amiga, quien también se había puesto de pie, preguntándole qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Nagi le dedicó una mueca de pena, pero le indicó mudamente que se apresurara. Rin no tardó en tomar el camino que llevaba hacia su recámara, sólo pensando en su peculiar amiguito verde, como si las cosas que había conversado con la hanyou nunca hubieran sucedido.

―¿Qué te ocurre, abuelo? No tenías que interrumpirme ―le reprendió Nagi una vez que Rin desapareció por el interior del castillo. La muchacha salió del establo y se reunió con él, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria. El viejo todavía se notaba molesto.

―¿Para qué la vas a esperanzar falsamente con tus ideas? Sabes perfectamente que Sesshomaru no se estaba comportando de un modo especial, ésas son ilusiones tuyas.

Nagi resopló.

―Esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes. No son ilusiones mías, ni me lo inventé. Tú no puedes saberlo porque no has estado aquí. Además, no le daría falsas esperanzas, estaría contándole la verdad. ¡No soy la única que lo ha notado! Takanari y Kenta me lo han dicho también, y muchos otros más aseguran que el amo estaba diferente. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que se interesa por ella de verdad?

―¡Porque sé que no lo hace! ―contrarrestó él, sin dar el brazo a torcer―. No lo conoces, ni sabes las cosas horribles que ha hecho. ¿Para qué mantendría a una humana consigo? ¡Para usarla y tirarla cuando se canse, claro! Muchos demonios han hecho eso, es muy normal, Nagi.

―Tú pareces ser el que no lo conoce. No lo has visto, abuelo, no sabes cómo actuaba cuando Rin estaba con él. Pero ―Nagi alzó las manos y negó cansinamente con la cabeza, dando unos pasos para alejarse del youkai―, puedes creer lo que quieras, cada quien tiene derecho a su opinión, y yo respeto la tuya aunque me saque de quicio. Lo que sí me parece que está mal es que te enojes con Rin. Dale un descanso, lo ha querido toda su vida, no puedes esperar que simplemente deje de hacerlo de un año para otro.

―No sabe de nada mejor, es por eso ―continuó Deshi, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo. Pero la híbrida prefería cortar las cosas ahí antes de volver a comenzar de nuevo con el mismo tema de siempre. Ya estaba un tanto cansada.

―Quizás. Pero debes entender que uno no puede controlar este tipo de cosas. Nadie puede, ni siquiera el amo ―el anciano estuvo a punto de refutar, pero Nagi se apresuró a deslizarse en el interior del castillo, siguiendo el camino que minutos atrás había tomado su amiga. Deshi gruñó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la ruidosa puerta del establo, encontrando muy absurdas las palabras de su nieta.

…

Rin ya había llegado a su recámara, pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta, temerosa de abrirla. Sabía que el pequeño youkai verde estaba adentro, siempre se reunían en ese lugar y arreglaban los detalles de su plan de huída. Era un sitio seguro, ya que casi nadie pasaba por ahí y era menos probable que los escucharan. Luego de unos segundos dándose valor, y tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, se animó a entrar.

Jaken estaba en la mesita de madera, encorvado sobre el saquito en donde estaban los sortilegios que había preparado. De seguro se cercioraba que todo estuviera en orden y que no hubiese ningún fallo. El demonio se giró hacia ella, mirándola con sus inmensos ojos amarillos. Rin distinguió un tinte de reproche, ese que tenía siempre que la regañaba cuando era más pequeña y debía perseguirla para hacer que lo escuchara. Ah, esos buenos días… Y ahora, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a correr tras ella, ni le gritaría sus regaños, ni le diría cosas sólo para hacerla enojar… ¡No quería separarse de él! Era su más fiel amigo y compañero de aventuras, aquel que, aunque se quejara y jurara que detestaba hacerlo, siempre estaba ahí para ella. Y esa vez no era la excepción.

No lo soportó más y comenzó a sollozar débilmente, haciéndolo enojar como era natural. ¡Cómo odiaba Jaken el verla soltar sus lágrimas! La chica se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza, estremeciéndose al saber que esa era la última vez que lo haría. Y quizás por esa razón, el pequeño youkai se dejó estrechar sin quejarse sonoramente como siempre solía hacer.

―Vas a estar bien, niña, no exageres ―le dijo. Aunque hiciera uso de su voz enfadada era claro que también estaba afectado―. Lo lograrás. Y tendrás una vida normal, ¿me oíste? Y no sigas haciendo estupideces, ni hables tanto, ni te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde, ni comas las setas venenosas, ni te le acerques a los youkais…

―Lo sé, señor Jaken ―murmuró ella con una sonrisita furtiva.

―Le he hecho unos ajustes de último minuto a tu colgante, Rin ―le dijo él, señalando el saquito que estaba sobre la mesa―. No lo olvides, el tuyo es el que tiene una cadena, el de Ah-Un tiene la cuerda de cuero negro. Ya te expliqué los pasos para que sea duradero, pero sé que no…

―Los haré bien, no se preocupe ―ella volvió a sonreírle, y él fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada―. Sé de memoria lo que tengo que hacer, me ha hecho repetir las palabras muchas veces.

―¡De todas formas nunca estoy seguro contigo! Eres tan boba y descuidada…

―Yo también lo extrañaré mucho, señor Jaken ―dijo ella de repente, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas furtivas. Jaken le rehuyó la mirada de nuevo, soltando un gruñido muy agudo.

―T-tonta, no digas cosas vergonzosas.

Ella lo abrazó otra vez, sin poder aguantarse.

―¡No quiero dejar de verlo, señor Jaken! ¡Lo echaré tanto de menos!

―No hagas drama, tampoco será el fin del mundo ―musitó él, incómodo por el abrazo. Se separó de ella, aún sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

―Le agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Jamás podré olvidarlo ―La boca del youkai verde comenzó a temblar y las pupilas de sus enormes ojos se dilataron―. ¿Va a llorar, señor Jaken? ¿Me echará de menos usted también?

―C-cállate ya, yo n-no lloro, no soy como tú ―le espetó rudamente, mientras una gruesa lágrima se resbalaba por sus toscas facciones. Rin se rió bajito y volvió a abrazarlo. Jaken se lo permitió, pero no tardó en separarse de ella―. Suficiente. Si no me voy ahora, nunca lo haré ―admitió molesto, apretando el báculo de dos cabezas entre sus manitas nudosas. Miró a la chica por un momento más y antes de salir de la recámara, le dijo una última cosa―. Cuídate, mocosa. No fue tan malo tener que protegerte.

―Hasta siempre, señor Jaken.

Y para cuando el hombrecillo ya se hubo marchado, Rin continuó llorando mientras se reía suavemente, entre triste y divertida por la actitud del youkai. No encontraría a nadie así de nuevo, y aunque se despidieran esta vez para siempre, la chica supo que lo llevaría consigo sin importar lo que sucediera.

…

Rin se removía nerviosa entre las sábanas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Esa era su última noche en el palacio, la última vez que se recostaría en aquella cama y sería abrazada por la hoguera de la habitación.

¿Estaba mal que aquello le causara nostalgia? Tenía tanto tiempo deseando salir, pero nunca había reparado en lo que realmente significaba. Irse del sitio que había sido una prisión, pero gracias a los pocos amigos que había logrado se había convertido en un hogar, y dejarlo todo atrás para comenzar desde cero.

Sería muy duro… especialmente porque estaría sola y tendría que valerse por sí misma. No había creado dependencia de sus amigos, pero sí le resultaría difícil no tenerlos cerca para que le brindaran su apoyo.

Tenía miedo, naturalmente, de que no pudiese llegar demasiado lejos, de que se perdiera, de nunca encontrar ningún lugar al que pertenecer… pero especialmente temía por ellos. Por Deshi, por Nagi, por Jaken, Kenta y hasta por Takanari, creyendo que algo les podría llegar a pasar cuando el Daiyoukai supiese de su desaparición.

¿Y si el demonio los lastimaba? ¿Y si ellos tenían que pagar con sus propias vidas para darle a ella la oportunidad de escapar? No podía soportar esa incertidumbre, era algo que la carcomía por dentro y lo seguiría haciendo una vez que se hubiera marchado. No quería que les sucediese nada… si el youkai se enteraba que ellos la habían ayudado, no tendría piedad y los aniquilaría de una manera horrible.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, aterrada por sus propios pensamientos e inseguridades, y para cuando se encontró con la hanyou a tempranas horas de la mañana, ésta no tardó en recriminarle sus enormes ojeras y aspecto enfermizo:

―¡Me hubieras dicho que te diera algo para dormir! ―exclamó, ofreciéndole el desayuno y los medicamentos del día―. Espero que se te borre esa cara pronto, porque mi abuelo no querrá dejarte ir luciendo así. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Un poco mareada, creo. Pero ya no me duele el vientre en lo absoluto.

―Qué alivio. Empezaba a creer que darte tantos remedios y a tales cantidades te acabaría haciendo más daño. Pero el viejo siempre hace todo bien, ¿eh?

Rin sólo sonrió tímidamente y procedió a comer, tratando de simular normalidad al notar que era la última vez que tomaría el desayuno con su amiga.

―¿Ya entendiste las dosis que tienes que tomarte y el periodo de tiempo en el que lo tienes que hacer?

―Sí. De todas formas lo anoté aquí ―dijo, señalando una hoja de papel a su lado, donde había puesto todas las instrucciones según Deshi se las había dictado―. Mejor lo guardo ahora, antes de que se me olvide.

―Buena idea. Ya Kenta preparó a Ah-Un con las cosas que te llevarás. ¿Segura que no te quieres llevar más ropa?

―Sí. Si desaparecen mis kimonos sería raro, ¿verdad? Me llevaré sólo unos cuatro más puestos, además del abrigo y las botas que ya estarán afuera. Así no se notará nada cuando esté dando el paseo en el patio.

Nagi se movió incómoda, apretando los músculos. Parecía intentar sacar fuerzas para decirle algo, pero todavía no encontraba el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo. Rin sabía que temía por ella y no estaba del todo cómoda dejándola partir así sin más.

―Estaré bien, Nagi, no te preocupes por mí. Pero también me preocupas mucho tú…

―¡No empieces otra vez con eso! ―le dijo de repente, exaltada―. Ya te dije que estaremos bien, deja de mortificarte. Diablos, ojalá no tuvieras que irte…

La humana hizo un gesto abatido en respuesta.

Sí… ojalá las cosas nunca hubieran sucedido de esa manera.

Rin había tenido una vez la intención de pedirle a Nagi que la acompañara, para que ella también pudiese salir de esa prisión. Pero sería egoísta de su parte, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ahí estaba su abuelo, y quizás aún no se sintiese lista como para dejarlo. También le hubiera gustado contar con la compañía de ambos, Deshi y Nagi, pero sabía que… simplemente no podía ser. Por más que los quisiera y los extrañase ya de por sí, aquel era un camino que tenía que recorrer por su cuenta, para aprender de una vez por todas a valerse por sí misma.

―Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ―la hanyou se levantó, luego del pesado silencio que las había invadido, tomando la bandeja entre sus brazos―. En una hora tienes que dejarte ver dando vueltas por el patio este. Ah-Un estará esperándote más o menos a un kilómetro del límite del bosque.

Dicho eso, la mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. ¿Se iría sin despedirse?

―¡Nagi, espera!

Rin saltó y corrió hasta ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

―Gracias… gracias por todo. Y especialmente por ser mi amiga. No sé qué haría sin ti ―le susurró quedamente. ¡Nagi también estaba temblando!

―Todo saldrá bien, ya verás ―le contestó ella, aún sin girarse―. Y tendría que agradecerte yo a ti, fuiste tú la única en todo este palacio que me trató como a una igual. También me ayudaste a ser más fuerte y a hacerme valer entre los demás.

Rin quiso decirle algo más, pero la garganta comenzaba a dolerle a causa del llanto que no se atrevía a salir. Y de todas formas, sabía ya no quedaba nada más qué decir.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa, su amiga se despidió mudamente de ella, dejándola nuevamente sola en la habitación, con el corazón en un puño.

…

Rin tomó aire profundamente, buscando aplacar su ansiedad. Listo, ya estaba ahí, en el patio este, a tan solo unos minutos de adentrarse en el bosque.

No había vuelto a ver a Nagi, pero sí se había encontrado con Deshi, con quien intercambió en privado unas rápidas palabras de despedida. El hombre no quiso alargarse demasiado, alegando que no tenían tiempo que perder y debía partir cuanto antes. Pero ella sabía que estaba afectado y no quería demostrarlo. Sonrió, complacida de haber encontrado gente tan maravillosa que hacía lo imposible por ella. Jamás pensó tener tanta suerte…

_No te distraigas._

Disimuladamente, se aseguró de dejarse ver por algunos sirvientes que pasaban por el lugar de casualidad, y actuó lo mejor que pudo para simular que daba un alegre paseo matinal. Qué bueno que ese invierno no era tan crudo, y eso que ya estaba avanzado. Observó el cielo, buscando alguna señal que pudiese arruinar el buen clima y frustrar su salida. Nada, parecía ser un día perfecto.

―Ya es hora ―se dijo, entrando en el bosque. Las rodillas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, pero aún así se obligó a no ver hacia atrás.

Temblando como una hoja gracias a su nerviosismo, caminó en línea recta mientras intentaba calcular mentalmente el kilómetro que debía recorrer. Lo bueno era que ya conocía bastante bien el terreno como para evitar perderse, pero para no dejar que su mente se nublara con lúgubres pensamientos, se enfocó en la vía de todas formas.

Eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Si no se iba se lamentaría seguramente el resto de su vida.

Pero… ya no vería nunca más a sus amigos, ni a Ah-Un, ni a…

―Señor Sesshomaru…

Dioses, es que todo era demasiado injusto. Era una pena que pese a sus buenas intensiones, nada jamás saliera bien.

Sacó la fina cadena que le colgaba del cuello, hasta extraer un dije de vidrio transparente. Tratando de controlar el creciente temblor de sus manos, respiró hondamente y en la punta superior del adorno que asemejaba una gota, clavó su dedo índice. Segundos después una fina línea líquida de color rojo se coló hasta el centro, llenándolo como si la sangre pudiera flotar en el interior de aquel extraño objeto. Cuando ya el pequeño punto estuvo completamente rojo, retiró el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca para evitar continuar sangrando. Segundos después, la sangre suspendida comenzó a emanar un apagado brillo, y el dije se puso increíblemente caliente. Rin tuvo que soltarlo apresuradamente, dejando que colgara inerte en su cuello.

De repente le parecía que pesaba mucho más, y un calor intenso la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, como si la envolvieran con un grueso abrigo. Tan pronto como llegó esa extraña sensación, se marchó, dándole paso nuevamente al frío, tal y como si todas las capas de ropa que la cubrían desaparecieran. La piel se le puso de gallina y los labios le temblaron, pero nada más pasó. Miró el adorno al final de la cadena, notando que la sangre parecía tomar una consistencia sólida, y su color se volvió mucho más vivo. ¿Eso era todo?

Probó oler un mechón de su cabello, pero no notó ninguna diferencia. Al ser humana seguramente no podría saber si había funcionado, así que prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y continuó caminando, preguntándose si ya a esas alturas su aroma se había borrado por completo.

Finalmente se encontró con Ah-Un, esperándola en un pequeño claro. Rin corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en las escamas de su cuello. Se mantuvo así un rato bastante largo, sólo respirando lo más pausadamente posible. Una nueva promesa se estaba formando en su interior. Tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, ya estaba cansada de ser siempre la misma niñita débil e indefensa. Desde ese momento, dejaría todo atrás y se enfocaría solamente en ver hacia el frente.

El dragón, como ella, llevaba guindado del cuello ―el izquierdo― su dije ya activado, que pendía de una gruesa cuerda de cuero negro. Acarició el sortilegio del dragón por un instante, dejándose llevar por la simple belleza de aquel adorno. Era cálido al tacto, como si estuviera vivo.

―Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, amigo ―le susurró con un hilillo de voz, dirigiéndose a la montura donde su bolso de viaje estaba bien atado. Suspiró de nuevo, preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que le esperaba.

Una vez colocada en la silla de cuero, sus manos nerviosas asieron las riendas con fuerza. Tenía que darle la orden de partida, pero se había quedado paralizada en el lugar, mirando vacíamente en algún punto muerto.

Apretó los labios con decisión y asintió con la cabeza. Era hora.

Le pidió al youkai que se dirigiera al sur, sin pasar por el castillo directamente. No quería que los viesen sobrevolando el cielo, pero más que nada, quería evitar ver la enorme fortaleza y arrepentirse de lo que hacía.

Cuando el animal despegó, Rin cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo el inmenso impulso de llorar y ver hacia abajo.

_Adiós, señor Sesshomaru._

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Listo! Por fin, demonios, por fin se fue. Ya venía siendo hora, aunque en lo personal, yo me habría ido mucho antes. Corriendo como una loca mientras grito groserías. No habría llegado lejos, pero hubiera sido muy gracioso xD Uno de los comentarios de los capítulos pasados me dejó pensando, en donde la lectora se preguntaba si Rin era incapaz de sentir enojo. Y me dije "Mierda, es verdad, parece que siempre está a punto de cortarse las venas o_o", así que decidí arreglarlo un poco para que se viera que, aunque estaba asquerosamente deprimida, era perfectamente capaz de mostrar enojo. No en los momentos adecuados, porque imagínense el shock, pero claro que puede sentirse furiosa. Después de todo, siempre lanzaba golpes cada vez que Fluffy se acercaba xD

Uff, qué manera la mía de cerrar el año. Pero no se preocupen, que esto no termina aquí, todavía queda bastante.

Ah, es verdad, olvidé decirles que ya no son 26 capítulos, son 27. Acuérdense que mencioné que el 13 era prácticamente un extra, por lo que el número subió. ¡Mejor para ustedes! Tienen más que leer. Y por cierto, ¿se acuerdan que les comenté que abriría el año con un capítulo especial? No sé cómo les caerá esto, pero el próximo capítulo va dedicado únicamente a Sesshomaru. Sí, tal y como lo leen. Hora de un montón de información y explicaciones desde su punto de vista, y les prometo que estará bueno, al menos por una escena en especial que sé que les encantará. Pero no doy más detalles. Traten de no pensar mucho en eso y aprovechen para disfrutar los días festivos, estar con sus familias, descansar… Ah, no, olvídenlo, sólo coman, duerman y abran regalos, eso es todo xD En lo personal, mi parte favorita es dormir, quedarme como un lirón en la cama con una inmensa cara de satisfacción. Luego me tengo que levantar y comenzar a trabajar, aún con mi cara de zombie, porque tengo que hacerlo desde casa. Da igual, trabajaré mientras juego al DS, nada me lo impide xD

¡Uy, que me voy por las ramas! El tráfico de reviews ha estado un tanto lento últimamente, ¡pero igual ya pasé los 400! Ese número me entusiasma. Pero creo lo que me gusta más es cuando dejan esos reviews largos. Ilusionan. Oh, ese puede ser un buen regalo, ¿ven? xD Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentario en el capítulo pasado**: Lorena, Aine, Kanda, Hechicera, Emiruse, Sara, Yoko-zuki10, Annprix1, Misa, Marjugagu, Ginny chan**, **LauAkiko** y **Rosy.** Espero que este les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho muy pesado.

¡Mil gracias a todos los que comentan, agregan a alertas, a favoritos y leen entre las sombras! Los quiero a todos, y espero que pasen unas bonitas vacaciones. Nos veremos el 5 de enero con el próximo capítulo, ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!


	22. Desde los ojos del demonio

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**22.** Desde los ojos del demonio

Listo. Ya había acabado con todos los lacayos del imbécil de Shishinki y su guardia estaba en ruinas. ¿Quién habría pensado que ese youkai que apenas había conocido brevemente podría resultar tan dañino? Bueno, él no, pero sus súbditos sí. Aunque el rencor no lo había iniciado él, sino su padre un par de siglos atrás. De nuevo Sesshomaru tenía que acabar con los trabajos que su progenitor había dejado inconclusos tras su muerte.

―Ya no me eres de utilidad ―le dijo fríamente a Tsukune cuando todo había terminado.

―¡E-espere! ―le suplicó al tener la garra derecha en su cuello― ¡Lo guié hasta aquí, y ya asesinó al curandero! ¡Cumplí con mi parte!

―¿Tu parte? ¿Te refieres a envenenar a Rin? Es verdad, cumpliste con eso.

Apretó el agarre, clavándole las garras en la piel muy lentamente y comenzó a inyectarle veneno. La mujer aullaba de dolor, rogándole que se detuviera, pero Sesshomaru apenas había comenzado. Cuando consideró que su cuello ya estaba al rojo vivo gracias a la presión de su mano, llevó la izquierda hasta el estómago de la youkai y hundió las garras desgarrándole la piel mientras la quemaba con la mortífera ponzoña. Pronto, los órganos comenzaron a calcinarse y desintegrarse, pero la mujer no dejaba de gritar con súplicas por su vida. Estúpida. Nadie podía meterse con él y salir ileso. Aprisionó con la mano izquierda el estómago ―que era una masa de carne irreconocible― y lo arrancó. Hizo lo mismo con algunos órganos más. Cuando ya Tsukune no podía dejar salir su voz, Sesshomaru la dejó caer en el suelo. Aún respiraba, y unos débiles gimoteos era lo único que podía producir. Ella alzó su mirada agotada hasta el Daiyoukai, quien la observaba con sus ojos rojos llenos de desprecio. Antes de que la demonio pudiera siguiera imaginárselo, su cabeza fue aplastada violentamente por un fuerte pisotón de la bota negra. Sin darle importancia al hecho de estar salpicado de sangre, levantó la vista hasta la mansión destruida.

Malditos. Malditos fueran todos.

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando alguien osaba meterse con el Lord del Oeste: torres interminables de cadáveres cruelmente asesinados. Ni siquiera había tenido compasión con las mujeres o los niños, ninguno se lo merecía.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el viaje de regreso, aún sin sentirse completamente aplacado luego de haber protagonizado tal masacre. No era suficiente lo que había hecho, pero ya había revivido a muchísimos youkais con Tenseiga sólo para asesinarlos de nuevo, y la estúpida espada no podía traer a nadie de entre los muertos más de una vez. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Caminó por la zona árida y carente de vegetación. Debía regresar pronto, antes de que algo sucediera en su ausencia.

_Rin…_

Todavía no podía quitarse ese angustioso llanto de la cabeza, aquel que lo inquietaba desde hacía semanas. Y no importaba que tan lejos estuviera de ella, sus sollozos lo perseguían incansablemente.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Remordimiento, tristeza, rencor?

Sí… rencor. Rencor hacia sí mismo y todo lo que le había hecho.

Se odiaba por haberla deseado hasta el punto de perder la cordura, se odiaba por no saber controlar sus instintos, se odiaba por no querer apartarse de ella, pero más que nada, se odiaba por haberla hecho llorar de esa manera.

¿Por qué demonios una chiquilla humana le causaba tantas _emociones_? No se suponía que tenía que caer en el mismo error de su padre, tenía que demostrarle cuál era su lugar en el orden natural de las cosas. Tenía que hacerla pagar por causarle sentimientos tan bajos. Porque ella era una humana y lo estaba provocando. Con su olor, con sus sutiles movimientos, con su voz… Él no era estúpido, podía ver sus intensiones cada vez que la visitaba.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, recordando todo muy claramente.

_Ella lo deseaba. _

Cuando cumplió determinada edad pudo notarlo. Su aroma cambiaba sutilmente con sus llegadas, y era mucho peor si estaban cerca el uno del otro. Quería _aparearse._ Eso era lo que olía cada vez que la iba a ver a su aldea, cosa que con el tiempo tuvo que hacer menos para evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

Siempre había detestado a los humanos por su debilidad y poca ―por no decir nula― inteligencia. Por tener la mínima sensatez de retarlo a muerte y luego por demostrar su completa falta de honor al suplicar por sus vidas. Eran patéticos. Y las mujeres eran como perras en celo, con sus contoneos desvergonzados y sus trucos sucios para incitar a los hombres a poseerlas. _Repugnantes._

Y Rin, _su_ _querida_ y _pequeña_ Rin, se estaba convirtiendo en eso que tanto odiaba. ¿Y qué era lo más surrealista del asunto? Que él estaba cayendo como si fuera un cachorro adolescente. ¿Quién era más patético entonces?

Finalmente sucumbió a la tentación, iracundo, y se la llevó al castillo, con la excusa de dejarla acompañarlo nuevamente en sus viajes, para así cumplir todos los caprichos de la humana, y _los suyos _también.

Se le había resistido mucho al principio, la muy hipócrita, diciendo que no quería participar en ese tipo de cosas, rogándole que se detuviera. Ahí estaba de nuevo, una de las facetas que tanto despreciaba en los humanos, la súplica. Funcionó la primera vez, donde casi se había creído su desesperación junto con sus lágrimas desconsoladas. Por un momento creyó que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero no dejaría que la chica le arruinara los planes. Estaba tan furioso que no tardó en recuperar su actitud original. Ella lo había arrastrado hasta eso, ella tenía que pagar.

Y así lo hizo, luego de pataleos, golpes, gritos y alaridos de dolor, finalmente la hizo suya. _Como tenía que ser_. La lastimó durante el acto, lo sabía, pues tenía que agarrarla fuertemente para que no se moviera y aunque le preocupó al principio, no tardó en desecharlo presa de su más bajo instinto.

La detestaba. Estaba seguro de que algún enemigo la había enviado sólo para hacerlo caer por alguien, por una humana. Y lo peor era que no se detenía, sino que seguía cayendo repetidamente, incapaz de saciarse por completo.

Ella no era nadie que él no pudiese doblegar a su voluntad, y no tardaría en hacérselo saber. Especialmente porque era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando. Porque no se suponía que desposara a una mujer humana, pero su youkai interno la reclamaba solamente a ella. ¿La razón? Prefería no saberlo, aunque tenía una ligera idea en la que prefería no indagar, no quería pensar en lo que hacía. Lastimosamente, sólo podía _sentirlo_. Sentirlo de una manera profunda y extraña, algo que nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer.

Por esa razón tenía que dominarla, hacerlo todo a la fuerza. Quizás de esa manera su demonio quedaría satisfecho.

Pero pasó algo que nunca había esperado: que pese al desprecio que se esforzaba por demostrar hacia él, la muchacha se había lanzado imprudentemente para salvarlo durante la pelea contra el Clan Yazi. Como si una débil humana pudiera brindarle cualquier ayuda. Ahí estaba ella, devota, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Hasta estaba dispuesta a hacer de barrera contra los ataques enemigos, como si eso sirviese de algo. No sólo era imprudente, también era muy tonta al arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

Y aquel insignificante gesto lo había afectado como no se lo esperaba. No comprendía las razones, pero aún así le resultaba extraño. ¿Estaría ignorando alguna información importante? Porque que él supiera ―y resultaba ser un experto en el tema―, cuando se odia algo, no se intenta protegerlo. Pero el que él la hubiera salvado no tenía nada que ver con odio ni desprecio.

Era puro instinto. Siempre la había protegido desde que era una niña, así que era más bien como un acto reflejo. O eso quería creer.

―_Es algo que no puedo evitar._

Le había dicho ella, desconcertándolo. Había algo… diferente.

Algo de lo que pudo averiguar mucho más adelante, siendo un perro sin poder alguno más que el de su propia y limitada fuerza. Nunca podría olvidar lo humillante y desesperante que le había resultado todo, estando atrapado en esa forma tan inútil. Era un insulto, ni más ni menos. Cómo deseaba que los restos de esa estúpida mujer dragón no se hubieran desintegrado, sólo para volver a matarla por semejante ofensa. Lo más inquietante había venido después, cuando Jaken le confesó que, según sus investigaciones, aquel veneno en específico tenía como objetivo regresarlo a su estado natural. Es decir, quitarle todos sus poderes, su consciencia, su integridad demoníaca y convertirlo en lo que tenía que ser: un perro ordinario. Al parecer su poder era tan grande que había podido detener el avance de la ponzoña justo el tiempo suficiente como para que la ayuda de Jaken lo impulsara definitivamente a recuperarse. No quería ni imaginar qué podría pasar si el enano verde no hubiese intervenido.

Y tampoco podría olvidar el comportamiento de Rin durante su encierro en aquel cuerpo.

Silenciosa y sumisa, siempre lo visitaba y se quedaba con él por horas, sin apenas decirle nada más que no fueran palabras de aliento. La veía enjugarse las lágrimas furtivamente, cerrando los ojos con exasperación. No sabía cómo interpretar todo eso, para ser sincero. ¿Si tan infeliz era estando ahí, por qué siempre regresaba? La chica parecía hacerse constantemente esa misma pregunta a juzgar por su semblante alicaído. Hasta que un día, de repente, comenzó a cambiar. Se mostraba más animada y habladora, relatándole cosas que ciertamente no le importaban. Le decía que todo estaría bien y que ella no le fallaría. Le acariciaba el pelaje ―algo que jamás dejaría que nadie más hiciese― y hasta se recostaba en su costado.

Aquel veneno era bastante efectivo pese a los esfuerzos de Jaken, ya que le había afectado también la mente. Estaba comenzando a olvidar con gran rapidez su verdadera personalidad, actuando como lo haría un perro común en presencia de la mujer. O quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. Nunca lo sabría.

―_¿Sabe algo? _―le dijo ella en una ocasión―. _Me gusta más de esta manera. Al menos así… no puede hacerme daño._

_¿Hacerle daño?_ En aquel entonces, esas palabras le habían llamado bastante la atención, y en la actualidad, mientras caminaba por el terreno carente de vida, todavía lo hacían. Tardó mucho tiempo en comprender algo tan simple y esencial.

No había movimientos provocativos, sino más bien un simple andar lento en comparación al de su niñez. Su voz no lo intentaba incitar a nada que no fuera ganarse un poco de su atención. Y su olor… después de todo era adolescente, se suponía que eso era algo común los youkais en esa etapa, quizás sucedía algo similar con los humanos. ¿Por qué había decidido entonces ignorar sus sonrojos, su timidez o los locos latidos de su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él? Porque era un demonio tan estoico que no se permitió ver más allá de lo que quería creer, encerrado en su propio enojo.

Mantuvo su transformación un poco más, procurando que la herida le sanara con más lentitud al quitarse los remedios de Jaken haciendo uso de su lengua. Deseaba tener a Rin de esa manera, tranquila y apacible, sin regresar aún a la rutina que había llevado por tanto tiempo. Ya no quería que las cosas fueran como antes, quería hacer un pequeño ajuste en sus métodos, justificándose con la palabra «experimentar». Quería probar qué tan diferente podía ser si abandonaba sus intentos de someterla a la fuerza.

Su primer intento fue fallido, ya que no sólo la niña estaba ganando más coraje, si no que también se creía lo suficientemente importante como para volver a enfrentarse a él, despreciando el regalo que le había dado por haberlo acompañado durante el sortilegio. Quería hablar con ella, para variar, y ése era el motivo por el cual la había llamado poco después de su regreso. Tenía intenciones de llevar las cosas con calma, pero la súbita actitud defensiva de Rin le había hecho cambiar de planes. De nuevo.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca había querido hacer hasta ese entonces: la besó. No lo había hecho con anterioridad simplemente porque odiaba besar, así como casi no lo había hecho con sus amantes youkai, lo consideraba algo demasiado sentimentalista y estúpido. Pero había querido besarla a ella, sólo para hacerla callar. Y no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

Le asustaba un poco la idea de que aquella chiquilla se adueñara tanto de sus acciones y pensamientos, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Y resultó todo más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado.

―Respóndeme. _Como si quisieras hacerlo._

Con esas sencillas palabras se había ganado su control absoluto. Pero no quería controlarla, ni desvalorizarla como hacía anteriormente. Ahora que sabía que la humana tenía sentimientos afectivos hacia él, quería saber… qué tanto podría darle.

Sesshomaru pronto se arrepintió de haberle otorgado esa oportunidad, porque era algo que también le afectaba a él. Nunca creyó que con sólo una orden ―que era más bien una petición disfrazada―, las cosas dieran un giro tan radical.

Claro que lo había disfrutado, y mucho más que las veces pasadas. Aunque al inicio se mostrase incómoda y tímida, no tardó en adaptarse a sus exigencias. No le desagradó que se abrazara a él y murmurara su nombre entrecortadamente, que buscara seguridad en sus ojos o que simplemente le tomara la mano. Nunca había intimado de esa manera con nadie.

Y ése era precisamente el problema.

Era peligroso con lo que se estaba metiendo. Sentimientos, cariño, _amor_… insultante. Nunca podría pensar en aquellas palabras si no fuera para repudiar sus significados. Pero pese al ahínco que ejercía por mantener su mente serena considerando los cambios en Rin, prefirió experimentar un poco más. Quizás sólo estaba rasguñando la superficie de lo que había comenzado a probar las noches anteriores, y si continuaba intentando romper aquella capa para llegar más abajo, podría…

Podría…

¿Qué había esperado encontrar entonces?

Sesshomaru no lo sabía, y era precisamente por eso que estaba tan empeñado en conseguirlo.

Desde aquella vez pudo notar también una gran diferencia en Rin. Ya no era una luchadora dispuesta a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, sino que más bien ahora parecía temerosa y retraída, como si lidiase alguna clase de guerra en su interior. _Bienvenida al club_, pensó Sesshomaru.

Las noches que pasaban juntos dejaron de ser incómodas para la chica a pasos cortos y tambaleantes. Parecía asustada de algo, y no era de él, eso lo sabía. Pero no tenía tiempo de inmiscuirse en asuntos triviales como los que podría tener una humana, debía concentrarse en sí mismo, para encontrar alguna clase de barrera que bloqueara todo aquello nuevo que se le abalanzaba encima.

¿De verdad… de verdad él también estaba desarrollado sentimientos _románticos_ hacia ella? Eso no podía ser. Él era Sesshomaru, reconocido por su falta de piedad y de respeto a los lazos familiares, los repudiaba con todo su ser. Tener lazos sólo significaba ser débil, tener que entregarse a alguien a quien se tenía que proteger sin importar el costo. Él nunca quiso crear dependencia de nadie, ni de su madre o su padre, ni de ninguna youkai que le viniese con ideas de entregarle herederos. Nada de eso le importaba. No necesitaba esposa ni hijos cuando su imperio aún no estaba culminado, y como era prácticamente inmortal, dejar descendencia nunca fue algo que le llamase la atención.

Ahora estaba cambiando de idea muy lentamente, gracias a esa mujer humana.

Quizás no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que todo lo afectaba, y fue demasiado tarde. O tal vez siempre lo había sabido, pero lo mantenía bajo frías capas de ignorancia. Todo lo que la muchachita humana le estaba haciendo _sentir_ era demasiado para él. Mucho más de lo que había esperado cuando comenzó a «experimentar». No quería cometer el mismo error de su padre, y el de muchos otros youkais.

Detuvo un momento su andar, alzando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, tomando una profunda inhalación. Un recuerdo en particular le había saltado a la mente, y por más que lo quisiera, no podía evitar evocar cada pequeño detalle. Parecía muy lejano, y aún así, podía sentir y oírlo todo con suma claridad, como si lo viviera por segunda vez. Continuó caminando con la vista fija en el vacío que tenía adelante, permitiéndose recordar.

Era tarde en la noche y esta vez había decidido llevar las cosas a otro lugar, al baño principal del palacio, el suyo. El vaho ocasionado por la temperatura del agua se elevaba hasta el punto de cubrir la estancia con una densa capa de vapor perfumado. Ahí estaban ellos, en la inmensa tina, con sólo el líquido caliente de por medio. Unas risitas se dejaron oír mientras él mordía suavemente la oreja izquierda de la chica. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con una Rin serena que miraba a la pared opuesta como si fuera algo fascinante. Regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, subiendo la mano por su cuello empapado lentamente, apartando los cabellos oscuros de por medio y volvió a escuchar la risilla infantil. Esta vez volteó mucho más rápido y la atrapó en medio de una disimulada carcajada.

―_¿Te estás riendo de mí? _―le preguntó él, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Rin, con la cara sonrojada a más no poder y tratando de contener la risita, le dijo:

―_No, de usted no. ¡Me hace muchas cosquillas! Es por eso que río. ¡Siempre tengo que tratar de controlarme cada vez que hace eso!_

―_Ya veo, entonces te burlas de lo que hago _―murmuró desinteresado al apartarse de ella, pero acariciando justo en el borde del lóbulo con la punta de la garra.

Rin ya no pudo controlar el ataque de risa que la invadió y su única idea fue lanzarle agua al demonio con el dorso de la mano, empapándole la cara. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero la mujer se había alejado de él lo más posible, levantándose de golpe para ir al otro extremo de la piscina mientras se protegía las orejas con ambas manos. Se detuvo un momento para voltear hacia él y lo miró entre desafiante y divertida, como si estuviera dispuesta a jugar. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, aceptando la invitación.

Aquella ocasión no sólo fue placentera, si no también amena. Con ella era capaz de sentir una extraña calma, una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Antes ese tipo de palabras no existían para él, ni tampoco le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Su mayor satisfacción era conseguir poder y derrotar a sus enemigos, no le importaba nada más. Pero ahora aquello había cambiado, todo gracias a Rin. Por eso quería mantenerla con él, porque la _necesitaba._

Ahí fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó, y todo tomó sentido.

Ya no podía seguir permitiéndose esos tratos con ella, ni siquiera en la intimidad. Todo había llegado demasiado lejos, lo suficiente como para levantar sospechas, y eso era lo que menos quería; que supieran que una humana tenía semejante control sobre su persona. Pero más que nada, no quería saberlo él.

Porque eso era algo que le asustaba más de lo que podría admitir. Le asustaba dejarse llevar por algo que había estado evitando y repudiando prácticamente toda su existencia, algo tan fuerte que fue capaz de quitarle la vida a su progenitor.

No tuvo que haberlo hecho jamás, la había dejado desprotegida.

―_Lo que esto le ha hecho a la humana es algo terrible… _―recordó que le decía la voz de Deshi, tan distante como un eco― _en unos meses más ya estaría muerta si no se hubiera detenido su consumo._

Estuvo encerrado con Rin un día completo, examinándola y aplicándole remedios medicinales para detener la hemorragia, y se rehusó a dejarlo pasar hasta que la muchacha recuperó la estabilidad. Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que si Deshi no fuera el único que pudiera salvarla, lo habría destrozado a golpes por atreverse a sacarlo de esa habitación. Hasta su inútil nieta permaneció adentro para asistirlo, y en cuanto terminaron, desapareció del lugar cargando sábanas empapadas con sangre, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia él.

―_Le provocó un aborto. Me parece que es el segundo, según vi cuando la examiné. Hay indicios que muestran que ha sufrido más de una pérdida._

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, y todavía lo hacía cuando lo recordaba. Era lógico pensar que había sufrido una pérdida por el olor de su sangre, pero no esperó que fuera la segunda. No sabía cómo eso podía ser siquiera posible, cuando nunca había logrado percibir algo tan fuera de lo normal.

Durante el interrogatorio con el anciano, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima a Rin, como si las palabras que el youkai le decía no pudieran relacionarse a ella. Eso le enfurecía a niveles que le costaba comprender, y lo único que había querido hacer era destruir algo con sus garras, lo que fuera. Deshi habría sido una buena opción, pero lo necesitaba vivo por el momento, por lo que tuvo que contenerse al escuchar la sarta de recriminaciones que le gritó a todo pulmón.

Lo más importante era que la humana sobreviviera.

Esa estúpida Tsukune estaba en lo cierto. Lastimarla era lastimarlo directamente a él, ¿había sido tan malditamente obvio todo el tiempo? ¿Se había percatado también Rin?

No, imposible. Estaba demasiado encerrada en sí misma antes de marcharse y lloraba todo el día de aquella manera tan angustiosa que hasta le dolía a él. Quiso consolarla en una ocasión, o al menos secar sus lágrimas y hacerle ver que estaba ahí con ella. Pero estaba tan desolada que no podía ver nada que no fuera su sufrimiento.

―_¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí ahora?_ ―le preguntó― _¿N-no está satisfecho? No hay n-nada que pueda ensuciar su legado… Era eso lo que quería, ¿verdad? Ya no queda… nada más que pueda tomar de mí… _

Tenía razón, se había encargado de destruirlo todo, casi sin planearlo. El velo que cubría el vestigio de su impulso demoníaco fue arrancado de un solo tirón, y debajo había una criatura mutilada y temblorosa, que se apretujaba contra un rincón para alejarse lo más posible de él. Esa criatura era Rin. La niña que se había jurado proteger con su vida, la niña por la que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus armas tan preciadas, la niña… la única persona que significaba algo para él. Amputada, destruida, desolada… sí, pero aún viva. Aún respiraba, con dificultad, con temor, con dolor. Lo hacía por pura inercia, y parecía esperar la hora de su ejecución, como si fuera todo lo que le quedara.

Había prometido que la resguardaría de todo peligro, pero jamás consideró que él era el peor de todos. ¿Dónde estaban sus instintos de youkai? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa rabia que le había guardado? ¿Y dónde había quedado la ira que se había arremolinado en su interior al saber que había sucumbido por un ser de esa deplorable especie? Ya no existía, nada de eso existía a esas alturas.

Pero tampoco podría olvidar a las criaturas que habían muerto en su interior. Pensar en ellos le causaba cierta mezcla de emociones muy difíciles de explicar.

Una vez le había dicho que no eran necesarios los medicamentos para acabar con la vida de híbridos no nacidos, pero nunca lo había dicho en serio. Jamás tuvo planeado cumplir ninguna de sus amenazas, las decía para asustarla y doblegarla con mayor facilidad.

Si al menos uno de esos cachorros hubiera vivido… lo habría terminado aceptando al final, lo sabía. Después de todo, sería su hijo. Su vástago y el de Rin, aunque fuera un hanyou. ¿Por qué esa palabra tuvo tanta importancia en el pasado? Maldita fuera su manía por la sangre pura. De todas formas, la razón por la que no había eliminado la capacidad reproductiva de Rin era porque, aún estando encolerizado por obligarse a tomarla como suya, algo en su interior le decía que, tarde o temprano, caería. Se dejaría llevar por ese sentimiento humano que tanto odiaba.

Y lo había hecho.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo todo. Le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo si con eso Rin podía volver a sonreír. Tenía que darse prisa.

Sólo fue necesario que avanzara un paso más para percatarse de una presencia sobrenatural muy cercana. Levantó la cara al cielo gris, olfateando el aire para obtener mayor información. Y ahí, entre las nubes, la figura de un estilizado perro blanco avanzaba con parsimonia, como si pretendiera camuflarse con el pálido color del cielo.

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo al saber de quién se trataba. _Maldita sea_.

El gigantesco animal descendió con una ráfaga, impactando sonoramente contra el suelo rocoso y de pasto alto. Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse, se dejó ver la figura de una hermosísima mujer vestida elegantemente, mostrando un rostro tan sereno que recordaba mucho al del Daiyoukai.

―Madre ―dijo él despectivamente al devolverle la dura mirada―, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

―Me encantan tus saludos, hijo, siempre tan amables ―respondió la mujer con burla disimulada, dedicándole una fría sonrisa. Sesshomaru frunció más el entrecejo.

―No estoy de humor, así que dime de una maldita vez, ¿qué quieres?

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedo salir a saludar a mi único hijo, cuando está tan cerca de mis dominios? Creí que querrías verme.

―No, tú eres la que quería verme a mí, si mal no recuerdo. Y no he venido a visitarte, así que te lo repetiré una vez más antes de que se agote mi paciencia ¿qué demonios quieres?

―Vaya, no estás muy contento que digamos, ¿verdad? ―se rió disimuladamente ella―. Aunque eso no es precisamente una novedad… ¡Sesshomaru, no ignores a tu madre!

El Daiyoukai ya había comenzado a caminar nuevamente, sin prestarle atención.

―Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy. No tengo deseos de perder mi tiempo contigo.

―Oh, es verdad, ahora tienes una _pequeña_ distracción que te mantiene ocupado, ¿no es así? ―el demonio detuvo sus pasos y se giró levemente a ella, fulminándola con la mirada―. Así que sí era eso, ya veo ―asintió triunfante la mujer―. ¿Quién diría que esa chiquilla humana te seguiría causando tantos problemas? Indudablemente eres hijo de tu padre.

―¿Era todo lo que tenías que decir? ¿Para eso has estado insistiendo tanto en hablarme?

―Una madre se preocupa por los suyos, ¿no te parece?

―¿Y bien? Te escucho entonces, ¿qué es eso que tanto te inquieta? Finjamos que me interesa tu opinión por un momento ―dijo el menor ácidamente, dándole la cara y cerrando los puños.

―No hay necesidad de ser grosero, Sesshomaru ―siseó divertida Irasue. Todo el asunto le parecía de lo más gracioso. Pero al ver que su hijo no decía absolutamente nada, y haciendo un gesto altanero con la cabeza, continuó―. No existe nada que me inquiete, _querido_, sólo quería conversar un poco contigo al respecto de las cosas que has estado haciendo últimamente ―Sesshomaru nuevamente guardó silencio, pero entrecerró los ojos dorados en señal de desagrado. La mujer tomó eso como algo bueno―. Veo que has cambiado gradualmente tus tratos con la mujer, porque ahora sí te importa lo que le suceda, sino no estarías armando tanto revuelo.

―¿Qué…?

―Cuando la niña murió pensé que habrías cambiado, ya sabes, y serías más compasivo ―continuó ella teatralmente―. Pero ya veo que te queda mucho para alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba tu padre que fueras. ¡Y eso que hasta parecía que te esforzabas por complacerla!

―¿Me has estado espiando? ―preguntó él iracundo, dando un paso al frente y alzando una garra lista para atacar. La mujer removió un par de capas de su kimono y dejó expuesto su querido collar con la _Piedra Meido_. Tomó el objeto con ambas manos y lo alzó hacia él, mostrándoselo como toda respuesta.

―¿Creías que sólo servía para ver hacia el inframundo? Pues te equivocas, puedo ver cualquier cosa que desee. Es un regalo de tu padre al que le he sacado bastante provecho ―hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando satisfecha su collar de perlas―. Ya te había dicho que una madre tiene que cuidar a los suyos, y cuando los rumores de que tenías una ramera humana aumentaron, quería cerciorarme ―explicó simplemente.

―Rin no es una ramera ―rezongó el youkai. Su rostro se tornó más agresivo ante la mención de aquella desdeñosa palabra. Ella misma se había clasificado de esa manera en el pasado, y no podía encontrar algo más desagradable, ni antes ni ahora. Rin jamás fue, ni sería, nada por el estilo.

―¿Ah, no? Pues según lo que he estado viendo, es lo que parece. Tranquilo, hijo, dejé de observarte cuando comenzabas a quitarte la ropa, no quería ver a mi propio hijo copulando.

El demonio no dudó más e hizo un hábil movimiento con su mano, casi dándole a su madre con el látigo que salía de sus garras. La youkai era bastante rápida y consiguió esquivarlo por muy poco. Aunque la cólera de su hijo no parecía molestarle. Más bien, logró que su mueca burlona se pronunciara un poco más.

―¿Cómo demonios te atreves? ―sonó la estridente voz de Sesshomaru.

―¿De verdad me quieres dar una clase de moralidad cuando eres tú el que has hecho algo malo? ―El hombre gruñó, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus dedos y la mujer sólo pudo aumentar su sonrisa triunfal―. Por lo que veo es necesario que su vida corra peligro para que te importe lo que pueda pasarle. No sé si culparte, la verdad. Ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo reclamar a tu pareja, aunque al parecer tu instinto lo estaba haciendo por ti. Tuviste que haber investigado un poco sobre los humanos, _querido_, para que vieras que algunas de nuestras costumbres son mal vistas en comparación a las suyas. No lo estabas haciendo tan mal al final, aunque te falta mucho para…

Irasue volvió a esquivar otro de los ataques del youkai, y esta vez tuvo un poco de dificultad en hacerlo. _¡Vaya! Le toqué una fibra sensible, ¿eh? _Pensó ella. Sesshomaru llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de Bakusaiga, listo para desenfundarla.

―¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué podrías tú saber sobre mí?

―No olvides que te observo ―contestó ella con tranquilidad, alzando una vez más la _Piedra Meido_ entre sus blanquecinos dedos, ignorando la creciente ira de su hijo―. Y te conozco mejor de lo que imaginas. Ahora estás arrepentido, ¿no es así? Por todo lo que le has hecho pasar, aunque no se trate más que de una insignificante humana, quieres arreglarlo todo. Te enamoraste de ella y piensas seguir el ejemplo de tu padre.

―Cállate ―Sesshomaru la retó con la mirada a punto de convertirse en roja. Irasue notó cómo sus nudillos se tornaban blancos mientras apretaba la empuñadura de la espada. Al parecer estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no utilizar su letal arma contra ella, cosa que le parecía bastante interesante.

―Es una pena que no sepas cómo hacer las cosas, hijo. ¡Si al menos hubieras buscado consejo…! Serás un demonio poderoso, pero sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, que ni siquiera sabe por qué las cosas le salen mal. ¡Y la pobre mujer! ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que ella sí demostraba su cariño por ti? No entiendo por qué, la verdad… y aún así, lo mejor que supiste hacer fue pisotearla ―se burló ella, como si le hablara a un niño con especiales problemas de aprendizaje.

―Ya fue suficiente ―Sesshomaru retiró su agarre de Bakusaiga, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección contraria a donde estaba la mujer, tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse hacia ella y hacerla pedazos. Ella hizo una mueca de suficiencia al ver el cambio de actitud―. No seguiré escuchando tus estupideces.

―Déjame decirte una cosa más. La humana ya no estará esperándote como antes lo hacía. Hasta yo pude darme cuenta del daño que le has causado, y creo que su decisión de marcharse fue muy sensata. Ella parece ser mucho más inteligente que tú, Sesshomaru.

El aludido se detuvo una vez más, abriendo los ojos con desdén.

―¿Qué has dicho? ¿Se fue?

―¿Te extraña que lo haya hecho? ―se rió Irasue―. La has hecho miserable, es natural que quiera estar lejos de ti. Nunca supe que tuvieses tanto tacto con las mujeres. ¡Hasta para las youkais lo que hiciste está bastante mal! ¿Querer negarle el derecho de la preñez? Hijo, puedes ser muy cruel cuando te lo propones.

―¿Dónde está? ―demandó él, ignorando su burla.

―Eso no te lo voy a decir. Si de verdad la aprecias, tendrás que encontrarla por tu cuenta. Pero deberías también preguntarte si es realmente sensato querer recuperarla, lo que has hecho ha sido muy grave. Por eso te recomiendo esto, Sesshomaru ―el tono de la mujer se tornó más serio―, piensa de vez en cuando en algo que no seas tú mismo ni las cosas que digas necesitar, quizás así te des cuenta de que tú no eres el único que importa.

Antes de que el joven demonio pudiese argumentar algo en su contra, la mujer había ya tomado su figura canina y se había perdido entre las nubes con una velocidad increíble. Sesshomaru se quedó viendo vacíamente el sitio por el que había desaparecido su madre, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Él no era lo único que importaba… ¿Quería decir con eso que era mejor no buscar a Rin, que tenía que dejarla ir?

…

Llegó al palacio ese mismo día, muy entrada la noche, a modo de esfera de luz. Sus hombres estaban sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, pero no tardaron en darle la bienvenida como era debido. Sesshomaru estaba furioso. Su madre había tenido razón, el aroma de la humana no se percibía en ningún lado. Uno solo de sus hombres parecía tener el valor necesario para decirle lo que ya sabía, pero le cortó la cabeza apenas dijo la primera palabra. El cadáver cayó con un sonido sordo, y la sangre comenzó a emanar a borbotones, empapando el suelo e inundando el ambiente con su olor característico. Antes de que los soldados más cercanos pudieran aproximarse más, se aseguró de que su látigo de luz eliminara sus intenciones. Los hombres restantes fueron lo suficientemente sensatos como para permanecer en sus puestos y simular que no había pasado nada, mientras el Daiyoukai se adentraba en el castillo.

Las personas del interior recibieron el mismo trato que los desafortunados soldados de la entrada. Si alguien estaba cerca de él, lo mataba y continuaba caminando hacia la habitación de Rin. No le importaba quién se atravesara en su ida, no permitiría que nadie le entorpeciera el camino. Ni siquiera podía percibir el aroma de Deshi y su nieta hanyou, los muy cobardes habían huido. Era una pena, habría acabado con ellos de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de darles caza. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Casi rompió la puerta al abrirla, sabiendo de antemano que no había nada ahí adentro. Ningún objeto estaba fuera de su lugar, pero una finísima capa de polvo le dio a entender que la recámara tenía vacía algunos cuántos días. Avanzó lentamente, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada.

Pronto, un pequeño objeto le llamó la atención. Ahí, sobre la mesa, estaba la caja que él le había regalado meses atrás como muestra de agradecimiento. La tapa estaba mal colocada, como si se hubieran apresurado en abrirla y cerrarla. Cuando examinó el interior, notó que sólo había uno de los broches con forma de mariposa, el que era dorado con detalles plateados.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó, casi destruyéndolo en su puño.

No le importaba lo que su madre le había dicho o lo que creyera saber sobre él. Esta vez actuaría según su propio criterio, sin dejarse llevar por prejuicios ni instintos descarriados. Y tal vez, en aquella ocasión, haría lo que era correcto.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Uuuufff. Tremendo capítulo. Si les soy sincera, cuando lo terminé quedé agotada *y ni les cuento de las 546478 correcciones que tuve que hacer -_-*, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, y espero que ustedes también. No es nada fácil describir cosas desde la perspectiva única de Sesshomaru, especialmente cuando hay que cubrir tanto terreno, así que me disculpo si hay algo raro por ahí.

En fin, ¡al grano! ¿Ven por qué me guardaba los pensamientos de Sessho hasta casi el final? Seguramente se habían imaginado varias cosas de las que se contaron aquí, pero espero haberlas sorprendido con algo xD ¿Alguien pensó que aparecería Irasue? Pobre Fluffy, mira que tener esa edad y tu madre te de un sermón… Al menos le ha hecho entrar en razón… dentro de lo que cabe. Sé que es difícil imaginarse al Gran Sesshomaru teniendo tales pensamientos, pero… vamos, sólo porque carezca de expresiones faciales no significa que no sienta nada xD Eso sí, cruel es, especialmente cuando se meten con él. De haber tenido la oportunidad, habría matado a Deshi y a Nagi, incluso quizás hasta a Jaken. Qué bueno que decidieron irse, ¿verdad? Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Podrá encontrar a Rin a pesar del sortilegio de Jaken? ¿Y si la encuentra, cómo reaccionará ella? *Yo le daría una buena patada en…* Ah, pero todavía queda un poco para eso, tened paciencia, queridos míos.

¡Miércoles, lo olvidaba! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO! ¿Tuvieron unas bonitas vacaciones? Espero que sí, y que todas sus resoluciones para este año se cumplan sin ningún problema. Bueno, supuestamente nos morimos todos en diciembre, así que deberíamos cumplir alguna meta para variar xD Oh, bueno… ¡Mil gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron review! Bonito regalo, en serio :D **Serena tsukino chiba, Kanda, Mistontli, Meylin, Emiruse, Black urora, Yoko-Zuki10, Annprix1, Zhishasu-negrita, Misa, Queen Scarlett, Emihiromi, Rose Thane, Aine, Sara, Helena, Hechicera, Disagea **e** Isa-chan**. Pero más que nada, gracias especiales a **Ginny-chan**, que me beteó el capítulo justo a tiempo para que quedara lo mejor posible. Créanme, hizo bastante diferencia.

¡Muy bien, es todo por esta semana! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que ha sido un gran cambio de la creciente _emosidad_ en Rin *me disculpo por hacerla tan dramática, estoy trabajando en ello* Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Un beso a todos y hasta el lunes!


	23. Empezando de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**23. **Empezando de nuevo

_¡Oh, Mariposa! ¿Por qué sientes tanto pesar?  
>¿Acaso extrañas a los crueles vientos del Huracán?<br>¿No fue suficiente ya, toda la tristeza que sin tus alas tuviste que soportar?  
>¿O lo que realmente quieres es a su lado volar, aún cuando te pueda lastimar?<em>

…

Tenía frío, sólo era consciente de eso.

El viento era demasiado fuerte y para colmo de males, había comenzado a nevar como si no hubiese un mañana. Se había despedido de su amigo dragón unas pocas semanas atrás y justo cuando creía que podría lograr su objetivo, la atacó esa feroz tormenta. ¿Sería cosa del karma o algo así? Tenía un buen tiempo ingeniándoselas sola para sobrevivir, encontrando sus propios alimentos ―para no gastar las conservas de Nagi―, buscando lugares para pasar la noche, tomando los medicamentos en el tiempo justo, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar de una manera tan increíble que se pensaba merecedora de alguna clase de recompensa. Muchas veces despertaba con el tremendo impulso de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero siempre los había controlado justo a tiempo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se guiaba en su mayoría de las constelaciones y el sol, siguiendo un firme camino hacia el sur. Algo bueno de haber estado viajando constantemente una significativa parte de su vida era que al menos sabía cómo ubicarse. Y para estar por su cuenta, no creía hacerlo nada mal. La mayor fortuna, a su parecer, era no encontrarse con prácticamente ningún alma que pudiera entorpecer su camino. Ni demonios, ni espíritus, ni bandidos… ni simples transeúntes. ¿Sería a causa de la ruda estación o era el sortilegio del señor Jaken el que tenía propiedades más allá de las que conocía? Si no fuera por los animales y las pocas aldeas que lograba ver a la distancia se sentiría como el único ser del mundo. Era tan extraña esa calma…

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? El escozor del viento la atontaba lo suficiente como para hacerla divagar. ¿De qué calma hablaba? Ahí no había calma, ni silencio, ni nada remotamente parecido. Estaba atrapada en esa ventisca desde tanto tiempo que ni podía recordar cuándo había comenzado. Sólo sabía que se había internado en un bosque en lo alto de una imponente montaña, en donde todo era oscuro y sombrío sin considerar la hora del día.

Pero ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo recordar cómo había entrado en todo eso, sólo le ponía interés a la parte en donde se suponía que todo tenía que acabar. Y esa parte nunca llegaba, sin importar lo mucho que caminara para intentar avanzar pese a las claras negativas del clima.

Sola, congelada y agotada, no le quedó más opción que buscar refugio. O al menos intentarlo, porque la fuerza del viento era tal que le costaba muchísimo mantener los ojos abiertos. Nunca supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapada en la tempestad, andando sin saber hacia dónde, pero le fue igual que una eternidad. Pensó repetidamente en sus padres y hermanos, creyendo que pronto los volvería a ver. Tenía miedo y no había nadie con ella… detestaba tanto ser así de débil, pero quizás no tuviera manera de sobrevivir a algo de ese poder, a la intemperie y sin mayor abrigo que el que traía puesto en ese instante.

Sus piernas temblaron con mucha fuerza, agarrotadas del esfuerzo que hacían. La nieve casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y aunque las botas que traía puestas estuvieran forradas internamente con piel, tenía mucho miedo de que sus dedos estuvieran congelados. _Vamos, camina un poco más… pronto saldrás de aquí, todo estará bien_, se animaba constantemente para mantenerse despierta y en movimiento. Pero quizás repetir esas palabras a lo largo de las interminables horas había logrado finalmente hacerlas perder su significado.

Un repentino cambio de dirección en el viento golpeó de lleno su rostro, haciéndola caer. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que se perdió con el ruido de la tormenta, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber escogido algún otro camino. Trató de ponerse en pie varias veces, pero no sabía si la ventisca era demasiado fuerte, o su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Intentó otro par de veces, poniendo todo su empeño, pero no consiguió hacer que sus piernas respondieran.

No podía creerlo… tantas eran sus ansias por la libertad y ahora una tormenta acabaría con su vida, como si su enorme esfuerzo y sufrimiento no hubiesen valido la pena. ¿Significaba eso que habría sido mejor quedarse en la fortaleza youkai? Tal vez sí había sido muy imprudente salir en pleno invierno, aún estando delicada de salud. Pero de no haberlo hecho entonces, no hubiese tenido otra oportunidad. ¿Se arriesgó para nada? ¿De todas formas iba a morir?

Apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_Señor Sesshomaru… _

¿Cuántas veces había dicho el nombre del Daiyoukai? Conscientemente, ninguna, pero cuando ya el frío le calaba hasta los huesos dificultándole respirar, creyó llamarlo un centenar de veces. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, tratando de aplacar los violentos temblores que la invadían. En su mente lo había visto, acunándola en su estola para protegerla. Era irónico pensar en él en aquellas circunstancias, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba a punto de morir congelada, lo último que le gustaría hacer antes de perecer era al menos verlo una última vez. Apretó con más fuerza los brazos contra su figura, enterrando el rostro bajo todas las capas de ropas y abrigos que traía puestos. Por un momento sintió el calor del cuerpo del demonio cuando la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera perderla. Quería hablarle y corresponderle, pero estaba tan cansada... Casi podía volver a ver la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos dorados y escuchar su voz…

―¿Rin?… ¡Rin!

_¿Señor Sesshomaru? _

―¡Rin! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¡Mírala, está azul!―dijo otra voz, muy aguda―. Tenemos que llevarla adentro, se va a congelar.

―Sí, antes de que la tormenta se haga más fuerte. ¡_Cambio_! ―pronto dejó de sentir el helado suelo en el que yacía y era transportada por los aires en… no sabía qué era eso, pero definitivamente no era ni animal ni humano. Estaba demasiado adormilada como para pensar con claridad. Sólo se sintió flotar…― ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? Rin, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Esa vocecita se le hacía muy, muy familiar.

―¿Sh-Shippo?

―¡Sí, soy yo! ―respondió con urgencia el kitsune―. Tranquila, ya casi llegamos…

¿Llegar… adónde? No sería de vuelta al Palacio del Oeste, ¿verdad? Pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada porque apenas el pequeño youkai ―transformado en una esfera rosa― le había hablado, perdió el conocimiento.

…

―¿Rin? ―llamó la misma vocecita a su lado―. ¿Ya estás mejor?

Poco a poco la claridad de varias luces fue haciéndose presente en su vista, cada vez más nítida. Estaba en alguna habitación, sobre una cama y cubierta con pesadas y cálidas frazadas un tanto húmedas. No podía saber exactamente cómo era el lugar, ya que sólo contemplaba el techo con aturdimiento. La sombra de una cabeza despeinada y sonriente de alivio le interceptó la visión, logrando regresarla a la realidad de golpe.

―¡Ah, ya despertó! ―dijo otra persona y su aguda voz hizo eco en las cuatro paredes.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Shippo con impaciencia.

―Mucho mejor ―susurró ella suavemente, sonriéndole en respuesta a su pequeño amigo. Se incorporó lentamente, maravillada al no sentir ninguna clase de mareo ni dolor. Movió los dedos de los pies bajo las mantas, aliviada de sentirlos responder con normalidad. Quizás el pequeño kitsune sabía algún hechizo que la había ayudado o algo por el estilo―. ¿Dónde estoy, Shippo?

―¡En la Mansión Kitsune! Kiyo y yo te encontramos cerca de aquí, casi de casualidad. Estábamos regresando de recolectar leña y te vimos. Nos pareció muy raro porque no tenías ningún olor, así que nos costó un poco confiar en que no era ninguna clase de trampa. Entonces me acerqué a ti y comprobé quién eras. Te trajimos al único lugar que teníamos al alcance, la Mansión.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Olor? Ah, sí, por el sortilegio de Jaken... realmente era muy efectivo entonces, si ni siquiera la habían atacado los youkais en su tiempo de viaje a solas…

Pero, ¿la Mansión Kitsune? Ese nombre lo había oído antes. ¿No se lo habían mencionado Shippo y las señoras Sango y Kagome en algún momento? Cierto, ahora lo recordaba. Ése era el lugar en el que el zorrito pasaba tantas semanas al año, entrenándose para sus exámenes de _youjutsu_. No tenía ni idea de que ese lugar estuviese por los alrededores… aunque para ser justa, no tenía idea tampoco de dónde diablos había estado caminando las últimas horas, así que no tendría que sorprenderse tanto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al darse cuenta que, de no ser por Shippo y su amiga, estaría muerta gracias a la tempestad. Quizás su karma no estuviera tan estropeado después de todo.

―¿Qué hacías ahí afuera con esa tormenta? ―el pequeño kitsune torció la cabeza a un lado con confusión luego de un corto silencio.

La chica abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró de inmediato con remordimiento. Bajó la cabeza, enfocándose al máximo para no recordar sus razones.

―¿Estabas escapando de algo? ―le preguntó la niña que los acompañaba, situándose al lado del youkai y mirándola fijamente.

Rin no la había detallado con anterioridad, pero apenas la vio, creyó que Shippo podría ser su hermano menor. A diferencia de que la chiquilla era más alta ―como lo sería una niña de unos ocho años―, sus ojos eran de un café muy claro y llevaba su largo cabello cobrizo con dos coletas altas.

La humana asintió una sola vez, sin quitar la mirada a su regazo.

―¿Alguien te persigue, Rin? ¿Quién es? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no te ayuda?

El torrente de las preguntas de Shippo le causó un pequeño dolor en el pecho. _No lo hace porque sencillamente no quiere que escape_, pensó ella, sintiéndose algo idiota por habérselo imaginado ―y haber repetido constantemente su nombre― minutos antes de que el zorrito y su amiga la encontraran.

―Yo… la verdad es que no necesito su ayuda.

―¿Por qué?

Rin formó una clara mueca de incomodidad frunciendo levemente los labios y entrecerrando los ojos:

―Porque intento alejarme de él.

El pequeño youkai alzó bastante las cejas, anonadado.

―¿Te hizo algo?

―Él… Shippo, es mejor que no hablemos de eso, no tiene importancia ―la chica cerró los ojos con abatimiento, luchando por alejar la avalancha de malos pensamientos que la invadían. Shippo y su amiga también guardaron silencio por ese momento. La niña no parecía demasiado interesada en la conversación y se había puesto a estirar arrugas imaginarias en los pliegos de su abrigo de piel de conejo. En cambio Shippo, quien se diría que sí comprendía la situación mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, le preguntó:

―¿No me lo puedes decir a mí, verdad? ―La humana negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo― ¿Adónde te diriges?

―A las islas del sur.

―¿Con este clima? ―saltó la niña kitsune, de repente recuperando el interés―. Estarás mal de la cabeza, por esta zona ocurren demasiadas tormentas y avalanchas, no podrás llegar muy lejos. ¡Ya viste cómo quedaste luego de estar expuesta!

Rin la miró con confusión, parpadeando varias veces para enfocarla mejor. Se había equivocado al pensar que el malestar había pasado, aún estaba un tanto aturdida.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

―Unos diez días ―respondió seriamente la chiquilla. La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca con horror.

―¡Diez días!

―No, es broma, sólo unas horas ―se rió fuertemente la kitsune, sujetándose el estómago al caer de espaldas al suelo. Shippo le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Rin dejó escapar el aliento mientras el susto la abandonaba.

―Tendrás que quedarte aquí al menos hasta que termine el invierno ―habló Shippo con autoridad, haciéndose escuchar sobre las risas de la niña―. Kiyo, ¿crees que los otros tengan problema con esto?

La aludida dejó de reír en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado y se sentó con un hábil movimiento, cruzando las piernas y enseriando su semblante infantil en un santiamén.

―No creo. Pero tendrá que ayudarnos si se queda aquí, no se quedará ociosa.

―Bueno, eso es obvio…

―Esperen ―Rin alzó las manos para pedir tiempo―, ¿quedarme aquí? No puedo hacerlo, tengo que seguir, no quiero que…

… _me encuentre._

―Sal si quieres, pero te convertirás en un cubito de hielo para el anochecer. ¡Oh, ésa es muy buena, tengo que contársela a Kisho! ―exclamó Kiyo con entusiasmo―. Podríamos convertir a nuestras víctimas en hielo para que crean…

―Kiyo, ahora no es el momento ―intervino Shippo seriamente. Era extraño verlo actuar de esa manera tan madura teniendo aún la misma apariencia infantil de siempre―. Rin, no sé qué tan urgente sea tu situación, pero no durarás mucho con las tempestades que se forman por aquí. Kiyo tiene razón, te harás un cubito de hielo en cuanto anochezca y comiencen las tormentas. ¡La que viste ahora no fue nada en comparación con las que se forman al anochecer!

―Pero…

―¡Vamos, mujer, no seas desagradecida! ―volvió a saltar la kitsune―. Igual nadie podría encontrarte en medio de las ventiscas, y si es un youkai, menos lo hará. No tienes aroma alguno, es como si no existieras. Y por cierto, ¿cómo es que no tienes olor?

Rin tiró de la fina cadena que le colgaba del cuello hasta sacar de sus ropas el dije con forma de gota que llevaba su sangre. Los youkais lo miraron asombrados y extrañados al mismo tiempo. Cuando Shippo le preguntó lo que era, ella sólo respondió, incómoda:

―Es un sortilegio que hizo el señor Jaken para ayudarme a esconder mi olor. Su efecto es permanente siempre y cuando no me lo quite.

―¡Qué genial! ―se maravilló Kiyo, con los ojos relucientes― ¡Con uno de éstos nuestras víctimas youkai nunca sabrían que somos nosotros y sería muy fácil embaucarlos! ¿Nos lo prestarías para el día del examen?

―No puedo… el conjuro ya se selló con mi sangre, y es únicamente a mi sangre a lo que puede proteger.

La chiquilla se desinfló con desilusión, haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas y Shippo volvió a hacer un gesto de desaprobación:

―Bueno, eso da igual. La tormenta ya terminó por ahora, pero regresará por la noche, así que realmente no tienes otra opción.

―Menos mal que esto es zona de tormentas, si no la casa estaría muy vulnerable a los ataques youkais. Aunque nunca nos terminamos de librar de los viajeros despistados…

―¡Kiyo! ―acusó el niño. La pequeña kitsune se encogió de hombros y se levantó con aires de suficiencia.

―Bah, como sea. Me voy a avisar a los demás, para que no le aparezcan por los rincones practicando sus trucos ―con una cara desinteresada, la niña salió de la recámara dando un ligero portazo mientras Shippo rolaba los ojos. Rin se removió incómoda, buscando alguna excusa en su mente para marcharse cuanto antes. Si la pequeña niña estaba molesta con su presencia, no quería imaginarse qué podrían hacer los demás ocupantes. Se retiró las mantas de las piernas, tomando impulso para ponerse de pie. Aún tenía los músculos adoloridos, por lo que le costaría un poco de trabajo.

―No quiero causar molestias, Shippo, será mejor que me vaya... tu amiga se veía muy enfadada. No quiero hacerla enojar.

―¡Tienes que quedarte aquí! No bromeamos al decir que las tormentas nocturnas son peores ―casi gritó el pequeño demonio, haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos para indicarle que no se moviera de su sitio―. No causas molestias, Rin, no seas tonta. Sólo está así porque no puede usar el colgante que protege tu olor, generalmente siempre se encuentra de buen humor. Por favor, quédate en este lugar, estarás segura ―el zorrito se puso en pie luego de mirarla insistentemente para asegurarse de que se quedara quieta en el futón. Soltó un suspiro al ver que la muchacha acataba sus órdenes, y no tardó en seguir los pasos de su amiga, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta― ¿De verdad no puedes contarme lo que te pasó con Sesshomaru?

Rin esquivó sus ojos verdes cuando le dedicaron una súplica muda.

―Es mejor que no lo sepas.

―Ya veo ―el kitsune apretó la madera con su manita, demostrando la impotencia que seguramente sentía.

―Shippo…

Pero al momento de llamarlo, el niño ya había cerrado la puerta. Se llevó una mano a la cara, masajeándose la frente con los dedos. No quería ofenderlo ni mucho menos, pero aquel tema definitivamente no debería ser escuchado por alguien tan pequeño. Volvió a agradecer mentalmente por la gran destreza del señor Jaken con el manejo de la magia, si no fuera por el colgante que ahora llevaba consigo, el kitsune formularía muchas más preguntas de las que ella siquiera podría responder.

Luego de meditar por un par de minutos, decidió seguir los pasos de los zorros y salir de esa habitación. Podría sentirse incómoda todavía, pero definitivamente no se quedaría encerrada en unas cuatro paredes; ya de eso había tenido demasiado en el pasado para, como dijo Nagi, cubrir la cuota de toda una vida.

…

La estancia en esa casa no era ni remotamente parecida a la del Palacio del Oeste, donde cada día era silencioso y monótono. Ahí siempre había muchísimo movimiento y escándalo, como si sus habitantes no fuesen capaces de hacer otra cosa. Bueno, cuando sólo hay niños kitsunes no se puede esperar tener ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

Otra de las grandes diferencias entre esa mansión y el castillo, era que ahí todos parecieron adaptarse a ella como si fuese una noticia motivo de alegrías, en lugar de ignorarla y hacerle malas caras. _Enorme cambio de ambiente_, pensó Rin anonadada durante el primer día.

Todos los niños de ese lugar eran participantes activos en los exámenes _youjutsu_ que se celebraban cada año, pero al ser huérfanos y no tener otro lugar al que ir, se quedaban ahí viviendo como si fueran todos una familia. Shippo era un visitante muy común pese a que tuviera su hogar en la aldea de la anciana Kaede y era quien trataba de mantener el mayor orden posible. No por ser el mayor, si no por ser uno de los más habilidosos en las pruebas kitsune. Para los demás chiquillos, Shippo era algo así como un mentor que podía enseñarles sus mayores secretos si sólo se comportaban como era debido, por lo que siempre estaban muy pendientes a lo que tuviera que decir y seguían sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Y al ser una casa únicamente habitada por niños pequeños, Rin inmediatamente fue delegada como la madre o hermana mayor, encargándose de simples tareas domésticas como cocinar y lavar la ropa. Impresionada por el caluroso recibimiento, aunque ninguno de ellos la conociera en lo más mínimo, lo aceptó con bastante agrado. Al principio se sintió bastante abrumada por la enorme diferencia que había entre ambos lugares, pero especialmente, le abrumaba sentir tanto aprecio repentino. Era extraño, como si de un día para otro tuviese una nueva familia. Quizás así los malos recuerdos se borrarían más rápido de su mente, brindándole la tranquilidad suficiente como para seguir adelante sin temor alguno.

―¡Hermanita Rin! ―gritó Toru, uno de los niños más pequeños entrando repentinamente en la habitación donde doblaba varios juegos de sábanas―. Hay una señora afuera que quiere hablar contigo ―le dijo, enfocándola con sus ojillos negros.

―¿Una señora? ¿Quién? ―detuvo su actividad repentinamente, un tanto asustada. El niño encontró curioso su nerviosismo y la miró con más atención.

―No lo sé. Pero dice que te conoce y que necesita hablarte.

Intrigada, Rin siguió al pequeño zorrito por los pasillos espaciosos, preguntándose quién podría conocerla por los alrededores. ¿Sería Nagi? ¿La había encontrado? Su corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa conforme se aproximaban al destino, pensando siempre en lo peor. Pero Nagi no tenía manera de saber que ella se encontraba en ese lugar, su amuleto la escondía a la perfección… ¿cierto?

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón recibidor sintió como se desinflaba de alivio al ver quién era su visitante.

La señora Kagome, por supuesto. Seguramente Shippo le habría dicho que estaba escondida en ese lugar y la sacerdotisa habrá querido ir para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien. ¡Eso explicaba la desaparición repentina del niño a los pocos días de su llegada! Shippo era muy responsable, de eso no cabía duda. La mujer en el umbral le sonrió amablemente a modo de saludo, regalándole una de esas miradas de cariño que sólo ella era capaz de dar. Era tan reconfortante ver su rostro, después de tanto tiempo…

Algo en el interior de Rin se quebró cuando la vio ahí parada, aún sosteniendo su grueso abrigo cubierto de nieve, solamente sonriéndole, y no pudo reprimir el impulso que la atacó de repente, haciéndola correr hasta la mayor y abrazarla mientras temblaba. Era casi como abrazar a una madre después de un periodo increíblemente largo. La barrera que tanto se había esmerado en crear los últimos dos meses para bloquear su corazón se derritió en un segundo cuando sintió los brazos de Kagome alrededor de ella, y por ese momento, Rin se sintió más a salvo que nunca.

No quería soltarla por nada del mundo.

―Veo que Shippo tenía razón al decir que necesitabas que viniera ―le dijo suavemente la sacerdotisa mientras acariciaba su cabello. Rin sólo asintió mudamente en respuesta―. Perdona, pequeño, ¿sería mucha molestia que nos enseñaras algún lugar en el que podamos hablar en privado?

El kitsune se sonrojó al ver que le hablaban directamente y asintió con una gran sonrisa, saltando para guiarlas hasta la habitación de al lado, en donde Kagome recordaba que Miroku había sido importunado con otros zorros disfrazados de mujeres, años atrás. Sin tanta gente y alboroto por el examen, aquella casa se veía realmente diferente a la última vez que la visitó.

Rin se sintió bastante retraída cuando ambas se sentaron cara a cara una vez a solas. La menor apretó los puños levemente sobre su falda, evitando mirar a su acompañante directamente a la cara. Sabía que tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Tenía miedo de contarlo todo y que… la juzgara, por haber sido feliz por un breve instante, aún considerando la gravedad de todo el asunto, por haberse entregado sin resistencia, por haber permitido que _aquello_ le sucediera.

¿Realmente la señora Kagome podría llegar a pensar lo peor de ella si se sinceraba completamente? No le importaba lo que otros llegasen a pensar sobre su persona, pero con la sacerdotisa era muy diferente.

Al ver que Rin no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, Kagome fue quien rompió el hielo tratando de suavizar el ambiente, antes de que iniciara su verdadero rol en la Mansión. Shippo le había comentado que algo le había sucedido a Rin con Sesshomaru, _algo malo_, pero que a él no le había dado ningún detalle. La mujer del futuro tenía una leve sospecha sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, pero también tenía cierto temor en confirmarla.

―¿Sabes? Tuve mucha suerte hoy. Conseguí que Kohaku me prestara a Kirara para que me transportara hasta aquí y no hubo ni una sola tormenta pese a las advertencias de Inuyasha. Sacármelo de encima fue muy difícil, pero supuse que preferías que viniese sólo yo. Shippo no le comentó a nadie más que a Inuyasha y a mí sobre tus razones aquí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero yo sí lo hago ―admitió finalmente, enseriándose―. ¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que pasó? Quizás te podamos ayudar.

Rin levantó levemente la vista hasta su interlocutora, con el pánico reflejado en sus grandes ojos castaños. Rin tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, pese a sus intentos por evitarlo.

La menor tomó una profunda inhalación para empezar a narrar entrecortadamente ―y de manera muy resumida― lo sucedido en su estadía en el Palacio del Oeste. Su corazón latía alocado desde antes de comenzar, y su voz entrecortada no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. De repente sintió asco de sí misma, por ser tan soberanamente débil. Seguramente tendría una imagen lamentable, digna de pena. Pero por esa vez no quiso reprimirse y aprovechó al máximo aquella oportunidad ―y seguramente la última, también― para dejarlo salir todo, antes de cerrar esos recuerdos en un confín remoto de su mente, donde debían estar.

Conforme iba relatando, el rostro de Kagome se contrajo un centenar de veces en muecas que denotaban desde sorpresa hasta el más puro terror. Y pese a su claro asombro, no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que Rin terminara de contarle todo. Desde su llegada al imponente castillo, hasta las intenciones de Sesshomaru con ella y su manera de manipularla para conseguir lo que deseaba. También le dijo sobre el pequeño viaje que hicieron hasta el límite Oeste y los adversarios con los que el Daiyoukai se había enfrentado, tratando de no hacer demasiado énfasis en lo preocupada que había estado por él. Le habló de Nagi, Deshi y Kenta, y del pacto que el demonio de blanco y ella habían hecho casi por accidente. Aunque Rin se esforzara en ocultarlo, a Kagome no se le pasó por alto que a esas alturas del relato, la chica sonreía con tristeza, seguramente recordando algo que no fue para nada tan terrible como ella lo narraba.

Para cuando dijo que seguramente era estéril y había sufrido dos abortos a causa de los venenos en su comida, cerró la boca de repente, negándose a continuar. No hacía falta decir nada sobre el plan de Jaken y los otros para ayudarla a escapar ni la manera en la que había llegado hasta esa montaña, siendo encontrada por Shippo y Kiyo en medio de la tormenta.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, que ni siquiera era interrumpido por la agitada respiración de Rin. Había conseguido contar todo sin derramar ni una lágrima, y todavía eso la sorprendía.

Kagome de todas formas no podía articular palabra alguna. Todo eso fue un torrente de información que la había dejado noqueada y aún no había retirado las manos que cubrían su boca desde que Rin le había revelado lo que había hecho Sesshomaru con ella. Jamás imaginó que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, con lo mucho que se había esmerado en proteger a su preciada niña… Él era un verdadero demonio después de todo, sin importar lo mucho que había parecido cambiar después de la pelea con Naraku.

Pero Kagome no pensaba en el Daiyoukai ni intentaba encontrarle justificación a sus actos, sólo se preocupaba por Rin. No podía ni imaginarse lo horrible que tuvo que haber sido todo para ella, el que la persona en la que más confías y quieres te lastime de aquella manera tan atroz. Y el que haya perdido dos embarazos… eso ya era demasiado. ¡Sabía que Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos y a los hanyou, pero eso…! Aunque no fuera realmente su culpa que la hubieran envenenado, él no lo sabía. No, claro que era su responsabilidad. ¡Si tan sólo no le hubiera puesto una mano encima jamás habría pasado algo como aquello!

Controlando que su pasmo no fuese convertido en un impulso por buscar y disparar todas sus flechas hacia el demonio, la sacerdotisa finalmente pudo volver a hablar, sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba todavía tratando de evadir su mirada.

―Yo… esto no me lo esperaba ―suspiró, negando con la cabeza un par de veces, para luego mirar a su acompañante con determinación, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo―. Hiciste muy bien en escapar Rin, fuiste muy valiente ―la más joven alzó la cara hacia su interlocutora, con los ojos brillantes a causa del llanto que finalmente se comenzaba a formar―. Fue lo correcto... irte de ese lugar. Rin… no puedo ni imaginar todo por lo que has pasado. Lo que Sesshomaru hizo no tiene nombre… nunca creí que… ―pero se detuvo justo a tiempo y fue capaz de retomar el tema inicial, antes de afectar más a Rin―. No te preocupes, Rin… no te culpo en lo absoluto, ni pienso mal de ti por lo que hiciste ¡Jamás podría hacerlo!

―Pero… me entregué a él, hubo un momento en el que deseaba que nosotros… pensé que las cosas podían ser diferentes, él realmente parecía… ―Rin volvió a callarse, llevando una palma a su cara para ocultar su rostro.

Kagome se estiró y colocó la mano sobre la de Rin, ganándose su atención.

―No es tu culpa, ¿comprendes? Nada de lo que sucedió lo has podido controlar y yo no te juzgo por lo que has hecho ―la animó con una cálida sonrisa―. Entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti y es lógico que quieras continuar tu camino, pero creo que lo más sensato sería que te quedases aquí.

La menor la miró extrañada.

―¿Qué?

―Estarás más segura en este lugar, y de todas formas lo que te dio Jaken te oculta perfectamente. Quiero que estemos lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarnos de que estés bien. No quiero que te perdamos la pista de nuevo, por lo que te pido que no te vayas, al menos hasta que tengamos un mejor plan.

Rin palideció.

―¿Le… le contará al señor Inuyasha?

―Sí. No le diré a Sango, Miroku, Shippo ni Kaede, pero a Inuyasha tengo que decírselo, él debe saberlo.

―¡No! ¡Por favor no lo haga! Querrá darle caza al señor Sesshomaru y no quiero que peleen por algo como esto. ¡No se lo diga, por favor! ―la chica se aferró a las mangas de la otra mujer con las manos temblorosas. No quería que el youkai supiese que se encontraba en contacto con su medio hermano y su esposa, pero más que nada, no deseaba que ninguno de los dos llegase a salir lastimado. En especial él. No podría soportarlo. Kagome tomó sus manos delicadamente, dándole una mirada insistente.

―Persuadiré a Inuyasha para que no haga nada, pero no le puedo ocultar esto. Es mi marido, y Sesshomaru es su hermano. Además, Shippo nos dijo a los dos que él era la razón por la que estabas aquí, de todas formas no podría ocultárselo ―decepcionada, Rin dejó caer sus hombros y apretó la boca ocultando su mueca―. No podemos llevarte a la aldea por el momento, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algún lugar en el que puedas vivir en paz si este sitio no te agrada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el que Rin sólo podía enfocar sus pensamientos en el hanyou persiguiendo al demonio, seguido de un horrible enfrentamiento. Ya había sido suficiente que Deshi, Nagi y Jaken se arriesgaran por ella para ayudarla a escapar, no quería… no permitiría que nadie más estuviera en peligro por su seguridad.

La mujer de más edad notó cómo el menudo cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba a causa del temor que seguramente sentía, y se sintió invadida por un extraño cariño fraternal.

―No te preocupes ―Kagome volvió a sonreírle con cariño, envolviéndola en un nuevo abrazo―. Ya no tienes nada que temer, Rin. Todo terminó, estás libre y a salvo. Ahora debes concentrarte en dejar todo lo malo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo. Quizás te cueste, pero… mereces una nueva oportunidad, y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Rin formó una tímida sonrisa al sentir el pequeño calorcito creciendo en su pecho mientras se dejaba abrazar. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de la mayor, imaginándose por un momento que era su madre quien la arrullaba.

Todo estaría bien, él ya no podía hacerle daño.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Hoy… hoy no me siento con muchos ánimos de comentar, lo siento. Tuve un día horrible y aún estoy algo aturdida, así que seré breve.

Lamento si el capítulo les resultó corto o falto de información, estoy probando narrar las cosas de una forma un poco diferente, tratando de no enfocarme tanto en los sentimientos y darle al tema un millón de veces, y centrarme más que nada en los hechos. Bueno, de hecho lo que hice fue editar… editar mucho. Espero que haya quedado bien. Y descuiden, las respectivas descripciones de los personajes de la Mansión Kitsune y muchos otros detalles serán enfocados en el próximo capítulo, más una aparición especial que les tomará desprevenidos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron la semana pasada: **Thesesshomaru84, Emiruse, Seras, Kanda, Helena, Yoko-zuki10, Blackurora, Misa, Queen Scarlett, LauAkiko, Mistontli, Disagea, Isa-chan, Sara, Annprix1, Serena tsukino chiba, Rinmy Uchiha** y **Rosy**. Me alegro que el capi anterior haya tenido la aceptación general, y me disculpo con aquellos que no quedaron muy satisfechos. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo y aún tengo varios errores, pero gracias a ustedes me doy cuenta de ellos con facilidad y creo que voy mejorando. Espero que puedan decirme qué tal les pareció este capítulo, que si bien no revela la gran cosa, es necesario. Nos vemos el jueves, un beso para todos.


	24. Flores Blancas

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**24.** Flores blancas

Una tormenta se avecinaba, y las espesas nubes que oscurecían el cielo estaban tan cargadas que cualquiera podría imaginar que algo terrible sucedería en cuanto la primera gota tocase el suelo. Pero no había nada anormal en el ambiente, sólo se trataba de una tormenta que recordaba por todo lo alto que la estación del otoño tenía un buen tiempo entrada en su papel.

Estaba todo tan apagado que nadie adivinaría que había amanecido dos horas atrás.

Por esa sencilla razón Rin no se molestó en moverse de la cama en la que dormía. Ya era mucho más tarde de lo que solía quedarse acostada, pero le daba pereza moverse. Tenía que vestirse, lavarse la cara e ir a desayunar, y cuando el primer trueno retumbó violentamente, se acurrucó aún más bajo las sábanas, buscando una fuente de calor para sentirse más cómoda.

Se pegó a la espalda del que dormía a su lado, reconfortada y aún adormilada, frotando la piel ajena con su rostro sin pensarlo.

―_Tu nariz está muy fría_ ―habló una voz ronca.

―_Por eso la pego a su espalda_ ―contestó ella con soltura, presionándola aún más―, _para recuperar calor._

El hombre se giró sobre el futón para darle la cara. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa vaga a su compañero, quien la observaba con total seriedad. Sin decirle nada más, aprisionó la boca femenina con la suya propia de manera muy posesiva, bajando lentamente las manos por su menudo cuerpo.

Ella se apartó como pudo, acalorada, y le frunció el ceño:

―_¡Pero si es de mañana!_

―_Mira por la ventana e imagina que es de noche._

Rin no pudo ocultar su risita ante el comentario y se apresuró a seguirle la corriente, besando y acariciando cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Los gemidos entrecortados no se hicieron esperar mucho más y la humana se cuestionaba repetidas veces si aquello era el paraíso o no.

―Señor Sesshomaru…

Se levantó de golpe al escucharse decir ese nombre, llevándose ambas manos a la cara para ocultar su expresión de terror. Estaba más roja que un tomate maduro y era mejor no mencionar el estado de su cuerpo para cuando se levantó.

¡Dioses, qué vergüenza! Se supone que habían pasado ya más de dos años, ¿por qué aún se negaba a irse de su mente? Era tan abochornante, y sin embargo…

―Siempre despierto cuando _no_ debo.

Al diablo el pudor, estaba completamente sola en esa pequeña recámara, no había nadie que pudiera mirarla feo o recriminarle por haber tenido _esa_ clase de sueños con él. Después de todo, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que los había tenido y era inútil tratar de evitarlos. Siempre aparecerían de nuevo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, y cuando pensaba que ya finalmente lo había dejado atrás.

¡Sí, claro, como si pudiera!

Tomó una honda inhalación, ordenándole a su mente que se situara en alguna otra cosa. Miró hacia su izquierda, donde la puerta corrediza de su recámara daba directamente con el exterior. El sol irradiaba como era normal en primavera, llenando el lugar con su cálida luz pese a las paredes de madera, papel y concreto. Era agradable despertarse acompañada por ese calor, como si el mismo astro rey le diera los buenos días cada mañana personalmente.

Se estiró con pereza, enlistando las cosas que tenía que hacer aquel día. Limpiar, cocinar, lavar ropa, continuar con las lecciones de escritura de Mikiko y Toru y volver a limpiar todo el desastre que los niños dejaran a su paso. Como el examen de _youjutsu_ sería dentro de tres semanas, los pequeños estaban practicando incansablemente todo el tiempo, turnándose para asustar a los pobres viajeros que cruzaban por el sendero cercano a la Mansión. No era muy asidua a asustar a las personas hasta el punto de hacerlos llorar, pero no podía negar que el exagerado humor de los kitsunes lograba contagiarla. Dentro de poco la casa se llenaría con más y más zorritos que llegaban de todas partes del país para hacer la gran prueba y ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros. La primera vez, todos habían intentado asustar a Rin, pero ninguno pudo salir exitoso en su intensión de hacerla gritar. Después de todo, cuando uno viaja con youkais no puede saltar como un gato asustadizo por cada pequeñez.

Un tanto emocionada por el examen ―en el que aseguraba de nuevo que Shippo conseguiría la más alta puntuación―, se levantó decididamente a cumplir con sus tareas del día. Había escuchado algunos cuantos gritos y risas, así que estaba segura de que le esperaba una agotadora jornada como todas las anteriores.

Luego de vestirse con un ligero kimono naranja, abrió la puerta que daba al exterior e inhaló profundamente mientras estiraba los brazos de nuevo, llenándose los pulmones para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba dentro de la casa.

Pero había algo ahí que resaltaba, abandonado en el desgastado piso de madera.

―Otra vez…

Tomó la pequeña y delicada florecilla blanca, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa ligera. Tenía mucho tiempo encontrando ese tipo de flores en el suelo y siempre se emocionaba cuando lo hacía. No era nada extraño, los alrededores estaban repletos de plantas silvestres de todos los colores y en primavera muchas de ellas eran arrastradas por el viento, quedando esparcidas por todo el lugar. Sea cual fuese el motivo por el que esas florecitas blancas estuviesen ahí, ella las guardaba y las colocaba en un jarrón que había encontrado en otra habitación. Pero esa última decidió ponerla tras su oreja, para avivar su alegría por la llegada de la estación que más le gustaba.

―¡Bien, manos a la obra!

Todos los niños se habían despertado para cuando estaba llegando a la modesta cocina. Algunos revoloteaban sin cesar por todas partes, subiéndose a las paredes y flotando por el techo convertidos en sus formas de truco, mientras que los otros se encargaban de memorizar un pergamino gigantesco que explicaba de manera muy detallada cómo atrapar personas dentro de ilusiones para darles un buen susto.

―¡Buenos días, mamá! ―le saludó un paraguas rojo con enormes ojos saltones cuando llegó a la salita que usaban de comedor al lado de la cocina. Esa era Mikiko, la más pequeña de los kitsunes, y siempre se refería a ella como si fuera su madre. Una vieja lámpara de papel le pasó flotando por al lado riéndose a carcajadas, siendo seguida por una rata bastante gorda que la perseguía a toda la capacidad de sus cortas extremidades.

―¡Tienes que ver lo que consiguieron Syouji y Kisho! ―exclamó emocionada la lámpara, sin darle tregua a la rata, que saltaba para atrapar a su amigo.

―¿Y ahora qué hicieron esos dos?

―¡No hemos hecho nada! ―un ogro azul y una serpiente marina se volvieron humo detrás de ella, mostrando sus apariencias de niños pelirrojos con peludas colas de zorro―. No es nuestra culpa que los aldeanos se crean el cuento del Dios Ogro que si no obtiene ofrendas se los comerá a todos.

―Sí, bueno, pero tu transformación es bastante buena de todas formas. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos hacer el examen en la aldea! Subiríamos de rango en un segundo.

―¡Ya va! ¿Otra vez han hecho lo mismo? ¡Eso es robar! ―reclamó Rin poniéndose en jarras e inclinándose para encarar a los niños.

―¡No es robar, sólo cumplimos con las tradiciones en las que ellos creen! ―refutó con una gran sonrisa el más alto, Syouji― ¿Está realmente mal no considerar las creencias de toda esa pobre gente cuando son tan devotos? ¡Ellos tienen el derecho de tener las tradiciones que quieran y expresarlas! ¡Tienen que ser libres para poner en práctica todo aquello a lo que se aferran…!

―Santo cielo ―Rin roló los ojos ante los disparates que el kitsune decía, resignándose a conseguir argumentos válidos de él. Y Kisho tampoco era alguien como para tener una conversación seria, pues se reía a mandíbula batiente de las tonterías que su amigo todavía decía.

―Pero no te molestes, Rin, que las ofrendas de esta semana han sido muy generosas. ¿Qué nos cocinarías entonces, si esa buena gente no temiese por sus vidas y le regalara parte de sus cosechas a un ogro imaginario?

―¡Treinta kilos de arroz, doce de repollo, dieciséis de calabazas, cuatro de té de jazmín, once de mandarinas, un canasto de rábanos y siete kilos de azúcar! ―enumeró Kisho, sacando una lista de su manga izquierda―. Qué suerte tenemos de vivir cerca de una aldea tan próspera, ¿verdad?

―Y tan ingenua, mira que creer que viven ogros azules por aquí, cuando todo el mundo sabe que son de las riveras del norte…

―¿Les dejaron todo eso en el altar? ―interrumpió incrédula Rin, dando un paso en la cocina y encontrando todos los alimentos perfectamente colocados en la estancia. Los pequeños sonrieron encantados, tomándose esa simple pregunta como el más hermoso de los cumplidos.

―Sí, construirlo fue muy buena idea. Quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo con la aldea que está más al este. No es tan grande, pero sus campos de cultivo… ―continuó emocionado Kisho, mirando con sus brillantes ojos a su cómplice.

―Ustedes son terribles ―sentenció Rin, apresurándose a preparar el desayuno para los nueve niños y ella misma.

―¡Oh, pero qué maravilloso es contar con la fe de la buena gente de las aldeas!

El par de zorritos se fue luego de transformarse nuevamente en sus formas monstruosas y dejarle el rastro del humo en la cocina, mientras hacían planes para conseguir más de las supuestas ofrendas.

Bueno, tampoco podía culparlos, después de todo ella también había robado alimentos cuando era más pequeña. ¡Claro, pero sólo era un insignificante melón y no el peso de un niño en arroz! Aunque debía admitir que tenían mucho espíritu y determinación para lograr sus objetivos. Si conocieran al monje Miroku no dudaba que harían buenas migas enseguida, tramando planes exageradísimos para conseguir ganancias más allá de las necesarias.

Suspiró resignada mientras comenzaba a cortar el repollo. Si antes creía que Shippo era bastante bromista, era porque no había conocido a los demás kitsunes de su edad. Ahora que lo pensaba, Shippo era realmente maduro y bien portado al lado de todos los ocupantes permanentes de la Mansión, aún contando con las interminables peleas que tenía con Inuyasha por cualquier estupidez.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, procedió a lavar las sábanas y la ropa sucia de los niños. Tenía la suficiente suerte de que al menos Mikiko y Toru la ayudasen a tender toda la cantidad de cosas que lavaba a mano en el río que bordeaba la parte trasera de la casa. Los demás preferían jugar, practicar sus transformaciones o simplemente molestarse entre sí, como lo harían cachorros de zorro ordinarios. Era muy entretenido verlos, pero no podía quedarse contemplándolos todo el día ya que tenía muchísimas cosas de las que ocuparse.

A la media tarde, después de limpiar todos los trastos usados para el almuerzo, se dedicó a continuar las lecciones de lectura y escritura que tenía con Mikiko y Toru. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con esos dos, ya que al ser los más pequeños de la casa ―aún más que Shippo―, sólo provocaba apretarlos en un fuerte abrazo y no volverlos a soltar. La niña era un encanto garantizado y siempre la obedecía sin chistar, pero Toru era un diablillo en piel de oveja. Se portaba muy bien con Rin, pero siempre abusaba de su ternura para conseguir lo que quería. Un kitsune en toda regla, para resumir.

Sí… la vida ahí era maravillosa a pesar de que no se detenía a descansar ni un momento. Siempre había algo que hacer, algo por lo que correr por la casa, algún desastre que arreglar y una disputa que resolver. Pero no le importaba lo estresante que eso pudiese llegar a ser. Le encantaba, adoraba tener que perseguir a los niños para que le hicieran caso y luego contarles cuentos a la hora de dormir.

Era tan reconfortante…

…

El pequeño Shippo caminaba lentamente por el bosque, cada vez más cerca de la Mansión Kitsune. Había salido de la aldea de Inuyasha y Kagome hace apenas unos días, más de los que necesitaba para llegar, pero se quería tomar su tiempo en esa ocasión para meditar un poco. ¿Quién diría que un chiquillo tan carismático podría tener preocupaciones? Ah, pero nadie consideraba lo mucho que había tenido que madurar durante la guerra con Naraku y lo rápido que se vio obligado a crecer. Él era mucho más consciente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad ―aunque tuviese más de veinte años, seguía aparentando unos cinco o seis― y pese a su inocencia, captaba con gran velocidad las cosas que los adultos tanto se empeñaban en ocultar de sus oídos.

En esa ocasión en especial, como en algunas otras, pensaba en Rin.

Justo después de que Kagome regresara a la aldea luego de visitarla en la Mansión ―dos años atrás―, había escuchado una conversación muy extraña entre ella e Inuyasha. Lograba escuchar las pláticas de sus antiguos compañeros de viaje sin ser descubierto bastante a menudo, pero había varias de ellas que se arrepentía de oír. Ésa había sido una. Sin importar el tiempo que pasase, aún le daba varias vueltas en su cabeza, dejándolo tan anonadado como la primera vez que la oyó.

―_¡Inuyasha, tranquilízate!_ _Rin no quiere que lo busques y pelees con él… aunque eso me tiente hasta a mí_ ―le había dicho Kagome a su marido, muy tarde en la noche. Shippo pasaba por ahí en su trayecto de ida a la casa de Sango, por lo que pudo escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa con claridad. Y por supuesto que se acercó para enterarse mejor una vez oído el nombre de su amiga en la conversación―. _No sé qué deberíamos hacer en realidad, todo esto es muy grave. ¡Pobre Rin! No me puedo ni imaginar lo mal que lo habrá pasado…_

―_Lo único que me tranquiliza es que_ _se fuera de ahí. Y si esa cosa que Jaken le dio sirve para ocultarla tan bien, entonces estará segura por un tiempo. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos traerla con nosotros._

―_No podemos, Inuyasha, es demasiado arriesgado. ¿No te acuerdas que Sesshomaru ya pasó por aquí? Lo sentiste hace unos cuántos días, y ahora sabemos lo que está buscando._ _Diablos… ¿cómo le pudo haber hecho algo así? ¡Tanto que la quería y echó por tierra todo el cariño que la buena de Rin le tenía de un solo golpe! ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!_

―_¿Qué, qué fue lo que le hizo? _―susurró Shippo para sí mismo realmente intrigado mientras pegaba más la oreja en la pared.

―_Kagome, creo que estás exagerando. El joven Sesshomaru es un demonio, y los demonios nunca piden permiso, sólo toman las cosas que quieren sin preocuparse de… _―intervino una vocecita aguda, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kagome pegó un gritito por el susto y lo siguiente que se oyó en el interior del hogar fue una fuerte palmada.

―_¿Anciano Myoga? _―preguntó asustada la sacerdotisa, y el hanyou resopló con indignación― _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

―_¡Qué recibimiento el tuyo!_ ―se quejó la pulga, seguramente tambaleándose en la palma de la mujer―._ Me gusta venir a visitarlos, ¿tiene algo de malo?_

―_¡Puedes avisar, vieja pulga! _―bramó el híbrido― _¡No te quedes espiando las conversaciones ajenas!_

―_Pensé que podría ayudarles a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista_ ―les explicó el minúsculo youkai―. _Después de todo, creo que lo necesitan antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas._

―_No me digas, viejo entrometido. Ilumínanos entonces _―refunfuñó Inuyasha y la voz de Kagome lo cortó demandante:

―_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que sólo toman las cosas? Sesshomaru estuvo violando a Rin durante meses, y por su culpa perdió dos embarazos, ¿cómo puedes justificar eso?_

El corazón del kitsune dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras acusadoras, y estaba seguro de que su mandíbula desencajada habría roto el suelo de haberlo podido. Claro que sabía lo que significaba lo que acababa de oír, no era ninguna clase de tonto. Pero nunca pensó que…

―_No quiero defender ni justificar lo que el joven Sesshomaru hizo, no creo que me corresponda _―les dijo el anciano con sigilo. Shippo agradeció tener oídos tan agudos, ya que la pulga hablaba demasiado bajo y nadie sin poderes sobrenaturales podría escucharlo desde su posición a las afueras de la cabaña―. _Pero no están viendo las cosas desde su perspectiva tampoco._

―_Oh, sí, un monstruo que fuerza mujeres inocentes para que se acuesten con él solamente porque tiene ganas de…_

―_Capto el mensaje, amo Inuyasha_ ―replicó la pulga, molesta por la intromisión―. _Y lo entiendo perfectamente, ya que todo lo están viendo solamente desde el punto de vista humano, pero los ojos humanos no ven demasiado lejos y menos en asuntos de demonios._

―_¿A qué te refieres? Yo soy hanyou, y veo las cosas perfectamente bien._

―_No hablo de eso…_

―_¡Entonces sé más claro!_

―_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tiene que enojarse conmigo_ ―hizo una corta pausa y Shippo pensó que en cualquier momento se mimetizaría con la pared por lo fuerte que presionaba su oído contra ella―. _Verán, me parece que lo que el joven Sesshomaru estaba haciendo era reclamar a su compañera. En los youkais es importante completar el lazo físico cuanto antes, para asegurar la… raza con descendencia. Y si ésa no es la razón principal, entonces es para dejar la marca que denominará a la hembra como suya, ¿me explico? En caso de que ambos no se conocieran, el cortejo tomaría un tiempo, pero como ya se conocen bastante bien, parece ser que ha ido directamente al último paso. En su caso es un tanto diferente, amo, porque es híbrido y esos impulsos no son tan fuertes y no lo dominan tanto como a los demonios, pero… no me puede negar que sabe a lo que me refiero. Después de todo, Kagome tiene una mordedura en su hombro, ¿verdad?_

―_Un momento_ ―pidió el híbrido, incrédulo y abochornado―, _¿lo que estás diciendo es que ese bastardo malnacido estaba _reclamando_ a Rin? No tiene sentido, viejo, y te diré por qué: él la violó y por si fuera poco, eso de la descendencia es ridículo, ¿recuerdas de quién hablamos? Del amante de la pureza de sangre y todas esas ridiculeces, ¿por qué escogería a Rin, siendo humana? ¿Y por qué mierda le daría drogas para evitar dejarla preñada?_

_¿Le daba drogas para…? Oh, diablos, esto es serio_, pensó el zorrito con horror.

―_Las razones de su hermano para tales medicamentos son un misterio para mí, amo, pero le aseguro que lo que hizo no fue… como usted dice, violarla_ ― resopló Myoga―. _Me parece que de haberlo hecho de verdad, Rin no estaría viva ahora para contar su historia. Después de todo, según lo que oí, la mantuvo a salvo en su hogar, ¿verdad? ¿Le negaba alimento? ¿La encerraba? ¿La golpeaba? ―_en el interior de la casa se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hasta el kitsune tenía miedo de respirar demasiado fuerte, y esperaba impaciente a que la pulga continuara_―. No, no lo hacía. Y eso es precisamente lo que hacen los demonios cuando violan mujeres, por si no lo sabía. Las torturan y luego las matan, son raros los casos en los que sobreviven. No negaré que sus métodos fueron poco ortodoxos…_

―_¡Oh, qué novedad! _

―… _y bastante desconsiderados, tomando en cuenta que Rin es humana, es cierto, pero... Un youkai no se toma tantas molestias con ninguna mujer a menos que pretenda hacerla su compañera, o que tenga algún interés sobre ella. La ha mantenido con vida, y muy bien atendida por bastante tiempo. Créanme, si todo hubiera sido tan terrible como ustedes dicen, Rin estaría muerta desde hace mucho._

―_Espera_ ―esta vez fue Kagome quien habló. Parecía bastante anonadada, y aunque Shippo no pudiera verla, sabía perfectamente que tenía una monumental mueca de desconcierto―. _Si lo que dices es cierto, que la está reclamando y todo eso… ¿Por qué a ella? Odia a los seres humanos, si quería una esposa, pudo haber buscado a cualquier mujer demonio._

―_¡Eso, eso! _―animó el zorrito entre dientes.

―_Porque esas cosas no se escogen, Kagome. La unión youkai es diferente a la humana, ¿no lo sabías? Al menos en los demonios perro, por lo que sé… Es algo instintivo. Cuando les sucede se vuelven sumamente agresivos, no es fácil de controlar. Si supieran por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el amo InuTaisho cuando encontró a la princesa Izayoi... Es algo bastante común en la especie, y hasta el amo Inuyasha podría explicártelo en primera persona._

―_¿De verdad?_

―_¿Qué? Yo no sabía nada de eso_ ―saltó el hanyou, nervioso.

―_¡Oh, no sea tímido, amo! ¿Por qué no le cuenta a Kagome cómo los youkais y hanyous perro encuentran a sus mujeres?_

―_¡Porque no estamos hablando de mí, idiota! _―respondió el aludido muy acalorado―. _Hablábamos de lo imbécil que es Sesshomaru y lo bueno que es que Rin esté lejos de él, sea su supuesta compañera o no._

―_No, el que estén separados nunca es bueno, amo, usted debería_ saberlo ―replicó Myoga con seriedad.

_Muy bien, ya me estoy perdiendo_, pensó Shippo con confusión.

―_¿A qué te refieres, Myoga? _―cuestionó Kagome con sigilo.

―_¡Debería preguntarle al amo Inuyasha, él lo sabe mejor que nadie!_

―_¡No me molestes, pulga fastidiosa! ¡Y deja de cambiar el tema!_

―_No se avergüence, amo, es algo natural. ¡Kagome, si hubieras visto lo desolado que estuvo los años que no estuviste…! ¡Y ansioso! Al inicio estaba tan frustrado que…_

―_Myoga…_ ―advirtió Inuyasha.

―…_se perdía durante semanas enteras para matar demonios y tranquilizarse, estuve mucho tiempo a su lado durante este periodo, por lo que sé que no fue nada fácil para él. Cuando finalmente se calmó…_

―_Te lo advierto, pulga…_

―… _iba cada tres días al pozo a ver si regresabas, era muy perseverante y…_

―_Cállate ya_ ―el sonido de una nueva palmada se escuchó, pero la voz del hanyou parecía ser mucho más seria que antes. No estaba tan entretenido como Myoga―. _Eso no es algo gracioso, y no te corresponde decir nada al respecto. _

―_Inuyasha…_ ―comenzó Kagome, con tono bajo.

―_Déjame _―respondió él, tajante―. _Necesito estar solo un rato._

_¡Diablos! _Shippo se apresuró a convertirse en una pequeña estatuilla de piedra y rogó poder pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad de la noche, al menos lo suficiente como para que el hanyou no lo notara mientras salía de la cabaña. Y lo consiguió. Parecía ser que estaba demasiado concentrado y sólo mantenía la vista fija al frente, para luego dar un brinco e internarse en el bosque.

―_Oh… no quería hacerlo enojar_ ―se lamentó el youkai luego de un corto silencio. El kitsune puso en duda sus palabras de inmediato―. _Todavía le cuesta hablar de eso, por lo que veo. La separación en estos casos siempre es complicada, ahí está el ejemplo._

―_Él… ¿la pasó tan mal en mi ausencia? Yo no creí que… oh, Inuyasha… Tengo que ir con él._

El demonio zorro supo que ya no le correspondía estar en ese lugar y justo antes de que la sacerdotisa saliera para seguir a su marido, logró escabullirse entre las sombras hasta la casa vecina, la de Sango y Miroku. Su corazón todavía latía acelerado por la cantidad de información que había recibido.

Y en ese entonces, dos años después, todavía lo hacía. ¡Si tan solo el viejo Myoga no hubiera cambiado el rumbo de la conversación se habría enterado muchísimo mejor! Pero de todas formas, había escuchado lo suficiente. Así que eso era lo que Sesshomaru pretendía, ¿hacerla su mujer? ¡Sería bestia! ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede ser tan… tan… imbécil como para hacer pasar por eso a una muchacha tan buena como Rin? Siendo algo de costumbre de su especie o no, eso no tenía importancia. Shippo también era un youkai, pero al contrario del demonio de blanco, podía diferenciar perfectamente el bien del mal, y sabía a leguas que era muy bajo lastimar a las mujeres indefensas de cualquier manera existente.

Desde que había escuchado aquella conversación a hurtadillas, se había prometido proteger a Rin, y ayudarla de cualquier manera posible.

Poco a poco la había visto recuperarse de su tristeza, y entre todos los kitsunes la habían convencido para que se quedase en la Mansión con ellos en lugar de irse al sur como era su plan original. Los niños no tenían idea del enorme alivio que invadió a Shippo cuando finalmente su amiga decidió permanecer con ellos, continuando su rol como madre y hermana mayor. Si Rin se quedaba, estaría muchísimo más segura que estando quién sabe dónde por su cuenta, donde Sesshomaru podría encontrarla sin esfuerzo.

Llegando finalmente a la casa en la que pasaba tanto tiempo, no tardó en escuchar el gran alboroto que sus amigos y compañeros kitsunes tenían armado ahí adentro. Relajó sus hombros y sonrió más animado mientras entraba, viendo como Rinji, en su forma de cuervo descomunal con aires de chiflado daba vueltas por el techo del recibidor, practicando sus graznidos amenazantes, mientras una bola de fuego verde, que era Juro, intentaba intensificar su llama y cambiarla de color. Cómo se notaba que el examen se aproximaba…

―¡Maestro Shippo! ―le saludó Juro, haciéndose escuchar sobre los gritos del cuervo― ¡Mire, ya puedo convertir mi fuego en color púrpura! ¡De noche se ve muy terrorífico!

―¡Muy bien! Ahora tienes que practicar desvanecerte y aparecerte de nuevo. Puedes guiar a los viajeros hasta aquí con tu luz y luego tenderles una trampa.

―¡Buena idea, maestro!

Shippo sonrió divertido al ver a su compañero poner en práctica sus técnicas de aparición, tratando de volver transparente su llameante cuerpo. Avanzó por los pasillos, viendo a los demás zorros bien empeñados con sus propias transformaciones y discutiendo acaloradamente para elaborar métodos para embaucar a los desafortunados de la mejor manera posible y obtener un puntaje más alto. Él no se preocupaba mucho por la prueba, ya que había trazado estrategias con anterioridad, y no tenía ningún miedo en enfrentarse contra los youkais salvajes de los alrededores que eran atraídos por la gran cantidad de youki que desprendía la casa el día del examen. Pero tampoco podía confiarse demasiado, pues debía asegurarse de llegar mejor puesto de los rangos ese año en la casa, específicamente el cuarto rango mayor superior, sosteniendo aún su lugar como el más habilidoso de los kitsunes que se presentaron esa última década.

Por eso era que los demás niños le admiraban tanto, porque era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a hacerles jugarretas a los demonios y conseguir buen puntaje por ello. De todas formas ya no podía seguir asustando humanos, los puntos que le daban no eran suficientes como para subir el rango en una sola noche, como siempre era su intención.

Escuchó las voces de los gemelos Kisho y Kiyo, que junto con Syouji planeaban hacer aparecer una magnífica cena para los huéspedes para luego materializar sus cabezas cercenadas en medio de los alimentos. Hiroaki, el mayor de todos en la casa, estudiaba un complicado pergamino sobre cómo transformar una habitación entera para hacerla parecer el interior de algún monstruo.

―¡Ah, Shippo, qué bueno verte! ―lo saludó alegremente Rin cuando dobló por un pasillo, cargando un gran cesto con ropa limpia, siendo seguida por Mikiko y Toru, en sus formas de sombrilla roja y calavera desproporcionada― ¿te quedarás aquí hasta el examen?

―Claro, alguien tiene que poner orden cuando los demás lleguen ―dijo él, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Mikiko regresó a su forma semi humana con una gran bocanada de humo y abrazó a Shippo por el cuello.

―¡Shippo, te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

Rin rió encantada por la más pequeña, quien siempre se abrazaba a Shippo cada vez que lo veía. Era obvio que lo adoraba y en varias ocasiones había gritado sin pudor alguno que se casaría con él cuando fuera mayor. Era divertido para los demás, pero para el kitsune era bastante abochornante.

―Eh… sí, Mikiko, yo también te… eh… Sí ―contestó avergonzado, tratando de soltarla de su cuello. Miró suplicante a Rin cuando desistió de sus intentos, rogándole que interviniera.

―Bueno, Toru y yo tenemos que doblar todo esto y luego practicaremos un poco la lectura. ¿Nos acompañas, Mikiko? Shippo también tiene cosas que hacer.

Una nueva nube de humo estalló, dando paso esta vez al paraguas rojo con los ojos saltones que, luego de contemplar soñadoramente al kitsune de ojos verdes, se situó al lado de la humana mientras soltaba una risita soñadora.

―¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Nos vemos en la cena, Shippo!

El niño le dedicó un agradecimiento mudo a la chica mayor, quien sólo le sonrió en respuesta. Y justo antes de que Rin se marchara, algo logró captar la atención del zorrito. En su negro cabello había una diminuta flor blanca, justo sobre su oreja derecha. Y había algo… extraño con ella, pero como sólo la vio por un instante no pudo definir qué era.

…

Estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí y dejarla finalmente. Tenía que hacerlo ya, había comprobado que Rin se encontraba bien y no tenía razones para preocuparse por su seguridad. Él no tenía ningún propósito en ese lugar, la muchacha no necesitaba más de su protección.

Se decía a sí mismo esas mismas palabras cada día que se detenía ahí, pero jamás las cumplía. Seguía regresando, sólo porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Necesitaba verla sana y salva, debía cerciorarse de que nada pudiera poner en riesgo su vida. Pero la mujer estaba tan bien entre esos cachorros de zorro que no había motivo alguno para creer lo contrario. Se veía feliz. La había visto sonreír con mucha frecuencia, además de reír y jugar con los infantes. Parecía que su antigua faceta triste y deprimida ya había quedado en el pasado; que él mismo había quedado en su pasado. Y era por esa razón que debía irse pronto, no tenía sentido continuar ahí.

No.

No quería hacerlo. Si fuera por él, la habría raptado dos años atrás y se la hubiera llevado a algún lugar para nunca más dejarla ir. Pero eso era algo egoísta, y por esas mismas razones la había perdido la primera vez. Si tan sólo hubiera puesto algo más de atención al principio de todo el asunto, Rin todavía estaría con él. Pero no quería obligarla ya, ni chantajearla ni engañarla de ninguna manera, quería que estuviera a su lado por su propia voluntad.

Y eso era más de lo que jamás podría pedir.

Era muy tarde para recriminarse por sus acciones pasadas, no podía cambiar los hechos de ninguna manera y aquello le pesaba más de lo que quería admitir. Por eso sólo podía limitarse a observarla desde las sombras, porque aún era demasiado egoísta como para querer dejarla en el pasado. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Muy entrada la noche, se acercaba a su recámara lo máximo que el límite del bosque le permitía, y escuchaba varias veces los angustiosos sonidos que su llanto ocasionaba. Otras veces susurraba su nombre, o simplemente lo llamaba con la voz rota. Mientras dormía mostraba una faceta completamente diferente a la que veía por el día. No había risas ni juegos, sólo lágrimas y tristeza. Muchas veces estuvo tentado a entrar, aunque nunca lo hizo.

Saltó hasta ubicarse justo en la puerta de la habitación de Rin, agudizando el oído en búsqueda de algún quejido o algo similar. En cambio de eso, escuchó movimiento en el interior, lo que indicaba que aún estaba despierta. Dejó caer lo que apretaba en su mano, mirando vacíamente hacia adelante. Poco después, Sesshomaru desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

…

Rin se tiró a la cama con alivio. Era casi medianoche y apenas había conseguido que todos los niños se fueran a dormir. El que fueran zorritos mágicos con un importante examen encima no les quitaba el hecho de que también eran unos niños pequeños que necesitaban buenas horas de descanso. Soltó un sonoro quejido al estirar los músculos y recordar que tenía que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

―Ah, diablos…

Se quedó sentada un rato, aún procesando lo que tenía que hacer. No era que estuviese muy cansada, pero había veces en las que su mente simplemente se quedaba atrás. Sin saber exactamente por qué, abrió las puertas que daban al exterior, teniendo grandes deseos de contemplar la hermosa luna llena y toda la luz que irradiaba hacia la oscura montaña en la que se encontraba la Mansión Kitsune.

Cerró los ojos suavemente al sentir la caricia de una brisa ligera y fresca sobre su rostro, dejando escapar una sonrisa sin notarlo. Todo estaba en total calma y lo único que se escuchaba aparte del recurrente viento, era el ulular de algunas lechuzas lejanas, más el cantar de varios grillos escondidos en el pasto. Era tan pacífico… como si nada pudiese arruinar el ambiente. Sería capaz de quedarse sentada en el pórtico por horas y horas, con la única decepción de que la luna se iría eventualmente para dejarle su puesto al sol.

Luego de varios minutos acurrucada en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared, decidió a regañadientes que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Y de nuevo se encontró una ramita con unas florecillas blancas aún pegadas al tallo. La tomó con una mano, examinándola minuciosamente. Era extraño, nunca le habían aparecido de esa manera… siempre eran flores sueltas, o pétalos, pero si lo veía de otra forma, parecía que alguien había arrancado ese tallito con sus manos, en vez de haber sido sólo arrastrado por el viento.

Entró a su recámara, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ella, aún observando las flores. Las llevó hasta el jarrón de color tierra en donde colocaba todas las demás. Con esa última, daba la impresión de tener un ramo completo ―aunque algo desigual gracias a la vejez de varias de las plantas― de flores blancas.

―Esto se me hace familiar…

Acarició delicadamente unos pocos pétalos de la flor más cercana, temiendo arruinar su belleza si lo hacía. Bueno, belleza no, porque no eran más que florecillas silvestres que podían ser confundidas con maleza común.

―_¿Las tomaste del jardín? _―preguntó una voz masculina en su mente, recordándole ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo―. _Tienes mi permiso de tomar las que quieras, no tienes que limitarte sólo a estos matorrales._

Rin se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su chillido de sorpresa.

¡Eran… eran las mismas flores! ¡Las mismas que él había llamado matorrales! De repente recordó que aún tenía una sobre su oreja y la retiró rápidamente, encontrándola igual a las demás.

¿Podría ser…?

―Señor Sesshomaru…

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Ajá! Aquí creo que no pueden decir nada, han pasado un montón de cosas. Y creo que, para mi ajustado formato de 10 páginas *aunque esto fueron 11*, no ha quedado mal. Nos enteramos un poco más de la situación "especial" de Sesshomaru, al menos desde otro punto de vista, y las reacciones de Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo al saberlo. Sostengo que Myoga es la versión beta de Wikipedia. También han pasado dos años, en los que Rin decidió quedarse con los zorritos (Shippo tuvo que insistirle mucho) y está bastante bien. Oh, sí, y Sesshomaru era la aparición especial de este episodio. ¿Alguien se lo imaginaba? Yo sé que algunos sí xD La encontró mucho más rápido de lo que creen, pero todavía no sabrán cómo. No, no le preguntó a nadie, ni sonsacó información a golpes, para que sepan.

Apuesto a que les sorprendió que Inuyasha no haya ido en contra de Sesshomaru xD Pero no creo que Inu sea tan tonto como para perseguir a su hermano y revelarle que sabe de ella. Bueno, quizás sí, pero me parece que con los años habrá ganado algo de madurez y sensatez. Él y Kagome se quedaron a raya, por así decirlo, pero no intervinieron de ninguna manera.

Oh, y muchas gracias a los que me animaron con sus reviews, me hicieron sentir bastante mejor. En serio, fueron muy amables y les agradezco de todo corazón (:

¡Mil gracias a los que comentaron esta semana! Me alivió mucho ver que, aunque no fue la gran cosa de capítulo, les haya agradado. **Annprix1, Serena tsukino chiba, Mistontli, Thesesshomaru84, Emiruse, Kanda, Yoki-zuki10, Misa, Sara, Black urora, Rosy, Ginny, Queen Scarlett, LauAkiko** y **Disagea.**

¡Espero que puedan comentar este capítulo también y decirme qué les pareció! Si tienen alguna recomendación u observación de algo que puedo mejorar, por favor háganmelo saber.

Dato curioso: en el capítulo pasado mencioné a la anciana Kaede, y horas después de que publicara me acordé que estaba muerta y tuve que editar eso corriendo xD Oops, se me pasó.


	25. Ilusiones y desilusiones

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**25.** Ilusiones y desilusiones

―¡No puedo creer que funcionara! ―vitoreó alegremente Kiyo, alzando los puños al cielo durante el desayuno. El modesto comedor estaba repleto de charlas amenas y algunos pocos llantos gracias al examen de la noche anterior― ¡Y subí del rango dieciséis al quince en una sola noche! ―bajó una de sus manos, contemplando con admiración el pequeño pergamino que decía su ubicación en la tabla de puestos, como si no pudiese existir algo más bonito en el mundo.

―Este año ha sido fenomenal, ¡vino mucha gente!

―Sí, es bueno cuando los demás se ponen de acuerdo para transformarse en mujeres y atraerlos hasta aquí ―asintió Kisho―. Los viejos son tan fáciles de engañar…

―¿Y qué me dices del grupo de monjes que vino a exterminarnos? Creo que todo el crédito se lo debemos a ellos.

―¡Tienes razón! ―concordó enseguida Syouji, levantando su tacita de té a modo de brindis― ¡Por los diez monjes que dieron su orgullo para hacernos subir de rango!

―¡_Kampai_! ―gritaron los demás siguiéndole la corriente.

Rin, que le servía más arroz a Mikiko, reía encantada con todo el ánimo de aquel día. Los muchachos se habían lucido como nunca, y aquel examen sí que había sido digno de ver. Hasta su presencia en la casa se podría decir que fue de ayuda, ya que los monjes se acercaron específicamente a hablar con ella, convencidos de que era la reclusa de todos los demonios de la supuesta posada maldita. Se sentía un poco mal por el susto que los pobres hombres se habían llevado, pero había sido tan gracioso verles correr que le costaba reprender a los pequeños.

―¡No hay que olvidarnos del maestro Shippo! ―recordó Juro, señalando a su derecha, donde el mencionado sonreía con todo gusto―. Llegó al cuarto rango gracias a su infalible técnica. ¡Nunca había visto que un kitsune se le enfrentara así a otros youkais!

―Algo admirable, por su puesto.

―¡Oh, es que Shippo es _tan_ fuerte! ―dijo soñadoramente Mikiko mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción―. ¡Llegará al primer puesto en muy poco tiempo! Y entonces nos casaremos y nuestros hijos serán como él.

La mueca orgullosa del zorrito se transformó en una de terror, y se apresuró a continuar comiendo para evitar prestarle atención a las risillas cómplices de sus compañeros. La humana no tardó en unírseles, divertida por la cara azul del aludido mientras se esforzaba por tragar sus alimentos.

―No puedo esperar a que llegue la próxima primavera ―dijo Hiroaki, apretando su última evaluación en su pequeño puño―, ayer no me dio tiempo suficiente para poner en práctica todo lo que quería hacer.

―A nadie le dio tiempo, ¡pero mira lo bien que salimos todos! Hasta Mikiko llegó al rango veintiséis, y eso que casi no quiso meterse con nadie en primer lugar.

―¡Claro, los monjes la asustaron y se fue volando cuando nos amenazaron con sus rosarios! ―saltó Kiyo, riéndose a más no poder.

―Creo que fue la mejor parte de la noche, tuvieron que darle puntuación a los monjes en lugar de a ella.

―¡Mira que asustar a un kitsune el día del examen…!

El comedor estalló en risas a excepción de la aludida y de Rin, quien no podía burlarse de la más pequeña por tener miedo. La kitsune les frunció el ceño a todos e infló las mejillas como gesto de indignación, poniéndose tan roja como el paraguas en el que se transformaba. Sin decir nada más, salió a grandes zancadas del comedor aún con el desayuno a medio terminar. Los demás la ignoraron completamente y cambiaron el tema, enumerando la cantidad de trucos que cada uno había utilizado durante el tiempo de la prueba.

Rin no tardó en seguir a la niña, dejando atrás las risas animadas. Luego de buscar un poco, la encontró sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, con la cara apoyada en ambas manos y su mueca de enfado bien pronunciada. La chica se sentó a su lado, acariciando la cabecita infantil conciliadoramente. Mikiko la observó largamente, con gruesas lágrimas es sus ojitos que se negaban a terminar de salir.

―No les hagas caso, Mikiko. Ya verás que el próximo año lo harás mucho mejor ―le sonrió Rin―. ¡Y no estés así! Alcanzaste los seis puntos que necesitabas para subir tu rango, deberías estar contenta por eso.

―¡Pero todos siempre se meten conmigo porque no soy tan buena como ellos! …Y esos monjes de verdad eran feos.

La humana rió suavemente ante aquel puchero, ablandando así el semblante de la más pequeña.

―No te preocupes por lo que los demás digan sobre ti, sólo bromean. ¡Y es verdad, esos sujetos tenían unos rostros de espanto! ¡Hasta a mí me dieron miedo!

La niña finalmente sonrió más calmada, echándose al regazo de Rin y abrazando su cintura.

―Mami, gracias. Eres muy buena.

Rin se paralizó.

Mikiko siempre se refería a ella como si fuera su madre, y cada vez que la llamaba así le daba una punzada en el pecho. No le molestaba en absoluto cumplir ese papel con la chiquilla, si no todo lo contrario, era algo que le encantaba y llenaba de alegría, pero… cuando la escuchaba decirle mamá, no podía evitar sentirse dolida, porque no creía tener la oportunidad de que alguien de su sangre la llamara de ese modo. Era desgarrador sólo pensar que... los únicos que podrían haberlo hecho ya estaban muertos. Rin cerró los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente esa terrible pesadez en todo su cuerpo, aquella a la que estaba ya tan acostumbrada.

_No sigas…_ Se dijo a sí misma. Siempre se atormentaba con lo mismo, siempre tenía que pensar en él y en todas las cosas que jamás pudieron pasar. Su respiración se hizo un poco más agitada mientras controlaba sus ganas de llorar. La pequeña kitsune levantó la carita, extrañada por el cambio.

―¿Qué tienes?

Como única respuesta, Rin sólo fue capaz de estrechar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, temblando como si todo eso que intentaba dejar atrás volviese a suceder frente a sus ojos. ¡Cómo le gustaría ver a sus niños, aunque fuera una sola vez! Les diría cuánto lo sentía y les haría saber que sin importar nada, ella los seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días. Quería tener la oportunidad al menos de poder abrazarlos, abrazarlos con mucha fuerza para que supieran que jamás había querido que algo tan terrible les pasara.

―¿Te encuentras bien, mamá?

Finalmente se separó de Mikiko y la enfocó tristemente, imaginándose por un momento que en lugar de ser cafés, sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello era blanco.

―Estoy bien. Sólo… recordé algo que sucedió hace mucho.

―¿Algo triste?

―Sí, algo triste. Pero no tiene importancia ya ―se levantó de las escaleras con la niña en brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa que no lograba esconder su verdadero estado de ánimo―. Ven, vamos adentro. Los demás ya habrán terminado de comer y tengo un montón de trastos que lavar antes de que se haga más tarde.

Pero la kitsune no se dejó engañar por la supuesta soltura en sus palabras y continuó preocupada por Rin. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan alicaída, y eso le rompía el corazón. Sus primeros meses habían sido un tanto deprimentes y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, Mikiko sabía que Rin lloraba cuando nadie la veía. Ahora aquello volvía a suceder, y parecía como si cien años de desgracias le hubiesen caído encima de repente, y algo en su interior estuviera roto. Podría ser una youkai muy pequeña, pero había cosas tan evidentes que hasta los más jóvenes podían notar a simple vista. Y el hecho de que su madre adoptiva estuviese sufriendo era una de ellas.

¿Qué era aquello que le causaba tanto pesar?

…

Era bien de madrugada para cuando se despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó con dificultad, aún estrujando las sábanas entre sus dedos. Un rastro húmedo recorría sus mejillas, por lo que supo que había llorado mientras dormía. ¡Esa era la cuarta noche seguida! Otra vez había soñado con él y había repetido su nombre. Fue tan real… como si de verdad hubiese estado ahí a su lado, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello mientras le susurraba cosas al oído. Hasta le había dicho… que la quería.

Eso había sido lo peor, tal parecía que su mente quería recordarle cruelmente que esas palabras jamás podrían salir de la boca del demonio. Era como tener una espina en el corazón, una vieja estaca que recientemente se había comenzado a mover con el único propósito de hacerle daño.

Dirigió la mano a su pecho, apretando la tela de su yukata con rabia. Desistió de intentar contener los sollozos, dejándolos salir por primera vez en varios meses, permitiendo que cientos de recuerdos se arremolinaran en su cabeza, haciéndola revivir un montón de cosas que prefería olvidar, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

―Soy una debilucha, eso es lo que soy ―se dijo con frustración―. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esto justamente ahora?

Se levantó del pequeño futón y salió al pórtico. Quería un poco de aire fresco, y ver a las estrellas siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Tomó asiento en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras colocaba la barbilla en las rodillas y miró hacia el cielo. Mala suerte, se dijo, era una noche nublada y ni siquiera se apreciaba bien el brillo de la luna menguante.

De todas formas se quedó ahí, inmóvil, siempre viendo hacia arriba. Dejó que su mente divagara por los asuntos que quisiera, sin ánimo alguno de bloquear absolutamente nada.

Se quedó observando un punto distante en el cielo nocturno, donde algo llamó su atención.

―Podría jurar…

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Era una sombra, algo gigantesco que volaba y se confundía con las nubes.

Se puso en pie de un salto, apresurándose a llegar al borde del pórtico, abrazando una de las columnas de madera y se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse a bajar la cara. Tuvo que restregar furiosamente sus ojos empañados para asegurarse de tener la vista perfecta y alerta, y no caer en trucos visuales causados por las lágrimas.

Recorrió la inmensidad de las espesas nubes buscando algún detalle en particular que le revelara lo que había vislumbrado. ¿Habría sido una ilusión? Estaba segura de que había visto algo enorme ahí arriba, como si fuese un animal de proporciones colosales. ¿Sería un demonio? ¿Un pájaro monstruoso? ¿Algún espíritu u ogro?

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pensando en que algo pudiese atacar la Mansión en cualquier momento.

Pero… ¿Y si no era ningún enemigo?

¿Y si sólo se trataba de un… perro?

…

―Shippo… Shippo, ¿estás por aquí? ―llamó Syouji en voz baja. Se encontraba en el tejado, siguiendo el rastro de su amigo. Era común encontrarlo hasta altas horas de la noche en ese lugar, así que seguramente estaría por ahí, contemplando el cielo como muchas veces lo hacía él también.

―Sí, estoy aquí ―respondió sigilosamente el aludido, asomándose por la pendiente contraria por la que el otro kitsune caminaba. Syouji se apresuró a reunirse con él, cuidando que sus patitas peludas no resbalasen con las tejas.

―¿Has visto eso?

―¿Te refieres a la sombra que pasó por las nubes hace un momento?

Syouji asintió frunciendo el entrecejo. Podría ser muy bromista y tomarse las cosas a la ligera, pero siempre sabía cuándo era el momento de actuar con seriedad.

―¿No te olió de manera extraña? ―preguntó el mayor, arrugando la nariz―. Creo que olía a perro. No me gustan los perros, siempre nos cazan como si fuera un juego ―se quejó―. ¿Crees que debamos prepararnos para pelear? Podrá ser fuerte, pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja de que somos más numerosos.

Shippo guardó silencio, aún buscando aquella sombra entre las nubes. Estaba casi seguro de saber quién podría ser, pero tenía miedo de confirmarlo. Y lo más importante, ¿qué estaría haciendo por ahí a esas horas de la noche? ¿Todavía la seguiría buscando? ¿Y si… sabía que estaba ahí?

Kiyo apareció de repente, materializándose entre un montón de humo. Era su habilidad especial, aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo en cualquier lugar lo bastante cercano como para estar a su alcance.

―Yo también lo vi y definitivamente era un perro. ¡Espero que no tenga la intención de traer a toda su jauría para cazarnos! Les dije que por aquí había un perro que iba y venía, ¿no es así? Claro que sí, estoy desde la primavera pasada con eso, pero nunca me hicieron caso ―la niña se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño a las nubes, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa―. ¡Cómo odio a los perros! Esos seres despreciables, les encanta atacar a los zorros, y siempre juegan con la comida antes de comérsela. Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para… ¿Shippo, qué te pasa?

―No todos los perros son malos. Resulta que mi mejor amigo es uno y jamás intentó comerme ―dijo él, mirándola enojado. El otro niño intercedió rápidamente para evitar la discusión que seguramente se formaría. Kiyo era muy problemática, y Shippo no dudaba nunca en responderle para hacerle frente.

―Ah, sí, tu amigo el medio demonio. Fue al que engañaste la primera vez que hiciste el examen, ¿no?

―Se llama Inuyasha, y es incapaz de lastimar a un kitsune ―contestó Shippo, alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Claro que era capaz de lastimarlos, pero dejar chichones en la cabeza no contaba como nada serio.

―Bueno, si es tu amigo, entonces…

―Claro, debe ser su sangre humana que lo detiene ―se apresuró a contrarrestar la niña. Syouji la fulminó con la mirada.

―Kiyo, no empieces…

―Yo no hago nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver su amigo hanyou con esa otra bestia que ronda por aquí, de todas formas? Porque Kisho y Rinji también lo han visto en un par de ocasiones, pero ha sido tan rápido que no pudieron asegurarse de lo que era ―cuestionó ella, haciéndose la seria.

―¿Acaso lo conoces, Shippo? ―el rostro de Syouji se torció a un lado con intriga, mientras trataba de adivinar la respuesta que su amigo le daría. El niño de ojos verdes dejó de mirar ceñudamente a la youkai, girándose sobre sus patas para darles la espalda.

Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba rondando por ahí, cosa que lo tenía muy nervioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en realidad por ahí? ¿Y cómo había encontrado a Rin? Eran preguntas que se repetía constantemente, pero lo que más le asustaba era lo que el demonio de blanco pretendía hacer. ¿Se la llevaría? ¿Los atacaría? El Daiyoukai era impredecible, por lo que tenía que estar siempre alerta a los cambios de olor del ambiente, o la cantidad de su youki recorriendo el lugar. Ésa era la principal razón por la que no quería abandonar la casa, y por la que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en el techo, vigilando.

―Sé quién es, pero dudo que quiera atacarnos… Bueno, espero que no lo haga.

―¿Sabías quién es esta cosa y no nos dijiste nada? ―saltó Kiyo indignada, pero Syouji se puso delante de ella y le preguntó a Shippo:

―¿Entonces qué crees que haga por los alrededores?

―Está buscando a Rin ―sentenció muy serio, apretando los puños y mirando hacia abajo con gesto frustrado. Los otros dos kitsunes se miraron entre ellos completamente extrañados y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

―¿A Rin? ¿Por qué?

Shippo volvió a girarse para encararlos, inseguro de si debía contarles aquello o no. Perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos cuando vio una sombrilla roja con ojos saltones flotar hasta donde ellos estaban y transformarse nuevamente en su forma original, una niña muy pequeña y pelirroja, que en lugar de tener el semblante inocente y contento que siempre exponía, se veía desanimada.

―Mikiko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo ―la reprendió duramente Kiyo, inclinándose hacia ella.

―Rin estaba llorando y me despertó ―se excusó simplemente la niña, retorciendo los dedos de sus manos al mirar tristemente sus patas peludas―. No quería incomodarla, por lo que me quedé afuera de su cuarto para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Creo que estaba dormida, porque luego comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas y cuando se despertó continuó llorando.

―Bueno… ―se aventuró a decir Syouji con cierta incomodidad― la hemos escuchado algunas veces, es algo… normal. Pero nos da pena preguntarle por qué llora. No creo que debamos meternos con algo privado.

―¿Qué era lo que murmuraba, Mikiko? ―le demandó Kiyo a la pequeña, ignorando a su amigo.

―Un nombre, creo. «Señor Sesshomaru». Y también decía algo más, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que era, no podía escuchar bien. Mi mamá la está pasando mal otra vez, cuando llegó aquí también estaba muy triste ¿Se acuerdan?… pero no me quiere decir por qué, ya lo intenté. Shippo, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa? ―la niñita alzó sus desesperanzados ojos hacia él, pidiéndole que respondiera.

―Bueno… un poco, sí. No creo que deba decir, es algo suyo, y no nos…

―Por favor, Shippo ―suplicó la pequeña youkai, dando un paso hacia él y uniendo sus manos en una plegaria―, quiero ayudarla, quiero que sonría otra vez.

―No le lastimará que nos digas al menos algo general ―intercedió el mayor, mirando al aludido de reojo. Él también sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer las razones de la misteriosa llegada de Rin a la Mansión. Nunca le habían dicho nada a nadie sobre el por qué de la humana en ese lugar, y todo lo que Shippo había pedido era que no le preguntaran lo que le había sucedido. Pero ya era hora de saberlo, ¿verdad? El kitsune de ojos verdes parecía comprenderlo también.

―La verdad… ―avanzó Shippo, inseguro― es que ese sujeto, Sesshomaru, es quien la lastimó tanto que tuvo que escaparse de donde estaba antes. Por eso ahora está aquí, no quiere que la encuentre.

―¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? ―preguntó inocentemente la menor de todos.

―No lo sé exactamente ―mintió él―, pero sé que fue algo malo. A mí tampoco me lo quiere contar, dijo que era mejor que no lo supiera porque eran cosas de adultos.

―¿Una historia de amor que terminó mal, entonces? ―cuestionó con ligereza Kiyo.

―No, no era ninguna historia de amor ―se enojó Shippo―. Él es un demonio, uno muy malo que disfruta lastimando a los demás y que no es capaz de mostrar compasión por nadie.

―Y no me digas que… ―Syouji alzó la cabeza para observar el cielo nublado, poniendo las manos en las caderas― ése es el perro que ronda por aquí, ¿verdad?

Shippo observó fijamente a su amigo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros del otro zorro. ¡Cómo quería estar equivocado! Asintió una sola vez, aún sin quitar su serio semblante.

―¿Qué haremos al respecto?

―No creo que podamos hacer nada contra él, es demasiado fuerte ―contestó Shippo con amargura―. Pero no le diremos a Rin nada de ningún perro y actuaremos lo más normalmente posible para no asustarla, ¿de acuerdo? Y asegúrense de que los demás tampoco le comenten nada sobre la sombra que a veces aparece por la noche. Díganles que… Rin les tiene miedo a los perros y es mejor que no sepa que hay algunos por aquí, ¿les quedó claro? ―los demás asintieron, aunque la más decidida parecía ser Mikiko―. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es de madrugada.

―¿Para qué acostarnos temprano si el examen ya pasó? ―le murmuró Kiyo a Syouji antes de desaparecer con su característica nube de humo. Syouji no tardó en seguirle el paso, saltando hábilmente por el tejado hasta llegar al suelo. Sólo quedaron entonces Mikiko y Shippo, y justo cuando la menor se disponía a desaparecer flotando con su forma de paraguas, el kitsune logró detenerla justo a tiempo para hacerle una pregunta.

―Oye, Mikiko… ¿Tu le regalas flores a Rin, verdad?

―¡Claro que sí! ―contestó el paraguas―. Se las regalo muy a menudo cuando veo que está triste, hoy le di un ramo muy bonito.

―¿Y son flores blancas las que le das?

―No. Le doy unas rosadas y amarillas que son bastante grandes. Las que están plantadas cerca de la entrada. Son más alegres que las pequeñas de color blanco. ¿Por qué?

―Ah… no, por nada. Buenas noches.

―¡Buenas noches, Shippo! ―se rió soñadoramente la niña antes de descender del techo mientras daba vueltas. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpecito del kitsune, logrando erizarle los pelos de la cola. Esa niñita le causaba pavor y tenía miedo de que algún día llegase a cumplir su promesa de casarse con él.

Pero por el momento era mejor dedicarse a cosas más importantes. Ya con el examen pasado, fijaría su atención por el momento en su amiga humana. Si después de dos años enteros aún seguía tan afectada, entonces él tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla a superar su tristeza.

Tal vez sólo necesitara un empujón, y aunque él fuera un niño pequeño, se creía en la capacidad de poder ayudar a los demás. ¡Y claro que lo haría! Era el deber de un caballero rescatar siempre a las damas, ¿no?

…

―Sigues haciendo lo mismo, ¿eh? ―murmuró la hermosa mujer mientras contemplaba a su hijo volando entre las nubes tan espesas de la noche. Irasue sonrió con un dejo de burla, reviviendo en su mente el encuentro que había tenido con Sesshomaru un par de años atrás, y lo alterado que se veía al decirle ella un par de cosas. Aquello había sido algo muy curioso, sin duda, y aunque hubiera sucedido hacía un tiempo, todavía le gustaba ver qué hacía el demonio por medio de su preciado collar.

No había tardado mucho en encontrar a la humana, y eso la había sorprendido en cierta medida. Pero lo que le desconcertaba era que su hijo, siendo como es, no se la hubiera llevado con él a la fuerza, como creía que haría. ¡En cambio sólo la veía sin que ella lo supiera! La observaba por un corto periodo de tiempo y luego se marchaba a otro lado, rara vez a su propio hogar. ¿De verdad habría cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¡Qué difícil era de creer! Quizás por eso era que aún continuaba observándolo, para ver cómo se desenvolvía todo.

La Piedra Meido le mostró la figura de su único hijo aterrizando en una montaña rocosa y desolada, para poco después perderse en la oscuridad. Podría seguir viéndolo, pero había decidido que era suficiente por ese día, ya continuaría su actividad del momento en otra ocasión.

Pensó en la humana a la que su hijo estaba _atado_, y se preguntó si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Seguramente podía sentirlo, era una habilidad que venía al unirse con un Inuyoukai ―_aunque todavía no está completo_, apuntó Irasue―, tal vez podía experimentar el pesar de su hijo ―¿O era Sesshomaru el que sentía el pesar de ella?― y por eso estaba deprimida de nuevo. Oh, bueno, seguramente no tenía nada que ver con lo que creía, después de todo, los humanos eran criaturas muy extrañas.

Esa mujer no le desagradaba, y hasta podía decirse que le simpatizaba vagamente por haberle presentado pelea a Sesshomaru y por mantenerlo en ese estado tan confuso. Era divertido ver a su estoico hijo de esa manera, no podía negarlo. Pero también, aquella muchacha le recordaba a Izayoi, la princesa humana por la que su marido se había sacrificado.

Guardó el collar entre las capas de su kimono, se puso en pie y comenzó a adentrarse en su palacio a paso calmado, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el suelo, cosa que nunca hacía debido a su posición. Pero Irasue era mucho más que un título.

_Tú tampoco puedes dejarla ir, ¿verdad Sesshomaru?_ Pensó la youkai, recordando ciertas cosas de su pasado que, aunque quisiera hacerlas parecer indiferentes, sabía que muy en el fondo le causaban inquietud. _Eres igual a tu padre, hijo. Espero que no termines como él._

…

Por los días siguientes Mikiko y Shippo parecieron especialmente comprometidos a subirle los ánimos a Rin a toda costa. La entretenían con trucos, la hacían participar de sus juegos y la sacaban a dar paseos, alejándola de su rutina diaria. Toru y Shigueru se les unían muy a menudo, queriendo distraerla del temor que el perro pudiese causarle, aunque nunca le dijeron que ésas eran sus razones para estar tanto tiempo con ella.

Esos pequeños eran increíbles, verlos era como un bálsamo que curaba lentamente todas sus heridas. O al menos lo intentaban con sus buenos deseos, y eso ya era bastante. Rin no estaba segura de las razones de tantos cambios alrededor de ella, era como si los niños quisieran asegurarse de que siempre estuviese contenta.

¿La habrían escuchado llorar? ¿Sería por eso que intentaban animarla?

No quería preguntarles y fuera cual fuese el motivo de los niños, era mejor no saberlo. Debía alegrarle el hecho de que quisieran animarla, con eso era más que suficiente. Y ella también puso de su parte, encontrando sencillo el distraerse con la cantidad de cosas que los zorritos hacían a su alrededor. ¡Había tanto de lo que ocuparse! Tenía una extraña familia que atender, así que decidió que era mucho mejor dejarse de dramas. Su corazón podría seguir roto, pero no debía permitir que eso la privase de seguir viviendo.

Por otro lado, también tendía a pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus propios demonios internos. Sus amigos del palacio… ¿cómo estarían? ¿Qué les había sucedido luego de su partida? Esperaba fervientemente que todos estuviesen a salvo y no hubiesen sufrido ningún daño por su culpa. Recordarlos todavía le causaba temor, y había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que rezaba por ellos antes de dormir.

Si tan sólo hubiese un método para saber que todos se encontraban bien…

Un estruendo le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones de golpe. Dejó los trastos que estaba lavando y se dirigió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron a la fuente de todo el ruido, del cual se distinguían claramente los gritos de varias personas.

Una vez en la entrada, encontró que varios de los kitsunes de la casa estaban reunidos justo bajo el marco de la puerta, observando fijamente al exterior mientras trataban de contener la risa.

―¿Qué está pasando?

―¡Los monjes regresaron! ―se rió divertidamente Kiyo y Rin suspiró con alivio―. Son los mismos que vinieron el día del examen y dicen que quieren exorcizar esta casa de los espíritus malignos.

―¡Qué crueles son al decir que somos malignos! ―se quejó su gemelo―. Sólo porque nos gusta embaucar extraños, hacerles gritar y engañarlos para que nos den alimentos no nos convierte en seres malvados.

―¿Quién es el que está ahí afuera? ―preguntó Rin, abriéndose paso entre las fantasmales figuras que los zorritos habían adoptado.

―Shippo, claro. Les acaba de lanzar unos polvillos que causan comezón y los viejos no pueden ni tomar sus báculos ―se carcajeó el cuervo que era Rinji.

―Esto es muy divertido, quiero ir yo también. ¡Ya verán lo que puedo hacer! No tengo el segundo mejor rango de la casa por nada ―el ogro gordo y calvo, Syouji, salió dispuesto a seguir los juegos de su amigo y atormentar a los pobres hombres con su tremenda cantidad de trucos.

Los diez monjes luchaban fervientemente contra la comezón cuando fueron atacados por una avalancha de setas que causaban cosquillas. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco las carcajadas de aquellos que habían quedado atrapados por los trucos de los niños. Rin no debía reírse por algo así, pero las muecas que hacían los humanos eran demasiado graciosas como para mantenerse seria.

―Ya no asustan como antes, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó a Mikiko, quien veía todo emocionada a su lado.

―¡Claro que no! ¡Es más, yo también quiero ir! ―la sombrilla salió despedida y se les unió a sus compañeros, persiguiendo al más joven de los monjes mientras le hacía morisquetas. Toda la casa estalló en risas cuando la más pequeña logró alzarle la túnica a su víctima, mostrándoles a los espectadores su ropa interior de color gris.

Pero pese a todas las risas, Rin sintió de repente un pequeño peso en el corazón que logró hacerle ignorar todo lo que sucedía. Miró a su alrededor, y fue como si las risas y colores fueran opacados de repente, extrayéndola del lugar. Se sintió un poco mareada al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pero al ver que no se recuperaba, comenzó a preocuparse. Sin saber por qué, se dirigió a su recámara con prisa, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente.

Tenía que ir… tenía que cerciorarse de algo.

Encontró la estancia vacía, como era natural y se extrañó bastante luego de haber esperado encontrar algo diferente. ¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí, si era imposible que cambiase algo cuando todos los habitantes de la casa estaban en la entrada? Había sentido como un tirón que la incitaba a ir hasta allá y le aseguraba que realmente tenía que estar en su habitación. Pero no había nada anormal en ese lugar.

El mareo comenzaba a irse, pero aún sentía que algo le obstruía los oídos para impedirle escuchar con claridad el sonido de los niños. _Quizás todo sea mi imaginación_, pensó, _o tal vez esté loca_. Aún anonadada por su repentino comportamiento, salió al pórtico, agudizando la vista y volteando en todas las direcciones a ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo común. Se sobresaltó muchísimo al encontrar una cosa extraña. Algo blanco entre los árboles a la distancia, como un haz de luz. Fue menos de un segundo, pero estaba segura de que lo había visto. Alzó la vista al cielo casi despejado y se asombró al creer ver de nuevo una especie de sombra entre las pocas nubes que coronaban el inmenso firmamento.

¿Y ahora qué diantres le sucedía? Muchas veces había tenido la sensación de ver cosas fugaces por el rabillo del ojo y cuando giraba la cabeza ya no había nada. Eso había sido algo parecido, pero lo encontraba más real ¿Eran alucinaciones o de verdad había visto algo?

Un tanto nerviosa después de estar varios minutos vigilando el cielo, se dispuso a regresar al interior de la casa. Fue capaz de prestarle atención nuevamente a las estridentes risas infantiles y decidió que era mejor volver con ellos antes que estar ahí afuera esperando por cosas seguramente imaginarias.

Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, algo en el piso le llamó la atención.

Otra ramita con tres florecillas blancas, abandonada justo a un palmo de la puerta.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Ok, veamos si entendimos esto: Tooodo el santo mundo sabe lo que está pasando por ahí menos Rin. Bueno, lo sospecha, pero no lo confirma… todavía. ¿Qué hay que decir sobre éste capítulo? No taaaan jugoso como el pasado, pero me parece que se sabe defender. Nadie esperaba a Irasue, aún viendo a su hijito, ¿verdad? (Qué chismosa, por Arceus) Y nos ha dicho otro par de detalles sobre la extraña condición de Sesshomaru. Qué bien, porque nadie nunca explica nada completo, pero con los pedazos que vamos recogiendo nos hacemos a la idea, ¿no? Espero que sí xD

Creo que amo a Shippo, es un niño bastante maduro para su… apariencia (porque ya tiene unos veinte años xD), pero creo que aunque pueda parecer algo exagerado, está justificado. Después de todo lo que sucedió con Naraku… además de que siempre demostró mucho compromiso con sus amigos, cosa que puede crecer cuando alguien que aprecia está en una situación especial, como Rin. Los demás zorritos son una monada, ¿verdad? Espero que no odien a Kiyo, aunque den ganas de darle una colleja bien dada. Esa niña tendrá su momento bueno, pero no todavía.

¡Bien, a agradecer a todos los que dejaron review! **Serena tsukino chiba, Wissh, Kanda, Emiruse, Sara, Disagea, Ginny, Black urora, Annprix1, Yoko-zuki10, Isa-chan, Meylin, Celeste, Helena, Warrior from the blue moon, Ako Nomura, Misa, Mistontli **y **Rosy**. Qué alivio al ver que a todos les gustó ¿Lo ven? Voy mejorando xD Espero con ansias sus comentarios a ver qué tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy. Demonios, que asco, es lunes. Espero que esto les haya alegrado un poco el día.

Sin más que decir, me retiro. ¡Hasta el jueves!


	26. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**26.** ¿Sueño o realidad?

Ya había amanecido y el sol resplandecía como si la animase a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco para recuperar su color natural, ya que su rostro estaba completamente rojo luego de otro sueño especialmente _particular_. Miró instintivamente al piso, desilusionándose al no encontrar ninguna flor aquella mañana. Ya tenía un tiempo sin recibirlas y eso le angustiaba de una manera muy extraña.

Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una gran parte de ella creía ―es más, deseaba― que aquellas florecitas blancas las dejaba el Daiyoukai en su puerta. No podía asegurarlo, ni mucho menos probarlo, pero la simple esperanza de que fuera él le hacía sentir un tierno calorcito en el interior, o mejor dicho, una vaga esperanza. Como si quisiera decirle…

_No te he olvidado._

―¡Ya basta! ―se dijo con frustración. Él no dejaba nada en su puerta porque no podía estar ahí. Había seguido las instrucciones del señor Jaken para mantener el sortilegio que colgaba de su cuello, y por las opiniones de los zorritos, estaba completamente segura de que todavía no tenía ningún aroma que pudiese delatarla.

Así que fin de la discusión. No la encontraría nunca y punto.

Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo, repitiéndose que no había sombras sospechosas entre las nubes ni nada por el estilo. Quizás aún estuviese algo triste, pero tenía que hacer algo para cambiar ese aspecto tan deprimente que la había acompañado ese último par de meses. No quería que los niños siguieran preocupados por ella, así que era tiempo de un ligero ajuste de actitud.

Sonreiría y les demostraría a todos que ya estaba mejor, aunque en realidad no fuese así.

―¡Rin, buenos días! ―la saludó alegremente Shigeru en su forma de lámpara fantasmal cuando le pasó por al lado en un pasillo.

Rin le devolvió una sonrisa radiante más un rápido saludo mientras el niño zorro se iba flotando en sentido contrario al que ella caminaba. No tardó en escuchar algunas risillas dispersas por la casa y varias de ellas se concentraban en el comedor, donde los pequeños ya despiertos esperaban ansiosos el desayuno.

―Hoy te ves muy feliz, Rin ―comentó Shippo al verla entrar en el comedor. La chica le sonrió como simple respuesta, para luego adentrarse en la cocina a preparar la comida.

―¡Dioses! ¡Deberían dejar de atormentar ya a los pobres aldeanos, dejan más ofrendas de las que podemos comer! ―resopló sonoramente al ver la cantidad de alimentos que los chiquillos habían conseguido con el truco de hacerse pasar por un Dios Ogro. Las alegres risotadas no se hicieron esperar y Kisho alegó enseguida:

―¡Es culpa de Syouji, cada vez se transforma en un ogro más grande!

―¡Claro que no, tú hiciste el altar más grande y esparciste rumores! ―le respondió el aludido.

―¡Yo no dije nada, tú te paseaste a medianoche por el pueblo demandando comida!

Otra fuerte carcajada inundó el salón y todo lo que pudo hacer Rin fue negar con la cabeza mientras contenía su propia risa. ¡Esos niños eran terribles! Pero le alegraba tanto que lo fueran, de otro modo no podría animarse de no ser por las jugarretas que siempre hacían. Era como si por ese tiempo, todo no fuera más que diversión y risas contagiosas.

Gracias a eso, Shippo y Mikiko se notaron mucho más relajados por los días siguientes, y cesaron sus intentos por sacarla de su pequeña depresión. Ahora actuaban como si nada anormal hubiese pasado nunca, y regresaron poco a poco a sus vidas cotidianas. Rin se felicitó mentalmente al lograr su meta, y también al saberse tan habilidosa para esa clase de cosas. Sólo un poco más, y acabaría creyendo en que todo lo que hacía y demostraba era completamente sincero.

―Muy bien, te ha salido perfecto ―felicitó a Mikiko cariñosamente. Estaban en la lección de escritura, donde habían iniciado con los caracteres un poco más complicados. La niña ya era capaz de escribir palabras largas casi sin equivocarse pero Toru, por el otro lado, tenía especiales problemas con las curvas y la cantidad de líneas horizontales que debía colocar específicamente en esa palabra. Rin tomó la manita infantil que sujetaba el pincel, guiándola para enseñarle cómo hacerlo―. Empiezas desde la derecha, haces una curva aquí y ahora las líneas van de arriba hacia abajo ―le dijo, ayudándolo a terminar de escribir―. No es difícil, pero tienes que practicar. A ver, ahora tú.

El niño garabateó esforzadamente la palabra compuesta, logrando hacerlo bastante mejor. Rin le dedicó un asentimiento alegre como recompensa cuando el kitsune la miró interrogante.

―¡Excelente! Ahora veamos si pueden escribir esto: _Los kitsunes danzan al anochecer._

―¡Pero nosotros no bailamos! ―contradijo el niño, torciendo la cara con extrañeza.

―Oh, es sólo una frase. Quiero ver que tan bien pueden hacerlo.

Cuando los pequeños se disponían a cumplir con la asignación, la cabeza despeinada de Kisho se asomó repentinamente por la puerta corrediza y los miró a todos con severidad, como si los hubiera pillado haciendo algo muy malo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Rin.

Kisho clavó sus castaños ojos en ella, endureciendo las facciones. Rin le sostuvo la mirada, extrañada, para ver cómo el rostro del niño se desfiguraba hasta convertirse en el de un tengu con fuertes problemas de estreñimiento. Los otros dos kitsunes se asustaron al ver esto, pero pronto comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir encantados:

―¡Esa estuvo muy buena!

―¡Quedaría excelente para el próximo examen!

El chiquillo sonrió con suficiencia ante los cumplidos y se marchó cerrando con un portazo. Un par de segundos después volvió a aparecer, totalmente desubicado.

―¡Se me olvidó! Rin, tienes una visita. Y como no se asustó con ninguna broma que le jugamos, suponemos que tiene asombrosos poderes.

―¿De quién se trata?

―Tu amiga la sacerdotisa que vino la otra vez. Shippo está con ella ahora y te esperan en el comedor.

Rin se desinfló en alivio luego de haber pensado en otra posibilidad de un visitante con «asombrosos poderes» y se puso en pie con un brinco entusiasta.

―Me temo que tardaré un poco, niños. ¿Les molesta dejar la tarea para mañana?

Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos con caras triunfales, soltando inmediatamente los pinceles que utilizaban para escribir y Rin no dudó en que tuviesen problema alguno. Animada por la visita de la sacerdotisa, no demoró mucho en llegar al salón comedor, aún exhibiendo una ancha sonrisa.

―¡Rin, qué gusto me da verte! ―la saludó la mujer una vez que hubo entrado. Shippo estaba sentado en su regazo, encantado por tener a su queridísima Kagome ahí con él.

―Señora Kagome, siempre es un placer verla ―respondió ella, tomando asiento para que ambas quedaran de frente―. Aunque creo que Shippo es el que más está disfrutando.

―¡Y que lo digas! Como Inuyasha no está aquí no me puede molestar ―dijo muy satisfecho, acurrucándose en los brazos de la mujer.

―¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señora Kagome? ¿Está todo bien?

―Vamos, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Por lo que veo, muchísimo mejor que la última vez.

―Sí, ya me encuentro bien. Los niños fueron quienes me ayudaron, todo el mérito se lo merecen ellos ―expresó Rin, dedicándole un gesto de agradecimiento a Shippo. El pequeño kitsune le devolvió la misma mirada alegre y luego observó a Kagome, como si se estuviese dando la razón sobre algo. La mujer asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, para luego dejarle paso a un semblante más serio.

―¿Ya has pensado lo que te dije sobre ir a vivir con Shiori? Me encontré con ella hace poco y dijo que estaría encantada de recibirte en su aldea. Ya te dije lo bonito que es ese lugar a las orillas del mar y la gente de ahí es mucho más amable ahora de lo que era en el pasado. Sería un buen sitio para establecerte, ¿no crees?

El niño cambió su cara contenta por una de pasmo al fijarse en Rin.

―¿Quieres irte de aquí?

La chica humana evadió su mirada, triste de que tuviese que enterarse de aquello que llevaba planeando hace algún tiempo. No era que deseaba reincorporarse a los humanos ―aún prefería a los youkais, naturalmente―, pero ya se estaba haciendo lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué era lo que le convenía. Aunque no le gustara la idea, era algo que necesitaba hacer. Quizás así podría finalmente dejarlo atrás.

―Creo que va siendo hora que regrese a vivir con los míos, Shippo. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

―¿Por qué no? ¡A todos nos agradas y queremos que te quedes! ¡No te vayas! ―le suplicó el pequeñín, saltando del regazo de Kagome y acercándose a Rin―. Eres nuestra hermana mayor, no te puedes ir.

―Shippo, Rin necesita estar con otros humanos y llevar una vida normal. No puede venir a nuestra aldea por motivos obvios, pero con Shiori seguramente será muy feliz. Tampoco estoy diciendo que vivir con ustedes sea algo malo, ni nunca lo será, pero vivir en una aldea puede ayudarla de otra forma más completa. ¿No crees que debería aprovechar una oportunidad así para empezar otra vez?

―Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo vivir aquí? ¿Ya no nos quieres más?

Un dolor le invadió todo el cuerpo al escuchar al pequeño niño decir aquello último. Puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y trató de ser lo más conciliadora posible para cuando le respondió.

―¡Claro que los quiero, Shippo! Nunca, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Pero no puedo refugiarme aquí toda mi vida, tengo que seguir adelante. Quiero poder hacerlo de una vez por todas, y por eso…

―¡Entonces dices que nosotros te retenemos! ―refutó el zorrito― ¡Por eso te quieres ir, para que no te estorbemos más!

―¡Shippo!

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―negó Rin alzando la voz también. ¿Por qué tenía que tomárselo como algo personal? ¡Ni él ni los demás tenían nada que ver!―. Esto no es culpa de nadie, Shippo, es algo mío.

―¿Y no te podemos ayudar? ¿No lo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, o acaso fingías que ya estabas mejor? ―El corazón se le detuvo ante aquel tono tan frío que el niño le dedicaba, como si le reprochara algo que había descubierto. Y tenía toda la razón, lo que era peor―. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte y realmente queremos que seas feliz aquí. ¿Eso no cuenta?

―Cuenta más de lo que te puedes imaginar ―respondió ella suavemente―, pero a veces las buenas intenciones no son todo lo que se precisa. He aprendido mucho con ustedes, y me he divertido de una manera que jamás creí posible. Me ha hecho bastante bien vivir en este lugar y ser su hermana mayor ―sonrió―. Es gracias a todos que creo que estoy lista para este cambio. Velo como… cuando te vas de la aldea. Tienes que viajar y entrenar para hacerte más fuerte, para aprender a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Eso es lo que yo necesito, Shippo. Tengo que seguir e intentar volverme más fuerte yo también para ser capaz de valerme por mí misma sin depender de los demás. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Shippo guardó silencio, cabizbajo. Mejor no se lo pudo haber explicado, ¿verdad?

―Es sólo que… ―murmuró él― no quiero que te vayas. Nos pondremos muy tristes.

―Eso no significa que se no puedan visitar, ¿verdad? ―intercedió Kagome―. Sabes donde vive Shiori y puedes ir a ver a Rin cuando quieras. Y también ella podría tomarse unos cuantos días para pasarse por aquí, ¿no es así, Rin?

―Claro que sí.

El niño suspiró abatido, aún sin levantar la vista del suelo. Eso no parecía ser suficiente para convencerlo. ¿Quizás era todavía muy pequeño para entender ese tipo de cosas? No, por supuesto que no, él era muy maduro para su edad y estaba segura de que lo comprendía mejor de lo que ellas pudieran creer. Tal vez sólo estaba triste por perder a su amiga, eso era todo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

―Bueno… supongo que tienen razón. Creo que será mejor que vaya a decirle a los demás.

―¡No, espera! ―lo detuvo Rin antes de que se fuera―. Todavía no les digas nada. Aún no tengo planeado irme, y de todas formas me gustaría poder decírselos yo misma. Por favor, no se los digas.

Shippo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, luego de abrirla, y contempló largamente a Rin con sus grandes ojos verdes. Tenía una expresión tan decaída que rompía el alma solamente mirarlo. Asintió un par de veces después de un corto mutismo y finalmente se fue, encorvado y volviendo a pegar la vista al suelo.

―Ya se le pasará ―comentó en voz baja la sacerdotisa una vez que se hubo marchado―. No te preocupes, estará bien y verás que no parará de visitarte.

―Aún así, me siento mal. ¿Estará bien dejarlos? Shippo tiene razón, soy como una hermana o como una madre aquí, y pensar en que los dejaré solos…

―Bueno, es tu decisión, Rin, eres libre de hacer lo que consideres correcto. Quedarte o irte, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz es válida. Aunque fue tu idea el vivir en una aldea, y si no quieres marcharte, no tienes que hacerlo.

_Lo que considere correcto_, se quedó pensando la joven, situando su mente sin querer en el hermoso demonio de blanco.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio. Rin estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Kagome se sentía algo incómoda con la última escena. Quería ir a abrazar a Shippo cuanto antes, pero sabía muy bien que su amiga la necesitaba más por el momento. Finalmente Rin se animó para hacerle una pregunta que había querido formular desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Señora Kagome… ¿Cómo supo…? ¿Cómo estuvo tan segura de que… el señor Inuyasha era con quien debía estar?

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―Sólo… tengo curiosidad, es todo.

Asombrada por esa extraña interrogante, la aludida le dedicó una cara de intriga. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras miraba al techo, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

―Es algo difícil de explicar ―contestó poco después―. Al principio nos llevábamos bastante mal, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos acercando mucho el uno al otro. No estoy muy segura de cómo fue en su caso, pero en el mío nunca supe cuando había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. Es como si… no sé cómo decírtelo, como si algo en mi interior me dijera que era el indicado, ¿sabes? No me sentía completa sin él, me di cuenta de eso cuando estuvimos separados por tres años, creo que fue lo que me ayudó a comprenderlo. Cuando nos reunimos de nuevo, sólo lo supe. Fue como… ―la mujer sonrió dulcemente― como si nos uniera algo sumamente fuerte, sin importar la distancia, y sólo era cuestión de ser paciente. Lo siento, no sé cómo hacerme entender.

Pero Rin la entendía perfectamente, y eso le pesaba todavía más en la conciencia. Aquello que sentía aún estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente sobre sus muslos, y reconoció al instante las habituales ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, sin importar lo mucho que le costara.

―¿Sabe algo? ―preguntó la más joven, con la voz ida. No podía creer que finalmente podría decir todo aquello que había guardado hacía tanto tiempo―. Ya no me importa ser estéril, no poder tener hijos. ¿Para qué los tendría? No serían… no serían de él ―Kagome deshizo su rostro soñador, enfocándola con perplejidad. Rin, en cambio, formó una sonrisa afligida―. Me duele porque perdí dos criaturas que habíamos formado. Criaturas suyas, nuestras. Aunque no fueran queridas por él, yo sí las quería. Lo sigo haciendo, señora Kagome. Todavía pienso en mis hijos, cada día pienso en que nunca los conoceré, ni sabré cómo son. En cierto punto me alegra no poder tener más. Si no son suyos… ―suspiró sonoramente, llevándose una mano a la cara con abatimiento―. Después de todo este tiempo no puedo odiarlo, no puedo. He intentado olvidarlo tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta… y jamás lo logro. ¡No entiendo por qué! Siempre regresa como un fantasma, haciéndome ver cosas que nunca pasaron, y cosas que sólo pasaban en mi imaginación. Lo extraño. Lo extraño mucho y quiero estar con él… no sé qué hacer. No puedo cambiar mi manera de pensar por más que lo intente, porque sé que esto está mal. Odio estar así―admitió finalmente, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

Algo en el interior de la sacerdotisa se hizo pedazos al ver a su querida amiga abrazarse el abdomen y encogerse un poco en sí misma. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Después de dos años enteros, todavía seguía queriéndolo. Kagome estaba muy familiarizada con ese sentimiento, tanto, que hasta le pesaba recordarlo. Era tan horrible… vivir con un corazón roto mientras se intenta simular que todo está bien. Nadie mejor que ella podía saberlo. Pero todo era muy complicado. Rin había pasado por muchas cosas terribles, y aunque su lado lógico le dijera que lo mejor era que la animara a continuar con su vida, muy en su interior sabía que aquello sería algo cruel. La jovencita no podría continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, por más empeño que pusiera.

―Rin, yo… Entiendo, entiendo muy bien por lo que estás pasando ―le dijo ella, titubeante―. Pero ¿crees que es justo para ti? Seguir así… Lo extrañas, pero lo que ha hecho…

La muchacha apretó los labios y arrugó el entrecejo antes de responderle con la voz ida:

―Si usted estuviera en mi lugar ¿qué haría? ¿Podría… realmente odiar al señor Inuyasha? ¿Podría olvidarlo?

Kagome se quedó estática y con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquellas preguntas fueron como si una flecha se le clavara en el cuerpo, atormentándola de una manera espantosa. Si fuera Inuyasha, si él hubiera hecho todo eso… ¿De verdad sería capaz de seguir adelante y arrancarlo de su vida? La respuesta era simple: no. Pero eso era todo, hasta ahí llegaba, hasta la palabra que lo negaba. Sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Vivir condenada a la tristeza y soledad? ¿Vivir simulando que nada había ocurrido, aunque viviera una mentira? Le dolía el simple planteamiento, y eso era asombroso.

_Nosotros hemos pasado por muchas dificultades, pero nada como esto,_ razonó Kagome. Aunque… _La separación en estos casos siempre es complicada, y ahí está el ejemplo._ Las palabras del anciano Myoga resonaron en sus oídos, y había algo en ellas… como si significaran algo más que hasta entonces no había comprendido.

Kagome se horrorizó. _Por todos los Dioses, no me digas que realmente son…_ ¿Habría otra explicación? Si realmente tenían que ser compañeros el uno del otro, como lo eran Inuyasha y ella… _Esto está realmente revuelto_, pensó. Pero tenía sentido, y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Rin sufría, casi del mismo modo en el que ella había sufrido durante esos tres años de separación que vivió en su mundo. Claro que eran circunstancias diferentes, pero eran perfectamente relacionables. ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Porque si eran ciertas las palabras de la pulga, también tenía que estarlo pasando mal, por muy serio y asquerosamente frío que fuera.

Shippo le había dicho varios meses atrás que descubrió el aroma del demonio por los terrenos cercanos a la Mansión, y que tenía miedo de que llegase a hacer algo. Kagome había querido contarle a Inuyasha las sospechas del zorrito, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería el primero en lanzarse contra él aún cuando el mayor no hiciera nada en particular. Le recomendó a Shippo que se mantuviera alerta, y le entregó un pergamino muy especial con un potente hechizo de barrera para el peor de los casos. Si Sesshomaru se acercaba más de lo debido, no dudaría en decirle a su marido.

Pero el que sólo se quedase por ahí, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su presencia, era algo que la había desconcertado. Ahora parecía tener sentido. _Tal vez… él también está sufriendo_, pensó Kagome.

Miró a Rin, aún un tanto encogida y con los ojos perdidos en la nada, seguramente pensando algo lo bastante triste como para mantenerla desanimada. La mujer del futuro tomó aire hondamente. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer.

―Rin… hay algo que debes saber ―le dijo, y la muchacha alzó el rostro hacia ella, expectante.

…

La señora Kagome se había marchado hace horas, luego de haber tenido una conversación bastante inesperada. Rin permanecía tumbada en su cama, aún temblando mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo que le había confesado la sacerdotisa; su mente estaba en blanco y sólo era capaz de hacer resonar las palabras una y otra vez.

―_¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? _―le preguntó cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

―_Quería… quería creer que podías salir adelante. No pensé que el anciano Myoga tuviera razón, ya que… tu versión… No sabía qué pensar, Rin, no sabía qué podrías pensar tú. Estabas tratando de superarlo, y quería ayudarte a conseguirlo, creí que si te lo decía, te echarías hacia atrás_.

―_Pero... Oh, no puede ser, ¿Su compañera? ¿De verdad… eso era lo que pretendía? Después de… de que me… Esto es demasiado._

―_¡Lo sé! _―se apresuró a decir la mayor―. _Perdóname, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, ni quería complicarte más. Pero cuando me dijiste que lo extrañabas, me hiciste entender muchas cosas, Rin. No tuve que haber esperado hasta ahora, sólo quería que pudieras olvidar todo esto… me doy cuenta de que es imposible. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar… no podría hacerlo, realmente no podría. Lo siento, Rin._

La muchacha apretó lo que colgaba de su cuello, tratando de regular su respiración.

_Eres mía…_

Le había dicho eso, le dijo que nadie más que él podía tocarla, y que siempre lo seguiría, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. ¡Por todos los cielos, era tan raro! Conocer esa información a esas alturas era abrumador y la asustaba mucho. Sólo era un demonio, no conocía nada diferente… ¿verdad? Aunque eso no justificaba lo que había hecho, aquel infierno y dolor por el que le hizo pasar al inicio de todo. Y eso le pesaba, Dioses, le pesaba como si fuera un bloque de hierro sobre sus pulmones. Todo era un maldito enredo.

Incapaz de seguir acostada, y sintiendo que el aire de la habitación la sofocaba, salió al pórtico. Era muy tarde en la noche, y el cielo estaba tan despejado que podía ver el río de estrellas recorrer la anchura del firmamento sin nada que se interpusiera. Tomó asiento en su lugar favorito, al lado de una columna de madera, y abrazó sus rodillas. Le encantaría ser capaz de dormir, estaba agotada luego de aquel día tan largo, pero las palabras de la señora Kagome, más varios recuerdos con el demonio, entraban y salían de su mente como si fueran olas que lamían la arena con su marea infinita.

Trató de mantenerse serena por un tiempo, concentrándose solamente en observar el paisaje. Imposible. Su mente no la dejaba tranquila, y mucho menos lo hacía aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado de ella recientemente. Bueno, no tan recientemente, pero aún así era algo nuevo.

Sentía una necesidad, algo que le urgía desde muy adentro de ella que le rogaba…

_Verlo una vez más._

Oh, Dioses, deseaba tanto verlo de nuevo y estar con él. Desde que las flores habían dejado de aparecer en su puerta, un enorme peso se había alojado en la boca de su estómago. Como si su cuerpo se rehusara a dejar de tener ciertas esperanzas, aún cuando intentara dejar de hacerlo. Ya no le importaba lo inútil que pudiera ser, o el daño que le podría causar, o el daño que ya le había ocasionado en el pasado. Sólo quería…

―Señor Sesshomaru ―susurró, dejando que la suave brisa nocturna se llevara sus palabras―, lo extraño tanto… Quiero verlo… quiero verlo otra vez.

Arrugó sus facciones para contener las ganas de llorar, fijándose en los puños que apretaba débilmente.

El sonido de los arbustos moviéndose le hizo levantar la vista de golpe, haciendo que el repentino movimiento le lastimara el cuello. Miró alrededor, tratando de distinguir algo entre la ligera neblina que recorría el suelo del bosque como si fuera una alfombra de humo. ¿Habría sido el viento, o algún animal salvaje? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando volvió a sentir el mismo tirón que la había abordado el día que los niños molestaban al grupo de monjes fuera de la mansión.

Tenía que ir allá, al interior del bosque. ¿La razón? No tenía idea, pero estaba completamente segura de que debía ir.

Sin vacilar, saltó del pórtico y comenzó a caminar como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Sus pasos lentos e inseguros fueron tomando fuerza a medida que avanzaba, pasando entonces de un liviano trote hasta convertirse en una carrera desenfrenada. Había olvidado lo rápido que podía correr y volver a sentir cómo sus piernas la transportaban a tal velocidad había sido realmente maravilloso.

Frenó de golpe al salir del bosquecillo y encontrarse con una extensa porción de campo abierto con un inmenso lago, justo en el centro del pequeño valle cercano a la Mansión Kitsune. La niebla no era densa, pero su vista estaba algo nublada por el esfuerzo físico y le costaba un poco ver con claridad. Secó las pocas gotas de sudor que bajaban desde su frente, aprovechando para frotar sus ojos con energía, clavando la vista hacia adelante para cuando terminó.

Se paralizó de repente, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto de piedra. Hizo una honda inhalación y cubrió su boca con una mano, completamente impactada.

Al extremo contrario del lago le devolvía la mirada un enorme perro blanco.

Se quedó clavada en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos, notando como el corazón trataba de salírsele apresuradamente del pecho con sus potentes latidos. Luego de no hacer nada más que mantener el contacto visual con el animal, sus piernas se movieron por inercia hacia él. Cada paso que daba era más ligero que el anterior, y de nuevo la invadió ese impulso de correr. Pero el pasmo le ganó, haciéndole mantener la lentitud de su andar hasta que finalmente se quedó a pocos metros del sitio en el que el youkai estaba sentado. No había dejado de observar su rostro sereno, y él hacía exactamente lo mismo, posando sus irises aguamarina sobre ella.

Se acercó un poco más, estirando ese mismo brazo con la mera intención de acariciar el suave pelaje blanco. El perro bajó su enorme cabeza, dirigiendo su nariz hacia donde su temblorosa mano se alzaba. Rin dio un par de pasos y apenas sus dedos acariciaron el hocico, sintió un vuelco en el pecho. El animal se echó sobre su estómago, aceptando sin oposición las trémulas caricias que ella le proporcionaba.

Sus rodillas finalmente sucumbieron y cayó sobre ellas, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por volver a ponerse en pie. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que no estaba llorando, como creería que lo haría. Pero de nuevo, la sorpresa la había dejado completamente desubicada.

El perro frotó su húmeda nariz en su rostro una vez, para quedársele viendo fijamente. Aquella esclerótica roja no le parecía en lo absoluto amenazante. Rin no hizo nada más, y sólo el sonido de la brisa nocturna acariciando las copas de los árboles rompía el armónico silencio de la noche. Así se mantuvieron ambos durante más tiempo del que pudo contar, que ocupó únicamente en observar y acariciar lentamente al hermoso animal blanco. El sólo sentir la cálida respiración de aquel ser le brindaba una calma que jamás pensó que podía alcanzar.

Y con esa maravillosa sensación finalmente se quedó dormida poco antes de que amaneciera, acurrucada al lado de su pata. Aunque su subconsciente jamás dejó de mostrarle la imagen del poderoso youkai, sumiso y tranquilo como lo estaría cualquier perro ordinario. Todavía sentía cómo frotaba su nariz en ella para cuando despertó, muy tarde en la mañana.

Pegó un brinco de sobresalto al abrir los ojos, mirando anonadada hacia todas direcciones. Estaba en su pequeño cuarto de la mansión, acostada sobre el futón y arropada hasta los hombros. Respirando forzadamente, revolvió los cabellos de su flequillo para apartarlos de sus ojos.

¿Un sueño…? no, no podía haber sido sólo un sueño.

Volvió a observar su habitación, como si esperara a que se convirtiese de repente en el claro en el que había estado la noche anterior a orillas del lago, con aquella imponente criatura. Todo había sido tan endemoniadamente real… incluso podía recordar el olor del bosque, y el propio olor del perro. Y sentir nuevamente su pelaje bajo sus dedos, o la humedad de su hocico…

Unos gritos y risas retumbaron por la gran casa, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, notando con más facilidad sus alocados latidos.

Eso no pudo haber sido un sueño. Y lo comprobaría, aún si tenía que quedarse todas las noches esperando ahí afuera.

…

―¿Pero por qué tenemos que dormirnos tan temprano? ―se quejaron algunos cuando les pidió que fueran a sus camas poco después del ocaso.

―¡Yo no tengo sueño!

―¡Ni yo!

―Niños, por favor ―pidió ella, tratando de disimular la ansiedad que invadía su cuerpo―, estoy muy cansada para vigilarlos hasta tarde, ¿podrían hacerme ese favor? No me siento muy bien.

La mayoría de los pequeños hicieron muecas de descontento, pero no protestaron mucho más. Estaban todos los integrantes de la casa cenando en el comedor, e irse a dormir tan temprano no les hacía mucha gracia. Rin tenía mucha suerte de que la obedecieran tan fácilmente, y en esa situación aquella habilidad le servía de mucha ayuda.

―Bueno, está bien, hay que dar el ejemplo ―dijo Syouji levantándose al terminar de comer―. No te prometo nada, ¿eh? Pero intentaré dormir. Buenas noches.

―Sí, yo también me voy. Si te sientes mal… ―lo acompañó Hiroaki, mirándola de soslayo, esperando que Rin dijera que ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para permitirles quedarse levantados hasta tarde. Pero como eso no sucedió, se marchó tras Syouji arrastrando las patas.

―¿Quieres que llame a Kagome? ¿Estás enferma? ―preguntó Shippo sigilosamente cuando ya casi todos los kitsunes se habían marchado. Aún se mostraba un tanto receloso con ella, pero no dejó que eso la desanimara, tenía otra cosa en la que pensar por el momento. Rin negó enérgicamente con la cabeza e hizo gestos con las manos para enfatizar su negativa.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo que no he dormido mucho últimamente y me gustaría irme a la cama más temprano.

Sin estar muy convencido, el niño de ojos verdes abandonó la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una última cara interrogativa.

Kiyo, en cambio, fue la única que notó que algo extraño pasaba con Rin. O eso era lo que creía, ya que otro par de ojitos infantiles la observaban como si pudiera ver sus verdaderas intenciones. La mayor de las kitsunes dejó el salón cruzándose de brazos y se ocultó tras una vasija por un largo rato. Vio pasar a la humana con prisa al terminar de recoger y limpiar el comedor, mirando hacia todas las direcciones con sigilo. Al creerse sola, salió por la primera puerta al exterior que encontró, cerrándola tras de sí.

―Algo está tramando ―dijo la youkai en voz alta al salir de su escondite. No había notado que había alguien más con ella.

―No creo que esté tramando nada ―sonó la aguda voz de Mikiko. Kiyo, lejos de asustarse, alzó una ceja con algo de fastidio. ¿Cómo diablos esa niñita se había ocultado tan bien?

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Me preocupa Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Kiyo la miró con suficiencia y alzó la barbilla. Avanzó hasta llegar a la misma puerta que había usado Rin y la abrió.

―Quiero ver qué pretende hacer, algo me dice que no puede ser nada bueno ―y comenzó a andar sin prestarle más atención a la menor.

―¡Espera, voy contigo!

―No molestes, Mikiko, tienes que irte a dormir. Éste no es el lugar para niñas asustadizas ―le dijo en voz baja al saltar para internarse en el bosque, antes de perder de vista a su objetivo. La más pequeña saltó con gran velocidad para emparejarla y le dirigió un rostro enfadado.

―¡Yo no soy asustadiza! ¡Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien! ¡Eres demasiado mala, Kiyo!

La mayor casi se cae de una rama al escuchar su vocecita tan alta y aguda. Siguió saltando mientras pretendía que la ignoraba, pero la chiquilla no le daba tregua y continuaba reclamándole. Finalmente se rindió, cansada de escucharla gritarle. No se iría por nada, ¿verdad? Volteó y la miró duramente, consiguiendo que detuviera su marcha al instante.

―¡Cállate! ¡De acuerdo, quédate conmigo, pero guarda silencio! ¿Quieres que nos descubra?

La niñita negó con la cabeza rápidamente, pero su ceño aún estaba fruncido, mostrando una cara de determinación que rara vez había dejado ver. Sin más remedio y luego de soltar un gran resoplido, Kiyo permitió que la pequeña fuera con ella mientras trataban de averiguar el rumbo que había tomado Rin. Como no tenía aroma alguno, era algo bastante difícil. Justo al llegar al límite del bosque, ambas se paralizaron al ver a la chica humana caminar hacia un enorme perro blanco. Pero no era cualquier perro, su olor les decía que se trataba el mismo que los había estado acechando hacía tanto tiempo.

Sin saber qué hacer, tomó a Mikiko por los hombros para que se escondieran tras un arbusto bastante frondoso. Kiyo abrazó a la menor protectoramente, dispuesta a llevarla a cuestas en caso de que fueran atacadas, o, imaginándose lo peor, empujarla en dirección al bosque mientras entretenía al animal. Podía ser hosca, pero prefería luchar con todas sus fuerzas antes de arriesgar a alguien más. Sus ojos seguían desorbitados a Rin mientras se paraba al lado del youkai y extendía una mano hacia él para acariciar su pata. Quiso gritarle que corriera, pero antes de que la chica humana lo tocase, reconoció una extraña esencia en el ambiente, por lo que se quedó pasmada.

Miró a Mikiko con los ojos muy abiertos, y a juzgar por su extraña mueca de incomprensión, supo que ambas pensaban lo mismo. Si Shippo había dicho que aquella bestia blanca era despiadada, ¿por qué estaba feliz?

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Quedó más largo de lo planeado, pero mejor así. Ya estamos en la recta final, y quise regalarles un trocito del último capítulo y colocarlo en este para cerrar. No se preocupen, Kiyo no hará nada malo, si eso les preocupa. Y por cierto… ¡Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera a Rin lo que le sucedía a Sesshomaru! Le llegó algo tarde, pero lo importante es que lo supo a fin de cuentas, y la pobre está hecha un lío. Pero ¿qué pasará después? ¿Será un final feliz, un final triste o una tragedia? Quién sabe, tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Ah, sí, hablando de eso, tengo que hacerles un anuncio. No creo que publique el último capítulo el lunes, o al menos no taaan temprano. Quizás demore hasta la noche, o lo haga el martes o tal vez el miércoles. Sale la semana siguiente asegurado, pero aún hay algunos detallitos que quiero afinar antes de publicar, para no meter la pata. Además de que tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender, y últimamente no he podido arreglar satisfactoriamente el final. También necesito dormir más, que publicar de madrugada me está matando. No sé por qué lo hago siempre así, le agarré costumbre xD pero me está pegando, duermo muy poco y paso el resto del día en estado zombi. Esta será la última vez que actualice de madrugada, al menos por un buen tiempo.

Muchas gracias a **Annprix1, Kanda, Lorena, Wissh, Yoko-Zuki10, Ako Nomura, Black urora, Sara, Rose Thane, Emiruse, Misa, VeronikaBlackHeart18, Celeste, Ginny** y **Helena **por sus reviews, ojalá puedan comentar para este capítulo también.

Como notarán, traté de deshacerme de mi faceta de explica-un-millón-de-veces-todos-los-sentimientos, por lo que quizás se vea un poquito más compacto si lo comparan con los demás. ¡Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas! Hasta la próxima semana :D


	27. Sale el sol

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Butterfly Wings****  
><strong>Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**27.** Sale el Sol

―Shippo, tenemos que hablar ―lo abordó seriamente Syouji en compañía de los gemelos Kisho y Kiyo. Estaban en la entrada de la Mansión Kitsune, y el zorrito de menor tamaño había regresado de recolectar un poco de leña. Evaluó el serio semblante de sus compañeros y dejó la carga en el suelo, señal clara de que tenían su atención―. Todos estamos muy preocupados por el perro que nos ronda. Ha estado aquí durante varias semanas, y aunque sea muy difícil verlo, su presencia no desaparece. Los demás están muertos de miedo y no se atreven a salir, creo que es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto.

―Deberíamos enfrentarnos a él para que se marche de una vez ―avanzó Kiyo con decisión. Aún estaba impresionada por lo que había visto hacía unas noches, y aunque le causaba curiosidad, sabía que los de su especie iban primero.

―Créeme, no ganaremos nada enfrentándolo ―resopló Shippo cruzando los brazos.

―¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? Juro y Toru tienen pánico de poner una sola pata afuera y Hiroaki anda paranoico porque fue una manada de perros youkai salvajes la que mató a su familia. ¡No podemos dejar que se quede!

―Kiyo, de verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer. No tienes idea de lo fuerte que es, nos mataría sin esfuerzo ―refutó él, molesto―. Si nos mantenemos lejos de su camino no nos hará nada, te lo aseguro.

―¡Todo es por culpa de Rin! ―soltó frustrada la niña cuando Shippo se disponía a marcharse. Por alguna razón no le había revelado a nadie lo que había visto, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría en ningún momento―. Si no fuera por ella esa horrible bestia no estaría aquí.

―Cálmate, hermana ―pidió su gemelo, haciendo gestos con las manos para que guardara silencio.

―¿Que me calme? ¡No, no lo haré! ¡Todos saben lo que esa cosa quiere, y es a Rin! ¡Es su culpa, ella lo atrajo hasta aquí!

―Cállate, ¿quieres? ―Shippo le dedicó una mirada enojada muy impropia de él. Kiyo retrocedió―. No es algo que haya elegido y no es su culpa en lo absoluto que la encontrase. Tú eres la cobarde por tenerle miedo cuando no te hará nada siempre y cuando no lo molestes.

―Lo que nosotros proponíamos era que como tú lo conoces, hablaras con él ― Syouji intercedió dando un paso adelante para interponerse entre ambos.

―¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

―Para pedirle que se marche, claro ―dijo Kisho con cautela―. Puedes razonar con él y pedirle amablemente que se vaya.

Si la situación no fuese tan seria como lo era, el kitsune más pequeño habría soltado una carcajada. ¿Razonar con esa bestia arrogante? ¿Era eso posible?

―No conseguiré nada sin importar lo mucho que se lo pida. Lo intenté cuando supe que estaba cerca de aquí y pude encontrarlo, pero no me escuchó. Nunca me quiso escuchar, sin importar la cantidad de veces que lo intentara… ―admitió, recordando cuando lo había logrado ver luego de tanto buscarlo, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas que dejara a su amiga en paz y lo único que consiguió fue una fría mirada de advertencia. En ese momento tenía su forma humana, y Shippo no tenía idea de cuál era más amenazadora, si esa o la canina. Sesshomaru no le dijo nada más y se marchó hacia alguna dirección desconocida, ignorándolo. ¡Y siempre que lograba dar con él hacía exactamente lo mismo! Qué coraje sentía… de nuevo fallaba intentado ayudar a alguien―. Si lo que quiere es a Rin, no creo que nada pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero si se acerca más de lo debido, llamaré a mi amigo Inuyasha, él se ocupará. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, es mejor evitar una pelea que no podemos ganar ―añadió rabioso, apretando los puñitos.

―¿Y Rin no puede hacer algo?

―Ella quiere irse de aquí ―respondió Shippo, mirando fijamente a Syouji―. Pero no por él, no creo que sepa que está por aquí todavía. Se quiere marchar a una aldea para poder dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, porque no cree que pueda hacerlo en este lugar. Sigue estando deprimida después de todo lo que hicimos, nosotros no somos capaces de ayudarla más. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ―se dirigió ahora a Kiyo, con claro reproche en su carita infantil―, cuando ella se vaya, el perro se irá también.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se intercambiaron miradas de asombro. La niña parecía especialmente afectada por las declaraciones de Shippo y mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

―¿Se… se piensa ir? Pero…

―¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que se quede? ―cuestionó Syouji, también afectado por la noticia.

―No lo creo, yo ya intenté convencerla ―dijo amargamente Shippo―. Me da tanta rabia… quiero enfrentarme a Sesshomaru por todo lo que le hizo, pero eso sólo pondría más triste a Rin. Y estoy seguro de que él no tendrá reparos en matarme, por eso es que no sé qué más hacer por ella.

Y tenía razón. Estaba muy tentado a llamar a Inuyasha para que tuviese una pelea ―una de las peleas de verdad, que hace tanto tiempo no contemplaba―, para que acabase de una vez por todas con su hermano, pero por más fuerte que fuera su impulso, sabía que no podía hacerlo. No podía traicionar así a su amiga y, aunque odiase admitirlo, estaba seguro de que lo que ella menos deseaba era que alguien hiriera a Sesshomaru, por más remota que fuera la posibilidad.

―No quiero que Rin se marche… ―reconoció Kiyo cabizbaja―, es tan buena con todos… ella me cae muy bien.

―¿En serio? Lo disimulas perfectamente.

―No, no me malinterpretes, Shippo ―pidió la chiquilla, alzando sus ojos color miel para verlo―. Siempre me ha agradado, es sólo que… sabes que no es lo mío ser como ustedes, abrazar a todo el mundo y hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no significa que la odie. Pensé que había llamado al animal, por eso me… Ahora me siento terrible.

―Pues ya eres una más ―exclamó el kitsune de ojos verdes, aún enfadado.

―De verdad quiero que se quede ―suspiró la niña, mirando tristemente a sus otros amigos como si quisiera convencerlos―. Debe haber algo…

―No lo hay, Kiyo, en serio.

La niña comprimió los labios en un gesto de impotencia. ¡Qué imbécil era! Rin la pasaba siempre mal aunque tratara de sobreponerse y encima ella se portaba muy mal siempre que estaba a su alrededor, haciéndole bromas, burlas o desobedeciéndola cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. ¡Rayos! La quería muchísimo, de verdad que sí, pero no estaba en su naturaleza mostrar esa clase de apego. Había tenido una relación turbulenta con sus padres, y cuando los perdió se arrepintió más de lo que llegó a reconocer jamás. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su gemelo, y él seguramente creía que la muerte de sus progenitores no le había afectado, cuando lo único que la niña quería hacer era verlos una vez más para pedirles perdón. Y ahora… ahora pasaría lo mismo con su hermana mayor.

¡No, no lo permitiría! Rin había sido la única que se había preocupado genuinamente por ella, sin contar a Kisho, y la había tratado con amabilidad pese a su rudeza. Kiyo no lo pensó una vez más y corrió al interior de la Mansión, dejando a sus compañeros extrañados con su repentino cambio.

―Kiyo es muy buena ocultando sus emociones ―soltó Syouji.

―Mi hermana es buena persona ―la defendió tranquilamente su gemelo―, sólo que tiene mal carácter.

―¡Y que lo digas!

No le costó encontrar a Rin una vez adentro. Estaba sola, sentada en el pórtico de su habitación como venía haciéndolo los días pasados. Miraba al cielo con una cara distraída, seguramente pensando en algo de su pasado. La kitsune llegó hasta ella con las patitas tambaleantes y la miró con el rostro arrugado por la tristeza.

―¿Kiyo? ¿Kiyo, estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

―No quiero que te vayas, Rin ―dijo ella con la voz rota. Se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando las manos en sus piernas y acercando su cara a la de la humana―. Por favor, perdona todo lo que te he hecho y lo mal que me he portado contigo, nunca quise hacértelo pasar peor. ¡Pero no nos dejes! Prometo portarme bien y siempre hacerte caso sin importar lo que me pidas. ¡No haré más bromas a Toru ni a Mikiko, y colaboraré en la cocina! También te puedo ayudar con la limpieza y… no me importa lo que sea, sólo no te vayas. ¡Por favor, por favor, no te vayas! ¡No quiero que tú también me dejes!

El corazón de Rin se partió en mil pedazos al escucharla suplicar de aquella manera, jamás pensó que podría hacer algo así. La pequeña se encogió en sí misma al no oír respuesta, e hizo el gran esfuerzo de no llorar. Rin acarició sus hombros para darle algo de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que formaba una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

―Kiyo, todavía no he decidido qué es lo que haré, pero te aseguro que mi idea de irme no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te prometo que no estoy molesta por tu culpa, ni nunca lo estaría. Quizás no nos llevemos muy bien, pero te tengo mucho aprecio, ¿sabes? Sin importar las riñas que podamos tener, nada evitará que te siga queriendo.

―Pero… Aquí todos queremos que te quedes, y podemos ayudarte a superar por lo que estás pasando. ¡Yo…! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quieras, de veras! Es que… mis papás se fueron, nunca pude… nunca les dije que los quería. No quiero que eso pase contigo, Rin.

La humana secó una lágrima de la mejilla infantil, con la ternura de la que sólo era capaz una madre, y le preguntó:

―¿Shippo les dijo que me marcharía?

―Sólo a Kisho, Syouji y a mí, nadie más lo sabe. Dice que tienes que seguir adelante para olvidar lo que te hizo ese sujeto… ―la niña se calló de repente, sabiendo que había metido la pata. ¡Ella y su enorme boca! Rin la miró sorprendida, con la interrogante pintada en la cara.

―Tú… ¿sabes sobre eso?

Kiyo esquivó su mirada, abochornada.

―No nos dijo qué te había hecho y creo que él tampoco lo sabe, sólo dijo que había sido algo muy malo.

Ambas guardaron un incómodo silencio, incapaces de decir nada más. La kitsune estaba ahogándose con su propia vergüenza y Rin sólo parecía demasiado sorprendida por el hecho de que alguien más supiera sus razones de querer irse. Pero finalmente la infante encontró el valor suficiente para hacerle una pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo:

―Rin… ¿de verdad fue algo tan malo?

―Bueno, en realidad… ―suspiró la mayor, incómoda―. No es algo que me guste recordar. Pero sí, fue algo malo.

―¿Y no me lo puedes contar? Te prometo que no le diré a nadie ―insistió la niña― ¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! ―se contradijo de repente, temiendo parecer demasiado entrometida. Sólo sentía curiosidad―. Sé que es algo personal, pero pensé… pensé que podría ayudarte de alguna manera.

Rin le sonrió con ternura.

―Eres muy amable, Kiyo.

La humana se fijó en el bosque con una cara ausente. Todavía le incomodaba en cierta manera hablar sobre el tema, además de que le era un tanto difícil relatar ciertos detalles. Pero tenía que admitir que dejar que alguien más la escuchara aliviaba bastante, y tal vez por eso no le importó contárselo a la niña.

―Él… era alguien a quien adoraba con toda mi alma. Me rescató cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, y siempre me protegía de todo peligro. Cuando me hice mayor, comprendí que… necesitaba estar de nuevo con él, que no podía volver a apartarme de su lado. Me llevó consigo al yo pedírselo y luego ―Rin cerró los ojos con pesar, tomando una honda inhalación― me hizo mucho daño. Parecía que… me odiara, y me lo hiciera pagar. Puede ser muy cruel si se lo propone, y no tardó en demostrármelo, fue algo bastante horrible. Pero el tiempo pasó y las cosas mejoraron eventualmente. Era más gentil y de nuevo parecía interesado en mi bienestar. ¡Era tan diferente! Como si nada malo hubiera pasado, y siempre hubiéramos sido… ―suspiró―. Entonces me enteré de algo que lo cambió todo ―apretó su mandíbula por un momento. Kiyo comprendió lo complicado que le resultaba relatar todo eso, por lo que posó una de sus manos sobre la de Rin para brindarle apoyo―. Alguien me había estado envenenando, y a causa de ello, perdí dos hijos ―la niña abrió los ojos como platos, mirándola incrédula―. Y también quedé imposibilitada para volver a gestar, o eso es lo que creo. Los únicos niños que había sido capaz de tener habían muerto, y ya nunca más volvería a poseer esa capacidad. Me duele tanto, porque… ―la respiración de la mayor se comenzó a acelerar, muestra clara de que oprimía el llanto― a pesar de todo el cariño que le di, nada pareció importarle. Claro que no, soy humana, ¿por qué le importaría? ―se rió con ironía―. Por eso me marché, Kiyo. No podía más, ya no podía seguir así.

Se hizo el silencio, y Kiyo aprovechó para estrecharla fuertemente por la cintura. Por esa razón lloraba por las noches y tenía un aire tan deprimido. La culpa que había sentido anteriormente se acrecentó al recordar lo mal que se portó con ella durante tanto tiempo, no tenía ni idea por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

―Todavía lo quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso querías marcharte, para tratar de olvidarlo? ―Rin asintió una sola vez. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de desear salir de ese lugar, no desde que lo había encontrado en el lago. Para ser sincera, no tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que haría―. Él no parece querer que te marches…

―¿Qué?

La niña la miró directamente con sus ojos castaños, como si fuese algo obvio.

―Y creo que sí le importa, ha estado aquí mucho tiempo. Tú lo sabes ―el corazón de Rin palpitó fuertemente en su pecho. Era lógico pensar que sabrían que había un enorme perro por ahí, pero que supieran que ella…

―¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Mikiko y yo te vimos salir la otra noche y te seguimos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo te quedaste con el perro, pero ya para la mañana siguiente estabas de vuelta ―pese a su pena al admitir que sabía sobre eso, Kiyo sonrió con un dejo de altanería―. Tienes un gusto un poco raro, aunque reconozco que para ser un perro no es tan feo.

Ese comentario la pilló desprevenida, por lo que Rin se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Esa es su forma real, también puede tomar una apariencia humana. En realidad es muy apuesto ―ambas intercambiaron gestos de complicidad, como si lo tenso del ambiente se hubiese liberado de un solo golpe―. Pero, ¿por qué dices que le importa?

―Porque para ser un perrote grande y malo, pude percibir alivio cuando te encontraste con él. Estaba contento, de hecho ―le dijo, esquivando nuevamente su mirada gracias a la culpabilidad―. Es algo de youkais, las emociones se perciben con los olores, y al ser un animal tan grande ya te imaginas lo fácil que puede resultar. Y no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tenga aquí, pero sé que es bastante ―Kiyo guardó silencio, vigilando de reojo la reacción de Rin―. ¿Y si sólo fue un… malentendido todo lo que sucedió? Quizás esté arrepentido, y por eso es que no se va. Tal vez sólo tengas que escuchar lo que tiene que decir, tal vez no todo sea como crees.

Con eso último, Rin pudo jurar que su corazón dejó de latir.

…

Ya era muy entrada la noche, y Rin se encontraba nuevamente recorriendo el caminito del bosque que en pocos días había memorizado a la perfección. Las palabras de la niña todavía le calaban hasta lo más profundo del alma, haciéndole eco constantemente dentro de su cabeza.

¿Él, arrepentido? ¿De verdad…?

Para cuando logró verlo lo encontró exactamente igual que las noches anteriores. Esperándola sentado en su sitio, clavando sus ojos rojos en ella conforme se aproximaba. Había algo tan extraño en todo eso, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se veía sumamente calmado y paciente, dando la impresión de que su único motivo de ser era estar ahí con ella, acompañándola en silencio.

Se miraron fijamente, como hicieron la primera noche que se encontraron cara a cara. Era como si se reconocieran, como si tuviesen una comunicación más allá de las palabras, algo muy complicado de explicar. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sintió que esos ojos rojos y aguamarina eran en realidad dorados, como si el Sesshomaru que ella recordaba estuviese ahí en lugar del perro. En realidad eran la misma persona, pero siempre había considerado al animal un poco diferente, como si de verdad fueran personajes aparte.

Tomó su lugar entre las patas, acurrucando la espalda en el denso pelaje de la melena en su pecho. Estrujó los mechones de pelo plateado que acariciaba, hundiendo la cara en su piel. Comenzó a temblar, luchando por contener las ansias de sollozar. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. No quería sentirse triste, no en ese momento que al fin comenzaba a ver las cosas de un modo diferente.

_Lo amo tanto, mi señor…_

Quería decirle eso incansablemente hasta que esas palabras perdieran su significado. Pero tenía tanto miedo… miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo, miedo a que su corazón fuera destrozado por aquel que tanto quería. Y sin contar con su temor, las palabras que deseaba pronunciar resonaban con más fuerza, haciéndose escuchar por encima de los nervios y ansiedad que sentía.

―No sé qué hacer ―susurró con la voz afectada. Aquella era la primera vez que le hablaba en más de dos años y no se había dado cuenta―. No sé qué debo hacer, ni qué es lo que está bien, o lo que está mal. Debería ser más lista y correr, alejarme lo más que pueda y tener una vida diferente, lejos de todo esto. Pero ya es un poco tarde para volver a correr, aunque sé que debo hacerlo. ¿Qué sería lo correcto entonces? ―acurrucó más la cabeza en el pelaje, sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas furtivas desaparecían en él―. Lo único que sé es que… ha pasado mucho tiempo, y tantas cosas sucedieron una tras otra que no tuve tiempo de analizar nada. Y aún así, sólo puedo estar segura que todavía lo quiero. Lo amo, mi señor Sesshomaru, no sabe cuánto… He intentado dejar de hacerlo muchas veces, pero no puedo. No sé si sea capaz de conseguirlo por más que lo quiera. Es por eso que no tengo idea de qué camino seguir. Todos parecen igual de desolados para mí.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y podía sentir claramente que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba cansada, no se creía capaz de seguir hablando o siquiera pensar más. Ya está, le había dicho finalmente lo que sentía por él, junto con todo aquello que le aterraba y demostraba sus inseguridades. El haberlo hecho le había supuesto un consuelo inmenso, como si un gran peso que había estado cargando se evaporara lentamente de su cuerpo.

Sin poder resistir otro minuto más despierta, se abandonó al sueño, aún abrazando la melena tan suave. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida profundamente, le dio la impresión de que el peludo cuerpo desaparecía para darle paso a uno humano. No tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantar la cara y observar los preciosos orbes dorados que todavía le robaban el aliento, aquellos que había deseado tantas noches volver a ver.

…

No quería soltarla. Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y trató de aspirar el aroma de su cabello, pero no había olor alguno, aquel sortilegio que la protegía funcionaba perfectamente. El idiota de Jaken era muy habilidoso cuando se lo proponía.

Recorrió suavemente el rastro que las lágrimas habían marcado en el rostro femenino, cuidando no despertarla. La sentía más pequeña y delgada de lo que recordaba, pero aún así le brindaba alivio poder estrecharla una vez más. No era asiduo a esa clase de cosas, pero ya había probado que Rin era la excepción de muchas de sus reglas.

Aquella jovencita se le había metido tan adentro de la piel que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella. Aunque no revelara su presencia, el estar cerca de la humana se había convertido en una necesidad. Debía asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, que estaba a salvo.

Y sí, estaba a salvo. Porque él ya no podía hacerle daño alguno.

El Daiyoukai apretó los dientes con enfado.

Su madre tenía razón sobre él: podría ser un experto en el campo de batalla, pero lejos de las peleas, las estrategias y los asuntos políticos, no tenía conocimiento alguno. Jamás se había propuesto siquiera molestarse en aprender lo más básico, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué un demonio tan poderoso como él podría necesitar saber sobre esas ridiculeces humanas o las de su propia especie con respecto a ese tema? Las mismas tonterías que habían debilitado a su padre, y también las mismas que hacían de su hermano alguien patético. Los youkais sólo requieren poder, todo lo demás no tenía valor alguno.

Pero qué equivocado estaba. Y qué tarde se había dado cuenta de todo.

Miró largamente a la chica que dormitaba entre sus brazos utilizando de almohada la estola de su hombro.

Si hubiera tenido más paciencia, o si hubiera tratado de frenarse, nada malo le habría pasado. La había destrozado por completo y ya no había marcha atrás. Se arrepentía… por primera vez en toda su larga vida se arrepentía realmente por algo. Lo único que valía la pena conservar a su lado lo había hecho trizas con una facilidad impresionante.

―Esto no tuvo que haber pasado ―murmuró con una voz extraña en él, como si quisiera disculparse. Eso en el pasado le habría enfurecido enormemente, pero a esas alturas ya carecía de importancia. La había tratado de una manera que no se merecía, y lo peor era que la culpó de todo lo que estaba haciéndole, señalándola a ella como causa principal de su arranque hormonal.

Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de dejarla en la aldea de su hermano y nunca regresar, eso le habría ahorrado mucho a la muchacha que no tenía culpa de nada. Pero ella era su pareja, no podría alejarse mucho aunque lo intentara, era muy consciente de eso. Se suponía que su especie sólo podía emparejarse una sola vez, y había encontrado a su compañera en Rin. Se había enfurecido mucho al saber que estaría atado a una humana, especialmente a esa humana en específico, la niña que había criado como suya. Creía que si hacía todo fríamente sería más llevadero y no tendría por qué caer en el error de su progenitor. Pero lo había hecho, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

…

Rin abrió los ojos poco después, encontrándose en una superficie muy suave y cálida que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

Se enderezó con cautela, observando todo atentamente. Seguía en el bosque y todavía no había amanecido. La bruma se amontonaba en la superficie del lago y al ras del suelo entre los árboles, dando la impresión de ser un mar infinito. Bajó la vista hasta dar con aquello que le deba cobijo y descubrió una estola muy conocida.

Giró la cara instintivamente y lo vio, con la vista fija al frente. Su respiración se detuvo por lo que le pareció una eternidad mientras lo contemplaba con su forma habitual por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Estaba sentado a poca distancia de ella, completamente sereno, observando la línea de árboles que bordeaban el extremo contrario del lago.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con locura mientras se preguntaba repetidamente qué debería hacer en esa situación. Había querido verlo desde hace tanto tiempo… ver nuevamente su pálida tez, su cabello plateado que parecía hecho de seda, y aquellos ojos dorados envueltos en un mundo de misterios. Tanto tiempo soñando, y ahora su mente estaba en blanco gracias a la cantidad de emociones que chocaban en su interior.

¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer? ¿Correr? No, no serviría de nada y francamente, pensar en escapar a esas alturas era algo estúpido. ¿Abrazarlo, entonces? _Sí, claro_. ¿Hacerle un gesto grosero e irse de ese lugar con la frente bien en alto? Tentativo, muy tentativo. ¿Hablarle? Oh, era lo que más quería cumplir, pero aún continuaba latente la incertidumbre sobre cómo proceder.

De todas formas le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle en el transcurso de la noche, y esa confesión la había dejado satisfecha hasta el punto de creer que ya no había nada más que ella pudiese aclarar.

_Serás tonta. _Ellano tenía que aclarar nada, en todo caso sería él, y nada más que él quien debería dirigirle la palabra primero y tratar de…

_Recuperarla._

Rin negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_No seas ridícula_. Aún a pesar de haber esperado que él fuese a por ella ―porque había que afrontarlo, tenía la ilusión de que la encontrara e intentase ganársela de nuevo, por más infantil que pudiera sonar―, su lado lógico ganaba la contienda al recalcar que era imposible que pudiese perdonarlo alguna vez por todo lo que había sucedido. Y aquella afirmación le pesaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Realmente no existía forma de perdonar todo lo que le había hecho, aún cuando quisiera creer que sí.

Lo miró de reojo, apretando los labios al ver fugazmente sus ojos fijarse en el bosque, hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la Mansión Kitsune. No parecía reparar en su presencia en lo más mínimo, a juzgar por el semblante serio e inmutable que siempre lo había acompañado. El youkai no daría el primer paso, eso era obvio. Era como si una gruesa capa de hielo le impidiera siquiera abrir la boca. Y esa capa no era nada más que su maldito orgullo, siempre ganando terreno. Bien, si no estaba dispuesto a iniciar, ella le haría un último favor en vista de su urgencia por respuestas.

_Si puedo lograr que me diga al menos una cosa, podría considerarme afortunada._

Tomó una honda inhalación, e ignorando fuertemente los profundos latidos que golpeaban sus costillas, procedió.

―Yo… ―_vamos, no te quiebres ahora_, se dijo. Miró hacia la misma dirección en la que él lo hacía, negándose a seguir observando su cara un segundo más―. ¿Có-cómo me encontró?

Como era común, el silencio los invadió al instante. Era algo muy natural entre ellos, y no debería sorprenderse de que ese mutismo los acompañara por un largo rato. Pero se asombró bastante al escuchar la voz del demonio más grave de lo que recordaba. Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió apenas escuchó su primera palabra.

―Tenseiga lo hizo ―dijo él simplemente, tomándose su tiempo para continuar―. Al parecer es inmune a los sortilegios que ha puesto Jaken sobre ti.

El aire se escapó por completo de sus pulmones al oír el nombre de su amiguito verde. ¡Dioses, Jaken! ¡Entonces él lo sabía! ¿Y si le había hecho algo, y si lo había matado? Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al considerar esa opción, encontrándola muy posible.

―El señor Jaken…

―No lo he visto últimamente ―respondió el Daiyoukai cuando a ella le fue imposible continuar.

―Deshi… y Nagi…

―No los he matado, Rin.

―¿Ellos están bien? ¿Usted… usted sabía que…?

―Soy consciente de lo que hicieron ―tajó el demonio―, pero escaparon antes de mi regreso.

La chica tuvo el impulso de ver nuevamente su rostro, pero supo contenerse justo a tiempo y simuló que veía con mucha atención las manos sobre sus rodillas. Bueno, al menos todos se encontraban bien, eso le suponía un peso menos sobre sus hombros más un inmenso alivio. Si él no los había visto, estaba segura de que se encontraban bien, y eso le bastaba por el momento.

Con una soltura mayor a su estado anterior, supo entonces qué clase de preguntas quería hacer. Sesshomaru estaba respondiéndole, y eso había que aprovecharlo.

―Tenseiga fue quien dio conmigo. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

―Las espadas sólo actúan según los deseos de sus dueños. Comenzó a resonar de manera inusual cuando estaba por estos alrededores. Tenseiga quería encontrarte, y finalmente lo consiguió.

Posó una mano en la empuñadura sin darse cuenta, sintiendo nuevamente los suaves palpitares que había hecho en el momento de hallar a Rin, casi dos años atrás. Tenseiga tenía una fuerte conexión con la chica humana, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Al parecer era cierto lo que decía Totosai: las espadas pueden sentir lo mismo que aquel que las empuña, aún cuando esta persona no sea del todo consciente de ello. Era muy curioso, sin duda.

Escuchó a Rin respirar hondamente para tratar de relajarse, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo arrugaba su ceño. La rodeaba una especie de aura que marcaba su tristeza, así como lo había hecho en el pasado. Aquello lo llevó de vuelta a aquellos días en los que Rin sólo se mantenía encerrada llorando por la pérdida de sus cachorros no nacidos. El Gran Demonio sintió entonces una pizca de la misma pesadumbre que había estado con él durante ese tiempo.

―¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hizo todo eso conmigo? No lo entiendo… yo… yo nunca quise… nunca pensé que podría… ―la muchacha pegó la frente a las rodillas en un intento de encogerse sobre sí misma. Al diablo con el autocontrol. Esa era la pregunta que más quería saber, y no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo para averiguar su respuesta.

Y si Rin lo hubiese estado observando, se habría percatado de cómo los ojos del demonio se entrecerraron con disgusto.

―Nunca he sabido _pedir_ lo que deseo ―siseó en respuesta―, sólo tomo aquello que me corresponde tener.

Rin levantó la cara de golpe, girándose para encararlo con enfado. ¿Qué clase de explicación era ésa?

―¿Está diciendo que soy un objeto del que puede disponer? ¡Claro, lo más lógico! Sólo soy un ser humano, no puede haber nada peor a sus ojos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué otro trato podría entonces yo esperar de usted? ¡Después de tantos años bajo su cuidado…!

Rin comenzó a dar fuertes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento que había perdido con aquellos gritos. Le dolía mucho el pecho, y la cabeza no se quedaba para nada atrás. ¡Pero estaba tan, tan molesta que le era imposible hablar con tranquilidad! Quería gritar, llorar y cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza como para clavar las cortas uñas en sus palmas. Había querido verlo, sí, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si estaba lista o no. Claramente no lo estaba.

―Los humanos son repugnantes ―concedió el youkai―, pero tú no lo eres, ni nunca lo has sido para mí. Tu vida es, de hecho, una de las pocas cosas que considero de valor.

―Entonces ¿por qué…?

―Porque te deseaba y debía tenerte a toda costa ―Sesshomaru acrecentó su sutil mueca de desagrado, sin apartar la vista del frente. Su voz sonaba un poco más potente, como si él también estuviese molesto―. ¿No lo entiendes? No soy humano como tú, no sigo tus costumbres ni tampoco las comprendo y nunca lo haré. Para los demonios tales emociones son innecesarias. Sólo sabía que tenía que tomarte para deshacerme de los instintos que estabas despertando en mí, y así lo hice.

Rin le dio una mirada desconfiada, recordando las palabras que le había dicho la señora Kagome la última vez que se vieron. ¿Estaría hablando de eso?

―¿Instintos? ¿Qué clase de instintos?

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

―Instinto de posesión y de apego ―dijo con cierto desdén. La chica resopló.

―¡No me diga! Y el Gran señor Sesshomaru no podía permitirse esa clase de emociones, ¿verdad? Porque soy una humana y…

―No tenías que ser tú, pero lo fuiste. Me hiciste hacer todo esto ―contestó el Lord, tajante. Rin soltó un respingo inaudible, abriendo los ojos como platos. Por un instante la invadió la necesidad de levantarse y correr, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No, esta vez se quedaría y lo enfrentaría.

―¿Qué, me está culpando de sus acciones? ―soltó, sin miedo de verlo a la cara.

―Al principio lo hice ―Sesshomaru alzó la vista hasta el cielo, relajando el semblante―, pero no pude seguir utilizando esa razón para justificar mis actos por mucho más tiempo.

―¿Porque se dio cuenta de que fue un completo cretino desconsiderado y que no tengo la culpa de nada? ―murmuró para sí misma, y se asombró al ver el amago de una sonrisa en el rostro masculino cuando le escuchó decir:

―Sí.

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa. Era extraño, pero por un momento le pareció como si él…

―Acaso… ¿acaso se arrepiente de… todo lo que hizo?

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos aún sin bajar la barbilla. Dio una muda inhalación, relajando ligeramente los hombros y le dijo:

―El arrepentimiento es un sentimiento humano, Rin ―hizo una corta pausa antes de volver a abrir los ojos―. Algo que, al parecer, conseguiste infundirme sin proponértelo ―la chica humana creyó que su mandíbula se estamparía contra el suelo. Muy bien, eso no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto. ¿Eso era…? ¿Significaba que sí se arrepentía? Era tan extraño que el demonio dijera…

El Daiyoukai entonces la miró directamente y Rin pudo sentir cómo aquellos ojos dorados le atravesaban el alma. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que sus ojos se encontraron que para la chica era más que toda una vida. Un ligero temblor le recorrió, recordándose en sus tiempos de chiquilla enamorada y por alguna razón, los ojillos astutos del bibliotecario del palacio aparecieron en su mente.

Instinto… ¿de verdad habría hecho todas esas cosas sólo por instinto? Después de todo, sí tenía algo de razón en una cosa: él era un demonio, su manera de actuar era muy diferente a la humana y no seguía sus reglas. Pudo haberla matado con suma facilidad, pudo haberla mutilado o torturado de maneras muchísimo peores. En cambio la mantuvo a salvo y con muchas comodidades y hasta estaba ahí, hablando con ella, _diciéndole_ lo que le sucedía… ¿Podría realmente eso hacer la diferencia? Ya no sabía ni qué creer.

―Yo… ―apartó la cara y fingió prestarle atención a sus uñas, incapaz de continuar con el peso de esas orbes sobre las suyas. Se encogió un poco de hombros, apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas―. No comprendo… todavía lo que ha hecho. Siempre ha sido la persona más importante en mi vida, y que de un día para otro haya… ―suspiró acongojada―. Pudo habérmelo dicho antes, pudo explicármelo, pero en cambio… No creo que pueda perdonarlo nunca.

La voz de Sesshomaru sonó entonces más distante de lo que la sentía:

―No busco algo que no me corresponde tener.

―¿Entonces qué está haciendo aquí?

―Tú me llamaste.

La humana recordó la cantidad de sueños que había tenido en los que él era el principal protagonista. ¿La había escuchado? O mejor dicho… ¿había _sentido_ de alguna manera que lo estaba llamando, aún entre sueños? _No, eso es imposible_. Los nervios se apoderaron una vez más de ella ―aunque nunca la habían abandonado en primer lugar― y se animó a formular otra pregunta.

―¿Qué… qué es lo que quiere de mí?

―No vengo a llevarte conmigo, si es lo que estás pensando ―respondió Sesshomaru muy seriamente. Rin se fijó en él y descubrió que la miraba de reojo. No hubo duda alguna en el rostro masculino cuando le volvió a hablar―. Me he permitido intercambiar algunas palabras contigo porque será la última vez que te permita verme y requería _hablarte_. Me parece que es lo justo.

Los castaños ojos de Rin se abrieron a más no poder y una pequeña ―pero muy profunda― punzada le atacó el corazón.

―¿Qué? ¿Será la última vez que lo vea? Pero…

―Ya has comprobado que no soy el más indicado para lo que tus necesidades requieren. Es lo mejor para ti, haz hecho bien en escapar.

El mononoke apartó su mirada de ella, volviéndose a fijar en los árboles a la distancia. La chica pudo notar un leve fruncimiento en sus labios. Jamás imaginó que pudiese verse así de…

_Afligido._

Le estaba dejando el camino libre para que ella pudiera seguir adelante, eso era lo que quería. El señor Sesshomaru, fuera de su vida para siempre…

No… Dioses, no quería eso. Podían aún dolerle sus viejas heridas, pero aún así lo quería mucho ¡Lo amaba, por todos los cielos! La idea de no verlo nunca más ya no le sonaba tan tentativa como lo había hecho hace dos años.

Sin siquiera notarlo, se deshizo de la posición en la que abrazaba sus rodillas, recogiendo las piernas a un lado y rodeó con ambos brazos su vientre. Pero al demonio no le pasó desapercibido el dolor con el que ella se mantenía abrazando su propio estómago.

_Eres libre de hacer lo que consideres correcto._

Lo correcto…

―Alguna vez… ―susurró ella entrecortadamente. Su flequillo tapaba la mitad de su cara, por lo que él no pudo saber si estaba con los ojos abiertos o los cerraba para controlar el llanto que se oía venir. Sin embargo, Rin no pudo ocultar una triste sonrisa irónica― ¿Alguna vez sintió algo por mí? ¿Algo más de lo que su… instinto le decía?

La muchacha creyó que Sesshomaru tomaría otro de sus acostumbrados silencios, dándose todo el tiempo que creyese necesario para contestar. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta temblorosa e insegura le vino casi de inmediato, lo cual sin dudas la sorprendió:

―Esos son sentimientos humanos, Rin ―le recordó con un extraño tono de voz. Los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos para cuando se enfocaron incrédulamente en él.

―¿También es algo que logré enseñarle sin proponérmelo? ―como única contestación, Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada muy fija que le recordó a aquella que le había dado la última vez que se vieron, en las cocinas. Lentamente, el demonio asintió una sola vez con su cabeza. La sonrisita nerviosa que había formulado la muchacha se desvaneció cuando abrió los ojos como platos. Un cosquilleo le recorrió desde la columna hasta la coronilla y por un momento creyó ser presa de un ataque de taquicardia―. Y… ¿y ahora?

El hombre introdujo su mano izquierda en el interior delantero de su armadura para sacar algo que era cubierto por su puño. Extendió el brazo para que Rin pudiera ver aquello que escondía, y la chica no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un respingo de asombro y tapar su boca con la mano.

En la palma del demonio estaba uno de los broches de mariposa que le había regalado hace tiempo, el dorado con detalles plateados. Estaba un poco magullado, las alas estaban curvadas hacia abajo y podía distinguir claramente señales de abolladuras con forma de dedos, prueba de que había sido estrujado más de una vez.

Una terrible comezón atacó sus ojos cuando sacó de entre sus ropas la fina cadena de la que guindaba el sortilegio de Jaken. Pero al lado de la gota, o mejor dicho, atrás de ella, estaba el otro broche sujetado a la cadena con una presilla improvisada. Lo miró por un corto rato, para después ver el objeto en la mano masculina. Una tímida sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Rin, quien sentía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar.

―¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

―Más o menos ―dijo ella, restregándose los ojos para evitar el llanto―, pero me gustaría escuchar algo más concreto. Usted es un poco difícil de descifrar ―se rió disimuladamente.

Sin siquiera mirarla, el demonio se le acercó mucho más de lo que la Rin de la media hora pasada habría permitido, situándose a poca distancia de su oído, como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

―Nunca pude permanecer lejos de este lugar por mucho tiempo. No _podía_ hacerlo.

De nuevo creyó que comenzaría a temblar como una hoja. El pasmo que prevalecía en todo su cuerpo hasta parecía haberle hecho olvidar que luchaba para no soltar sus lágrimas. Sesshomaru se alejó de ella, de nuevo sin posar sus ojos sobre ella y lo único que pudo hacer la muchacha fue observarlo fijamente. Bajó la vista para abrazar de nuevo su vientre mientras formaba una sonrisa rota en la comisura de sus labios. Sollozó calladamente bajo la mirada disimulada del Daiyoukai, sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo en reprimirse.

―¿Sabe… ―su voz se quebró y bajó aún más el rostro para evitar que la viera― que yo le habría dado todo si tan sólo me lo… hubiera pedido?

Los puños del demonio se cerraron con más fuerza y de uno de ellos se escapó el ruido de un objeto rompiéndose. Finalmente había terminado de aplastar el broche metálico que antes le había pertenecido a la mujer. Sesshomaru sabía a la perfección que Rin decía la verdad, pero no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario. En su mente sólo había cabida para el rencor dedicado a sí mismo por todo el mal que le había hecho.

Quería apretarla contra sí mismo para nunca más dejarla ir, pero sabía muy bien que eso era algo que no le correspondía hacer. Había llegado muy tarde como para que aquello estuviera en su poder.

―Lo sé. Ahora lo sé ―dijo él con voz ronca. Rin lo miró a la cara, y él hizo lo mismo, clavando sus orbes dorados en los marrones de ella―. Permití que mi youki tomara el control y no lo detuve. Pero cambiar el pasado no es algo que esté en mi poder, sin importar que desee conseguirlo.

Rin se quedó estática, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo. Hasta le pareció que sus propios latidos se habían detenido. Nunca esperó que le llegara a decir algo así, era lo más cercano a una disculpa que había escuchado en _ese_ momento. Se acercó a él trémulamente, sin dejar de fijarse en su inmutable rostro. Diablos, le dolía el pecho de una manera terrible, como si alguien estuviera presionándolo fuertemente contra sus costillas, y no sabía si era por haberlo escuchado o por alguna otra cosa. Pero eso no importaba ya. Alzó una mano y la posó delicadamente en la mejilla masculina. Su piel era muy cálida, justo como la recordaba.

―También está sufriendo, ¿verdad? Y si se marcha…

Sesshomaru relajó levemente su semblante.

―Es irrelevante.

Rin no pudo soportarlo más y acortó la distancia que los separaba, sentándose de rodillas a su lado. La mano en su cara se cerró con lentitud, mientras que su frente se apoyaba en el hombro del youkai. El demonio notó cómo comenzaba a temblar débilmente mientras respiraba con lentitud.

―Sí es relevante, yo también puedo sentirlo ―susurró la muchacha―. Lo comprendo, ya lo comprendo todo. O eso creo. Pero… si tan sólo me lo hubiera dicho antes, yo podría haber… ―suspiró―. Le tuve miedo, ¿sabe? Por mucho tiempo le temí, pensé que se había convertido en un monstruo que sólo quería lastimarme ―Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula al sentir las cálidas lágrimas de Rin mojarle la ropa―. Nunca quiso hacerlo, ¿no es así? No quería hacerme daño. Y aún así… ―dijo ella entrecortadamente, formando una melancólica sonrisa―. Tardó muy poco tiempo en encontrarme, pero nunca me llevó con usted, ni intentó hacerlo, ¿por qué?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos._ Piensa de vez en cuando en algo que no seas tú mismo ni las cosas que digas necesitar, quizás así te des cuenta de que tú no eres el único que importa_, le había dicho su madre en una ocasión, y fue el único consejo suyo que jamás siguió. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aquellas palabras causaron tanto efecto sobre él que le habían ayudado a comprender muchas cosas que antes ignoraba.

―Eres feliz aquí ―contestó el demonio simplemente.

―¿Quería llevarme con usted?

―Sí.

Rin se acomodó un poco para quedar de frente a él, manteniendo escasa distancia entre ambos. Sintió un profundo cosquilleo en su espalda al verlo directamente a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. Deseaba decirle algo, pero ya no encontraba ninguna palabra oportuna. Hasta que sucumbió ante su ansiedad y rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra ella, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, y una cálida sensación de paz invadió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Era reconfortante sentirse protegida una vez más. Parecía como si todo lo malo que le hubiese pasado quedara catalogado como una simple y lejana pesadilla de la que comenzaba a despertar lentamente.

Sesshomaru no quería removerla ni dejar de sentirla tan cerca de él. Había olvidado lo agradable que podía resultar su contacto físico, y volver a tenerlo lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de Rin, tratando de captar su inexistente aroma y posó una garra en su espalda para mantener la proximidad. Algo en su interior le incomodaba de una manera un tanto difícil de explicar, pero mientras Rin estuviera ahí, no le daría importancia.

―Debo marcharme ―musitó el Daiyoukai, haciendo un ademán para separarse de ella.

―No ―la chica apretó con más fuerza el agarre para impedirle que se alejara, negando con la cabeza―. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero…

―Es lo mejor para ti ―recordó él.

―¿Cómo puede saberlo? ―pese a que le resultase incómodo, Rin se enderezó lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro, y examinó minuciosamente la mirada interrogante que le dedicaban los ojos dorados―. Ya ha tomado muchas decisiones en mi lugar, ahora es mi turno. Es lo justo, ¿no le parece?

―Rin ―le dijo con advertencia. Ambos se sumieron en un mutismo total en el que sólo se dedicaron a observarse fijamente. Luego de un momento, la chica sonrió con total sinceridad, desconcertándolo.

El sol comenzó a salir perezosamente del horizonte, iluminando cada vez más todo a su paso, convirtiendo la densa neblina en una cortina delgada que desaparecía con mayor rapidez, liberando a las plantas y flores de la bruma nocturna, haciéndolas resplandecer débilmente gracias a las gotitas de rocío. La luz era cálida y apaciguadora, como si ella la incitara gentilmente para dejar el pasado atrás y atreverse a mirar hacia el futuro.

Y era esa misma sensación la que invadía a Rin. _Quiero poder hacerlo_… _Por favor, déjame hacerlo._

―¿Por qué? ―la demandante voz masculina se hizo escuchar. Rin abrió los ojos que su sonrisa había cerrado y se encogió de hombros.

―Porque soy muy tonta.

Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no parecía enojado en lo absoluto.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ―volvió a preguntar él en voz baja. A Rin no se le pasó por alto la extrema cautela del demonio, como si la estuviera probando de alguna forma. Pero no le importó el que él se mostrase reacio, había aprendido en muy poco tiempo a ver más allá de sus rudas palabras y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que el demonio quería decirle.

―Quiero… ―tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente― Quiero comenzar de nuevo. Quizás no pueda olvidar nunca lo que ha pasado, pero… Sólo quiero ver hacia adelante. Quiero intentarlo, creo que ahora será más fácil.

―No.

Rin se separó un poco de él ante su firme negativa, interrogándolo con la mirada.

―¿No? ¿Por qué no? ―el youkai la miró duramente, pero no contestó―. Creo que podríamos…

―No, Rin. No volverá a pasar.

―¿Pero por qué? ¡Pensé que usted me…! ―la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, incómoda―. Creí que querría estar conmigo.

―Tienes mala memoria. Estuviste a punto de morir la última vez que eso sucedió ―contestó él severamente, apretando la mandíbula―. No permitiré que ocurra de nuevo, ya fue suficiente para ti.

La chica se quedó asombrada por sus palabras y algo en su interior se removió inquieto. De verdad estaba arrepentido, ¿verdad? A pesar de que sus palabras y orgullo no se lo dejaran expresar, ella podía ver más allá de ellos sin mucha dificultad.

―No tiene que volver a pasar, y sé que no lo hará, eso no me preocupa. Quiero que esto suceda, señor Sesshomaru, que tengamos otra oportunidad ¿usted no? Yo creo que sí, después de todo si me _reclamó_ como su compañera, eso quiere decir que le…

―¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

―La señora Kagome me lo explicó, y fue el anciano Myoga quien se lo dijo a ella… hace mucho tiempo ―respondió Rin un tanto abochornada. Para cuando habló nuevamente, un tono cauteloso se apoderó de su voz― ¿Entonces tenían razón? ¿Era lo que estaba haciendo?

Sesshomaru no respondió ante eso, pero giró un poco la cara mientras fruncía el entrecejo con disgusto. La muchacha supo inmediatamente que eso significaba un sí. Con la mano aún sobre su rostro consiguió que fijara nuevamente su vista sobre ella. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su mejilla y dejó caer su palma hasta su armadura, encogiéndose de hombros al dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

―Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo sin importar el precio, pero creo que eso ya está saldado. Dos años es mucho tiempo, ¿no cree? Y si intentar evitarlo no funcionó, ¿por qué seguir haciéndolo?

El semblante masculino se relajó y guardó silencio, tal parecía que realmente lo estaba considerando. Por más que dijera que debía marcharse, Rin sabía que no era realmente lo que quería hacer. Él también la quería, tenía total seguridad de eso, aunque el demonio hubiera tardado tanto en admitirlo ante sí mismo.

―¿Estás segura?

Liberó sus orbes castañas, dedicándole un dulce gesto:

―Lo he oído ―le dijo―, cuando me habló antes no estaba del todo dormida ―Sesshomaru expuso una extrañísima mueca de perplejidad, y Rin sintió las inmensas ganas de soltar una risita pero supo contenerse a tiempo―. Por eso sé que es sincero, porque… supe que se lo sentía de verdad, y aquello era como una disculpa, al menos así lo vi. Aunque todavía tengo una duda ―su semblante alegre se enserió. Le incomodaba hablar sobre eso en aquel momento, pero era algo que necesitaba saber―. ¿Por qué…? Deshi dijo que pudo eliminar mi capacidad… reproductiva de una manera permanente, pero en cambio no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

El Daiyoukai evadió su mirada girando un poco la cabeza.

―No creo que la respuesta pueda hacerte sentir mejor de alguna manera ―le murmuró con tono sigiloso. Rin frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

―Inténtelo.

Sesshomaru soltó algo parecido a un resoplido y por un segundo, la humana creyó verlo apretar la mandíbula.

―Iba a retirar los medicamentos… eventualmente.

Rin, que estaba arrodillada de frente a él, movió los brazos hasta poner ambas manos en los hombros del demonio y se separó lo más que pudo. Era tal su impresión que ni notó cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada hacia atrás sobre su trasero. Sólo podía concentrarse en ver su rostro, la mente todavía la tenía procesando lentamente esa información. Él todavía evitaba posar los ojos en ella.

―¿P-por qué no lo hizo antes? Pudo haberlo hecho antes… antes de que…

―Me hacías débil, Rin ―contestó Sesshomaru con gravedad―. Ya era suficiente con eso, tenía que evitar cometer errores de los que podría arrepentirme. Después comprendí ―esta vez sí la miró directamente y la muchacha no encontró rastro alguno de vacilación en sus facciones― que ya no me importaba ser débil. Tardé en aceptarlo, pero parece que siempre tuve esa impresión. Es por eso que elegí darte medicamentos regularmente en lugar de eliminar la posibilidad.

Los brazos de la humana volvieron a envolver su abdomen mientras temblaban sin control. ¿Por qué tuvo que tardar tanto para decirle algo así? Dioses… ¡la cantidad de tiempo que habían perdido, cuando unas simples palabras podrían haber ayudado tanto!

Sabía muy bien que esos mensajes tan comprometedores no eran su fuerte, pero…

Alzó la cara una vez más, encontrándose con que la seguía observando fijamente.

Le estaba diciendo todo aquello en ese momento. Había demorado, pero lo hacía. Y no parecía dar señal alguna de duda con lo que estaba diciendo.

―Por esa razón pregunto si estás segura de lo que pides.

Ella tampoco expresaría duda alguna con sus propias palabras. Las cosas habían demorado demasiado tiempo en tomar su curso, y todo había salido demasiado mal para su gusto. Y… ¿Eso significaba que debería rendirse?

No, no debía darse por vencida, no _quería_ hacerlo. _Es tu decisión, Rin, eres libre de hacer lo que consideres correcto_, La voz de la sacerdotisa Kagome resonó una vez más en su cabeza para cuando tomó su decisión.

Rin sonrió levemente. Ya sabía lo que consideraba correcto. Y si aquello no lo era, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

―Estoy segura. Quiero intentarlo y quiero que lo hagamos bien. Podemos… ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió una sola vez y Rin pudo darse cuenta de que la gruesa capa de hielo que rodeaba los ojos ambarinos comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Esos eran los ojos que siempre había deseado ver, unos orbes capaces de sentir y transmitir mucho más que unas simples palabras o gestos. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para descifrar al demonio, y era algo que ansiaba con todo su ser.

¿Importaba ya la cantidad de tiempo que tuvo que esperar? No. ¿Importaban las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar? Sí, ellas la habían hecho fuerte, la habían forjado hasta aquel punto, aunque hubiera sido endemoniadamente difícil y doloroso. La señora Kagome tenía razón: las recompensas del final eran las que tenían más valor, y aunque el camino hubiera sido terriblemente difícil, tenía la certeza de que jamás volvería a tener que pasar por ahí.

Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad esperándola pacientemente en el futuro. Ah, pero el futuro podía aguantarse un poco más. Por el momento lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse a su lado, sentir los latidos de su corazón, o el resoplar de su respiración, quería recordar cómo era su aroma y lo fuerte que sus brazos podían envolverla.

_Sí… todo estará bien. _

…

―Me pregunto qué rayos se estarán diciendo ―sonó una vocecita infantil entre los matorrales.

―Apuesto a que es algo muy cursi ―bramó alguien más.

―¡Mira, mira! Se están abrazando. Oh, ¿crees que se besen? ―dijo una niñita, removiendo emocionada la porción de los arbustos en la que se escondía.

―Asco, no. Mikiko, no invoques asquerosidades, gracias.

―¡Vamos, Kisho! ¿Acaso no te parece bonito?

―No ―negó rotundamente el zorrito―, la verdad es que no. Oye, Shippo, ¿qué te pasa? Rin al fin se ve feliz, ¿hay algún problema?

El pequeño kitsune a su lado frunció el entrecejo, sin dejar de ver la escena al lado opuesto del lago con cierto enfado.

―El problema es que no confío en él. Si ya la lastimó una vez, ¿qué impide que lo haga de nuevo? No me fío para nada. ¡Tengo unas ganas terribles de llamar a Inuyasha para que le dé una paliza!

―No sé tú, Shippo, pero no creo que tenga intenciones de hacerle nada malo ahora. Y si Rin está contenta… ―contestó Kiyo a su otro lado, también observando fijamente hacia el frente. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro infantil, estaba sinceramente feliz por la chica humana―. Diablos, tenía razón.

―¿Qué? ¿Razón con qué?

―El tipo es bastante apuesto. Aunque verlo de cerca ayudaría mucho más.

Los niños que estaban ahí rolaron los ojos y suspiraron con fastidio. Mikiko sólo se limitó a soltar una risita cómplice y a asentir repetidamente con la cabeza.

―Las niñas y sus cursilerías ―musitó Syouji, apartando la vista de la pareja que conversaba mientras compartían la cercanía. Era conmovedor, claro, pero tampoco era aficionado a esa clase de cosas. El solo hecho de que Rin estuviese feliz ya era suficiente, no necesitaba muchos detalles gráficos―. ¿Crees que ahora Rin vaya a estar bien?

Kiyo inhaló esperanzada y con los ojos muy brillantes, respondió:

―Sí, estoy segura de que sí.

―¡Oh, _puaj_! Mikiko, tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué, qué pasó? ―preguntó intrigado Syouji fijándose nuevamente en Rin y el youkai de blanco, quienes estaban algo más unidos que antes, a su parecer.

―¡Pero si no se están besando! Ustedes exageran todo… ―refutó la niña mayor.

―No me gusta esto, es raro ―Shippo miró al Daiyoukai con especial recelo mientras Rin se aferraba a él. Le encantaría ser capaz de ir hacia allá y separarlos, pero bien sabía que era mejor no hacerlo.

―¿No te gusta qué cosa?

―Eso ―señaló a los adultos―. Sesshomaru no es así, es muy... raro. Me da mala espina.

―¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo? ―se fastidió Kiyo―. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Parece que ya se arreglaron y todo está bien entre ellos, ¿no puedes estar feliz por Rin?

El aludido gruñó, apartando la vista del frente y cruzándose de brazos. Era cierto, debería alegrarse por Rin, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si sabía de lo que Sesshomaru era capaz?

―Simplemente no quiero que la lastime otra vez.

―¡Ay, Shippo! Es que cuando uno se enamora cambia, ¿no crees? ―respondió soñadora la más pequeña de los kitsunes mientras lo abrazaba de improviso con muchísima fuerza. Shippo se puso lívido del pánico y olvidó momentáneamente su enfado. Volvió a fijarse furtivamente en el youkai y la humana, buscando algo que le confirmara sus sospechas sobre el hombre de blanco, pero realmente no había nada ahí. Hasta él se veía en cierta forma… calmado, como si estuviera en paz. Más tarde, y a regañadientes, meditó que la niña podía tener razón. Quizás… era posible cambiar por alguien más.

…

_Y a pesar de mis advertencias con él regresarás  
>sabiendo que sus vientos han cambiado y no te quieren ningún daño causar.<br>¡Oh, Mariposa! ¿Cómo puedes de esto tan segura estar?  
>Porque has notado, quizás, que éste Huracán sus corrientes controlará,<br>sólo para que a su lado puedas tú volar._

…

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Bien, lo voy a decir de una sola vez: ¡ESTO FUE JODIDAMENTE DIFÍCIL! No tienen idea de lo que sufrí haciendo esto y editándolo las mil veces que hicieron falta. Es que siempre, siempre había algo que no me dejaba satisfecha. Pero creo que esta vez ya he terminado. Listo, eso era todo, ahora a lo que sigue:

¡FIN! Final feliz para aquellos que lo querían (creo que eran todos, ¿no? xD) y me parece que se cubrieron todos los puntos necesarios para dar un buen cierre. Ha quedado largo, pero imagino que nadie se quejará por eso xD es que había mucho que decir, y reconciliarlos no fue tarea fácil. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quedó bien? Te maldigo, Sesshomaru, por ser tan asquerosamente difícil de describir y hacer reaccionar. Necesitas un curso intensivo para dejar salir tus emociones para que no des tantos problemas.

Ya sé lo que están pensando. ¿Esto es todo? ¿Hasta ahí llega? Y yo les diré algo: No, hasta ahí no llega. *Toma aire* Habrá una secuela donde se tratará tooodo lo que quedó por fuera en este fic, para darle un final más completo y definitivo. Tengo ya listo el borrador, serán 11 capítulos, pero aún no escribo nada oficial, por lo que puedo demorar. La secuela sí tendrá romance y hasta un poco de comedia, de más está decir que el angst y el drama se han quedado únicamente aquí, para la fortuna de todos. En otras noticias, les anuncio que ya tengo casi lista mi próxima entrega, una historia muy corta de comedia con algo de SesshRin, por lo que les recomiendo que, si quieren, estén pendientes porque la sacaré muy pronto.

Eeeen fin, eso ha sido todo. Les quiero agradecer a los lectores que supieron aguantar esta carga de energía emo y continuaron leyendo, a los que comentaron y a los que no, si seguiste esta historia hasta aquí, significa que al menos te gustó un poco y eso ya es suficiente para mí. Pero más que nada, unas gracias monumentales a mi beta **Ginny-chan**, que ha soportado tragarse mis errores y me ha aconsejado como nadie. Sin ella, este fic no estaría ni la mitad de bueno de lo que creo que es ahora, así que dediquémosle un aplauso también. Ginny, te debo un montón, aunque sé que has disfrutado torturarme xD Mil abrazos para ti, has salvado mi pellejo *el de la historia, mejor dicho* incontables veces y no lo niegues, ha sido divertido xD

Ahora, pongamos la pantalla en negro mientras escuchamos música de fondo al pasar los créditos. Muchas gracias especiales a los que comentaron el capítulo pasado: **Serena tsukino chiba, Kanda, Wissh, Duckan, Misa, Yoko-zuki10, Queen Scarlett, Gatit4, Anmar, VeronicaBlackHeart18, Celeste, Annprix1, Ginny, Helena, Emiruse, Ako Nomura, Isa-chan, Disagea, Rose Thane, Mora, Sara, Mary sessrin xD, Kath** y** Hechicera**. ¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y paciencia! Espero que algunos lectores incógnitos dejen también un review para decirme qué tal les pareció. ¡Vamos, es el último capítulo!

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y tengan oportunidad de leer la secuela cuando la saque. ¡Un beso para todos!


End file.
